Cuidado con lo que deseas, Fabray
by Human skull
Summary: Quinn ha estado deprimida por varias razones: Beth, Russell y Rachel; así que Santana y Britt decididas a subirle el animo, la invitan a pasar una noche de alcohol y canciones. A las 11:11 p.m las tres piden un deseo; pero a Quinn se le cruzan los pensamientos y despierta siendo Quinton. Gender swap.
1. Quinton

Quinn estaba recargada en su locker, veía con envidia y celos cómo Finn y Rachel se demostraban su amor, un beso aquí, otro allá, un abrazo fuerte y la sonrisa de ella impresa siempre en su rostro cuando de Finn se trataba.

Apretó las manos haciéndolas un puño, lo mismo hizo con los dientes, hasta que sintió que la mandíbula no soportaría tal presión.

Habían pasado ya varios semestres desde que su cariño por ella había crecido de modo incontrolable hasta convertirse en un amor que hasta entonces era simplemente platónico. La adoraba, pero en silencio, nadie atinaba que Quinn Fabray no había salido con nadie desde Sam, porque en realidad, lo que realmente quería era que sucediera un milagro y Rachel se fijara en ella. Se había reservado porque su corazón no podía sentir y latir por nadie más que no fuera Rachel Barbra Berry; regresar con Puck o Sam o incluso pretender que quería a Finn de nuevo con tal de que no estuviera con Rachel… bueno era ya una pérdida de tiempo.

Se giró para sacar los libros de su clase de literatura, clase que compartía con Rach.

No se sentaban juntas, ni siquiera una al lado de la otra, pero Quinn había escogido un lugar estratégico en el que el ángulo le proporcionaba una vista excelente del perfil de Rachel, incluyendo sus piernas torneadas y el delineado de sus senos.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón se encontró con ella.

-Hola Quinn-. Era imposible que no la recibiera con una sonrisa siempre que la veía? Quizá, pero Rachel siempre recibe a la gente con una sonrisa en el rostro, por tanto eso no la hacía especial, o si? Nah.  
-Rachel-. Se quedaron paradas unos segundos, en silencio y viéndose a los ojos, no fue una mirada especial, sino más bien: quién entra primero entonces, tú o yo? Quinn se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Rachel.  
-Gracias; qué libro has traído para compartir con la clase?-. El profesor Schmidt les había dejado de tarea llevar un libro que quisieran releer y analizar, era divertido porque tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo con un volumen que les gustara, no era impuesto. Con esa libertad, seguramente nadie faltaría con la tarea.  
-La reina de los condenados-. Rachel se le quedó viendo.  
-Es parte de tu etapa punk?-. Quinn sonrió, añorando su look.  
-No…-. Agachó la mirada –Siempre me han gustado los vampiros Berry, sólo que no es algo que diga todos los días-.  
-Todos los vampiros?-.  
-Edward no, ni los Salvatore; me gusta más el vampiro que describe Anne Rice; cuál has traído tú?-. Era extraño estar teniendo esta conversación con Rachel, generalmente se limitaban a sonreírse o sólo darse los buenos días, nunca nada más allá de 5 palabras.  
-La historiadora-. Quinn volvió a sonreír.  
-Vaya, el papá de mis adorados Lestat y Louis-.  
-Así es, Vlad Tepes-.  
-El empalador; no imaginé que fueras a traer ese, sobre todo porque es un libro bastante largo… y bueno, el tema…-. Quinn acompañó a Rachel hasta su lugar.  
-Tampoco hubiera adivinado que eres fan de los vampiros… a mi me gustó la novela, está muy bien escrita, así que…-. Se encogió de hombros. Quinn iba a decir algo más, pero el profesor entró en el aula, pidiendo que todos fueran a sus lugares y guardaran silencio. Se sonrieron y así, la rubia fue a su asiento.

Cuando la clase terminó, iba decidida a decirle a Rachel que trabajaran juntas en el proyecto, después de todo el tema involucraba vampiros; podrían juntarse a leer y pasar un buen rato… era el último semestre y era ahora o nunca para lograr acercarse a la diva, que parecía no ser ya tan diva a últimas fechas, era como si Finn la hubiera absorbido y no quedara mucho de la Rachel que ella había conocido.

Tal vez, si se hacían amigas, podría convencerla de seguir sus sueños más allá de estar todo el tiempo pegada a Finn, siendo su devota novia, poniéndolo a él antes que a ella. Esa no era la Rachel que había ingresado a Mckilney High.

Pero cuando quiso acercarse, vio que Finn ya estaba esperándola en la puerta; Rachel volvió a abrazarse a él, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron lejos de ella.

-Fuck! Maldito Finn, maldita sea mi suerte-. Vio a San y a Britt, enamoradas hasta la médula –Malditos todos-. Volvió a decir entre dientes.  
-Hey Quinn!-. Gritó Santana. Quinn no quería detenerse a platicar con ellas, su humor se había ensombrecido de pronto y no tenía ganas de socializar, en realidad quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar un poco de música y por qué no? Encender uno de los cigarrillos que aún existían escondidos detrás de su librero.  
-Qué pasa Santana?-.  
-Es viernes y, pensamos que ya que hace mucho que no tenemos una noche juntas, the unholy Trinity, como nos llaman, pues… queremos que te nos unas hoy en casa, películas, alcohol… tú sabes, lo de siempre-.  
-Lo de siempre es yo sola en la sala viendo películas mientras tú y Britt se desaparecen en tu habitación-.  
-Prometemos no hacerlo esta noche-. Agregó Brittaney –últimamente has estado como triste y ausente, creo que… tenemos que subirte el ánimo-. Quinn le brindó una sonrisa.  
-No lo sé… quería llegar a casa y descansar, dormir toda la tarde de ser necesario, despertar hasta mañana de hecho-.  
-Eso no Fabray, te acompañamos tu casa, tomas ropa y nos largamos a pasar una buena noche, basta de ser aburrida, basta de estar deprimida por Beth y Shelby-. Quinn se tensó al escuchar esto – Basta de llorar por los huesos de Rachel-.  
-Shhh, Santana-. Vio a todos lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado.  
-Qué? Aunque no lo digas es obvio-. La rubia negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su locker, Brittana a su espalda, siguiéndola, como en los viejos tiempos.  
-Voy a acompañarlas porque de verdad me hace falta un trago y no quiero ver películas, quiero cantar, cantar como una buena ebria y si es necesario perder la conciencia-. Britt y Santana se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron; fue fácil convencerla.

Quinn bajó de su auto y subió a su habitación mientras el par la esperaba en el automóvil de Santana.  
-Hola mamá-. Dijo pasando de largo la cocina donde estaba Judy con una taza de café y el periódico en sus manos, rutina que no cuadraba demasiado en la hora del día que era, pero si ella quería tomar un café a las tres de la tarde y leer el periódico, pues lo haría. Su madre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludarla de vuelta pues la rubia subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Tomó las cosas necesarias, incluyendo los cigarrillos, armó su mochila y se la colgó del hombro. Bajó las escaleras del mismo modo.

-Adiós mamá-. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Judy la detuvo.  
-Y a dónde se supone que vas jovencita?-.  
-Pasaré la noche en casa de Santana, con Brittaney yyyyyy…. Ya. Noche de chicas, tú sabes-.  
-Y cuándo me pediste permiso?s-. Quinn hizo una mueca.  
-De verdad necesito pedirte permiso?-.  
-Quinn?-. Su madre le levantó la ceja, una manera que Quinn había heredado de ella.  
-Mamá puedo pasar la noche en casa de Santana… por favor?-.  
-Llamaré en alguna hora de la noche para cerciorarme de que estés ahí-.  
-Por dios, no iré a ningún lado, estaré ahí… a qué hora llamarás?-.  
-No te diré, así que más vale que estés en casa de los Lopez-.  
-Lo estaré-. Se dio media vuelta caminando al coche de San.  
-Y Quinn?-. Volvió a girarse.  
-Mas te vale que no fumes más-.  
-Eso no lo prometo mamá-. Gritó mientras seguía caminando al auto.  
-Es una orden Lucy Quinn Fabray-.  
-Ok!-. Gritó de vuelta, por supuesto que no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso a su madre.

Xxxxxx

Estaban sobre sus estómagos en la sala de Santana, la alfombra blanca se sentía bien bajo sus cuerpos semidesnudos, sólo usaban sus pijamas, que consistían en unos shorts y un tank top. Quinn encendió el primer cigarrillo.

-Ya vas a decirnos que ha pasado con eso que sientes para con Rachel?-.  
-Para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes?-.  
-Para que me quites la duda, porque no lo desmientes, pero tampoco nunca nos has dicho detalles y… bueno, nosotras pensábamos que en realidad lo que querías era a Finn, hasta que comenzamos a observar la forma en la que miras a Berry-. La rubia se recostó con la espalda en la alfombra.  
-Qué si no quiero hablar al respecto?-.  
-No creo que sea sano-.  
-Y por qué no?-.  
-Porque hay cosas que se tienen que hablar Quinn… luego vienen enfermedades psicosomáticas, es por eso que te ha dado por quedarte sin voz de vez en cuando-.  
-Y ahora resulta que eres psicóloga?-. Se burló.  
-Se lo enseñaron en la clase de psicología-. Dijo Birtt. Quinn suspiró, si eso era verdad, entonces quedarse sin voz así como así, tenía sentido.  
-Creo que… estoy… enamorada de Rachel-. Decirlo en voz alta y reconocerlo frente alguien más que no fuera su espejo se sentía liberador, pero bochornoso.  
-Bien, al menos ya lo dijiste, desde cuándo?-. Volvió a suspirar.  
-Pff… no sé San… creo que mis hormonas de embarazada me abrieron al hecho de que… Rachel no me era tan… indiferente-.  
-Te hicieron que te dieras cuenta… ya desde antes hacías dibujos pornográficos de ella en los baños-. Se echaron a reír las tres.  
-Ah lo sé, soy como un tipo, haciendo dibujos de Rachel desnuda, ja!-. Se limpió una lagrima que le salió por la risa.  
-Sí, definitivamente, ni yo con toda la sangre lésbica que me corre por las venas lo he hecho-. Santana le robó el cigarro y le dio una fumada.  
-Pero… Rachel…-. Se levantó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas bajó su cuerpo –Rachel es heterosexual y está que se muere por Finn. Saben? Creo que… no me sentiría tan frustrada si Rachel saliera con un chico que no la frenara tanto, que le diera su lugar, no sé, que la tratara como merece… me doy a entender?-. Ambas asintieron –Pero Hudson es un idiota, por no decir una palabra más fuerte. Me enoja, quiero llegar y abofetear a Rachel y decirle que no sea estúpida… luego quizás besarla-.  
-Ese es un plan muy bueno… abofetearla, digo-. Quinn vio a Santana con cara de pocos amigos. –Qué? A mí también me frustra eso, la niña tiene talento y siempre lo demostró, a todo mundo se lo frotaba en la cara y ahora resulta que si Finn no va con ella a New York, ella tampoco va? Digo, debería de dejar al perdedor que tiene por novio, que si antes era Quarterback ahora simplemente es un don nadie sin futuro-. Quinn mostró su acuerdo haciendo un gesto y asintiendo.  
-En fin, dónde esta mi alcohol prometido, que las canciones ya se me están ocurriendo y no siento aún esa desinhibición que requiero para brincotear por tu sala como una loca-.  
-En seguida su majestad-. Contestó santana, poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Britt para que se levantara y la acompañara a la cava.

Cuando se marcharon Quinn volvió a quedarse pensativa, se recargó en el sillón y acostó la cabeza en los cojines que hacían de asiento. Quizás si en lugar de haber sido Quinn Fabray hubiera sido Quinnton Fabray las cosas en su vida hubieran sido muy distintas, para empezar Beth no existiría, le dolió pensar en ello, pero todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Seguramente hubiera tenido mas oportunidades de conquistar a Rachel… aunque quizás Rachel no hubiera figurado entre sus intereses, no hubiera sido porrista, pero seguro estaría en algún equipo… quien sabe si en Americano.

Sí, definitivamente de haber sido hombre las cosas hubieran sido mas sencillas hasta con Russell. Su hermana no fue una perra con ella, pero así no hubieran tenido que estar peleando por la atención de sus padres y ver quién tenía más chicos a sus pies "pfff, chicos!" pensó.

Santana y Brittaney regresaron cargadas de licor, refrescos y jugos. Pusieron las cosas en la mesa, luego fueron por vasos a la cocina y pusieron hielos en un bowl. Abrieron una bolsa grande de papas y las vaciaron en un bowl más grande, Santana le puso salsa a su mitad y tomó una grande, introduciéndosela entera en la boca. La masticó un par de veces y añadió aún con la boca llena…

-Entonces, qué vamos a cantar ésta noche?-.  
-Tengo una en mente, es de Garbage-. Brittaney aplaudió animada, luego Quinn prosiguió –La de 'You look so fine'-. Santana rió.  
-Vaya con el título Quinn, más obvia?-.  
-Dije que quería cantar, si no vas a hacerme segunda en mi plan, me marcho a casa y lo hago en la comodidad de mi habitación-.  
-Relájate, la pondré porque también me gusta; gracias a dios que no escogiste algo de punk-.  
-Para tu información, la música que adquirí en ese verano no es punk-.  
-Ya veremos-. Contestó Santana mientras ponía la canción.

You look so fine

I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over

It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over

Quinn se paró para cantar el coro, cerró los ojos y cantó juntando todo el aire posible en los pulmones.

I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know

You look so fine

Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you

Santana y Britt se pararon también a cantar; era una buena canción, sin contar la voz de Shirley Manson que era preciosa, el ritmo, los timbres, todo hacía de la pieza algo digno de reconocer como talento.

I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me

You look so fine  
I'm like the desert tonight  
Leave her behind  
If you want to show me

Y volvió a tomar aire para el coro.

I'm not like all the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know

You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over

You're taking me over  
Drown in me one more time  
Hide inside me tonight  
Do what you want to do  
Just pretend happy end  
Let me know let it show

Para luego apagarse un poco con el final de la canción.

Ending with letting go  
Let's pretend, happy end

Suspiró y se tiró en el sillón con su bebida en la mano. Dio un buen trago y se recargó subiendo un pie a la mesa.

-Bien, quién sigue?-. Preguntó viendo a Britt y a Santana.  
-Yo, pero como hoy es tu noche, te voy a dar a escoger entre Someone like you o Breathe me, de Sia-.  
-San, se trata de levantarle el ánimo, no de deprimirla más-. Quinn rió un poco, el alcohol ya corriendo por sus venas.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a cantar… Ironic, de Alanis Morissette-.  
-Yeeei-. Contestó Britt aplaudiendo de nuevo.

Y entonces cantaron y bebieron, pasaron de Alanis a P!ink, luego un poco de Linkin Park, pusieron incluso a tatu y bromearon sobre que Quinn y Rachel estarían tras la alambrada y Britt y Santana les echarían agua con unas mangueras mientras se besaban y el director Figgins las veía del otro lado, incluyendo a Sue y Will, Emma escandalizada sosteniendo un paraguas.

No podían parar de reír con la escena.

-Después de todo, las faldas cortas Rachel ya las tiene-. Dijo Santana aún sin poder dejar de reír. Tenían las mejillas encendidas y sus lenguas comenzaban a trabarse un poco.  
-Hey hey! Son las 11:11 pidan un deseo ya!-.

Las tres cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en lo que querían pedir. Lo más común era pedir un auto, o pasar todas las materias, conseguir un solo en Glee o algo por el estilo. Lo que hubieran pedido San y B. era un misterio, Quinn sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero no creía mucho en deseos. Sabía que pedirle un deseo al tiempo era prácticamente inútil; sin embargo lo hizo y su deseo se cumpliría de la manera más extraña de todas.

Abrieron los ojos y suspiraron, Quinn vio su vaso vacío y pidió un poco más.

Continuaron riendo y cantando, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana; la noche se sintió más ligera, la rubia se sacudió un poco de tristeza para dejar que la luz pasara al menos unas horas, el alcohol ayudaba, no cabía duda, se olvidó de Rachel, de Beth, se olvido definitivamente de Russell y de que extrañaba su ropa negra y su cabello rosa.

Cayeron rendidas en la alfombra de la sala, ni siquiera tuvieron fuerzas para subir a sus habitaciones y acomodarse en la cama.

Cuando se está tan ebrio como ellas, el suelo siempre se ve muy cómodo y las escaleras una puerta a la muerte, así que se acurrucaron ya entrada la madrugada y como pudieron durmieron.

Xxxxxx

Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana, a lo lejos se escuchaba la podadora de un vecino y los pájaros cantando en el árbol que estaba junto a la casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y moverse era un martirio insoportable, sintió nauseas.

Se levantó como rayo y corrió al baño, apenas alcanzó a llegar para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún con la vista borrosa, sintió más nauseas y volvió a vomitar; luego se levantó y caminó a paso pesado al lavamanos, tomó agua y se enjuagó la boca, no se vio ni siquiera al espejo.

Cuando regresó Santana y Britt estaban despertando, las vio estirarse y abrir los ojos, luego sentarse y despabilarse, cuando voltearon a verla, sus ojos fueron de un miedo y horror indescriptibles. Gritaron tan fuerte que pensó que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Diablos Santana, por qué fue el grito, mi cabeza se siente del doble de tamaño y acabo de vomitar-. Pero no dejaba de gritar y ahora se le había unido Britt que se pegaba a Santana y se escondía detrás de ella.  
-No nos hagas daño, quién eres? Qué quieres? Qué le has hecho a Quinn? Por qué usas su ropa?!-. Las preguntas la bombardeaban sin cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Pero despertó por fin cuando un vaso le pegó en el estómago y cayó a sus pies haciéndose pedacitos.  
-De qué demonios hablan? Se han vuelto locas?! Eso me dolió, est…-. _Espera, espera_ por fin se dio cuenta de que su voz, no era su voz, entró en pánico llevándose las manos a la garganta _no se suponía que hablar con ellas me haría bien? Canté hasta por los codos y mi voz ahora está ronca, parezco… por qué no dejan de gritar?! _–Dejen de gritar! Tus psychoshit no sirvió para ni madres Santana, ahora no perdí la voz, pero hablo como si fuera un cabrón-. Estaba fastidiada por el ruido y quiso echarse de nuevo sobre la alfombra y dormir, pero Santana y Britt se alejaron rápidamente de ella, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.  
-Quinn?-. Preguntó santana sorprendida aún, por qué diablos la veían tan extraño? Se pasó una mano por el cabello.  
-De verdad perdiste la cabeza Santana, segura que no sigues borracha? Quién mas va a ser?-.  
-Pero es que no eres Quinn-. Dijo Brittaney acercándose y rozándole apenas la mejilla.  
-Hey, calma. La cruda hace que las personas se levanten con cara de trolls no hay por qué ser tan antipáticas-.  
-No, no, en serio Q… qué demonios te pasó?-. Santana le echó un vistazo a sus piernas peludas.  
-Déjenme dormir, quieren?-.  
-No la dejes dormir Santana-. Susurró en su oído –Que tal que se queda así para siempre?-.  
-Que tal que dormir es lo que necesita?-. Susurró también.

Ninguna comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ni cómo había pasado, pero de que Quinn era quien estaba frente a ellas… pues lo era. Había pasado ya en las películas, pero realmente podía pasar? Por dios que la magia del cosmos era rara.

-No te asustes-. Empezó Santana, acercándose a ella o él… que se había cubierto con la manta y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a ignorarlas y dormir –Pero… creo que algo te pasó en estas horas porque… te hacen falta unas cosas…-.  
-Y te sobran otras-. Completó Britt.  
-Están drogadas, seguramente; no sé que se hayan metido, pero no quiero, gracias-. Se acurrucó más, pero Santana le arrebató la manta. –hey!-. Respondió enojada –Déjenme descansar, mi voz quizás regrese si me dejan dormir un poco!-. Entonces Santana le arrancó varios vellos de la pierna, sacándole un gran grito a Quinn.  
-Idiota, eso me dol…-. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que también tenía vellos en las piernas, cómo era posible si ella se había depilado el día anterior? Pero… oh oh.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y entró en pánico.

-Qué me dieron? Qué tenía el alcohol? Ohdiosohdiosohdios-. Se llevó las manos al lugar donde deberían de estar sus senos. No había nada ahí, mas que un par de pezoncillos rosas. Y entonces temía llegar al lugar mas importante.

Detuvo sus ojos llenos de pánico en los de sus amigas, que estaban fijos en el bulto que se veía en sus shorts. _Cómo pasó? Estoy soñando? _Se mordió y soltó un 'ouch' _no, no estoy soñando. Pero, pero yo… diablos! _–diablos!-. dijo al mismo tiempo que lo pensó. Luego se tapó la entrepierna con un la almohada, teniendo así, la atención de sus amigas… en sus ojos.

-Ojos acá muchachas, ojos acá-. Dijo señalándose –Tu estúpido once once tuvo la culpa-. Su voz era ronca, pero atractiva, le pareció agradable, nada mal para tener que lidiar con ella. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.  
-Pues qué pediste Quinn? Carajo-.  
-Santana, definitivamente no pedí ser hombre-.  
-Entonces?-. Brittaney se acercó y volvió a acariciarle el rostro –Ya comienza a crecerte barba-. Quinn se llevó la mano rápidamente a la mejilla y efectivamente, comenzaba a sentirse rasposa.  
-Pedí ser la Quinn de antes… pero luego recordé un divague que tuve mientras ustedes estaban en la cava y…-. Se detuvo, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Qué divague Q?-. pero no hubo respuesta –Qué divague tuviste Quinn Fabray?!-.  
-Nada, pensaba que mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla si hubiera nacido hombre… sólo eso… y cuándo pedí mi deseo, las ideas se mezclaron… pero es que los deseos nunca se hacen realidad!-. dijo gritando.  
-Calma, mis padres no llegan sino hasta mañana por la noche, le llamaremos a tu madre y le diremos que te quedas aquí a pasar otra noche, que vamos a levantarte el ánimo, ella sabe que has estado deprimida o no?-. Asintió –Entonces eso hacemos y hoy que sean las once once de nuevo… pides ser Quinn otra vez, bueno, ya eres Quinn, pides ser mujer y el domingo te levantas de nuevo con pechos y… tú sabes-. El plan no le parecía descabellado, pero necesitaba cambiarse ropa, los shorts ya le estaban incomodando.  
-Ok, ok, hagamos eso-. Se recargó en el sillón, curda cien por ciento olvidada –Necesito unos pantalones de tu pijama San, estos shorts me aprietan.

Santana y Brittaney se voltearon a ver, rojas y se echaron a reír.

-Cuál es la risa? No ven que esto es serio?!-. Contestó Quinn enojada.  
-Claro, ya sabemos por qué te aprietan, si te has levantado con una erección mañanera, de esas que suelen pasarle mucho a los hombres-. Quinn volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y se tapó de nuevo con la almohada.  
-Fuck! Y… qué… qué hago con ese asunto?-.  
-Mi hermano se hacía cargo de ello en el baño-.  
-Ew, no voy a tocarme eso, de ser necesario no voy a orinar en todo el día-.  
-Entonces espera a que se te baje-. Contestó B. Santana se paró.  
-Voy a traerte ropa que dejó mi hermano aquí; su closet está repleto de ropa que no se llevó cuando se casó. Veamos que te queda-.

Minutos más tarde llegó con unos pants y unas playeras, calcetines y tennis. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo había cambiado de un modo esbelto, así que las camisetas y los pants le habían quedado bien, aunque no los tennis que le apretaban.

Por fin, ya con la ropa adecuada, se animó a darse un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Santana en su habitación.

La camiseta blanca dejaba ver sus pectorales bien definidos, y los brazos igual, la mandíbula se le había hecho mas cuadrada y era verdad que ya podía ver a contra luz su barba rubia. La nariz era más prominente, pero igual de delineada, las cejas un poco tupidas y los labios ligeramente más carnosos, aunque no habían cambiado en la forma, sus manos eran grandes y le resaltaban las venas. Seguían siendo suaves aunque se vieran un poco toscas.

El cabello por supuesto no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, pues ese no se había hecho ni más corto ni más largo, así que parecía por el momento un hombre fuerte muy homosexual. Suspiró y tomando fuerza se abrió los pants y la ropa interior y vio, que efectivamente estaba equipada _dios, es tan feo, tan tan feo, aún siendo mío es feo!_

Santana y Britt soltaron una risilla.

-Descuida Quinn, estas bien equipada y si te soy sincera eres muy guapo-.  
-Oh si, sí lo eres. Ya nada más faltaría besarme contigo para haber besado a todos los chicos de la preparatoria-.  
-No soy un chico de la preparatoria B. Mañana por la mañana ya estaré bien-. _Eso espero, _pensó.  
-Y yo no quiero que beses a Q.-. Dijo Santana.

Se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo.

-Y ahora, qué sigue?-.  
-Nada, pasar el día aquí y esperar a que llegue la noche para que pidas otro deseo y listo-.

Xxxxxx

El día pues, transcurrió aburrido, aunque Santana y Brittaney no podían quitarle la vista de encima, sobre todo en cierta parte que le incomodaba mucho. Pasó varias horas sin una sola gota de liquido, pero la cruda que tenía le pedía a gritos que tomara algo; finalmente cedió y se bebió un vaso enorme de licuado de platano para así, el azúcar en su cuerpo se nivelara y se sintiera mejor.

Inevitablemente horas más tarde tuvo que ir al baño.

_Bien, tú puedes. Es cuestión de detenerlo y… pujar? Pero y si mojo la taza? Ay dios que asco._

Se lo detuvo con los dedos y dejó de retener la orina, salió con facilidad, pero por la falta de experiencia mojó el asiento del baño. Con asco lo limpió con un una bola de papel que hizo y se lavó las manos a conciencia.

-Y bien?-. Preguntaron.  
-Pues mojé el asiento, pero descuiden, lo limpié… no estuvo tan mal-.

Siguieron pasando las horas, el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y cansadas de ver películas y jugar cartas, se sentaron en la habitación de Santana a esperar la hora.

-Listo, once once, pide tu deseo Quinn-. Sin embargo las tres cerraron los ojos y pidieron nuevos deseos.  
-Si no les importa, me iré al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir, entre más rápido se pase la condenada noche, mejor-.

Se levantó y las dejó solas en la habitación. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser Quinn.


	2. Hola mamá, sorpesa!

**Chicas! actualización prontísima para tenerlas ocupadas en lo que subo los capítulos de los otros dos Fics. Saludos! N.**

* * *

La noche anterior había puesto la alarma a las ocho de la mañana, quería descansar, pero también quería levantarse temprano para ver si este deseo se cumpliría.

Había estado tranquila porque si había despertado siendo un chico de 17 años, por qué no habría de despertar ahora con su nuevo deseo, como una chica otra vez? Lo había pedido con más fuerza, así que tenía que volver a la normalidad, no?

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, temía abrirlos, así que siguiendo la canción que tenía como despertador, dio un ligero toque en la pantalla para callarlo. Sabía que en algún punto de la mañana tendría que cerciorarse de que todo estuviera como antes, que sus pechos estuvieran bajo la camisa de dormir, que no tuviera que orinar parada, le parecía tan antihigiénico agarrarlo que a pesar de lavarse las manos no quería después comer con ellas a menos que fuera con cubiertos.

Bajó las manos poco a poco hacia la parte que más le interesaba, pero antes de llegar se detuvo. _Vamos Quinn, tú puedes hacer esto. Pero y si sigo siendo hombre? Qué voy a hacer con Judy, con la escuela, con mi vida! Shh tranquilízate y ve si lo sigues siendo o no. _Volvió a bajar las manos y ahí estaba… lo que no quería que estuviera.

-No, no, no , no, nooooo!-. Quienes dormían en la otra habitación escucharon los gritos graves en la de Quinn. Adivinaron en seguida que el deseo esta vez, no había funcionado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un rubio bastante molesto viéndose al espejo –No, no, no, no, no!-. Seguía gritando; luego comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, pareciendo un león enjaulado. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, entrelazándolas ahí. Luego comenzó a llorar y se sentó en la cama con la cara entre las manos.

-Qué voy a hacer Santana?-. ambas se sentaron a su lado y lo abrazaron –Qué va a pasar con mi vida?!-.  
-Pensaremos en algo Quinn-. Dijo Britt, sobándole la espalda cariñosamente.  
-No… no sé qué vamos a hacer chicas… que… qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante?-. su voz entrecortada por las lagrimas, era tan extraño escuchar su voz de hombre quebrada por el sentimiento.  
-Vamos, ponte unos pantalones de mi hermano y una playera e iremos a tu casa-. Santana se levantó y le dio un golpe en la rodilla –Anda, vístete-.  
-Estas loca? En mi casa está mi madre, cómo vamos a entrar sin que me note? Y para qué ir a casa?-.  
-Para contarle a tu madre lo que está pasando Quinn, necesitamos hacer un plan junto con ella, habrá formas de que entienda de que su hija se ha convertido en chico-. De sólo pensarlo comenzó a temblar.  
-No, no es una buena idea chicas, es… es imposible… no, no… no quiero ir-.  
-Tenemos que ir Q, es la única manera, no puedes vivir en mi sótano ni en el de Britt y definitivamente no a todo lo que te cruce por la mente; Judy tendrá que ayudarnos en esta, te la debe-.  
-No lo hará Santana, yo conozco a mi madre, no lo hará-. Ambas lo jalaron de los brazos.  
-Por favor Q, eres demasiado pesado para las dos, ayúdanos aquí, si?-. Seguían jalándolo pero ella… bueno él, se hacía más pesado.

Diez minutos más tarde, Quinn iba en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados y un puchero de berrinche en la boca. No era un buen plan, pero era el único hasta ahora y era verdad, judy se lo debía; así que buscaría una solución en su madre.

-Quita ese puchero Quinn, si vas a ser hombre por más días necesitas verte varonil y eso definitivamente no te traerá chicas-.  
-No pienso en chicas en este momento Santana, es… argh-. Volvió a cruzar los brazos y no dijo más. El camino a casa fue difícil, iba moviendo la pierna nerviosamente y mordiéndose las manos en la parte de los nudillos.  
-Bien, aquí estamos Q-. Britt se volteó a verlo y le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo –Todo estará bien-.

Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta frontal abriendo con las llaves de Quinn, pero esperando a que Judy les abriera la puerta principal. Timbraron un par de veces, escuchando a la distancia la voz de su madre que les pedía que esperaran, que venía en camino.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, usaba su ropa de ejercicio y sudaba, seguramente estaba en la escaladora o la bicicleta fija, su rutina de los fines de semana.

-Hola chicas… perdón, chicos-. Tenía el pulso acelerado, lo que hacía que su voz se escuchara agitada –Y Quinn?-. ésta salió de entre sus amigas y le saludó a su madre.  
-Hola mamá-. Pasaron tantos segundos en silencio que pareció que eran horas, Judy frunció el ceño y se secó el sudor de la frente.  
-Perdona?-. Brittaney y Santana se acomodaron a la espalda de Quinn y él se encogió, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta.  
-Mamá, soy Quinn-. Ésta se le quedó viendo a los ojos y a una cicatriz que tenía en la frente, característica de ella desde que tenía doce, pues una prima le había dado con una piedra, abriéndosela.

Y entonces Judy terminó desmayada en el suelo. Las tres se abalanzaron sobre ella, tratando de hacerla despertar, pero no pudieron.

-Quinn, levántala- Le dijo Britt.  
-Pero es demasiado pesada…- Se le quedaron viendo con cara de: En serio Quinn? En pinches serio?- ok, sí puedo cargarla-. Tomó a su madre entre sus brazos y entraron para acostarla en los sillones de la sala.  
-San, ve a mi baño y en el botiquín tengo alcohol, tráelo… y si no funciona, traes el vodka-.  
-Tu madre se desmaya de la impresión y tú te burlas de ella?-.  
-Qué quieres, que esté gritando todo el tiempo? Necesito burlarme de algo Santana! Ahora ve por lo que te pedí-.

Cinco minutos más tarde, teníamos a una Judy Fabray temblando de la impresión; claro que había reconocido a Quinn, ella conocía la mirada de su hija, conocía sus señas particulares, su forma de moverse y ese cabello, ese cabello era el de Quinn.

-Pero… pero cómo pasó-. Volvió a hiperventilar.  
-Mamá, respira, necesito que respires para que podamos platicar con calma-. Le sobó la espalda –Respira, adentro-. Inhaló –Afuera-. Exhaló, Judy haciendo lo mismo que su hija…hijo. Luego, le miró directamente a los ojos.  
-No… no entiendo-.  
-Yo tampoco mamá, pero es real… y necesito tu ayuda por qué no se qué hacer-. Comenzó a llorar, Judy lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo meció, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era más grande y pesado. Pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, como cuando la había tomado entre sus brazos una de esas tardes en las que lloraba por haber dado en adopción a Beth.  
-Shh, tranquila, tranquila, shh-. Cuando lograron calmarse las cuatro, se sentaron en la cocina con una taza de nada más y nada menos que café.

Judy observaba a su hija, que ahora era hijo, los músculos marcados, los vellos rubios crecidos en sus brazos, axilas y en la barba. Pero sus ojos eran los mismos, sus lunares, todo lo que pudiera decir que era Quinn Fabray.

La ropa que llevaba se veía gastada y vieja, pero le quedaba bien, era de su talla. Tenía el cabello desaliñado y el corte lo hacía ver afeminado.

-Qué… qué voy a hacer mamá, transfiéreme de escuela-. Sugirió –Y… no invites nunca a los tíos, menos a la abuela… a Frankie podemos decirle que… podemos explicarle lo que pasó… pero… pero no enterarla de inmediato-. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas y pudieron seguirla.  
-No vamos a dejar que te transfieran de escuela Quinn, qué haremos sin ti?-. Dijo Britt.  
-No es que me vaya a ir de Lima B.-.  
-Pero te quiero en Mckinley-.  
-Y yo quiero estar en Mckinley, pero no es posible-.  
-No vamos a dejar que te vayas-. Decía Santana.  
-No van a obligarme a estar ahí-. Gritaba Quinn.  
-No te vamos a dejar, no, no lo haremos-. Rebatía Britt.

Y así todas gritaban al mismo tiempo lo que debían y no hacer, lo que la dejarían hacer y no hacer, gritos y gritos.

-Bastaaaa!- Gritó Judy más fuerte que ellos –Vamos a solucionarlo, pero cállense, dejen de gritar; primero necesito saber cómo pasó-. Los tres asintiendo en silencio. Quinn tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas, ella las sintió grandes y cálidas.  
-Primero necesito confesarte algo para que entiendas las cosas, de acuerdo? Así atinarás a otro por qué de mi estado de animo. Necesito que te lo tomes con calma y no me empieces a gritar, si sientes asco y me sueltas, me dolerá mucho, pero lo entenderé, de acuerdo?-. Judy ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Pues… veras… yo… bueno a pesar de… que… Bueno de lo que pasó conmigo y con Puck… creo que… me gustan, pues me gustan las mujeres y una en especial, Rachel Berry-. Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su madre, ésta tragó saliva y desvió su mirada al piso, comenzó a quitar las manos de entre las de su madre, pero ella la tomó fuerte.  
-Continúa-.  
-Ayer, que estábamos en casa de San… me vino a la mente que mi vida hubiera sido más fácil si en lugar de haber sido niña, bueno… hubiera sido niño… así yo tendría un acceso más fácil a ella… porque esta con Finn, Finn mi ex… y pues dudo que a ella le gusten las mujeres-. Se dio un respiro y bebió de su café que se enfriaba rápidamente –Entonces, Britt dijo que a las once once se pide un deseo y yo lo pedí, pedí ser aquella Quinn de nuevo, la fuerte, la segura-. Se encogió de hombros, era tan irreal escucharlo hablar –Pero también pensé en Rachel y lo lindo y fácil que hubiera sido conquistarla como un chico- Suspiró –Y heme aquí… que a la mañana siguiente desperté siendo… esto-. Judy volvió a quedarse en silencio.  
-Ustedes la descubrieron?-. San y Britt asintieron –Cuéntenme-.  
-Bueno, yo desperté- Comenzó Santana –Y la vi, bueno lo vi parado en el umbral de la sala, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, creí que se habían metido a la casa a robar o algo, hasta que vi que tenía puesta la ropa de Quinn… luego al observar bien, nos dimos cuenta de que efectivamente, era Quinn quien estaba ahí, solo que en diferente cuerpo-. La madre volteó a ver a Britt.  
-Prácticamente lo mismo, señora Fabray-. Los cuatro le dieron otro trago a su café.

Soltó a Quinn y se levantó.

-Necesito estar sola para pensar en todo esto, llegaremos a algo, de acuerdo hija?-. Asintió y con eso Judy salió de la cocina.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, no dijeron una sola palabra en lo que la madre de de Quinn estuvo ausente; entonces escucharon pasos aproximándose y se tensaron en sus asientos. Ella llegó y volvió a acomodarse en su silla.

-Acabo de llamar a Terry, mi amiga de bienes raíces, la recuerdas?-. Quinn asintió –Tiene contactos en el departamento de educación, le he dicho que mi sobrino acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y requiere transferirse al semestre en el que estás tú, así no perderás clases. Le dije también que recibiste una propuesta para estudiar en el extranjero y no la pudiste rechazar… así que empiezas clases el lunes con tu nueva identidad… ahora necesitamos recurrir a tu tío Clay, para conseguirte papeles-.  
-Y qué le dirás a él?-. Contestó preocupada.  
-Nada, él sabe conseguir papeles falsos, siempre lo ha hecho… y dudo que vaya a preguntar para qué son si le pagamos lo que pide-. El tio Clay era la oveja negra de la familia, aun más negra que Quinn, así que por una buena suma de dinero, haría lo que le pidieran sin preguntar. Quinn asintió –Necesito que me digas si quieres llamarte Quinton o si cambiarás tu nombre-. ésta volteó a ver a sus amigas.  
-Pues no me parece el nombre más sexy del mundo pero… no está mal-. Santana. Britt le ofreció un pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.  
-Quinton Fabray entonces; siempre he pensado que el nombre es lo que le da la personalidad a la gente, si me cambió el nombre, temo perder mi identidad-. Las mujeres asintieron en acuerdo. Judy suspiró y dio un aplauso al juntar sus manos  
-Ahora debemos llevarte por ropa y luego ya que tengas los ánimos más arriba, nos sentaremos las… los cuatro a buscar una solución-.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Judy se veía más contenta de lo que debería, estaba animada probándole ropa: camisas, pantalones, shorts, playeras, zapatos, tennis, unas gorras incluso.

-Em… mamá, por qué estas tan emocionada con esto?-.  
-Eres como el hijo que siempre quise tener Quinn… estoy muy contenta con mis dos hijas, pero… me gusta esto de probarte ropa… oh por dios, esta camisa se va a ver hermosa con tu color de ojos-. Britt y Santana rieron entre dientes.

Finalmente Quinn salió con una playera negra ajustada a su torso, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos Vans negros también. Al verse en el espejo le gustó su aspecto, creyó por un momento que volver a ser punk Quinn no era mala idea… sería aún mas bad ass que Puck. Al pensar en ello se sonrió en el espejo y salió del vestidor.

-Má, será posible que yo me encargue de cómo quiero el cabello?-.  
-No vas a raparte, o si Quinn?-.  
-Dios mamá, no. Pero tampoco quiero cabello de Justin Bibier-.

Sentado en el salón le dio instrucciones a la estilista de que le cortara los lados con maquina y le dejara una especie de moika, no era como la de puck, era más larga y también pidió que le pintara las puntas rojas.

A Judy la idea no le pareció al principio, pero al ver el resultado final se abalanzó sobre su ahora hijo y le dio un apretón en la mejilla.

-No es apuesto?-. Volteó a ver a las compañeras de Quinn.  
-Lo es-. Dijeron al unísono; en verdad lo era.

Cuando se acercó a ella las abrazó, cada una en un brazo, las juntó y les dijo en secreto.

-Aún tengo la perforación en la nariz, piérdanse un rato y cómprenme una pieza nueva-. Les dio unos dólares y ambas salieron del salón.  
-Y tus amigas Quinn?-. La estilista se le quedó viendo extraño –Quinton?-.  
-Salieron por unas cosas… necesito una mochila nueva, vamos?-. Su madre lo tomó del brazo y caminaron por lo que le había pedido –Crees que vuelva a ser yo de nuevo?-.  
-Presiento que sí Quinn-. Le apretó el brazo para darle esperanza. Las madres no se equivocan, sus corazonadas siempre son atinadas –Sólo necesitas reencontrarte contigo misma y ya-.

Cuando regresaron a casa se sentaron en la sala, Quinn en el sillón individual y las demás en un sillón en el que cabían las cuatro; la veían con mucha curiosidad, como si aún después de haber salido de compras con ellas, eso no fuera real.

-Qué?-. preguntó. Tenía la pierna cruzada, pero no como lo hacen las mujeres, sus ojos se veían más verdes con el color de la playera y su voz volvía a hipnotizarlas.  
-Es que no creemos aún que seas tú-.  
-Es por el arete, verdad?-. Bromeó.  
-Que te viene muy mal-. Dijo su madre –No ibas a ser un chico serio y bien vestido, sin perforaciones?-. Quinn negó con la cabeza.  
-Si voy a estar encerrada en este cuerpo mínimo tengo que hacerlo como yo quiera, o me será insoportable vivir de este modo, así que, por favor…-. Su celular vibró.

**A nosotras nos gusta mucho cómo te ves.- B.**

Quinn volteó a verlas y les sonrió. No cabía duda de que Quinn era hermosa, súper atractiva e interesante, Quinton… era igual, apostaban porque muchas estarían detrás de él. Si no fueran sus amigas, también estarían detrás de él. Sólo que había un detalle, ligerito, casi insignificante (seh, claro) las chicas de Mckinley High se quedarían con las ganas, pues Quinton tenía ojos para Rachel, nadie más.

-Bien mis niñas-. Nadie se acostumbraba aún a llamarla de forma masculina –Algún plan de cómo regresar a Quinn a su cuerpo original?-. Preguntó Judy mientras ponía una jarra de limonada en la mesa.

Se miraron a los ojos, todos, pero nadie tenía algo en mente. Lo único que cuadraba como factible ya se había intentado y no había funcionado.

-Tal vez si volvemos a hacer lo que estábamos haciendo… me refiero a la música y el alcohol y… ups-. Britt volteó a ver a una Judy muy molesta.  
-Alcohol?!-.  
-Cálmate madre, no es que sea un vicio, necesitábamos relajarnos… la verdad es que sólo bebimos y cantamos-. No por eso Judy se quedó más tranquila.  
-Hija, sabes que entiendo lo que es el alcoholismo y no quisiera que cayeras en lo mismo que yo-.  
-No lo haré mamá, en serio, confía en mí-. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva, sus amigas viendo cómo se le movía la manzana de Adán –En fin, creen que funcione?-.  
-Podríamos intentarlo-. Dijo Santana.  
-Pero tendrá que ser también en viernes-. Agregó Britt.  
-Y si no funciona?-. El miedo comenzaba a notarse en su voz.  
-Trataremos de todo, ok Quinn?-. Asintió y se rascó la mejilla, sintiendo en las yemas de sus dedos los vellos que comenzaban a crecerle.  
-Ya quiero ver cómo te verán todos en la escuela… dios, van estar todos curiosos!-. Brittaney era la más emocionada de todas –Ahora sí podrás robarle la novia a Finn-. Quinn se sonrojó.  
-Ya veremos B. ya veremos… por lo pronto quiero descansar… estaría bien que dejemos esto por hoy? Juro que podría dormir por días-.

Las chicas se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de él. Era extraño que ahora debían levantarse de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, mejilla que raspaba al contacto, era extraño oler su perfume de hombre, el desodorante que se había comprado; pues había comprobado que ser hombre no era lo más lindo y oler mal… pff, menos.

Las estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, se sentían tan diminutas, podía abarcarlas a la perfección con un brazo, su mano casi era la espalda de Britt.

-Bye, las quiero, no lo olviden… y gracias… por estar en esto conmigo-.  
-Nah, para eso estamos Fabray, so, mañana te vemos, ok?-.  
-Si, después de pasar con el director para que me asigne mi locker y… ya saben, todo lo necesario para mis nuevas clases, se supone que soy el chico nuevo-. Rió un poco –Chico, eso suena tan… extraño-. Se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.  
-Para llevar este pequeño lapso de tiempo siendo hombre, ya sabes cómo moverte-. Volvió a sonrojarse.  
-Bueno, no puedo andar por los pasillos de la preparatoria pareciendo amigo de Kurt o Blaine-. Los tres rieron.  
-Es verdad-. Contestó Santana –Bueno, hasta mañana -.  
-Hasta mañana Satanás, adiós Britt-.

Después de despedirse de su madre subió a su habitación y se quitó casi toda la ropa frente a su espejo; si, ya se había probado mucha ropa en el vestidor, pero evitaba verse semidesnudo, sólo lo hacía cuando ya tenía la ropa puesta; pero ahora… ahora estaba frente a su espejo en sólo bóxers, ya antes había usado ropa interior de hombre, de esos que son como shorts pagadísimos al cuerpo, le gustaban porque le levantaban el trasero que de por sí ya era firme y lindo.

Pero ahora… aparte de tener un trasero firme y lindo, tenía un bulto algo grande para su gusto escondido en la ropa interior.

Tenía el abdomen marcado, más marcado que cuando era mujer, pero era obvio, la musculatura masculina tiende a ser más visible, también tenía los músculos de las piernas y los brazos marcados, agradeció no tener man boobs como Finn. Le gustaba su moika, le gustaba el arete en la nariz, la verdad es que era muy guapo, parecía hermano gemelo de Quinn, pero con ese toque masculino irresistible.

Decir que era el primo hermano de la ex porrista… bueno, pan comido, claro que se lo iban a creer.

Tomó valor, puso los pulgares en el elástico de los calzoncillos y los bajó hasta medio muslo; lo observó, llena de curiosidad porque en ese momento su cerebro funcionaba como el cerebro de Quinn Fabray… era… pues bueno, seguía siendo feo… pero también la llenaba de intriga. _Solo espero no despertar con otra erección; _se subió la ropa interior y se echó en su cama, encendió el televisor y escuchando Criminal Minds, se quedó completamente dormida… do.

Xxxxxx

Su celular lo despertó a las seis y media de la mañana. Orbion de Armin Van Buuren anunciaba que era hora de levantarse. Se despabiló, tallándose los ojos y estirándose lo más que pudiera, incluso los pies le salían del colchón. _Habrá que cambiar ese tono de despertador. _

Se vio en el espejo del baño mientras el agua caliente salía de la regadera, se sentía cansado aún, desganado y muy pesado, aún caminaba con los ojos medio cerrados.

Al introducirse al agua caliente se sintió más relajado, pensar que era su "primer" día de clases lo había tensado durante la noche y la espalda y el cuello le dolían. Se masajeó los lugares donde sentía más tensión y luego se talló el cabello, recordando que ahora lo tenía corto, muy corto, sus manos se sentían extrañas al no sentir la longitud de lo que hasta antier era un cabello casi al hombro.

Se talló el cuerpo y supo que debía tener también la higiene correcta en su parte privada, cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo ignoraba, había escuchado por platicas en la escuela, cómo es la forma correcta de hacerlo, pero… de verdad le daba tanta bronca… que como pudo se limpió rápido diciendo que podía lograrlo.

Al salir de la regadera se echó un poco de crema en la mano y se la aplicó en el rostro, tomó el rastrillo de tres hojas que se había comprado el día anterior y comenzó a rasurarse. Entendía que debía de hacerlo poniendo especial atención en la dirección en la que le creciera el vello. Al terminar se sonrió en el espejo, ni una sola cortada. Luego se cepilló los dientes y salió hacia su habitación, sintió frío en el pecho y corrió a ponerse una camiseta. Se vio los pezones erectos, chiquitos, graciosos, se rió de sí misma…o.

Cuando bajó las escaleras Judy se le quedó viendo.

-Creí que habías tirado esas cadenas y las playeras sin mangas; para qué pues te compré ropa nueva?-.  
-Para cuando tenga mi cita con Rachel-. Se le veía de buen humor, quizás este cambio le vendría bien, no era que quisiera estar así para siempre, pero igual podría lograr algo bueno de ello. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y le dio una mordida al pastelillo que le tenía Judy en la mesa de la cocina, luego le dio un sorbo al café, que le supo horrible por el sabor de la pasta dental.  
-Hueles bien-.  
-Gracias má-. Tomó su mochila y caminó a la puerta –Te veo en la tarde! Ciao!-.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó al Beetle rojo; metió un disco en la ranura y en seguida se escucharon los viejitos del rock, los que le había heredado su hermana, Papa Roach, Linkin Park, Deftones, Disturbed… (para ella eran viejitos… los demás… eran la prehistoria) subió el volumen y arrancó, no a toda velocidad, no quería llamar la atención.

Al entrar por las puertas de Mckinley High su corazón latía de forma apresurada, creía que iba a ahogarse. Todo mundo se volteó a verlo. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento por los nervios; se encaminó rápidamente a la oficina del director, evitando cualquier contacto visual con quien fuera, no quería perder el valor que había reunido para bajarse del auto después de haber pasado diez minutos con las manos adheridas al volante.

-Bien, aquí están tus horarios y tu combinación de locker, si tienes dudas de dónde queda tal aula, siéntete libre de preguntárselo a cualquiera de los maestros-. Dijo Figgins con su acento hindú.  
-gracias-. Le contestó con una sonrisa.  
-Y Quinton… pórtate bien, como lo hiciera tu prima-.  
-Lo haré señor-.

Se levantó y caminó a la salida, donde Santana y Britt lo estaban esperando, en cuanto salió se le acercaron y Britt lo abrazó.

-Cómo pasaste la noche?-.  
-Pues… bien; ya saben que cuando yo logro dormir por fin, muero-. Caminaron hacia su locker –Cómo durmieron ustedes?-.  
-Bien-. Dijeron las dos.  
-Necesito que vayan y abran mi otro locker, ya saben la combinación, necesito los libros que tengo ahí-.

Las esperó recargado en su lugar, ésta vez animándose a ver a los que pasaban. Las nuevas porristas se le quedaron viendo, y la morocha que decían, sería la nueva santana, le guiñó un ojo, él sonrió y agachó la mirada. Kurt y Blaine habían pasado cerca de él y Blaine lo había visto de modo extraño, era obvio, Blaine es más del tipo de los que gustan de los rubios y luego Puck, que lo había visto como un usurpador, con su look, su moika, las cadenas en los pantalones y las camisas sin mangas… con él tendría bronca, era seguro.

Cuando las chicas regresaron con sus cosas se giró para guardarlas en su nuevo lugar, tomó el cuaderno de español y caminaron hacia el salón donde Shuester les daría la clase.

Entró y le entregó el papel a Will. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rachel ya en su lugar; el corazón se le aceleró.

-Bien todos, pongan atención, él es Quinton Fabray… Quinton Fabray? Eres algo de Quinn?-.  
-Eeeeh… seh… mmm, su primo-.  
-Bueno, bienvenido a Lima y a la preparatoria Mckinley-. Tomó el papel de vuelta y seleccionó un lugar donde pudiera ver a Rachel, igual que lo hacía en su clase de literatura.

Rachel también lo vio de reojo cuando tomó asiento, curiosa por el primo de Quinn, por el parecido increíble, juraría que eran gemelos. Y ese look, quizás Quinn se lo había copiado a él durante el verano.

Las clases transcurrieron lentas y tranquilas, siempre la misma presentación en cada uno de los salones a los que tenía que presentarse, luego… llegó la hora de literatura.

Cuando entró al salón vio que Rachel se había percatado de que llevaba consigo el libro de la reina de los condenados, la diva frunció el ceño y se le quedó viendo al volumen que llevaba en las manos. Caminó y se sentó donde seguramente Quinn estaría sentada si no fuera porque ahora es Quinton. Rachel se volteó hacia él e hizo como que iba a hablar, pero cerró de nuevo la boca y se volteó al frente.

Finalmente la curiosidad de Rachel cedió, claro, era algo que Quinn ya había apostado que sucedería.

-Me llamo Rachel-. Estiró su mano y la estrecharon.  
-Quin… Quinton-. Se aclaró la garganta y soltó su mano.  
-Te pareces mucho a tu prima… seguro que no eres su hermano perdido?-.  
-Pues… no que yo sepa…no-.  
-Y… dónde está Quinn?-. Ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.  
-Pues… había aplicado para irse de intercambio fuera del país… el fin de semana la llamaron para que se integrara y… lo hizo-.  
-A dos meses de haber empezado clases?-. Veía directamente a los ojos a Quinn quien sabía que lo hacía por algo, intentaba sacar información que con palabras no estaba recibiendo.  
-Así son esas cosas en países como… mmm Alemania y Noruega o… Rusia, por ejemplo-.  
-Y a dónde se ha marchado ella?-. Mucha curiosidad no?  
-Por qué te preocupa?-. preguntó, sacando su lado Fabray con Berry. Rachel se hizo hacia atrás, como esperando una agresión.  
-Porque por lo que veo hemos perdido un miembro muy valioso en Glee y es necesario que yo sepa a dónde se ha ido y si va a regresar-.  
-Con que valioso miembro en Glee, eh-. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla –Mmh, vaya-. Se agarró del pupitre y se le acercó más a Rachel –Puede ser que esté en Alemania aunque no lo sé bien, mi tía no me ha informado de eso, que regrese, yo espero que sí, más pronto de lo que debería y, club Glee eh? Puedo unirme?-. Esta nueva seguridad… de dónde surgía? A Quinn no le importaba, al fin volvía a saber cómo se sentía eso.  
-Cantas?-. Buen punto, esta nueva voz le serviría para cantar?  
-Eeeeh… no lo sé… quizás?-.  
-No suenas muy convencido, si no cantas no puedo ofrecerte un lugar en Glee-. _Tú no puedes ofrecerme un lugar? Y de cuando acá eres tú quien decide quién entra y quién no?_  
-Hazme una audición-. Rachel lo tomó como un reto.  
-Hoy, después de esta clase… en el auditorio-.  
-Hecho-.  
-Hecho-. Volteó a ver el libro que estaba sobre el pupitre –La reina de los condenados también?-. Quinn le hizo un ademan.  
-Mi prima me dijo que iba a analizar este para la clase de literatura y ya que yo también lo he leído pues… creí prudente no cambiar de libro-.  
-Mmm ya veo-. El profesor entró en ese instante y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Eventualmente su cerebro iba a trabajar como el de un muchacho de precisamente 17 años, cuando Rachel se acomodó en su silla, la falda le subió un poquito… cuando volvió a acomodarse se le subió más, revelando una buena parte de sus piernas y un poco más arriba.

Algo comenzó a fastidiarle en los pantalones… algo comenzó mas bien a hacer acto de presencia. _Oh no, no ahora! Bueno mas vale ahora que en el auditorio. _Levantó la mano.

-Si joven Fabray?-.  
-Me… me permite ir al baño?-.

El profesor no le dijo que si con palabras, le señaló a puerta y Quinn salió como bala hacia el baño más cercano. Cuando llegó agradeció que estuviera solo; sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Santana.

**Tengo el mismo problema que el sábado… no puedo esperar a que se me baje o perderé la clase, qué hago?-.Q**

Esperó unos segundos antes de que el celular le vibrara en el bolsillo.

**Ahora sí hazte cargo de eso, disfrutalo ;)-. S**

Con enorme aversión Quinn se desabotonó el pantalón y se bajó el cierre, su erección apretándole los calzoncillos. Los bajó, y el miembro le chocó a la altura del hombligo. _Ew _se dijo. No era una experta en esas cosas, más bien era como una recién nacida… lo había observado en las películas porno que a veces veía con Brittaney y con Santana… pero la teoría no hace la práctica.

Despues de tanto meditarlo y viendo cómo los minutos pasaban en su reloj, decidió pues, hacerse cargo de ello. Lo tomó entre su mano y comenzó a moverlo de forma instintiva… al cabo de un rato vio que definitivamente se sentía muy bien y que incluso estaba a punto de… si, eso.

Cuando terminó, limpió el desastre, salió para lavarse las manos y volver a toda prisa al salón.

**Prueba superada, no era tan malo como pensaba; aunque aun me da un poco de asco.- Q**

Cuando llegó a su asiento Santana ya le había respondido.

**Excelente, ahora pon atención a literatura y deja de pensar cómo te tirarías a Berry-. S**

Xxxxxx

Cuando entró al auditorio, Rachel ya estaba ahí, no era de sorprenderse; estaba sentada a la orilla del escenario con los pies colgando, las medias le llegaban casi a las rodillas, pero esta vez, su falda estaba en el largo correcto. Vio a Quinton acercarse a ella a paso tímido.

-Listo?-. Se paró y caminó al piano. Él bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que en ese movimiento Rachel había mostrado su ropa interior.  
-Creo que lo estoy-. Ella le sonrió un tanto altanera.  
-Qué vas a cantar?-. Quinn subió al escenario casi de un brinco, haciendo sonar sus cadenas.  
-nada que puedas interpretar en piano-. Rachel se sintió ofendida.  
-Ponme a prueba-. _Quisiera ponerte a prueba sobre el piano._  
-Killing loneliness de HIM-. La diva se quedó en blanco.  
-De acuerdo, tú ganas-.  
-Podemos ponerla en una grabadora… conecto el Ipod y… me escuchas cantar-.  
-Ok-. Fue lo único que contestó ella.

Conectó el aparato y la música comenzó a sonar, se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su voz de hombre le permitiera estar en el club Glee.

Comenzó.

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

Y resulta que Quinton también cantaba. Tomando mas agallas, siguió con la canción.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the night, forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war

Se animó a ver a Rachel directamente a los ojos y se movió por el escenario como su fuera de él. Y aquí venía la estrofa que requería de todos sus pulmones.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

Lo logró y se sonrió, viendo como Rachel lo miraba de vuelta.

_Killing loneliness_

Rachel se quedó callada por unos momentos, luego lo vio de nuevo y por ultimo desvió la mirada después de aclararse la garganta. Se bajó del banquillo del piano y caminó hacia las escaleras. Quinn la veía alejarse, agitado como estaba, con el pecho recibiendo grandes cantidades de aire.

-Estás dentro, para mi… ahora debes audicionar para el señor Shue, el maestro de español y ver qué dice él-.  
-Pensé que tú eras quien tenía la ultima palabra-. Dijo agitado aún.  
-Y el señor Shue también… cantas bien… lo harías mejor si dejaras de fumar-.  
-Cómo sabes que fumo?-.  
-Se nota en tu voz… así como se le notaba a Quinn a últimas fechas-.  
-No dejas de mencionarla-. Caminó hacia Rachel.  
-No lo había notado-. Dijo ésta tratando de sonar indiferente… la verdad es que estaba intrigada… así como así se había marchado? Tenía que reconocer que ya la extrañaba… pero luego estando con Quinton… era como si… no se hubiera ido.  
-Entonces, cuando es lo del club Glee?-.  
-Mañana, hoy no tendremos clase pues el señor Shuester saldrá de Lima-.  
-Oh… entonces ya salimos de clase?-. Fingiendo demencia Quinn era buenísima.  
-Ya-.  
-Necesitas aventón-.  
-Gracias, mi novio Finn me llevará-. No pudo evitar sentir celos.  
-Ah… ok-. Caminó lejos de ella, más deprisa incluso, abrió las puertas enojado y se marchó con grandes zancadas a su locker. Cerró la puerta de golpe.  
-Wow, hey, todo bien Quinton-. Santana, que llevaba a Britt del meñique.  
-Rachel me hace una audición para estar en Glee, canto, muy bien por cierto, luego se pone extraña conmigo, le digo que si terminamos clases por hoy, me dice que si, le ofrezco un aventón y me restriega en la cara que "Su novio Finn" la llevará-. Suspiró cansado –No tengo posibilidades, mi alma sigue siendo la misma, mi esencia, si no se fijó en Quinn, tampoco se fijará en Quinton-.

Brittaney le apretó un hombro.

-Date tiempo Quinn, no pierdas las esperanzas de acuerdo-.  
-De acuerdo-.

Salieron de la preparatoria y Puck salió de detrás de un pilar… había escuchado la conversación. Estaba hecho rollo… pero había escuchado bien. Así que este usurpador de puestos es… vaya!


	3. Bromance

**Bien, disfruten el capitulo, espero que les guste, les pido que escuchen las rolas. Saludos: N.**

* * *

Quinton estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo las paredes de su habitación, la alfombra, los muebles… y sin querer ya comenzaban a desagradarle. En qué momento se le ocurrió poner alfombra rosa? Tapiz lila? Dios. El edredón no estaba tan mal, era blanco con tinto, al menos no se veía tan femenino. _Pero es que sigo siendo mujer, o no? _Pues… quizás… pero si no lograba regresar a su cuerpo de Quinn, perdería por completo ese sentido de feminidad? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y recargó los codos en las rodillas.

Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas super extrañas; se percató de que pasó al menos cinco minutos viendo a una chica en la cafetería (y aunque eso también lo hacía siendo mujer, simplemente no sentía lo que sintió en ese momento), se dio cuenta de que cuando llegó a casa y abrió su lap, en seguida tecleo la palabra 'Porn' solo para borrarlo y escribir otra cosa en el buscador.

Se dio cuenta de que Brittaney y Santana eran en verdad increíblemente atractivas y que tenerlas cerca y olerlas era… pfff, no tenía ni palabras para describirlo, ahora entendía por qué a muchos los traían loquitos. Era cuestión de feromonas, sí, eso debía de ser, pero entonces por qué nunca se sintió atraída hacia ellas cuando era Quinn? Seguramente sus hormonas masculinas eran las que provocaban ese efecto.

No era que quisiera estar con alguna de ellas, sino que… comenzaba a notar ciertos detalles de sus cuerpos que antes no notaba, estaba acongojado, pero sabía que con ellas había la confianza de decirlo y lo entenderían, después de todo eran ellas quienes la habían apoyado desde el principio, más allá de asustarse y correr, se prestaron para idear un plan y regresarlo a su forma original, incluso habían ayudado con Judy y las… los habían acompañado a comprar ropa para Quinton.

Se quitó los pantalones y se puso unos shorts con diseño de cuadros y bolsas a los lados, también se cambió de playera, se sentía sudado, pero es que no se acostumbraba aún a la idea de que los hombres (generalmente) sudan más.

Se rascó la rapa de la moica y fue a su gabinete de los discos, estaban separados por género aunque más bien estaban separados por el tiempo en el que salió con las skanks. Los discos distaban mucho de lo que generalmente hubiera podido escuchar la Quinn de antes; había evitado el punk, se dio cuenta que sólo le gustaba vestirse como tal, pero que se había identificado más con el gótico o el post rock, también había encontrado algo de atractivo en el Industrial o el electrodark. Más bien era que Quinn era un mix de tantas cosas, quien se sentara a hurgar en sus discos se llevaría sin duda una gran sorpresa.

Las únicas que sabían todos sus secretos hasta el momento eran Britt y Santana. De ahí en más, todo lo que los demás veían era una enorme máscara… excepto cuando se tiñó el cabello de rosa y se puso el arete en la nariz, en ese momento nunca se sintió más libre… pero tuvo que disfrazarse de nuevo para poder ver a Beth y aún así, ni siquiera estaba con ella.

Comenzó a ver sus discos, era una lista interminable de Mp3 y originales: Placebo, Lacuna Coil, Within Temptation, Kelly Clarkson, P!nk, Nine Inch Nails, Miley Cirus?, _dios_ Björk, Sigur Rós, Raised By Swans, Surface of Atlantic, Alanis, Garbage, The cardigans _esos son Buenos _Evanescence y así una lista enorme de géneros que no tenían que ver con otros y que sin embargo formaban parte de su personalidad, su identidad.

Se decidió por escuchar lo viejo de Evanescence, las canciones que realmente valían la pena, ya luego pasó como todos, se volvieron comerciales y The Open Door le había dejado mucho que desear. Abrió la ventana y encendió un cigarro, aprovechando que Judy no estaba en la casa y así no subiría a su habitación guiada por el olor, obligándolo a apagarlo.

Comenzó a cantar Even in Death y le pareció tan extraño volver a escuchar su voz de hombre; cuando estaba en el auditorio lo había logrado, había impresionado a Rachel, o al menos eso pensaba, pero ahora, que estaba más consciente de lo que le estaba pasando y de los cambios que experimentaba… bueno, no pudo no notar el contraste de su voz ronca con la de Amy Lee.

_Rache, Rachel, Rachel_ se dijo. _Llevarás a la ruina mis emociones. _

Volvió a verse en el espejo, si tapaba con ambas manos su rostro y solo dejaba al descubierto los ojos, se daba cuenta de que era Quinn a quien veía, como si nada hubiera cambiado, era la misma mirada, el mismo brillo, su alma seguía siendo la misma, de eso no había duda.

Luego volvió a verse la mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz más grade, el cabello que seguía siendo rubio pero menos suave y delicado, aún así lindo y manejable. Sus cejas mas tupidas, levantó las manos a la altura de su cara y las vio, dándoles vuelta, las venas que resaltaban hasta en los brazos, sus vellos, el cuello ancho, la espalda.

Bueno, en definitiva no estaba mal, podría enamorarse de sí mismo. Si le gustaran los rubios, claro.

Escuchó un sonido en su ventana, pero pensó que lo había imaginado y siguió viéndose al espejo, pero luego un segundo golpe se escuchó y se levantó del banco que estaba frente a su tocador de tres espejos y camino a la ventana. Cuando se asomó le asustó ver a Puck con más piedritas en su mano. _Entonces sí es _pensó Puck, Quinn era la única que atendía así cuando la visitaba y evitaba entrar por puerta para no encontrarse con Judy.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos segundos, Quinton no sabía qué decir _Qué carajos hace aquí Puck? _Y él sólo le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Puedo pasar… Quin… ton?-. Se le aceleró el corazón, no le gustó para nada la forma en la que lo había nombrado.  
-Y para qué? Como quiera que te llames-.  
-Ah vamos, no finjas que no sabes mi nombre-.  
-No tengo ni puñetera idea de quien seas-.  
-Si no fueras tan guapo, te besaría para que recordaras quien soy, no vaya a ser que me enamore de ti y me vuelvas gay-.  
-Será mejor que te largues si no quieres bronca, no sé de qué me estás hablando, si quieres besar hombres ve y besa a Kurt-. Puck se echó a reír.  
-Vamos, déjame entrar, Quinn-.  
-Quinn no está, se fue de intercambio y yo, su primo, me estoy quedando con Judy-.  
-Y en su habitación no? La has visto, no es la cosa más masculina del mundo, seguro que te sentirías incómodo durmiendo ahí, en dado caso supongo que Judy te hubiera instalado en el cuarto para los invitados-.  
-Estaba… vine porque escuché ruidos en la ventana-.  
-Mentira . hasta fumas los mismos cigarros que ella-.  
-Los encontré en uno de sus cajones-.  
-Ahora espías en las cosas de tu prima?-. Gritó Puck divertido. Quinton tenía la cara roja y le temblaba la voz de nervios –Te escuché hablando con Santana y Brittaney… también sé que quieres bajarle la novia a Finn… aunque eso ya se veía desde antes-. Se ahogó con el humo de cigarro.  
-En serio, qué quieres?-. Dijo con la voz rasposa, tratando de jalar aire.  
-Hablar contigo, dudo mucho que Santana y Britt sean de mucha ayuda, no dejan de ser chicas, Quinn-.  
-Deja de llamarme Quinn!-.  
-Entonces déjame pasar-. Quinton agachó la mirada y soltó un bufido, aventó la ceniza fuera de la ventana y volteó a ver a Puck.  
-La puerta está abierta Puckerman-.

Puck sonrió y soltó las piedritas que tenía en la mano, se sacudió la tierra y caminó a la entrada, solo para regresarse dudoso.

-Está tu madre en casa?-.  
-No-. Contestó él.  
-Ja! Ya no es duda, sí eres Quinn!-.  
-Fuck me-. Dijo Quinton entre dientes –Cállate y sube idiota-.

Cuando Puck estuvo en la habitación de Quinn, se dedicó a observar con detenimiento y curiosidad al chico que estaba frente a él, sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los ojos fijos en él y los dedos entrelazados mientras recargaba las muñecas en las rodillas, con las piernas abiertas.

Tenía vellos largos en las piernas, rizados como todos, era más peludo que él y tenía más chamorro; tenía puestos unos tennis de cintas, de esos que usan los chicos de ahora para andar en patineta, la moica le quedaba bien y debía admitir que habérselo pintado de color rojo en las puntas lo hacía ver más interesante, sin embargo no le convencía el arete en la nariz, que lo hacía ver un poco (pero solo un poquito) afeminado, aunque eso le hizo sentido.

-Levántate la playera-. Ordenó.  
-Para qué? Estás loco-.  
-Levántatela, no tiene nada que ver con el morbo que me caracteriza, eres hombre, no me gustas de hombre, bueno, eres guapo… debo admitirlo, pero a ti definitivamente no te emborracharía para luego aprovecharme de ti-. Quinton se levantó la playera.  
-Y hasta tienes cuadros en el abdomen! Carajo-. Se rió bastante divertido –Cómo sucedió este viernes de locos?-.  
-Hey, yo no hice cambio de cuerpo con mi madre, ni con nadie, solo… soy un chico y ya-. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación –Estábamos teniendo una noche de chicas en casa de Santana cuando Britt dijo que a las once once se pide un deseo, ya había escuchado algo de eso, pero la verdad es que como todos los deseos que se piden, creí que era un juego y nada más…-.  
-Y pediste ser un chico-. Interrumpió Puck.  
-No precisamente…-. Respiró cansado y fastidiado, de verdad tenía que repetir lo que había sucedido? Al parecer sí –Deseé ser la Quinn de antes; digo, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que me cambió la vida que me dejaras embarazada- _Dios, qué extraño suena eso viniendo de un chico _pensó Puck –quería, no sé… volver a ser aquella mujer segura, frívola, popular… tantas cosas que dejé de ser, que me perdí, me perdí Puck y no sabía cómo ser la misma-. Noah lo veía con cara de no entender por qué entonces estaba así.

-Pero, resulta que sí, tienes razón, no hace poco que quiero dejar a Finnepto sin novia, solo que resulta que esa novia no es ni siquiera heterocuriosa – Puck se rió del término.  
-Heterocuriosa?-. Siguió riendo.  
-Ponte serio Puck- Se tranquilizó –Unos minutos antes de pedir el deseo, pensé que mi vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil si en lugar de ser Quinn hubiera sido Quinton… y cuando cerré los ojos para hacer lo que había dicho Britt, pedir mi deseo, las ideas se me revolvieron y desperté siendo esto…-. Volvió a sentarse en la cama –Y estoy teniendo muchas emociones que no tenía y sensaciones que no tenía… no sabes el asco que me da ir a orinar Puck-. Volvió a reír, Quinton se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No es tan malo dude, porque te puedo llamar dude, no? Ya que estamos en confianza-.  
-Supongo-.  
-Mira, de hecho no lo es, siempre y cuando tengas la higiene correcta aunque si te soy sincero, ninguno de los que conozco se lava las manos después de ir al baño-.  
-Ah qué asco! No vuelvo a saludar a ningún cabrón de mano-.  
-Wow, hey y ya maldices como camionero-.  
-Siempre lo he hecho Puck, pero una dama debe guardar apariencias-. Se sonrieron –Y… mmm- Quinton se aclaró la garganta agarrando el valor para preguntar lo que quería preguntar –Y es… bueno cómo debo… tú sabes… limpiarlo cuando me bañe-. Puck se sentó a su lado y levantó su dedo índice.  
-Bueno… yo soy judío, lo que significa que tengo la circuncisión, así que… mira solo tienes que jalar…  
-No, no, no, no me digas-. Se tapó los oídos – la la la la la la la-. Puck le quitó las manos.  
-Tú me preguntaste cómo era, tienes que hacerlo Quinn-. Caminó a la MacBook, abrió google y comenzó a escribir en el buscador –Mínimo te lo conoces?-.  
-Por dios, intento verlo lo menos posible Puck-.  
-Entonces si te digo prepucio…-. Quinton le volteó los ojos.  
-Puck, yo también tuve la clase de sexualidad a los 12, recuerdas?-.  
-Bueno, retraes el prepucio, que es este- Se lo mostró en la pantalla –Y te lavas y ya, listo, pene limpio-.  
-Oh dios…-.  
-Y dime, eres grande?-.  
-Puck!-.  
-Qué? Es normal que entre hombres se lo midan y vean quien lo tiene más grande-. Quinton negó con la cabeza y sonrió.  
-Me entretiene mucho que ustedes los hombres tienen una obsesión por eso-.  
-Somos hombres, claro, es cuestión de poder, somos más primitivos Quinn-.  
-No lo sé, no lo he medido-.  
-Has jugado con él?-.  
-Con él? Como si lo personificaras? En serio, Puck?-. Noah se encogió de hombros –Una vez-. Puck comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-Lo sabía, prácticamente sabía tu respuesta-.  
-Pero… pero, fue porque… era necesario, no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera implicado que perdiera la clase-.  
-Dejame adivinar, estabas pensando en Rachel-. Su rostro se puso rojo –Y cuánto tiempo estarás así?-. Quinton suspiró exhausto.  
-Ni idea-.  
-Sabes que no le diré a nadie verdad baby mama?-.  
-Es tan extraño escucharte decirme así ahora que no tengo nada de mama-.  
-A mí también me saca de onda, pero no dejas de serlo, tienes la misma mirada… la mirada triste de siempre… desde entonces; creo que esto te ayudará a descansar de toda la mierda en la que te metí y te metiste-.  
-Creo que… sí, creo que así será-.  
-Qué harás con Rachel?-.  
-Nada, por el momento… pero necesito entrar a Glee, crees que el estúpido de Will me acepte?-.  
-Will acepta a todos, puedes cantar?-. Él asintió –Entonces llegaré contigo y le diré que a falta de Quinn está Quinton y serás parte del grupo, luego te daré tips para que enamores a mi judía sexy-.  
-Ja! **tu **judía sexy? Seh, claaaaaro; y tips tuyos? Pff-.  
-Qué? Por algo las traigo muertas, hasta tú caíste-.  
-Ya veremos Puck, ya veremos-.  
-Bueno, me voy-. Caminó a la puerta –Oh, me prestas tu playera de los cráneos en el frente?-. Quinton rió.  
-No puedo creer esto… llévatela-. Puck la tomó y salió de la habitación –Pero no la llenes de grasa ni nada!-. Le gritó desde su cuarto.  
-Descuida!-. Le contestó Puck con otro grito desde el final de las escaleras y así, con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Quinton volvió a quedarse con sus rollos de cómo acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

**xxxxxx**

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el auditorio, que sería donde Quinton volvería a hacer un performance pero ahora para todos y el grupo en sí, diera el veredicto de si se quedaba o no. Puck había llegado con él y en seguida William le había dado la bienvenida, pero era de rutina que los nuevos integrantes dieran una muestra de su talento.

Rachel lo veía desde su asiento, curiosa, con los brazos cruzados y esperando ver cuál canción iba a cantar _seguro que no puede cantar nada que no sea rock._

Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban; nunca se había sentido así, pero cuando entró a Glee era porrista y tenía a Brittaney y Santana como apoyo, ahora estaba solo y todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, ÉL. Se paró frente al micrófono que estaba en su base, volvió a rascarse la rapa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Voy a cantarles… Lost In Paradise de Evanescence-. _Claro, tenía que ser rock _pensó Rachel. –Quiero, aunque claro está que no es de importancia, pero aún así decirlo, que va dedicado a alguien que perdí en el trayecto de la vida _A Lucy Quinn Fabray_ –Dale Brad-. Urgió Quinn al hombre que estaba sentado ante el piano.

_I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me_

Cerró los ojos por un momento y continuó, luego los abrió de nuevo, teniendo la vista en los tres en los que confiaba, Puck, Santana y Britt.

_All the promises I made  
Just to let you down_

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, sus pulmones eran más grandes, tomaban mas aire y sabía cómo llegar a la nota porque Rachel alguna vez dio tips para hacerlo…

_You believed in me, but I'm broken  
I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

Todos estaban aferrados a sus asientos, atentos a la voz de Quinton, cuya canción había hecho prácticamente suya, había transformado la voz de una mujer a algo increíble. Will no podía siquiera parpadear.

Volvió a prepararse para jalar aire, pues venía el coro.

_We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in Paradise_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyó que iba a llorar, pero siguió con la canción.

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you_

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

_**Definitivamente lo que siento es que no tengo ya nada. **_Pensó.

Atrapó todo el aire posible.

_We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise_

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in Paradise

Tenía la cara roja y pensó que no iba a lograrlo, que no iba a llegar a las notas que requería, pero lo hizo y sin saberlo él, había dejado a una Rachel Berry sin aliento, aún más de lo que estaba Quinn.

Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos sin quitarlo de la base y terminó.

_Alone, and lost in Paradise_

Will comenzó a aplaudir satisfecho, con esa sonrisa de gato Garfield que tiene.

-Wow! Excelente Quinton, en serio, wow; qué opinan muchachos, se queda?-. Todos menos el trío dinámico aplaudieron y dieron la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de Glee. Luego Rachel habló, celosa de que le ganara los solos.  
-Si me permite señor Shuester, me parece que Quinton debería de cantar algo que no sea rock, visto está que puede hacerlo, pero, puede cantar un clásico?-.  
-Es la primer canción que nos muestra, Rachel, dudo mucho que sólo tenga voz para el rock-. Dijo Will.  
-Pues ayer cantó lo mismo, rock-.  
-Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó un Finn celoso. Rachel se encogió en su asiento.  
-Bueno, es que… me… me pidió si podía unirse y yo le dije que… que le haría una audición-.  
-Los dos solos?-. Estaba enojándose.  
-Si; pero fue una audición Finn, no sé para qué molestarse-.  
-Es eso verdad Quinton?-. Volteo a verlo William.  
-Pues…- Se volteó a ver a Rachel que en vez de parecer asustada, se veía decidida a dejarlo en vergüenza _No cambias Rachel! _  
-Es verdad señor Shuester-.  
-No creen que es mejor que nos demuestre que sabe cantar otro género?-.  
-Berry, no has visto ya hasta donde alcanzan sus pulmones?!-. Gritó Santana desesperada.  
-Estoy hablando de géneros Santana, no de tonos-. Santana estaba por levantarse de su asiento pero la detuvo Britt.  
-Relájate S. eso no ayudará a Q.-. Se quedó sentada, pero matando con la mirada a Rachel.

Quinn sonrió malvadamente _ok, vamos pues a desarmar a Rachel Barbra Berry, no tengo mucho, pero quizás funcione _ –Descuide señor Shue, creo que puedo cantar algo… más propio de Rachel Berry y después de todo era algo que me temía-.  
-Hey, cuida tu tono con mi novia!-. Gritó Finn.  
-Hablo con el maestro, no contigo niño; si entiendes no? Él y yo y tú, sales sobrando-.  
-Eres un…-.  
-Finn! Cálmate o tendré que pedirte que salgas del auditorio-. Se calmó a regañadientes –Adelante joven Fabray-.  
-Traje a un violinista, si no le importa-. Negó con la cabeza; detrás de la cortina salió un chico que estaba en el grupo de música.

Caminó hacia Brad y le dijo algo muy, muy quedo, luego se volvió de nuevo al público y fijó su mirada en Rachel, luego vio a Britt que sonreía entusiasmada y se dirigió a Will.

-Si me permite, necesitaré a Brittaney para esto-. Todos fruncieron el ceño. Cuando el maestro accedió B. fue casi a brincos hacia Quinton. Subió al escenario y Santana se irguió en su asiento, había visto esto con anterioridad en su casa, y en casa de Britt y de Q. lo habían hecho docenas de veces porque era su número favorito y había accedido a prestarle a B, porque ella no era fan de la película y le daba morbo ver a B. bailar con alguien más.

-Esto se pondrá bueno Puckerman, observa-. Le dio un codazo y él volvió la mirada al escenario.

Britt y Quinton se pararon uno frente al otro pero a una distancia de tres metros, el rubio dio la señal y Brad comenzó con la música. Rachel supo en seguida _ .dios! Le tango de Roxanne._

Cuando comenzó el violín Britt y él dieron el primer paso, pie derecho hacia la izquierda; hicieron una serie de movimientos antes de acercarse y comenzar con el tango, luego Quinn le dio vuelta a Britt y la soltó.

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to put  
On that red light.  
Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night._

Señaló a Santana que sabía también lo que seguía, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellas. Comenzó a bailar con Britt mientras Quinton se quedaba parado viéndolas.

_Her eyes upon your face,  
Her hand upon your hand,  
Her lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!_

Cambiando el His por el Her para sonar más real. El aliento de los presentes de nuevo estaba fuera de sus cuerpos.

_Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you._

Inflaba el pecho, la voz le salía tan natural; en el transcurso donde no hay voz y sigue la música, B. regresó a sus brazos e hicieron otro tango. Su cuerpo era más grande y quizás no se movía con tanta gracia como cuando era Quinn, pero sabía los pasos de memoria y puso su esfuerzo y sudor en cada movimiento.

Después B. volvió a encontrarse con Santana.

_Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you._

Brittaney pasaba de los brazos de Quinton a los de Santana hasta que al final, igual que en la película, B. terminó en el suelo después de que él hiciera como que la degollaba con un cuchillo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, aún mas que cuando había cantado Lost in Paradise. El primero en aplaudir fue Artie, le siguió Mike, impresionado por lo que acababa de ver, y así los demás hasta que finalmente aplaudió Rachel, Finn no lo hizo.

-Era válido que lo apoyaran Santana y Brittaney?-. Preguntó Hudson.  
-Pues lo fue, fue un buen espectáculo-.  
-Él debió habernos demostrado su talento sin backup, así lo hicimos todos señor Shue-. Quinton tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, ahora que tenía la fuerza para golpear a Finn lo haría, sólo quería otra razón, una más fuerte y estar fuera de la prepa.  
-Ni tú con todo el apoyo has bailado como él, admítelo Finnntonto, estas total y completamente celoso; ni aunque tengas a las mejores bailarinas de todo el mundo, hasta una botarga baila mejor que tú-. Puck se echó a reír.  
-Puckerman, por favor-.  
-Lo siento señor Shue, pero estas niñas tienen razón, si el chico quiere estar en Glee y se nota que quiere, yo lo apruebo, doy mi voto para que se quede, hagámoslo democrático señor Shue, que levante la mano quien quiera que Quinton esté con nosotros-. Todos menos Finn levantaron la mano, incluso Rachel dudó al principio pero finalmente cedió.  
-Bien, no se diga más, bienvenido a Glee-. Britt se abrazó a él y Santana le dio una palmada en la espalda.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sintió un codo por detrás y en seguida alguien lo azotaba contra el locker… Finn.

-He visto cómo miras a Rachel, si crees que tienes oportunidad con ella, olvidalo, ella me ama a mi-.  
-Si estuvieras tan seguro no tendrías por qué venir a reiterármelo, sólo cuando se trata de tu honor defiendes tu relación con Rachel, pero cuando no, pareciera que te avergüenzas de ella, eres un imbécil Finn, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás-.  
-Quién eres tú para decirlo? Apenas me conoces-.  
-Sé mas de ti de lo que te imaginas, lárgate de mi vista tiranosaurio rex antes de que me arrepienta de no tenerte en el piso llorando por el papito que no tienes, porque era igual de perdedor que tú-.

En un segundo Finn lo tenía en el suelo; sintió el primer puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo y luego sintió cómo el colmillo se le encajaba en el labio, probó el sabor dulzón de su sangre.

-Hey! Hey!-. Llegó corriendo Puck y levantó a Finn de un movimiento.  
-Hudson, a mi oficina-. Era Figgins. –Los dos a mi oficina-.

Dadas las circunstancias Finn fue expulsado tres días; testigos habían dicho que fue él quien había agredido a Quinton y que éste no había sido para defenderse, inteligentemente él se lavó las manos para que el villano fuera Hudson, y es que así era, él nunca agredió a Finn.

**xxxxxxx**

Tenía un pedazo enorme de carne en el pómulo y su mamá lo estaba regañando, a pesar de haberle explicado la situación, Judy le decía que las peleas no estaban permitidas y que él lo había provocado por haberle hablado así a Finn en el auditorio y lo que dijo de su padre, era evidente que se iba a sentir amenazado, que su territorio estaba en peligro, alguien más quería llegar a conquistarlo.

Estaban discutiendo cuando sonó el timbre. Judy fue quien atendió la puerta, regresó con los ojos bien abiertos y le dijo en un susurro.

-Es Rachel… la pasé a la sala-. Quinton se irguió en seguida, estaba desparramado en la silla, pero en cuanto escuchó quien era, se sentó y se quitó la carne de la cara. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo, tenía el labio hinchado y reventado, el ojo lo tenía morado.

-Hola-. Dijo ella en cuanto lo vio.  
-Hola-. Se sentó frente a ella en el sillón individual, se recargó, cruzó la pierna y descansó los brazos a los lados.  
-Quiero disculparme por lo que hizo Finn… no creí que te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte-.  
-Tú no tienes que disculparte por él Rachel-.  
-Parte de esa agresión fue mi culpa-. Quinton frunció el ceño –Si no me hubiera puesto como me puse en el auditorio y después…-.  
-No entiendo-. Rachel se paró y le dio la espalda.  
-Lo que pasa es que… al principio estuve a la defensiva porque… eres muy bueno… y…-.  
-No voy a quitarte los solos Rachel, no soy Kurt y no me interesa que el mundo me vea y me aplauda-.  
-Cómo sabes lo de Kurt?-. Se le subió el color al rostro y comenzó a titubear.  
-Pues… pues… tenía buena comunicación con Quinn, tengo; así que… por eso lo sé. Todo me lo contaba… por eso sé cómo eres-.  
-Te hablaba de mi?-. Se sentó de nuevo, atenta, esperando saber lo que había dicho Quinn de ella.  
-Sí, tú sabes… lo normal, lo que pasaba en Glee, sus compañeros… cosas-.  
-Habló algo en especial de mí?-.  
-Sólo tu afán de acaparar la atención, que cantas muy bien… y creo que ya-.  
-Oh-. Se miraron unos momentos, en silencio –Me la recuerdas mucho… tienen los mismos ojos-.  
-Te parece? Creo que los míos son mas oscuros-. Desvió la mirada.  
-No… pareciera que la estoy viendo-.  
-Yo… em… necesitas algo más?-.  
-No… no, sólo quería venir a disculparme y ver cómo estabas; Finn es mi novio, pero creo que… que lo hayan expulsado le servirá para no ser tan impulsivo-. Se levantó y caminó a la salida, Quinton detrás de ella.

Se quedaron en el descanso, antes de bajar el escalón que la llevaría a la puerta de entrada y de ahí a su auto. Rachel le vio el labio abierto y la hinchazón, levantó el índice y le rozó apenas, Quinton hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quitó.  
-De verdad lo siento-.  
-No fue tu culpa-.  
-Bienvenido a Glee… perdón por haber sido tan altanera contigo-. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-Me lo esperaba Rachel-. Ella sonrió -Qué?-.  
-Pues al menos aparte de tu tía, eres el primer Fabray que me llama por mi nombre-.  
-Quinn no lo hacía?-.  
-Pocas veces-.  
-Ah-. Se rascó la rapa de la nuca.  
-Quizas invada tu espacio personal y sea muy pronto, pero esta es mi bienvenida y mi disculpa, voy a abrazarte, ok?-.  
-O…oookei-.

El cuerpo diminuto de Rachel se pegó al suyo, era cálido y abrazable, olía riquísimo y su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Se separaron.

-Y también eres el único Fabray que me abraza-. Se puso rojo en seguida –Hueles a ella-. Le levantó la ceja –Y levantas la ceja como ella!-. Se rió divertida, una ricilla curiosa.  
-Olemos igual por el detergente, ni modo que Judy use uno distinto en mi-.  
-Nu uh… el perfume-.  
-Ah, echale la culpa a Kalvin por hacer perfumes unisex-. Rachel siguió sonríendole.  
-Bueno simpático Fabray, debo irme-.  
-Te acompaño-.

Le cerró la puerta del auto y se despidió de ella quedándose en la acera hasta que el auto desapareció en la esquina.

Subió rapidísimo a su habitación.

-Me voy a bañar, no me interrumpas!-.  
-No lo haré!-. Gritó de vuelta su madre.

Y así, Quinton Q.U.I.N.T.O.N. se hizo su primera paja con consentimiento.


	4. Duetos

Era una mañana fresca en la preparatoria Mckinley, las nubes le habían tapado el paso al sol, sin embargo no hacía demasiado frío ni calor; la resolana calaba en los ojos y si estabas fuera seguramente sería buena idea usar unos lentes de sol.

Quinton estaba sentado en las gradas con los codos recargados en la grada de atrás, usaba unos lentes oscuros con forma de aviador que usaba cuando era Quinn, traía una playera blanca ceñida al torso y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

No estaba fumando, simplemente veía el campo de football, no había considerado unirse a ellos, ser un Jock… eso impresionaría a Rachel? Sabía cómo jugar americano, ser porrista había tenido sus ventajas… sin embargo… se sentía más atraído a unirse al equipo de Basketball.

Escuchó unos pasos a su lado, volteó el rostro y vio a Puck y Santana, luego se volvió al campo de nuevo. San se sentó a su izquierda y Puck a su derecha, dejándolo en medio.

-Hey chicos-. No los recibió con entusiasmo, su voz sonaba más bien como la de un robot.  
-Necesitamos hablar Q.-. Quinton sabía por el tono de voz de S. que eso era una orden más bien.  
-Acerca de…?-.  
-La canción de ayer-.  
-Perdona si me acerqué de más a Britt, pero era parte del número-.  
-No hablo de esa-.  
-ah vaya… qué hay pues de la otra canción?-.  
-En serio te sientes así?-. Preguntó Puck; él no volteó a verlos.  
-Fue claro, no? Además no hay que olvidar que es por eso que estoy así, porque Quinn Fabray se perdió quién sabe dónde-.  
-No sabíamos…-.  
-Chicos, tranquilos… es normal, nunca me he sentido del todo bien conmigo misma, pero al menos antes tenía las ganas y el orgullo para hacer las cosas, aunque fuera pisar el mundo y exprimirlo…-.  
-Sabes que estamos aquí para ti, verdad?-. Quinton sonrió un poco.  
-Lo sé Puck-.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo al equipo de americano entrenar. Escuchaban el silbato de la coach Bestie y sus gritos de macho por todo el campo.

-Creen que Bestie haya pedido un deseo también y sea un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer?-. Preguntó Santana en son de broma, Quinton y Puck rieron.  
-Pues qué mala pata por quien se lo cumplió, porque parece hombre con pechos… al menos le ha dado un corazón de oro y un alma super sensible, es un ser humano increíble-.  
-Seh, es una buena bestia-. Contestó Puck.  
-Creen que si entro al equipo de baloncesto tenga mayor oportunidad de que Rachel se fije en mi?-.  
-Yo creo que eso pasaría si te metes al de football-. Dijo Santana con seguridad, se alisó la falda de los Cheerios y continuó –Además sería como darle en todo el ego a Hudson-.  
-Síp, peor que una patada en las bolas-. Apoyó Puck.  
-Mhm, me preguntó cómo es eso de que te peguen en las bolas-.

En seguida sintió un dolor agudo y se sofocó, casi creyó desmayarse, se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y se echó para adelante dejándose caer en la grada que estaba más abajo; cuando por fin pudo hablar…

-Deja que pueda pararme y te reventaré los testículos de una patada Puck! No sé qué es peor, si esto o parir-. Se quedó en posición fetal hasta que Santana y Puck dejaron de reír, luego se acercaron a Quinton y él le levantó las piernas hasta el pecho como hacían cuando tenían accidentes en el campo sin usar su uniforme (por ende sin concha que los cubriera).  
-Ahora solo te falta tener sexo con una mujer para que sepas casi al cien lo que es tener un amigo de estos-. Le dio la mano y lo levantó.

Quinton se puso al lado de Santana y caminaron hacia los salones, pero en un movimiento rápido estuvo al lado de Puck y en menos de un segundo éste ya estaba en el suelo con las manos en su entrepierna.

-También quería saber cómo era golpear en las bolas-.

Xxxxx

Al final de clases fue el primero en llegar a Glee, lo que le pareció increíblemente extraño porque Rachel siempre era la que ganaba la carrera.

Se sentó ante el piano de Brad y tocó las teclas, rozándolas apenas, cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar en los salones, pasillos y club glee antes de volver a ser Quinn? Volvería a serlo? Terminaría la preparatoria siendo Quinton?

Dio un re, mi, sol, la, sin sentido, solo para escuchar el sonido de las notas, no intentaba inventar una nueva melodía, se acordó de Hydn y tocó la versión que salía en la película de entrevista con el vampiro, cuando Lestat está hablando con Claudia.

Comenzó con la pieza sin percatarse de que Rachel se había quedado parada en el umbral, sin hacer el menor ruido, no se había movido para nada para que la tela de su vestido no se escuchara, él continuó con la melodía, moviendo la cabeza; se equivocó una vez y maldijo, no se dio cuenta tampoco de que ella se sonrió cuando escucho lo que dijo. Empezó de nuevo y ésta vez no se equivocó, solo se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Artie que le pedía a Rachel que se hiciera a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

Se giró y vio a Rachel entrando al salón, entrecerró los ojos, podía casi apostar porque ella había estado ahí escuchándolo; cuando pasó a su lado se sonrieron y ocuparon sus lugares, sacó el libro de La Reina de los Condenados y se tapó el rostro para no verla; éste día no estaba de buen humor, había perdido esperanzas de todo, era como si quisiera darse un empujón pero luego se decidía por quedarse más bien en la quietud, en no hacer nada.

Cuando el trío dinámico entró se sentaron a su lado pero no interrumpieron su lectura, en lugar de eso Puck se acercó a él para leer también, así como hacía con Quinn; Rachel volteó a verlos y se dio cuenta del gesto… frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kurt.

-Desde cuándo Puck es tan unido con los chicos?-. Volteó a verlos.  
-Pues a veces se le da, conmigo también lo ha sido-.  
-Bueno, pero ya tiene la confianza de estar así con Quinton? Entró ayer-. Kurt se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que se llevan bien por… el estilo que traen, los dos parecen rudos aunque Quinton es como… más oscuro… no sé Rachel, por qué preguntas? Te gusta Quinton?-. Chocó su hombro con el de la diva.  
-No seas ridículo Kurt tu hermano y yo estamos muy enamorados, tan enamorados que sólo estamos esperando terminar la preparatoria para mudarnos juntos a Nueva York-. Kurt se burló.  
-Finn no ha aplicado para nada bueno, dudo mucho que se vaya a estudiar a NY; y además creo que quiere más bien irse a California-. Rachel enmudeció.

No pudo contestar nada, en ese momento entró el señor Shue.

-Bien muchachos, tengo ya la siguiente tarea para las estatales, recuerdan el año pasado cuando hicimos un concurso de parejas para ver quien cantaba en ellas y aparte se ganaban una cena en Breadstix? Pues éste año será lo mismo-.  
-Señor Shue-. Dijo Rachel levantando la mano –Aunque Finn no esté aquí me gustaría escogerlo como mi compañero-. Quinton volteó los ojos y prefirió seguir con su libro.  
-Lamentablemente Rachel, este año a mi me toca asignar a las parejas-. Todos se quejaron menos Quinton, quien volvió a levantar la mirada.  
-Señor Shue, eso no es justo, que tal que nos asigna con alguien con quien no trabajamos tan bien-.  
-Precisamente ahí está el reto-. Jaló una silla y se sentó con los brazos recargados en el respaldo, les echó un vistazo, como escudriñándolos, recordando todos y cada uno de los altercados más fuertes que hubieran tenido, estrechó las manos haciendo un sonido de aplauso –Bien, es una lástima que Quinn y Finn no estén aquí ahora- Quinton volvió a levantar la vista –Porque de verdad quería a Quinn con Rachel o Santana- Éstos se vieron de reojo y soltaron un bufido al mismo tiempo; el profesor frunció el ceño y siguió viéndolos –Los menos problemáticos me van a costar trabajo; bien, Mike te quiero con Artie-.  
-Pero nosotros no peleamos-. Shuester se paró y anotó los nombres en el pizarrón.  
-No, pero Artie estuvo enojado contigo por Tina-. No dijeron nada, era verdad.  
-No le parece mejor que Finn cante con todos?-. Bromeó Santana. Rachel volteó los ojos, todos se echaron a reír, incluso Shue sonrío.  
-Un día de estos les hacemos un apartado especial a ti y a Finn-. Contestó también bromeando –Y bueno a falta de Finn, cantas con Rachel-. Quinton volteó a verla con la boca abierta, se echó a reír divertido y volvió al libro.  
-Puck, cantas con Finn, por la misma razón que Artie y Mike-.

-Pero Finn ni siquiera está viniendo a clases-.  
-Puedes ir a su casa a practicar y para la siguiente semana ya estará de vuelta con nosotros; Mercedes… cantarás con… Blaine-.  
-Señor Shue, él y yo tampoco peleamos, cuál es su razón?-.  
-No son tan unidos sin embargo, cierto?-.  
-Cierto-.  
-Bien, entonces Mercedes y Blaine; Quinton y…-. Se volteó a verlo, con la mano en la barbilla… había tenido un altercado con Finn y un roce con Rachel, pero ya estaban asignados con alguien más –Kurt; y Tina y Britt; y Rory con Sugar-.  
-ellos no tienen roces, lo hubiera dejado con Artie-.  
-Chicos, es imposible acomodarlos de modo que sea perfecto, casi todos han peleado con todos, así que dejemos a Rory con Sugar-.  
-No se esforzó mucho-. Susurró Kurt al oído de Blaine, él asintió  
-se pueden ir, vayan ensayando, tienen una semana-. Kurt se levantó y caminó hacia él, le estiró la mano.  
-Bueno ya que propiamente no nos presentaron yo soy tu compañero en esta tarea, Kurt-. Le estrechó fuerte la mano –Ouch, ouch, cuidado con mi manicura-.  
-Aaah… perdón-. Vio a Rachel acercarse y sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a Santana.  
-Bien Santana, tengo ya varias propuestas de canción que seguramente nos harán ganar, esto será pan comido, con tu voz y mi voz lograremos ser quienes hagamos el performance en las estatales-.  
-Claro Berry, lo que tú digas-. Se volvió a Q.  
-Ensayaremos en mi casa, estás invitado-.  
-P… pero debemos ensayar cada quien por su cuenta, pueden copiarnos Santana-.  
-Hobbit-. Quinton se puso rígido en su asiento, queriendo regañar a S.- Son dos chicos y nosotras dos chicas, qué podrían copiarnos? Los vestidos y tacones? Ni Kurt lo haría-.  
-No sé cómo tomar ese comentario-. Dijo Kurt.  
-Como sea, hoy los espero en mi casa a las 6 de la tarde-. Se paró y le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja a Quinton –Nos vamos?-. Él no supo qué era lo que estaba haciendo Santana.  
-Eeeh, ajá, si-. Se levantó y se colgó la mochila en el hombro izquierdo; Santana volteó a ver a Rachel que estaba tensa en su asiento –Hasta las seis, enana-. Tomó a Quinton de la mano –Tú también Kurt, ahí estará Q.-. Caminaron a la salida y Britt se les acercó tomando también de la mano a Quinton.  
-Esos tres lo están haciendo, es seguro-. Dijo Kurt sin parpadear siquiera. Rachel no dijo nada pero por alguna extraña razón no le gustó lo que escuchó.

Quinton se cercioró de que no los siguiera nadie y luego se detuvo.

-Qué fue eso Santana?-.  
-Relájate Quinn, viste la cara que puso cuando te acaricié el lóbulo?-. él negó con la cabeza.  
-Fue genial! Este es mi plan, nos reunimos en mi casa y así empiezas a tener más interacción con Rachel, pero de vez en cuando salgo con cosas como esta para ver si logramos hacer que Rachel se sienta un poco celosa-.  
-San, cómo vas a darle celos a alguien que ni siquiera siente algo por mi?-.  
-Paciencia Quinton, paciencia; puede servir el hecho de que Finnocence estará estos días ausente-.  
-Yo… no tengo idea de cómo cortejar a una mujer-.  
-Nosotras tampoco-. Dijo Britt.  
-Simplemente supimos que éramos la una para la otra-. Completó San.  
-Aw, ternuras, su cursilería me da ganas de llorar-.  
-Hey! Tu sarcasmo no me entretiene-. Quinton rió.  
-Las veo a las seis-.  
-De acuerdo-. Caminó hacia la salida, dejando atrás a Britt y Santana que se tomaron de la mano para ir hacia el coche de San. Escuchó a Kurt que le gritaba.

-Quinton! Hey Quinton espera!-. Se detuvo y se giró, venía corriendo hacia él con su mochila en el hombro –Me parecería bueno que quedáramos de acuerdo en una canción antes de practicarla en casa de Santana-. Vio a Rachel salir del salón y dirigirse a ellos.  
-Te parece si lo hacemos afuera, necesito un cigarro-.  
-Mmm oh, ok-.

Salieron al estacionamiento y caminaron hacia el Beetle, Rachel unos pasos atrás de ellos, recordó que siempre se iban juntos y seguramente ella iría a visitar a Finn. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de sus pantalones junto con el encendedor de color rojo, se encorvó un poco al encenderlo, poniendo la mano para proteger el fuego de la ventisca que estaba haciendo. Dio la primer bocanada y aventó el humo lejos de Kurt.

-Propuestas?-. Preguntó, pero él no le respondió, lo seguía viendo con interés –Kurt!- se sobresaltó.  
-Ah, eh, qué?-.  
-Que si tienes propuestas-. Volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios y luego tiró la ceniza, se recargó en el auto y cruzó la pierna, un tobillo sobre el otro.  
-Edelweiss, del musical The Sound of Music-. Quinton rió mientras su compañero se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía indignado –No sé cuál es el chiste Quinton-.  
-Que me esperaba algo así-.  
-Y por qué?-.  
-Eres como muy… histriónico, claro que escogerías algo de un musical-. Continuó fumando –Quieres musical? Vamos a cantar What You Feel de Once More With Feeling-.  
-Me temo que no conozco ese musical-.  
-También me esperaba eso; es de un episodio de Buffy The Vampire Slayer, aquí, ven, te lo enseño-. Sacó el celular y abrió youtube, se lo pasó a Kurt y él lo vio sin decir nada.  
-Y supongo que tú serías el demonio y yo ella, no? Olvídalo, sabes cuántas líneas son? No, esa no funciona-. Tomó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
-Mira ni tú ni yo, hagamos un mashup-.  
-No suena mal; tienes canciones en mente?-.  
-Tengo varias, Come Undone de Duran Duran- comenzó a contar con los dedos sin soltar el cigarrillo – Jack's Lament, I Put a Spell on You, What Else is There de Ryoksopp, mmm…-.  
-Quizás podamos hacerlo con dos de las canciones que me has dado-.  
-Cuáles?-.  
-Come Undone con What Else is There-.  
-Mmm, me gusta, cuál quieres cantar tú?-.  
-No lo sé, eso lo veremos cuando estemos en casa de Santana-.  
-De acuerdo, te veo a las seis-. Sacó las llaves del Beetle, volteó a ver a Rachel y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano.  
-Si, a las seis nos vemos-.

Rachel se subió a la camioneta de Kurt y vio irse a Quinton en el auto que era d Quinn, se percató de que incluso el encendedor era rojo.

-Kurt, no te parece curioso que Quinton tiene algunas cosas en común con Quinn, aparte del nombre?-.  
-A qué te refieres?-. preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.  
-Tiene los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, le gusta el color rojo… no sé Kurt hay algo en él que…-.  
-Que atrae? Que llama la atención? Lo sé Rachel, no eres la única!-. Ella rió.  
-Wow, solito te echaste de cabeza Kurt, yo no iba a decir eso… y, te gustan los rubios con finta de malos?-.  
-Pues… no particularmente, el único rubio que me ha gustado es Sam, pero él tiene algo; es verdad lo que dices de que hay similitudes con Quinn, pero son familia Rachel, lo tienen en la sangre, es un Fabray, tiene que ser interesante, enigmático y atractivo-.  
-Mmm, supongo que tienes razón, eso me hace mucho sentido, son los genes Fabray-.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kurt corrió para abrazarse al cuello de Finn, se dieron un beso pequeño en los labios y entraron de la mano. Estuvieron juntos esas horas, con él pegado a su XBOX y ella a su lado aburriéndose hasta el cansancio, pero, como una buena novia no demuestra aburrimiento con su novio, ella fingía disfrutar mucho estar ahí.

Veinte minutos antes de las seis, Kurt apareció en la habitación de su hermanastro para decirle a Rachel que era hora de irse.

-A dónde vas?-. preguntó él sin pausar el juego.  
-A ensayar a casa de Santana-.  
-Ensayar? En su casa? Con ella?-. Kurt se desesperó.  
-Tenemos otra tarea en Glee, a Rach le tocó hacer dueto con Santana y a mís con Quinton-.  
-Y para qué te vas tú a casa de Santana?-. Se dirigió a Kurt.  
-Porque ahí estará Quinton-. Contestó aún más desesperado. Entonces pausó el juego y se volvió a ellos con rapidez.  
-Estarás con Quinton en casa de Santana? los cuatro?-.  
-Si; vamos Rachel, se nos hará tarde-.  
-No vas-. Volteó a verla.  
-Cómo dices?-. Preguntó ella molesta.  
-Que no vas, no te quiero cerca de Quinton-.  
-No seas ridículo Finn, claro que iré, yo no soporto perder, ya lo sabes y hay que trabajar duro con Santana, no por su voz, sino porque no nos llevamos bien-.  
-Entonces iré contigo-.  
-No lo creo hermano, eres equipo conmigo-. Puck entró en ese instante.  
-Pues entonces ensayamos los seis juntos-. Rachel le volteó los ojos.  
-Santana no nos invitó, si no la queremos hacer enojar mejor nos quedamos aquí a ensayar, jugar un poco y beber-. Asomo un six de cervezas.  
-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que bebas Finn-.  
-Y tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que estés en la misma habitación que Quinton-.  
-Eso no tiene sentido!-. Gritó ella enfadada.  
-Lo tiene!-. gritó de vuelta.  
-Argh, me frustras Finn!-.  
-Mira cómo me importa-.  
-Vámonos Kurt, no tiene sentido discutir-. Lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta.  
-Si te vas, sabes que lo haces sin mi consentimiento-.  
-No lo necesito Finn, no eres mi padre!-.  
-Bien! Lárgate!-. Rachel ya no dijo nada, bajó las escaleras enojada y cerró la puerta de la entrada de un fuerte golpe.

Finn abrió la primer cerveza y se tiró en el sillón para seguir jugando. Puck se sentó a su lado y encendió el control._ Misión cumplida Puckerman._

Xxxxxx

-Deja de andar de aquí para allá! Me estás mareando!-.  
-Estoy nervioso-.  
-Por qué? No querías ser hombre para tener más posibilidades de conquistar a Rachel?-.  
-No, yo sólo lo imaginaba, que tal que la conquisto y vuelvo a ser Quinn-.  
-Que tal que eso no pasa-.  
-Esperemos que vuelva a ser mujer-.  
-Pero puede que no suceda-.  
-Sucederá! Me estas poniendo más nervioso!-.  
-Dejen de gritar!-. Gritó Britt, sonó el timbre y fue ella quien se paró a abrir, sus pies descalzos se escucharon en el piso frío. Santana y Quinton sólo se veían sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Es Tina-. Dijo la rubia con la misma a su espalda.  
-Siéntate, quieres algo de tomar?-. Le preguntó.  
-No gracias-. Permaneció callada unos minutos.  
-Puedes hablar, no mordemos-. Ella asintió. Se hizo otro silencio hasta que escucharon el motor de la camioneta de Kurt, Quinton se asomó por la ventana, haciendo las cortinas a un lado.  
-Ya llegaron-.  
-Pues abre-.  
-Es tu casa, abre tú-.

Santana se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió antes de que pudieran tocar.

-Berry, Kurt-. Se hizo a un lado y los invitó a pasar –Estamos en la sala-.

Ya habían estado en la casa de Santana, a veces las fiestas se hacían ahí (Las fiestas Glee a las que estaban invitados, las demás eran VIP).

La primera en entrar a la estancia fue Rachel, cuyos ojos se posaron en seguida en el rubio, tenía una lata de coca-cola entre las manos con los codos recargados en las rodillas, traía la misma ropa que hace unas horas, de modo que no había ido a su casa, había pasado la tarde con Santana y con Britt; pensó que Kurt tenía razón, si no era porque se estaba acostando con las dos, no encontraba otro motivo para que Quinton pasara más tiempo con ellas que con cualquier otra persona.

-Hola chicos-. Dijo.  
-Hey Rach!-. Britt.  
-Hola Rachel-. Tina

Quinton solo la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, como un 'waz up'. Y volvieron a quedarse callados, _**That awkward moment **_donde ya no se sabe como aligerar la atmósfera. Rachel, Kurt y Tina intimidados por los otros tres.

-Bien, quiten esa cara, no los vamos a asesinar o a encerrarlos en mi sótano; podemos tomarnos una hora o menos para quedar de acuerdo en canciones con nuestros compañeros y luego empezar a ensayar-.  
-Aunque me parece buena idea Santana, quisiera que cada quien ensayara en una habitación, el equipo somos tu y yo-. Se volteó a ver a los demás –No se ofendan; ellos deben ensayar por su cuenta-.  
-Por qué Berry? Digo, así podemos opinar respecto a los demás, eso lo hará más interesante, la competencia sería más dura… o qué, lo quieres fácil?-. Rachel levantó la cara.  
-Para nada, verás que aún así ganaremos-. Quinton le dio un sorbo a su coca para evitar un bufido, se levantó y caminó hacia Kurt con su bebida en la mano, al acercarse volvió a tomar de la lata.  
-Ya sabemos quién cantará qué?-.  
-No, intentemos la primera opción, tú cantas a Duran Duran y yo a Royksopp-.

Estuvieron haciendo anotaciones, las estrofas, los tonos, cantaron un párrafo y un párrafo, hacer el mix sería lo complicado, pero había programas para lograrlo; comenzaron a cantar en voz baja para no interrumpir a los demás.

De vez en cuando los ojos de Quinton se cruzaban con los de Rachel, pero ella desviaba la mirada con rapidez y se enfocaba en todo menos en él.

-Ok, empiezo yo si te parece-. Dijo Kurt mientras ponían la canción en volumen bajo en el celular de Quinton.

_It was me on that road  
But you couldn't see me  
Too many lights out, but nowhere near here_

It was me on that road  
Still you couldn't see me  
And then flashlights and explosions

Luego continuo él.

_Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
i've been waiting for you  
signed, with a home tattoo,  
happy birthday to you was created for you_

Kurt.

Roads end getting nearer  
We cover distance but not together

I am the storm I am the wonder  
And the flashlights nightmares  
_And sudden explosions_

_I don't know what more to ask for  
I was given just one wish_

Quinton.

_Oh, it'll take a little time,  
might take a little crime  
to come undone now  
we'll try to stay blind  
to the hope and fear outside  
hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
and blow me in to cry_

Kurt.

_It's about you and the sun  
A morning run  
The story of my maker  
What I have and what I ache for_

I've got a golden ear  
I cut and I spear  
And what else is there

Quinton.

_who do you need, who do you love  
when you come undone_

Kurt.

_Roads and getting nearer  
We cover distance still not together_

If I am the storm if I am the wonder  
Will I have a flashlights nightmares  
And sudden explosions

Quinton.

_words, playing me deja vu  
like a radio tune i swear i've heard before  
chill, is it something real  
or the magic i'm feeding off your fingers_

Kurt.

_There's no room where I can go and  
You've got secrets too_

I don't know what more to ask for  
I was given just one wish

Y finalmente Quinton.

_Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright  
to come undone now._

Luego lo intentaron al revés, con Quinton cantando What Else is There, pero decidieron que Kurt era el adecuado para hacer la voz de mujer (obvio) y así él se quedó con Duran Duran y su Come Undone.

Cada pareja cantó su canción. Rachel y Santana escogieron una de West Side Story y San accedió porque le gustaba mucho el personaje de Anita. Tina y Britt terminaron cantando una de Ke$ha; al final cantaron Kurt y él, tuvieron que hacer más anotaciones para corregir tiempos y acomodar la música como debería de ir, era más trabajo que el de las chicas, pero quizás eso los haría ganar.

Ganar significaría un arma de doble filo para Quinton, uno: Que Rach botara el tonto de Finn por él y así hacer buena pareja para las nacionales o Dos: que se sintiera aun más amenazada y no quisiera saber nada de él. Enviarlo no a una casa de Crack, sino a un lugar tipo Hostel, en una parte remota de Rumania.

Por la mirada que tenía cuando cantaron, parecía que estaba sorprendida con el resultado y no lo mandaría a matar, también seguía viéndolo con mucha curiosidad, tanta que lo puso aún más nervioso y algunos tonos le salieron mal.

Las manos le sudaron y el corazón le latía a mil. Para tener un poco más de seguridad Quinton se ponía nervioso también con mayor facilidad cerca de Rachel, pero era porque ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad, no tenía que pretender que la odiaba solo para guardar las apariencias, no tenía motivos para evitarla ni tratarla mal, era como un comienzo para ella/él. Una oportunidad.

Practicaron una hora más, hasta que los celulares de cada uno comenzaron a sonar con llamadas de sus padres.

-Yo debo irme ya chicos, Mike está cerca y pasará por mí en un par de minutos, terminamos por hoy Brittaney?-.  
-Seguro, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver dónde seguimos ensayando-.  
-Si, me parece bien-. Sonó el claxon del auto de Mike –Bueno, bye!-.  
-Bye-. Dijeron al unísono.  
-nosotros también nos vamos-. Dijo Kurt.  
-Yo… eh yo también me voy, probablemente mi tía está preocupada-.  
-Ya te llamó Quinton?-. Preguntó Britt, atenta al plan de Santana.  
-No… p… pero debo irme-. Actuó nervioso y acosado.  
-Entonces por qué no te quedas un rato, podemos ver películas-.  
-Que no se supone que estas dos son pareja y aparte lesbianas?-. Preguntó entre dientes Kurt a la dirección donde estaba Rachel parada viendo cómo se le acercaba B. a Quinton.  
-No quiero hacerla enojar-.  
-Una hora no hará que se enoje-.  
-En serio debo irme-. Volvió a decir él.  
-Chicas creo que es mejor que lo dejen irse, no queremos preocupar a su tía y mañana hay clases, se hace tarde y debemos descansar, todos-. Santana sonrió desde el sofá, donde nadie la veía.  
-Vamos Rach, no seas aguafiestas-. Dijo B.  
-Mejor nos vemos en la prepa B-. Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.  
-Ok-.  
-Bye San-.  
-Bye Quinton-.

Caminó a la puerta, con Kurt y Rachel detrás de él, cuando se dio cuenta dejó salir primero a Rach, después paso Kurt y luego él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo, lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

_**Creo que vamos por buen camino-. B**_

Sonrió y cerró el celular, volviendo a guardarlo.

-Es ese el cel de Quinn?-.  
-Si, me lo dejó, allá donde fue no le sirve-.  
-Y a dónde fue exactamente?-.  
-Creo que Alemania, Kurt-.  
-Y tú de dónde vienes?-.  
-Inglaterra-.  
-No tienes acento-.  
-Quieres que lo tenga?-. preguntó con acento inglés.  
-Oh sí lo tienes… y por qué hablas normal entonces?-.  
-Normal para ti para no hablar como Rory y que no se me entienda la mitad de lo que digo-.  
-Pero tu acento es sexy-. Rachel le dio un codazo –No te tiro la onda, solo digo que es sexy, Daniel Radcliff sexy o Robert Pattinson sexy-.  
-OK, entonces hablaré bien hasta que se me pegue su acento-.  
-Oh no te esfuerces tanto, no hay queja-.

Se maldijo, a buena hora a Judy se le ocurrió poner eso en su kardex. Al menos le salía bien, sino, quien sabe qué hubiera hecho para justificarse.

-Nos vemos mañana Quinton-.  
-Dime Q. Quinton es muy largo-. Aventó la mochila al asiento trasero y se subió al auto, encendió el motor y también un cigarro –No hablen con extraños, niños-. Rió, y arrancó.  
-Y ahora, con su acento inglés, es mucho más sexy-.  
-Kurt!-.  
-Qué?-.  
-Tienes a Blaine-.  
-Claro, no es que vaya a insinuármele a Quinton, perdón a Q.-.

Rachel volvió la mirada hacia el Beetle rojo que se perdía en el horizonte.

-Rachel, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas con sinceridad-.  
-mmm Ok-.  
-Por qué estas con Finn?-.  
-Porque lo amo-.  
-Y no amas más a Rachel Barbra Berry?-.  
-Claro que sí, soy mi prioridad-.  
-Pues eso es una vil mentira-. Dobló a la izquierda, estaban en un punto medio entre su casa y la de ella –Te llevo a tu casa o a que hables con Finn?-. Ella lo meditó unos segundos.  
-Sabes qué? Llévame a casa, no quiero saber de tu hermano hoy-. Kurt se animó.  
-Ésa es la Rach que yo conozco-. Ella sonrió, pero se notaba más bien triste –Oh y Rachel, tal vez no quieres que lo diga, pero ya se está tomando demasiadas libertades para contigo, no me gustó nada cómo te trató hoy-.  
-Ni a mi-.  
-Entonces ya ponte bien en el lugar que mereces y no dejes que te hable así-.  
-No lo haré Kurt-.  
-Bien, quiero creerte-. Se estacionó –Bueno, aquí estamos-.  
-Gracias por traerme-.  
-De nada, descansa, ok? Y ensaya mucho, porque Q. y yo vamos a vencerte-.  
-Ya veremos-.

Se besaron en la mejilla y ella caminó a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mamá en qué pensabas cuando pusiste en mi kardex y papeles que vengo de Inglaterra?-.  
-Por qué preguntas Quinn?-.  
-Porque ahora me preguntaron por qué no tenía el acento y tengo que fingirlo para que no sospechen que algo raro está pasando-.  
-Te cuesta trabajo fingirlo?-. Él negó con la cabeza.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Que quizás algún momento se me olvidará que ese no es mi acento natural y volveré a hablar como Quinn, tendré que estar atento a cómo hablo-.  
-Dime, cómo te fue?-. Quiso cambiar de tema para que no se estresara más.  
-Bien, creo que logramos algo bueno Kurt y yo-.  
-Hablo de ti y de Rachel-.  
-Pues… al menos ya me nota más, eso es bueno?-.  
-Lo es, has hecho algo más para llamar su atención?-.  
-No, me pongo nervioso y me bloqueo-. Judy le hizo un gesto de ternura.  
-Mi niño se pone nervioso cuando esta cerca de ella, aw-. Lo abrazó contra su pecho.  
-Mamá, mamá no puedo respirar-. Lo soltó.  
-Tienes hambre?-.  
-Mucha, podría comerme todo lo que tienes en el refrigerador-.  
-Entonces te hago de cenar, waffles con tocino?-.  
-Ah! Si por favor-.

Cuando estaba comiendo Judy se le quedó viendo.

-Qué?-. preguntó él con la boca llena.  
-Quiero disculparme Quinn… por todo lo que sufriste y que yo no te apoyé-. Dejó de masticar y tragó lo que tenía –No fue lo que se espera de una madre, lo que hice, y me arrepiento de haberte perdido en ese camino, pero quiero reconstruir lo que algún día tuvimos, puedes perdonarme?-. Lo tomó de la mano y lo vio directamente a los ojos.  
-Ya te perdoné-. Se abrazaron.  
-Quieres más?-.  
´-No; me hiciste como para no comer en una semana-.  
-Ja! Cómo no, me llevaras a la ruina con todo lo que comes-. Rieron.  
-Eres una buena madre-.  
-Eso intento ahora que tu padre no me limita-.  
-Qué bueno que lo dejaste-. Judy se giró para servirse un poco de té que ya hacía ruido en la estufa.  
-Quinn? Como buena madre que soy, voy a avergonzarte-. Se puso rojo. Repasando qué pudo haber hecho como para que su mamá tuviera motivos para avergonzarlo.  
-Cuando te masturbes trata de no llenar tu colcha, no se ve bien-.  
-Oh dios-. Se escondió tras las palmas de sus manos y su madre rió divertida.  
-Sólo digo que…-.  
-Ya mamá, no sigas, lograste tu cometido-. Volvió a abrazarlo.  
-Come y no te mortifiques, sólo quería divertirme un rato y ver tu reacción, es normal, creo-. Se dirigieron una última sonrisa, él super rojo y ella aun un tanto burlona. Dio un trago a su té y él continuó con los waffles.  
-Rachel es bonita, no dudo que…-.  
-Madre, en serio-.  
-ok ok-.


	5. Me llamo Kitty

Jueves… Jueves de 'mañana se acaba el "infierno"', espero. Aunque, si el sábado despierto siendo Quinn, tendría que dejar colgado a Kurt con la canción… pero, podría seguir apoyándolo con mi voz, no? Les diría que no me gustó estar en… Alemania? Budapest? Rumania? A dónde dije que me había ido? Y luego… diría que Quinton regresó a Inglaterra porque su mamá se enfermó… no sé, puedo inventarme sin fin de cosas para que la gente no haga suposiciones tontas.

No me está siendo tan incomodo estar en este cuerpo, para llevar casi una semana me he acoplado bastante bien a él, me acostumbré ya a las sensaciones que se tienen cuando tu cuerpo es diferente, incluso me gusta la fuerza que tengo, ayer le abrí un frasco de mermelada a Judy y eso apenas y lo podía hacer siendo Quinn, me sentí poderoso; es divertido no tener que usar un trapo y quedarte sin aire para destapar un condenado frasco de lo que sea.

De pronto entiendo a Puck con este coctel de hormonas que no te dejan en paz, y es que ya sabemos que las mujeres son la creación más maravillosa del universo, sí, hacemos sufrir y sí, somos indecisas y muy perras, pero por dios que cuando encuentras a la indicada el mundo se vuelve más...lindo? entonces, es… difícil no voltear a verlas, no volverse loquito por algunas.

Yo encontré a la indicada, pero no se ha fijado en mí, ni antes ni ahora.

Debo admitir que… aunque no lo quiera he seguido viendo a las chicas en la preparatoria, y reitero: bendito sea el pervertido que inventó las faldas de los Cheerios. Hay momentos en los que lo único que veo son piernas largas y torneadas, calzoncillos rojos debajo de las faldas, flexibilidad, porristas abriendo las piernas, senos, traseros.

No puedo evitarlo aunque quisiera, creo que es parte de mi naturaleza de hombre, aunque también estoy consciente de que no son pedazos de carne nada más, no pasean por los pasillos de la preparatoria solo para satisfacer mi morbo, sé lo que es ser mujer y que sólo te quieran como premio, para pasear contigo y presumirte; para presumir está un coche, o una nueva consola, unos tennis, para presumirse están los objetos y ellas (todas las que pasan frente a mí en mi camino a la clase, bonitas o no) no son objetos.

Me detengo en el locker para sacar mis libros de Biología, cuando cierro y me doy media vuelta casi choco con Kitty, va un par de años más abajo que nosotros y estoy segura que cuando salgamos de aquí será la capitana de los cheerios, eso si Britt se gradúa; no la había notado particularmente, sabía que existía, la había visto pasear por los pasillos y también la vi entrenar ayer con Sue… verla aquí, frente a mí, con esta mirada decidida me hace pensar que no por nada se ha acercado.

-Soy Kitty-. Me extiende su mano.  
-Quinton-. Tomo la suya entre la mía y me quedo viéndola en silencio, no sé qué decir y de hecho me estoy sintiendo incómodo y nervioso… más lo primero que lo segundo.  
-Sí, me han dicho ya tu nombre, quería presentarme e invitarte a sentarte con los cheerios… digo, ya sé que perteneces a Glee, pero creo que con que estés con ellos en el coro es más que suficiente para no poner en juego tu popularidad-.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Que te has vuelto muy popular y eso que sólo has estado aquí cuatro días, haber entrado a glee no fue la mejor decisión, así que… si te andas con nosotros tendrías a cualquier chica de Mckinley a tus pies-. Se acercó a mí, tanto que sentí su aliento sobre mis labios –Que si te soy sincera, podrías tenerme a mí a tus pies-. Trago saliva y sonrío, alzo la mirada sólo para ver quien está atento de nuestra interacción y me doy cuenta que Rachel está recargada en su locker con la vista fija en nosotros dos. Doy un paso hacia atrás.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta-. Dije con mi acento inglés –Hasta luego Kitty-.  
-Eso espero-.  
-No esperes, es un hecho-.

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo me traería puntos buenos o malos con Rachel, no sabía si así por fin lograría que me pusiera un poco más de atención; cómo diablos haría para… no sé, conquistarla? Sería yo tan fuerte como para hacer que dejara a Finn por mí? No tengo un plan fijo, definitivamente Kitty no es un hecho, aunque haya dicho que sí.

Me recuerda a mí en primer año y la verdad es que salir con alguien como yo sería… de flojera. Físicamente Kitty es atractiva, su altanería te jala, pero… no.

Camino hacia Rachel y ella se espera mientras en su cara comienza a formarse una sonrisa, me encanta su sonrisa, podría quedarme viéndola por horas, hacer una impresión y enmarcarla para colgarla en las paredes de mi habitación.

Lleva puesta una falda de color blanco, con una blusa roja y el cabello suelto con una bandita en él, trae zapatos de piso y como casi siempre, las medias hasta las rodillas, sostiene con ambas manos a la altura de su cadera los libros que utilizará en su próxima clase, la cual también es biología. Me acerco y me detengo frente a ella, sus ojos se posan en los míos, siempre vi a Rachel hacia abajo, ahora me parece más chiquita y frágil.

-Hola Rachel, a dónde caminas?-.  
-A biología, y tú?-.  
-También-. Le eché un vistazo a sus libros –Te ayudo-. Antes de que pudiera contestarme estiré el brazo y tomé sus libros.  
-No es necesario, puedo con ellos-.  
-Rachel es un libro de 600 páginas, otro de cien y tu cuaderno, déjame llevarlos por ti-. Se sonrojó.  
-Gracias-. Caminamos hacia el salón.  
-Y… qué plan tienes para la universidad?-. Ya sabía la respuesta claro, sólo que ella no lo sabía.  
-NYADA es mi meta, en un mes Carmen Tibideaux estará por acá y Kurt y yo vamos a audicionar para ella-.  
-Vaya, Nueva York; interesante, yo quiero entrar a Yale; es una gran ciudad, como de sueño, seguro entras sería una tontería si no te aceptan y que tú cambiaras de parecer-.  
-Oh no cambiaré de parecer; entrarías con Quinn?-.  
-Si, si no se queda en Europa espero que entremos juntos a Yale, sería divertido estar con mi prima y am… tu… tu, Finn… te acompañará a N.Y? ó su mirada.  
-No lo sé, espero-.  
-Bueno, en caso de que no… bien puedes pasear conmigo de vez en cuando… si es que quedo en Yale-.  
-No hubieras preferido Oxford?-.  
-Oxford?-.  
-Si bueno, de haberte quedado en Inglaterra hubiera estado muy bien que la tomaras como opción, es una muy buena universidad-.  
-Oh ya, quizás, pero tenía en mente ir a Nueva York-.  
-Estaría genial que pudiéramos tomar un café ya que estemos allá, salir-. Sonreí, me brincó el corazón en el pecho.  
-Es una idea muy buena Rach-. Se detuvo y volteó a verme, de nuevo con la sonrisa en el rostro, fruncí el ceño –Qué pasa?-. Desvié la mirada.  
-Me dijiste Rach-.  
-Te molesta que te lo haya dicho? Porque apenas y nos conocemos…-. Me puso la mano sobre la mía.  
-Descuida, está bien-. Le sonreí de vuelta.  
-Ok, Rach-. Dije de nuevo, enfatizándolo. Llegamos al laboratorio.  
-Ya tienes compañero de mesa?-.  
-Noup-.  
-Quieres ser mi compañero?-.  
-Será un placer-. La dejé pasar primero y la seguí a los banquillos.  
-Definitivamente para ser un Fabray no eres como ellos-. Me reí.  
-Explícate-.  
-Bueno, no conozco mucho a Judy, creo que es amable aunque guarda muchas apariencias, Russell… bueno, tampoco lo conozco, pero supongo que es muy duro y cuadrado, su pensamiento cristiano y elitista lo hacen un poco retrógrada..-.  
-Oh sí, lo es-. Interrumpí –Y Quinn?-. Suspiró y puso su mirada en el frente.  
-Quinn… pues ella y yo no somos unidas… sobre todo por Finn, le caigo mal…-.  
-No le caes mal…-. Volví a interrumpir, arrepintiéndome en seguida.  
-No? Cómo lo sabes?-.  
-No lo sé… quizás en un principio sí le caías mal, pero… después cambió no? Digo, dejó de molestarte?-.  
-Sí, dejó de llamarme por otras cosas menos por mi nombre, pero pocas veces me llama Rachel, jamás Rach; casi nunca nos sonreímos y creo que prácticamente evita estar cerca de mí-.  
-Y por qué te importa tanto cómo sea ella contigo?-.  
-No sé… hay algo en ella que me llama, es algo que no puedo explicar-.  
-Inténtalo-. Urgí.  
-Siento que… que ha sufrido mucho, que ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y, a pesar de que tiene gente a su alrededor… se siente muy sola e incomprendida. Es fuerte, lo comprobamos cuando decidió tener a Beth y después darla en adopción, ha pasado por tanto a tan temprana edad. Quiero ser su amiga, pero ella no parece interesada… y ahora que ya estamos por salir de la preparatoria y ella quién sabe dónde anda, dudo mucho que podamos ser siquiera civilizadas la una con la otra como para siquiera darnos un abrazo sincero-. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
-Un abrazo sincero… no te conformarías con una sonrisa sincera?-.  
-No-. Así, confiada dijo que no.  
-Por qué no?-.  
-Sabías tú que un abrazo transmite calma, que se activan varias cosas en tu cerebro y con él calmas a la otra persona, la haces sentir sostenida y demás?-.  
-No… creo que no lo sabía-. Volví a tragar saliva.  
-Entonces eso es lo que quiero, que por una vez en su vida Quinn sepa que sí hay alguien que se interesa por cómo se siente-.  
-Pero es que sigo sin comprender por qué tú de todas las personas, tú a quien le hizo la vida casi imposible e hizo llorar por meses-.  
-Creo que… es porque… todos merecemos esa oportunidad, de sentirnos apoyados, no importa lo que haya pasado, supongo que puede justificarse su comportamiento porque es un patrón aprendido, humillar al menos agraciado, al gordo, al pobre, etcétera-.  
-Y si nunca vuelves a ver a Quinn?-.  
-Solo espero que encuentre algo que la haga feliz-.  
-Eres increíble-. Dije mientras sonreía y meneaba la cabeza –En serio lo eres y mereces cosas grandes-.  
-Gracias?-.  
-De nada-.

El profesor entró con una caja llena de ranas.

-Oh dios no, me dan asco las ranas-. Dije –No puedo agarrarlas siquiera-.  
-Ya somos dos-.

Xxxxxxxxx

Terminé asqueado con la clase, pero tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para diseccionar a la rana porque no podía verme demasiado cobarde (por no decir marica) frente a Rachel.

No fue una de las experiencias más emocionantes de mi vida porque como he dicho, las ranas me dan un asco enorme y tampoco me parece que las usemos de ese modo en clase, prefiero hacerlo con ratones y aún así me parece una crueldad.

Rachel y yo terminamos la practica antes que todos, así que aparte de ganarnos un punto extra para calificación final del parcial, también nos ganamos salir antes para desayunar, pero la cafetería aun no tenía las bandejas servidas así que le ofrecí que nos fuéramos a platicar a las gradas de campo de soccer que siempre eran las que estaban vacías, lo sabía porque las skanks se iban hacia allá con los malos de la preparatoria (menos Puck) para pues… ustedes saben.

Estaba (para mi agradecimiento infinito) nublado, pero estaba haciendo un poco de calor; no había nadie en el campo y tampoco estaban mis antiguas compañeras de rebeldía. Me senté primero que Rachel y ella se puso a mi lado, cruzando las piernas y acomodándose la falda, era tan hermosa que el que no lo viera estaba ciego. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, no incómodos, quizás nerviosos.

-Y cómo es eso de tener dos papás?-. Pregunté al momento que me metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar el paquete de cigarrillos.  
-Nada del otro mundo, digo, no tengo con qué compararlo porque pues yo no sé cómo es tener papá y mamá, pero creo que es lo mismo. Uno sí me da permiso de hacer algo, el otro no, uno es más cariñoso, otro es más juguetón… y preferiría que no fumaras-.  
-Pero… mmm quieres que lo apague?-. Asintió- lo acabo de encender, puedo acabarme siquiera la mitad del cigarro?-. Negó con la cabeza y el dedo índice. No tuve más que ceder.  
-Y cómo era tu vida en Inglaterra? Por qué decidiste venir a Estados Unidos?-.  
-Normal, como la de cualquier chico de diecisiete años, vine a América porque necesitaba conocer cosas nuevas, gente nueva-.  
-También vivías en un pueblo?-.  
-No-.  
-En cuál ciudad entonces? No me digas que en Londres-. Contestó entusiasmada, reí –En dónde?!-.  
-Mmm… Glasgow-.  
-Y dejaste a alguien en Glasgow?-.  
-No, aparte de mi madre… no, a nadie-.  
-Ni una novia?-. Volví a reír.  
-Definitivamente no-.  
-Entonces Kitty tiene el camino libre-. _What?  
_-Kitty?-.  
-Si, la chica con la que estabas platicando en el pasillo antes de la clase de Biología-.  
-Oh ella… es… linda? No sé, me recuerda tanto a Quinn que parecería que salgo con mi prima-.  
-Tú eres quien me recuerda a Quinn-.  
-Pues claro, somos familia-.  
-No… pero es que… tienen muchas cosas que… pareciera que… no sé-.  
-Te entendí a la perfección Rachel-. Bromeé. Ella se volvió a mí y me clavó los ojos.  
-Mira, por ejemplo… juro que tienen la misma mirada, ésta cicatriz -. Me tocó la frente y yo me estremecí –La tiene ella también…-.  
-Ah sí, lo mismo dijo mi tía-. *cof cof*  
-Aparte… hay ciertos movimientos que tienes que ella también tiene…-.  
-Para no ser tan unidas la has observado mucho no crees?-. Se puso increíblemente roja.  
-Soy observadora… a-así soy con muchas personas-. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, escuchando el viento y nada más –Quinton?-. Dijo.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Por qué sabes detallitos de los que estamos en el club glee como si hubieras estado con nosotros por mucho tiempo?-. Se me aceleró de nuevo el corazón y empecé a temblar. Me puse muy nervioso.  
-Porque… porque, pues Quinn me contaba muchas cosas de ustedes-.  
-Hablaban mucho?-.  
-Si-.  
-Entonces por qué no sabes exactamente a dónde se fue?-.  
-Porque de verdad no lo sé, exactamente no lo sé. En alguna universidad de… Alemania o Francia… mira lo que pasa es que tenía dos universidades en mente, cuyos nombres no recuerdo una está en Francia, otra en Alemania… no hemos platicado mucho porque casi no se conecta ya, supongo que tiene mucha tarea-.  
-No se ha comunicado con Judy?-.  
-Si, llamó… llamó ayer… sí ayer y dijo que estaba muy bien, que las clases le estaban gustando y que aún no hacía muchos amigos, que la extrañaba y también me dijo que los mandaba saludar… a los de glee-.  
-Gracias por el mensaje-.  
-De nada, aunque dudo que te haya mandado saludar a ti-. Bromeé. Me golpeó en el brazo.  
-Eres un tonto… pero quizás tengas razón-. Agachó la mirada, se ensombreció y yo me sentí mal.  
-Claro que no Rach, por supuesto que también pensó en ti en ese saludo, en serio que si-.  
-En serio que no-.  
-Apostamos?-.  
-Qué apostamos?-.  
-Una cena en el restaurante de preferencia de cada uno; si yo gano, tú me llevas y pagas, si tú ganas yo te llevo y pago-.  
-No creo que eso le guste a Finn-. Sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas, sólo escucharlo me enojaba.  
-Es meramente amistoso Rach, mira si lo que te dan nervios es que nos vean entonces hagamos esto: si yo gano me haces de cenar en tu casa y si tu ganas yo en la de Judy-.  
-Sabes cocinar?-.  
-Si-. Volvió a agachar la mirada, pero logré ver que esta vez lo hizo porque no quería que viera la forma como me miraba.  
-Ok, hecho; pero cómo lo vas a comprobar?-.  
-Voy a preguntarle si ese saludo era para TODOS los de glee, incluyéndote, imprimiré el correo y te lo mostraré-.  
-Quiero saber qué opinará ella de saber que te llevas bien conmigo-.  
-Creo que… no lo sé-. Sonrió.  
-Me caes bien Quinton-.  
-Tú me agradas mucho Rach… en muchos sentidos-. _Fuck! En serio lo dije? Lo dije! Oh dios._  
-Quinton… estoy con Finn-.  
-Si si, lo sé, lo sé… no te preocupes no haré nada que… bueno sí, sí haré cosas para demostrarte que… puedo valer la pena… pero tampoco te meteré en problemas con Finn, ok?-. Seguía sin decir nada –Sólo quiero que sepas que… me pareces muy bonita-. Me sonrió.  
-Y tú eres muy guapo Quinton-. Sonó el timbre para ir a desayunar.  
-Vamos, muero de hambre-.  
-Yo igual-.

Se levantó y caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería, haciendo bromas; le piqué las costillas un par de veces haciéndola reír, nunca creí que hacerla reír se sintiera tan bien, que platicar con ella y pasar un tiempo a solas como dijera ella: como personas civilizadas, me traería tanta alegría.

No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si hubiera aceptado su amistad, no sé cómo nos hubiéramos llevado ella y yo cuando era Quinn.

Pensé que decirle prácticamente que me gusta iba a ser más difícil, vergonzoso, que saldría corriendo lejos de mí, pero se quedó sentada, ni siquiera se alejó un centímetro de mi, su voz siguió siendo la misma, su forma de ser para conmigo. Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho la verdad cuando era mujer? Ni idea.

Hay algo que me saca de onda de Rachel y es que sepa tantos detalles de mi, que me haya observado aunque diga que así es con la mayoría de las personas… quizás sí lo sea, a Rachel no le gustan las mujeres, será mejor que no empiece a alucinar, a divagar a lo tonto.

Le abro la puerta de la cafetería y nos dirigimos hacia la comida, es verdad que morimos de hambre. Ella toma un plato y lo llena con verduras y algo que está preparado con soya, yo la verdad es que me atasco de comida, todo lo que pueda llevar a la mesa. Vuelvo a fingir demencia y le pregunto por qué lleva sólo verduras y soya, que si es vegetariana y me contesta que es vegana, ya lo sabía obviamente, pero debo de empaparme de información "nueva" de Rachel para no cagarla en algún momento donde suelte un detalle que sólo Quinn o quien la conozca de cierto tiempo pueda y deba saber.

Caminamos hacia la mesa donde ya están los del club, Kurt sigue viéndome extraño y Blaine lo intenta disimular, Puck, Santana y Britt me brindan una sonrisa cuando se dan cuenta que he llegado con ella a la cafetería, yo sólo intento esconderme bajo la mesa porque me intimida el hecho de que lo sepan.

Frente a mi está Kitty, viéndome directamente a los ojos, me mira como si fuera su presa y luego doy un vistazo al lugar entero, me doy cuenta que no sólo Kitty parece comerme con los ojos sino también Demy, la chica que ayuda en el periódico escolar, es muy nerd pero super hermosa, parece una copia de Kaya Scodelario y ella sí que me mueve la hormona, le sostengo la mirada a Demy y se sonroja y la desvía, no es tan osada como Kitty, sé que si lo hubiera hecho con ella, se hubiera parado de la mesa de los jocks para venir a mí.

No sólo ellas dos tienen la mirada sobre mí, hay tantas que comienzo a sentirme intimidado y nervioso. Santana se sentó junto a mí.

-Hay muchas miradas sobre ti, guapo-. Me dijo cerca del oído para que nadie más escuchara.  
-Ya lo he notado… Demy es… wow se fijó en mí-.  
-Te gusta Demy?-.  
-Si-.  
-Desde cuándo?-.  
-Desde hace unos meses-.  
-Wow, no lo puedo creer-.  
-Y por qué no? Es muy bonita-.  
-De qué hablan?-. Preguntó Puck sentándose frente a nosotras.  
-Nada, luego te decimos-. Contestó ella.  
-Vi que llegaste con Rachel, algo que quieras contarnos?-.  
-Si cuando estemos los cuatro solos-. Rachel regresó de traer la bebida que se le había olvidado. Se sentó a mi lado; vi que Kurt le daba una sonrisa cómplice, lo mismo que Mercedes.

Las conversaciones del momento fueron sobre el club y la tarea que Shuester nos había dado, todos creían que iban a ganar, eran competitivos, reían, decían idioteces y me gustaba estar ahí y sentirme pertenecido. Quinn guardaba tantas apariencias (como su madre al parecer) que nunca se sintió bien al cien por ciento en ningún lado porque siempre tuvo sus máscaras, ahora no guardo ninguna… bueno, a excepción de que no soy Quinton sino Quinn, no hay ninguna otra.

Termino con el estómago lleno, me siento como un globo que va a reventar, pero es que de verdad me da tanta hambre… no sé dónde me cabe tanto, quizás tengo las piernas huecas y ahí se va la comida… no la verdad no. La siguiente clase no la tengo con Rachel, pero la última sí, así que nos decimos hasta luego y camino con Puck a Educación Física.

-Entonces? Progresos con mi judía sexy?-.  
-Pues… creo que sí… le dije que me gusta-. Se paró en seco y volteó a verme.  
-Fuck me! En serio?-. Estaba tan animado por mí que me sorprendió.  
-Se me salió, no pretendía que fuera tan pronto, pero… es que no es pronto, yo sigo pensando que soy Quinn.-  
-Y sólo cuando te escuchas o vas y orinas o te masturbas te das cuenta de que ya no eres?-. Bromeó y se echó a reír tan fuerte que mas de uno volteó a verlo. Lo golpeé en la cabeza.  
-No cambias Puckerman! Como sea ella sólo me dijo que… está con Finn-.  
-Finn es un idiota, es mi amigo, pero es un idiota, y qué carajo con el acento inglés?-.  
-Mi madre puso en mis papeles que vengo de Inglaterra, gracias! Ah y si alguien te pregunta vengo específicamente de Glasgow-.  
-Oh y por qué Glasgow?-.  
-No se me ocurrió algo más-. Nos sentamos en la banca de los vestidores, poniéndonos los uniformes de deporte, me agaché para atarme las agujetas de los tennis.  
-Y qué hay de las chicas de Mckinley? Alguna otra que ya te haya guiñado el ojito?-.  
-Kitty ya se presentó y Demy me gusta-.  
-Seguro que si te lo propones podrías acostarte con la que quisieras-. Me reí. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio.  
-Yo sólo quiero hacerlo con una y no me hace caso-.  
-Wooo… yeah. Al fin Quinton habló como hombre y aceptó que se quiere tirar a Rachel Berry-.  
-No, no, no te equivoques Puck, quiero hacer el amor con Rachel, quiero que sea mi novia, quiero hacerla feliz-.  
-Aw, qué marica te oíste-.  
-Soy super marica-.  
-Y si fueras… tú sabes quién… y no sé… que te dijera que sí, serías igual de marica-.  
-Claro, ésta es mi esencia, así soy no importa qué-.  
-Pues me gustas más para Rachel que Finn, de Quinn o de Quinton… pensándolo bien, me gustas mas de Quinn. Dos mujeres besándose son lo más sexy del mundo-.  
-Oh sí que lo es-. Volteo a verme con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Definitivamente me hacía falta un Bro como tú, me entiendes-. Me dio una palmada recia en la espalda y comenzamos con la clase.

Glee fue… de relleno, estuvimos practicando nuestras canciones para el reto de la siguiente semana y nada más. Rachel me dirigió un par de miradas, luego se sonrojaba y me desviaba la mirada solo para darme cuenta que volvía a mirarme para ver si yo seguía viéndola.

En un momento le guiñé el ojo y me sonrió, meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como diciendo no, pero muy divertida por mi gesto.

Cuando terminó la clase caminé de prisa al estacionamiento, necesitaba un cigarro, no fumaba en casa porque Judy me regañaba, pero cuando podía lo hacía. No esperé al trío dinámico (como comencé a llamarles cuando me volví Quinton) porque sabía que me alcanzarían en un par de minutos; me recargué en el Beetle y vi que una chica se acercaba a mí, la noté nerviosa y tímida, pero decidida a acercarse a mí.

-Hola-. No me dio la mano, se encogió un poco y se acomodó el cabello.  
-Hola-. Solté el humo.  
-Soy Natalie-.  
-Mucho gusto Natalie, soy Quinton-. Me sonrió, luego se hizo un momento de silencio, volví a darle otra bocanada a mi cigarro.  
-Me preguntaba si… si, bueno, tomamos Historia juntos y… quería saber si, te gustaría… sentarte conmigo para la siguiente clase-. Fruncí el ceño. Historia, historia… ah sí, la tengo los martes.  
-Supongo que… sí, por qué no?-. La vi sonreírme.  
-De acuerdo! Bien… ok, nos… nos vemos-.  
-Hasta luego…-.  
-Natalie-.  
-Cierto! Natalie-. Vi a Kitty acercarse a mí con las manos en las caderas, así como caminaba yo, bufé.  
-Veo que te sigues juntando con los losers-.  
-Kitty… hola-.  
-Te ofrecí estar con nosotros en la hora del desayuno-.  
-Si… eso, mira… gracias por la oferta, pero… verás, me gusta mucho estar con estos chicos; ya fui parte de los jocks y… no gracias-.  
-No te aburres de ellos?-.  
-La verdad es que no-.  
-Entonces, si no quieres estar con los Jocks, podrías estar conmigo… tú sabes, bajo las gradas o en los vestidores… quizás en las duchas-. Me acarició el brazo con su dedo índice.  
-Ah si?-.  
-Mhm, pasando muy buenos momentos-. Se me acercó más.  
-Kitty, eres muy linda… pero, alguien más ya captó mi atención-.  
-No me digas… y quién es?-.  
-Eso… no puedo decirlo aún-.  
-Mmm… bueno, si cambias de parecer ya lo sabes-. Se dio la media vuelta dándome casi en la cara con su cola de caballo y se marchó meneando las caderas más de lo necesario.  
-Meow, grrr una gatita te está atosigando?-. Era Santana con Brittany a su lado.  
-Es decidida-. Contesté.  
-Así como eras tú cuando eras porrista?-.  
-Si, así-.  
-No te gusta?-.  
-Y salir con la antigua yo? Pff ni de broma chicas-.  
-Ascenderías la cadena en un dos por tres, volverías a estar en la cima Q-.  
-Esa es la cosa, no quiero estar en la cima, quiero ser yo por primera vez en toda mi vida, si quiero estar con los del club lo estaré, si quiero ser antipatico, lo seré-.  
-Qué hay de Rachel?-.  
-Oh dios… le dije que me gusta-. Britt brincó y Santana se echó a reir.  
-Y?-.

Nos subimos al auto y les conté cómo sucedió, ambas me animaron, haciendo planes para hacer que dejara a Finn, ideando tantas cosas que apenas y podía creer que estuvieran tan comprometidas a ayudarme.

-Hey hey chicas chicas, alto; mañana es viernes y… si vuelvo a ser Quinn entonces esos planes se irán a la mierda, esperemos a ver qué pasa y luego ya hacemos un plan-.  
-Si pues, tienes razón-.  
-Entonces, mañana en tu casa Santana, debemos hacerlo todo igual-.  
-De verdad quieres regresar a ser Quinn? Te he visto mejor ahora que eres Quinton, mas… tranquilo, ya no eres tan iracundo-.  
-Pues ya no estoy tan frustrado por no poder ser yo… pero… me extraño-. Britt me apretó el hombro.  
-Ya veremos mañana Q. tú tranquilo, va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar y si sigues siendo Quinton, entonces sí me besaré contigo-.  
-No lo harás B.-. Reí mientras ellas discutían.

Xxxxxxx

Se acuerdan de los videos que subía Rachel a Myspace? Alguien usa Myspace a ultimas fechas? Yo no, ni ella, pero aún conserva su cuenta y aún tiene los videos en ella. Así que de vez en cuando me meto a ver sus antiguas presentaciones, se veía tan linda, mucho más joven claro, se le notaba la inocencia en el rostro, no es que no lo siga siendo, pero creo que ya se acostó con Finn, la mirada cambia cuando eso sucede, porque agarras experiencia, porque maduras un poco más.

Vuelvo a ver los comentarios despectivos que alguna vez le puse, mientras me sentaba con los Cheerios en las gradas del estadio de basquetball y nos burlábamos sin cesar de ella. Los borro en seguida, todos y cada uno de mis comentarios han sido borrados ya de sus videos, no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, no puedo creer todo lo que le hice.

Si me parece tan linda, como que debo cuidarla, hacerla mi todo; si tiene talento que le brota hasta por los poros; vuelvo a leer los comentarios que le puse con una cuenta falsa, comentarios que le puse cuando me di cuenta que mi obsesión con ella no era porque me caía mal, no era porque la sentía como amenaza, era más bien porque era todo lo que yo quería, porque tenía sentimientos por Rachel Berry.

Sé que tiene cuenta en Tumblr y también en Facebook, a ésta ultima no la agregué porque… es demasiado público, tenía miedo, además tengo algunos escritos en mis notas que son exclusivos de ella, nadie lo sabe ni lo sospecha, pero no quisiera que se diera cuenta de mi lado tierno y cursi. Sólo tengo a unos cuantos en ella, a mis amigos más cercanos, los que saben mis secretos, a ellos ya no puedo ocultarles nada porque tienen conciencia de todo lo que me pasa.

Su fondo de Tumblr tiene una foto de Barbra Streisand (no me digas) y su muro contiene, aparte de cosas que ha reblogueado, un apartado que dice 'videos', son quince, con canciones que no ha hecho en glee y otras que me la recuerdan en el salón del coro o en el auditorio.

Si pudieran ver mi cara… si yo pudiera verme la cara… seguramente sería algo tan patético que hasta yo me reiría de mi mismo. Vuelvo a recordarnos en las gradas del campo de soccer, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así de larga, nunca habíamos trabajado en equipo… bueno en glee cuando hicimos aquel dueto, pero fue algo muy extraño e incomodo, aún ni siquiera sé por qué accedí a darle mi nariz, bueno, la forma de ella.

Media hora más tarde mi madre me grita para que baje a comer, cuando abro la puerta y empiezo a bajar las escaleras reconozco el olor a pechuga de pollo, sé que me ha preparado las que me gustan, esas que están rellenas de queso amarillo y jamón, se me hace agua la boca. Antes de llegar me veo en el espejo que está en el pasillo, no es de cuerpo entero, pero me puedo ver del torso a la cabeza, las puntas rojas ya se están decolorando y se están viendo casi rosas, lo que me recuerda que tengo que mandarlas al diablo y quedarme con mi pelo rubio, extrañaba el rosa, sí, pero no pretendo usarlo siendo chico. Me gusta cómo se me ven los hombros y la espalda ancha, soy guapo, por qué diablos Rachel no se fija en mi de ese modo? Vuelvo a pensar en Kitty y en Demy, en todas las chicas que me observaban en la cafetería… será que si sigo siendo Quinton y Rachel no me hace caso, puedo estar con alguna de ellas? Me sería difícil?

Qué estúpido no? Estar así y por alguien que nunca me hará caso. Bravo, mejor hubiera deseado tener un BMW o un maldito Audi o ganarme la condenada lotería porque aunque mi padre nada en dinero, dudo que me herede aunque sea el cinco por ciento de lo que tiene ahorrado.

-Huele bien-. Mi madre me recibe con una sonrisa.  
-Es tu favorito, por eso huele tan bien… aparte de que yo lo preparé-.  
-Cocinas bien, siempre me ha gustado tu sazón-.  
-Lo sé; te preparé dos pechugas, antes te comías una pero supongo que ahora bien puedes acabarte dos-.  
-Y hasta tres-. Me senté y le di un trago a mi té helado.  
-Cómo te fue hoy?-.  
-Bien, creo; le dije a Rachel que me gusta-. Dejó de servir la guarnición y se volvió a mi con los ojos bien abiertos. Asentí –Si, así como lo oyes, le dije que me gusta, no pude ocultarlo más, además tenía que aprovechar que su estúpido novio esta suspendido-.  
-Quinn, cuida tu lenguaje-.  
-Perdón, pero de verdad necesitaba decirlo así-.  
-Y ella qué te contestó?-.  
-Que está con Finn-. Agaché los hombros, desanimado.  
-Oh Quinn… dale tiempo, debes entender que prácticamente apenas te conoce a ti y supongo que de Finn ha estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo-.  
-Pues sí, más de dos años-.  
-Se paciente hijo-.  
-Pff, no tengo de otra-.  
-No, la verdad es que no, pero si te esfuerzas y te llevas las cosas con calma verás que se fijará en ti-.  
-Y si el sábado vuelvo a ser Quinn?-.  
-Entonces le brindas la oportunidad de acercarse a ti; no me habías contado que Rachel tiene esta obsesión por que sean amigas?- Asentí – Entonces dásela-.  
-Pero es que no se la doy porque sea yo una mala persona, es que… me sería tan difícil ser sólo su amiga-.  
-Piensalo como una inversión, si se hacen amigas y él no la acompaña a Nueva York, ella se apoyará en ti cuando estén allá-.  
-Supongo que tienes razón-.  
-Soy madre, siempre tengo la razón-.  
-Seeeeh claro-. Reímos, me sirvió mi plato, sirvió el suyo y se sentó frente a mi, pasamos un buen rato mientras comíamos.

Por la noche me conecté a internet, creándome una cuenta falsa en Hotmail, tenía que ganar esa apuesta y así me mandaría un mail para decirle a Rachel que claro que también la había mandado a saludar a ella, quería sonar amable pero sin demostrar demasiada simpatía por ella, después de todo debo seguir fingiendo que Quinn tiene una especie de aversión por Rachel.

Me puse a redactarlo y cuando estuvo listo lo imprimí. Me sonreí, definitivamente será interesante estar en casa de Rachel, con su padres y que me haga una cena. Ya sé que me estoy adelantando a los hechos, quien sabe lo que pueda suceder mañana por la noche, pero a mí me gusta ser prevenido. Doblé la hoja en dos y la guardé entre uno de mis cuadernos.

-Madre?!-. Grité mientras caminaba a su habitación.  
-Qué pasa?-.  
-Será que me puedes dar un poco de mis ahorros?-.  
-Para qué?-.  
-Quiero… pues quiero comprarme un PS3-.  
-Un qué?-. Me reí.  
-Un Play Station 3-.  
-Quinton, ya sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, los chicos se envician, después no hay poder humano que los saque de ahí, se vuelven antisociales y agresivos y…-.  
-Y tú no deberías creer en todo lo que te dicen; anda, me harías muy feliz-.  
-Cuando dejes de ser Quinton lo dejarás o venderás?-.  
-Lo dudo, siempre me gustaron los videojuegos pero ahora me atraen más-.

Caminó a la caja fuerte y sacó mi tarjeta de debito, yo podía agregarle dinero, lo que quisiera, pero era ella quien tenía la decisión de prestármela o no. Cuando no gastaba el dinero de mi padre en ropa o maquillaje, gastaba un poco del mío, pero era en cosas que yo sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a comprarme.

-No gastes más de lo necesario Quinton-.  
-No lo haré-.  
-Y definitivamente no compres cosas inútiles-.  
-No mamá-.  
-Bien, irás con Santana y Brittany?-.  
-No, me llevaré a Puck-. Volteó a verme con cara de preocupación y luego se relajó.  
-Si fueras Quinn te lo hubiera prohibido, pero dadas las circusntancias…-. Se encogió de hombros, yo me reí, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la casa.

Llegué por Puck y lo saqué casi a rastras al llegar al centro comercial me di cuenta que el auto de los padres de Rachel estaba estacionado casi en la entrada, con suerte ella estaría también ahí… lo estaba.

-Hola chicos!-. Tina estaba con ella.  
-Hola Rachel-.  
-Hola Rach-. Dije, ella sonrió.  
-Qué hacen por aca?-.  
-Venimos a comprar un ps3-. Puso cara de enfado.  
-Oh dios, tú también has sucumbido a esa cosa?-.  
-No te gusta?-. Pregunté.  
-Lo que no me gusta es como se emboban al punto de ignorar al mundo-.  
-Lo dice por Finn-. Dijo Puck, ella le dio un golpe.  
-Yo no soy de esos-. Contesté.  
-Ya veremos; bueno, nosotras seguiremos con nuestras compras-.  
-OK, por cierto, Quinn ya me contestó el mail, tal parece que alguien me debe una cena-.  
-En serio?-.  
-En serio-. Puck y Tina viéndonos con cara de no entender nada.  
-Bueno… de acuerdo-. Se le veía nerviosa.  
-Hasta luego Quinton, bye Noah-.  
-Adios sexy; adiós Tina-.

Caminamos hacia la tienda de videojuegos –Podrías por favor dejar de ser tan coqueto con ella cuando estoy contigo Puckerman!-.  
-No-. Se echó a reír. Le di un puñetazo en la entrepierna, dejándolo recargado en la baranda con la cara roja, jalando aire.

Puck y yo instalamos la consola en la sala y cada uno nos tomamos un par de cervezas, las cuales me relajaron al punto de tener un sueño rico, del que te pide que caigas rendido en la cama para dormir en cuanto toques la almohada, así me pasó.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago (no no era por la erección de la mañana) era porque sabía que era viernes y hoy se decidía pues qué pasaba con mi vida.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros negros, unos converse de botín y me puse cera en el cabello para que se acomodaran los piquitos de la moica, me puse la cadena en el pantalón y tomé mis lentes de aviador, al bajar, como diario en la mañana mi madre ya tenía el desayuno listo, esta vez no me lavé los dientes antes de desayunar para que el café no me supiera más amargo.

Desayuné con calma pues me había levantado con buen tiempo de anticipación, disfruté de mi panecillo y de la fruta que me había puesto mi madre en un bowl.

En cuanto salí de la casa me puse los lentes para protegerme del sol y me subí al auto con la música a todo volumen. Hoy me sentía de buen humor, con mucha energía, presentía que sería un buen viernes o al menos uno normal sin contratiempos.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, no hubieron novedades, éste día no tenía clases con Rachel así que sólo la vi en el desayuno. Nos sentamos un poco lejos, pareciera que me estaba evitando un poco, supongo que ya había caído en cuenta de lo que le había dicho el día de ayer, no lo de la cena, sino de mi interés por ella. Nos dirigimos un par de sonrisas y eso fue todo.

Estaba dándole un trago a mi jugo cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. En seguida escuché su voz en mi oído.

-Estaré en los vestidores de chicas en dos minutos… por si te interesa, mas te vale aparecer-. Volteé el rostro, claro, Kitty.

Bien pude haberle dicho que no, decirle que no tenía caso que me esperara porque en realidad no tenía intenciones de llegar, pero me quedé trabado, petrificado, no supe qué decir. Nunca nadie me había hablado tan directamente de modo tan… subliminal. Tragué saliva y sólo cuando pude moverme ella ya estaba cruzando las puertas de la cafetería. El trío dinámico se me acercó.

-Qué te dijo?-. Preguntaron al unísono.  
-Que me espera en los vestidores de chicas-.  
-Ooooh por dios-. Dijo Puck.  
-Ew no-. Soltó Santana.  
-Pero tú ya no puedes entrar ahí Quinn…-. Santana le dio un codazo –Quinton-.  
-Qué hago?-.  
-Sé claro con ella y dile que gracias, pero no gracias-.  
-No es como que evidente que no me gusta?-. Pregunté.  
-Para ella no, hará hasta lo imposible por que le hagas caso-.  
-Pfff-. Me levanté y dejé la bandeja en su lugar, caminé a las puertas y me dirigí a los vestidores. No entré, me quedé en el umbral.  
-kitty? Kitty gracias por… por la propuesta… digo me halaga bastante pero… creo que… no es buena idea-. No hubo respuesta, me animé a entrar –Kitty?-.

Me azotó contra uno de los lockers y comenzó a besarme el cuello –Dejate llevar Quinton-.  
-No, Kitty… tú no entiendes-. Me mordió el cuello y a mi se me doblaron las rodillas.  
-Oh dios oh dios el cuello no-. La alejé de los hombros –Kitty! En serio… yo…-. Sentí a mi amigo ponerse duro dentro de mis pantalones –No puedo-.  
-Eres gay?-.  
-Qué? No!-. _lesbiana, quizás._  
-Entonces? No te parezco sexy?-.  
-Eh… si, si-. Volvió a acercarse a mí. La detuve.  
-Deberías de aceptarme, no sabes lo fácil que sería tu vida en Mckinley si me dijeras que sí, seríamos populares y quizás para fin de año podríamos ser Rey y Reina del baile-. Me reí por dentro.  
-Ah… mira… no me interesa, ya no me interesa una corona… o la popularidad o caerle bien a todos, no me importa Kitty, de hecho, no sé por qué diablos no me toman por un rechazado cuando mi forma de vestir es pues… no como lo que espera todo el mundo-.  
-A mi me gusta tu toque agresivo-.  
-En serio?-.  
-Si y a muchas también… no me daré por vencida Quinton, vas a ser mío, ya verás-. Se acercó y me lamió la oreja, y los pantalones me apretaron más.

Salí corriendo de ahí, no podía más con ello, caminé deprisa con las manos tapando mi erección.

-Quinton, qué dem…-.  
-Ahora no Santana debo… tú sabes-. Se echó a reír.  
-Animo rubio, salúdame a Little Quinton-.

_Mujeres…( oh dios oh dios, eso se siente tan bien)… malditas mujeres._


	6. Quintonforever?

Estoy nervioso, no sé si quiero o no regresar a ser Quinn, sí porque mi vida la hice siendo así, qué va a pasar con otra tantas cosas, qué va a pasar con Beth, si sigo siendo Quinton me olvidaría por completo de ella… no quiero, ni debo. La familia aún no lo sabe, también tendríamos que lidiar con eso, papeleo, tantísimo papeleo.

Pero no quiero porque todo se me ha vuelto tan simple desde hace una semana, no tengo que preocuparme por muchas cosas siendo Quinton, como que… por primera vez en toda mi vida puedo ser yo y nada más yo. Hacer lo que me gusta como me gusta y sobre todo estar cerca de Rachel sin sentirme incómoda, hablar con ella, hacerla reír, eso, siendo Quinn, pff casi imposible.

Hoy Judy no vino a comer porque tenía una junta importante sobre una campaña publicitaria que se lanzará para no sé qué condenado producto para mujer, así que están metidos en una oficina dando los últimos toques. Pero, hace unos minutos me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podía llamarme pero deseaba que lo que pasara en casa de Santana fuera para lo mejor.

Tomo la pijama que me compré: unos pants con una playera blanca, y meto a mi mochila un cambio de ropa en caso de que vuelva a ser Quinn, mi cepillo de dientes y otras cosas de higiene personal.

Me echo sobre la cama con los pies colgando y suspiro, a la mente se me viene Kitty por alguna extraña razón, no me gusta, fue normal lo que pasó ayer que tuve que correr al baño a… eso? Es normal que con solo un beso en el cuello de alguien que no me gusta me sienta así? Quizás después de todo Kitty sí me gusta… pero también me gusta Demy… pienso también en Nicole, que no es para nada mi tipo, pero me pareció muy tierna con su inseguridad y nerviosismo, que a pesar de todo hubiera tenido las agallas de acercarse a mí para preguntarme si quería ser su compañero de estudio; si no soy Quinton para mañana sería una pena no ser su compañero, pensará que soy un cobarde o que sólo jugué con sus emociones, no me gustaría que esa fuera la última impresión de mi.

Siento vibrar mi celular sobre la cama, estiro la mano y lo alcanzo, en la pantalla se ve el nombre de Santana, es un mensaje; ya están esperándome en su casa, compraron de nuevo el alcohol que bebimos aquel día y me ordenan que lleve mi peludo trasero hasta su casa. No tengo el trasero peludo o si? Me río en mi cabeza, la verdad es que no lo sé, sólo me he visto las nalgas por encima de los bóxers. Me levanto y voy hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo. Ajá! No lo es tanto, lo normal para ser hombre, no? Quién sabe, creo que sí.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro izquierdo y camino a la acera donde está estacionado el auto, ésta vez no lo metí al garaje.

Voy cantando a A Perfect Circle cuando veo a Rachel caminando cerca de su casa, no hay coches que vengan en la misma calle, así que bajo la velocidad y le grito, primero me ignora, pero supongo que la segunda vez que lo hago reconoce mi voz y se detiene para voltear, me sonríe.

-Hola Quinton-  
-Rach, a dónde vas?-.  
-A casa-. Me dice  
-vives por aquí?-.  
-Sí, a un par de calles para allá-.  
-Sube, te llevo-.  
-No queda tan lejos Quinton-.  
-Me vas a dejar con la invitación sin aceptarla, no es muy educado eh Rachel-. Se queda pensando unos momentos y sabe que tengo razón, baja de la banqueta y camina hacia mi auto.  
-Nunca me había subido al auto de Quinn-. Me dice en cuanto está dentro, lo inspecciona.  
-No me digas-.  
-En serio, jamás, de hecho no creí que alguna vez lo fuer a hacer-. Se voltea a mi –Por favor no le vayas a decir que me diste aventón o estoy segura que vendrá de donde está para quitarte el auto y quemarlo-. Me echo a reír tan fuerte que se sonríe divertida. –Por qué te ríes?-.  
-Porque dudo que fuera a hacer eso-.  
-Oh no la conoces… me refiero a que no sabes cómo era conmigo el primer año de prepa-.  
-Sí sé-.  
-Ah sí, ella te contaba todo-.  
-Yup-. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa –Rachel, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te bajes-. Vi en su rostro que esperaba que le dijera algo sobre Finn o sobre nosotros –Puede ser que este fin de semana regrese a Inglaterra-.  
-Pero por qué?-.  
-Algunas cosas familiares que no puedo decir-.  
-Son muy graves?-.  
-Mmm no, sólo importantes-.  
-Si te vas te despedirás de mi?-.  
-Si tengo oportunidad sí, sino quizás te mande un mail o un mensaje-.  
-Pero apenas nos estamos llevando bien… qué vamos a hacer en las estatales sin ti?-.  
-Seguro que se las arreglan sin mí, no soy tan buen cantante, después de todo no salgo de un género, recuerdas?-. Se puso roja con mi broma acusatoria.  
-Estaba celosa y me sentía amenazada… pero eres muy buen cantante, me atrevo a decir que mejor que muchos de glee-.  
-Mejor que Finn?-. Se tensó en el asiento.  
-Eso no se si debería decirlo-.  
-Entonces lo tomo como un sí-. Le sonreí –Escucha Rach, si… no te veo más, quiero que sepas que… me pareces muy talentosa, increíblemente hermosa y sexy _y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, por dios Quinn, pero vamos, es tu oportunidad de decirlo, libérate _que me hubiera encantado pasar mas tiempo contigo y que independientemente de lo que sienta por ti y de lo mucho que me gustes, creo que Finn no es lo mejor para ti y tus sueños… no los dejes por nadie, de acuerdo? Eres increíble, como dije ayer, así que… quiero verte en Broadway de acuerdo?-. No me dijo nada, sólo me miraba, tragó saliva y se acomodó el cabello.  
-Yo… me quedé sin palabras… esta es tu despedida?-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Supongo… hubiera querido robarte un beso, pero entonces quizás me hubieras dado una cachetada y te hubieras bajado super enojada haciendo un berrinche; lo cual me hubiera dejado también con muy pocas probabilidades de ser tu amigo por correspondencia o, quizás, que Finn fuera a darme una paliza al aeropuerto-. Me sonrió.  
-Puedo dejar que me beses en la mejilla-.  
-Y luego tú me darías otro a mí en la mejilla?-.  
-Si-.  
-De acuerdo-. Me acerqué a ella y pegué mis labios en su mejilla, su piel se sintió tersa y olía delicioso, fue un beso lento y me di el lujo de cerrar los ojos para no olvidarme nunca de ese detalle, quien sabe si volviera a pasar, siendo Quinn definitivamente no. –Siempre has olido tan rico-. Solté, me arrepentí en ese mismo momento.  
-Siempre?-.  
-Bueno… d-d-desde que te conozco me refiero-. Me frunció el ceño. –Venga no me pongas esa cara, no me vas a dar un beso?-. Ella se acercó ahora a mí y me dio uno pequeño un tanto rápido para mi gusto.  
-A mano?-. Preguntó.  
-A mano, hermosa Rach-. Se sonrojó y yo sentí ternura.  
-Y si no te marchas?-.  
-Me verás el lunes y yo ya me habré ganado el beso de hoy-. Rió.  
-Eres buen chico, guapo Fabray-.  
-Es un cumplido?-. Me gustaba el juego que estábamos teniendo.  
-Lo es, ahora debo partir-.  
-OK… no no, espera, yo te abro la puerta-.  
-Pero yo…-.  
-Déjame ser caballero contigo, yo la abro, vale?-.  
-…..ok-.

Le abrí la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano para que bajara de auto, cuando alcé la vista me di cuenta que uno de sus padres se asomaba discretamente por la cortina de la ventana.

-Ya te esperan-. Dije. –Bye Rach-.  
-Bye Quinton; buen viaje si es que regresas a Inglaterra-.  
-Gracias; cuídate quieres? Y si Quinn regresa pronto, búscala, estoy seguro que querrá ser tu amiga esta vez-. Le brillaron los ojos.  
-En serio lo crees?-.  
-Sip-.  
-Bien… bueno, ya entro-.  
-Si… adiós-.

Caminé al auto, me sentí lleno de energía, ya no me estresaba, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, así como estaba podía luchar por ella y, del otro modo, tenía garantizada una amistad, vi sus ojos cuando me mencioné, cuando dije mi nombre, tiene esperanzas en nosotras, quiere que seamos amigas y la verdad es que ahora no tengo corazón para negárselo, prefiero tenerla cerca y como dijo mi madre, ser yo un apoyo para ella ahora que se vaya a Nueva York a estudiar, porque sé que la aceptarán en NYADA. Yo soy quien pende de un hilo, como Quinton no apliqué a ninguna universidad claro está, qué va a ser de mi, no había pensado en eso! Fuck! Bueno supongo que podemos mover influencias, dar un soborno, yo que sé. Pero en fin, faltan cinco meses para eso y además hoy se deciden muchas cosas, bueno, mañana por la mañana.

Cuando abro la puerta de la casa de Santana, escucho la música y a ellas cantando en la sala, están brincoteando por el lugar y se detienen cuando me ven.

-Ya era hora Q, qué te tomó tanto tiempo?-. Siento el cuerpo de Britt que se me cuelga del cuello y me atrapa la cintura con sus piernas, yo camino con ella hasta allá y luego la dejo en el suelo a un lado de Santana.  
-Se llama Rachel Berry-.  
-Bien, cuéntanos-.  
-Venía de camino acá, cuando la vi caminando hacia su casa, la llevé a la suya y aproveché para despedirme si es que mañana despierto siendo Quinn, también dejé la puerta abierta para que seamos amigas-.  
-Y?-.  
-Y nada, sólo eso-.  
-Vienes demasiado contento, no creo que sólo haya sido eso-.  
-Es liberador decirle lo que pienso y siento, le dije que me parecía hermosa y sexy y talentosa… no sé, se sintió bien-.  
-Sexy de dónde?-.  
-Qué te pasa?! Rachel es muy sexy-.  
-La verdad lo es Santana-. Dijo Britt.  
-En el mundo de los duendes, será-. Estaba tan de buen humor que su comentario me pareció gracioso.  
-Si así son los duendes, grrrr, llévenme a su tierra por dios-.  
-Basta Q, basta!-.  
-Con esas faldas y…-.  
-Lalalalalalala no quiero escuchar más-. Santana se llevó las manos a los oídos y cantaba cosas sin sentido para no escuchar.  
-A qué hora vamos a beber?-.  
-A la hora de ya-. Contestó Britt que estaba sentada a un lado de mi jugando con los vellos de mis brazos; se levantaron y fueron por las cosas, como aquella vez y entonces yo volví a divagar, pensé en las cosas que había vivido en la semana y las cosas que iba a poder hacer cuando volviera a ser Quinn, qué si le confesaba mis sentimientos a Rachel y por un enorme milagro o lo que fuera ella sentía lo mismo por mí, dejaría al idiota de Finn y nosotras iríamos a Nueva York, la convencería de que no se quedara en los dormitorios de NYADA y que rentáramos un departamento en la ciudad, de esos que son enormes y sin paredes.

A su regreso, dejaron todo del mismo modo y luego fueron por papas en bowls, nos servimos la primer bebida y comenzamos a cantar, se reían de mi porque cantaba a garbage con voz de hombre, o Adele, se reían porque decían que parecía un hombre muy gay, pero increíblemente guapo y atractivo, afirmaron que si no fueran mis amigas ya me tendrían en la cama y yo me puse tan rojo que rieron más fuerte. La verdad es que cuando dijeron eso no pude evitar imaginarlas en posiciones tan sexuales que me costó trabajo deshacerme de esas imágenes.

A las once once Britt me dijo que pidiera mi deseo _deseo volver a ser Quinn. _Lo pedí con todas mis fuerzas, lo quise, lo sentí, suspiré y abrí de nuevo los ojos; le di un trago a mi bebida y seguí cantando.

En la madrugada cuando estuve completamente borracho, con la garganta un poco lastimada por tanto cantar, que no hubieron más papas en la cocina y casi ni alcohol en las botellas, me cubrí con la misma manta de entonces y me eché en el suelo alfombrado con la cabeza en un cojín, me quedé dormido en seguida, no sin antes pensar que despertara como despertara, tendría una resaca horrible a la mañana siguiente.

Y efectivamente, en cuánto mi cuerpo cobró conciencia de que ya era sábado y era casi medio día, mi cabeza parecía que estaba siendo martilleada por dentro, como si los condenados enanos de blancanieves estuvieran dándome en el cráneo con sus picos. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y en seguida pensé que si era Quinn, no tendría cómo arreglármelas con el cabello, no podía ir a la preparatoria con moica, por dios que no.

Tuve ganas de vomitar y me levanté al baño corriendo para no manchar la alfombra ni los pasillos, cuando llegué me vi en el espejo pero no pude detenerme a observarme, la verdad era que no podía contener más el vómito en mi sistema. Así que me agaché al retrete y vomité todo lo que me había tomado y comido en la noche.

Después de unas cuantas arcadas más me limpié la boca con papel de baño y me enjuagué la boca con el agua del lavabo, me vi al espejo ahora sí, mi mirada clavada en él. Escuché que tocaban a la puerta, eran Britt y Santana obviamente.

-Estás bien?-.  
-Si-. Contesté con mi voz de hombre. –Con una resaca de los mil demonios pero bien… y supongo que por mi voz ya habrán notado que sigo siendo Quinton-.  
-No te escuchas molesto-.  
-No lo estoy S.-.

Abrí la puerta del baño y ambas me abrazaron, las dos con la cabeza sobre mi plano pecho.

-Quieres desayunar?-. Me preguntó Britt.  
-La verdad es que quiero dormir, me siento terrible; sólo debo mandarle un mensaje a Judy de que sigue teniendo hijo y si no les importa quiero volver a dormir-.  
-Bah, nosotras queremos lo mismo, así como te sientes tú, nos sentimos nosotras… omitiendo la parte de vómito claro-.  
-Bien, entonces vamos-.

Acostarme de nuevo me pareció tan rico y reconfortante que después de enviarle el mensaje a mi madre, volví a caer cual bebé sobre la alfombra. Soñé con Rachel y soñé que la tenía en mis brazos, la abrazaba por detrás mientras recargaba mi barbilla en su cabeza, ella tenía sus manos sobre las mías y estábamos parados en unos riscos cerca de un precipicio viendo el atardecer, cerca de nosotros escuchaba agua correr, pero no podía ver el río.

Me sentía contento y enamorado, sostenido, completo, como si comprendiera lo que me había querido decir Rachel aquel día con lo que significan los abrazos. Sabía, por la sensación que me provocaba su proximidad, que no existía un Finn que nos hiciera difícil la existencia, que éramos libres y estábamos felices.

Yo pude haberme quedado en ese sueño para siempre, pero mi celular me despertó a las cinco de la tarde, renovado, aunque aun con sed y un poco de mareo, le contesté a regañadientes a Judy.

-Hola?-.  
-Cuándo piensas regresar a casa? Ya son las cinco y aparte de ese mensaje que me mandaste no sé nada de ti-.  
-Estaba dormido mamá-.  
-Bebiste mucho?-.  
-Bebí lo mismo de la vez pasada, quizás sí fue mucho, no lo sé, tenía resaca y necesitaba dormir más rato-.  
-Cómo sigues?-.  
-Con mucha sed y mareo-.  
-Bien, quédate un rato mas en casa de Santana, pero te quiero de vuelta para la cena, ok?-.  
-Ok-.  
-Quinn-.  
-Mmm-.  
-Te quiero, y todo va a estar bien de acuerdo?-. Me sentí extraño, mi madre no decía cosas como esas tan seguido.  
-De acuerdo… también te quiero mamá-.  
-Bueno, bye, recuerda, antes de la cena-.  
-Lo haré-.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aunque moría de ganas por mandarle mensaje a Rachel, no lo hice, quería llegar el lunes a la preparatoria y que viera que Quinton seguía en Lima.

El fin de semana me había hecho ya a la idea de ser Quinton por el resto de mi vida, estaba planeando ya cómo iba a hacer para todas las cosas que venían, por ejemplo, aplicaría para Yale el año siguiente si es que mi padre no apoyaba económicamente para dar un buen regalo al rector. No sabía aún cómo explicarle a Frankie lo mío pero quizás lo entendería, lo que me causaba más problema era Beth… cómo haría para volver a ver a Beth? Quizás debía resignarme a no verla jamás.

Había olvidado que el imbécil de Hudson ya estaría de vuelta en la preparatoria para el lunes, que entonces Rachel y yo tendríamos que distanciarnos un poco para que ella no se metiera en problemas con él. Me daba impotencia tener que hacerlo, pero en serio no quería que Finn se desquitara con ella, ante todo debo ser un caballero y crearle problemas con él no me daría puntos buenos. Ya sabemos cómo se maneja Finn, ya sabemos que es un cobarde y descarga sus inseguridades y demás con quien menos debe… como con Kurt una y mil veces.

Por ello, cuando el lunes sonó mi alarma, me sentí desganado, la apagué de mala gana y me levanté a bañar del mismo modo, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera sin mangas de color rojo con el estampado de un arlequín. Me perfumé y bajé a desayunar, Judy no estaba tampoco esta mañana, seguía vuelta loca con la campaña. Me preparé un café con leche y me comí una dona de chocolate, me lavé los dientes y me subí al auto. Ni siquiera encendí el estéreo.

Ok, bienvenido de vuelta, ahora sí, con la idea fija, soy Quinton y no volveré a ser Quinn.

Sentí que alguien se pegaba a mí y me tomaba del brazo, volteé hacia mi derecha, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome, me sentí contento y le sonreí de vuelta.

-No te fuiste-.  
-Noup, aquí me tendrás hasta fin de año y quizás en New York, nos gusta la idea?-.  
-Nos gusta-.  
-Bien, ahora suéltame si no quieres que Finn se ponga furioso-.  
-Por qué? Sólo estoy sosteniendo a un amigo del brazo-.  
-Somos amigos, eh?-.  
-A menos que como tu prima, me vayas a rechazar la oferta-. Me detuve y la vi, sin soltarla.  
-Me contenta mucho tu amistad Rachel Berry-.  
-Excelente-.  
-Por ahora-. Me golpeo y fue hacia su locker. Yo negué con la cabeza y caminé hacia el mío. Cuando saqué mis libros tenía toda la intención de volver hacia donde ella y acompañarla al salón, mas al voltear, ahí estaba él, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo, luego un beso en los labios, manos entrelazadas y ahí está el imbécil, encaminándola al salón.

Me ajusto la mochila en el hombro y veo acercarse al trío dinámico.

-Cómo estamos hoy Quinton?-. Pregunta Puck.  
-De mal humor-.  
-Tiene que ver con cierta jirafa que se ha presentado a clases?-. Me dice Santana.  
-Ding ding ding-.  
-Vaya… bueno ahora sí podemos hacer un plan para que deje a Finn por ti-.  
-Por el momento no quiero hablar del asunto-.  
-Sí que estas de mal humor-.  
-No mentía cuando lo dije-.  
-Bien, te dejamos que camines al salón, siéntate cerca de Rachel, quieres?-.  
-Sí, lo haré-.

Efectivamente al llegar al salón me senté junto a ella.

-Pretendía ignorarte pero ya que te ves especialmente linda hoy decidí sentarme junto a ti-. Alguien se paró junto a mí y se limpió la garganta.  
-Este es mi lugar-.  
-En serio? Tiene tu nombre? No, siéntate en mi lugar amigo, no te pongas niña-. Se quedó callado y se sentó dos asientos más atrás.  
-Wow, vienes distinto-.  
-No quiero que me fastidien el día de hoy, los lugares son libres, que nosotros nos asignemos el lugar es otra cosa-.  
-Hiciste la tarea?-.  
-Claro, los Fabray somos dedicados al estudio y… otras cosas-.  
-Qué cosas?-.  
-Ya verás-. Dije pícaro y coqueto – Por cierto, hoy nos juntaremos de nuevo en casa de San para ensayar por última vez el dueto, me pidió que te dijera-.  
-Oh… ok… supongo que… llegaré con Kurt como aquella vez-.

Y de pronto se me ocurrió hacer una prueba, quería identificar cómo se ponía Rachel cuando hablaba de Quinn; el fin de semana estuve pensando que de verdad la forma en la que sabía cosas de mí y demás, no era la cosa más normal del universo, algo pasaba en la cabecita de Rachel Barbra Berry y quizás no volvería a ser chica de nuevo, pero tenía que saber lo que había ahí.

-Quinn me llamó ayer-. Volteó a verme en seguida y se puso atenta.  
-Y cómo está?-.  
-Aparte de loca, bien, conoció a alguien-. Agachó la mirada y vi cómo apretaba el lápiz en su mano.  
-Me da gusto, espero que él valga la pena-.  
-Bueno, sí creo que esa persona puede valer la pena-. Seguía sin verme a la cara –Rachel, todo bien?-.  
-Eh si, si claro, todo está bien-.  
-Te pusiste rara de pronto-.  
-Te dijo algo más?-.  
-Le conté que te habías subido a su auto-. Volví a tener su atención.  
-Oh dios, y qué te dijo?-.  
-Rió y dijo que estaba bien, que podía pasearte en él todo lo que quisiera, te manda saludos, específicamente a ti, no mencionó a nadie más, dijo: me saludas a Berry-. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-Bien, salúdamela de vuelta-.  
-Lo haré-.

Y tuvimos que guardar silencio porque el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería me senté en el mismo lugar que antes, esperando que ella también se sentara a mi lado como la ultima vez, oh grandes expectativas, claro que se sentaría al lado de su tonto novio.

Me echó una mirada rápida y volvió a posar su atención en la cara de feto. Yo me puse furioso por dentro, pero no lo demostré, Santana estaba sentada en la mesa de los jocks pero al verme se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, Britt la siguió y unos minutos mas tarde Puck apareció sentándose frente a nosotros, comimos despacio y hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

Luego, porque sentí una mirada sobre mi, levanté los ojos, Kitty me sonrió y sin pensarlo siquiera le sonreí de vuelta, gesto que sorprendió a los que estaban en la mesa y luego volteé a ver a Demy, hermosa, con un libro frente a ella, estaba atenta a lo que leía, pero también convivía con sus compañeros, definitivamente ella me gustaba más que Kitty. Me atraía que fuera tan intelectual, pensaba que podía hablar con ella de muchas cosas, antes de obsesionarme con la perfección, de querer ser porrista, había sopesado la idea de entrar al periódico escolar, pero luego vi que eso era para los marginados y desistí.

Pero ahora me siento un marginado y me siento bien con ello, no me interesa la popularidad ni tener a todas las chicas a mis pies, cuando volteé a ver a Rachel el corazón se me congeló un poco en el pecho, estaba compartiendo un intenso y apasionado beso (con lengua) con la jirafa. Enfurecí el doble y el trío dinámico volteó a ver el intercambio de fluidos salivales, luego voltearon a verme a mi con alarma y yo me levanté y caminé hacia donde estaba Demy.

Por unos instantes Kitty pensó que me acercaría a ella porque le eché un vistazo, pero fue hacia la copia de Kaya Scodelario hacia donde me dirigí.

-Hola-. Le dije, y ella sorprendida volteó a verme, sus amigas se rieron y se dijeron algo al oído, yo las vi de reojo.  
-Hola-.  
-Me llamo Quinton-.  
-S-s-si, sí se quién eres… soy Demy-.  
-También sé quién eres, administras el periódico escolar-. Sus amigas seguían intercambiando chismes –Me puedo sentar aquí?-.  
-C-c-claro, claro que sí-. Le echó una mirada a sus amigas y éstas se levantaron en seguida, sentándose en otro lado. Kitty se veía furiosa desde su asiento. Y Rachel… Rachel no decía mucho.  
-Te vi viéndome el otro día-.  
-Muchas chicas te ven Quinton, no soy la única-.  
-Bueno, yo sólo te veía a ti-.  
-Y a Kitty-. Agregó  
-Pero más a ti-. Desde la banca donde estaba sentado, Santana y Puck me levantaban el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. Rachel seguía sin demostrar mucho. No estaba utilizando a Demy, o si? No, porque me interesaba esta chica de piel blanca y ojos claros –Me pareces muy interesante, sobre todo por esto-. Señalé el libro –Que te pones a leer en la hora del desayuno, así era yo, me sentaba hasta atrás en el salón del coro y me ponía a leer-.  
-En Inglaterra también estuviste en un coro?-.  
-Si-.  
-Vaya, un chico talentoso que además lee-. Sonreí con toda sinceridad, absorbido por sus ojos.  
-Sabes… no compartimos ninguna clase, así que me será difícil conocerte más, cosa que me interesa, así que… me encantaría que por lo pronto me dieras tu numero de celular y tu correo o tu cuenta de skype-.  
-Por lo pronto?-.  
-Luego quizás te invite a una cita-. Se puso roja y me pareció muy linda, si hubiera podido se hubiera tapado la cara con el libro. Tomó mi Iphone y escribió su número y su cuenta. –Bien, regreso a terminar lo que me serví de comer, entonces, estamos en contacto Demy-. Le tendí mi mano y me la estrechó.  
-o.k-.

Me levanté, el comedor entero atento a lo que había sucedido, regresé a mi asiento y en seguida Santana, Britt y Puck me interrogaron al respecto, les conté lo que había sucedido y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Ahora díganme cómo reaccionó ya saben quién-.  
-Pues parece que no quería demostrar mucho porque esta Finn, pero estaba casi tan sorprendida como el resto del comedor-.  
-Funcionó o no?-.  
-No sé Q. a lo que me contaste entre clases parece más atenta a lo que le cuentas de Quinn que lo que pasa contigo, no me parece que le seas indiferente, sólo que está obsesionada contigo, con Quinn, mejor dicho-.  
-Segura que no es un poquito gay?-. Preguntó Britt.  
-No después del beso que le dio a Finn-. Hicimos cara de asco.  
-Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo muy raro esto-. Dijo Santana.  
-A mi no, muchas chicas están obsesionadas con otras chicas y por motivos que no siempre son sexuales-. Rebatió Puck. Lo volteamos a ver admirados.  
-Pude haber esperado ese comentario de cualquiera menos de ti-. Dije.  
-A veces puedo ser inteligente-.  
-Pero muy a veces-. Le contestó San.  
-Tan pronto te diste por vencido con Rachel?-. Britt de nuevo.  
-No, pero… ok, quiero conocer a Demy, quizás ni siquiera nos vamos a llevar bien como otra cosa… no hace daño conocerla y además, Rachel se ve contenta con la jirafa, parece estar más interesada en él que en mi, con Puck por ejemplo… por dios que yo veía las señales que le daba, aunque fuera para poner celoso a Finn-.  
-Eso es verdad-. Dijo Puck.  
-A mi no me ha demostrado ese interés… no sé chicos, creo que… es un desperdicio de tiempo-.  
-Lo que pasa es que hoy vienes de mal humor y más dramático de lo que es Rachel Berry y eso de por sí ya es una exageración-.  
-Basta Santana, pesimista sí, dramático no-.

Pero al llegar a Glee, la cosa no mejoró, al entrar, el enorme brazo de Finn estaba sobre sus hombros, no le pesaba? No le incomodaba tener eso sobre ella? Supongo que no porque se veía terriblemente contenta a su lado, no sé de qué estuvieran hablando pero ella reía, hace tanto que Rachel no reía con él… que a mí esta vez me dieron ganas de patear una condenada silla… pero en dirección a él.

Me senté en la que siempre había sido mi silla y para no perder la rutina saqué un libro, el que tenía que leer para la clase, Puck se sentó a mi lado y se recargó para leer.

-Sigues de mal humor?-.  
-Si-.  
-Andas en tus días?-. bajé el libro y volteé a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. –Parece-.  
-Esa Puck, es una de las cosas que menos extraño-.  
-Me imagino, pero andas como scary Quinn y no me agrada-.  
-Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar Dude, ya que no regresaré a ser lo que era, es… demasiado… pienso en Beth-. Él se alejó y se quedó callado. En ese momento entraron Mercedes y Kurt acompañados de Blaine.  
-Será mejor que esta conversación la tengamos en otro lado-. Me dijo.  
-Ok-.  
-Bien chicos-. Comenzó a decir Will –Mañana es su presentación, están listos?-.  
-Seeh-. Soltaron todos desganados… todos menos Rachel.  
-Hoy les daré el placer de que canten la canción que ustedes quieran-.  
-Señor Shue, aunque me parece una idea bastante buena ya que es como recreacional, me gustaría más que nos pusiera a practicar nuestras canciones-.  
-Ah vamos Berry, deja de ser tan aburrida, a nadie le gusta tu plan-. Rebatió Santana.  
-Es verdad-. Apoyó Artie.  
-Lo siento Rachel, pero se hará lo que dije, quién quiere empezar?-.

Blaine levantó la mano.

-Claro, Rachel dos punto cero-. Dije, los tres que estaban junto a mi rieron.

Comenzó con una canción de Katy Perry, no fucking surprise there.

Le siguió Artie con una de… de quién? Generalmente la canciones que canta Artie no me gustan… y al último me quedé yo. Y no tenía aún una en mente… me paré enfrente. Y me pasaron varias por la cabeza, ninguna me convencía, quizás la de Iris de los Goo goo dolls, pero tampoco me parecía adecuada. Hasta que di con una.

Wicked game de Chriss Isaak.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

La mirada de Rachel estaba fija en mi, el salón entero callado.

_No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

Como Quinn, Rachel me rompió el corazón muchas veces, sobre todo… sobre todo cuando nos convocó a una reunión para preguntarnos sobre si debía o no acostarse con Finn, claro que yo le dije que no, todas… menos Tina. Y se acostó con él, podía casi apostarlo, ese día llegue a casa y me eché en la cama a llorar, sentía que Finn por fin me la había arrebatado, que ahora era enteramente suya.

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

Estos malditos juegos en los que yo me metí y por ella, sin que ella lo supiera siquiera, tantos sentimientos, tanto todo, saber que estaba así por Rachel Barbra Berry y ella no lo sospechaba, ni un poco, nada!

_And I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you_

De pronto saber que no iba a volver a ser Quinn me enloquecía, estaba pasándola de lo lindo como Quinton pero porque pensaba que eran como unas vacaciones, algo temporal, verlo como algo para siempre, lo que seré de ahora en adelante… bueno es cosa distinta, era mucho con que lidiar y estaba enojado porque realmente esta situación en la que me había puesto, ese deseo extraño que se había vuelto realidad era por ella… y no iba a tenerla ni así.

Quizá después de todo Rachel y Finn sí estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por muy idiota que él fuera, por poco talento que tuviera, por lo poco que era él… para ella lo era todo. Su amor desde que entramos a la preparatoria, el motivo de nuestras discusiones, el motivo de mis celos… el motivo de que me diera cuenta de que no era Finn a quien quería conservar a mi lado, sino alejado de ella, porque era ella a quien quería a mi lado.

Hoy no podía con la idea de Quinton, no quería, no cabía en mi mente ni en mi razón, si lo pensaba demasiado creía que iba a perder la cordura, quería salir de ahí, esconderme en casa, meterme bajo las cobijas y dormir, despertar hasta el siguiente día o la siguiente semana, quizás el siguiente mes. No quería lidiar ni siquiera con Demy, con nada, ni lo más insignificante.

Cuando salí de Glee, ahí estaba Kitty, me fastidié de solo verla.

-Quinton!-.  
-Ahora no Kitty-.  
-No puedo creer lo que hiciste en la cafetería-.  
-Dije que ahora no Kitty-.  
-No puedes dejarme aquí colgada hablando sola-.  
-Ponme a prueba-.  
-Detente y hazme caso!-. Me gritó.  
-Basta! No necesito esto ahora, no soy uno de tus sirvientes, yo no voy a estar a tus pies y tú no vas a estar a los míos, date a respetar, eres hermosa y eres inteligente y talentosa, no dejes que te vean por tu físico nada más-. Se quedó completamente callada –No puedo lidiar contigo ahora, quieres mi amistad? La tendrás, quieres otra cosa? Eso no lo garantizo, me gustas, pero no me gustas lo suficiente para estar contigo y espero que te dejes de caprichos y empieces a pensar como adulta, este no es el kínder, no puedes llorar porque no te prestan el crayón amarillo-. Me veía como si fuera a llorar, como si me fuera también a golpear o mandarme matar… creí que se había quedado petrificada, creí tantas cosas, porque no se movía ni hablaba, temía que ni respirara.  
-Eso es lo más honesto que me han dicho en muchísimo tiempo-. Respiré tranquilo. –Me tienes enojada… pero gracias por decirlo como lo dijiste-.  
-De nada?-. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia donde Sue para entrenar.

Como siempre, al llegar al estacionamiento me quise encender un cigarrillo pero no los traía en el bolsillo, estaban en la guantera del auto. Ya casi todos se habían marchado, así que metí la llave y encendí el estéreo. Rammstein a todo volumen. Me incliné para alcanzarlos y alguien me jaló el pie, haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Tú me provocas y es a mí a quien expulsan-. Me reí.  
-Ah, T-Rex, debí suponer que eras tú, especialmente cuando escuché cómo se zimbraba el suelo-.  
-Deja de cantarle a Rachel, entiéndelo, nunca te hará caso-.  
-Sabes? Creo que puede ser eso posible-. Me levanté –Puede ser que no tenga lo que se requiere para hacer feliz a Rachel Berry, pero tú tampoco, está cegada por ti, la abrumaste, la hiciste a tu modo…-.  
-Quiero que me expliques ahora cómo puedes decir esas cosas si apenas me conoces, si apenas la conoces-.  
-Por eso no te preocupes jirafa, eso no te incumbe, lo que yo sepa de ti o de ella no te incumbe, pero todo el mundo sabe que tú eres quien se ha encargado de opacar la estrella que era o pudiera llegar a ser Rachel-. Sentí que me acercaba a la carrocería del auto y me apretaba el cuello con el brazo. –Y dale una razón a Figgins para que te expulse por mucho más tiempo, así me dejarás el paso libre con tu adorada novia, te encanta provocar en la preparatoria… espérate a que yo te encuentre en otro lado para que veas que también puedo pelear, maldito imbécil-.  
-Estás advertido Quinton, déjala en paz, deja de cantarle, no le hables, no quiero ni que sean amigos, me entiendes?-.  
-No, la verdad no sé qué idioma hablas, que te quede claro a ti que Rachel es un individuo y si ella quiere ser mi amiga es su asunto, no tuyo, ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de no golpearte aquí mismo-. Su puño volvió a darme en el pómulo.  
-Déjalo en paz Finn-. Escuche la voz de Rachel.  
-No te metas Rachel!-.  
-Vas a hacer que te expulsen de nuevo, tú no eras así de violento-.  
-Este idiota me provoca!-.  
-Por qué?! Porque me canta canciones que tu no me cantas, porque me trata como tu no me tratas, porque me carga los libros que tú no me cargas?! Y después de todo con quién sigo? Contigo!-. Y sentí cómo me pateaban el corazón, se me olvidó el golpe en el pómulo.  
-Entonces demuéstramelo, ven a California conmigo!-. Me levanté.  
-Si lo haces Rachel, si dejas tus sueños por seguir a un don nadie… tú te convertirás en eso, en nadie-.  
-Cállate Quinton!-. Finn estaba furioso ahora. Rachel me veía con los ojos bien abiertos, a él y a mi –Sabes que también tienes posibilidades de ser lo que quieres ser en California-.  
-Finn, yo no estoy hecha para la televisión, quiero estar sobre un escenario, quiero ir a Nueva York-.  
-Si me amas te irás conmigo-.  
-Y tú me amas a mi?-.  
-Lo hago, estoy defendiendo lo que tenemos!-.  
-No, estas defendiendo lo que tú tienes-.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron corriendo, supongo que habían escuchado los gritos.

-Bonito novio el que tienes Rach, y has estado enamorada de un imbécil por estos años! No puedo creerlo-. Era Quinn quien hablaba, ya no era Quinton… se me olvidó por un instante que era él y no ella –Tantas personas que pudieron haber dado cualquier cosa por ti… y tú simplemente nunca nos viste-.  
-De qué hablas idiota? La conoces de hace una semana! No eres más que un maldito loco con actitud de Sid Vicious-.  
-Rachel, estas bien?-. Kurt la abrazó y ella hundió su rostro en su pecho, llorando. –Qué pasa Quinton? Finn?-.  
-Nada-. Contestó la jirafa.  
-Qué le hicieron?-. Volteó a verme.  
-Hablarle con la verdad, Finn le ha dicho prácticamente que no quiere ir a New York y yo le he dicho que está enamorada de un idiota-.  
-Que te calles Fabray!-.  
-Finn deja de gritar-. Llegó Santana y me inspeccionó el rostro –Otra vez? Apenas se te estaba quitando el otro morete-. Me encogí de hombros. –Vamos te llevaré a casa-.  
-Estoy bien, puedo manejar-.  
-Seguro?-.  
-Seguro-. Le eché un ultimo vistazo a Rachel, aún llorando en los brazos de Kurt, Fin tratando de acercarse a ellos.  
-Aléjate Finn, no quiero verte ahora-. Dijo ella.  
-Pero Rachel… yo… lo siento, lo siento no debí… perdón amor-.  
-Que te alejes!-. Le gritó. Finn no dijo más, retrocedió y arrancó enfurecido en la camioneta.

Quise acercarme, pero supongo que ella tampoco quería hablar conmigo, me subí al auto, encendí el cigarrillo que no me dejaron fumarme antes y me alejé de ahí. Con la cabeza hecha más nudos que antes, con un nuevo moretón y un corazón más roto.


	7. Demy

Llegué a casa furioso, con la mejilla hinchada y la sentía caliente, me eché un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta que el moretón comenzaba a notarse, me sentí harto de las agresiones de Finn, si hubiéramos estado en otro lado con gusto habría creado una pelea y aunque en realidad no sabía pelear, creo que mi fuerza de hombre hubiera valido suficiente como para dejarlo también con varios golpes.

Me toqué el moretón y me dolió, ahora que se estaba enfriando estaba punzándome fuerte y sobre todo porque hacía poco que me habían golpeado en el mismo lugar.

Pero aparte de la cara y mi orgullo, lo que más me dolía era lo que había dicho Rachel, era verdad, después de todo lo que habían vivido ella y Finn, de los problemas, malos entendidos, de que la dejara a un lado y que la mitad de su relación él se sintiera avergonzado de ella, la niña seguía a su lado, seguía apoyándolo y casi dejándolo a él primero que a sí misma. Una completa lástima, eso comencé a sentir, lástima por una mujer tan talentosa que prefería dejar sus metas a un lado por alguien como él.

Así funciona el amor, supongo, no, no lo supongo, es verdad, mírenme a mí que me encuentro en el cuerpo de un hombre por un deseo que "pedí" por ella, pensando en ella. Así yo también dejé al lado otras cosas, como el orgullo del que hablo, como mis intereses e incluso a Beth, que no pensé en ella cuando todo esto comenzó, pensé únicamente en ganarme a Rachel Berry, en tenerla para mí, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que reconocí la gravedad del asunto, uno no puede sustituir su vida por alguien más, diecisiete años no pueden ser sólo un recuerdo, no de este modo.

Si hubiera perdido la memoria seguiría siendo Quinn, aunque tuviera que construir una nueva vida, la historia que yo escribí seguiría estando, Quinn la ex de Puck y Finn y la madre de Beth, la hija de Russel Fabray y la hermana de Frankie Fabray. Actas de nacimiento que avalan mi nombre y mi sexo, la fecha en la que nací, fotografías, archivos de escuela, premios de porrista.

Quinton carece de pasado, no existe, no tengo anécdotas que contar, ni sentimientos que sentir con Quinton mas que los que estoy creando y experimentando ahora, él nació hace una semana, cómo le explicas a la gente que te rodea eso? A los que te van a rodear? Cómo les dices que no hay un pasado que diga que exististe los últimos diecisiete años porque hasta hace unos días eras mujer.

Es como de película de ciencia ficción, crearte una identidad falsa y así quedarte para siempre, esto no es Gataka y no soy Ethan Hawk aunque tengamos un ligerísimo parecido físico.

Odio éste día con todas mis fuerzas, me hubiera quedado en cama y faltado a.

Mi madre salió a recibirme con una enorme sonrisa, que significaba que la campaña había salido de maravilla y en su tarjeta de nómina los ceros eran más. Pero al ver mi cara de pocos amigos y peor aún el nuevo moretón en mi pómulo, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-De nuevo Quinn?-.  
-No fue mi culpa y deja de llamarme Quinn-. Contesté molesto y me metí a la casa subiendo las escaleras y cerrando mi habitación de un portazo.

Comencé a tirar las cosas y en un arranque de increíble ira, destrocé buena parte de la pared quitándole el papel tapiz. Cuando la explosión que estaba sucediendo en mi interior cedió y me senté en la cama, respirando agitadamente pero más tranquilo, encendí un nuevo cigarro, no importándome el regaño que iba a ganarme de mi madre. Llamó a mi puerta.

-Ya terminaste de romper cosas?-.  
-Ya-. Respondí secamente.  
-Puedes abrirme la puerta?-. Lo medité por unos segundos, me paré y le abrí, su mirada en seguida en mi cigarro, me vio con desacuerdo, pero imagino que pensó que realmente lo necesitaba y si ella en el pasado necesitaba diario estar ebria para olvidar su vida, yo necesitaba un cigarro para relajar la mía –Qué sucedió ésta vez?-.  
-Finn, el idiota más grande del mundo; sólo espera a que me provoque de nuevo y le romperé….-.  
-Fue por Rachel de nuevo?-. Asentí – Puedes contarme bien qué fue lo que pasó?-.  
-En los días en los que Finntonto no fue la preparatoria, Rachel y yo comenzamos a pasar cierto tiempo juntos, platicamos mucho y digo mucho porque yo con ella nunca lo había hecho, en tres años, nada; el problema no fue ese, porque según sé él no tiene ni idea de ello, lo que le causó el estrés fue que canté una canción que iba dirigida a Rach-.  
-Con justa razón se sintió amenazado, cuál canción cantaste?-.  
-Ninguna que conozcas-. Contesté sinceramente y sin afán de menospreciar el interés de Judy. –Hablaba de que no me quería enamorar de ella, porque sólo iba a romperme el corazón-.  
-Y luego?-.  
-El imbécil me agredió en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria "defendiendo" su relación con Rachel… hubo un punto en el que ellos comenzaron a discutir también, porque llegó cuando el idiota me tenía en el suelo y como haya sido terminó diciéndole que a pesar de tantas cosas ella sigue con él, lo cual es verdad-. Respiré, estaba hablando tan deprisa que le costaba trabajo seguirme –Hasta que resulta que el señor cara de feto no quiere ir a Nueva York, sino a California y quiere que Rachel lo acompañe, en lugar de apoyarla en su sueño, en el talento irrefutable que tiene, él quiere que lo siga a una ciudad donde ella no puede explotar al máximo todo lo que tiene que darle al mundo! Me cago en…-.  
-Quinn! Calmate y deja de decir palabrotas-.  
-No las dije y ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Quinn, no volveré a ser Quinn!-. Volví a explotar, volver a decir las cosas me trajo una nueva ola de ira. Apreté la mandíbula para ahogar las lagrimas, pero me fue imposible, comencé a ver borroso y me di media vuelta para que mi madre no me viera llorar.

Estaba desesperado, como si el mundo se me viniera encima y no era para menos, todo iba a cambiar ahora y Rachel seguía con él. Me dolía demasiado, era tanto que tenía ganas de desaparecer; por qué ella no podía estar conmigo? Por qué tenía que ser tan ciega, tan tonta?

Sentí los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mi torso y recargó su mejilla en mi espalda ancha, luego me sobó los brazos y se puso frente a mí.

-Aunque es realmente trillado lo que voy a decirte, es verdad: las cosas pasan por algo. Y esto que estás pasando tiene que hacer de tu vida algo bueno, velo como una oportunidad para empezar de cero, para no cometer los mismos errores y para encontrarte como Quinton, tu esencia es la misma, encuentra tu alma, esa no cambia- Sabía que tenía razón.  
-Y Beth?-. Nunca había hablado específicamente de ella con mi madre, pero era momento de hacerlo.  
-Ya encontraremos algo para que puedas verla, también tienes que hablarlo con Noah-.  
-Es verdad-.  
-Necesito que te tranquilices y aunque es por Rachel que estas así, posiblemente o muy seguramente en el futuro, cuando dejes Lima y conozcas más gente, encontrarás a la chica adecuada-. Asentí. Vio el desastre que había creado en mi cuarto. –Y ahora baja a comer para luego ir por pintura y las cosas necesarias para remodelar tu habitación; el trabajo estuvo de maravilla y no nos hará daño al bolsillo hacer unos cambios aquí-.

Estuve un poco callado durante la comida, pero me había calmado lo suficiente para que me supiera a algo lo que Judy había ordenado. Luego recordé que no podía ir a comprar esas cosas con ella porque necesitaba ensayar para los duetos de mañana.

-No puedo ir hoy, tengo que ir a ensayar a casa de Santana-.  
-Prefieres ir otro día o quieres que yo escoja los colores?-. Dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua.  
-Cuando estuve viendo colores para remodelar mi habitación, tomé una paleta de tonos… quizás si te doy los que quiero podrían preparártelo-.

Cambios, cambios, ya mi cuarto no tendría tonalidades rosas, terminamos por escoger un gris y un azul oscuro para las paredes, me compraría también un edredón, pero los muebles se quedarían igual, no creo que se vieran tan fuera de contexto.

Terminando la comida subí a lavarme la cara y ver cómo seguía el moretón, se notaba más y seguía hinchado, me puse un poco de pomada para bajar la inflamación y me acosté para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir a casa de Santana.

No sabía si Rachel iría con Kurt, seguramente lo que ella estaba esperando era que citara a Kurt en la mía para no tener que vernos y aunque por una parte estaba demasiado enojado como para de verdad querer verla, por otra parte quería ver su semblante para suponer si se había arreglado o no con Finn.

Mi corazón le pertenecía, pero yo sabía muy bien que no tenía tantas oportunidades como creía con ella, a pesar de haberme comportado como un caballero, de haberle brindado mi amistad, de haber sido sincero como no hubiera sido con alguien más… simplemente creo que no tenía el encanto necesario para llamar su atención del modo en el que yo quería.

A fuerza ni los zapatos, cierto? Pues ni hablar, aquí sobre mi cama, me había rendido, mañana quizás cambiara de parecer, hoy por el drama del día y todas las emociones que estoy teniendo, me pongo extremista y lo mando todo al diablo. Hoy si quiero mandarlo todo al carajo.

Y entonces tomo mi celular y busco el contacto de Demy… medito por unos segundos entre llamarla o no llamarla, pero me parece más prudente no hacerlo, sigo con la cabeza revuelta y es mejor hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría y tranquila.

Luego me siento por fin adormilado, con los ojos pesados, pongo la alarma en el celular, en hora y media debería de estar llegando allá, así que una hora no me vendría mal, me hago bolita en la cama, así como duermo yo, en posición fetal, cierro los ojos y sintiendo la suavidad de mi almohada y el calor que despide mi cuerpo, me dejo relajar y duermo.

Pero antes de que pasara la hora de siesta el celular me despierta con un mensaje, sigo el sonido de la música que tengo y estiro la mano para tomarlo, tengo aún los ojos cerrados porque estoy medio dormido, abro un sólo ojo y veo que es Rachel quien me busca, la pantalla del blackberry me muestra parte del mensaje pero no alcanzo a leerlo todo, lo abro y voy al mensaje, para este momento ya tengo los ojos bien abiertos y la espalda sobre el colchón.

_**Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hoy, de nuevo no me pareció justo lo que hizo Finn, no está actuando como una persona civilizada. Espero que tu golpe esté mejor y te duela menos.-R**_

Aunque me dieron ganas de responder, no sabía ni qué poner, mi apatía al asunto me mantenía en una especie de… cómo llamarlo? Vacío? Quizás. Si quisiera ganarme puntos le pondría algo lindo y amistoso, si quisiera decir la verdad, le contestaba con lo inútil que me parece que esté con él. Honestamente ninguna de las dos me parecía adecuada así que volví a cerrar el celular enfadado de nuevo y cerré los ojos poniéndome boca abajo para dormir los veinte minutos que me restan de siesta… sin embargo no puedo y me levanto para jugar XBOX.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, justo cuando me había levantado a lavarme los dientes, entre historia e historia de Silent Hill, me llama Santana diciéndome que vienen para mi casa… vienen quienes? Todos? Ella y Britt? Me enjuago la boca y me seco las manos, luego tomo el celular del lavabo y le marco.

-Quiénes son los que vienen?-.  
-Pues todos, pasé por los ñoños a casa de Kurt y vamos a la tuya-.  
-Por qué diablos aquí? No pueden Santana-.  
-Y por qué no?-.  
-Porque no quiero!-. Grité.  
-Relájate rubio, no hace falta que me grites, estoy huyendo de los gritos de mi casa y tú me sales con las mismas estupideces-.  
-Lo lamento-. Sabía que de repente los padres de Santana se ponían violentos y comenzaban a gritarse y aventarse cosas –Acá los espero-.  
-Bye idiota-.  
-Bye San-.

Me apliqué agua en el cabello y me lo peiné con los dedos, me vi el mentón y la barbilla, en un par de días tendría que volver a afeitarme. Justo cuando había descansado de hacerlo con las piernas, llega algo que es mucho más visible: los vellos en mi cara, pff.

Fuck it, no voy a hacerlo en una semana para ver cuánto crece. Me pongo desodorante y perfume y sigo jugando hasta que escucho el timbre; por supuesto como buen hijo flojo y enviciado con los videojuegos, le grito a Judy que abra, sé que no hay problema porque ella estaba en la sala leyendo y está más cerca que yo de la puerta.

Escucho que saluda a Santana y le dice dónde estoy, en ese preciso momento me doy cuenta de que Kurt, Tina y Rachel verán que estoy en mi habitación, en mi habitación de paredes rosas, veo a mi alrededor y tengo mis cosas (de Quinton) en el tocador, lo que indica que estoy realmente durmiendo ahí… antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ellos ya estaban en la puerta con una Rachel muy curiosa de la habitación de Quinn.

Lo observaba todo pero temía entrar más allá, se quedó cerca del umbral, como si dar un paso más significara que explotaría una mina haciéndola volar en miles de pedacitos, como si ese espacio fuera prohibido para ella.

Notaba en sus ojos que no podía creer que estaba ahí, estoy convencido de que siempre creyó que si quiera poner un pie en mi casa sería imposible. Pero ahora está aquí, cruzó el patio frontal, la puerta de la casa, subió las escaleras… en donde seguramente vio las miles de fotografías que colgó Judy de la familia, y hela aquí, en el cuarto de Quinn.

-Si realmente pasas a la habitación no te va a comer viva-. Le digo molesto, como si siguiera yo siendo Quinn, veo que encoje los hombros y se sienta a un lado de Kurt en la orilla de la cama casi con media pierna fuera del colchón. Se gira para verlo y de reojo veo que acaricia la colcha, frunzo el ceño pero ella no lo nota.

-Si no les importa debo llegar a un lugar donde pueda guardar el juego, así que… pónganse cómodos y denme unos diez minutos-. Camino por una silla y adrede me siento al lado de Rachel, ignorándola por completo –Britt me haces un favor? Puedes traer snacks de la cocina?-.  
-En seguida guapo-. Sonrío sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y sólo pauso cuando tienen que cruzar ella y San. Pasan un par de minutos sin que ninguno digamos una sola palabra, ni siquiera se escuchaba la respiración, sólo los ruidos ambientales del juego.  
-Pensé que no eras de los que se privaban jugando XBOX-.  
-Y yo pensé también muchas cosas de ti Rachel, pero resulta que no-. Kurt y Tina se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar.  
-Vaya, creo que me equivoqué… sí eres como todos los Fabray-. Ouch, eso dolió. Tragué saliva y apagué la consola desde el control. Volteé a verla, pero en silencio. Luego me paré y dejé el control en el buró.  
-No lo soy… pero a veces me frustra la gente-. Salí de mi habitación y bajé a la cocina –Qué demonios! Por que tardan tan…-. Por qué? Porque estaban una encima de la otra sobre la mesa de la cocina –Consíganse un cuarto, quieren?-. Tomé las cosas de la alacena –Necesitamos ensayar y no tardar tanto, dos horas si acaso que no estoy para ver a Rachel hoy-.  
-Tú siempre estás para ver a Rachel Quinn-.  
-Hoy no-. Me hice con las bolsas de papas y les acerqué el refresco y jugos a ellas –Vamos, tenemos que ensayar-.

Cuando entré a la habitación Kurt y Rachel se exaltaron porque no esperaban que volviera tan pronto y ellos estaban más que entretenidos con las fotos que yo tenía en mi habitación y los adornos y trofeos de los Cheerios.

-Lo siento es que… nunca habíamos estado aquí y… creíamos que…-.  
-Que habría grilletes en las paredes y esqueletos en el armario-. Sonreí cínico –No, en ese armario no hay esqueletos, de hecho Quinn se los llevó todos a Europa-.  
-Duermes aquí?-. Preguntó Kurt.  
-La cama es cómoda-. Rachel se puso roja y desvió su mirada de la cama, volví a fruncir el ceño.  
-No te da cosa dormir en la misma cama donde Puck y Quinn…-.  
-Kurt-. Advirtió Rachel, se le notaba incómoda con la pregunta.  
-Tú vas y te duermes en la de Rachel o te sientas en la de Finn y dudo mucho que no tengan historias que contar esas camas-.  
-Qué te hace pensar que yo…-. Comenzó a decir Rachel.  
-Lenguaje corporal Rachel, es evidente que ustedes dos ya lo están haciendo-.  
-Y a ti con toda seguridad te hace falta-. Me dijo Santana, sonreí apenado y Rachel volteó a ver a Santana con asombro, parecía que la estaba defendiendo o al menos obligándome a guardar silencio –Podemos salir un momento Quinton?-. Voltée a verla y luego a Britt, quien me asintió en modo de acuerdo.

Les puse las bolsas de papas en el escritorio y salí atrás de Santana.

-Siendo agresivo con Rachel no vas a ganar nada, si no va a estar contigo ni modo, al menos sean amigos, eso era lo que querías si regresabas a ser Quinn, no?-.  
-Pero no voy a ser Quinn-. Dije susurrando igual que ella.  
-Ni modo, deja de actuar como niño, estas volviendo a actuar como Quinn, igual de defensiva y enmascarada, estás que mueres por ella, al menos se lindo, o… no sé, no seas así-.  
-La estas defendiendo?-.  
-No, me estoy preocupando por ti, ya basta de esa actitud, la has tenido por tres años, esta es una oportunidad para empezar de cero-. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo de eso.  
-Hablas como mi madre-.  
-Cállate Quinn-. Regresamos a mi habitación.  
-Bien, lamento la hostilidad de hace un rato, siéntanse cómodos… y… mmm… empezamos a ensayar Kurt?-. No parecía como tal una disculpa, pero esperaba que Rachel comprendiera que lamentaba haberme puesto de ese modo con ella.

Me abrí una lata de refresco y di un gran sorbo, luego tomé tres doritos y me los llevé a la boca, Rachel seguía viendo las fotos que tenía en las paredes y en los burós, como si le siguiera pareciendo irreal estar en mi habitación. Luego fijó su mirada en una que tenía en el librero, una de Beth que me había dado Puck porque Shelby le había mandado un par de copias.

Beth tenía la forma de la cara de su padre, pero tenía mi mirada y el color de mis ojos, la verdad es que era mitad mía, mitad de él y se notaba completamente en su físico. Era la única foto que tenía enmarcada, las demás, las pocas que había tomado de ella cuando había nacido, estaban guardadas en mi baúl de los recuerdos.

Todavía, como tanteando el terreno, se atrevió a caminar hacia Santana y ésta le acercó una lata de refresco pero ella se negó, alegando que prefería agua. Claro, cómo se me pudo haber olvidado que Rachel se cuida tanto al punto de tomar sólo agua.

-Yo la traigo-. Dije y bajé a la cocina por su agua embotellada. Necesitaba calmarme un poco, era verdad que me puse muy a la defensiva y ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasándome, ni de mis frustraciones ni de estar con un bueno para nada. Si había que enojarse con alguien era conmigo y con él.

Tenía las manos sobre la isla de la cocina, la cabeza agachada con los hombros rígidos y la mirada perdida, fue por ello que no noté siquiera que Rachel había entrado y estaba parada casi a un lado de mi.

Cuando regresé a mi realidad estaba con los brazos cruzados viéndome fijamente.

-Estas bien?-. Me preguntó al verme pálido, no la esperaba ahí y la verdad es que no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba haciéndome compañía, me había asustado un poco.  
-Si, sólo que te apareces de repente en la cocina y me asustaste-. Le pasé el agua.  
-Gracias-. Pero ninguno de los dos se movía, estaba viéndome fijamente y comenzaba a intimidarme, qué estaba observando? Lo ignoro, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en su mente en esos momentos para saberlo –En serio te pareces tanto a Quinn… a veces parece que… que no se fue-.  
-Cómo dices?-. En ese momento la conversación se puso extraña, pareciera que Rachel estaba esperando a que estuviéramos solos para decir lo que pensaba de mi.  
-Vas a pensar que estoy loca-.  
-Ya lo hago, qué más da si entonces lo corroboro-. Me sonrió, volvió a sonreírme de forma sincera.  
-Ya vuelves a ser tú, el que eras allá arriba me incomodaba-.  
-Lo que pasa es que ya no me siento enojado-.  
-Por qué lo estabas?-.  
-No me cambies la conversación, por qué dices que pareciera que Quinn no se ha ido?-. Esa era la parte que me interesaba, no que volviéramos a ponernos amistosos. Se sentó en los banquillos y recargó los codos sobre la madera, también me senté.  
-Porque… bueno no es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con Quinn, pero sí el suficiente como para acostumbrarme a su presencia, a su energía; y de pronto estando contigo siento como que estoy con ella, no sé si me dé a entender… cuando me acompañó con el otorrino, que estábamos las dos sentadas en la sala de espera… era una sensación que no puedo describirte y… cuando estábamos en las gradas del campo de soccer, me sentí igual, como si tú y Quinn fueran la misma persona y me hicieran sentir… del mismo modo-. Sonreí nervioso y entrecerré los ojos, exhalé fuerte e intenté comprender, pero me era difícil.  
-Y… cómo te hacemos sentir? Si se me permite preguntarlo-. Se puso muy roja y adiviné que casi en cuanto dijo aquello se arrepintió. Me acerqué más poniendo atención a lo que iba a decirme.  
-B-b-bueno, como… curiosa… una curiosidad que atrae, es difícil de explicar, sabes?-.  
-Lo que sé es que tienes una especie de… curiosidad obsesiva con Quinn, te interesa de un modo tan peculiar que podría pensar que la has observado más de lo que ella a ti y que sabes más cosas de ella de las que Quinn pudiera imaginar-. Me rasqué la rapa y ella tragó saliva con dificultad –Qué sabes que ella no se dé ni una idea?-.  
-Si te digo prometes no decírselo?-. Oooh, así que sí había algo; el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y empecé a temblar, no podía ocultar lo ansioso que estaba por escuchar lo que tenía que decirme respecto a mi sin que ella supiera que me lo estaba diciendo.  
-Prometido-.  
-Hay dos cosas en particular que… tienen que ver directamente conmigo-.  
-Te escucho-. Se limpió la garganta, aún a tiempo de retractarse de decírmelo.  
-Cuando Ben Israel se enteró de que Quinn estaba embarazada iba a publicarlo en su blog y yo lo persuadí de que no lo hiciera, quería cuidar la imagen de Quinn, no quería que se burlaran de ella, esa no era la forma de que la preparatoria entera se enterara-. Ok, estaba de verdad captando mi completa atención.  
-Cómo lo persuadiste?-.  
-Tuve que darle mi ropa interior-. Queeeee?! Me quedé callado, bajé las manos y las hice puño debajo de la mesa, maldito sea todo él.  
-P-perdón?-. parpadeé muchas veces con una gran velocidad, incrédulo.  
-Me pidió ropa interior mía a cambio de no divulgarlo, no recuerdo cuantas pantis tuve que darle-.  
-JBI tiene...? wow…-. No sabía qué decir –Yo… en serio? Diablos… wow… para proteger a Quinn le diste ropa interior a ese freakshow?-. Asintió.

Me sentí con ganas de ir a romperle la cara al raro de JBI y decirle que le devolviera eso a Rachel, maldito pervertido, por dios! Pero también me sentí con muchas ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso, me enterneció, no imaginaba que lo hubiera hecho, quizás eso compensaba el hecho de que quien lo dijo fue ella.

Una completa contradicción en el asunto pero… bueno.

Sigo sorprendido.

-Y… qué más?-.  
-C-cuando… cuando Quinn fue al baile con Finn, él se me acercó para algo… y, le dije que le regalara una orquídea con el listón verde, así haría juego con sus ojos-. Se me fue el aire de los pulmones… él me lo dio para el baile, pero fue Rachel quien prácticamente lo escogió para que yo lo usara.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque… no lo sé-. Se quedó callada y desvió la mirada, había algo que me ocultaba, pero eso no iba a decírmelo, de eso estaba segura.  
-Quieres a Quinn?-. Su rostro se puso tan rojo, como nunca lo había visto antes, noté el nerviosismo en sus ojos y respiraba con rapidez.  
-Cómo?-.  
-Que si quieres a Quinn?-.  
-E-en… en el sentido más sano y normal posible sí-. Me reí un poco.  
-Pues claro que en ese ya que si te quieres ver como Santana y Britt…-. No terminé la oración, que ella la completara, seguía completamente roja. -Creo que ella también te quiere-. Volvieron a brillarle los ojos. Qué bueno se había puesto esto, qué brillante poder escuchar y decir cosas sin que me preocupe, después de todo ella no sabe que soy Quinn.  
-Por qué lo dices?-.  
-Porque por todo lo que han pasado y cómo te trató antes, si siguiera odiándote no tendrías valor en su vida, no como para mandarte saludar y mucho menos para aconsejarte que no te acostaras con Finn, el que te aconseje es cuidarte y cuidarte conlleva un sentimiento de cariño… creo-. Estaba como perdida, como si le hubieran dicho algo que no pudiera entender pero le causaba bienestar.

Se le quedó viendo a mi morete y la hinchazón, se mordió un labio y pensándolo un poco, acercó la mano y me volvió a tocar, como cuando Finn me agredió la primera vez. Cerré los ojos, por qué pues me toca si no quiere estar conmigo? Por qué me busca?

-En serio me recuerdas tanto a Quinn-. Dijo –Tienen la misma nariz, sólo que la tuya es más grande, insisto en que tienen la misma mirada, si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que comparten la misma alma-. Abrí los ojos. Me acerqué a ella, acerqué mi rostro, deseaba tanto besarla, tenerla en mis brazos, que fuera mía… pero recordé lo que había dicho en el estacionamiento y me di cuenta que hacerme más ilusiones y sueños falsos me llevaría a la ruina, así que me alejé.  
-Debemos subir, creo que han de estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto-.  
-Tienes razón, vamos-. Dio un brinquito para bajarse del banquillo y subimos las escaleras en silencio. Cuando entramos a la habitación todos nos miraron con curiosidad pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Ensayamos nuestras canciones por turnos frente a los demás, así nos harían las correcciones prudentes; nunca había visto a Rachel trabajar en equipo de ese modo, no a menos que fueran las nacionales porque eso la llevaría a ganarlas, en este caso estaba apoyando a los equipos que le harían competencia, pero la veía relajada y quizás, sólo quizás un poco en la… luna?

A medio ensayo su celular sonó, vio quien llamaba y no lo contestó, Kurt volteó a verla y luego me vio a mí, después a ella de nuevo y le sonrió, ella lo hizo de vuelta y luego se hicieron los desentendidos. Santana vio lo que había pasado y sus ojos voltearon en mi dirección, yo me encogí un poco de hombros y seguí viendo a Tina cantar.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cansados y sin más energías para cantar nos sentamos uno en la cama, otros en el sillón y los demás en la alfombra para descansar un poco mientras nos terminábamos los doritos y terminábamos con las latas de refresco.

-Tengo tantas ganas de un cigarro que… aprovechando que mi ma… tía no está- Fuck! Fuck! –Encenderé uno-.  
-Yo quiero-. Dijo Santana.

Se acercó a la ventana conmigo y aprovechó la música que estaba en el reproductor para hablarme muy bajo y preguntarme sobre lo que había pasado en la cocina, le conté lo que me había dicho y estaba tan sorprendida como yo en aquel momento. No podía creerlo, de hecho pudiera parecer que su perspectiva de acuerdo a Rachel había cambiado; apagamos el cigarro y volvimos adentro.

-Quinton, debemos marcharnos, ya es tarde y debo llevarla a su casa-.  
-Por qué no la llevas tú Quinton? Vives más cerca y así Kurt ya podrá llegar a su casa sin desviarse-. Dijo San, volteé a verla y luego a Rachel y después a Kurt. Ninguno de los tres decía nada. –Bien, no se diga más, Quinton lleva a Rachel-. Seguíamos petrificados; no fue sino hasta que Santana me empujó a mí y Britt a Rachel que reaccionamos y bajamos casi sin notarlo las escaleras, nos dieron las llaves de mi auto y volvieron a empujarnos dentro de él.

Kurt seguía dentro junto con Tina, vi al par entrar a casa y no me quedó mas que arrancar el auto y llevarla. No sé por qué no dijimos una sola palabra en el trayecto, puse música, no era de la que le gustaba pero al menos no tendríamos el silencio incómodo como acompañante.

Cuando estacioné frente a su casa le di las buenas noches y ella me dio un abrazo fuerte, se separó de mi, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, se me paró el corazón por unos segundos y luego latió con una rapidez tan increíble que pensé que lo escucharía. Cuando estuvo dentro de su casa arranqué y regresé a la mía, Kurt y Tina ya no estaban, pero Brittany y Santana compartían una sonrisa que me era muy sospechosa.

-Por qué esa sonrisa tan peculiar en su cara? No habrán tramado algo malévolo o sí?-. Me quité la chamarra y la dejé sobre el sillón, me dejé caer en él y encendí el XBOX.  
-Malévolo no-. Dijo Britt.  
-Pero ya hemos armado un ejército pro Fabray que te ayudará a tener a Rachel-. Me burlé.  
-Ja! Si cómo no; sobre todo Kurt-.  
-Kurt es el que está más de acuerdo en ello-.  
-Parece el jefe unicornio-. Compltó Britt. Pausé el juego y volteé a verlas.

El plan en sí era convencer a Rachel de que dejara a Finn por mí y ayudarme con consejos (jajaja, porrrr favorrr) de cómo conquistarla. Las escuché atento, pero yo sabía que no iba a dejarlo por mí así que cuando terminaron, yo volví a lo que estaba haciendo y no pensé más en ello… lo único que estaba en mi mente era lo que me había dicho de Quinn, bueno de mi. Seguía intrigado.

Xxxxxxx

Estaba sacando los libros de la clase que seguía, no había podido dormir muy bien porque lo que me había dicho Rach seguía dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza; todavía después de ser como era con ella, ella hizo esas cosas por mí, recordé también la escena que tuvimos en el baño, dónde me sacó de quicio y le propiné una bofetada que todavía hasta la fecha seguramente me duele más a mí de lo que le dolió a ella en ese momento.

No puedo si no sentir un cariño enorme por Rachel, esté o no conmigo, regrese o no a ser Quinn, compensaré lo que le hice, de un modo u otro, esperando no meterla en problemas con su estúpido novio.

Cerré el locker y caminé hacia el salón, sentí que alguien se me acercaba, no era nadie que fuer allegado a mí porque no reconocí el perfume, bajé la mirada y ahí estaba Demy, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas color café oscuro, un sweater azul marino y el cabello recogido en un chongo, me pareció preciosa.

-Hola Quinton-. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta.  
-Hola Demy, cómo estás?-.  
-Bien gracias, cómo estás tú?-.  
-Ah pues… aburrido-. Se rió.  
-Hoy tus clases son aburridas?-.  
-Historia, tengo que hacer equipo con… Nicole, después sigue geografía, química; no son materias pesadas pero me parecen tan tediosas que creo que me quedaré dormido en alguna de ellas-.  
-Entiendo… quieres sentarte hoy conmigo para desayunar?-. Sonreí sintiéndome halagado.  
-Claro, con gusto-. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia –Me esperas en tu locker, paso por ti ahí y nos vamos juntos al comedor-.  
-OK- Suspiró, viéndome directamente a los ojos –OK… bien… hasta luego Quinton-.  
-Hasta pronto linda-.

Llegué al locker de Santana.

-A que no sabes quién me ha invitado a sentarme con ella en la cafetería-. Recargué un hombro en el metal y le eché un vistazo a las fotos que tenía en su puerta, había una donde estaba yo, con mi falda y mis pompones, la cola de caballo alta y el trofeo en el centro, me entró un poco de nostalgia, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que ha muerto.  
-Rachel no creo, es muy pronto, así que está entre Kitty o Demy-.  
-Demy-.  
-Y qué le dijiste?-. Llegó Britt.  
-De qué hablan?-.  
-De que Demy lo invitó a sentarse con ella en la hora del almuerzo-.  
-Yaaay!-. Aplaudió y me abrazó –Pero y Rach?-. Dijo separándose de mi y poniendo cara de preocupación.  
-Rach estará bien sin mi, dudo que se le vaya el apetito si me siento en otra mesa-.  
-Amargado-. Dijo San entre dientes.  
-Cállate Santana, en fin, como sea, qué vamos a hacer si alguno de los tres gana la cena en Breadstix?-.  
-El plan es que si tu ganas iremos todos, si yo gano le digo a Rachel que te pedí que me acompañaras junto con Britt, pero luego te mandaré mensaje diciendo que no iré y si gana Britt es el mismo plan-.  
-Ah vaaaaaya-. Dije sin entusiasmo; sonó la chicharra. -Las veo en el almuerzo-.

Yo no quería pasar la noche a solas con Rachel… bueno sí, pero no… me entienden? Es que… era complicado, ya no quería involucrarme más con ella y soñar y planear para nada. Claro estaba que el afortunado era nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson, es más, todavía hubiera preferido que estuviera con Puck, al menos Santana dice que es mejor en la cama y definitivamente en cuanto a detalles y demás no es un completo idiota.

Puede llegar a ser un Don Juan, pero sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, Finntonto en cambio… pues qué puedo decir, ya ustedes lo saben.

Puck me alcanzó antes de llegar al salón, él estaría en el que está al lado.

-Cómo van esos progresos con ya sabes quién?-.  
-No van-. Le contesté sinceramente –Pero Demy se ha acercado a mi hoy y me invitó a acompañarla en la hora del almuerzo, lo cual no me parece mala idea-.  
-A mi tampoco-. Me guiñó un ojo –Siempre y cuando tengas en mente lo que quieres y a quien quieres, me refiero a que… no conozco a Demy, pero definitivamente la quisiera en mi cama, o sea que es linda y hot, pero amas a Rachel, no juegues con ninguna, vale?-.  
-Ay Puck, algo o alguien te ha vuelto más tierno y ahora, siendo Quinton… te estás ganando que te fastidie por marica-.  
-Tú también eres marica, ya me lo dijiste en los vestidores-.  
-Tú ganas, te veo al rato-.  
-Hasta el rato Baby Papa-. Negué con la cabeza y me metí al salón.

Trabajar con Nicole me vendría bien, era simpática, ya dije que no era mi tipo pero le ponía atención a lo que me contaba y aparte era muy inteligente, sabía explicarme bien las cosas aunque ya las supiera, quería cederle la palabra porque se veía que quería impresionarme y yo jugué al chico problema que aparte es tonto y reprueba por flojo.

No porque sea Quinton ahora mi forma de llevar mis notas y de estudiar va a ser distinto, pero quise que ella tomara el mando para no hacerla sentir menospreciada; cuando era Quinn y me gustaba un chico, antes de entrar completamente al ambiente de las porristas, me gustaba que los hombres me escucharan en lugar de ver mi escote, que fueran tranquilos y que vieran que aunque fuera rubia, podían aprender de mí, porque no era una barbie hueca.

Entonces dejé que Nicole me contara datos curiosos de la historia, datos que ni siquiera yo sabía y que realmente me mantuvieron interesado durante la hora que duró el trabajo en equipo. Se dio cuenta que no tenía intereses más allá de lo amistoso con ella, pero se contentó con ello e incluso acordamos trabajar juntos por el resto del semestre cuando nos encomendaran hacerlo en parejas o equipos.

Y así, cuando salí del salón… me di cuenta que había ganado una amiga o al menos una compañera. Quinn era tan hermética que hubiera sido imposible que ella y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien porque hubiera querido ganar y entonces sí hubiera menospreciado lo que tenía que decirme, yo Lucy Quinn Fabray tenía que ser la más linda, la más deseada, la más talentosa y la más inteligente, nadie vendría a enseñarme a mí.

Pero Nicole me enseñó a mí cosas que no sabía… y me dejé y me gustó.

Demy estaba esperándome recargada en su locker y cuando me vio me sonrió, se acercó a mí y le brindé mi brazo.

-Muero de hambre-. Le dije en cuanto se acercó a mí.  
-Ya somos dos, podría comerme todo lo que tengan en las bandejas-. Reí.  
-Cómo van las clases hasta ahora?-.  
-Inglés y computación aburridísimas, odio la programación e inglés no me entretiene-.  
-Cuál es tu clase favorita-. Le abro la puerta y ella pasa primero. Cogemos la bandeja y nos acercamos para que nos sirvan nuestros platos.  
-Literatura y la tuya?-. Realmente tenía hambre, veo que se sirve de todo y, como a mí ya no me preocupa que todo se me vaya a las caderas, la sigo, sirviéndome de todo también.  
-Escritura creativa-. Me ve y frunce el ceño, incrédula de lo que le acabo de decir pareciera.  
-No me pareces del tipo que escriba-. Río.  
-Y por qué no?-.  
-Pues por tu look, te ves como muy rudo y de esos que no hablan de lo que sienten porque pareciera que ni lo sienten y para escribir, se necesita sentir al mundo-. Me gustó eso.  
-Sentir al mundo, eh? Yo siento al mundo, a veces unos días más que otros… antes escribía mucho, ahora ya no tanto, me he ocupado en otras cosas y a veces caes en un bloqueo mental tan profundo que no hay nada que te saque de ello-.  
-Más bien perdiste a tu musa-. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro algo cerca.  
-Quizás, cómo la recupero?-. Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich de atún y la miré a los ojos.  
-Hay unas que no pueden recuperarse, encuentra otra-.  
-Se dice fácil-. Me gustaban mucho sus ojos color gris.  
-El punto es que dejes que las cosas te lleguen al alma, sientes al mundo, ya lo dijiste, pero no lo sientes lo suficiente, sino no tendrías ese bloqueo mental; todo lo que te rodea te da para escribir, el punto es verlo como algo maravilloso, si hay algo que nos ha enseñado la filosofía es que no puedes ni debes perder tu capacidad de asombro-. Y me deja sin palabras… dios! Estoy seguro que puedo tener conversaciones interminables con ella y no aburrirme nunca!  
-Tienes razón, perdí mi capacidad de asombro-.  
-Escribe sobre la vida diaria, pero dale un toque extraordinario, embellece las palabras para que el lector entienda lo que estas sintiendo, un ejemplo grafico…-. Dio un sorbo a su jugo.  
-Cuál?-. Pregunté.  
-En la película de Belleza Americana…-. Comienzo a asentir, completamente metido en lo que me va a decir –la escena en la que vuela la bolsa es icónica de la película, es una simple bolsa, un detalle tan pequeño en ella, una condenada bolsa de plástico volando con el viento, pero esos giros, cómo la levanta y la lleva consigo, eso transmitió muchísimo en la película, algo tan simple se volvió maravilloso. Así tú puedes lograrlo, cosas comunes volverlas extraordinarias y plasmarlas en papel-. Me di cuenta que no había tocado mi desayuno por estarla escuchando y que ni siquiera me había percatado de que la mitad de la cafetería nos observaba, incluyendo Kitty, los chicos del club glee y por supuesto y por fin: Rachel.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos antes de que ella se de cuenta de que Finn está a su lado y le está contando algo, al parecer no es interesante porque vuelve la mirada s u plato y sigue comiendo sin verse demasiado entretenida por lo que él le está diciendo.

Santana me mira desde la mesa de los Cheerios y me hace la seña de que Kitty estaá molesta y también de un blah blah con la mano insinuando que o no para de hablar o de criticar a Demy, si es tan parecida a mí como dicen, entonces seguramente ya criticó los jeans que usa, las botas, el sweater y su cabello, ya está ideando un plan para alejarla de mi y por qué no, seguramente alguien empezará con los slushies, pero yo me encargaré de que en cuanto eso pase, la primera vez que Demy sufra de eso, mandaré al hospital a quien lo haya hecho.

Bien puede no ser mi novia, pero me cae bien y es muy interesante, yo no soy Finn, yo sí defiendo a los que me rodean y merecen un poco de mi. Al menos ahora… o también lo hacía antes… algo ha de haber de eso.

Pasamos el resto del desayuno platicando y quedamos en desayunar juntos de nuevo mañana, aún no hablamos de una cita porque nos parece demasiado pronto, pero me invita a pasar un tiempo después de glee, cualquier día de la semana, en la oficina que usan para el periódico, me invita a publicar algún escrito mío y cuando le digo que no quiero adivina que es porque no quiero poner mi nombre en él; más me persuade cuando me dice que no le dirá a nadie que yo lo escribí y que lo pondrá con el pseudónimo que yo quiera.

Así pues tenemos planes pequeñitos para ver si esto se vuelve algo grande.

Xxxxxxxxxx

No estoy nervioso cuando canto la canción en Glee, Kurt y yo supimos acoplarnos el uno al otro y nuestras voces quedan bastante bien en el mashup que creamos con las canciones de Duran Duran y Royksopp.

Cuando terminamos Puck y Britt nos brindan ambos pulgares arriba y todos nos aplauden (menos uno como siempre) y Artie se acerca a mí para decirme que lo hemos hecho muy bien. Le doy una palmada en la espalda y recuerdo que Artie y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien, es un tipo muy sencillo y humilde y generalmente no juzga a nadie a menos que tenga una mala corazonada.

Cuando es el turno de Puck y Finn, Puck hace como que se le olvida la canción y canta otra estrofa y se desafina en la guitarra, eso sin dudar les dará puntos malos, hubiera podido salir muy bien, de no ser porque están aliados para que alguno de los tres gane esa cena para llevar a Rachel sin Finn. Lo cual me parece casi imposible, pero hay que darles crédito.

Estamos ansiosos por saber quién ha ganado la competencia, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me están sudando las manos y veo que Rachel también está nerviosa porque sabe que Kurt y yo les hemos dado batalla.

Y sí, ganamos nosotros; Kurt y yo fuimos los ganadores de una cena en Breadstix, claro que él llevaría a Blaine, porque no sería cómodo que nada más fuéramos los dos, de qué hablaríamos, así si llevaba a su novio silbador habría más tema de conversación, pero yo también quería llevar a alguien, no pondría en práctica el plan de Santana, llevaría a Demy. Estaba decidido.


	8. Compromiso

Será que si pido a las once once de hoy tener a… no sé… Milla Kunis (o Angelina Jolie, Amber Heard, Evan Rachel Wood, Julian Moore, Nicole Kidman o por qué no? A Amanda Seyfried) aparecerá en mi cama desnuda (o con liguero) esperando a "quitarme lo virgen"?

No? Bueno, se vale soñar, ya sé que el condenado once once no te cumple dos deseos, así que para los que vayan a pedir uno, les recomiendo que por favor lo piensen muy bien, no vaya a ser que despierten en otro universo, o en la época en la que no existía el jabón o quizá con dos cabezas… o que terminen siendo María Antonieta y a final de cuentas no tengan ni una cabeza…

Han escuchado el término: Estoy que no me calienta ni el sol? Espero que sí porque no sabría cómo explicarlo, el punto es que desde que llegué de la preparatoria he sentido un cosquilleo en los testículos y no he podido bajarme esta erección que traigo ahora (resulta que a mi todo me calienta en estos momentos).

Judy me ha gritado que baje a comer, pero le dije que comería más tarde, es obvio que no puedo ir así si la carpa que tengo por bóxers no se ha bajado en una maldita hora, es posible? Yo no lo sé, mira que soy novato en esto de ser hombre y no quiero llamarle a Puck para preguntarle, Santana… aunque tenga experiencia con ello, dudo que sepa decirme a qué hora se me bajará.

Y es que no era para menos pensar en Demy y en Rachel me provoca tantas cosas; Demy por un lado es hermosa, no tiene nada que ver con Rach pero por eso me gusta, físicamente son distintas, Demy tiene los ojos claros y la piel muy blanca, pero no tiene las piernas de Rachel. Dios, las piernas de Rachel, comienzo a imaginarlas alrededor de mi cintura, mientras estoy sobre ella, moviéndome, me pregunto cómo será estar dentro de ella, o dentro de cualquier mujer para empezar a plantear mi duda.

Ya he llegado dos veces y esto no parece estar cediendo, llego incluso a preguntarme si no me habrán dado algo en el agua que me tomé después de Glee. Tengo que estar bien para cuando vaya a Breadstix, no puedo estar de ese modo frente a Kurt, Blaine y Demy.

Siendo honestos ya me estoy acostumbrando a, como hubiera dicho antes San, Little Quinton; siendo mío ya no me parece tan feo y según platiqué con Puck no estoy mal dotado (sí, ya me lo medí); tengo que acabar esta, si parece no terminar entonces sí le gritaré a mi madre para que me ayude con el asunto (las mamás a veces tienen remedios infalibles, quizás ponerme un trapo con huelo), necesito bañarme y arreglarme, en un par de horas debo estar pasando por Demy para llevarla a cenar.

Afortunadamente todo parece desaparecer cuando llego por última vez, me hecho en la cama con la muñeca dolorida y luego me pongo boca abajo, gruño como un ogro y luego camino al baño para darme una ducha. Es maravilloso no perder tanto tiempo en la depilación de piernas, porque no tengo que hacerlo, tampoco las axilas, si acaso la barba, pero no está tan mal y aún no raspa… pero debería hacerlo? Ok ok, creo que lo haré, a mi la verdad me parecía desagradable besar a Finn cuando la barba comenzaba a crecerle.

Abro la ventana del baño para que el espejo no se empañe, me pongo espuma y uso un nuevo rastrillo para no irritarme tanto. Al final me paso la mano por la piel lisa, me gusta sentirla sin vellos creciendo; ya estando frente el closet la vida se me pone un poco difícil, después de todo no he perdido mi esencia y me vuelvo loco pensando en qué ponerme.

Me pongo un pantalón de gabardina azul marino que cuando no hay mucha luz en la habitación se ve negro, unos zapatos sin calcetines y una camisa de cuadros. Es… demasiado formal? Espero que no, también espero no parecer marica, no, no soy homofóbico, pues sería una contradicción, soy lesbiana… bueno… lo era… ahora soy un hombre heterosexual que puede vestirse a veces afeminado o serlo porque todavía a veces se olvida que yo no tengo que cruzar la pierna ni recargar mi codo sobre mi rodilla mientras descanso la barbilla en la palma de mi mano. Lo lamento, hay maneras que no puedes olvidar tan pronto.

Camino hacia la habitación de mi madre, está sentada en su cama viendo en la televisión una película tipo Los Puentes de Madison o Un Paseo Por las Nubes o algo tan aburrido como eso. Me mira y parece que se queda sin aliento.

-Quinton, te ves… te ves tan guapo!-. Se levanta y me abraza, se para de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla –Si Rachel no se enamora de ti en esta cita, entonces definitivamente está ciega-. Agacho la cabeza y me tocó la punta de la nariz, luego volteo a ver a mi madre.  
-Eeeeh… no es con Rachel con quien saldré… ella sigue con Finn, recuerdas?-.  
-Entonces?-. me mira sorprendida.  
-Se llama Demy; ayer vinieron los de glee a la casa a ensayar; Yo hice equipo con Kurt y ganamos, así que él irá con su novio Blaine y yo con Demy, es la encargada del periódico escolar y aunque no se parece en nada a Rach-. Suspiro –Pues… me gusta mucho-.  
-Te rendiste pues ya con ella?-.  
-No; no sé la verdad no lo sé… quizás? No me hagas esa pregunta madre-.  
-Vas por ella ya?-. Miré el reloj, aún era muy temprano.  
-No, creo que me iré a jugar un rato a mi habitación, quisiera comer algo pero luego no disfrutaré la cena-.  
-Bien, no te vayas sin despedirte-.  
-Noup-.

Xxxx

Estaba nervioso y emocionado, era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica a una cita, todo mundo (menos Puck, San y Britt) creen que soy un experto con las mujeres, pero por supuesto que no es así, no sé si debo de abrirle la puerta cuando vaya a bajarse del automóvil, no s[e si debo llevarle una flor o decirle algo lindo sobre su atuendo… y luego me digo: Quinn, qué te gustaba a ti cuando tenías una cita? Sencillo: me gustaba que me abrieran la puerta para subirme y para bajarme, para entrar a algún lugar, que si íbamos en la acera camináramos de modo que yo no quedara a su derecha siempre, una rosa no estaría mal, aunque prefiero las gardenias.

Bien, ahora todo me parece más sencillo, estoy bien vestido y huelo rico, me afeité y la moica rubia resalta la forma delgada de mi cara; estoy muy entusiasmado y antes de llegar a su casa paso a una florería y compro un pequeño arreglo de tres flores, estoy por subirme al auto cuando suena mi celular, no conozco el numero y frunzo el ceño, quién carajos puede ser? Yo no le doy mi número a extraños y a Demy ya la tengo registrada, será que voy tarde y me llama de otro celular? Nop, estoy en tiempo.

-Taxidermia Fabray, en qué puedo ayudarle?-.  
-No juegues conmigo Quinton, debí ser yo a quien llevaras a esa cita en Breadstix-.  
-Kitty?-.  
-Claro, no soy la looser de Demy, porque ella no tendría para qué llamarte y reclamarte, noup, porque es a esa perdedora a la que llevarás a cenar-. Sonaba enfadada.  
-Para eso me llamas? No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-.  
-Si no fueras tan guapo te llenaría de slushie por patán-.  
-Créeme Kitty que si lo haces lo tomaría como que estoy pagando el karma que debo, por mí haz lo que quieras-.  
-Vamos Quinton, en serio no tienes la curiosidad de saber lo que puedo hacer…te?-. Tragué saliva con dificultad, su tono de voz era… pff, qué es esto, una línea caliente? Me metí al auto y me quedé ahí sin encenderlo. La verdad es que sí tengo curiosidad y más por lo que me sucedió hoy, pero si estoy pretendiendo a Demy no puedo seguirle el juego aunque quisiera.  
-Kitty, eres muy muy linda y sí, me gustas y sí también tengo curiosidad, pero sabes? Quiero hacer las cosas bien y puedes pensar que Demy es una looser y que está hasta abajo en la pirámide pero lo importante es que yo no lo piense-. Metí la llave y encendí el auto –Y ahora debo irme, estoy en el auto y no puedo charlar si voy manejando, se me hace tarde-.  
-No te voy a rogar por siempre Quinton, ahí está Puck-. Me reí.  
-Adelante, si lo que quieres es tener un rato de eso, es total y completamente el indicado; Bye Kitty-.  
-No me cuelgues Quinton-.  
-No te cuelgo, me estoy despidiendo, bye-. Cerré el celular y arranqué.

Cuando estuve frente a su casa todo signo de seguridad se me esfumó, hasta creía que la voz se me había ido a no sé dónde, pero eso sí, muy muy lejos; de pronto la camisa me ahogaba y tuve que desabotonármela un poco, respiré profundo y timbré… carajo, me abrió su madre. Siento que dar un paso tras otro será una tarea difícil, las piernas me responden poco, yo creo que así se sintieron Puck, Sam y Finn cuando conocieron a Judy por primera vez.

-Y tú debes ser Quinton-. Asentí, la voz seguía sin funcionarme –Pasa pasa, Demy ya casi está lista-. Le echa un vistazo a mi perforación y pienso si no hubiera sido bueno habérmela quitado antes de llegar por ella. La verdad es que yo pensé que sería Demy quien abriera la puerta, pero claro que no, una mujer siempre debe de estar lista unos minutos más tarde y las madres se vuelven locas por abrir las puertas para conocer al chico que llevará a su bebé a cenar.

Me pasa a la sala y me doy cuenta que en las fotos familiares sólo salen Demy y su madre, me pregunto si su padre murió cuando ella era muy chica o si nunca lo conoció, supongo lo segundo porque de verdad no hay ni una sola foto donde salga ella con algún hombre con el tipo de ser su padre.

-Te puedo ofrecer agua, té? Refresco?-.  
-No…-. Me sale como un susurro y me limpio la garganta –No, gracias señora Prescott, estoy bien-.  
-Entonces, irán a Breadstix?-.  
-Eh sí… si, un amigo y yo ganamos un par de boletos para cenar ahí… pero, ir los dos solos nos pareció tonto así que invité a Demy y él llevará a su novio-.  
-Pero dijiste amigo-. Me vuelvo a limpiar la garganta.  
-Si, si… Kurt es… es gay-.  
-Ah claro, el hijo de Burt Hummel, es un buen chico-.  
-Si, lo es-. Se hace un silencio incómodo y subo la mirada sólo para sonreírle un poco y volver a agachar la mirada mientras me limpio discretamente las manos en el pantalón; escucho los pasos de Demy en las escaleras y sé que este momento está por acabarse, las madres me ponen nervioso… pero nada como la mamá de Puck, ella no tiene comparación.  
-Supongo que ya está lista-. Me dice y me vuelve a sonreír; cuando Demy aparece en el umbral me quedo sin aliento, está usando un vestido azul sencillo y unos tacones que si fuera mujer le envidiaría. Apenas se asoma su perfume invade la habitación y su sonrisa tímida la hace ver dulce y linda.

Le sonrío y su madre se da cuenta que me tiene hipnotizado.

-Hola-. Me dice y se acerca a mi.  
-Hola-. Dios! En serio se ve hermosa, me tiemblan las manos y le doy el ramo, los ojos le brillan y me sonríe, las mira y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.  
-Son hermosas-. Me está viendo directamente a los ojos y su madre, a la que veo por el rabillo se nota fascinada por la escena.  
-Eh… nos… nos vamos?-. Asiente y le acerca el ramo a su madre.  
-Las pondré en agua-. Y desaparece en la cocina.

Caminamos a la salida y le abro la puerta para que pase primero. Me siento tan extraño, esto es nuevo para mí.

-Quinton, la quiero de regreso a las once-. Asoma la cabeza por la pared de a cocina.  
-De acuerdo señora Prescott, aquí estará a las once en punto-.  
-Cuídense y pórtense bien-. Me sonrojo ante esta orden; claro que vamos a portarnos bien… me refiero a que no haremos nada de lo que ella está pensando.

Le abro la puerta del auto y me aseguro de que su pierna ya esté adentro para cerrar la puerta; una vez el estúpido de Finn no esperó hasta que mi cuerpo estuviera dentro cuando cerró la puerta y me lastimó la pantorrilla, traje moretón por una semana… ja! Mira, tal parece que el señor Hudson es experto en brindarme moretones.

Me parece extraño que su madre no me haya preguntado sobre el moretón que tengo en el pómulo. Cuando entro al auto estamos en silencio, el nerviosismo se nos notaría a diez kilómetros de distancia… no sé si entablar conversación o poner música, o sí decirle algo lindo de su vestido… eso nos gusta a las chicas… bueno les gusta a las chicas…

-Te ves muy bien en ese vestido, es lindo… tú te ves linda-. No creí estar tan nervioso.  
-Gracias; cómo va el morete, aún te duele?-. Puse drive y arranqué.  
-Un poco, pero va sanando rápido el golpe-.  
-Por qué pelearon?-. Oh oh, debo contestar con honestidad a esa pregunta? Mmm, a la mitad?  
-Porque… piensa que amenazo su… lugar en Glee, él es la voz masculina y cree que he llegado a quitarlo de ahí-.  
-Sólo por eso?-.  
-Y por… por Rachel-.  
-Qué hay con Rachel?-.  
-Se pone celoso-.  
-Oh-.  
-Tiene motivos?-. Si no fue suficiente con que su madre me pusiera nervioso ahora ella lo está haciendo. Me quedé callado por unos segundos hasta que llegamos a un alto.  
-Quizás los tenía-.  
-O sea que Rachel te gusta-.  
-A ti no te gusta nadie más aparte de mi?-. OK, es cobarde salirme de la pregunta con otra pregunta, pero qué debo responderle, que sí?  
-Claro, Alan y Tom de tercero-. Los recordé en seguida, están en el equipo de Hockey.  
-Ah ya, si sé quiénes son; no tienes malos gustos Demy-. Sonreí, a mí también me parecían guapos.  
-O tienes algo de gay o estás muy seguro de tu sexualidad y no te molesta aceptar la belleza masculina-. Me eché a reír –Si fueras algo gay no me importaría, soy de mente abierta-. Yo seguía riendo.  
-No lo dudo pero no, creo que no soy homosexual, bueno no lo creo, no lo soy, definitivamente me gustan las mujeres-. Aun siendo chica me gustaban las mujeres.  
-Ok, entonces… te gusta Rachel?-.  
-Si-. No la noté ponerse de mal humor, ni tensarse en el asiento, de hecho lo que le siguió a eso fue que sentí su mano sobre la mía.  
-Relájate, estás muy nervioso-. Me la apretó.  
-Te parece? Sí, sí lo estoy, lo siento es que… es… la primera vez que llevo a alguien a una cita y… no sé cómo actuar-.  
-Es la primera en serio? No llevaste a nadie cuando vivías en Glasgow?-. shit!  
-Eeeh no, nop a nadie… no-.  
-Wow, así que soy la afortunada número uno-. Reí, me gustaba que me hiciera reír, que no se tomara las cosas tan a pecho.  
-Así es, eres la número uno-. Me sentí mas relajado, esta chica sí que sabe cómo lograrlo.  
-Bueno, sé sólo tú, de acuerdo? Me gustas así como eres, así que no te presiones no intentes ser más o menos, solo tú, vale?-.  
-Ok… ok… bien, eso puedo hacerlo-.

Le abrí la puerta de Breadstix, Kurt y Blaine ya estaban ahí, nos levantaron la mano entusiasmados y caminamos hacia dónde ellos, Demy tomada de mi brazo.

-Tienen mucho esperando?-. Pregunté, Demy entró primero a la mesa y luego me senté yo, quedando frente a Kurt.  
-No, cinco minutos si acaso, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos temprano, ustedes están a punto-. Me sonrió.  
-Por qué estamos en una mesa tan grande?-. Pregunté.  
-Porque invité a los demás para que celebráramos juntos nuestro triunfo-. Aplaudió y se acomodó ese horroroso pin de hipopótamo que no sé de dónde diablos sacó. No dudo que en otro lado le aplaudan el adorno en su saco de gamuza, pero a mí me parece horrendo.  
-Oh y aceptaron?-.  
-Todos aceptaron, aparte al parecer Finn y Rachel tienen un anuncio que darnos a todos y van a aprovechar la cena para hacerlo-.  
-Como si escuchar a Finn fuera mi prioridad de la noche-. Demy me sobó la espalda y recargó su mentón en mi hombro. Me gustaba mucho que fuera así conmigo, me reconfortaba y me brindaba seguridad.  
-A lo mejor se disculpará por el moretón que te hizo-. Dijo Blaine.  
-Lo dudo, porque Rachel también tiene que dar el mismo anuncio, en dado caso el único que debería disculparse es Finn, no Rachel-. Dijo Demy.  
-Así es-. Dijo Kurt.  
-Quieres algo de beber?-. Le pregunté, esperando que cambiaran de conversación. Primero estaba contento porque solo estaríamos nosotros y así el momento sería más tranquilo y ahora resulta que vendrán todos y Finntonto y Rachel tienen un anuncio que hacer en mi cita!  
-Un té helado por favor-. Se acercó a mi y me habló muy bajo –Estas bien? Te noto molesto-.  
-Lo estoy, quería pasar esta cita contigo y ellos dos, pero no con los demás… quizás quieras irte a otra mesa?-.  
-Tonterías Quinton, ya te dije que te relajaras, esta cita resultó ser así, ni modo, veamos el lado positivo, así me debes una cita formal, los dos solos-. Y me besó con rapidez la mejilla. Va rápido? No, sólo es muy cariñosa y no le da pena demostrarlo, un beso en la mejilla es inocente y… por dios! Que se sintió muy bien.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Santana, Britt y Puck, lo que me pareció muy extraño fue que en cuanto Kurt los vio entrar se paró de su asiento cual rayo y se acercó a ellos susurrándoles algo, éstos asintieron y caminaron a la mesa.

-Hola Demy, lindo vestido-. Dijo Britt.  
-Te gusta? Gracias Brittany-.  
-Qué tal Demy-.  
-Hola Santana-.  
-Hermano! Tu cita se ve espectacular! Hola nena-.  
-Noah-.

Estuvimos esperando por media ahora para que llegaran los demás y pudiéramos ordenar por fin, yo me estaba muriendo de hambre y sé que ella también porque me lo dijo, no temía decirme que podía comerse una vaca o un caballo; me encantaba que Demy fuera la chica más relajada del mundo, me vendría bien estar cerca de ella.

Nos pedimos unas pechugas de pollo rellenas, acompañadas de guarnición y puré de papa. Nos dimos cuenta que éramos adictos a la carne, no podíamos vivir sin una buena ración en el día; vi que Rachel como siempre se pedía una ensalada, los demás también estuvieron contentos con lo que se pidieron: más carne.

Estaban conversando de muchas cosas, y aunque quería ser partícipe de todo no podía porque eran datos que se supone que Quinton no sabe, así que sólo me mostraba sorprendido y entretenido por lo que me decían acerca de las nacionales y de cuando Rachel había comprado boletos para ir a ver Cats sin saber que la obra ya ni siquiera se estaba presentando. Hablaron de la maestra Holly y nos preguntábamos si el señor Shue y Emma ya habían tenido un poco de acción, unos decían que no, que Emma era demasiado casta como para hacerlo, no entendíamos cómo Will había aguantado tanto sin tener sexo teniendo la edad que tiene y suponiendo que con Terry eso no era problema.

Pero otros decían que las que se ven más castas son las que se vuelven locas en la cama, las que te sorprenden y hasta asustan porque no esperas que sean así.

-Cómo es Rachel?-. Preguntó Santana. Todos rieron menos yo, que sólo sonreí para ocultar apariencias, Demy se mostró respetuosa de una pregunta tan íntima. Rachel y Finn estaban rojos y Finn iba a contestar la verdad mientras tartamudeaba cual idiota cuando seguramente Rach lo había pellizcado por debajo de la mesa.

-Santana, me temo que tu pregunta no viene a lugar, en dado caso no tendría por qué respondértela a ti-. Se entretuvo con su ensalada, jugando con ella.  
-Sólo digo porque dudo que Finn te pueda entretener tanto como tú a él, si tú eres la que más se esfuerza entonces definitivamente no vale la pena… créeme, lo sé-.  
-Y tú Quinton, qué crees?-. Me pregunta Kurt, todos atentos a lo que tenía que decir, sobre todo el trío dinámico.  
-Yo? P-pues… no lo sé… creo que… no es una regla, supongo que hay mujeres que no parecen unas salvajes en la cama y no lo son tampoco, y viceversa; también lo que estábamos diciendo, que las que menos parecen son las que más son… también supongo que todo depende del compañero que tengan…-. Santana y Puck se echaron a reír, claro que mis respuestas estaban hechas al azar y no tengo ni idea de mujeres en la cama, pero los demás están asintiendo y supongo que quedaron contentos con mi respuesta.  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Quinton-. Dijo Artie.  
-Tú qué sabes Artie, sólo has estado con Britt-. Dijo Finn.  
-Hey hey, tranquilos con mi hermano Artie-. Defendió Puck dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda.  
-Cuánta experiencia tienes Quinton?-. Me pregunta Puck y sé que me están presionando y quién sabe por qué; cuando estemos solos se las verá conmigo.  
-Un caballero no tiene memoria Puckerman, por supuesto que Quinn sabe que tú no lo eres y por eso te gusta contar tus encuentros; yo por el contrario no hablo al respecto-. Se escuchó un uuuuh en la mesa y él se rinde ante lo que le he dicho, sabe que tengo razón.

Siento que Demy se me acerca, durante la noche ha estado entretenida y contenta, le han preguntado poco pero ha contestado creo yo, con la verdad; siento su aliento en mi oído y la piel se me eriza.

-Necesito salir al baño-. Yo estoy en la orilla así que me levanto y le doy la mano para que pueda salir con facilidad, a veces los tacones son engañosos y te hacen tropezar cuando menos te lo esperas; me doy cuenta que su vaso esta vacío.  
-Quieres algo más? Otro té o un café?-. La mesa está viéndonos.  
-Si, otro té por favor, gracias-. Vuelve a sonreírme y me sonrojo.

Cuando me siento todas las miradas (incluyendo la de Finn y Rachel) están sobre mí.

-Vaya vaya, así que Demy realmente te gusta y te hace sonrojar-. Santana; yo me río y me pongo más nervioso.  
-Eh, si, no es obvio?-. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Rachel está incómoda y Finn se da cuenta.  
-Finn, necesito salir, necesito aire-. Le dice Rachel.  
-Ouh Rach, estamos en medio no puedes simplemente brincar el respaldo y salir?-. Ella lo mira sorprendida e indignada y comienza a salir con dificultad, porque trae falda.  
-Tina, me ayudas?-. Me levanto para que ella salga y las dos salen del establecimiento.

Volteo a ver a los tres que están frente a mí, ninguno de los dos sabe por qué ese cambio de humor tan extraño que tuvo Rachel; siempre le gustó llamar la atención, pero a ultimas fechas dejó de ser así, dejó de ser Rachel Barbra Berry.

Finn por su parte sigue dando de sorbos a su bebida y está como ignorante de lo que acaba de suceder, todo mundo se ha dado cuenta que su novia se ha molestado por algo, menos él. Sí, siempre ha sido un idiota y no va a dejar de serlo… de pronto me enoja que ella esté con él porque no la merece, pero supongo que yo tampoco y por eso no está conmigo.

Se abre la puerta del lugar y se Tina se acerca.

-Kurt, quiere que vayas-. Todos se mueven para que Kurt pueda salir de la mesa y yo vuelvo a levantarme para que Tina se siente, veo que Demy viene y me quedo parado, esperando a que llegue para dejarla pasar y luego sentarme.

No sé de qué hablaron durante los diez o quince minutos que estuvieron afuera, pero ella regresa más agitada y él muy serio volteando a ver a Santana. Frunzo el ceño, algo sucede y yo no lo sé, Kurt y San nunca han sido unidos, jamás se han puesto a contarse secretos, entonces, por qué ahora y por qué no me han contado de qué se trata?

Antes de pedir la cuenta, Finn nos pide atención y aunque yo no quiero escucharlo Demy me dice que nos quedemos sentados y que nos levantemos a pedir nuestra cuenta. Respiro profundo en modo de resignación y me recargo en el asiento, vuelvo a sentir su mano sobre la mía que está sobre la mesa y me da un apretón. Rachel se nos queda viendo a las manos y se cruza de brazos, yo lo noto pero mi cita no.

-Bien, queremos hacerles un anuncio…-. La toma de la mano también y después de sonreírle le besa la mejilla, ella le sonríe de vuelta y parece que su enfado se esfumó –Rachel y yo… vamos a casarnos-.  
-Qué?!-. Dice Kurt –Por qué no lo sabía?! Rach? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-.  
-Queríamos mantenerlo secreto por un tiempo-.  
-Ya tienes anillo?-. Pregunta Tina y mi corazón esta que se me quiere salir por la boca. Las manos me empiezan a sudar.

Rachel abre su bolso y saca el anillo, vaya, es tan simplón… no es algo que deba de ir en su dedo, merece algo más brillante… pero bueno, supongo que el anillo es el reflejo del brillo que por supuesto no tiene Finn.

-Pero… pero son demasiado jóvenes, no son suficiente maduros-. Santana ha dicho exactamente lo que pienso… bueno, también pienso que es una locura, también quiero gritar y salir de ahí como un maldito tornado.  
-Santana, cuando se tiene un amor como el nuestro no importa si somos demasiado jóvenes y créeme que no somos lo bastante maduros como para haber tomado esta decisión-.  
-Pero Rach…-. Comenzó a decir Kurt.  
-Espero… espero que todos nos apoyen en esto-. Me sentí tan enojado. Pero no podía demostrarlo por respeto a Demy.  
-Bueno ya que yo soy nuevo aquí y que no tengo ni para qué estar presente, nos podemos ir?-. Dije comenzando a levantarme mientras mi acompañante me seguía tomada de mi mano.

El par que había anunciado su compromiso no dijo nada, Kurt, Santana, Britt y Puck me veían con sorpresa, como que querían decir algo pero no era prudente que lo dijeran ahí y ahora; dejé el ticket que nos había dado Will y la diferencia de lo que había consumido Demy más la propina, le puse su cardigán y le brindé mi brazo para caminar a la salida.

-Te llamo más tarde Quinton-. Era Santana, pero no me volví para ver a ninguno de los que estaban a mi espalda.  
-Sí, está bien-.

Intenté actuar normal, bromeé incluso un poco sobre lo lleno que estaba y que no nos habíamos comido una vaca, sino mil, le aplaudía su apetito y le agradecía que se hubiera puesto a socializar con mis amigos.

Había reído con ellos y hecho bromas como si los conociera de siempre. Cuando me salí para fumarme un cigarro en lugar de enfadarse me alentó para que fuera a "relajarme más" y ella se quedó platicando con Kurt sobre la revista Vogue, no sabe mucho de moda pero sabe de cuestiones editoriales y sus platicas se complementaban.

Faltaban poco más de quince minutos para que fueran las once de la noche, tenía que ser puntual si no quería que la señor Prescott me regañara por dejar tarde a Demy; en el auto platicamos de la cena y me dijo la impresión que le dio cada uno, es muy perceptiva y se da cuenta que Blaine y Kurt se llevan bien pero no creé que duren más allá de la preparatoria.

De Finn y Rachel no me dice nada, sabe que es un tema que no me gusta tocar aunque no lo diga.

Al estacionar el auto frente a su casa su madre se asoma por la ventana de la sala pero luego nos brinda nuestra privacidad, es bueno, de pronto su madre me cae bien y me da buena espina. Bajo el volumen de la música y me giro un poco para ver a la cara a Demy.

-Te divertiste?-. Le pregunto.  
-Si-. Estira su mano y juega con el cuello de mi camisa –Gracias, me la pasé muy bien, incluso en ese momento incomodo y extraño donde Rachel y Finn anunciaron que se casan… qué estupidez!-. Se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza.  
-Te parece?-.  
-Si, el matrimonio es… no sé-. Se encoje de hombros y me doy cuenta de que como yo ella tampoco cree en esas cosas.  
-Tus papás se divorciaron antes de que nacieras?-. Me asiente –Los míos se divorciaron hace unos meses-.  
-Lo lamento-.  
-No lo hagas, es mejor-. Sonríe. Vemos que la luz de la entrada se prende y es señal de que ya debe bajarse del auto –Bueno, ahora no sé si besarte en la mejilla o abrazarte nada más…-.  
-Puedes hacer ambas-. Me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, luego la abrazo fuerte y vuelvo a oler su delicioso perfume.

La acompaño hasta la entrada y nos volvemos a despedir; Rachel y Finn se me olvidan por esos minutos pero al subir al auto me acuerdo de nuevo de lo que nos anunciaron en Breadstix y me dan ganas de llorar de… coraje? Frustración? No lo sé, pero no puedo creer que vayan a casarse, de verdad no.

Cuando llego a casa y subo a mi habitación el trío dinámico está ahí. Puck está jugando videojuegos y Santana y Britt están sobre la cama comiendo Cheetos.

-Dijiste que ibas a llamarme-. Dije y comencé a quitarme la camisa para ponerme una playera blanca de pijama.  
-Preferimos venir-. Me contesta.  
-Es tarde, Judy los dejó entrar?-.  
-Si, iba de salida, creo que tu madre tiene una cita y no te ha dicho nada-.  
-Puede ser, esperemos que la tenga, por mi no hay problema mientras aproveche que aun es joven y que es guapa-.  
-Y sí que lo es-. Contestó Puck sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Le aventé mi camisa sobre la cabeza y lo obligué a pausar el juego.  
-Bien qué opinas de lo que anunciaron?-. Santana se sienta en la cama y está atenta a las expresiones que pueda tener, estoy seguro.  
-Tú qué crees Santana? Es una estupidez del tamaño del universo, no puedo creer que vayan a hacerlo!-. Terminé de ponerme los pants y me senté al lado de Puck.  
-Es lo que todo el mundo piensa, todos menos ya sabes Chang y Cohen que son como la pareja mas ñoña de Mckinley-.  
-Ach, también gracias a Tina, Rachel se acostó con Finn; sólo sirve para mal aconsejarla-. Me rasqué la cabeza.  
-Quiere que contactes a Quinn para ver si es posible que venga a su boda, quiere que seas una de sus damas-. Me reí burlonamente.  
-Ni siendo Quinn hubiera aprobado ese estúpido compromiso y mucho menos ser una de sus damas-.  
-Yo si quiero ser una y ponerme el vestido que escoja-. Volteé a ver a Britt con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No Britt, tú no quieres-.  
-Pero sí quiero-.

Esa noche me enteré que no solo ellos tres están de acuerdo en que yo esté con Rachel, sino también Kurt, fue por eso que se acercó a ellos de modo tan sospechoso.

-Pero yo estoy saliendo con Demy-. Dije.  
-No, aun no estas saliendo con ella, apenas han tenido una cita, sólo eso-.  
-Santana no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle: ah Demy por cierto mis amigos están obsesionados con que esté con Rachel, gracias, pero ya no quiero salir contigo; no sean ridículos, además Demy me gusta, me la paso muy bien con ella y es muy divertida-.  
-Has salido una vez con ella, insisto-.  
-No sé chicos, no lo sé, por el momento necesito descansar, quiero dormir, me siento agotado, podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento?-.  
-Vale, nada más recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo, se quieren casar ya-.  
-Pff, ya largo, largo de aquí-.

Estando solo en mi habitación encendí la lap top y me puse a redactar un mail de mi correo cuando era Quinn.

_Hola Rachel… Quinton me ha dicho que está comprometida y quieres casarte cuanto antes con Hudson… sé que quisieras que este mail sea para decirte que sí voy a ir a tu boda, o que apoyo completamente tu decisión, pues lamento decirte que no apoyo lo que estás haciendo y que tampoco quiero ser parte de una idea tan descabellada como esa._

_Si lo haces estarías echando todo por lo que has luchado a la basura, si no te quedó claro en el auditorio lo que te dije aquella vez, espero que te quede claro ahora con otras palabras: Tienes que cumplir todos tus sueños y él no te dejará llegar a ellos, lo sé por lo que veo, porque yo estoy afuera de tu burbuja de ensueño y veo la realidad._

_Yo apoyo tus sueños, apoyo NYADA, te apoyo a ti sobre un escenario brillando más que nunca._

_Piensa bien lo que haces… lo que vas a hacer, por favor Rachel, no lo hagas._

_Quinn_

Ésta última línea la escribí casi como un ruego, no quería que se casara.

Ahora que estaba solo caí en cuenta de que estaba muy triste, que la decisión que había tomado me había puesto de ese modo, no podía creer que se casara con él, no quería, era la peor decisión de todas, la más absurda.

Sentía que cualquier posibilidad de alcanzarla se me había esfumado, parte por mí, parte por todo lo demás. Aunque Santana, Kurt, Britt y Puck estuvieran de mi lado, aunque hicieran hasta lo imposible por separarla de Finn, si Rachel no quería dejarlo, si estaba cegada por él más que enamorada, entonces definitivamente no habría poder humano que hiciera que lo dejara.

Me metí a la cama y me acurruqué bajo las sábanas, estuve un rato despierto pensando… luego la fatiga me venció y me quedé dormido.


	9. qué!

Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve aquella cita en Breadstix y todo ha seguido de maravilla; nos hemos sentado juntos con los chicos de Glee a la hora del almuerzo; soy particularmente caballeroso con ella y he identificado que no me cuesta demasiado trabajo, supongo que el hecho de que hasta hace un par de semanas era mujer me hace darme cuenta de cómo debo ser para tenerla completamente encantada.

A veces me llega de nuevo esa crisis porque me doy cuenta de que no volveré a ser Quinn, pero necesito acostumbrarme y creo que no me está yendo tan mal. De hecho vuelve a serme más sencillo esto de ser hombre y ya tendré una buena idea para poder volver a ver a Beth sin que sea demasiado problema.

Aunque en los días en los que Finn no fue a la preparatoria Rachel y yo nos unimos y parecía que tendríamos una amistad increíble, de pronto la situación se enfrió y ahora apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra en clases, incluso en Glee evitamos prácticamente mirarnos a la cara. Yo no sé por qué ella me evita, pero yo la evito porque no puedo creer que se haya comprometido con Hudson; que carajos le cruzó por la mente cuando aceptó? Estaba acaso a punto de tener un aneurisma y no pudo pensar con claridad? Eso es lo más seguro o, se le pegó la estupidez de Finn, no puedo encontrar otra explicación porque si creo que realmente está enamorada de él entonces me amargaré un poco más y eso no debe ser.

Lo más extraño es que Rachel ha estado particularmente callada y mucho más a la hora del almuerzo, no sé si le incomoda que alguien que no es del club esté sentada en nuestra mesa o que en unos días haya sido más aceptada y escuchada que ella en los dos años que ha estado en Glee. Suele ponerse incomoda y de mal humor, tratando a Finn como un idiota (lo cual no me parece mal y debo decir que ya era hora) como si quisiera que él le prestara la atención que yo le presto a Demy y tuviera las atenciones que yo tengo con ella.

A veces nos ponemos a jugar con la comida y la molesto con llenarla de macarrones con queso o de yogurt y ella me llena la mejilla de puré y luego me lame quitándome la comida de la piel; al resto de la mesa le parece asqueroso y demasiado rápido el hecho de que ya tengamos la confianza de hacer eso… la verdad es que si Demy y yo no terminamos siendo novios terminaremos sin lugar a duda siendo muy muy buenos amigos, es divertida e inteligente, sabe sorprenderme y a veces me trata como cualquiera de los chicos con los que tiene amistad, que no se detenga y se muestre tal y como es me encanta.

Eructa frente a mí y maldice, le gustan los videojuegos y tiene una fijación por los tatuajes aunque ella por el momento no tiene ninguno, sabe andar en patineta y cuando le dije que yo no sabía puso cara de sorpresa y comenzó a enseñarme; nunca me dieron mucha confianza, por eso no aprendí a hacerlo, era mejor en patines en línea.

Mientras me enseñaba en el parque ayer, me caí y mi peso se fue hacia mi brazo así que lo traigo dolorido y con moretes, así que cuando se recarga en mi brazo me quejo y luego me río porque nos acordamos de mi caída, ella me soba y yo me dejo mimar. Todos los demás nos ven extraño, pero sólo Santana demuestra su asco ante lo que llama cursilería.

Pero no es que hayamos superado a Mike y Tina, aún no puedo olvidar los besos que se daban en el salón del coro y cómo Shuester tuvo que llegar a separarlos.

-Qué haremos hoy?-. Me pregunta.  
-Vamos a…-.  
-Podríamos hacer un maratón de videojuegos-. Interrumpió Puck –Yo llevo las cervezas, Santana y Britt llevan las chips y los totopos y tú preparas ese condenado aderezo que me encanta-. Demy voltea a verme.  
-Sabes hacer aderezos? Vaya, qué otras sorpresas hay dentro de tu cajita?-.  
-Yo… p-p-pues… sé cocinar… y otras cosas, ya luego verás-. Rachel se levantó molesta de su asiento y se disculpó, dijo que iría a ensayar al salón y dejó atrás a un Finn desconcertado que no lo estuvo tanto al cabo de unos minutos, si todos esperábamos o creíamos que lo mas sensato sería que fuera tras ella, prefirió quedarse sentado mientras seguía platicando de su plan para las estatales.

Yo me quedé preocupado, todos estábamos ignorando los cambios de humor de Rachel porque a Rachel le gusta llamar la atención, pero nunca se había puesto de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando quería quitarme a Finn a como diera lugar, ni siquiera cuando hice que regresara conmigo, algo estaba incomodándola realmente y no sabía qué era lo que sucedía, y luego me dije: por dios! No estará embarazada o si?

No había contestado el mail que le había mandado como Quinn así que pensé que le había molestado muchísimo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con su compromiso, será que eso era lo que la estaba molestando? Ojalá fuera eso y no lo otro.

-Bueno, pónganse de acuerdo y me avisan cuál es el plan, mi casa está libre para hacer la reunión y en fin, mañana es sábado si quieren quedarse a dormir, pueden hacerlo, Puck dormirá en el sotano-. Terminando de decirlo me levante –Necesito ir al baño-.

Salí a los pasillos de la preparatoria, si no me equivocaba Rachel estaría en el salón quizás tocando el piano o sólo sentada en una de las sillas. Estaba más bien sentada en el taburete que hay, donde subimos las sillas, estaba pensativa y su semblante no me gustó del todo, parecía como triste o realmente mortificada, creo que más bien le pasaba lo ultimo. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando entré.

No dije nada, ella levantó su mirada cuando estaba a punto de sentarme a su lado, recargué los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelacé mis manos. Tampoco hablé en seguida, era extraño estar ahí con ella, los dos solos, parecía que nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, que esos días no habían existido. Volteé a verla y ella seguía con la mirada en el piso.

-Rachel, qué te pasa?-.  
-Nada-. Sonreí con un poco de cinismo sin la intención de molestarla, pero fue más bien como una burla su respuesta.  
-Rach, cuando las mujeres dicen que no tienen nada es porque tienen demasiadas cosas y como no saben por dónde empezar a ordenarlas prefieren decir que no tienen nada; qué de todo lo que tienes es lo que te está fastidiando más?-.  
-Viniste a preguntarme por mi estado de ánimo? De verdad te levantaste de la mesa donde esta tu novia para venir a ver cómo estaba?-.  
-Bueno… Demy aún no es mi novia y sí, me levanté para venir a ver cómo estabas, no me fue difícil encontrarte por cierto, había dos lugares en los que podías estar, aquí y en el baño, pero a mi no se me permite la entrada al baño de mujeres así que… confié en que estuvieras aquí-.  
-Apenas me conoces Quinton, cómo puedes atinar por los dos lugares en los que pudiera estar? No entiendo… a veces… me causas mucha curiosidad-. Me puse nervioso, qué idiota yo que se me olvida que Quinton no sabe casi nada de nadie porque se supone que es nuevo y acaba de llegar a Lima.  
-Cuando hablaba con Quinn de ti habían tres lugares donde siempre se veían, aquí pues es donde se desarrolla lo que te llevará a NYADA- comencé a enumerarlos con los dedos –Los baños porque ahí es donde se encuentran generalmente y donde ella te dio esa mega bofetada y en los pasillos, pero no estabas en los pasillos así que-. Me encogí de hombros sin terminar lo que iba a decir –Ya vas a decirme qué es lo que te sucede?-. Guardó silencio y me pareció que no iba a contarme, me levanté y caminé a la puerta.  
-Por qué te pareces tanto a Quinn? No es justo, sabes?-. Me detuve y me gire a verla, tenía las piernas cruzadas y las palmas del las manos sobre el taburete, se veía tan indefensa y como que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Me recuerdas demasiado a Quinn y no sé por qué la extraño tanto, no vayas a contárselo por favor-. Me lo dijo como súplica –Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque contigo encontré una gran conexión para hablar de ella, como que me entendieras lo que te quiero decir cuando Quinn me llega a la mente. No podría contárselo a Finn, y Kurt lo haría por el chisme, pero tú me escuchas y parece que estuvieras en mi mente-.  
-Estas así porque extrañas a Quinn?-. estaba tan sorprendido.  
-Estoy así porque no sé por qué la extraño-. Se llevó las manos a la cara y yo pensé que iba a llorar, pero más bien fue como una especie de mecanismo de defensa ante lo que estaba sintiendo.  
-Amo a Finn sabes?-. sentí una punzada de celos en el alma. Apreté la mandíbula y luego me relajé.  
-Lo sé, por eso te comprometiste con él Rachel-.  
-Pero ya no estoy segura de casarme… y entonces si dudo en casarme con él… por qué digo que lo amo?-. ah vaya, esa era una buena pregunta.  
-Qué te gusta de él como para decir que sí lo amas?-. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá.  
-Me gusta su sonrisa y la cara que pone cuando está confundido, me encanta su estatura y cómo me siento cuando me abraza-. Creo que no debí de haber hecho esa pregunta porque me estoy poniendo celoso de más –Pero luego a veces parece que no entiende de lo que hablo y que cuando estamos solos lo único que quiere es besarme y tocarme, cuando yo a veces prefiero que sólo me abrace y hablemos, el sexo no es malo pero es que tampoco tengo punto de comparación-.  
-Rachel!-. la saqué de su estupor con mi casi grito –No estás dándome detalles de por qué lo amas, esas son cosas que te gustan de él sí, pero son cosas que lo hacen ser Finn, debe de haber algo más que me convenza de que lo amas… o será que te quieres convencer a ti de ello? Y aparte agregaste un pero… eso de por sí ya es malo cuando se trata de decir lo que te gusta de alguien-. Se desplomó sobre una silla.  
-Mis padres no lo quieren y tampoco están de acuerdo con el matrimonio, tu prima me escribió, lo sabías?-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Qué te dijo?-.  
-Que no quiere que me case con Finn, le parece mala idea-.  
-No es la única que opina eso-.  
-Por qué dices tú que no es buena idea?-. Me puse nervioso.  
-Mira Rach, quizás Finn pueda ser tu amor, pero… no creo que sea el indicado para que puedas llevar a cabo tus sueños… tampoco veo que te trate como se supone que debe tratarte, simplemente en Breadstix no pudo levantarse para que tú pudieras salir de la mesa y prefirió que más de uno te viéramos la ropa interior –y no lo digo con orgullo para que no me veas así- pero creo que, no es el indicado para todas las cosas a las que aspiras y deseas-.  
-Si no es él nadie lo será-. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Perdón? O sea que estás con él porque piensas que sólo él estará contigo? Vaya que no creí que tu autoestima estuviera tan dañada porque no parece-.  
-Eso se lo podemos agradecer a Quinn que no dejó de decirme de todo con tal de hacerme sentir mal-. Me quedé completamente callado.  
-Lo sé-. Dije apenado, tenía razón. –Pero…-. Ok no quería llegar ahí, era un tema delicado –Yo por ejemplo… te dije prácticamente que me gustas… que me gustabas y… y aún así crees que nadie más se fijará en ti? Allá afuera estoy seguro que habrá docenas de tipos que harán fila para estar contigo-.  
-Por qué te gusté?-.  
-P-p-por qué?-. Ella asintió –Por tu voz, por tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu cabello, tus piernas y tus manos, tienes determinación y no permites que muchas cosas te afecten… bueno eso creía, sigues tus sueños… aún sigues tus sueños Rachel? O te quedarás con el perdedor que tienes por novio y dejarás que te absorba y se acabe tu luz?-.  
-Por qué insistes en que es un perdedor?-.  
-Pues míralo, no sabe ni lo que quiere hacer de su vida y lo que quiere hacer no se compara con lo que tu deseas para ti; seguir a California a Puck para limpiar piscinas no es la idea más brillante, como si no hubiera miles de limpiadores de piscinas en Los Angeles. Y ese es el único plan que le conozco, lo único que le aplaudo es que al menos te dio una sortija para el compromiso, no tiene ahorros, de qué van a vivir?-.  
-Quinton...-.  
-No sabe más que arreglar los autos que llegan al taller de Burt y es muy tosco sin contar que muchas veces en lugar de defenderte te atacó y hasta dijo que cuando entraba a su habitación buscaba debajo de su cama por si no estabas tú ahí debajo…-.  
-Quinton…-.  
-Como si fueras una completa loca que para lo único para lo que vive es para acosarlo o estar al pendiente de él-.  
-Quintón, quién eres? cómo sabes esas cosas?! Me estas asustando-. Dejé mi vomito verbal, rayos!  
-Rachel, soy amigo de Santana y de Puck, Santana se acostó con él y eso lo sé porque ella me lo contó, también sé que tu no te enteraste en seguida y seguías pensando que tu precioso novio era tan virgen como tú, y por dios! Puck es casi mi hermano, hay datos que él me da y él también está de acuerdo en que tu novio es un cretino, eso sin contar que Quinn piensa precisamente lo mismo, sabes por qué? Porque ella también salió con él y sabe… sabe que… simplemente eres demasiado para él, no te merece y si yo dejé de molestarte con el tema fue porque… ni siquiera mereces a alguien como yo!-. Diablos esto se está poniendo demasiado sentimental para mi gusto, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
-Vuelve a desesperarte así-.  
-Qué? No, no puedo es espontaneo, así me pongo cuando tengo que explotar-. Se acercó a mi.  
-Me la recordaste aún más… cuando me gritó en el auditorio, discutimos precisamente por Finn…-.  
-Si, si recuerdo… recuerdo que me lo contó-.  
-Te mueves como ella y te enojas como ella, a veces me miras como me miraba ella cuando no estaba molesta conmigo. Tus manos son como las de ella pero más grandes-. Me tomó la mano y la observó, yo me estremecí –Tu cabello ahora que no traes las puntas rojas es del mismo color que el de Quinn y esta cicatriz-.  
-Ya te lo dije Rach, somos familia-.  
-No, yo he visto familias enteras que no se parecen del modo en el que tú te pareces a ella, me enloquece que me la recuerdes tanto Quinton-.  
-Cuál es tu fijación con ella?-.  
-Es lo que trato de descifrar, pero sin poder hablar con ella y sin tenerla cerca no puedo hacerlo-.  
-Me… me estas poniendo… nervioso ahora tú a mi-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque… no sé! No sé…-.  
-Quinn representa una parte de mi vida Quinton, porque a pesar de todo siempre tuvimos una gran conexión, aunque Santana se acostó con Finn y Puck, no me siento tan apegada a ella, no como puedo sentirme con Quinn, su hija es la hija adoptiva de mi madre biológica, nunca nadie me ha golpeado, sólo ella y aún así la perdoné y nunca nadie me ha hecho llorar por humillarme tanto, Quinn me afecta demasiado-.  
-Llorabas por lo que te hacía?-.  
-Claro, llegando a casa y también aquí en los baños; en fin, me siento apegada a ella y no sé por qué y cuando tú te me acercas me siento como si estuviera aquí, sólo que faltan sus miradas despectivas o sus silencios, hacen falta muchas de las cosas que son parte de Quinn, pero parece a veces que tú eres Quinn… me doy a entender o me estoy volviendo loca?-.  
-Te das a entender y… y creo que necesitas aclararte muchas cosas, tienes mucho en qué pensar, vienen las estatales, Finn te propuso matrimonio, no sé cómo estén las cosas en casa y qué estén haciendo tus padres para persuadirte, estas nerviosa por Carmen Tibideux y por si logras o no entrar a NYADA-. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros –Pero todo eso tiene solución y para cosas buenas… excepto el que te cases, claro está, pero deja de estresarte-. Se me quedó viendo directamente a los ojos.  
-Demy tiene suerte de tenerte-.  
-Cómo?-. su cambio de tema me pareció tan extraño.  
-Es una linda chica, hacen bonita pareja y me encanta la forma en la que la tratas, Finn nunca me ha tratado así-.  
-Una muy buena razón para no casarte-.  
-A veces siento que no debo estar tan cerca de ti Quinton-.  
-En serio que no sé de qué me hablas, como que tú te entiendes en tu cabeza pero a mi sólo me confundes-.  
-No tienes por qué saberlo todo niño-.  
-Lo sé… pero… bueno, si no vas a estar conmigo es muy bueno que no estemos tan cerca-. Sonreí amargamente y vi la hora en el reloj que cuelga de la pared –Debo regresar, se preguntaran por qué demoro tanto en el baño-. Caminé a la puerta –Vas a estar bien?-.  
-Si… gracias-.  
-Si bueno… de nada-.

Desaparecí y si creí que verla me ayudaría y la ayudaría ahora estaba tan turbado que no sabía qué hacer, su forma de actuar fue tan extraña, no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, algo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza pero sólo ella sabía qué era lo que la fastidiaba tanto.

Parecía que me quería cerca pero no, parecía que había algo que quería decirme de Quinn pero tampoco lo haría porque quizás ni siquiera para ella estaba tan claro… que podría ser eso? No lo sé, pero tendría que pedirle a Puck o Santana que le sacaran la información a como diera lugar.

Xxxxxx

-Este es el sótano?-. Pregunta Demy cuando bajamos.  
-Esperabas que fuera un cuarto de torturas?-. Se echa a reír.  
-No pero definitivamente pensé que sería como todos los sótanos-. Los chicos ya estaban ahí y habíamos instalado la consola en la televisión enorme que mi padre había puesto ahí.  
-Mis tíos arreglaron el sótano como si fuera salón de juegos, yo la verdad no bajo mucho porque desde pequeño me daba miedo y aún me sigue dando miedo, mi ma… mi tía a veces lo usa en sus reuniones con las amigas y ahora me ha dado permiso de hacer algo con ustedes-.  
-Quedó increíble-.

Se sentó en el sillón que está enfrente de donde esta Puck, él le lanzó una lata de cerveza y ella no tuvo problemas para atraparla, la abrió y le dio un enorme trago.

-Bebes como hombre-. Le dije mientras yo le daba un trago a la mía.  
-Y tú bebes como mujer-. Puck se atragantó con su cerveza y la soltó como regadera llenando a Santana en la cara.  
-Puck eres un idiota, guacala!-.  
-Perdón, pero es que lo que dijo Demy me causo muchísima gracia; toma tan lento que las cervezas se le calientan en la mano-. Seguía riendo.  
-Y otras cosas también se le calientan en la mano-. Dijo Santana, Demy parecía divertida con el bombardeo, yo me estaba molestando un poco.  
-Bueno bueno, ya basta, no? Demy vamos por el aderezo?-.  
-Oh sí, quiero probarlo-. Cuando íbamos hacia la salida sonó el timbre, Puck y Santana se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron con complicidad. Los malditos habían invitado a alguien más.  
-Mas les vale que no sea el idiota de Hudson, más les vale que no hayan invitado a los del club Glee-. Seguían viéndose y luego me veían a mi pero no decían nada, sólo sonreían.  
-Ah malditos sean los dos! Y yo no voy a atender la puerta, quieren invitados? Atiéndanlos ustedes, este no era el plan, no era el plan-. Subí las escaleras molesto. Puck fue tras de nosotros para abrir la puerta.

Entré a la cocina y me quedé recargado en la mesa, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba también hacerlos entender que ya no tenía intenciones de pretender a Rachel porque estaba intentando las cosas con Demy y que hacer las cosas bien era mi prioridad, así que podían mandar al carajo su plan.

Seguía enamorado de Rachel y la verdad es que la seguía queriendo, aún la veía y me parecía la creación más hermosa del universo, pero yo quería a la Rachel que era antes no a la que es ahora, que está hecha al modo de Finn, pareciera que es su Rachel y no simplemente Rachel.

Demy se me quedó viendo.

-Necesitas relajarte, siempre te enojas así?-. Respiré profundo.  
-No, pero es la segunda vez que quiero algo tranquilo y vuelven a invitarlos a todos-.  
-Todos tus amigos me caen bien, a mi no me molesta-. Volteé a verla.  
-Cómo haces para estar tan serena todo el tiempo?-.  
-Pasé demasiados años enojándome por idioteces y me di cuenta que no hacer las cosas tan importantes hace la vida más sencilla-. Sonreí.  
-Creo que tengo que aprender a ser como tú-. Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me besó la mejilla.  
-Vamos toma el aderezo que muero por probar y vayamos a pasar un buen rato, de acuerdo? Si te incomodas demasiado estamos en tu casa, podemos simplemente subir y pasarlo nosotros solos-. Ok, esa idea me gustaba.  
-Bien, me gusta ese plan-.

Cuando bajamos la mayoría de los del club estaban ahí, sólo faltaban Kurt y Blaine, Finn se veía incomodo, ni siquiera sé por qué fue, pero bueno con Quinn tampoco se llevaba muy bien y aún así asistía a sus reuniones.

Rachel parecía turbada, así como estaba en un principio cuando entró aquella vez a mi cuarto, curiosa y sorprendida de estar ahí; jamás había estado en el sótano y supongo que le sorprendía muchísimo conocer más de mi casa ahora que estaba Quinton en ella y no Quinn.

Estábamos entretenidos en una campaña en Gears of War, los hombres estábamos completamente entusiasmados con el juego y debo admitir que por un instante se me olvidaron las chicas, incluso Demy, era emocionante y solo pausábamos el juego para llenarnos la boca de Doritos y cerveza. Pero luego mi mente se dio cuenta de que eso que estaba haciendo era completamente odioso, ignorarla no me iba a dar puntos buenos con ella, así que pausé el juego.

-Me rindo, ya me cansé, quién quiere jugar?-. Lo más cómico del asunto fue que quien se paró decidida a quitarme el control fue Demy.  
-Les voy a enseñar a estos caballeros cómo se juega-. Se escuchó un uuuuuh y ella comenzó a jugar cual macho, no me importaba mientras estuviera entretenida, mi meta era que no se aburriera y si estar rodeada de chicos que maldicen, eructan y beben cerveza la mantendría así entonces yo realmente no tenía ninguna queja.

Me senté junto a Santana y Britt, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Rachel estaban platicando con Sugar.

-Tu novia te cambió por un videojuego!-. Me dijo San. Britt estaba con la boca llena de papas.  
-No es mi novia… pero se ve entretenida y al parecer les está dando una paliza, así que por mi está bien-. Abrí una cerveza y le di un trago –Necesito fumar, ya regreso-.

Salí solo al jardín trasero, el agua de la alberca brillaba con la luz de la luna; era una noche cálida y silenciosa, Judy había salido con el que supongo sería pronto su novio así que regresaría bastante tarde, quizás cuando nosotros también nos dispusiéramos a dormir, me senté en las escaleras de madera y recargué la cabeza en el pilar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sin que nadie subiera a buscarme, pero al cabo de un par de minutos de haberme percatado de mi soledad escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

-Ya voy San, que dices si nos metemos a la alberca cuando se larguen todos?-. No hubo respuesta y me giré a ver quién era.  
-No soy Santana pero suena bien lo de la alberca-. Era Rachel.  
-Rach? Qué haces aca?-.  
-Me aburrí de los gritos y decidí hacerte compañía-. Se sentó a mi lado y se le quedó viendo al agua, como yo que me quedé hipnotizado con ella.  
-Tu tía tiene una linda casa-.  
-Lo sé, fue bueno que ella se quedara con la casa, a pesar de que Russell es un idiota al menos admitió su error y le da una buena pensión a Quinn y les ha dejado la casa-. Saqué otro cigarrillo.  
-Lamento si te incomoda que Finn y yo hayamos venido-.  
-Nah, tengo que acostumbrarme… aún nos queda poco menos de un año juntos y debo saber que somos un grupo y debemos de al menos llevarnos bien; no que quiera a Finn, pero pues… supongo que… no tengo alternativa-.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que se rompiera el silencio.

-Cómo le está yendo a Quinn allá?-.  
-Bien, creo. Hemos platicado poco, dice que se quiere quedar allá, yo solo me río-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque no sé si sobreviva ella sola allá, igual si no entro a Yale me regreso para hacerle compañía-. No era mala idea tratar de hacer mi vida en otro lado cuando me graduara de Mckinley, así podía empezar desde cero y de un mejor modo.  
-Irte? Pero no habíamos dicho que si te quedabas en Yale irías a visitarme y todo eso?… tienes que quedar para que podamos seguir viéndonos-. Ok, esa respuesta no me la esperaba, estaba muy sorprendido, mas mi acto reflejo fue reírme. Ella se me quedó viendo con indignación –Por qué te ríes? Te parece gracioso que te quiera en Yale?-. Vaya, 'querer' es una palabra muy fuerte bajo estas circunstancias…  
-No, no me parece gracioso, sólo que pensé que te daba igual que el chico nuevo al que apenas conoces entrara o no a Yale-.  
-Pues sí, apenas te conozco pero parece que te conociera de mucho más tiempo… ya te lo expliqué hoy-.  
-No, intentaste explicarme pero realmente no comprendí nada… de hecho ni tú sabías de lo que hablabas-. Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.  
-Tienes razón, perdón por eso, debió de haber sido muy loco cómo me puse… sólo que… no sé, podemos culpar a las hormonas?-.  
-Oooh a esas que son odiosas por unos cinco días?-.  
-Si, yo lo siento todo al doscientos por ciento, por eso creo que enloquecí-.  
-Más-. Me golpeó el brazo.  
-Hey! No soy una loca Quinton-.  
-No no lo eres, pero cuando pretendes serlo eres bastante adorable-. No puedo creer que lo haya dicho. Me quedé con la mirada al frente pero sabía que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, tragué saliva y me mojé los labios total y completamente nervioso.  
-Repítelo-.  
-Eres una loca?-.  
-No, lo último-. Me sonrojé y ella no me quitaba aún la mirada de encima.  
-Que… que…-. Me limpié la garganta –Que eres adorable?-.  
-Tú eres el adorable-.

Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y ahora el que estaba como loco era más bien mi corazón, ese no fue un beso en la mejilla porque se fuera a despedir sino más bien un beso que reclamaba proximidad, no era inocente pero tampoco rebasaba los límites de la fidelidad que debía de darle a Finn, o si? Si lo vemos como un simple beso entonces no los rebasaba, más si hubiéramos visto su corazón… nah, su corazón le pertenece a él y nada más que a él.

Cerré mis ojos y quería apostar a que ella también los tenía cerrados porque sus labios estuvieron bastante tiempo sobre mi piel.

-Me encanta el perfume que usas Quinn-. Abrí los ojos como platos y mi cuerpo se tensó desde la cabeza hasta el último dedo del pie.  
-Co-co…cómo me dijiste?-. Cuando volteé a verla tenía la mano sobre su boca y sus ojos tan abiertos como los míos.  
-Lo lamento lo lamento, yo… no sé… debo irme-. Se levantó rápidamente y entró como rayo a la casa.  
-Rachel! Rachel espera!-. Me levanté del mismo modo y la seguí, pude detenerla cuando estaba en el pasillo; la tomé del brazo y la giré.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía en shock.

-Háblame Rachel, qué pasa? Qué… qué pasó allá afuera?-. Se soltó de mi mano y dio un paso hacia atrás. No decía nada y yo di un paso para acercarme más a ella.  
-No, no te acerques más… no… no podremos hablarnos hasta que sepa qué es lo que me está pasando-.  
-Tienes los ojos rojos, no puedes bajar así, Hudson pensará que te hice algo-.  
-Pff-. Fue lo único que dijo.  
-Mira… usa el baño que está a la derecha, ahí puedes esperar un poco y calmarte…-. Volví a acercarme a ella.  
-Te dije que no quiero que te acerques-. Su tono parecía amenazante, levanté las manos.  
-Vale, vale, no lo haré, pero tranquilízate, voy a irme, ok?-. Yo mismo estaba bastante confundido, por qué me había dicho Quinn?

La respuesta estaba en mi olor, estaba usando el perfume Calvin, el mismo que usaba cuando era Quinn, si ya en la tarde me había hablado de que le recordaba mucho a Quinn, al tenerme tan cerca y con sus labios sobre mi mejilla seguramente pensó que a quien besaba era a ella, pero… pero… dios! No! No puede ser! Me toqué la mejilla, estaba lisa porque me había afeitado en la mañana, quizás si sus labios hubieran sentido mi barba creciendo la historia hubiera sido diferente.

Rachel Barbra Berry esta confundida, pero no esta confundida por mi sobre si le gusto más que Finn, quizás está confundida porque no sabe si le gusto más que Quinn… pero en qué modo?!

Cuando llegué al sótano me quedé en el ultimo escalón.

-Santana, Britt…-. Voltearon a verme y les hice la seña con mi cabeza que quería que me siguieran, me vieron conmocionado así que no preguntaron nada y se levantaron del sillón para seguirme a mi habitación.

Comencé a caminar de un lado para otro con las manos entrelazadas atrás, la mirada en el piso y solo a veces mis manos se soltaban para pasarme una por el cabello.

-Qué?-. Dijo Santana.  
-Algo muy extraño sucedió con Rach hace unos minutos-.  
-Se besaron?-. Britt parecía apostar a que eso había pasado.  
-No… bueno algo así-.  
-En los labios?-.  
-No Britt no, en los labios no!-.  
-Hey, calmate rubio, no hay por qué gritar-. Me detuve y volteé a verlas a las dos.  
-Rachel Barbra Berry quiere a Quinn-. Santana y Britt se voltearon a ver, luego me vieron a mi de vuelta.  
-Cómo lo sabes?-. Preguntaron al unísono.

En resumen les conté lo que había pasado, hice mucho énfasis en mi perfume y en que me había llamado Quinn; ellas estaban tan sorprendidas como yo.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido-. Santana se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana.  
-Por eso se comporta tan raro contigo, se comporta casi tan raro como con… bueno contigo de Quinton-.  
-Yo el otro día escuché que le gustabas-.  
-Quéeee?!-. Preguntamos Santana y yo.  
-Se lo dijo a Kurt en el pasillo y yo los escuché-.  
-Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?!-.  
-Porque mi mente se ocupó ideando un plan para hacer que Lord Tubbington deje de fumar-. Me desesperé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.  
-No sé qué hacer-. Dije.

Se escucharon dos toques en la puerta, nos volteamos a ver entre nosotros como esperando que alguno de los tres adivinara quien tocaba a la puerta.

-Quinton? Quinton estás ahí?-. Era Demy.  
-Si, si, pasa…-. Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba solo con ellas dos.  
-Así que se arma el trío y no me invitan para ver-.  
-Qué? Ah… oh… eso… no, no, para nada, estábamos hablando de… de Quinn-.  
-Está bien?-.  
-Si, perfectamente bien; ya… ya te aburriste de los videojuegos?-.  
-Es tarde y mi madre me ha dicho que me quiere de vuelta en casa-. Vi el reloj digital que estaba sobre mi buró, una de la mañana.  
-Wow! Dios tu madre va a matarme! Va a matarme! no se supone que te lleve tan tarde-.  
-Quinton, tengo permiso para llegar a la una, por eso es mejor que nos vayamos ya-.  
-Claro… ahora mismo te llevo-. Volteé a ver al par que estaba sentado en la cama.  
-Mañana seguiremos con la conversación-.

En el auto Demy iba alegre pero creo que había algo que quería decirme.

-Quinton?-.  
-Mhm-. Fue mi respuesta, aún estaba absorbido por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.  
-Necesitamos hablar-. Oh, oh.  
-Cuando una mujer dice: necesitamos hablar. Y en ese tono… significa solo una cosa: problemas-. Esta vez no rió.  
-No, problemas no, pero sí algo importante que debe discutirse para evitar malos entendidos-. *gulp*  
-Te escucho-.  
-Me gustas muchísimo, me pareces lindo y caballeroso, interesante e inteligente, eso sin contar que besas delicioso-. Sabía por la temperatura en mi cara, que me había sonrojado –Aunque sólo lo hayamos hecho una vez, pero creo que no puedo estar en una relación porque en menos de un año nos vamos a la universidad y… no quiero tener que verme separándome de alguien porque me dolería mucho y me quitaría de disfrutar lo que quiero disfrutar de esa nueva etapa-.  
-Estas terminándome sin haber empezado siquiera?-. Me reí.  
-Pues… sí-.  
-No crees que… que es absurdo?-.  
-No Quinton, es muy fácil que llegue a enamorarme de ti por la forma como eres conmigo, y aparte eres increíblemente guapo-. Aún no dejaba de llegar a mi color natural cuando regresé a uno mucho mas rojo –Y no quiero irme de Lima con un corazón roto-. Apreté la mandíbula, no por enojo, ni porque tuviera ganas de llorar, sino como una especie de modo para pensar en la respuesta.  
-Demy… eres… eres maravillosa y me encantaría estar contigo… pero entiendo tu punto y yo en tu lugar tampoco quisiera hacer eso…-.  
-Podemos ser amigos?-. Me preguntó con esperanza.  
-Claro que sí, luego a quién diablos llenaré de comida en el desayuno?-. Se rió y vi que se sentía aliviada de que las cosas hubieran ido por ese camino y no por el drama y el enojo.  
-Pues a nadie, ese es mi lugar, nadie más puede ocuparlo! Además, creo que eres gay-. Le volteé los ojos, pero en forma divertida.  
- una vez más: No soy gay Demy, estoy conectado con mi lado femenino, pero créeme que no hay nada que me excite más que una mujer, me gustan las mujeres-. Se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
-Vaya… qué bueno, a mi también-. Volteé a verla con una sorpresa enorme en los ojos –Bueno, bueno, no tanto como los hombres, pero sí también… y Rachel no es para nada mi tipo, qué le ves?-. En serio?!  
-Em… em… este… te gustan las mujeres!-.  
-Si, eso dije, te sorprende?-.  
-D-d-de un modo positivo, sí-. Contesté aún sorprendido, demasiado por esta noche, simplemente demasiado.  
-Ahora dime qué te gusta de Rachel-.  
-Eso te lo cuento otro día, déjame procesar primero unas cosas y luego con más calma conversamos respecto a eso-.  
-De acuerdo-. Me estacioné frente a su casa –Qué harás mañana?-.  
-Seguramente dormir-. Le señalé la hora; cuando dejamos la casa aún no se había ido nadie, así que supusimos que la noche sería larga.  
-Bueno, si te animas iré a jugar gotcha con unos amigos, llegas a mi casa al medio día-.  
-Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, sí eres potencialmente lesbiana, eructas, andas en patineta, bebes como hombre, juegas videojuegos y gotcha… espera a la universidad… ahí no serás 50-50-.  
-Lo crees?-. Me reí divertido.  
-Lo aseguro-.  
-Bueno, te contactaré cuando eso pase y de ser así nos iremos a cenar para presentarte a mi novia-. Seguía riendo.  
-Perfecto, perfecto, ahora baja y ve a casa que tu madre ya te quiere dentro-. Volteé al camino que llevaba a su puerta y ahí estaba la señora Prescott esperándola.  
-Si, debo irme-. Nos abrazamos y ella bajó del auto enseguida –Amigos entonces?-.  
-Amigos-.

Vaya, sí que el mundo está loco, yo que soy lesbiana en el cuerpo de un hombre, besé a una lesbiana no definida aún que no sabe que hasta hace poco fui una mujer gay. Y no conforme con eso, ella es quien me manda al diablo… y no conformes con eso le gusto a Rachel como Quinton y como Quinn… pero si Rachel es la mujer más heterosexual del mundo.

Necesito averiguar cuál es esa condenada fijación con Quinn!

Cuando regresé Finn y Rachel ya no estaban, Kurt me veía extraño, Santana sonreía y a Britt le brillaban los ojos cual muñequito de Anime, Puck seguía pegado al control lo mismo que Artie, Mike y Rory… ya ni siquiera me acordaba de que Rory estaba ahí.

Ignoré lo que tenían que contarme, de verdad necesitaba procesar toda la información que me había entrado esa noche. Descansado y con la cabeza mucho más fría podríamos ponernos a platicar sobre lo que estaba pasando y qué haríamos al respecto; me senté y encendí un control, me uní a la campaña y así se me olvidó lo que sucedió.


	10. casi pero no

**Para el anon que quería Quitty, pues aca les traigo Quitty, buen fin!**

* * *

Ya no sentía los estragos del alcohol, habíamos descansado mucho y solo los que no pertenecían a todo este asunto con Rachel se habían despedido hace un par de horas y se habían marchado, quedándose solamente el trío dinámico y Kurt con Blaine.

Mi madre había llegado al amanecer así que para estos momentos ella seguía en el décimo nivel de sueño, bien podría caer una bomba en la calle o explotar un coche, iniciar la tercer guerra mundial y ella seguiría dormida.

Todos estaban sentados en silencio, y yo me tallé los ojos para despabilarme, me rasqué la cabeza y supe que este era el momento para tener una conversación seria y que me dijeran todo lo que sabían, que no me ocultaran nada.

Lo que había sucedido ayer con Rachel me había tenido nervioso y pensativo, nunca pensé que estuviera tan apegada a Quinn y mucho menos que la extrañara tanto, actuaba de forma que me confundía y ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Britt la había escuchado en el pasillo platicando con Kurt y diciéndole que yo le gustaba, pero luego parece que no y me pide que me aleje, se compromete con Finn, mas una semana después comienza a arrepentirse, cree estar enamorada de él pero le agrega 'peros' a su relación.

Santana y Puck se han estado dando miradas cómplices sonrisas indescifrables cada que pueden y yo no hago más que especular porque no puedo adivinar qué es lo que se traen entre manos y honestamente no puedo más con esto de no saber qué diablos es lo que está pasando porque todos parecen saberlo y yo soy el único que lo ignora.

Me senté en el sillón reclinable y nadie decía una sola palabra, simplemente me miraban y yo los escudriñaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, la mirada generalmente no miente y el que mentía más siempre tenía una mirada peculiar. Santana.

-Bien… Santana, tú sabes más de lo que creo y me gustaría que comenzaras por decírmelo porque juro que voy a enloquecer, lo que pasó ayer con Rachel no es para menos y… no sé… no puedo más con esto, es demasiado para mi en tan poco tiempo, demasiada información, demasiados cambios-.  
-Un momento-. Interrumpió Kurt –Yo también merezco explicaciones a mis preguntas y espero Quinton, que antes que se te brinde cualquier información, que yo por supuesto fui quien la proporcionó, tú me digas qué diablos está pasando y por que parece que conocieras más al glee club de lo que ellos te conocen-.  
-De qué me hablas Kurt?-.  
-Anoche ya que se te había subido el alcohol a la cabeza comenzaste a hablar de cosas que no tienes por qué saber porque no estabas aún con nosotros en Mckinley-. Sentí que me mareaba, cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Me mantuve tranquilo y no expresé ninguna emoción en mi cara, tal y como pasaba cuando era Quinn.  
-A qué te refieres?-.  
-Bueno te burlaste de cuando Tina lloró cantándole a Mike, a todos los demás también nos pareció gracioso pero como yo era el único sobrio me dije: cómo sabe eso? Has dicho que Quinn te lo contaba todo, pero si te lo contaba todo por qué ahora no te cuenta nada y cuando te preguntamos por ella, nos das información que es muy, muy poca y enseguida cambias el tema; dijiste también que Hudson tiene que pensar en el cartero cada vez que besa a una chica y que no te sorprendería que con Rachel durara menos de tres minutos y contaste una anécdota en el jacuzzi que estoy casi seguro que eso no pudo habértelo contado Quinn por mucha confianza que te tenga-. Comencé a mover la pierna rápidamente y volteaba a ver a Santana y a Puck para que me ayudaran pero estaban tan callados como un maldito mudo.

-Aparte- Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mi-. Es demasiada coincidencia que tengan los mismos dientes, la misma cicatriz y que te rías como ella, claro, eres casi tan guapo como Quinn pero-. Casi tan guapo como ella? Casi?! –pero… no sé Quinton, es mejor que me digas en realidad quién eres para que yo autorice a que ellos te den la información que les he dado previamente-.  
-Kurt escucha…-.  
-No Quinton, antes me parecías encantador y muy normal, pero ya ni siquiera hablas con tu acento inglés a veces y hay algo en ti que me desconcierta, así que empieza a hablar, qué hiciste con Quinn? Quién eres? Y como hiciste para convencer a sus amigos de ser los tuyos sin que te hicieran demasiadas preguntas?!-.  
-Pareces un maldito abogado en una corte! Por qué no puedes solamente darme la información que quiero y punto?!-.  
-Porque no te tengo confianza! Ya no, no puedo simplemente decirte lo que sé sin saber quién eres-. Me toqué el puente de la nariz.  
-Kurt, no lo entenderías-. Blaine solo nos veía, lo cual me pareció raro, él siempre tiene algo que decir, a veces hasta me aburría.  
-Ponme a prueba-.  
-No! No lo entenderías y si te lo dijera por ti se enteraría la preparatoria entera!-.  
-Qué intentas decirme!?-. Comenzamos a gritarnos exasperados.  
-Tú sabes lo que intento decir, te gusta extender rumores y verdades a medias!-.  
-Ves?! Cómo lo sabes?!-.  
-Eso es un sí en tu lenguaje, no te lo diré!-. Me levanté y empecé a ponerme rojo de frustración.  
-Quién eres Quinton?!-.  
-No tengo por qué decírtelo! No lo haré!-.  
-Quien eres?! Quién eres?! Quién eres?! Dilo ya de una vez antes de que empiece a pensar que algo hiciste con Quinn, que tienes a su madre secuestrada y haz amenazado a éstos tres para que no digan nada-. Me eché a reír fuerte.  
-No son tan buenos actores como para pretender que les caigo bien, no hubiera hecho esta reunión de tener a Judy secuestrada y por dios! Deja de ver programas policiacos porque divagas de la forma más absurda posible-.  
-Ya díselo Quinton-.  
-Decirme qué?-.  
-No lo haré Santana-.  
-Díselo, si habla nosotros nos encargaremos de que se arrepienta de haber soltado la sopa-.  
-Hey no me amenaces Puckerman! Decirme qué?-.

Se armó una verborrea entre todos, gritos, palabras difusas, no entendía quién decía qué, se gritaban entre ellos, comenzaron a ponerse histéricos igual que yo estaba unos minutos antes, Blaine comenzó también a gritar para defender a Kurt, Santana se levantó para que querer golpearlo y fue un milagro que pude detenerla.

-Basta! Lo diré ok? Lo diré! Pero que quede claro chicos, que si dicen una sola palabra, si Rachel llega a enterarse o cualquier otro miembro del club o de la preparatoria yo mismo te descuartizo Kurt, no bromeo, ahora que soy hombre mi fuerza es mucho más grande-. Su rostro fue de sorpresa, quiso decir algo pero se quedó callado, volvió a abrir la boca pero tampoco dijo nada; fue Blaine quien habló.  
-Ahora que eres hombre?-. Él me veía a mi y Kurt volteó a ver a Santana.  
-Santana quién es este loco? Me caía bien e incluso más porque ganamos esa competencia, pero ya me está dando miedo-.

San volteó a verme y me dijo con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza que era yo quien debía de responder a esa pregunta. Volví a sentarme y respiré profundo para calmarme, nunca tuve intenciones de decirle mi secreto a alguien más.

-Kurt YO soy Quinn-. Se quedó callado y luego vi que enfurecía.  
-Respuesta más absurda no pude haber obtenido, me siento tan ofendido!-.  
-Cálmate, dice la verdad, B y yo estábamos cuando eso sucedió; es tan increíble que nosotras mismas lo agredimos ese día, pero era verdad, ni ella misma sabía que esa noche se había convertido en hombre hasta que se vio… pues… tú sabes-.  
-No fue fácil, también tuvimos que convencer a Judy, si su propia madre se ha dado cuenta de que es Quinn, entonces es porque es Quinn, créennos-.  
-Sigo sin creerlo-. Dijo Blaine.  
-Miren, cuando regresé a la preparatoria este año llegué con el cabello rosa y una perforación en la nariz, que es la que tengo, miren-. Sus ojos se posaron en mi nariz –Es del mismo lado, oh y… ese estúpido tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest-. Me levanté y les enseñé la baja espalda, ahí estaba el tatuaje, ese maldito tatuaje que no sé por qué diablos me hice.  
-Pero, pero… cómo pasó-. Volteé a ver a Britt.  
-Pidió un mal deseo a las once once una noche en la que nos juntamos a beber en casa de San-.  
-Pediste ser hombre?-. Preguntó Blaine.  
-Ach, por mil ocho mil vez, no! No pedí ser hombre, pedí tener a Rachel… sólo que antes había divagado sobre lo sencillo que sería ser hombre y heme aquí. Desperté como Quinton, con una erección del tamaño del mundo y sin saber qué hacer, eso sin contar que los shorts me apretaban-.  
-Y vaya erección-. Dijo Birtt.  
-OK ok, demasiada información Brittany, no necesitamos saber qué tan grande es… Quinn-.  
-Ustedes sí quieren saberlo-. Bromeó Puck viendo a Kurt y Blaine.  
-No no queremos-.

En ese momento Kurt se quedó como ido y abrió grandes los ojos, se levantó lentamente y luego se volteó al público.

-Por dios Santana, ahora todo tiene sentido!-.  
-Te dije que lo tendría-.  
-Claro por eso Rachel está completamente confundida sintiendo miles de millones de cosas que la están volviendo loca, Dios!-.  
-Ehhh no sé de qué hablan-. Dije  
-Creo que deberías sentarte-. Me dijo Blaine; obedecí.  
-Bien, necesito que me pongas mucha atención Quinn, y que no hables hasta que yo termine, esta información te conviene y si Santana, Britt y Puck no dijeron nada era porque yo les dije que esperaran, ok?-.  
-OK-. Me senté impaciente, ya quería saber de qué me hablaba.  
-Cuando tú y Rachel comenzaron a llevarse bien ella me llamó una tarde completamente mortificada porque había sentido muchas cosas contigo… cosas que sólo sentía con Quinn, lo que voy a decirles a todos ahora también es confidencial y no puede salir de aquí o Berry me mataría… si ustedes creían que Rachel es heterosexual se equivocan y al darse cuenta de la falta de Quinn y cómo tú llegaste a confundirla… bueno se dio cuenta de que tiene sentimientos "amorosos" por nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray-. El corazón se me iba a salir, creo que de hecho tendría un paro cardiaco no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Kurt, era… era posible? –Le causaba mucho conflicto interior porque así que digamos que tú mi niño, la hubieras tratado maravillosamente, pues no; siempre la humillaste y demás, pero te quiere y la haces dudar bastante… como Quinn… como Quinton comenzó a pasar lo mismo porque por dios! Eres la misma persona solo que en el cuerpo de un hombre, era obvio que de todas formas iban a ser compatibles y si no te quiere cerca es porque le recuerdas a Quinn y no le parece correcto que su primo sea más bien quien le haga sentir esas cosas; se siente como si estuviera siéndole infiel a Finn… por dios! Ella cree que tú jamás le harías caso como Quinn, por eso jamás te diría nada, si de por sí la humillabas, por eso la humillarías más y por eso a Quinton lo quiere y no lo quiere, porque representas mayor amenaza para su relación; Vaya si soy bueno en esto!-. Se sentó, orgulloso de las conclusiones a las que había llegado.  
-Pero… pero tú cómo te enteraste de que Rachel… siente cosas por Quinn y por mi?-.  
-Porque ella me lo dijo y cuando estábamos en Breadstix se salió de ese modo porque le dieron celos cómo tratabas a Demy en la cena-.  
-Por qué le dio el sí a Finn?-.  
-Porque Rachel quiere vivir el sueño de princesa, casarse con su primer novio, con el que perdió la virginidad, ir a NYADA acompañada de él y demás cosas de ensueño que sabemos que no pueden suceder de ese modo, antes estaba completamente de tu lado, no quería que Rachel estuviera con Finn, porque sinceramente dudo que Finn sea el indicado para ella, bien puede ser mi hermanastro, pero soy realista… luego comenzaste a ponerme nervioso y no sabía ya si apoyarte o no, pero ahora, ahora podemos hacer que Rachel no se case con él y hacer que salga contigo!-.  
-Pero no me quiere como Quinton-. Dije tristemente y agachando la cabeza.  
-Ya intentaste volver a ser Quinn?-.  
-Pff, claro que ya lo intenté, no hubieron resultados, pedí de nuevo un deseo, hicimos lo mismo que aquella noche y nada funcionó, me he resignado a ser hombre por el resto de mis días Kurt-.  
-Entonces enamórala como Quinton-.  
-O dile que eres Quinn-.  
-No, no, eso la alejaría, lo tomaría como una mala broma-. Dijo Kurt –Entendamos una cosa gente, Rachel quiere a Quinn, a Quinn mujer, es a la que tiene muy metida en el corazón por el momento, tenemos que ser inteligentes para que se enamore de Quinton y olvide a Quinn porque si es verdad que nunca vas a llegar a serlo de nuevo entonces por lo menos que esté contigo en tu forma de hombre…-. Se levantó y me observó –Eres muy muy guapo, al menos quien te cumplió el deseo se portó lindo contigo-. Me reí.  
-Nosotros no podíamos decirte nada porque Kurt nos lo había pedido, sabíamos que el plan iba a funcionar, por eso invitamos a Finn anoche, así vendría con Rachel y ella podría observarte más estando tantas horas en la misma habitación Quinton-. Era Puck  
-Pero ahora ya sabes la verdad y puedes enamorar a Rachel, ahora hagamos un plan para que Lord tubbington deje de fumar, si?-.  
-B, lord no fuma, es un gato-.  
-No lo encubras Santana, sólo lo dices porque él te regala unos cuántos-.  
-B. olvídalo, luego hacemos un plan tú y yo, ok?-. Britt asintió con rapidez y abrazó a Santana.  
-Entonces… cuál es el plan?-. Volteé a ver a Kurt.  
-Ahora que sé quién eres puedo comenzar a persuadirla de que no se aleje de ti, le voy a decir que Quinn no va a regresar y que no es lo más inteligente que se aleje de ti solo por eso, que si la haces sentir como Quinn, entonces debería de intentarlo contigo… necesitamos también romper el compromiso que tiene con Finn, uno, son demasiado jóvenes, dos, es estúpido y tres, Finn no la quiere dejar ir a NYADA; me ha dicho que está convenciéndola de que se vaya con él a California-.  
-Maldito idiota-. Dije entre dientes y con enojo.  
-Por tu parte-. Dijo Blaine –Puedes enviarle correos como Quinn diciéndole que conociste a alguien allá y que no vas a regresar para que comience a olvidarte, háblale bien de Quinton y dale a entender que si sale con él tú no vas a enojarte-.  
-No suena mal-. Dije.  
-Ahora, estás listo para escuchar lo que te voy a decir?-. Fruncí el ceño, ahora con qué más me iban a salir?.  
-S-supongo-.  
-Un día, cuando estaba triste y mucho más dudosa de su matrimonio me dijo que si Quinn estuviera aquí y tuviera aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad con ella, dejaría a Finn, descubrió que ha estado digamos "enamorada" de ti desde que estabas embarazada de Beth o incluso antes pero que ella no se había dado cuenta-. Estaba tan sorprendido que me quedé sin palabras –Por ello, si tienes la misma esencia lo más seguro es que puedas hacer que deje a Finn, no creo que sea tan difícil-.  
-No, creo que ya no es tan difícil-. Dije por fin, así que a eso se debía lo que pasó ayer… wow!

Xxxxx

A qué está jugando pues la vida? Si yo hubiera sabido antes que Rachel tenía sentimientos por mi cuando era Quinn, jamás hubiera pedido este estúpido deseo, jamás me hubiera puesto en esta situación tan complicada, pero bueno, yo qué demonios iba a saber que Miss Diva no era tan heterosexual como parecía.

Caminando por los pasillos con esas minifaldas, con su toque de lolita que a cualquier pedófilo hubiera vuelto loco, con esas ñoñerías y su fanatismo por Barbra Streisand, que se entiende a la perfección con Kurt (una niña en el cuerpo de de un hombre) y ese afán de seguir a Hudson a todos lados, eso contando su desliz con Puck y esa extraña relación tan absurda como la que tuvo con St. James; nada me indicaba que fuera bisexual, nada en mi gaydar hacía Bip Bip cada vez que cruzábamos palabra o una mirada o que pasara cerca de mi.

Por su puesto no cuando se contonea por la preparatoria con un outfit coquetísimo de color negro y claro que no cuando usó esos shorts para el Funk, dios esos shorts! Pero bueno, miren que hasta antes de que yo fuera esa chica Punk, tampoco hubieran podido adivinar que soy una completa lesbiana, o si? Bueno bueno, quizás las miradas que le daba o esos dibujos pornográficos que hice de ella en el baño pero creo que eso es todo.

En verdad espero que Rachel se de cuenta de que estar con Finn no es la decisión mas inteligente, lo han visto desnudo? Es la cosa más espantosa del universo; las mujeres lo ven: alto, atlético, con su cabello despeinado y sus enormes manos. Ellas creen que es un adonis, pero créanme, ya lo he visto en las duchas y… no, no tiene las nalgas de Brad Pitt (de hecho no tiene nalgas y las pocas que tiene parece que se le hubieran escurrido hacia abajo, o sea, de risa) y mi Little Quinton es mucho más grande que el suyo, ya sé, ya sé, cuál es ese maldito afán de estar midiendo penes? Yo mismo aún no lo comprendo, pero creo que porque los hombres son un poco más primitivos es cuestión de que el cerebro así mide la hombría. Ah! No olvidemos sus manboobs y que en definitiva no tiene el six pack que tengo yo, que casi le llego a Sam.

En fin, la consola de videojuegos está prendida y yo me dispongo a jugar porque en un sábado por la noche no hay mucho por hacer cuando todos tus amigos están cansados por cómo la pasaron en la madrugada, seguramente el cuerpo de cada uno de nosotros pide cama o sillón o lo que sea para recobrar las energías.

Y apenas me voy a sentar cuando escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta.

-Adelante-. Digo desganado pero seguro de que es mi madre quien toca.  
-Hola Sexy-. Ah si… quién más, quién mas podría aparecer ahora que no estoy pretendiendo a Demy. Qué rápido corren los acontecimientos en Lima, puedo asegurar que el lunes seré la burla de la preparatoria porque a Quinton lo mandaron al demonio.  
-Kitty, mi tía te dejó pasar?-.  
-Si, va de salida, creo-. Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y mi madre se asomó con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, qué horror, los ojos le brillan de un modo tan peculiar que puedo asegurar que va que vuela para enamorada del señor anónimo.  
-Cariño, voy a salir con James, regreso en la madrugada, pórtate bien-. Volteó a ver a Kitty –Un placer Kitty, hasta luego-.  
-Hasta luego señora Fabray-. No alcancé a decir nada cuando la puerta ya estaba de nuevo cerrada. Ese pórtate bien no era más que una advertencia de: no hagas lo que yo no haría… o más bien, no hagas lo que hizo Puck contigo.

Y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo pero cuando Kitty se quitó la gabardina que le cubría el cuerpo y en su lugar vi un vestido super sexy todo signo de precaución se me olvidó. Es verdad que siendo hombre es mucho más difícil controlar ese instinto de saltar sobre una mujer y devorarla, es muy animalesco, pero es como si ella hubiera llegado a encender la mecha y era cuestión de minutos para que todo dentro de mi explotara.

Se veía especialmente linda y sobre todo tenía la estatura perfecta, era una cosita feroz y me veía con ganas de más bien brincarme ella encima. Se me atoraron las palabras en la garganta.

-No tienes una habitación muy masculina Quinton-. Caminó hacia mí, viendo las paredes y los adornos en el cuarto.  
-V-vamos a remodelar el fin de semana… ya que mi prima no va a regresar…-. Seguía acercándose a mí y yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso.  
-Ibas a jugar?-. Asentí –Qué tal si juegas conmigo?-.  
-Qué tal si te vas a tu casa?-. Di un paso para atrás y choqué con el sillón, perdí el equilibrio y caí sentado.  
-Ya escuché que Demy no quiso salir contigo porque no quiere compromisos antes de irse a la universidad; decisión inteligente si me lo preguntas, así me deja libre el paso a mí-.  
-Fue algo muy bueno lo que hizo, yo tampoco quisiera enamorarme y luego decir adiós-.  
-Bueno, yo no quiero enamorarme de ti, solo quiero que estés conmigo y que podamos estar en la cabeza de la pirámide, necesito un rey y tú eres el rey que quiero-.  
-Qué pasó con Puck?-.  
-Al diablo con Puck, no tiene lo que se requiere-. Seguía caminando lentamente hacia mí.  
-Y qué es lo que se requiere?-.  
-Todo lo que tú tienes, to-do-. Iba a levantarme cuando ella me puso el pie en la entrepierna y volví a sentarme.  
-Quieres…-. Me limpié la garganta y me senté más atrás, si su pie se hacía unos milímetros para adelante me tocaría esa parte –Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua? O quizás té-. Ella negaba con la cabeza –Quizás jugo?-.  
-No Quinton-. Bajó el pie y se sentó sobre mis piernas con las suyas abiertas… luego entonces algo comenzó a ponerse extraño dentro de mis bóxers… y mucho, pero mucho más extraño cuando se sentó con todo su peso.  
-No me importa si no quieres ser mi novio Quinton, pero no sabes cuánto te deseo, he querido besarte desde que te vi en el pasillo y créeme que me gustas más cada vez que me rechazas o te enojas conmigo-. Se agachó para besarme el cuello, sabía perfectamente bien cómo reaccionaba cuando me besaban el cuello porque lo vio en los vestidores.

La separé de los hombros cuando un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y Little Quinton se puso más duro.

-Esta no es una buena idea Kitty-.  
-No te preocupes, yo tengo protección-.  
-Qué? Pro… oh no, dios no Kitty… no, no va a pasar aunque tuviera el condón más seguro del mundo-.  
-Mi cuerpo te quiere Quinton-. Se apretó contra mi amigo y yo sentí cómo la electricidad me recorrió completo.  
-Si, el mío también pero no lo haremos-. La cabeza se me estaba nublando con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya no podía pensar con claridad, parecía que mi cerebro se hubiera llenado de neblina y nada parecía tener sentido, solo una cosa: besarla y tocarla.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, que no debía… pero sus labios carnosos me llamaban, su lengua, su voz, sus manos diminutas y su cuerpo pequeño, quería cargarla y llevarla a la cama para posarme sobre ella y por fin saber cómo era estar dentro de una mujer, cómo era tocarle los senos y bajar por su vientre…

El bulto en los pantalones me estaba molestando de un modo increíble y ella seguía moviéndose sobre él.

Y entonces nuestros labios se encontraron, su lengua buscó enseguida la mía y la mía la suya, mi mente se puso en blanco y sólo se enfocaba en todo el calor que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme el abdomen por debajo de la playera y mis músculos se tensaban con cada roce.

-Vaya, sí que te ejercitas-. Dijo rápidamente solo para regresar a mis labios. Y luego volví a sentirla en mi cuello.  
-Kitty, por favor-. Pero no escuchaba y seguía besando y mordiendo.  
-Llévame a la cama-.  
-Qué? No! No lo haré-.  
-Entonces seguiremos con esto en el sillón, eso no significa que vaya a detenerme-.

Tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre su pierna, estaba perfectamente afeitada, lisa; se me quedó viendo a los ojos y yo la miré de vuelta sin decir nada, con la respiración agitada.

-Tienes las pupilas dilatadas Quinton, sabes lo que significa?-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Qué estas excitado… y lo que siento allá-. Bajó los ojos a mi entrepierna –Me demuestra que lo estas mucho-.

No podía creer lo rápido que actuaba Kitty, pero sólo porque yo no lo hubiera sido con Sam y Finn no significa que las demás chicas tenían que ser como yo; a esta chica le importa un bledo el celibato y la virginidad y no me parece mal… pero… con cuántos más chicos había estado? Recordemos lo que había dicho Holly.

-Kitty…-.  
-Shh, vamos a la cama.

Por dios que no podía más con ese calor que me estaba enloqueciendo, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan excitado o para mayor información, excitada. La cargué y la llevé a la cama, caí sobre su cuerpo y ataqué su cuello.

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo-. Más luego, con una fuerza y rapidez impresionantes en un segundo me tenía con la espalda sobre el colchón.

Su vestido tenía cierre en un costado, comenzó a bajarlo mientras se quitaba los tacones que hicieron un sonido seco al caer sobre la alfombra. Cuando el cierre estuvo completamente abajo el vestido no cayó hacia su cintura, pero podía ver cómo se había aflojado en sus senos y tenía los pezones erectos. _Oh dios _pensaba _esto no puede estar pasando, no con Kitty, pero no me puedo detener, por qué no puedo detenerme?!_

Cuando por fin el vestido le cayó hacia la cintura vi que usaba un strapless de encaje color negro y sus brazos se dirigían hacia atrás para desabrocharlo. La detuve.

-Kitty, no…-. Se levantó y se quedó frente a mí, yo estaba recargado sobre mis codos y de pronto vi el bulto en mis pantalones, dios, era bochornoso, al menos como mujer puedes ocultar un poco, más cuando estas que mueres de ganas por hacerlo, los hombres en cambio no tienen esa opción.

Seguía mirándome y después su vestido cayó completo al suelo, caminó a la puerta y le puso el seguro.

-En caso de que tu madre regrese el seguro puesto nos dará tiempo para recomponernos-. Caminó cual felino que está a punto de brincar sobre su presa y eso me pareció sexy al mil. No podía moverme, no podía siquiera respirar, el corazón me latía tan rápido que sentía que me iba a ahogar y lo único que quería era desabrocharme los malditos pantalones y quitármelos.

Si yo me veía como se ve Kitty ahora cuando Puck estuvo sobre mi cama, entonces todo tenía sentido… hay momentos en lo que el cuerpo no puede detenerse y éste era uno de esos, claro que yo soy más consciente que él y puedo hacerlo, cierto? Cierto?!

No.

Cuando su dedo pasó por Little Quinton dejó de existir poder humano que detuviera esto. Se puso sobre mí de nuevo y comenzó a besarme, su lengua, sus labios, su perfume, todo estaba embriagándome y cuando sus manos llevaron las mías hacia sus senos me pregunté a qué hora se había quitado el strapless y por qué me había tardado tanto en tocarla.

Gemía en mi boca y mientras mis manos seguían en su pecho la suya derecha bajó hasta mi pantalón y lo desabotonó, luego bajo el cierre y metió la mano entre la tela del mismo y mis bóxers, por dios que era deliciosa la sensación, que nunca otra mano me había tocado ahí más que la mía y eso me volvía loco de deseo.

Se quitó de mi con rapidez y bajó los pantalones y me lo quitó junto con los calcetines, me vi los pies toscos de hombre, huesudos, los vellos en las piernas y luego la vi a ella caminando hacia a mi sobre la cama en cuatro. Iba besándome las piernas y yo sólo podía ver sus pechos que miraban hacia abajo por la gravedad, pero eran hermosos y comencé a salivar. La erección dentro era insoportable a estas alturas.

-Tú vas a quitarte la playera y yo voy a quitarme lo que me queda de ropa interior, luego entonces voy a desnudarte y te pondré el condón y lo haremos… porque, es evidente que los dos queremos que suceda-. Y sí quería, quería hacerlo… pero mi idea romántica me decía que mi primera vez tendría que ser con Rachel, pero luego… Rachel ya no era virgen y si ya había dicho que el sexo no era tan malo con Finn yo debía de superarlo, pero cómo lo superaría si no tenía experiencia?! Aaaah! Estaba pensando mucho y demasiado rápido y en ese pensar yo ya no tenía playera ni bóxers y ella ya estaba abriendo el paquete negro que contenía nada más y nada menos que un condón, el primer condón que usaría en toda mi vida de Quinn y de Quinton!

Era irreal verla hincada en la cama y mis ojos se posaban sobre sus movimientos casi expertos en abrir el empaque y en esa erección que me chocaba arriba del ombligo casi diciéndome: Y creías que ser hombre era más sencillo? Ja!; como si Little Quinton se burlara de mi cual diablo susurrándome al oído izquierdo.

Seguía sin poder reaccionar y sentí la goma resbalosa apretarse a mi miembro y bajar casi hasta la base del pene; está pasando, va a pasar, yo que me preguntaba cómo sería estar dentro de una mujer, sabía cómo era que un hombre estuviera dentro de mí, el escozor, el dolor, esa sensación a los lados del bajo vientre que no sabes si es de placer o porque te está doliendo más de lo que debería. Pero ahora… ahora que yo soy quien estará dentro… qué voy a sentir?

Kitty me levantó jalándome de la mano y en un segundo me tuvo de pie, con su mano jugando conmigo, con cada movimiento yo sentía que perdería mi capacidad de pensamiento, y mientras seguía jugando volvió a besarme; mis manos ya no se sentían tímidas y estaba acariciando su espalda y su abdomen atlético, así como fuera el mío cuando era porrista, sus senos que cabían en mis manos grandes.

Se acostó y yo me puse sobre ella, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, nuestras respiraciones que se escuchaban fuertes en la habitación, su piel erizada; me guió hasta su entrada y sentí su calor en la punta de mi amigo. Con su humedad y el lubricante del condón mi miembro se desacomodó y me hinqué en la cama para saber dónde debía entrar, nunca lo había hecho; en los últimos días había visto pornografía y tenía una noción del acto.

Lo tomé con mi mano y lo moví hacia arriba y hacia abajo acariciándole el clítoris con la punta.

-No vayas a entrar demasiado rápido, no tengo la experiencia que crees y aun debes de ser cuidadoso-. Con estas palabras y así como estaba, a mi merced, dejó de ser Kitty la frívola y se convirtió en Kitty la humana y vulnerable.

Me quedé sin moverme por unos segundos, viendo su cuerpo desnudo y mi cuerpo también, lo que tenía en la mano y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sentía que iba a explotar, que no podría más, sentía que era necesario introducirme y comenzar con esos movimientos que tantas veces había visto pero nunca hecho, mover mis caderas y recargarme en mis brazos para no aplastarla… eso era lo que debía de hacer, cierto? _el movimiento de cadera es importante _me dijo Puck una tarde en la que estábamos hablando de sexo.

Me puse en la entrada y comencé a empujar, ella soltó un pequeño gemido y se aferró a las sabanas, contuvo la respiración en lo que yo seguí a empujando lentamente, luego me detuve.

-No… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo Kitty… quiero hacerlo, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo… pero no puedo… quisieras… quisieras por favor esperar a que… medite sobre esto?-. Me veía con desconcierto.  
-Estas volviendo a rechazarme?-. Parecía que iba a llorar, la había humillado, estaba desnuda sobre mi cama, expuesta y yo le había dicho que no cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella. Cerró las piernas y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.  
-No, no… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo… no te estoy diciendo que no… pero tampoco que sí… bueno sólo no puedo hacerlo hoy, es muy pronto, es precipitado… es… es confuso-.

Tomé mi playera y la cubrí.

-Eres hermosa y ya viste lo que puedes hacer conmigo… está mal que no quiera tratarte como un objeto?-. Me negó con la cabeza y se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos. No sé qué tanto estuviera pensando pero no la veía enfadada y eso me alivió un poco –Voy a ir al baño… me haré cargo de esto y tú mientras puedes vestirte… no te vayas a ir, ok?-. Volvió a negar –De acuerdo… ya regreso-.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me quité el condón envolviéndolo en papel de baño para que Judy no fuera a verlo. No sé cuánto duré pero agradecí el orgasmo, aún me parecía increíble cuánto me había excitado Kitty y lo fácil que fue llegar a casi tercera base. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda (fuera de las duchas) y menos de ese modo, con tan solo pensar en ella de nuevo sentía que comenzaba a ponerse duro otra vez, así que me relajé y me eché agua fría en la nuca.

Cuando salí estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada en el suelo, levantó la mirada y yo le sonreí tímidamente.

-En serio eres hermosa y por eso… por eso te llevaré a cenar; no es propiamente una cita, de acuerdo? Pero quiero que se te suba el ánimo, no fue mi intención llegar a donde llegamos y luego rechazarte, no soy esa clase de idiota… digamos que… que soy… diferente… no soy gay, aclaro… sólo un poco más… respetuoso-.  
-Un abrazo me serviría mucho en estos momentos-. Me dio ternura, esa fase de Kitty seguramente pocos la conocían, jamás la había visto así. Me acerqué y ella se paró para abrazarse a mi torso, recargué mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.  
-No creí que fueras tan pequeñita, te ves más alta de lo que eres con ese uniforme de los cheerios, pero bueno, eso es lo que hacen esos uniformes-. Recordaba cómo se nos veían las piernas más largas, haciendo el efecto de ser mas altas de lo que éramos en realidad.

La ayudé a ponerse el abrigo y bajamos las escaleras en silencio, le abrí la puerta del Beetle y manejé al restaurante que quedaba entre su casa y la mía, era uno bueno y servían muchas cosas deliciosas, para todos los gustos. No recuerdo que le estaba diciendo pero estaba riendo y eso me apaciguó un poco, era bueno que no estuviera enfurecida, si tenía mi personalidad entonces de estarlo mañana seguramente me esperaba que me echaran a la basura o me llenaran de slushie.

Le puse la silla para que se sentara, a mi como mujer me parecía absurdo, yo podía sentarme, no era una bebé, yo podía mover la silla como me placiera, pero ella parecía contenta de que lo hubiera hecho.

Me senté frente a ella y el mesero llegó con nuestros menús.

-Ya no estas enojada conmigo?-. Pregunté solo para estar seguro de que no lo estaba.  
-No estaba enojada Quinton, solo fue… intenso lo que pasó-. Me reí y suspiré.  
-Lo fue… lo fue…-.  
-Hablaras con alguien al respecto?-.  
-Sí-. Dije en seguida; necesitaba contárselo a Puck o a Santana; su mirada se endureció un poco –Descuida, no… no voy a dar detalles, sólo necesito hablarlo y que me aconsejen… no voy a decir nada de tu cuerpo…-.  
-Confío en ti, no lo hagas o te haré la vida miserable-. Volví a reír y ella me sonreía.  
-Te creo, así que no diré cosas que no debo decir-.

Vi lo que me iba a ordenar y cerré mi menú dejándolo sobre la mesa, volteé a ver el lugar, nunca había ido pero ya me lo habían recomendado, giré mi vista hacia mi derecha cuando la vi: ahí estaba Rachel Berry teniendo una cena romántica con su mastodonte.

Sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme, luego vio quien era mi acompañante y se volvió hacia su novio sin siquiera saludarme o hacer una especie de reconocimiento con sus ojos. La vi ponerse tensa y seria, ya no le sonreía y de vez en cuando volteaba de reojo cuando Finn no estaba viéndola.

Kitty y yo hablábamos de la preparatoria y yo escuchaba todo lo que tenía que contarme de Sue, cómo la llamaba la otra Quinn y yo me sentía completamente divertido por ello, no estoy en la preparatoria pero como quiera que sea la gente sigue recordándome, así que después de todo logré escalar un poco en la pirámide como para que se pregunten cómo estoy y hablen de lo que hice cuando estuve en Mckinley.

-Estoy considerando entrar al club Glee-. Casi me ahogo con el té helado que estaba tomando.  
-No, no lo estas considerando-.  
-La verdad lo hice, pero me di cuenta que es demasiado bajo para mí-.  
-Ah vamos espera a que ganemos las nacionales y tendremos a la preparatoria entera a nuestros pies, no somos unos geeks, sabes?-.  
-Lo dice el chico al que encontré jugando videojuegos?-. Bromeó conmigo y me aventó su servilleta.  
-Bueno, bueno, ese hobbie lo tienen muchos, no es de geeks, es de gamers-.  
-Si tu lo dices-. Estaba recargado sobre la mesa con mis codos, de modo que estaba más cerca de ella y si estiraba su mano podía tocarme sin problema.  
-Eres muy lindo-. Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y su dedo pulgar jugó con mi mentón.  
-Si bueno… antes no era lind…o-.  
-Por?-.  
-Tenía demasiadas apariencias por guardar y digamos que me convertí en un amargado que sólo quería arruinar la vida de los demás-.  
-Cómo yo-.  
-No, de hecho más-.  
-Aún tengo esperanzas entonces, me iré a un grupo de salvación-. Dijo con sarcasmo y yo reí.  
-Mejor sólo toma lo bueno de las personas en la preparatoria y deja de pensar ahora a quién atormentaras-. Vi que Finn se levantaba al baño y como si el destino siguiera riéndose de mi Kitty se disculpó para ir también.

Volteé a ver a Rachel y ella volteó a verme a mí, me le quedé viendo pero me desvió la mirada y se entretuvo con su celular. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que el mío vibraba dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, el mensaje era de ella.

Y ahora ya sales con Kitty, eres rápido.-R. Ah vaya…  
Celosa?.- Q  
Para nada, sólo era un comentario.-R  
Quién te dio mi numero de celular?.-Q  
Usas el celular de Quinn.-R  
Eso no responde a mi pregunta y dudo que Quinn te lo haya dado, a quién amenazaste para obtenerlo? :P.-Q. volteé a verla para observar su reacción, se puso roja y se tensó, volteó a verme y nuestras miradas se quedaron en los ojos de cada uno por unos segundos, luego supongo que vio que Finn salía del baño, así que rompimos contacto visual y guardó su celular.

-No puedo creerlo, el idiota de Finn me guiñó un ojo cuando salí del tocador… ach, qué asco, no sé que le ve Rachel, aunque bueno, son el uno para el otro-. Y volvía a ser la Kitty que no me gustaba.  
-Dudo mucho que sean el uno para el otro, él es un perdedor y ella tiene grandes metas-.  
-No creo que llegué a los escenarios con esa nariz-. Estaba enfadándome.  
-A dónde se fue la Kitty cuya compañía me es agradable?-. Se encogió de hombros como niño regañado.  
-OK, ok, lo siento, mejor?-.  
-Mucho mejor.

Media hora más tarde levanté la mano para que el mesero nos llevara la cuenta; ellos seguían aún sentados y no se veía que Finn fuera a acabar pronto su cena, Rachel estaba jugando con el popote en su vaso, tomando la pajilla con la orilla tapada con su dedo y así levantando té para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo en el vaso.

Al levantarnos por mera cortesía le puse de nuevo la gabardina a Kitty, que sonrió y me dio las gracias, Rachel por supuesto que estaba atenta a lo que sucedía y como siempre Finn ignoraba cuan interesada estaba su prometida de lo que yo hacía con otras chicas.

Xxxxx

Cuando llegué a casa revisé el celular, ya no tenía mensajes de Rachel, así que le marqué a Puck y santana en la misma conversación.

-Chicos, hay novedades…-.  
-Ya hiciste que Rachel dejara a Finn?-. Preguntó Santana adormilada.  
-No, no tiene que ver con Rachel-.  
-Ya eres Quinn?-. Dijo Puck.  
-No… casi lo hago con Kitty-.  
-Qué?!-.  
-No puedes hacerlo-.  
-Por qué no lo hiciste?! eres un estúpido, ese bombon y lo dejas ir?!-.  
-No…. No sabía si debía… miren el asunto es este, quería hacerlo y estuve digamos que… sólo un poco dentro de ella pero me arrepentí… no sé si esperar a que Rachel me note o… o si debo tomar experiencia… porque ella… la está obteniendo con Finn y yo… yo quiero saber lo que hago cuando esté con ella-.  
-No lo hagas de todas formas, eso no te dará puntos extras-. Santana sonaba más despierta que hace unos minutos.  
-Yo digo que si mi judía sexy ya no es virgen y se acuesta con Finn por lo menos una vez a la semana tú deberías de empezar a practicar para que cuando se acueste contigo vea que hasta en eso Finn era un completo tonto-.  
-No escuches a Puck, en otras circunstancias yo te diría: ve por ella. Pero la verdad es que si estas así es por Rachel, espera a Rachel, suena cursi, lo sé, pero por dios ya basta de tantos juegos-.  
-Santana, ya se te olvidó lo mucho que te gustaba el sexo?-.  
-No contigo Puck, para eso tengo a B ella es mejor-.  
-Ah pero eso te da un punto de comparación!-. Contestó puck.  
-No me están ayudando, voy a meditarlo con la almohada y el lunes les cuento los detalles de lo que sucedió… bueno, los detalles que deben saber-.  
-No seas aguafiestas-.  
-Hasta el lunes Puck; Bye San-.

Ah qué difícil es esto… y yo… yo sigo caliente… es difícil recordar a Kitty sobre mi cama y no sentirme como me sentía en ese momento… Lo bueno es que ya se comprobó que masturbarse demasiado no afecta a la salud mental de lo contrario yo ya estaría en el camino indicado.

* * *

Me gustaría que me dejaran en comentarios si creen que es buena idea que Quinton se acueste con Kitty o no… pobre, él quiere experiencia para asombrar a Rach :P; en serio me sería de ayuda que opinaran al respecto, gracias. N.


	11. En marcha

Ok, nunca he sido especialmente malvado, pero no quisiera ir a NYADA sin mi mujer favorita: Rachel. Así que si quiero que eso se logre debo sacarla de su idea absurda de seguir al amor de su vida a California y para ser más precisos: de casarse.

Tengo más información de la que puedo compartir con Quinton y compañía… hablando de Quinton… ya que las piezas encajaron entiendo por qué Puck se sentaba a leer con él como hacía con Quinn y por qué de pronto pensaba que actuaba demasiado afeminado. Llegué a dudar que fuera tan heterosexual cuando en realidad no es más que una lesbiana encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre, lo sé lo sé, es una locura! Pero vaya que es emocionante y apenas puedo esperar para que Rachel esté con él.

Sigue siendo Quinn lo que significa que si el cosmos debe confabular, si todo debe de encajar de acuerdo a como creo que va a encajar, ellas… bueno ellos… ellas? Como sea! Deberán de estar juntas.

Si se me permite decirlo como tal, Quinton tiene una cara preciosa, es… es tan guapo que por un momento pensé que mi Blaine se había quedado boquiabierto al verlo por primera vez en los pasillos de la preparatoria, lo he visto en shorts, lo que significa que conozco sus piernas y, aunque un poco velludas para mi gusto, son un buen para de piernas.

Sus brazos son más estéticos y atléticos que los de Finn, su quijada es fuerte, sus ojos igual de profundos que los de Quinn (que son lo que más le encanta a Rachel de ella) y su voz… no, no lo han escuchado, pero pongan la voz que mejor les parezca y pum! Ahí está Quinton.

Tiene personalidad el hombre y eso atrae a muchas mujeres (como ya lo hemos visto) y también a varios homosexuales reprimidos que caminan por la preparatoria. Así como sucedía cuando era mujer que más de uno babeaba por ella, y claro que una que otra mujer.

Finn es mi hermanastro y creemos que le debo lealtad y que mi lugar debe de estar a su lado, dejar que Quinton haga lo que esté en sus manos para enamorar a Rachel sin que yo me meta en ese asunto. Pero, seamos realistas, ahora que estoy recargado en mi locker y los veo… la mirada que tiene él sobre ella no es la que le brinda Quinn o Quinton cada vez que la mira. Y mucho menos la mirada que tiene Rachel en este momento es la que tiene cuando ve a Quinn… con Quinton está empezando apenas.

Ayer hablé con él y me dijo que sus planes de ir a Yale aún están en pie lo que significa que estará cerca de Rachel y será alguien en la vida; qué tiene Finn? Esta idea loca de irse a limpiar albercas a Los Angeles? Unirse al ejercito? No quiero ser demasiado cruel, pero hay personas que no están destinadas a ser exitosas y ese es Finn. Por otro lado Rachel tiene sueños demasiado altos y lo más importante es que los logrará porque vamos, pongámonos honestos, si hay alguien que sabe cómo lograr sus metas es ella, aún más que yo, incluso quizás aún más que Quinn… así que… tenemos que cruzar los dedos y esperar que Rachel se dé cuenta que quien es para ella es el rubio hermoso que está… nada más y nada menos que recargado también en su locker viéndolos.

Me sonríe y me saluda y yo le levanto la mano con otra sonrisa, sabemos perfectamente bien lo que está cruzando por su mente; la determinación que tenía Quinn para que Finn dejara a Rachel se ha esfumado, me sorprende que ahora que es Quinton es mucho más pasivo… será que se cansó de hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos separados? Supongo, todos tenemos un límite.

También sabemos que Rachel no es la única cosa que ronda su mente y que Beth le preocupa, no lo dice, pero es evidente que necesita pensar de más para poder ver a su hija, cómo podría explicarle a Shelby? Y acaso, ella lo entendería? Nosotros mismos seguimos digiriendo el hecho de que Quinn es un hombre ahora.

Me ha contado lo que pasó con Kitty, vaya aprieto en el que se metió, pero es que es un adolescente y no tenía idea cuán fuertes pueden ser las hormonas de un hombre, agradecemos por que no se acostó con Kitty, de haberlo hecho… creo que se hubiera puesto peor de deprimido. No ha dejado de seguirlo, ni de decirle que quiere que sea su Rey, conozco a Quinn, sé que esta meditando el hecho, aunque quiera negarlo, ser Rey del baile no le suena mal.

Pero por otro lado está Rachel y si acepta serlo sabrá que ella no lo tomará en serio, a Quinn le perdonó muchas cosas, de hecho demasiadas diría yo, pero como no está aun enamorada de Quinton, como no lo ha idealizado ni nada de todas las cosas que le pertenecían a Quinn, entonces lo más seguro es que lo tome como uno más del montón que no la tomará en serio y sólo se burlará de ella.

Me enternece la forma en la que la mira, me provoca querer ayudarlo, no es lástima lo que siento, es más bien como una película romántica que por el momento parece comedia por el hecho de que Quinn no se enteró de que Rachel estaba enamorada de ella sino hasta que dejó de ser Quinn, pero es que… fue su culpa por tratarla tan mal, era evidente que Rachel jamás le diría una sola palabra por temor, no tienen idea de cuánto miedo y precaución podía tenerle ella.

No imagino cómo ha de estar en estos momentos, atrapada en ese cuerpo sabiendo que su oportunidad la tenía cuando era mujer, pero por algo ha pasado todo esto y seguro hay una lección de vida que debe aprender. Algo hay que necesita arreglar… Beth? Su padre? Su madre? Rachel? El mundo entero? No lo sé, pero aseguro que algo bueno deberá sacar de todo esto.

Cuando Finn está a punto de besar a Rachel él da media vuelta y se va apresurado, puedo jurar que más bien enojado y su rubia moica desaparece de mi vista. Rachel se toma de la mano de su novio y caminan al salón de clases de ella, donde también estará Quinton… pobre, no será nada agradable ver que llega con él.

Camino hacia mi clase, faltan cinco minutos pero quiero estar antes que todos para repasar la tarea y ver si mis problemas matemáticos pueden ser corregidos antes de que entregue las hojas, voy pasando al lado de un salón vacío cuando siento que una mano me toma del brazo y me jala hacia adentro con fuerza.

-Ouch! Demy, era necesario?-.  
-No lo sé, pero me gustó mucho hacerlo sin que te dieras cuenta y pensaras que era una especie de secuestro-.  
-Y a qué se debe que estemos escondidos en un salón hablando en susurros?-. Ella me sonrió como un diablillo.  
-Estimas a Quinton?-.  
-Sssi…- Fruncí el ceño –Por qué esa pregunta tan random?-.  
-Porque yo también-.  
-Ah…-. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, pensando –Lo quieres recuperar verdad? Ya que lo mandaste prácticamente al diablo, ahora lo quieres a tu lado-.  
-Pff Kurt, se nota que no eres tan observador como alegabas… nada de eso, lo que yo hablé con Quinton se queda así, no tengo interés en amarrarme a alguien antes de ir a la universidad-.  
-Entonces?-. Pregunté bastante curioso.  
-El otro día te escuché a ti y a Blaine hablando sobre Rachel y Quinton y últimamente lo he visto bastante decaído, si te soy sincera me encantaba cuando estaba alegre y sonreía o hacía bromas, pero ya ni siquiera me llena de comida en el desayuno y sé que es por Rachel… así que tú y yo vamos a ayudarlo-. Abrí los ojos… y luego sonreí… todo está acomodándose.  
-Cuéntame tu plan-.  
-Tú tienes que hacer algo para que Rachel deje a Finn, yo por mi parte en complicidad con Quinton (espero convencerlo) haremos que ella siga sintiendo celos de él, se confundirá más y eso ayudará a que deje a Finn; así ya sin el giganton de por medio podemos unirlos más y entonces la magia resultará-.  
-Cuál magia?-. Pregunté; Demy sabe que Quinton es Quinn?  
-La magia del amor Kurt-.  
-Pero no es como… bizarro que tú nos ayudes, tú que estuviste a punto de salir con él?-.  
-Por qué la gente no se da cuenta de que no soy como las demás chicas?-.  
-Porque parece que eres como las demás chicas-. Dije seguro.  
-Bueno no lo soy; entonces, tenemos un plan?-. Sonreí ampliamente.  
-Lo tenemos-. Nos estrechamos la mano y quedamos en que todo estaría en marcha a la hora del desayuno.

Xxxxx

*Quinton*

No puedo evitar ver a Rachel con cara de perrito necesitado, y no poder evitarlo me enfurece; siempre me dolió verlos en el pasillo abrazados, primero cuando creí que mi objeto de deseo era Finn y mucho más cuando me di cuenta de que ese objeto de deseo era más bien Rachel porque yo sabía que no podía tenerla del mismo modo en el que él la tenía y sigue teniendo.

Por una parte estuvo de maravilla que yo no comenzara a salir con Demy porque de todas formas mi corazón le seguía perteneciendo a la enana (y digo este apodo con todo cariño) también debo admitir que hasta no despejar mi mente no puedo estar con nadie más… ni siquiera con Kitty aunque quisiera… miren que todavía me acuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo sobre mi cama y de su respiración agitada y Little Quinton parece que despertara dentro de mis calzoncillos.

Hay algo en ella que me atrae aunque al principio dijera que para salir con otra Quinn Fabray mejor me quedaba conmigo… pero es que… es como si Kitty tuviera una especie de gravedad que atrae hasta al que esta convencido de que jamás será jalado hacia su centro de fuerza; he visto chicos que casi le hacen reverencia (como a mí me hacían) y que las otras porristas la ven con admiración, saben que ella es la próxima capitana, están seguras de ello.

Juro que casi hacerlo con ella me dejó con esta sensación de curiosidad y sobre todo de calor. No creía que fuera tan difícil dejar de pensar en sexo cuando se es hombre, no creí que la pornografía fuera tan natural y que incluso en algunas cosas la encontrara tan educativa, será que la experiencia que no tengo me la puede dar el ver videos como esos? Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y yo aunque tengo con quien practicar, aún lo dudo, yo quiero hacerlo con Rachel.

Algunas noches pienso muchísimo en ella, mi mente vuela y la imagino en miles de situaciones conmigo: paseando de la mano por las calles de Lima o yendo al parque a alimentar a los patos con Santana y Britt a unos metros de nosotros, la imagino besándome a mi en los pasillos y yo llevándola de la mano a su salón de clases… eso en las noches en las que estoy con la hormona tranquila.

La otras, que son donde ni aunque me pusiera hielo dentro de los bóxers me calmo la imagino debajo de mí, sudando, viéndome con esos ojos enormes, que tiene sus manos acariciándome la espalda y mi cadera moviéndose, yo dentro de ella, sintiendo su calor, compartiendo besos… es normal no? Tener estas fantasías con alguien que te gusta tanto, con alguien con quien quieres estar el resto de tus días.

Para evitar verla cuando llegue al salón con su estúpido novio me pongo los audífonos y pongo la canción más rara o el género más raro que puedas imaginar y así me aíslo, entonces los álbumes de Cinema Strange comienzan a sonar aleatoriamente y yo saco el libro que estoy leyendo para la clase que está por comenzar.

No subo la mirada cuando la veo entrar de reojo, hago como que estoy muy entretenido con la lectura y aunque ella voltea para verme yo la ignoro por completo, muero por verla, muero por sonreírle… pero es difícil cuando sé que no es mía y que pudo haberlo sido si yo no me hubiera metido en esta estúpida situación de creer que ser hombre es más sencillo y que incluso siendo hombre sería más fácil enamorarla, estúpido, si de Quinn ya estaba enamorada!

Sin buscar oler su perfume respiré profundo y su aroma me mareó, en el buen sentido, claro, como que se hubiera metido a todos mis sentidos y tal acto me los hubiera confundido. Tragué saliva cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus piernas, como casi siempre sus pantorrillas estaban cubiertas por sus calcetines odiosos, pero sus muslos… sus muslos eran los protagonistas de mis fantasías; ya ni siquiera ponía tanta atención a la música, había cerrado el libro y sólo había dejado un dedo dentro de sus hojas para no perder la página en la que me había quedado.

Si la gravedad de Quitty era fuerte la de Rachel me atraía con una magnitud tal que de haber sido real ya estaría pegado a su cuerpo por completo. Supongo que su tan presumido "Sexto sentido" me sintió porque volteó a verme y se me quedó viendo por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, luego me sonrío y me dijo algo pero yo no la escuché porque seguía con los audífonos puestos y la música alta. Me los quité.

-Perdona, no te escuché-.  
-Dije que vas a quedarte sordo-. Seguía sonriéndome y yo seguía derritiéndome.  
-Si… bueno… es que me gusta la música alta-.  
-Qué escuchas?-.  
-Dudo que te guste, Greensward Grey de Cinema Strange… no es para nada tu genero-. Me estiró la mano y me pidió el Ipod.  
-Veamos qué tan raro eres-. Sonreí y le di el reproductor. Se puso los audífonos y se concentró en lo que estaba escuchando, frunció el ceño y volteo a verme luego bajó de nuevo la mirada al piso y siguió escuchando; al cabo de unos minutos me regresó el reproductor.  
-Eres muy raro Quinton-. Se echó a reír –Jamás había escuchado algo parecido a eso, no te da miedo?-. Reí.  
-No Rach, hay generos mucho más "miedosos"- Hice las comillas con los dedos.  
-Ah sí? Como cuáles?-.  
-Como los que canta Barbra o Patty Lupon-. Se indignó de buena forma, juguetona.  
-Para nada, no sabes lo que dices, a mí se me hace que ni siquiera tienes géneros más… cómo decirlo… oscuros-.  
-Aunque te dijera nombres no sabrías de lo que hablo, claro que sé de cosas más oscuras y raras-.  
-En serio que tu música es muy extraña-.  
-Mi música también es la de Quinn, sólo que eso nadie lo sabe, lo que yo escucho también lo escuchaba ella-.  
-Dudo mucho que hubiera sido Quinn quien la escuchó antes que tú-.  
-Puessss… créeme que sí, estar con las skancks le dejó mucha música que tú ni siquiera sabrías que existía-.  
-Qué bueno que dejó de pasear con ellas-. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Por?-.  
-Pues mira, aunque su atuendo era muy sexy…-. Volteó a verme y se puso completamente roja, yo la veía con una sonrisa divertida pero sabía que ese 'sexy' le había salido tan natural que cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se puso nerviosa y tuvo que callar –Bueno… diferente, tú sabes…-. Yo sólo le asentía como diciendo: si si, lo que tú digas, continúa. –Me parecía que… no era lo mejor que estuviera con ellas, sino con gente que la quiere, como el club Glee-.  
-Y si su look te parecía sexy… qué opinas del mío que es como el que tenía ella pero en masculino?-. Volvió a ponerse roja y tragó saliva, se limpió las manos sudorosas en la tela de su falda y se movió un poco en su asiento, acomodándose.  
-Es… es… pues… me gusta, te queda bien-.  
-Esperaba que dijeras que es sexy-. Del enojo pasé a un estado pícaro en el que lo único que quiero es provocarla y ser un poco coqueto, esto funcionará? Espero; ach malditos cambios de humor hasta parece que sigo siendo la misma chica hormonal.  
-Tal vez… no sé… bueno sí… claro que lo es, si te pareces a ella y tu look es como el de ella… pues obvio que te verás igual: sexy-. Seguía sonriéndole y ella seguía con la mirada en el piso.  
-Pues solo para que quede claro… yo también pienso eso de ti-. Se quedó callada, como si por su mente pasaran miles de cosas que necesitaba borrar.  
-Cómo está Quinn?-.  
-Bien… ya formalizó con alguien y su idea es no regresar-. Su rostro se ensombreció y aunque me dolió saber que eso la ponía triste, me gustaba comprobar que efectivamente Rachel sentía algo por mi… bueno, por Quinn.  
-No va a venir para la boda?-. Ahora yo me ensombrecí.  
-Pff, mucho menos para tu boda-. Soné agresivo y burlón, aunque no lo hubiera querido de ese modo, así sonó –No… no lo tomes a mal, creo que Quinn te aprecia más de lo que tú crees… por eso no vendría a tu boda, no quiere venir a ver cómo arruinas tu vida con eso-.  
-Y por qué no me ha escrito diciéndomelo?-.  
-Supongo que lo hará dentro de un par de días, ha estado ocupada con muchas cosas… y… y creo que te escribirá pronto para decirte que no vendrá-.  
-Tú estarás en ella?-. Sentí que se burlaba de mí, en qué momento sucedió que de tener una platica tan emocionante pasamos al mismo tema que quiero evitar a toda costa.  
-Yo tampoco Rach-. Me sentí enfadado.  
-Por qué no?-. Me recargué en el respaldo, estando de ese modo más lejos de ella.  
-Para qué? No tiene caso ir si no me da gusto que te cases, no lo apoyo-.  
-Quinton?-.  
-Mmm-. Iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo… y luego volvió a hablar.  
-Podrías decirle que… que sería muy importante que estuviera aquí… creo que… si viniera antes yo podría… aclarar muchas cosas con ella… podrías convencerla por favor? Eres su primo y por lo que me cuentas te quiere mucho así que creo que eres el único que puede convencerla-. Había tal súplica en su mirada que me puse nervioso y me sentí un poco mal por ella.

Quería ver a Quinn para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no había forma de hacerlo, cómo traer a una Quinn que no existe? De dónde la iba a sacar?! Imposible, si sólo Quinn la haría cambiar de opinión… necesito ser Quinn de nuevo! Pero cómo? Tengo que persuadirla por mail o algo.

-Le diré que te mande invitación de Facebook para que puedan hablar…-. Eso haría que no me pidiera poner cámara o micrófono por Skype, casi nadie usa cam por Facebook.  
-Lo harías en serio?-. Pareció que le brillaron los ojos.  
-Si, creo que necesitan hablar y… así ella podrá decirte que… no vendrá a tu boda-. Me puse un audífono y luego el otro y abrí el libro, se dio cuenta en seguida que no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando de su compromiso con Finn. Sus ojos estuvieron sobre mi unos segundos más antes de voltearse y no hablarme en toda la clase.

Estaba muerto de hambre a la hora del desayuno, estaba incluso poniéndome de mal humor; me formé para llenar mi bandeja de comida, todo me parecía apetitoso, cosa rara en un comedor de cualquier preparatoria. Cuando me di media vuelta para ir hacia la mesa de los del club vi que Demy estaba sentada ya ahí, viéndome con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó sin esperar que yo llegara al lugar que siempre ocupo y se acercó hacia mi.

-Quinton vengo a salvarte la vida-.  
-No me digas que habrá un diluvio y Dios te ha pedido que hagas el Arca de Demy-. Me vio extraño.  
-No, vengo a que pongas celosa a Rachel…-.  
-Quién te dijo que…-. No me dejó terminar.  
-Niño, has estado triste y eso no me gusta, en lo poco que te conocí llegué a sentirme muy encariñada contigo y si es con Rachel con quien quieres estar entonces yo me uno al Faberry Club-.  
-Faberry Club?-.  
-Si, es el nombre que le puso Kurt a los que estamos en pro de que seas tú quien esté con Rachel-. Me reí y caminamos hacia la mesa.  
-No creí que estuvieras tan loca Demy, en serio; se te ha pegado la fiebre que sólo contagia Kurt-.  
-Basta, Santana, Birttany y Puck están de acuerdo… ah y… Blaine?-.  
-Seh Blaine, el que canta para todo y las canciones que nos deberían de tocar a otros-.  
-El que solo baila de una forma-. Volví a reír.  
-El mismo-. Se tomó de mi brazo y en seguida Rachel notó que veníamos riendo. Se acercó a mi oído.  
-Bésame la mejilla-. Me incliné e hice lo que me pidió.  
-Segura que esto funcionará?-.  
-A Rachel no le importó que Finn estuviera con Quinn, ella llegó a quitárselo por lo que sé… so, mucho menos le importará que yo trate de… pretenderte?-.  
-De pretenderme? Que no debería de ser al revés? De verdad que eres una lesbiana en potencia Demy, es más, eres lesbiana y no te has dado cuenta-. Se rió fuerte y se sentó.  
-Eres un hermoso!-. Y yo me reí aún más porque lo que me había dicho no tenía nada que ver con la plática y si quería encelar a Rachel, decirme hermoso no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Se recargó en mi hombro y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de bote.

-Creí que ya no estaban saliendo-. Dijo Mercedes.  
-Oh pues es difícil dejar ir a un chico como Quinton- Respondió Demy –Quedan pocos caballeros en el mundo y él es uno de ellos, además extrañé que me regalara flores todo el tiempo-. Volteé a verla… yo no le regalaba flores diario… pero ok… si esto era el plan al que habían llegado los "Faberry club" entonces supongo que estaría bien.  
-Hacen una bonita pareja… no han pensado en postularse para Rey y Reina del baile?-.  
-No-. Contesté secamente.  
-Porque Kitty es quien lo quiere para Rey-. Dijo Kurt. Luego volteó a ver a Rachel cuya cara larga indicaba que se estaba incomodando bastante.  
-Qué bueno que Quinn no está aquí, no estoy seguro de que no me buscaría para que siguiera con su estúpido sueño de ser Reina y yo su Rey-. Dijo nada más y nada menos que Finn. Los que estaban al tanto de mi identidad me voltearon a ver con precaución, los demás sólo esperaban que le contestara algo… lo cual hice.  
-Dudo mucho eso Finn, dado que a lo largo de los años se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente odioso y estúpido que eres, si se aferró a ti fue por otras cuestiones, créeme que para nada estás a su altura-. Santana ahogó una risa burlona y todos los demás estuvieron a punto de soltar un 'uuuuuh'.  
-Y cuál esa altura? Porque si bien recuerdo tu prima me mantuvo engañado por vario tiempo de que el bebé que llevaba era mío y no, en realidad era de mi mejor amigo; entre otras jugarretas suyas, sin olvidar que casi engaña a Sam conmigo, o sea que Quinn no es una dama… es más bien una…-.  
-Finn! Basta!-. Dijo Rachel –Me enferman ustedes dos con sus discusiones, cuándo van a crecer?!-. Nos dijo a ambos –Y Finn, las acciones que tú has tenido tampoco son las mas honestas… eres mi novio, pero no voy a dejar que hables mal de otras personas cuando tú mismo no eres un santo… si me disculpan estaré en glee; y en caso de que quieras seguirme, no lo hagas!-. Se lo dijo a Finn, pero sabía que me lo decía a mi.  
-Siempre logras que Rachel se enoje conmigo-. Me dijo casi a gritos cuando Rachel desapareció por las puertas del comedor.  
-No mamut, tú eres el que lo logra-.  
-Quieres que te regale otro morete?-.  
-Quiero ver que lo intentes fuera de la preparatoria Finntonto, porque eres tan cobarde que lo haces donde sabes que no voy a devolverte el golpe-. Lo ignoré y continué con mi desayuno.  
-Creo que vamos por buen camino-. Me susurró al oído Demy –Se levantó muy molesta-. Levanté la mirada y Kurt me brindó un pulgar arriba, todos los demás cómplices sonreían y los otros estaban callados e impresionados por la gran rivalidad que había entre Finn y yo.

Antes de que se acabara el receso me levanté al baño, dejándolos a todos en la mesa, no iba a seguir a Rachel porque me lo había pedido, pero también cuando una mujer te lo pide es porque lo quiere, así que me propuse pasar al salón después de orinar.

Pero apenas iba en el pasillo cuando escuché que alguien discutía y reconocí la voz de Rachel y la de Finn. Su tono de voz subía cada vez más y por ello lograba distinguir lo que estaban diciendo.

-Eres tú quien debe de defenderme Rachel?! No se supone que eres mi novia?!-.  
-Así como tú me defendiste tantas veces?!-. estaba muy enojada.  
-Estoy contigo! No tienes idea de cuántas burlas tuve que soportar y aún así estoy contigo-.  
-Ese es el problema Finn, que las soportaste en lugar de defenderme!-.  
-A donde se fue la Rachel que me adoraba sobre todas las cosas? Aquella a la que besé por primera vez en el auditorio?-. Fuck, en serio? En el maldito auditorio?! Adiós fantasías en él.  
-A donde este el Finn que nunca me adoró… cuándo me has dado flores Finn, cuántas en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos… además, no creas que no me di cuenta después que a pesar de todo lo que llevamos no pudiste acordarte que no como carne-.  
-Rachel, todo el mundo come carne, por eso no lo recordé-.  
-Eres mi novio! Se supone que debes de recordarlo todo el tiempo-. Mi vejiga no podía más, pero si pasaba me verían y quería saber en qué terminaría su discusión.  
-Para empezar, por qué diablos estamos discutiendo, todo estaba bien hasta que Quinton me cago en él Fabray y yo comenzamos a discutir-. Hubo un momento de silencio, Rachel no le estaba contestando a su pregunta.  
-Me incomodaron, eso es todo-.  
-Y por qué defendiste a Quinn? Después de todo lo que te hizo… de verdad no puedo creer que la defiendas, a veces eres tan estúpida!-. Wow, Artie 2.0? Volvió a reinar el silencio por unos segundos.  
-Puede que lo sea y por eso estoy contigo-. Había dolor en su voz.  
-Rachel… no… no quise decirlo… sabes que… no fue mi intención, me hiciste enojar y cuando estoy enojado digo muchas tonterías, el estúpido soy yo-. No hay duda de eso, imbécil; me asomé apenas y vi que la abrazaba, ella se dejó, pero apenas y lo abrazó de vuelta –Ya verás que estaremos bien, nos casaremos en menos de un mes, ganaremos las estatales y luego las nacionales y nos iremos a California-.  
-Finn yo no quiero ir a California, por eso veré a Carmen, porque quiero ir a NYADA, ese es mi sueño-.  
-Qué hay de mi sueño?-.  
-Dudo que limpiar piscinas sea tan sueño como el mío-.  
-Me enoja que me subestimes-. Finn volvía a subir su tono de voz.  
-Por qué no puedes venir a N.Y conmigo?-. Se alejaron un poco más.  
-Porque yo no encajo en Nueva York-.  
-Y yo no lo hago en California!-. Menuda pelea!  
-Esto no va a funcionar Finn, al menos no el compromiso-.  
-No digas eso-. Ah! Mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, explotaría… no podía creerlo!  
-Debemos posponerlo para cuando veamos que vamos a hacer con nuestro futuro; no lo estoy rompiendo, sólo necesito saber que me apoyarás y que yo te apoyaré y que eso no va a frustrarnos a la larga- Lo abrazó –Sigo siendo tu prometida-.

Muy bien, era demasiado, no se iba a casar pronto, pero de todas formas seguía comprometida; Rachel, eres una completa ciega! Yo jamás le hubiera dicho estúpida a mi novia, mucho menos a ti. Caminé al sanitario, la mirada enojada de Finn sobre mí, la vi a ella y bajé la mirada antes de entrar al baño.

Xxxx

Cuando fue el turno de Glee, mi sensación de vacío no desapareció, de nuevo parecía que no se habían peleado nunca, tenían sus manos entrelazadas y estaban platicando de algo que yo ignoraba. Me senté donde mismo y en unos segundos ya estaban a mi lado Puck y Santana.

-Veo que funcionó lo que hizo Demy a la hora del desayuno-. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré.  
-Por ese rato si acaso, míralos ahora; cuando me disculpé para ir al baño los escuché discutiendo y Rachel no canceló el compromiso pero ha pospuesto la boda-.  
-Qué?!-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Britt llegó y se sentó.  
-Discutieron sobre lo mismo y Finn llamó estúpida a Rachel por defenderme, bueno por defender a Quinn, luego empezó el con California y ella con NYADA y le dijo que era mejor que no se casaran sino hasta saber lo que querían para su futuro-._  
-Eso es bueno!-. Dijo Britt. Volví a suspirar.  
-Bueno que cancelara el compromiso, pero eso no sucedió-.  
-Pero nos da más tiempo para que lo cancele-. Dijo Puck, tenía razón.  
-Además, ya que tenemos a Demy de nuestro lado… supongo que todo se pondrá mucho más fácil-. Asentí.  
-Aunque en realidad Rachel sigue prendada de Quinn-.  
-Te dijo algo?-. Preguntó Kurt que acababa de llegar; Rachel volteó a vernos y frunció el ceño, Kurt no era tan unido a mis amigos… algo raro había, eso era lo que pensaba, puedo asegurarlo.  
-Antes de que cancelara la boda…-.  
-Canceló la boda?!-. Preguntó asustado.  
-Shhh, si, pero nadie lo sabe, sólo yo y ustedes ahora, la escuché en el pasillo, como sea, eso te lo cuento después, el punto es que antes de eso, me pidió que hablara con Quinn para que viniera antes de la boda, dijo que necesitaba aclarar unas cosas… casi me rogó que la convenciera… cómo iba a hacer yo para traerla!-. estaban muy atentos a lo que les decía –Por eso qué bueno que ha pospuesto la boda-. Puck me dio una palmada recia en la espalda.  
-Te ayudaremos a que la cancele, si!-. Gritó el si para que los demás voltearan a verlo sin saber de lo que estábamos hablando, Rachel y Finn le fruncieron el entrecejo y siguieron con su plática.

En ese instante entró el Señor Shue.

-Bien! Tengo un plan para las estatales y las nacionales-. Todos se notaron fastidiados, generalmente sus ideas son malas –Vamos chicos! Necesito entusiasmo en esto…-.  
-Dígame por favor que no vamos a hacer un remake de algún mal musical o que cantaremos canciones disco-. Dijo Santana.  
-No, déjeme adivinar - Comenzó a decir Tina –Nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver qué canciones cantaran Blaine, Finn y Rachel y que nosotros ensayemos el coro, no?-. Todos comenzaron a decir que Tina tenía razón, otros no sé que decían pues no les entendía.  
-Chicos, chicos, nada de eso, me dejan terminar por favor?-. Hubo silencio –Si no hago que se esfuercen por lo que quieren jamás llegaran a ser grandes en la vida, yo mismo he notado que los excluyo y por ello los voy a invitar a que votemos por cambio de líderes de grupo, ya que hemos visto que en los últimos dos años no hemos ganado nada y por cierto el pasado ni siquiera figuramos en los primeros lugares veremos si un cambio funciona-.  
-Quee?! Señor Shue, con todo respeto, eso me parece una tontería, no hay mejor voz que la mía, sin ofender a las presentes –Mercedes y Santana le voltearon los ojos –Así que me parece absurdo que lo haga, aparte, Finn es mi voz masculina, no estamos completos sin él, yo digo que sigamos como estamos pero podríamos armar una gran puesta en escena-.  
-No Rachel, quiero hacer audiciones para llegar a la mejor pareja… recuerdan cuando Sam y Quinn cantaron? Como ese cambio nos favoreció? Pues eso es lo que quiero-.  
-Pero ni Sam ni Quinn están aquí y además ganaron porque nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer el ridículo con ese número de monja y padre-. Otra vez, Queeeé?!  
-Pues fue bueno que lo hicieran-. Dijo Shue sin inmutarse –Háganlo de nuevo para que dejen que otros nos hagan ganar las estatales-. Nos burlamos de ellos.  
-Y por favor, si resulta que ustedes vuelven a hacer un número en las nacionales, eviten besarse-. Sugirió Artie.  
-Por favorrrrr-. Murmuré entre dientes.  
-Bien, les daré unos minutos para que calienten y luego van a cantar, de ese modo iré viendo quien podría hacer pareja con quien y dentro de dos días tendremos nuestras audiciones para el número principal para las estatales-.  
-Pues no estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo Rachel y se levantó, dándole el frente al grupo. –Levante la mano quien crea que la idea del señor Shue es una buena idea-. Todos menos Finn y yo levantamos la mano… bueno yo a medias.  
-Bien, no se diga más, a calentar esas gargantas-. Rachel se sentó enojada y se cruzó de brazos haciendo su rabieta.

Blaine cantó una de Pink (predecible) Tina una de Christina Aguilera, Santana una de Christina Perry y así cada uno pasó haciendo su mejor performance para Shuester. Finn cantó una de cold play en la que desentonó un poco, la voz de Chris no es para que Finn la imite.

Y luego seguí yo, tenía que superar a Finn, lo cual creo que sería bastante fácil.

No iba dedicada a nadie la canción pero era de mis favoritas se llama Rain of Brass petals.

-Señor Shue, sé que a usted le gusta escuchar canciones más… conocidas, pero también cantar las que no lo son es un gran reto; así que les presento Rain of Brass petals en la edición de tres voces, es parte de un soundtrack-. Había planeado cantar street spirit de Radiohead, pero la voz de esta canción me vendría mejor.

I am the first  
A shadow at the end  
Of the hallway  
I spin the carousel  
The laughter recedes away  
My finger on your lips  
I stole something precious

I am the second  
Alone in a faceless crowd  
A human caught  
In monochrome dreams  
I scream to wake up  
My voice drowns deep underground  
Only the dead can hear me,  
See me

I am the third  
A master  
A sentinel of awakeness  
I hold truth like a torch  
Shadows flicker before me  
Rapid eye follow the  
Chain of thought  
Until the silence ends.

Me pasé de lugar a lugar como si fuera yo un demonio cantándole al oído a las chicas… era una voz algo ronca y la atmósfera de la canción era un poco oscura.

Shuester se quedó callado un poco.

-Bien Quinton, eres el primero que al menos hace por moverse de su lugar, en definitiva no había escuchado esa canción ni nada parecido pero debo admitir que eso fue algo interesante de ver. Sigan ensayando que la decisión la tomo el jueves-.

Rachel se veía molesta pero sabía que su actuación había sido como siempre magnifica, por eso Shuester veía difícil sacarla de su posición, porque si somos honestos, aunque Santana y Mercedes tienen una voz increíble, es Rachel quien logra las notas más altas y la que tiene más presencia en el escenario.

Cuando salí del salón Demy me estaba esperando en la puerta, me brindó una gran sonrisa y se paró de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Cantaste muy bien-. Me dijo.  
-Me viste?-. le di mi mano y no la entrelazó con la mía pero la tomó, me acomodé la mochila y caminamos a la salida. Escuché unos pasos detrás de nosotros, juraría que eran el equipo faberry (no puedo dejar de burlarme de ese nombre) pero eran Rachel y Finn, iban en silencio y cuando yo me giré para verlos, la mirada de Rachel me fulminó y luego se dirigió a nuestras manos.  
-Vamos a tu casa a jugar videojuegos?-. Me soltó la mano y me abrazó, yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mi.  
-Si quieres que hagamos eso lo hacemos, pero primero vamos a comer-.  
-A dónde me va a llevar a comer galante caballero?-.  
-Necesito grasa, carne, tocino, vamos a Burguer King-.  
-Comida rápida, eh?-.  
-A menos que quieras ir a otro lado-.  
-Ahí esta bien-.

Las dos parejas caminamos a la par, yo le abrí la puerta a Demy mientras que en el caso de Rachel el primero en subirse fue Finn y luego le abrió la puerta desde dentro, ella se abrió la puerta y se subió a la camioneta.

Demy y Kitty, aprendes rápido de Puck.- R.

Leí el mensaje y me reí. Le pasé el celular a Demy y leyó el mensaje.

-Ves? Nuestro plan va viento en popa-.  
-Al parecer… ahora te llevaré a casa-. Me dio un manotazo.  
-Dijiste que me llevarías a comer-. Me eché a reír.  
-Si, te llevaré a comer, solo quiero molestarte; debo contestarle algo?-.  
-Qué tal algo así como… tú bien sabes a quien quiero?-.  
-No es demasiado?-.  
-Quizá, te arriesgas a mandarlo así o le pones otra cosa?-.  
-Ponle: el día que aceptes una cita conmigo, será a ti a la única a la que lleve a comer y cenar-.  
-Ese está perfecto-. Respondió mi acompañante.

Xxxxxx

Cuando llegué a casa me dediqué a mandarle ese mail a Rachel, se supone que Quinn ignora que la enana pospuso la boda hasta nuevo aviso…

_Quinton me ha contado que quieres que vaya para tu boda o antes de tu boda, desafortunadamente me será imposible por varias cuestiones, una: no me puedo zafar de mis deberes acá, dos: acabo de conocer a alguien maravilloso y no creo que un viaje le beneficie a la relación, al menos no tan pronto y tres: jamás estaré de acuerdo con que te cases, al menos no con Finn Hudson._

_Sé que mi primo se siente atraído por ti, ya me lo ha contado todo (recuerda que él y yo no tenemos secretos) por qué no le haces caso? Si antes pensaba que Puck era mejor partido para ti que Fintonto entonces seguramente estoy más de acuerdo en que intentes algo con Quinton… que no te importe que seamos familia… descuida, no iré a matarte por salir con él, de hecho podría matarte por casarte con Hudson. Vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije en el auditorio: eres tan frustrante!_

_Creo en ti Rachel y creo que puedes lograr cosas enormes, por favor haznos caso al resto del mundo, por favor brilla como tienes que brillar; no es verdad que debes de estar por siempre con el primer amor y tampoco es cierto que si Finn no está contigo nadie más lo estará… eres increíblemente talentosa y linda, puedes lograr todo lo que quieras como yo lo estoy logrando acá; encontrarás un corazón que te haga feliz, como yo encontré alguien que me hiciera feliz a mí._

_Toma mis palabras como un consejo, nunca fuimos amigas, pero no es tarde para serlo… confía en mí, no lo hago para joderte la existencia, lo hago porque creo que casarte con Finn es el error más grande en tu vida. _

_Voy a agragarte a Facebook y podremos platicar por ahí pero por favor, no vuelvas a insistir en que vaya a tu boda porque eso es lo último que haría, jamás gastaría dinero para ir a ver cómo arruinas tu vid._

_Un abrazo. Quinn._

Cuando terminé de escribir el correo le pedí solicitud de amistad como había dicho, pero no me quedé conectado, por el momento no era prudente que me viera conectada y luego leyera el mail o leyera el mail y luego me viera conectada.

Lo mejor sería que meditara sobre lo que Quinn le acababa de escribir y luego ya tuvieran una conversación civilizada y pudiera persuadirla de romper con su compromiso, no posponerlo, .lo.

Gracias por decirle lo que me prometiste a Quinn-.R  
Un placer, espero hablen lo que tengan que hablar, por cierto, cantaste de maravilla hoy-.Q  
Lo sé, mejor que las demás, cierto? oh! Y tú también estuviste muy bien, no digas, pero mejor que Finn-.R  
En serio? Me agrada mucho saber eso, crees que para las estatales cantemos tu y yo?-.Q  
Eso depende de Will Shuester.-R  
Pues espero que sí, urge pasar tiempo contigo como antes, cuando Finn no estaba cerca.-Q  
Extrañas ese tiempo?-.R  
Si.-Q  
Yo también, espero que podamos hablar más seguido sin que se enoje conmigo… o te golpeé.-R  
No me importa que me golpeé, solo comprobamos lo animal que es.-Q  
A veces es muy impulsivo-R  
Sal conmigo Rachel.-Q  
No puedo y lo sabes.-R  
Déjalo para que puedas.-Q  
No lo haré, no puedes pedirme eso.-R  
Me gustas tanto.-Q  
Qué hay de Demy?-.R  
Sal conmigo y no habrá más Demy o Kitty.-Q  
Ya me lo dijiste en el mensaje que mandaste hace unas horas.-R  
Y qué dices? Si? No? Anda siiii? n.n.-Q  
Debo irme, necesito responderle a Quinn.-R  
Ok hermosa… y no voy a quedarme quieto viendo cómo arruinas tu vida con él, que quede claro.-Q

Ya no recibí respuesta… al menos a los mensajes, en su lugar recibí un correo.

**Querida Quinn:**

**Me sería de mucha ayuda si pudiera verte antes de casarme; supongo que Quinton te ha contado que voy a casarme en tres semanas… bueno decidí posponerla para cuando vayamos a graduarnos, aún faltan unos meses para eso, tiempo suficiente para que pienses bien las cosas tú también y decidas venir a verme.**

**En verdad agradecería mucho que vinieras… hay cosas que… me confunden y sólo tú podrías ayudarme, nadie más… como cuando hablamos aquella vez sobre si debía o no acostarme con Finn… igual no te escuché, pero ésta vez creeme que me sería muy útil, no es algo que pueda tratar por correo, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho.**

… **qué bueno que ya estás con alguien y que te hace muy feliz… es… es lo primordial… cómo se llama? Qué puedes contarme de él? Es tan encantador como tú? Ojalá sea un hombre maravilloso y te merezca completamente, no como otros… **

**Respecto a Quinton… es muy lindo, viene de familia me imagino, pero… no me parece correcto salir con tu primo, me parece guapo y también muy interesante, de hecho creo que será él quien se quede con la voz masculina en Glee, pero hay cosas que no me permiten estar con él, Finn por ejemplo…**

**Por favor ven.**

**Rachel (*)**

Tan encantador como tú? Vaya… pero si de verdad está que muere por Quinn. Y en cuanto a Quinton… es porque soy su primo que no se siente cómoda, es porque le recuerdo a Quinn… necesito hacer que me quiera a mí y no a ella, ella que no va a regresar.

_Rachel: no se si pueda ir, de verdad, lo más seguro es que no y que no vuelva más a Lima. Hazme caso, Finn no es quien debe estar contigo, dale una oportunidad a Quinton, es un Fabray, pero él no te echará slushies a la cara y creo que no lo ha hecho hasta el momento, él te abrirá la puerta del coche (a mi me parecía absurdo que lo hiciera) te mandará flores… quieres un príncipe azul? Finn definitivamente no lo es… y Quinton? Definitivamente tampoco, pero sabrá cómo tratarte, créemelo._

_Quinn._

Xxxxxxxxx

*Kurt*

Veo a Rachel super entretenida con su celular y luego con su lap top, la noto nerviosa y Finn no la nota para nada porque esta cambiando unas llantas, está lleno de grasa y no se da cuenta de que su novia seguramente o está platicando con Quinton o con Quinn o con ambos.

Cuando termina de leer lo que sea que está leyendo en la laptop me levanta la mirada y me pide que salgamos.

-Estas bien?-. Me niega con la cabeza –Qué te pasa?-.  
-Quinn… es Quinn-. Cuando comienza a llorar no puedo imaginarme lo que le inventó Quinton, si le dijo que ha muerto lo voy a golpear, con eso no se juega.  
-Qué con ella?-. se recargó en mi pecho y lloró con más soltura, sollozando.  
-Está con alguien allá, suena completamente enamorada y ya me dijo que no va a volver y mucho menos para mi boda-. Se escondió más bajo mi abrazo.  
-Rachel, preciosa, si Quinn no va a regresar y ya está con alguien allá entonces creo que es momento de que dejes de pensar en ella y… continúes tu vida…-. No me dijo nada por unos minutos.  
-Tampoco quiere que esté con Finn y me dice que prefiere que salga con Quinton, que no se enojará-.  
-Me parece una idea sensata-. Contesté, sin duda lo era.  
-Pero estoy con Finn Kurt, por qué no pueden entender eso? Además… Quinton me la recuerda mucho y temo decirle en algún momento Quinn en lugar de Quinton.-  
-Ya me has dicho que has imaginado cómo sería estar con Quinton, si lo único que te detiene es que sean primos o que se parezcan tanto o que los confundas… creo que… no le importará mientras estés con él; de hecho creo que si le dices que tuviste un crush con su prima… lo entenderá-.  
-Lo dudo, pensará que estoy con él porque me recuerda a Quinn, no que estoy con él por lo que es.-  
-Quintón es mucho más lindo que Quinn.- añadí –Quinn generalmente estaba de mal humor y casi nunca sonreía, guardaba demasiadas apariencias, el carácter de Quinton va más con el tuyo; también irá a Yale y canta precioso.-  
-No puedo dejar a Finn.-  
-Si puedes… pero te da miedo romperle el corazón.-  
-No, el irá conmigo a nueva York y verás como nos irá de maravilla.- La solté, estresado por su aferre a Finn.  
-Rachel, no quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero… creo que debes saberlo y esperar tú hasta que él te lo confirme.- Me vio a los ojos.  
-De qué se trata Kurt?.-  
-Finn se alistará al ejercito en cuanto salgamos de la preparatoria, ya tiene a dónde irá y comenzó con cierto papeleo-. Su cara era de total sorpresa.  
-Me estas mintiendo para que cancele el compromiso-.  
-Por dios Rachel! Ya abre los ojos, Finn no ira contigo a Nueva York, Finn no tiene los sueños que tú tienes!.- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
-No puedo hablar de esto Kurt, no ahora… me… me voy a casa-.

Sabía que se había marchado más por la noticia de Quinn que por la de Finn… esperaba que estando sola en su casa pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

Xxxxx

*Rachel*

Estaba conmocionada por la noticia… por ambas noticias; Quinn había encontrado a alguien y ese alguien no era yo, nunca lo había sido y para rematar, Finn a mis espaldas se alista en el ejército…

No quiero estar con Quinton porque me recuerda a Quinn, porque me volvería loca estar con él y recordarla a ella, no sería justo, es un chico tan lindo, tan tierno y caballero… pero también me atrae tanto que me asusta, a veces lo observo con Demy o cuando lo vi con Kitty… es atento, las escucha… a mí Finn no me escucha… y si le doy una oportunidad? Pero es que me dolería mucho dejar a Finn… por favor querida Barbra, ya sé que no estas muerta, pero por favor mandame una señal.

Recibí un mensaje por wpp, era una canción… que me había mandado Quinton.

… Por Barbra, no creí que fuera a llegar mi señal tan pronto…

*Quinton*

Estaba echado en la cama sobre mi estómago con el libro abierto cuando en el disco que tenía en el stereo tocó una canción que me gustaba mucho cuando era Quinn y siempre la imaginé dedicada a Rachel, de hecho era para Rachel… se la cantaba de vez en cuando en casa: Guardian Angel de The red jumpsuit apparatus.

Tomé el celular y se la envié por mensaje de whatsapp, no esperaba respuesta, lo que esperaba es que se su alma se diera cuenta de que yo soy Quinn, que es conmigo con quien debe estar… qué más da si ahora me sobra una cosa y me faltan otras, yo quiero estar con ella, la amo… amo a Rachel Berry y no puedo más con este juego de conquista… no puedo más con que esté con Finn… por dios Barbra, hazla entender, tú que eres como su diosa!

Xxxx

**Nota del autor: la canción es un must listen (osease que tienen que escucharla y ver la letra). Gracias!**


	12. Ya casi

A pesar de la canción, Rachel me ignoró por completo el día de ayer, se notó evasiva e incluso aunque pasamos uno al lado del otro en el pasillo, agachó la mirada y pretendió estar ocupada con su celular. Yo no presioné, supongo que tendría una razón… quizás The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus fue demasiado.

Esta mañana no es la excepción, en cuanto me ve se dirige al final del pasillo y se pierde entre las personas; quisiera acercarme a ella y preguntarle qué es lo que está pasando, pero Finn parece no querer alejarse de ella para nada, ayer pasaron el día juntos, cuando la clase empezaba él estaba ahí para llevarla y cuando terminaba, estaba para acompañarla a la siguiente clase, esperándola en la puerta.

Kurt no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando porque aunque ya se lo preguntó ella insiste en que no tiene nada y que sólo está nerviosa por su audición para Carmen Tibideux.

Cierro mi locker y me doy media vuelta para ir a mi siguiente clase; de pronto siento que alguien se aferra a mi brazo derecho y otro alguien a mi brazo izquierdo.

-Gracias por la invitación a tu fiesta de alberca el fin de semana-. Me dice Demy con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Yo las invité a una fiesta? Por qué no lo recuerdo? Ah si! Porque no hay dicha fiesta, de qué hablan?-. Dije volteando a verla a ella y a Santana.  
-Nop, pero harás una fiesta para los del club glee, haremos hamburguesas a la parrilla, pondremos música y nos refrescaremos en la alberca-.  
-Santana… no quiero pasar el sábado con gente… en serio que no-.  
-Pero lo harás, necesitamos más situaciones en las que te veas cerca de Rachel; los pasillos de la preparatoria no son… el ambiente más romántico de todos-. Dijo Demy.  
-Ni siquiera me ha mirado desde ayer-. Contesté con un dejo de decepción en la voz –Antier le mandé una canción vía Whatsapp y no me contestó siquiera un gracias, ayer me evitó todo el día y hoy es la misma historia-. Suspiré y me detuve para verlas a la cara, Santana cruzó los brazos y Demy se metió las manos a los bolsillos, sonreí _Aw mi lesbiana en proceso. _–Creo que o fue demasiado o… con eso me está dando la señal de que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo; seamos honestos chicas, ella quiere a Quinn-.  
-Qué?!-. Dijo Demy. Oh oh… -Pero creí que Rachel…-.  
-Pues no-. Contesté.  
-Así que hay más de nosotras de lo que creemos-. Contestó encogiendo los hombros.  
-O sea que tú también…-. Le dijo Santana viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ella asintió –Vaya, por fin salimos de las alcantarillas cual cucarachas… o como pequeños monstruos del closet, mejor dicho-. Reímos.  
-Ni que lo digas-. Caminamos al salón donde tendría clases, pero me detuve a ver el reloj, teníamos cinco minutos antes de la hora.  
-Bien, necesito ir a orinar, tomé demasiadas tazas de café para despertar en la mañana y mi vejiga me pide a gritos que me deshaga de ellas, las veo en el comedor-. Di vuelta en el pasillo y choqué con Rachel, tirándole sus libros.

Nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y reunimos sus cosas en silencio, cuando nos levantamos no pudimos evitar mirarnos a los ojos, estuvimos ahí por varios segundos sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Rachel yo…-.  
-Tengo que irme-. Y así sin más me chocó el brazo con el hombro y se marchó a toda prisa.

Me quedé parado con el semblante lleno de confusión y cuando pude reaccionar y moverme me encaminé al sanitario.

A estas alturas del deseo absurdo que pedí me he acostumbrado a varias cosas: una, orinar parado y no tener asco de agarrar mi propio miembro para hacerlo. He incluso perfeccionado la técnica pues ya no mojó la taza (hecho que molestaba muchísimo a Judy). Dos, que las erecciones de la mañana están a la orden del día y que sólo debo pensar en otras cosas en lugar de ponerle atención para que se baje. Tres, que los hombres generalmente entran después que las mujeres a los restaurantes o centros comerciales, etc. Y cuatro… (ésto es más bien como consejo y anécdota) tener cuidado al subirse la cremallera, no vaya a ser que agarres piel que no debes y entonces veas lucecitas como cuando te vas a desmayar.

Dicho esto es mucho más difícil para un hombre quitarse la imagen de una mujer desnuda y muchísimo más difícil esconder lo mucho que te gusta esa mujer desnuda. No puedo imaginar a todos aquellos pobres que perdieron el control y no pudieron esconder su excitación, es vergonzoso si la chica en cuestión no tiene intenciones de acostarse contigo… no me ha pasado, pero lo imagino y no quisiera pasar por esa situación.

Y eso sin contar que de verdad el pene es… curioso en el plan de dar risa (antes me parecía horrible) se emociona y parece que saluda, sólo para verte con el único ojo que tiene (y estas palabras traídas a ustedes directamente del vocabulario de Puck) como que se asoma para ver qué es lo que está pasando a su alrededor;M erecto es chistoso porque hasta parece que trae sombrero, el prepucio en realidad me sigue dando un poco de asco, pero flácido da pena, hasta el mío me da pena a veces; y no nos olvidemos de los testículos, que en algunos hombres son tan grandes que dan risa y en otros tan chicos que dan vergüenza…

Lo lindo de las duchas de mujeres es que generalmente te tienes que preocupar por el tamaño de tus senos y lo demás sale sobrando (bueno, menos las estrías y la celulitis) pero con los hombres es ver quien lo tiene más grande, quien tiene un testículo de qué tamaño, si eres muy peludo, si tu trasero parece el de el abominable hombre de las nieves; malo si tienes vellos en la espalda o en el pecho, malo si tu pene es de un color mucho más oscuro que el de tu piel normal… Yo no tenía que preocuparme por eso cuando me duchaba con las chicas… nunca creerán que los hombres son a veces mucho más atentos a los detalles que las mujeres.

Y toda esta lección sólo porque vine al sanitario, bueno ya lo saben. Ah y ojo, la mayoría de ellos no se lavan las manos cuando van a orinar (yo sí) así que, ya ustedes sabrán si cargar con gel antibacterial para cuando tengan que estrechar la mano de más de uno.

Se acuerdan de Natalie? Apuesto a que muchos ya ni siquiera recordaban que era mi compañera de estudio en la clase de Historia; nos estamos llevando bastante bien, puedo decir que aprendo mucho con ella cuando me cuenta cosas que no tenía ni idea que habían pasado, es simpática pero no del todo mi tipo, sin embargo es de esas personas que si cierras los ojos y sólo la escuchas hablar puedes enamorarte de ella; como con un locutor que no muestra la cara y tú lo escuchas tan atractivo y varonil que te formas una imagen casi perfecta… así es la voz de Natalie.

Suena el timbre y es la hora del desayuno, como siempre, estoy que muero de hambre y como si Demy fuera mi Finn está esperándome en la puerta para que nos vayamos juntos a almorzar, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y me toma de la mano.

-Si Santana no estuviera con Britt seguramente haría una movida con ella-. Suelto una carcajada.  
-No creí que fueras del tipo de las morenas-. Vamos a mi locker para dejar mis libros.  
-También podría irme por Rachel-. Cierro la puerta y me le quedo viendo con indignación.  
-Jamás, ella es mía-.  
-Es broma don Juan, ella es toda, toda tuya, descuida-. Me da su mano y la tomo.  
-No será que verme contigo hace que ella no quiera hablarme?-.  
-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Quinton; lo que quiere lo consigue, dale tiempo-. Cuando estamos a punto de entrar a la cafetería Kitty nos intercepta y le brinda una mirada amenazadora a Demy.  
-Nos permites? Nerd del periódico escolar-. Voltea a verme y asiento.  
-Claro que sí, zorra del equipo de porristas-. Quiero reírme, pero no debo. Se encamina y me dice antes de entrar:  
-Estaré esperándote en la mesa con los del club-. Le asiento de nuevo y luego volteo a ver a Kitty que me parece increíblemente sexy con el uniforme de los Cheerios y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió en mi habitación.  
-Creí que te había dejado-.  
-Demy? Si… y no… es… es complicado-. Digo nervioso.  
-Están saliendo entonces?-.  
-Algo por el estilo-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Qué me ocultas Quinton?-. Se acerca a mí amenazadora y yo doy un paso hacia atrás.  
-Nada, en serio. Sólo es complicado-.  
-O sea que prefieres tener algo complicado con ella que conmigo-. Para mi suerte veo dar la vuelta del pasillo donde están los salones de Inglés a nada más y nada menos que Rachel y Finn.

El paso que retrocedí lo vuelvo a dar al frente para quedar más cerca de Kitty y con esta acción se intimida, cosa que no creí que fuera a tener conmigo porque en su mayoría la que intimida es ella.

-Por qué insistes?-. Pregunté.  
-Porque me gustas-. Dijo decidida. Rachel estaba tan cerca de nosotros que pude asegurar que nos había escuchado.  
-Pero también te gusta Puck y el capitán del equipo de Basketball-.  
-Bueno digamos que me gustas más tú-. Se acerca más a mí y yo no me muevo.  
-Entonces digamos que tú me gustas y que Demy también me gusta, pero que hay alguien que me gusta mucho más que las dos juntas-. Alcé la mirada y vi a Rachel que hacía contacto visual conmigo por un milisegundo y luego se volteaba para no ser vista por Finn.  
-No creo que haya alguien más atractivo que yo en esta preparatoria-.  
-De hecho la había…-. Dice San que va del brazo de Britt hacia la cafetería –También es Fabray-. Ambas ríen y desaparecen por las puertas.  
-Quinn, tu prima-. Me dice con enojo.  
-Santana lo ha dicho, yo no-. Le sonrío porque sé que Santana no está de acuerdo en que me acerque de más a Kitty y ésta está que echa fuego por los ojos.  
-Vas a ser mi Rey a como dé lugar-.  
-Venga Kitty, deja de insistir, dónde está la chica a la que llevé a cenar?-.  
-En la prepa no existe!-. Me alejé y caminé al comedor.  
-Qué pena, esa es la que no me gusta y si vas a pretender ser una para luego ser otra lejos de aquí… no gracias; prefiero que sigamos como… lo que sea que somos… amigos?-.

No esperé a que me contestara y entré, caminé por mi charola y volví a llenarla de comida. Cuando me senté escuché que estaban hablando sobre la competencia de hoy y las canciones que iban a presentar para ello. Dijeron algo de Quinn y Sam, que estaban agradecidos con Rachel y Finn por haber cometido aquella estupidez, de ese modo nosotros habíamos logrado hacer un número bastante tierno (tieeeerno, jaja, la verdad Sam lo era).

-Por cierto!-. Dijo Santana a toda la mesa –El sábado habrá una "pool party" en casa de Quinton, estamos TODOS- Hizo hincapié en la palabra –invitados-.  
-Qué celebramos?-. Preguntó Artie.  
-No hace falta celebrar algo para reunirnos o sí? A menos que quieran seguir siendo los rechazados de siempre y hagamos a fiesta entre los que somos, podría decirse: VIP-. Tina y Mercedes le voltearon los ojos.  
-A qué hora debemos estar ahí?-. Preguntó Rory con su acento aún más extraño que el mío.  
-Mmm no sé, medio día?-. Volteé a ver a Santana y a Demy que me asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Qué te ha dicho Kitty?-. Preguntó Puck –Los vi platicando en el pasillo; por qué no te has acostado con ella? Es tan hot!-.  
-Debo aceptar que lo es, y se mueve bastante bien-. Dijo Britt. Yo me reí.  
-Imagínate cómo se moverá arriba de ti, hermano-. Me golpeó el hombro con la mano abierta. La verdad es que sí lo imaginé y sentí un cosquilleo en un lugar muy particular de mi cuerpo.  
-Shh, basta! Se aparece de repente para amenazar a Demy con la mirada o para insistir con eso de ser los reyes del baile-.  
-Creo que también deberías de… darle celos a Rachel con Kitty-. Volteé a ver a Demy.  
-Hablas en serio?-.  
-Por qué no?- Insistió –Quizás cuando vea que no estás a sus pies se ponga las pilas, me refiero a que, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, cuando dejan de prestaron demasiada atención entonces nos volvemos locas por llamarla de nuevo-. Eso es completamente cierto.  
-Bueno, lo pensaré, después de todo Kitty me dijo que si no tengo intenciones de salir con ella en plan serio no le importa siempre y cuando ganemos eso en el baile-. Todo por una tonta corona de plástico.  
-Pero no descuides demasiado a Rachel…-. Dijo B.  
-Sólo lo suficiente como para que note tu "ausencia"-. Comentó Kurt que había estado atento a la conversación pero no había hablado hasta ahora.  
-No suena sencillo-. Contesté.  
-Pero a veces es más de lo que parece-. Me dijo Demy, acariciándome la espalda con la palma de su mano; Rachel no sabía de lo que hablábamos, pero estaba atenta a la muestra de afecto.  
-OK, ok, veremos qué sucede el Sábado-. Todos parecieron contentarse con el término del tema.  
-Qué cantarás?-. Preguntó Santana, luego le dio una mordida a su zanahoria.  
-Don't make me wait de This world Fair-.  
-No la conozco-. Contestó Kurt.  
-Es el soundtrack de la película de Disturbia, no es así?-. Atinó Blaine.  
-La misma-. Entonces los demás soltaron un: ah sí, la conozco, o un: jamás la he visto.

Xxxxx

Muy bien, hora de glee; estoy nervioso porque por fin Will nos dio la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente de lo que siempre hacemos y de cambiar a las parejas que siempre cantan en las estatales y en las nacionales, más específicamente: Rachel y Finn. Estoy cansado de ver el enorme cuerpo de Goofy que apenas y sabe bailar, que parece que se mueve como si pesara una tonelada, además, no es el mejor cantante, estoy seguro que Artie puede llegar a tonos más altos, es más, creo que hasta Rory o Puck pueden hacerlo, así de triste es que él siga siendo el condenado líder masculino del coro.

Esta vez, Shuester nos pide pasar conforme él cree prudente, así que aunque hubiera querido pasar al final como siempre, no fue posible… soy el tercero.

-Bien, la canción se llama Don't make me wait de This World Fair, me gustaría que… le pusieran atención a la letra-.

No iba para el grupo en general, sino para una persona en específico, pero decir: Rachel, pon atención porque es para ti, nos hubiera llevado a otro pleito donde quizás ahora el que terminaría con el ojo morado sería Finn.

Así que comencé con la canción; no me había costado trabajo porque la había ensayado en casa y aparte ya la cantaba desde antes, aunque claro, con mi voz de mujer no era lo mismo, siempre es distinto hacerlo con voz de hombre porque puedo llegar a tonos más altos esta vez.

Prácticamente para mí la canción es como: hey, sí me notas, sí sabes que existo y que soy humano, que la paso mal pero me salvas sin que te des cuenta… así que por dios! Ahora sí date cuenta de lo que eres porque pierdo la fé y todos mis sueños se pueden caer.

Puse mi mayor esfuerzo en ella, sin cometer un solo error, con suerte sería yo quien se quedara con el rol que se estaba peleando y con mucha más suerte Rachel sería tan magnífica como siempre como para que nadie pudiera ganarle y así los dos, ser una pareja para las estatales y ganando las estatales podríamos hacerlo en las nacionales. Más tiempo con Rachel significaba una oportunidad mucho más amplia para hacerle ver que a falta de Quinn está Quinton y que es sólo porque ella no lo sabe, pero somos la misma persona, mi trabajo sería que dejara de ver mi físico para ver mi alma, es verdad que los ojos no mienten y ya alguna vez casi se da cuenta, sólo que yo me "escondí" para que no me viera y ahora que intento que me vea… simplemente no quiere!

El trío dinámico, Kurt y Blaine se levantan para aplaudirme, todos los demás están fascinados con lo que logré, Rachel está sentada pero sonríe y me aplaude y Finn tiene cara de constipado o como que algo le está doliendo, ya saben… esa cara que pone cuando no entiende algo o es demasiado para que su cerebro lo procese. Sigo sin creer qué le vi y qué le ven las demás chicas, sobre todo Rach.

Y entonces cuando es el turno de mi morena favorita, me quedo con los ojos bien abiertos porque nunca se había arriesgado a cantar algo en otro idioma y sobre todo de alguien como la gran Edith Piaf, no sé quien le ayudó con la pronunciación pero por dios que me pone la piel de gallina cuando reconozco que cantará Je ne regrette rien.

No dejo de sentir los vellos erizados en toda la canción, ignoro si mis compañeros de coro tienen aunque sea una mínima idea de lo que trata la canción y me gustaría que Rachel la hubiera cantado porque la siente y no porque la cree prudente para ganar la competencia; Edith Piaf es una de las mejores cantantes francesas y la canción habla de no arrepentirse de nada, de que los bueno y lo malo ya no le importa, empezar desde cero ahora, comenzar con cosas nuevas.

Me hubiera encantado que se la dedicara a la vida y sin Finn…

Pero bueno, que me hubieran encantado muchas cosas pero no son y cuando veo que hasta mercedes está de pie aplaudiéndole a Rachel, es entonces que apuesto lo que sea porque ella ganará esta competencia en la voz femenina; estuvo fenomenal, espectacular, cualquier cosa le queda corta, nunca creí que Rachel Berry fuera a cantar en francés, mucho menos a Edith Piaf.

Y para tu no sorpresa los ganadores fuimos ella y yo.

-Ensayaremos bastante ahora que tenemos a los ganadores, espero que trabajemos como un equipo y que estén de acuerdo en que Rachel y Quinton sean los ganadores de este concurso… pueden irse-.

Finn se levantó enojado y se encaminó a la entrada sin esperar a Rachel; ella lo llamó para que se detuviera y esperara a que ella tomara su mochila y pudieran irse. Lo hizo a regañadientes y ni siquiera se giro a verla pero camino a su lado.

-No puedo creer que él haya ganado y mucho menos puedo creer que no me hubieras defendido!-.  
-Fue algo democrático, ninguno se quejó al respecto así que creo que están de acuerdo en cómo quedaron las cosas y, aunque lo hubiera hecho ya sabes que a mi Will no me escucha-.  
-Todos son unos idiotas; Quinton mejor que yo? Por favor!-. Dijo burlón. No se había dado cuenta que yo estaba escuchándolos porque iba hacia el periódico escolar para encontrarme con Demy.  
-No lo sé Finn, deja de ponerte así-.  
-Lo estás defendiendo?-.  
-Ya vas a empezar con tus celos?-. Preguntó Rachel molesta.  
-Sabes qué? No necesito esto ahora, me largo-. Y caminó lejos de ella, yendo de frente a mí.  
-Quién me llevará a casa?-.  
-Ese no es mi problema hoy Rachel-. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia se detuvo y me miró con odio, luego se marchó sin decir nada.

Caminé más lento esperando que Finn saliera de la preparatoria para cuando tuviera que llegar a donde estaba Rachel.

-Quieres… quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-. Pregunté… esperando la respuesta mas obvia: no.  
-Gracias, estaría muy bien; podría irme con Kurt pero se irá a casa de Blaine y no quiero ser mal tercio-. Contestó colgándose la mochila.  
-Bien, sólo debo ir con Demy… no tardo, me esperas aquí?-.  
-…ok-.

Cuando entré Demy estaba en su escritorio escribiendo los artículos que irían en el periódico; Ben Israel a veces le pasaba una que otra noticia que más bien era un rumor estúpido, como cuando escribieron que yo visitaba un motel con Sam… bueno Quinn. Por dios! Nunca comprendí por qué se dejaba llevar por ello, la Demy que se había mostrado no parecía del tipo que publicara esa clase de cosas.

-Quién crees que ganó-. Puse cara afligida, fingiendo decepción.  
-En serio? Finn?-. Luego le sonreí.  
-No, yo-. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, abrazándose a mi cuello y a mi cintura con sus piernas; me gustó tanto soportar su peso en mis piernas y brazos, siempre quise que alguien hiciera eso conmigo cuando era Quinn.  
-Muchas felicidades, era lo que querías… ya verás como ganarán las estatales y luego las nacionales-. La puse en el piso y volvió a su escritorio.  
-Eso espero… bueno me marcho, sólo vine a presumirte al ganador-. Le brinde una sonrisa amplia llena de orgullo propio –Aparte, llevaré a Rachel a su casa-. Susurré –Pero eso te lo cuento después… por cierto, es verdad que mañana no hay clases?-.  
-Es verdad; hay junta escolar-.  
-Perfecto, entonces el Sábado en mi casa al medio día… tú eres la organizadora de la fiesta así que te espero ahí puntual-. Rió.  
-Ahí estaré-.  
-Bien, bye-.  
-Bye sexy-. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras salía.

Rachel estaba recargada en su locker y levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó mis pasos.

-Bien, nos vamos?-. Asintió –Tienes todo?-.  
-Si-.

Le abrí la puerta del auto cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento, ya se me había vuelto costumbre con Demy, así que automáticamente me dirigí a la puerta del acompañante.

-Entonces, irás el sábado a la casa de Quinn?-. Pregunté cuando salimos del estacionamiento de la preparatoria.  
-No lo sé aún-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Si Finn quiere ir vamos-.  
-Ah por favor Rachel, irán todos, también Kurt… así que no puedes quedarte en casa en un día soleado perdiéndote de la alberca solo porque tu tonto novio, el cual te hablo muy mal hoy, dejame decir, no quiere ir. Haremos hamburguesas y… procuraré que compremos algo vegano para que puedas quedar satisfecha-. Sonrió.  
-Gracias, pero no es necesario que hagas un gasto extra sólo para que yo pueda comer-.  
-Tonterías… sería un placer-. Hubo silencio pero de reojo vi que sonreía. –Y… ya tienes nuevas ideas para las estatales?-. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.  
-Claro, más tarde te pasaré la lista de canciones que tengo en mente-.  
-Bien… ok-.  
-Has sabido algo de Quinn?-. Preguntó.  
-Em… por qué? Ya te escribió?-.  
-Pues no vendrá para la boda y es verdad que está saliendo con alguien… tú sabes con quién?-. Sonreí, así que quiere saber quién es.  
-No… no lo conozco, me ha escrito de… de- Debo sacarme del closet? No aún no –Esa persona pero no me ha mandado fotos ni nada parecido, creo que se llevan bastante bien y está muy feliz… lo que me llena de felicidad a mí y espero que a los demás también-. Puso cara larga.  
-Bien… entonces me da mucho gusto que esté feliz con… cómo se llama?-. Ah… diablos, necesito un nombre unisex para esto.  
-Cameron-. Me aclaré la garganta –Se llama Caremon-.  
-Oh… sabes? Sí iré a tu reunión o fiesta o lo que sea-.  
-En serio?-. Soné mas entusiasmado de lo que pensaba sonar.  
-Si-.  
-Aunque no vaya Finn?-.  
-Si…-.  
-Bien-. No podía ocultar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando llegamos bajé del auto para caminar con ella hasta su casa, no quería irme aún, no quería separarme de ella, cursi? Si, a mí también me dan ganas de vomitar a veces con todo lo que siento por Rachel… pero de verdad no quería dejarla aún.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada abajo, así que me veía los tenis mientras daba un paso y luego el otro; nos detuvimos en la puerta de su casa y apenas lo hicimos su padre nos abrió la puerta… a mi casa se me hiela la sangre de nervios cuando lo vi en el umbral. Sin duda era Hiram, con sus lentes y su cabello cano, su ropa que parecía de diseñador y unos zapatos… bastante gays a decir verdad.

-Cariño, me preguntaba si…-. Se detuvo fingiendo sorpresa, como si no se hubiera percatado que no era Finn con quien venía –Oh hola, eres el nuevo Finn?-. No sabía si molestarme o no con el comentario.  
-Me parece que no Señor Berry; me llamo Quinton, Quinton Fabray-. Le di la mano para presentarme, él me la estrechó fuertemente.  
-Ah sí, Rachel nos ha contado del chico nuevo, primo de Quinn Fabray… cómo está tu prima?-.  
-Pues parece que todo le está saliendo a la perfección-. Volteé a ver a Rachel que tenía la mirada en su padre.  
-Pasa, no es agradable conversar en la puerta de la casa, quédate a comer-.  
-Oh Señor Berry, muchas gracias pero he quedado de comer con mi tía y no me gustaría dejarla sola-.  
-Claro, ahora que no está su hija tú debes de ser su compañía-. Sonreí, fue fácil zafarme de ello.  
-Así es-. Me brindó su mano.  
-Bueno Quinton, espero verte más seguido, lamento llamarte nuevo Finn… no tenemos tanta suerte-. Quise reírme y darle la razón pero preferí sonreír.  
-Pues… no sé qué debo contestar a eso-. Me encogí de hombros y supe que Hiram sabía lo que había querido decir.  
-Hasta luego Quinton-.  
-Hasta luego Señor Berry-. Se metió a la casa para darnos nuestro espacio, usted muy bien Hiram! –Bueno Rach… hasta el sábado entonces?-.  
-Seguro-. Me acerqué a ella y nos dimos un pequeño abrazo. Me le quedé viendo, queriendo decirle tantísimo, pero sólo suspiré y volví a meterme las manos a los bolsillos, jugando con la llave del auto.  
-Hasta entonces bonita-. Sonrió y se puso roja.  
-Hasta entonces-. Me quedé en el pórtico hasta que cerró la puerta.

No sabía cuál había sido la razón para decirme de pronto que sí iría a la reunión que habían organizado Demy y Santana, pero no quería investigarlo, me contentaba con él.

Xxxxxx

Ayer viernes fui de compras con Kurt y Puck; cuando llegué a casa a decirle a Judy que Quinn se había convertido en Quinton lo primero que hizo, después de desmayarse y de la explicación, fue comprarme ropa. Pero nunca un traje de baño.

Sólo por bromear me dijeron que usara un Speedo color verde limón, pero era obvio que no iba a comprar algo como eso, mostrando medio trasero y el paquete dentro de un calzoncillo apretado.

Compré tres, uno de colores negro y gris, otros color verde seco y los últimos azules. Necesitaba a Kurt porque pareciera que mi sentido de la moda se me está esfumando con esto de ser Quinton y necesitaba a Puck para que me diera también un punto de vista objetivo respecto a ellos.

Ah, pero había un enorme problema… mi tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest… tuve que ir a un lugar de maquillaje profesional para que me lo cubrieran y fuera a prueba de agua que me costó un ojo de la cara pero fue patrocinado por Russell (claro que el no sabe en qué gasto el dinero mensual) así que como quiera no me dolió tanto pagar tantísimo por él… además serviría para futuras ocasiones en las que tuvieran que verme desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Cuando estaba en las duchas procuraba ponerme en la última regadera y Puck en la de enfrente para que nadie pudiera pasar y me viera. Luego al salir me ponía la toalla de forma que lo tapara.

El patio trasero ya está lleno de gente, sólo faltan Blaine, Kurt y Rachel.

Santana está sentada a la orilla de la alberca y le avienta una pelota inflable a Britt que está en el extremo izquierdo. Artie está sentado en las escaleras con el agua a su cintura, Puck y yo lo llevamos hacia allá hace unos minutos. Puck prepara la carne y yo cargo la hielera con las cervezas y los refrescos, no olvidé meter botellas con agua para Rachel, pero espero que también se anime a beber algo de alcohol.

Recuerdan cuando se embriagó en el sótano de su casa; no podía creer el vestido tan horrendo que se puso para la ocasión pero me encantó lo borracha que se puso y que se animara a jugar botella… no puedo mentir, envidié mucho a Blaine esa noche.

Judy estará en casa, pero estará acompañada de James, así que dudo que nos preste atención, dio permiso de que mis amigos se quedaran hasta la hora que quisieran y si era necesario que algunos se quedaran a dormir, tenían las puertas abiertas.

Hacía calor y la música estaba a un volumen algo alto, Sugar estaba mojando a Rory y Artie sólo los veía con cara de pocos amigos, me abrí una cerveza y le di el primer trago, me refrescó en seguida y le aventé una a Puck que tenía puesto un mandil rojo sobre el torso desnudo. Parecía irreal ver a Puck de ese modo, pero ya sabemos que es un buen chico y que está tan seguro de su preferencia sexual que no le importaría un día llegar a la preparatoria vestido de mujer solo por gusto.

-Cariño, Rachel está aquí-. Dice Judy asomando la cabeza por las puertas de cristal corredizas, luego me guiña un ojo cuando me acerco y me pellizca la mejilla, no está ebria aunque parece, más bien está contenta de que James esté en casa con ella. -Se ve preciosa-. Dice muy bajo para que no la escuche.  
-Mamá…-. Me quejo sobándome la mejilla.

Cuando la veo en el vestíbulo siento que le brincaré encima y se lo haré justo ahí… pero debo concentrarme y calmarme porque si no lo hago este short no tapara mi emoción de verla.

Trae unos shorts cortos color rojo y una playera tipo polo blanca, sus piernas se ven hermosas y trae colgada del hombro una bolsa donde supongo que trae su cambio de ropa, tenemos regaderas en casa y les dije que podían ducharse acá si querían.

Respiro profundo, el aire se me salió de los pulmones con lo hermosa que se ve –Hola Rach-. Me sonríe porque se da cuenta de que me tiene sin aliento.  
-Hola Quinton-.  
-Y.. y Kurt-.  
-Afuera con Blaine, se pusieron a discutir en el auto por una estupidez y decidí bajarme antes-. Se encojé de hombros y camina a donde estoy.  
-Ya están todos, solo faltaban ustedes-. Nos dirigimos al jardín –Me dijeron que existen las hamburguesas veganas, así que… compré lo que debían llevar; Puck será el encargado de la comida y yo de las bebidas, quieres tomar algo?-.  
-Tienes jugo?-. Me le quedo viendo y le frunzo el ceño.  
-No, sólo cerveza-. Lo medita por unos segundos.  
-Venga Rach, claro que tengo jugo… aunque no estaría mal que te dieras el lujo de tomar cerveza-. Sonríe.  
-Quizás lo haga, pero no quiero ponerme como cuando hice una reunión en casa, que Puck me convenció de sacar el licor de mis padres-.  
-Ah sí? Te emborrachaste?-.  
-Terriblemente-. Dijo –Hasta creí que Blaine y yo teníamos una oportunidad-. Se rió y negó con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de decir.  
-Bueno, estamos en confianza y hay dos adultos en casa por si algo pasa, además si crees que no puedes ir a tu casa así, está la opción de que duermas aquí-.  
-Sólo si Kurt se queda-. Le sonreí. Eso iba a ser fácil.  
-Bien, ya veremos si lo convencemos-.

En el transcurso de la tarde entre snacks y bebidas decidimos jugar en la alberca, primero bolleyball, después se nos ocurrió jugar luchitas, yo cargué a Demy un par de veces en mis hombros y luchamos contra Santana que cargaba a Britt, por supuesto las vencimos. Luego Puck cargó a Santana y nos vencieron.

Luego entonces Kurt se acercó a mi. –Ya viste que bikini tan lindo trae Rachel?-. Había estado ocupado en los juegos que no me di cuenta del momento en el que Rachel se había quitado los shorts y la playera.

El bikini era en realidad muy muy sexy. Dejaba ver su precioso escote, siempre me gustó el escote de Rachel, sus senos son hermosos y el top le lucía bastante bien. La parte de abajo cubría a la perfección las partes que debía cubrir, pero dejaba ver a través de la tela sus nalgas… a la perfección. Era de color blanco lo que hacía que su piel bronceada se viera más que antojable.

-No me hagas imaginar cosas-. Dije llevándome las manos a la entrepierna.  
-No vayas a verte como Finn, yo sé que puedes aguantar la visión sin tener una erección-. Se rió –Y de verdad pensabas que ser hombre es sencillo? Ay Quinn, en la que te metiste, mira que ahora ya la tendrías contigo-.  
-Shh, ni que lo digas-. Con eso la idea de que Little Quinton hiciera su aparición se esfumó –Hay posibilidades de que venga Finntonto?-.  
-Pff cero, de hecho discutieron antes de que viniéramos-. Captó toda mi atención.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Bueno como siempre, Finn no quería que viniera, pero ella le dijo que quería convivir con los chicos de glee, que estaba cansada de ser una rechazada y que aprovecharía ahora que la invitaban a todos lados; y… esta es una noticia buena para ti-. Tenía la mirada fija en los que estaban luchando en el centro de la alberca, pero era todo oídos.  
-Escúpelo Kurt-. Finn se alistó al ejército y terminando la preparatoria se unirá. Volteé a verlo.  
-Entonces… ni California ni Nueva York-. Kurt negó con la cabeza.  
-Nop, Rachel, si es que queda en NYADA, se irá sin Finn a New York-. Uff esa sí que era una buena noticia.  
-Y Rachel cómo lo tomó?-.  
-Fue un drama toda la mañana, hasta que le dije que debía componerse para venir acá; que si Finn quería hacer eso entonces era su decisión, que al menos tenía algo claro en la vida, si quería limpiar el nombre de padre era muy respetable, ese es el sueño de Finn así como Rachel tiene el suyo y creo que sólo con eso se quedó un poco en paz… pero me costó bastante-.  
-No lo dudo-. Dije –Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no es que sea algo tan simple… alistarse al ejercito es un arma de doble filo según lo veo yo; y el compromiso?-. Pregunté curioso.  
-Está dudándolo cada vez más-.  
-Y mis posibilidades?-.  
-De eso no habla mucho, sólo me dijo que la canción que le mandaste fue un gesto muy lindo-. Volteé a verla, sonreía con el espectáculo que estaban dando Rory con Sugar y Puck con Artie. Sugar cayó al agua salpicándolos a todos.  
-Quinton, Rachel! Su turno-. Gritó Santana.

Nos miramos, yo pidiendo su permiso y ella meditándolo, pero al final accedió con una amplia sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta, la que muestra cuando está realmente contenta.

Se subió a la orilla de la alberca, sentándose en ella, luego se pasó a mis hombros, entrelazó sus piernas con mis brazos y yo pasé mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y luego entrelacé mis manos frente a mi pecho para sostenerla mejor y que no callera.

Tenía un poco de miedo por estar ahí.

-Lo veo todo de tan alto!-. Gritó y yo me reí. Se aferró fuerte a mi cuelo y mi barbilla y cuando pensaba que se iría para atrás se agarraba con cuidado de mi cabello.  
-Ouch, ouch Rach! Confía en mí, no vas a caerte-.  
-Ok, confío en ti Quinton-.

Artie y Rachel lucharon por detenerse, mientras Puck y yo hacíamos esfuerzo con las piernas y el abdomen, escuchaba los gritos divertidos de Rachel y el esfuerzo que hacía por no dejarse vencer. Sus piernas apretándome mucho más fuerte.

Luego Puck me guiñó el ojo y soltó a Artie, al que cargó en seguida y puso en las escaleras mientras decía unas cuantas maldiciones.

Y, sabiendo que todo había sido planeado, se acercó a Demy que estaba distraída con Santana y Britt, respiró profundo y se sumergió pasando por entre sus piernas y levantándola en un segundo; la escuchamos gritar asustada y luego la vimos asirse a la moica de Puck, éste hizo una cara de dolor y Demy se llevó las manos a la boca con expresión de: lo siento. Luego le sobó esa parte de la cabeza y se acercaron a nosotros.

Sabía que querían enfrentarlas, que querían ver quien vencería y todo se trataba de una cosa: el interés por mí. Sabía que Demy no se dejaría de Rachel y eso haría la competencia mucho más interesante… y la ganadora fue Rachel. Tomé aire y me agaché para que Rachel se pudiera separar de mi nadando, cuando salí a la superficie me abrazó con fuerza.

-Ganamos!-.  
-Lo sé-. Dije mientras la abrazaba –Voy por una cerveza, ahora sí quieres una?-.  
-Ok-. Puck ya estaba afuera asando la carne y las salchichas.  
-Cómo se sintió tener a Rachel sobre tus hombros?-. Preguntó riendo y le dio un trago a su cerveza.  
-Pues por el momento de lujo, pero ya sabes donde las quiero-.  
-Alrededor de tu cintura-. Me levantó la cerveza en modo de brindis y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

Cuando llegué Rachel estaba sentada sobre uno de los camastros con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo secándose las gotas de agua. Le di la cerveza y le dio un pequeño trago haciendo una cara de desagrado.

-No recordaba que fuera tan amarga-.  
-Te acostumbrarás-.  
-Muero de hambre-. Dijo, el olor de la carne envolviéndonos por completo.  
-Ya casi están-.  
-Quinton?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Dime la verdad… estas saliendo con Demy? é a verla.  
-No… no en el modo de ser pareja, si me preguntas si me gusta, sí… pero ya sabes quién me gusta más-. Se sonrojó.  
-Kitty?-. Dijo en broma.  
-Más que Kitty aún, mucho más-. Rió divertida y halagada.  
-Eres simpático, caballero, atento… no eres como los demás hombres, casi tan perfecto para ser verdad-. Ahora era yo quien se ponía rojo.  
-Pues… lo que pasa es que no soy hombre, soy mujer y por eso sé lo que las mujeres quieren-. Se me quedó viendo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y luego se echó a reír, reía tan fuerte que algunos voltearon a vernos.  
-No sé de dónde sacas tantas respuestas tan cómicas-.

Seguimos platicando, acerca de glee, de sus padres… me enteré que al menos Hiram prefiere que esté con alguien como yo a que esté con alguien como Finn, eso es bueno, al menos ya tengo a un padre ganado.

Lo más impresionante del asunto: No volvió a preguntar por Quinn.

Comimos hasta llenar, bebimos al punto de ponernos casi ebrios y luego cuando el clima se puso un tanto fresco y el agua se enfrió, decidimos ducharnos y entrar a la casa; Judy estaría en la sala con James y nosotros bajaríamos al sótano.

Jugamos cartas y otros juegos de mesa, el alcohol aún no se acababa y tampoco los snacks; la madre de Santana había hecho guacamoles como si se lo fuéramos a compartir a todo lima y sabía de lujo con los Doritos que habíamos comprado.

Luego pusimos Karaoke y cantamos por turnos, en parejas y en grupo. Y cuando cantamos Rachel y yo, pareció que hubo una especie de conexión inquebrantable, como si hubiéramos reforzado aquella vez cuando nos unimos para cantar Pretty/Unpretty. Me vio directamente a los ojos, ya estaba un poco ebria, pero por un instante, por segundo lo supo.

-Abrázame Quinn, creo que voy a caerme-. Se tambaleó un poco y se echó a mis brazos. La cargué un poco y la llevé al sillón.  
-Te daré agua mineral con limón para que se te quite la sensación de vomitar y lo borracho, deja de tomar, de acuerdo?-.  
-De acuerdo-. Me dijo con la lengua un poco dormida.

Me senté a su lado mientras los demás cantaban y se preocupaban por ponerse más ebrios; le di el vaso y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos.

-Le echaste demasiada sal-. Dijo.  
-Es la adecuada para que te sientas mejor; no seas berrinchuda y tómatelo-. Obedeció y cuando hubo terminado se recargó en mi hombro y se quedó inmóvil; la dejé estar por unos minutos, pero luego me pareció que se había quedado dormida y de ser así lo más sensato era llevarla a la cama. –Ya te dormiste?-. Escuché un *Hip*  
-No *hip* estoy tratando *hip* de quitarme el *hip* Hipo-. Me reí, sonaba mejor pero era verdad que el hipo la estaba hostigando.  
-Deja de respirar hasta que ya no aguantes-. Levantó la cabeza y se me quedó viendo; tomó muchísimo aire y dejó las mejillas infladas… se veía tan linda y chistosa.

Luego comenzó a ponerse más y más roja. Y comenzó a mover el pie y la mano.

-Bien bien, ya puedes respirar-. Soltó el aire, su aliento olía a cerveza y Caribe Cooler. Nos quedamos un momento sin movernos, para ver si lo que le había dicho había dado resultado, cuando vio que no hubo más hipo me sonrió.  
-Oye, buen remedio-.  
-Es el que yo uso cuando me da hipo-.  
-Gracias… por ayudarme-.  
-Ya te lo he dicho… es un placer-. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo sobre los míos, no los quitaba y pasaba de uno a otro.  
-Me gustan tanto tus ojos-. Nadie nos estaba poniendo atención por el momento y su rostro se acercaba al mío. –En serio me encantan… son tan… como los de…-. Tenía su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. Puso su mano sobre mi pierna y yo subí lentamente mi mano para acariciarle el rostro, estábamos taaaaan cerca!  
-Dios… no… n-no puedo creer que ese hombre que es-está ahí sea mi novio-. Era Blaine. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón interrumpiendo el momento. Volteó a vernos y se rió –Oh oh, estaban a punto de besarse-. Estaba completamente borracho, como lo estaba en casa de Rachel –No se preocupen, aquí n-n-nadie vio nada-. Y se levantó gritando –Ese es mi novio, cántame novio-.

Volvimos a vernos y Rachel se rió, yo me reí también porque de algún modo debía sacar mi frustración. Se recargó de nuevo en mi hombro por unos segundos y luego me besó la mejilla.

-Iré por otro Cooler, quieres uno?-. Me dijo levantándose del sillón, asentí, aún sin palabras –Bien, porque luego volverás a cantar conmigo-.

Cantamos hasta que Judy bajó para callarnos, algunos se habían quedado dormidos en la alfombra, otros seguían cantando y Blaine se había quedado dormido cerca del bote de basura donde vomitó todo lo que había bebido.

Santana, Britt y Demy estuvieron de acuerdo en dormir en el cuarto para huéspedes, Sugar muy inteligentemente había llevado un colchón inflable donde también dormiría Tina… ah Tina, que había perseguido a Mike por todo el sótano porque corría como un loco gritando que la amaba.

Mike que se había quedado sobre la mesa de billar de Russell; Artie estaba en el sillón reclinable bastante muerto también, Puck se quedaría en el sillón y Rory había abierto el sofá cama para echarse sin ninguna cobija encima.

Rachel estaba sentada cerca de las bocinas con el micrófono en la mano, tarareaba la canción pero las palabras ya no le salían. Me acerqué a ella, poco más sobrio que la mayoría, pero ebrio al fin y al cabo.

-Debo llevarte a la cama-. Dije sin tomar el sentido de mis palabras.  
-No… no debes, no eres mi novio-. Y se rió divertida.  
-No de ese modo, te quedarás en el cuarto de Quinn-. Cuando la mencioné me subió la mirada y apagó el micrófono.  
-Quinn no me quiere… por qué nunca me quiso?-. Sonaba tan borracha y tan triste.  
-Te quiere… pero te lo demostró a su modo-.  
-Tú me quieres? Tú el que tiene sus ojos?-. Le sonreí y la cargué, ella se abrazó a mi cuello.  
-Yo te quiero más de lo que debería de quererte o más de lo que te puedes imaginar-. Caminamos a las escaleras.  
-Cuidado con los escalones… dormirás en el cuarto de Quinn y yo dormiré en el de Frankie-.  
-Quién es Frankie?-.  
-Su hermana-.  
-Y es tan guapa como Quinn?-. Me reí.  
-Algunos dicen que no, otros dicen que sí… yo digo que no-.  
-Tú eres tan guapo como Quinn-. Volvió a besarme la mejilla.  
-Entonces supongo que deberías de hacerme caso-. Llegamos a la altura del cuarto de huéspedes y pude apostar por que las chicas definitivamente no estaban durmiendo. Dios! Mis hormonas de chico querían llevarme adentro y verlas, mi mente de chica me decía: oh no. dios. no.  
-Supongo que podría… pero te pareces tanto a Quinn… me gustas mucho Quinton-. Sonreí, sonaba tan tierna, creo que estaba más borracha que cuando bebimos en su casa. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y se tiró sobre mi cama acurrucándose en seguida en las almohadas.  
-Mmm, está almohada huele a ti y esta huele a ella; parece que dormiré con los dos…-. Le di la espalda para sacarme una playera y mis bóxers para dormir –Te quiero tantísimo Quinn… y me gusta tanto tu primo que…-. No terminó lo que iba a decir, se quedó dormida en ese instante y yo supuse que estaba tan ebria que no se dio cuenta que yo seguía ahí y que escuché todo lo que había dicho.

Me quedé unos minutos viéndola dormir y le acaricié el cabello.

-Si superas cuanto te ama Quinn… si supieras…-. Me di media vuelta y salí de mi habitación, me recargué en la puerta tras haberla cerrado.

Casi nos besamos, nos be. sa .mos… carajo! Tenía que agradecerle a Santana y Demy por lo que habían planeado… uuh… Demy… con Santana… y Britt… les han dicho que el alcohol pone calientes a las personas? Pff.

Corrí al cuarto de Frankie y puse el seguro, no queremos que Judy entre a mitad de mi… usteds saben.


	13. Se acabó

Me desperté con la boca seca y una necesidad enorme de agua; sentía que me estaba secando, que esta sed no era para nada normal. Tomé el celular y vi el reloj: Seis de la mañana. Gruñí, era demasiado temprano como para que mi cuerpo me estuviera despertando a esta hora sólo porque tenía ganas de que lo hidratara.

En algún punto de la madrugada me había quitado la playera y me había quedado con el torso desnudo, supongo que el verano realmente esta caluroso. Me levanto y siento la alfombra del cuarto de Frankie, suave bajo mis pies, me sobo la rapa y me doy un golpecito en la mejilla para despertar un poco más.

Me arden los ojos y siento la boca amarga, aún me siento un poco ebrio pero para nada como estaba cuando llevé a Rachel a mi habitación. La casa está silencia y bajo con mucho cuidado los escalones para no hacer demasiado ruido cuando la madera cruja a cada paso que dé.

Casi estoy en la cocina cuando recuerdo que Santana y Britt estaban dándole una demostración privada a Demy y me acerco a la puerta para ver si logro escuchar algo. Todo parece anunciar que se han quedado dormidas, entreabro la puerta y veo a Britt entre Santana y Demy, recargada en el hombro de S.

Nunca fui muy atento a los tríos, de hecho no me habían llamado jamás la atención, pero ahora siendo Quinton… bueno no puedo evitar imaginar cómo sería algo así con Rachel y Kitty en la misma habitación, yo en la cama mientras las veo besarse o… si no es Kitty entonces Demy… total, ya lo experimentó y sabe cómo es eso.

Abro el refrigerador y su frescura me enfría el pecho, siento que se me paran los pezones y me los tapo con los brazos mientras veo qué hay en el refrigerador; se me antoja algo helado, parece que estoy hirviendo por dentro y un té o un jugo no me vendrían mal aunque, si estoy experimentando una especie de resaca entonces lo mejor será que me tome una coca en lata que es más azucarada para que mi cuerpo se recupere de todo el alcohol que nos bebimos.

Caigo en cuenta delo que me dijo Rachel, Quinton le gusta, ya no hay duda… pero es Quinn con la que tiene algo más… me pareció tan linda y tierna… cuando preguntó por qué Quinn no la quería y yo sólo espero que no haya escuchado que ella la ama sino no descansará hasta que la tenga enfrente.

Quinn ha estado todo el tiempo frente a ella pero no se ha dado cuenta… ayer por un instante lo hizo, pero estoy segura que por la mañana cuando despierte se le habrá olvidado. Eso espero, espero que sólo recuerde lo que le dije respecto a que yo la quería y que debía de estar conmigo. Rachel es una ebria bastante llevadera, no se pone necia y no causa vergüenza ajena.

Hubiera querido quedarme un rato más viéndola o incluso acostarme junto a ella y acariciarle el cabello, estoy seguro que no se hubiera despertado.

Saco un cartón de jugo y le doy un sorbo directamente, lo sostengo en mi mano y me limpio la boca con el brazo, quitando el exceso de liquido de mis labios; me inclino buscando algo que comer, de pronto también siento hambre y no veo más que salchichas, eso servirá… por el memento; saco dos y las pongo sobre la mesa junto con la coca y me vuelvo para ver qué más pudiera haber, queso quizá o quien sabe si aun tenga aderezo del que hice aquella vez… pero no hay nada pues Judy no ha ido a hacer las compras.

Escucho un ruido y me sobresalto. Tengo el corazón acelerado y estoy seguro que me puse pálido; veo una figura oscura en el umbral y pienso que puede ser Blaine, que se quedó en la sala con Kurt, pero cuando se acerca más puedo distinguir su cabello largo y luego al quedarse en la luz de la luna sé que es Rachel, parece modorra y también un poco ebria, tal parece que el efecto aún no se le quita.

-Te asuste-. Me dice, no es pregunta, reafirma que lo hizo.  
-Si, tengo el corazón como loco, toca-. Tomo su mano y veo que espera que se la ponga en mi pecho pero en realidad la llevo a m yugular. Sonríe cuando siente el Pum pum, al mil por hora.  
-Lo lamento, no era mi intención… pero es que muero de sed y como no quise despertarte vine para servirme un poco sin saber que tú estabas en la cocina-. Sonrío y saco otra coca.  
-Tómate esto, aunque no lo creas te quitará la sed y cuando despiertes no tendrás tanta resaca-. Me brinda una sonrisa y abre la lata con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido. A lo lejos se escucha roncar a Blaine y yo ahogo mi risa. Pobre Kurt.  
-Eres experto en resacas, eh?-.  
-No nada de eso, me tomó bastante tiempo saber qué tomar para no sentirme mal al siguiente día; a veces llego y tomo mucha agua, pero después ya no funcionó, el azúcar es buena; por la mañana… bueno… mas tarde en la mañana si sigues sintiéndote un poco mal, nos prepararé licuado de plátano-. Se me queda viendo de forma tierna y luego le da un sorbo a su refresco.  
-Gracias por ayer… me la pasé muy bien y… también gracias por cuidarme la borrachera-. Niego con la cabeza.  
-Ni lo menciones…-.  
-Quinton? Dije algo… comprometedor que no recuerde?-. Me quedo callado, debo decirlo o no?  
-Me preguntaste por qué Quinn no te quería-. Se choca la frente contra la mesa quejándose con un sonido seco –Y aceptaste que te gusto-.  
-Oh dios-. Dice aún con la frente sobre la mesa.  
-Descuida Rach, no es que te hayas puesto en vergüenza; te dije que Quinn te quería a su modo, creo que si no te quisiera no estaría en comunicación contigo y…- Me acerqué a ella cuando levantó el rostro y se me quedó viendo hacia arriba –Es lindo saber que no te soy indiferente-. Baja sus ojos a mi abdomen y se sonroja, luego vuelve a subir la mirada.  
-Pues… sí, digo… que te lo niegue ahora sería como estúpido tomando en cuenta que los ebrios generalmente dicen la verdad… debo confesar que aceptarlo ahora es difícil-.  
-Por qué?-. pregunto curioso.  
-Porque… bueno, eso es personal-.  
-Ah-. Quiero hacer… quiero acariciarle el brazo con mi dedo índice… suavemente. Y lo hago; ella no se quita.

Cuando llego al final puedo sentir que se le ha erizado la piel, hace unas horas estuvimos a punto de besarnos y besarla es lo que quiero hacer ahora.

Me mojo los labios y aunque apenas y podemos vernos en la penumbra, puedo ver que sus ojos están en mi boca cuando lo hago; de pronto su respiración se vuelve más ahogada y el nerviosismo y la emoción del momento se siente en la atmósfera, como si la habitación estuviera electrificada y pudiéramos sentir como nos recorre el cuerpo.

Le acaricio la mejilla y ella cierra los ojos, luego pongo la palma de mi mano en ella y Rachel se recarga aún con los ojos cerrados.

-De algún modo- Dice, cortando el silencio –Me siento cómoda contigo… como si… como si te conociera de hace mucho… una parte de mi reconoce otra parte tuya… es extraño…-. Abre los ojos y me ve directamente –Me siento como me sentía cuando estaba con alguien más… no puedo decirte quién es porque sería incómodo que lo supieras… no convivimos mucho, pero aún en los malos momentos me sentía de cierta manera… y así me haces sentir tú-. Me toma la mano que tengo en su rostro y la quita suavemente, bajándola hasta su regazo.

Su pierna está caliente y su mano se siente suave entre la mía, no hemos perdido contacto visual y nos lamemos los labios al mismo tiempo, quiero sonreír ante el gesto, pero temo que se rompa el momento.

Voy a arriesgarme, lo arriesgaré porque el que no arriesga no gana y de todas formas si perdiera, no tengo mucho que perder, amo a Rachel, pero no siempre puedes estar con quien amas y necesito agotar mis posibilidades para luego rendirme, tengo lo que resta del año para hacerle ver que es conmigo con quien debe estar. Que soy Quinn aunque no lo sea, que es mi alma, mi esencia.

Me inclino a ella y la beso, sus labios me saben al azúcar del refresco y un poco a alcohol. Me aprieta la mano que tiene en la suya y luego la suelto y llevo ambas manos a su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas.

Por un momento pareció que no iba a devolverme el beso y luego cuando iba a quitarme detuvo mi cabeza y me besó tan frenéticamente que pensé que estaba soñando, que estaba soñando despierto y que quizás Rachel seguía frente a mí y yo con el refrigerador abierto, mientras me dice algo que no escucho porque sólo me dedico a observarla.

Pero cuando mis sentidos me dicen: es real, yo siento que estoy en la realidad más maravillosa. Bajo una mano a su cintura y la pego más a mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones inundan la cocina y por un momento temo que Kurt y Blaine nos escuchen si despiertan, pero todo sigue tan silencio y nosotros seguimos besándonos.

Muchas veces imaginé cómo sería besar a Rachel Berry, con esos labios carnosos que tiene; tantas veces la vi besar a Finn y yo lo único que podía hacer era imaginarme en el lugar de él y sentir sus labios sobre los míos sin tenerlos siquiera a unos centímetros cerca de mí.

Y ahora todo parece tan… no hay palabras.

Estoy a punto de pegarla más a mi cuerpo cuando se quita de mi beso y se hace para atrás, poniendo su mano en mi pecho para hacerme retroceder también un poco. Puedo leer en su mirada varias cosas: está asustada, confundida y emocionada… Quizás excitada? Yo sí, pero por extraño que parezca Little Quinton está tranquilo.

-Esto no está bien-. Me dice en susurros.  
-Está más que bien-. Aun siento sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos sosteniéndome la cara.  
-No… no, yo… estoy con Finn… Finn es mi novio y acabo de besarme contigo… Se levantó rápidamente del banquillo y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá –Volví a hacerle lo mismo, lo mismo que hice con Noah y… no se lo merece yo… oh dios-. Comenzaba a levantar la voz, estaba tan en shock que no se daba cuenta que Kurt y Blaine podían escucharla pues estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

La detuve de los hombros y la vi a los ojos.

-Respira y baja la voz Rach, vamos arriba a hablar-. Asintió volteando a ver a la sala.

Mi habitación era la última del pasillo, lo que hacía que los ruidos y las pláticas no se escucharan en las demás habitaciones. Cerramos la puerta y ella se sentó en la cama mientras yo me quedé parado frente a ella. Con la luz de la lámpara se dio cuenta de que lo único que traía puesto eran los bóxers y caí en cuenta de que no era la ropa adecuada para hablar, así que me saqué unos pants del clóset.

-Podrías ponerte una playera también?-. Preguntó apenada –Es… es… me distrae-. Sonreí e hice caso a su petición.

Volví a pararme frente a ella.

-Escucha Rach… me gustas, me gustas mucho, es más, me encantas y desde que te vi por primera vez no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… lo intenté no sabes cuánto lo intenté, las cosas que hice para… para olvidar cuanto me gustas… pero no pude, simplemente me es imposible-.  
-Quinton… entiende que estoy con Finn-.  
-Pero aún no te casas con él, no estás atada a Finn y sabes muy bien que terminando la preparatoria él se irá al ejército y tu mundo y su mundo se volverán tan aparte que aunque quieran mantener la relación no podrán-. Me pasé la mano por el cabello.  
-Será lo mismo contigo, ni siquiera sabes si irás a Yale-. Era cierto, aún no sabía si podría sobornar a alguien para que me dieran el lugar de Quinn.  
-No importa, iría contigo a Nueva York, trabajaría de mesero de ser necesario e intentaría entrar a Yale el siguiente año-.  
-Por qué Quinton? Puedes tener a Kitty, puedes tener a Demy, puedes tener a muchas más en la preparatoria y estás aquí, parado frente a mí casi rogando porque… considere esto-.  
-Por qué te aferras a Finn pudiendo tener algo mejor?-. Contraataqué –Es casi la misma respuesta que podría darte… sólo que tú eres mejor que Finn y mereces algo mejor-.  
-Y tú crees ser mejor?-. Esa pregunta me llegó por sorpresa, no creí que fuera a desarmarme con eso… pero…  
-No lo sé… sí… y si no lucharía por serlo cada día… juro que lo haría… Rachel… estuve callado por mes y medio, el mes y medio que tengo de… de…- Me aclaré la garganta _de ser Quinn_ –de conocerte y esta madrugada casi nos besamos, y hace unos minutos nos besamos… yo… yo quiero estar ahí para ti, ser aquel a quien le dediques tus canciones, a quien veas en el coro mientras cantas, quiero ser quien te lleve al salón y el que vaya a cenar a casa de tus padres. Quiero ser yo el que te haga el amor de vez en cuando-. Bajó la mirada al piso y se sonrojó y yo no pude evitar tener una imagen de ella sobre mi cama y debajo de mi cuerpo –Quiero ser muchas cosas en tu vida Rachel, pero necesito que me des la oportunidad, necesito que me veas, que realmente lo hagas y te des cuenta… que tu alma se dé cuenta de que soy yo -. _Soy Quinn _– soy yo quien hará lo imposible por jamás romperte el corazón-.  
-Te enamoraste de mi en mes y medio-. _En tres años de hecho.  
_-Y? tú que adoras las historias de amor no puedes creerlo? Romeo y Julieta se enamoraron más aún trayendo máscaras y a Satine sólo le bastó cantar con Christian para saber que estaba enamorada-. Sonrió.  
-No puedo romper el compromiso con Finn-. Sentí que estaba quedándome sin oportunidad de estar con ella.  
-Si puedes; sabes que puedes, sabes que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagas-.  
-Hemos estado juntos por dos años-. Dice, y la veo triste, como si supiera que tengo razón y eso le parte el alma.  
-Mis padres lo estuvieron por veinticinco años y aún así se dejaron-.  
-Tus padres también se divorciaron?-. Parpadeé rápidamente.  
-Si… hace unos años, casi cuando lo hicieron Russell y Judy; en fin ese no es el tema… dame una oportunidad Rach-. Sonó como si estuviera rogando, implorando. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, la tomé de nuevo de la mano.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como cuando estábamos en el sótano y ésta vez no me dice nada, si ella no lo siente, al menos puedo apostar porque su alma me ha reconocido y espero que en cuanto la información sea procesada por ella, luego sea transmitida por medio de sentimientos hacia su corazón, necesitaba que se diera cuenta de que yo soy Quinn sin decírselo.

Decirlo en voz alta sólo me ganaría una bofetada y un: estás loco? Con eso no se juega. No sé, algo por el estilo… no lo entendería, creería que es una broma pesada, una muy, muy mala broma.

-No puedo pensar en esto ahora… estoy cansada aún y no me siento cien por ciento sobria… seguramente esto no se me olvidará cuando despierte más tarde, pero es demasiado por pensar cuando me siento de esta forma, física y mentalmente-. Asentí.  
-Te dejaré descansar, pero no creas que todo lo que te he dicho fue solo para impresionarte, es verdad, todo es verdad-. Me levanté y no me soltó la mano.  
-Sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos juntos?-. _como cuando discutimos en las escaleras o te golpeé en el baño? Como cuando estuvimos en el auditorio o cuando me tomaste de la mano aquella vez? Cuando nadie lo notó y yo estaba vestida con mi uniforme de los cheerios?_  
-Si-. Dije simplemente –Descansa, te veo más tarde para desayunar, supongo que saldremos todos a algún lado-. Me dio un apretón y me soltó.

Xxxx

Ah, no podía creer lo mucho que me calaba la luz del sol, aún tenía sed y tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, a pesar de haberme lavado los dientes a conciencia seguía sintiendo la boca amarga y aunque me moría de hambre, también sentía un poco de asco, el estómago lo tenía irritado al por mayor.

Me había reanimado la ducha que me había dado, todos nos habíamos duchado y estábamos más frescos, pero no por eso nos sentíamos de maravilla, todos llevábamos gafas de sol como cuando tuvimos que cantar sobre el alcohol aquella vez… no puedo evitar sentir asco cuando recuerdo a Britt vomitando sobre Rachel.

Hay autos suficientes para caber en ellos e ir a desayunar; judy no se molesta cuando le digo que quizás pase la mañana entera afuera… porque ella irá de día de campo con James.

Recuerdo cuando me lo presentó. Le dijo que era su sobrino y yo lo escudriñé de pies a cabeza, me estiró la mano para estrecharla pero yo me quedé con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada. Parece un buen tipo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, es poco más alto que yo y tiene barriga de divorciado, de esos que han comido bastantes meses en restaurantes y comida rápida.

-Las chicas se van contigo-. Dice Puck. Me da de palmadas en la espalda y lleva a Artie en la silla de ruedas hacia su camioneta.  
-Kurt, me voy contigo-. Dice Rachel, pero éste le contesta que con ellos irán Rory, Sugar y Tina y que con Puck se irían Artie y Mike, ya que era de una sola cabina.  
-No cabes-. Terminó.  
-Venga Berry, cabes perfectamente bien en el asiento del acompañante en el Beetle-. Demy se acerca a mi y me toma del brazo, yo me levanto los lentes y le guiño el ojo.  
-Vi lo que hiciste-. Me golpea.  
-Eso es grosero, no debiste hacerlo… qué viste?-. Me río.  
-La verdad? No vi nada, pero escuché algunas cosas y exijo que me lo cuentes más tarde-.  
-Ok-.  
-Y con detalle-.  
-No seas entrometido, para qué quieres los detalles?-. Rachel nos miraba pero no parecía molesta.  
-Para masturbarme más tarde con eso en mente-. Se ríe tan fuerte que me sobresalto.  
-En ese caso…-.  
-Te gustó?-. Pregunté.  
-Claro-.  
-Y tan seria que te vez, como una secretaria de biblioteca que no rompe un condenado plato y en la cama se vuelve una fiera-.  
-Qué comes que adivinas Quinton?-. vuelvo a reír.  
-Ya eres lesbiana?-. Pregunto lleno de curiosidad.  
-No, pero quizás me gusten más las mujeres-.  
-Si, a mi también, yo soy tan lesbiano-. _Y lesbiana._

Camina a la puerta del acompañante y reclina el asiento, cuando se da cuenta de que Rachel se va a pasar atrás la detiene del hombro.

-Nada de eso señorita, tú vas adelante-. No dice nada y se espera a que Demy suba al auto para ella acomodar el asiento y entrar al coche.

Pongo música, pero no le subo demasiado porque mi cabeza aún me retumba. Trato de poner algo decente… para Rachel, Pink estará bien? Supongo que sí porque mueve la pierna al ritmo de las canciones y las canta en silencio.

Por el espejo retrovisor veo que Britt le acaricia el cabello a Demy y le sonríe coqueta, Santana ausente de esto, tiene los ojos fijos en la calle.

-Quinton, podemos pasar por cigarrillos para Lord Tubbington?-.  
-Creí que estabas intentando que dejara de fumar-. Dije burlón.  
-Se pone agresivo, creo que le quitaré los chocolates y le daré los cigarros-.  
-Bueno, quizás pueda darte un par de los míos… muero de hambre y quiero llegar ya a comer algo-.

Rachel está callada, supongo que aún le intimida la presencia de mis ex compañeras de los Cheerios, eso contando que Demy también está en el mismo auto y a veces se pone celosa de ella.

Escucho que su celular suena y lo saca de su bolsa. Mira la pantalla y duda un momento entre contestar o no. Sé que no son sus padres porque los llamó hace un rato para decirle que iría a desayunar con todos y luego la llevaría a su casa… es Finn.

-Hola?-. No logro distinguir lo que dice el mastodonte. –No, aun no estoy en casa, voy a desayunar con los chicos de Glee y luego ya puedes encontrarme ahí-. Se queda en silencio –Vengo en el auto con… Kurt; volteo a ver a Santana por el retrovisor y ella sólo se encoge de hombros, Demy niega con la cabeza y Britt se abre una envoltura de goma de mascar.

-Sí, pasé la noche en su casa, en la habitación de Quinn, yo sola-. Lo escucho alzar la voz –No es momento para discutir Finn… no, no sé a dónde iremos a desayunar, para qué quieres ir? Primero me mandas sola y luego quieres aparecer como el novio preocupado?... No, Finn-. Vuelve a haber silencio y se quita el celular del oído. Supe que le había colgado. Aparte de estúpido, grosero.

Volteo a verla y le sonrío como si sintiera pena por la pelea que acaban de tener, pero la verdad es que no la siento. Entre más idiota sea Finn, más fácil será quitarlo del camino; lo más maravilloso del asunto es que el solo se suma puntos malos y yo aprovecho sus actitudes a mi antojo. No es que siga siendo manipulador, sólo soy más inteligente que él.

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos recordando las cosas graciosas que pasaron el día de ayer y por la madrugada, nos burlamos de Blaine que vomitó bastante después de haber cantado con Kurt y de Mike por lo cursilería que hizo.

Todos nos vemos bastante… cansados y crudos. Blaine malhumorado porque es el que tiene la resaca más fuerte, Artie frustrado porque Sugar no deja de acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja a Rory, los demás parecemos un poco más normales.

-Y dinos Berry, cuáles son tus ideas para las seccionales?-. Voltea a ver a Santana y se pasa la comida.  
-Pink me pareció una buena opción ahora que la escuché en el auto de Quinton, pero tengo varias canciones que pueden ser excelentes para que ganemos; Bruno Mars por ejemplo o…-.  
-O quizás algo de Pink Floyd como Another Brick in the Wall-. Comentó Puck y Rory asintió con entusiasmo.  
-No lo sé, me parece que Pink Floyd no es algo que generalmente se canta en las competencias de coro-.  
-Todo se canta en las competencias de coro-. Dijo Britt –Recuerdas a los chicos sordos de esa escuela cuyo nombre no recuerdo? Se escucharon tan bien-.

Nadie dijo nada en la mesa, claro que no se habían escuchado TAN bien.

Seguimos con el desayuno en paz y con buen humor, recuperando las energías gracias a la comida que acabábamos de ingerir. Estábamos aún sentados esperando que nos trajeran la cuenta cuando entró Finn más que enojado al establecimiento, de todo el club, él era el único que no estaba y claro que se iba a sentir celoso y dejado atrás.

-Levántate, nos vamos-. Le dijo a Rachel que lo veía con sorpresa –Que te levantes dije!-. Gritó y la jaló del brazo para que se levantara de la silla.  
-Hey Finn, cálmate hermano, sólo estamos…-. Dijo Puck tratando de calmarlo.  
-No me llames hermano! No crees que no me doy cuenta de parte de quién estás?-. Volteó a verme –Eres un traidor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-. Volteó a ver a Rachel –Te dije que te levantaras porque nos vamos!-. Volvió a jalarla pero está vez más fuerte.  
-Finn, me lastimas-. Se quiso zafar de su mano pero no pudo. –Ouch, Finn!-.  
-Fiin Hudson, suéltala-. Dijo Kurt.  
-CálLate Kurt, tú no eres más que otro traidor y eso que eres mi hermano-.  
-Soy tu hermano pero necesito defender lo que es correcto-.  
-Dije que te callaras!-. Yo seguía en silencio pero estaba a un segundo de levantarme. La sangre me hervía en las venas.

Entonces de una manera brusca levanto a Rachel de su asiento y tomó su bolsa, arrastrándola a la salida.

-Hudson!-. Grité – Suéltala, uno: no es tu propiedad como para que le ordenes de ese modo, dos: la estas lastimando, creo que ya te lo dijo y tres: ahora que no estamos en la preparatoria…-. Me levanté y caminé hacia ellos –Suéltala-. Apunté con mi mirada a su mano cuyos nudillos se veían blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en el brazo de Rach y el brazo de Rach casi morado por la falta de circulación.  
-Es mi prometida y debe obedecer a lo que digo-. Continuó.  
-Y supongo que cuando se casen y te hagan más violento en el ejército llegarás a golpearla porque… como es tu esposa tienes el derecho de hacerlo, no?-. Dije.

La soltó, aventándola al suelo y me tomó de la playera con ambas manos, llevándome afuera. Cuando me soltó trastabillé en el estacionamiento y logré detenerme sin caer.

La adrenalina que se había apoderado de mi era tal que podía matarlo en ese instante, había deseado por años hacer esto, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de molerlo a golpes, no me importaba que él lo hiciera también conmigo, no me importaba romperme las manos siempre y cuando le partiera la cara.

-No es lindo Hudson?-. Pregunté cínicamente.  
-Qué?-.  
-Que por fin puedo molerte a golpes-. Se rió de mi.  
-Quiero ver que lo intentes-. Se acercó y cerró los puños, levantándolos. Todos los chicos de glee y unos cuantos comensales habían salido para ver el espectáculo, ninguno hacía por detenernos… excepto Rachel que llegó para detener a Finn. Lo tomó del brazo y este volvió a empujarla,; no creó que hubiera sido su intención, pero cuando zafó su brazo de las manos de Rachel su puño le pegó en la boca y le abrió el labio.  
-Rachel, lo lamento-. Su enojo cambió a preocupación cuando la vio sangrando pero yo ya estaba más que dispuesto y aunque no sabía pelear, qué tan difícil podría ser dar de puñetazos?.

Corrí hacia él y lo tumbé al piso con mi cuerpo. Cerré los puños y comencé a golpearlo en la cara mientras él apenas y podía defenderse con los brazos cubriéndose la cabeza. La verdad era que me dolía bastante, era como golpear una pared, pero estaba tan enfurecido por la forma en la que la trató y cómo la había golpeado que aunque logró defenderse y me golpeó en la nariz apenas y sentí ese dolor.

Cuando Santana vio que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y que a mí me sangraba la nariz y a él la ceja le dijo a Puclk que fuera a separarnos. Así pues Puck me tomó de los brazos y el cocinero enorme y gordo del lugar tomó a Finn.

Sentí el sabor dulzón de la sangre en mi boca y me di cuenta que a mí también me había abierto el labio y que su ojo estaba comenzando a hincharse.

Santana y Demy habían levantado a Rachel cuyas rodillas estaban raspadas por el asfalto del estacionamiento, los dos volteamos a verla instantáneamente y ella nos vio a ambos, Finn primero y luego yo y luego Finn de nuevo.

Santana le acomodó el cabello y luego se soltó de ambas para caminar hacia Finn.

Lo veía con una pena enorme y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No decía nada pero todos estábamos atentos a sus manos: se estaba quitando el anillo. Parecía que la escena se desarrollaba en cámara lenta y todos soltaban un suspiro de incredulidad.

Se lo puso en el pecho y luego cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico.

-Se acabó-. Dijo con la voz ahogada –Se acabó Finn… yo quería estar contigo… pero tú me empujabas cada vez mas más lejos de ti… esto se acabó-. Caminó hacia Kurt y hundió su rostro en su hombro.

Puck me tenía sostenido aún.

-Para no saber pelear en el pasado, le diste batalla-. Sonreí, arrepintiéndome en seguida, sentí como si me hubieran cortado el labio con una navaja.  
-Ya puedes soltarme?-. Pregunté. Y su abrazo se soltó.

Tenía las manos hinchadas y los nudillos morados, me dolían las costillas y no soportaba la nariz. Ahora que el golpe se había enfriado sentía como que una maquina demoledora me había pasado por encima.

El cocinero soltó a Finn, recogió el anillo y se acercó a Rachel. Blaine y Mike poniéndose enfrente.

-Mejor vete Finn-. Dijo Mike –Déjala en paz un rato; luego quizás puedan hablar-. En silencio y como un perro con la cola entre las patas caminó a su camioneta y se marchó.

Cuando la gente se dispersó y sólo quedamos los de glee en el estacionamiento me acerqué a ella que se había quitado del hombro de Kurt y se dejaba curar por Demy, no era una gran curación, eran servilletas y le limpiaba la herida con agua. Moví mis manos pero no podía cerrarlas, estaba más hinchadas.

-Estarás bien?-. Pregunté… era una pregunta absurda? Quizás. Ella asintió.  
-Y tú-. Me vio la cara y las manos.  
-También, aunque estoy imaginando ya el regaño que me dará Judy-. Sonreí, pero ella apenas y lo hizo.  
-Seguramente será un gran regaño, pero primero ve a que te revise un doctor-.  
-Hazle caso… mira que tu nariz…-. Dijo Demy. _Mi condenada nariz! Mi orgullo facial!_  
-Espero que no esté rota-. Contesté.  
-Yo la llevaré a casa, Quinton-. Era Kurt que se acercaba a mí. Asentí.  
-San. Puedes manejar?-.  
-Claro-.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la tarde me vi con férula en el brazo, me había roto un hueso de la muñeca de la mano izquierda. No era tan incómodo porque no era como tal yeso, y no abarcaba todo el brazo, sino de la mano hasta debajo del codo. No tenía la nariz fracturada pero sí lastimada y tuvieron que acomodarme el tabique y ponerme unas banditas en ella. El labio estaba bien aunque sangraba a cada rato.

Me preguntaba cómo estaría Rachel. Quería ir a su casa, pero estaba tan dolorido que me era imposible manejar.

Estaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados lamiéndome la sangre del labio cuando escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, supuse que sería Judy porque desde que soy chico toca la puerta antes de entrar y encontrarse con alguna escena incómoda (como cuando me vio mirando pornografía).

-Adelante-. Dije y vi que se asomaba Rachel. Me levanté solo para arrepentirme en seguida por el dolor en las costillas.

Se sentó en la cama a un lado de mí y yo me recorrí más a la orilla para que pudiera caber bien en el colchón.

-Cómo sigues?- Preguntó.  
-Bueno, siento que un monton de elefantes me atropelló pero fuera de eso estoy bien, tú?-.  
-Triste, pero nada que no se pueda olvidar, cierto?-. Me sonrió amargamente.  
-Cierto… te ha… te ha buscado-. Asintió.  
-No ha dejado de llamar y yo no he dejado de colgar, fue a buscarme a casa pero mi papi no lo dejó pasar y lo corrió casi a patadas…-.  
-Debió de correrlo a patadas, ese 'casi' no me gusta-. Volteó a verme.  
-Gracias por defenderme-.  
-Estaba siendo un completo patán imbécil, no iba a dejar que te maltratara de esa manera; no eras su posesión, no podía tratarte de ese modo sólo porque le daba la gana-. Me besó la mejilla. Y aunque me dolió un poco, me encantó sentir sus labios sobre mi piel dolorida.  
-No puedo creer cómo se puso… es muy explosivo a veces, pero jamás lo había visto así-. No supe qué decir –Patea sillas y grita y empuja como empujó a Sam aquella vez cuando pelearon por Quinn, pero nunca vi que se pusiera así con alguien y lo que más me duele es que fue conmigo-. Se le cortó la voz y dejó de hablar.

Me levanté y me recargué en la pared.

-Ven aca-. Le dije. Brindándole mi brazo. Puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo comencé a acarciarle la espalda para reconfortarla, seguía llorando y yo simplemente no sabía aún qué decir.  
-Puedo quedarme aquí otro rato?-. Dijo cuando vio que habían pasado veinte minutos sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras; quieres que ponga una película, música?-.  
-No, solo quiero quedarme aquí, así… si no te duele demasiado-.  
-Y aunque me doliera no te lo diría para que siguieras así-. Sonreí sobre su cabeza. Se aferró a mi camisa y se acurrucó más en mí.

Comencé a acariciarle el cabello y se quedó dormida.

Xxxxxx

El lunes había decidido no desayunar en el comedor, no quería ver a Finn y tampoco quería las miradas de los chismosos sobre mí, toda la mañana había soportado que se susurraran al oído respecto al incidente del domingo.

No podía creer cómo eran tan estúpidos como para hacerlo frente a mí, sabiendo que estaba consciente de lo que hacían. No tenía ánimos de gente y a pesar de que Santana y yo habíamos cruzado unas palabras por la mañana y Demy se había acercado para curarme el labio ahora a mí, simplemente no quería compañía.

Estaba bajo las gradas, donde me reunía con las skanks, pero esta vez estaba solo y disfrutaba del sillón que le había pedido a Sue. Había silencio y hacia calor, pero la sombra me cubría del sol.

Escuché unos pasos y me volví en seguida, esperando ver a Finn.

-Hola- Dijo Rach. Le sonreí.  
-Tampoco quieres estar con la gente-.  
-No-. Se sentó a mi lado.

No dijimos nada por unos minutos, sólo veíamos el campo de Football.

-Les escribí a Quinn-. Dijo –Le conté lo que pasó ayer, le dije que se había cumplido su sueño de no casarme con Finn y le conté cómo me siento al respecto-.  
-Ya te contestó?-. claro que no porque no sabía de ese mail.  
-No, pero quizás no lo haga pronto ahora que sale con alguien allá. Los novios quitan mucho tiempo-. Me reí.  
-Y las novias también-.  
-Le conté también sobre nuestro beso-.  
-Te gustó el beso?-. Me ajusté la férula y suspiré. Vi que medio sonreía, teniendo cuidado de no abrirse la herida. Yo ya me estaba lamiendo la sangre que me había salido por sonreír hace un rato.  
-Si-. Dijo con timidez.  
-Y quieres que se repita?-. Pregunté entusiasmado. Se sonrojó y se pasó el cabello tras la oreja, alisándose la falda.  
-Acabo de terminar con Finn, con mi novio de dos años… con el que iba a casarme-. _Y me preguntas estas idioteces? _Pensé. –Pero creo que sí… creo que es culpa de esta conexión tan extraña que tengo contigo-.  
-Debo decir que besas tal y cómo lo imaginé-. Volteé a vera y ella agachó la mirada.  
-Es mutuo-. Dijo sinceramente pero apenada aún. Volví a sonreír.  
-Vas a darme una oportunidad entonces?-.  
-Ya no tengo nada que perder-. Dijo y yo recordé lo que había pensado en la cocina cuando la besé.  
-Bien, entonces… cine y luego a cenar o a cenar y luego cine?-.  
-Qué te parece obra de danza moderna y crepas en la calle principal?-.  
-Suena bien-. Me acerqué a ella –Este sillón sí que es cómodo-.  
-Y se lo debes a Quinn-. Contestó.  
-Por ser la consentida de Sue-. Suspiró y se pegó a mí.  
-Ese perfume tuyo me va a volver loca-. Sentí su cabeza en mi hombro y le tomé la mano con mi mano "sana".  
-Y tú a me has vuelto loco a mí, así que podríamos quedar a mano-. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, yo volteé a verla también.  
-Recuerdo ahora que te llamé Quinn en el sótano-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Estabas ebria y no dejas de decir que nos parecemos, así que era obvio que en algún punto de la noche me dirías Quinn-.  
-No nos extraña?-.  
-Si-. Dije secamente.  
-Regresará?-. Suspiré.  
-No creo… pero sé que piensa en ustedes diario-.  
-Mhm-.  
-Rach?-.  
-Dime-.  
-Quiero besarte de nuevo-. Sus ojos en seguida me vieron los labios.  
-Con sabor a sangre?-. Me preguntó bromeando.  
-Si no quieres…-. No terminé mi frase, sentí sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, moviéndose cuidadosamente para no herirnos más de lo posible.  
-No sé qué tienes… será que eres Fabray-. Dijo y volvió a besarme.

* * *

**y aca para las que no han visto este video que hicieron un poco después de que yo empezara este fic: watch?v=i5KBKN-Vy8k chequenlo :D**


	14. La Cita

**Me divierten mucho sus reviews y me gusta muchísimo que les encante el Fic. Para quien me decía que posteara de nuevo el video de youtube, búsquenlo como Make a Wish, Faberry para que les aparezca con y sin subtitulos. Saludines :D **

* * *

Cerrar mi locker y ver a Rachel Berry esperándome en el suyo con una sonrisa en su rostro es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor escena que puede haber hasta ahora.

Le sonrío de vuelta y me escondo una cara de dolor cuando siento que me abrí el labio por la millonésima vez desde que Finn me golpeó. Esas heridas molestas que se abren con cualquier cosa, como las que te haces en las yemas de los dedos.

-Hola-. Le digo, y me agacho para besarla en la mejilla. –Te compré algo-.  
-Si? A qué debemos el regalo?-.  
-A que por fin estás conmigo?-. Mi mirada es de pura adoración, puedo asegurarlo, como si verla aquí ahora, así, fuera un tremendo sueño, el mejor de todos.

La veo sonrojarse y buscar por Finn en los pasillos antes de devolverme el beso en la mejilla. Aunque me molesta que lo haga no me sorprende, hace tres días que terminaron y dos que nosotros estamos en un tipo de relación que aún no formaliza.

Entonces, para ser honesto permito que eso pase sin hacérselo ver, me trago los celos y pongo cara de felicidad; la verdad es que lo estoy, estoy completamente feliz.

Así que después de todo este deseo ya no me parece tan absurdo, soy el líder masculino en Glee (Aún me parece tan extraño eso de decir: líder _masculino_) estoy con Rachel, nunca me sentí más unido a Santana, Britt y Puck, tengo una nueva amiga que es de esas amigas que parece que son para toda la vida, Demy. Me di cuenta de que Kurt es mucho más objetivo de lo que creía y no sólo quiere enterarse de las cosas por cotillear, sino para ayudar; Blaine… pues al menos Blaine demostró tener pantalones a la hora de tener enfrente a Finn lo mismo que Mike y eso sin olvidar que la relación con mi madre se ha fortalecido bastante.

Ahora sólo falta ver cómo haré con Beth.

-Lo dices como si lo hubieras querido desde hace siglos-.  
-Pareciera-. Respondo y le cargo sus libros. No me toma del brazo ni de la mano, pero camina muy cerca de mí, tanto que nuestros brazos se rozan.  
-Cómo vas con la lectura del libro?-.  
-Pues, avanzando a buen tiempo, es bueno volver a leerlo, ahora recuerdo por qué me gustó tanto cuando lo leí, no quería que se acabara, cuando llegué al final fue como… como si hubiera llegado al final de una serie de televisión, sabiendo que no iba a haber más-.  
-Así como se sintieron los fanáticos de Harry Potter-. Dijo, entró al salón y se sentó en su lugar, yo a un lado de ella.  
-Nunca leí a Harry Potter con toda honestidad-.  
-Yo tampoco, pero en Tumblr todos sus fans lloraban porque Harry Potter llegaba a su fin-.  
-Bueno-. Contesté – No vi todas las películas pero sí la mayoría… sólo que… no me sentí tan apegado a la historia; ni siquiera a las novelas de Twilight que también son sagas, mucho menos a los libros de donde sacaron la serie de The Vampire Diaries, no sé ni siquiera si así se llaman los libros-.  
-Mhm-. Me mira extraño y me frunce el entrecejo.  
-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto nervioso.  
-Algo parecido me dijo Quinn un día antes de que se fuera de Mckinley-.  
-Si? Qué te dijo?-. Finjo demencia.  
-Que le gustan los vampiros, pero nunca Edward o los Salvatore-. Tragué saliva y me acomodé de otra forma en el pupitre.  
-Bueno… pues ya ves que eso tenemos en común-.  
-Entre otras cosas-. Dijo.  
-He pensado en que cantemos en otro idioma para las regionales-. Cambié el tema –Ahora que te he escuchado cantar en francés me pareció una buena idea que salgamos de nuestra zona de confort e intentemos hacerlo en… español por ejemplo o… alemán, quizás de nuevo en Francés-.  
-No sé si sea buena idea, quién sabe lo que le guste a los jueces y al público, quizás por no entenderlo no van a votarlo-.

-Pero Madonna lo ha hecho y le fue bastante bien, Christina Aguilera… niégame que You'll See en su versión en español no es increíble-. Sonrió.  
-Tú escuchas a Madonna?-. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Venga Rach, todo mundo la ha escuchado y… mmm… una amiga escuchaba esa canción todo el tiempo cuando terminó con su novio-.  
-Hablaba español?-.  
-Si-. No existía tal amiga, a mi me gustaba la canción, esa y la de Frozen.

Sabía que había una versión en español y la escuché, busqué si la letra se adaptaba a lo que decía en inglés y supe que sí. Cuando le pregunté a Santana si la podía traducir dijo que sí, pero en realidad nunca lo hizo, Santana no tiene idea del español, más que lo que nos ha enseñado Will, estoy seguro.

-Por qué no se lo proponemos a Will y a ver qué dice, no me parece mala idea, pero también es arriesgado-. Me quitó una pelusa de la camisa y me acomodó la moica.  
-Vuelve a hacer eso-.  
-Hacer qué?-.  
-Tocarme el cabello-. Lo hizo y cerré los ojos.  
-Cuando me tocan el cabello me quedo dormido, sabías?-.  
-No-.  
-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, cuando quieras dormirme, sólo acaríciame el cabello y seré como un gatito-. Me vio con ternura ahora ella.  
-Aw, eso es lindo en un hombre-.  
-Rachel? He querido hacerte una pregunta muy particular, sólo que no sé cómo abordarla, no sé si te vaya a apenar o a enojar-.  
-Es muy privada?-.  
-Quizás-. Volví a encogerme de hombros. –Pero tienes la opción de no contestarla-.  
-Oooookay-. Me vio extraño y se inclinó hacia mí.  
-Ya que tienes dos padres… que vives en un ambiente abierto a la homosexualidad… no has querido… experimentar con una mujer o… sentido algo por alguna?-. Se puso completamente roja y se alejó de mí, luego palideció y perdimos contacto visual, creo que hasta empezó a sudar.  
-Afectaría la forma en la que me ves si te digo la verdad?-. Negué con la cabeza –Siempre he querido saber cómo es besar a una chica, no podría decir que me gustan en realidad… pero tengo esta curiosidad por… besar a una mujer-. Tragué saliva.  
-Y… mmm y por qué no lo has hecho?-.  
-Supongo que no he encontrado a alguna que… quiera hacer eso conmigo y pues, Finn no lo hubiera permitido-. _Yo lo hubiera hecho contigo, eso y más.  
_-Y aún quieres hacerlo?-.  
-Quieres ver que lo haga, verdad?-. No se sí estaba molesta.  
-Qué? No! Para nada, era curiosidad, ya lo dije; podrías besarte con Santana o Britt, incluso Demy y yo no me molestaría y ni siquiera estaría presente-. Volvió a fruncirme el ceño.  
-Eres tan extraño Quinton-. Se rió.  
-Baby, soy europeo, qué querías? Yo no me indignaría si me dijeras que eres bisexual-.  
-Y por qué habría de serlo? Alguien te ha dicho algo?-.  
-No, nadie me ha dicho nad; hay entonces algo que deban decirme?-. Bromeé.  
-Eres insoportable-. Dijo riendo –Haces preguntas bochornosas y no me puedo enojar contigo porque… no sé, simplemente no puedo; creo que si me tiraras slushies igual que lo hizo Quinn por mucho tiempo, tampoco me enojaría… no se qué tienen ustedes dos Fabrays-.  
-Sabes que yo no te hubiera hecho eso-.  
-No, no lo sé; pero sí eres más sensato que Quinn-.  
-Quinn es como yo, sólo que… tenía demasiados prejuicios-. Le toqué la nariz con mi dedo índice.  
-Entonces no es como tú-. Me contestó.

-Quién sabe-. Me recargué –Rach?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Ya tengo los boletos para la obra de danza moderna-.  
-En serio? Cuándo los compraste?-. Estaba entusiasmada.  
-Si, ayer después de dejarte en tu casa pasé al teatro y pues…-. Los saqué de la libreta, dos tiras de papel duro que anunciaban la entrada a mi primer cita con Rachel. Tomó los boletos y los vio.  
-No tienes idea de cuánto he querido ir-.  
-Quizás tenga una idea… y si es una combinación de baile moderno con la música de Karl Orff, pues… creo que yo estoy casi tan emocionado como tú-. Recordé el mail que le había mandado a Quinn contándole de nosotros –Y… ya te contestó Quinn?-.  
-Si, me dijo que…-.  
-Bien, todos guarden silencio, comenzaremos con la clase y ya saben que el que no esté callado se sale y se va a detención-. Maldito profesor!

Finn había estado bastante calmado, el lunes y martes no había dado muestras de querer agredirnos de nuevo, no había estado en Glee y cuando Kurt le preguntó si acaso se saldría el dijo que sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

No sentía tanta pena por él, después de todo fueron situaciones que él solo se buscó… él fue quien me hizo el camino más fácil hacia Rachel, después de haber pensado que acercarme a ella sería mucho más tardado y difícil, Finn prácticamente me la puso enfrente.

A la hora del almuerzo prefirió sentarse con los Jocks, lo que tenía desconcertados a algunos, a mí simplemente me aliviaba no tener que compartir la misma mesa que él a esa hora. Supuse que hoy no sería la excepción.

-Te veo en el almuerzo?-. Pregunté cuando salimos de la clase –No terminaste de contarme lo de Quinn-.  
-Si, nos vemos en el almuerzo-. Se despidió de mi con un movimiento de mano y se fue hacia su siguiente clase.

Caminé por los libros de la siguiente clase.

-Así que ese interés tuyo era nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry-. Así es, ahí estaba Kitty, parada frente a mí tapándome el paso. –Debo decir, que hubiera preferido a Demy…-.  
-Bueno, Finn ahora está soltero, quizás el pueda ser tu rey-.  
-Es un idiota, pero no es mala idea-. Me hice a un lado y la pasé, caminando hacia dónde tenía intenciones de ir.  
-Así podrás distraerlo con algo, estoy seguro que estaría más que contento por ser el Rey del baile por fin-.  
-Aunque me gustarías más tú… como que… te verías mejor en traje y moño y una linda corona en tu cabeza, te verías mucho mejor conmigo bailando el vals-. Llegué a mi locker.  
-Bueno, según tu perspectiva sí, según la mía no… ya te lo dije Kitty, no me interesa-. No estaba viéndola a la cara, tenía la vista al frente buscando lo que necesitaba.  
-Si dices que no continuaré con lo que empezó Quinn, llenar a hobbit de slushie-. Me congelé en mi lugar, me estaba amenazando? Volteé a verla por fin y cerré la puerta de mi locker con fuerza.  
-Tú haces eso y me encargaré de que aquellos que hayan sido tus cómplices terminen en el bote de basura por horas, me encargaré de que Sue te saque de los Cheerios-.  
-Tú no te hablas con ella, no podrías-. Me retaba.  
-Que no se te olvide que Quinn Fabray es mi prima y ella y Sue bien pudieron ser como madre e hija… un mail de ella a tu entrenadora y estarías fuera del equipo-. Se quedó callada.  
-No te creo-.  
-Ponme a prueba Kitty, tú le haces algo a Rachel y yo hago de tu vida un infierno, no me importa que seas mujer-. Wow, sentía que era Quinn quien hablaba, casi podía verme con las manos en mi cadera y la ceja levantada.

Me fui de ahí dejando a Kitty completamente enojada.

La conversación que tuve en el desayuno con Rachel no era nada que o supiera ya, claro está, en cuanto me había enterado que le había enviado un correo a Quinn llegué a casa y corrí al ordenador para saber qué era lo que había escrito y cómo lo había escrito.

_Hola Quinn._

_Bien, creo que tu petición de no casarme con Finn se ha hecho realidad; tuvimos un altercado mientras yo estaba desayunando con los chicos de Glee y con tu primo. Terminaron en golpes y por meterme a mi también me tocó un poco de eso; descuida, no fue Quinton quien lo hizo (él como todo un caballero me defendió) el que me golpeó –pero sin querer- fue Finn._

_He decidido darle una oportunidad a tu primo, supongo que no estaría mal, es un buen chico como dices y creo que podríamos hacer una buena pareja fuera y dentro del escenario. Ya vienen las regionales… no piensas venir a vernos? Sería muy lindo que vinieras a animarnos. _

_Finn ya no es el líder masculino, Quinton ganó la competencia, cuando está cantando es… como si lo disfrutara demasiado, a veces me recuerda a ti, pero él se ve con más naturalidad, quizás porque no le importa el qué dirán, no me lo tomes a mal, tú eres una buena cantante, me encantaba verte al frente del salón._

_Ojalá pudieras venir pronto. _

_Rahchel (*)_

Aunque Rachel estaba dándome una oportunidad, era evidente que aún quería saber qué pasaba con Quinn, necesitaba saber quizás lo que sentía, si podría olvidarse de ella. Parecía que entre líneas volvía a implorar que fuera a visitarlos.

De haber sido posible, si yo fuera como un licántropo que se transforma a su conveniencia, me hubiera transformado en Quinn desde que me enteré de sus sentimientos por ella y quizás seríamos mucho más cariñosas de lo que somos ahora, siendo Quinton.

Con seguridad las cosas serían distintas… quizás mejores que ahora… pero entre el hubiera y lo que realmente es hay un gran trecho, así que pensarlo no me hará Quinn de nuevo.

_Rachel:_

_Es bueno saber que ya no estás comprometida con él, lamento que haya tenido que ser bajo esas circunstancias, Finn no era particularmente violento físicamente pero también creo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a serlo. Quinton me dio su versión de los hechos y si las cosas sucedieron como él las contó entonces realmente fue mejor que terminaran._

_También sabía que es el líder masculino, ya sabes que él y yo nos contamos casi todo, es como mi hermano, no sé si le quiero más que a mi propia hermana, verás que estarán bien, dale una buena oportunidad, déjalo que te muestre cómo es una relación sin celos, sin burlas, sin presiones._

_No creo que pueda ir para las regionales, las cosas por acá siguen bastante ocupadas, no puedo darme abasto con la escuela y con Cameron, nos llevamos bastante bien, salimos mucho y creo que me estoy enamorando rápidamente. _

_Te voy a ser sincera, no sé si alguna vez vuelva, realmente lo dudo, estoy construyendo una mejor vida acá, conociendo muchas cosas nuevas. _

_En dado caso quiero que sepas que podemos ser amigas y que cualquier consejo que quieras o cualquier cosa que necesites contarme estaré ahí para ti. No prometo contestarte en seguida, podría tardar uno o dos días, sobre todo contando el cambio de horario y las cosas que tengo por hacer acá… pero podría leerte con bastante gusto si así lo quieres._

_Con cariño, Quinn._

Xxxxx

Después de afeitarme me pongo loción y no puedo evitar quejarme por el ardor que siento. A veces odio demasiado tener que hacerlo así como odiaba afeitarme las piernas y las axilas.

El espejo está empañado por el vapor que se creó mientras me daba una ducha. No puedo verme el rostro pero estoy de buen humor y me pinto unos bigotes con el dedo índice, un monóculo y un cigarrillo delgado en la boca. Luego quito la humedad con la mano entera de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que se me ha enrojecido poco la piel, me sonrío antes de que el espejo vuelva a empañarse.

Saco un pantalón de vestir azul marino y le quito la etiqueta, es de los que me compró Judy cuando fuimos de compras por primera vez y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando recuerdo que un día después le dije que la ropa formal la estaba guardando para cuando tuviera mi cita con Rachel.

Me pongo los calzoncillos de color gris y luego me pongo los pantalones… por cierto, les había contado que mi habitación ya ha sido remodelada? Bueno, las paredes son grises con azul oscuro, me deshice del tocador de tres espejos y ahora sólo tengo uno sin espejo con madera color café oscuro, minimalista, lo mismo que los burós, los sillones los vendimos a un bazar y me compre un par de piel sintética y un puff, quitaron la alfombra y pusieron duela, así que ahora parece la habitación de un chico, dejé las fotografías, pero agregué unas estanterías para acomodar más cosas.

En fin, en lo que estábamos, me echo un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo dentro del closet, los pantalones me quedan bien y mi trasero no se ve para nada mal, me seco los pies y saco los zaparos tipo Oxford que compré ayer para la ocasión.

Saco también la camisa gris que aún tiene la etiqueta, me bajo el cierre y desabotono el pantalón para fajármela y esta vez en lugar de hacerme la moica hago una especie de experimento con la arte larga para no romper con la formalidad del vestuario.

Además, será hoy cuando seguramente Hiram me pase a su casa y me interrogue sobre las intenciones que tengo con su hija, seguramente me dirá algo de Finn que me incomode y luego llegará Leroy para intentar relajar a su esposo.

Antes no estaba nervioso, pero ahora que el momento de ir por Rachel se acerca, siento un mariposeo en el estómago y también siento las piernas como si fueran de goma, las palmas de las manos me sudan y tengo una sensación de náuseas que espero se me quite para cuando esté frente a su casa.

Los zapatos me remiten a los que usa Blaine, pero fuera de eso todo está bien, creo que me veo decente; me quité el arete de la nariz y me guardé el collar con el cráneo. Es mi favorito, no voy a quitármelo, sólo a ocultarlo por un rato.

Oigo que tocan a mi puerta.

-Adelante-. Mi madre se asoma y entra al cuarto, atrás de ella Santana y Britt.  
-Hijo te ves… guapísimo, estás radiante, brillas tanto… qué bueno que Rachel por fin se dio cuenta de que vales la pena-. Le sonreí.  
-Gracias mamá-. Volteé a verlas a ellas –Ustedes que piensan?-.  
-Fuera de los zapatos creo que estas perfecto-. Dijo Santana.  
-A mí me parece que te ves increíble-.  
-Gracias Britt-. Le sonreí a ella también. Luego respiré profundo y solté el aire audiblemente. –Estoy nervioso-. Confesé a las tres mujeres que estaban frente a mí.  
-Estarás bien-. Dijo mi madre.  
-Ya sabes, ábrele la puerta, escúchala si habla… ya sabemos que es difícil seguir lo que dice Berry porque habla hasta por los codos, pero supongo que eso ayudará-.  
-Y sé tan maravillosa como eres Quinn-. Dijo Britt, me enterneció que me llamara Quinn, creo que a sus ojos sigo siendo ella y eso me gustaba.  
-Vengan acá-. Dije con los brazos abiertos; las tres se pegaron a mi cuerpo y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.  
-Gracias por todo, en serio-. Dije sinceramente. Fruncí el ceño –Sólo vinieron a desearme suerte?-.  
-Estábamos por el vecindario y creímos que sería bueno traerte pociones mágicas y patas de conejo para que no eches a perder tu cita con Berry-. Dijo Santana bromeando.  
-Tú sabes que sí lo hicimos solo para desearte suerte… y bueno, ver qué ropa te pondrías para la cita-. Me reí.  
-Qué opinan del cabello?-.  
-Está bien, realmente temíamos que fueras a usar tu moica-. Judy asentía con rapidez atrás de Santana apoyando lo que decía.  
-Nah, soy chico pero aún tengo sentido por la moda-. Vi el reloj. –Y ahora debo marcharme-. Caminé a la salida tomando las llaves del auto del escritorio.  
-No lo eches a perder!-. Grito Judy.  
-No soy Russell!-. Grité de vuelta y escuché tenuemente las risas de mi madre y mis amigas por la respuesta que le había dado.

Necesito música que me relaje, así que recuerdo una canción que escuché en la película de Chloe, recuerdo que la había visto porque tengo un algo por Julianne Moore y por Amanda y definitivamente quería ver esa escena donde se acuestan, aún recuerdo que retrocedí la escena miles de veces cual chico adolescente solo que entonces seguía siendo chica.

La banda se llama Raised By Swans y estoy de antojo de escuchar We were Young y Longer Shadows, Shorter Days. Eran sin lugar a dudas buenas canciones de una muy buena banda y cantarlas en el auto me subiría la seguridad, apostaba porque cuando me bajara del Beetle estaría mas seguro de mí mismo y lo que podría hacer en esta cita y aún más con los padres de Rachel.

Yo tenía que estar puntual, pero ella no lo estaría, no necesitaba conocerla demasiado como para saber que siendo chica vanidosa estaría vuelta loca viendo qué ropa usar y cómo maquillarse, así que estaba seguro de que al llegar, ella estaría aun en ropa interior o con la toalla envuelta aún en su (delicioso) cuerpo.

Entonces toqué el timbre, recordé si me había puesto desodorante, sí, lo había hecho, también había usado ese perfume Calvin Klein que tanto le gusta a Rachel.

Bueno, respiro profundo de nuevo y toco el timbre… tardan medio minuto en atender la puerta y es precisamente Hiram quien me recibe.

-Quinton; la puntualidad es una gran virtud-. Dijo mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.  
-Pienso igual que usted señor Berry, el tiempo es preciado-.  
-Pasa-. Se hace a un lado como aquella vez que me invitó a entrar y me señaló con el brazo que me dirigiera a la sala.

Ahora que estaba un poco más atento a la casa vi que la decoración era exquisita, también tenía muebles minimalistas y era blanca en su mayoría, había fotos de los tres por doquier y tenían en una esquina los premios ganados por Rachel, olía a canela, haciendo el ambiente más relajado, sonaba una música de piano pero a un volumen moderado.

-Tienen una linda casa-. Dije con toda honestidad.  
-Te gusta? La decoramos Leroy y yo; hemos hecho unos cambios a lo largo del tiempo en el que ha crecido Rachel, claro, antes teníamos las esquinas de las mesas de cristal con envolturas de bolsas de burbujas, luego que dejó de tirar las papillas volvimos a poner las alfombras y así hasta que dejó de ser su casa y se convirtió en la de los tres-.

Yo sonreía, estaba imaginando a Rachel de pequeña y me causaba mucha ternura verla caminando por la casa en pañales y con chupón en la boca; cómo sé que usaba chupón? Porque hay bastantes fotos de ella por la sala con un chupete de color rojo o rosa, morado o verde.

-Lindos zapatos por cierto-. Dijo con la mirada en mis pies.  
-No estaba seguro de ponérmelos, los compré ayer… creí que serían demasiado… pero gracias-. Sentí la garganta seca.  
-Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?-.  
-Jugo, por favor-.  
-Manzana o mango?-.  
-Mango-. Se levantó del sillón y desapareció en la cocina; aproveché para limpiarme las manos en el pantalón y volví a recargar los codos en las rodillas y entrelacé mis manos.  
-Aquí tienes-.  
-Gracias-. Di un sorbo y tan frío como estaba el jugo me quitó el calor que me estaba dando por los nervios. Hiram volvió a ver e reloj.  
-Cómo van las heridas?-. Preguntó.  
-Oh van mejor, el labio ya no sangra tanto y la nariz parece que va bien…-.  
-Y puedes manejar con la mano así?-. Señaló la férula.  
-Es lo bueno de tener un coche automático-. Asintió y nos quedamos en silencio un rato.  
-Vaya, si Rachel no se apura perderán la función, iré a presionarla-. Le sonreí divertido.  
-Sí, esperemos que no falte mucho para que esté lista-. Le di otro trago al jugo.  
-Por cierto, muchas gracias-. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Por?-.  
-Por defenderla de Finn, pero sobre todo por quitárselo de encima a mi bebé, si ha de casarse con alguien, que no sea Fin Hudson-. Me reí un poco.  
-Bueno, de nada… supongo-. Me encogí de hombros y Hiram subió las escaleras.

Cinco minutos más tarde escuché pasos en las escaleras, me bebí el jugo de golpe y volví a limpiarme las manos en el pantalón. Me levanté y me vi en un espejo que tenían en una vitrina, tipo trinchador. El cabello estaba bien, la camisa seguía bien acomodada.

-Hola tú-. Escuché a Rachel. Cuando volteé me quedé sin aliento. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido color azul marino. –Vaya, nos pusimos de acuerdo con el color de la ropa-.  
-Sí…-. Seguía sin aliento –Em, estás lista?-. Asintió. Me metí la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saqué una pequeña cajita de color dorado –Recueras el regalo del que te hablé en la mañana?-.  
-Ajá-. Tenía los ojos puestos en ella.  
-Bueno, aquí está-. La tomó y la abrió, se dio cuenta de que era una estrella en una cadena de plata –No-no… no sabía si preferías la plata o el oro… pero supongo que un regalo en plata te sería mucho más… cómodo de recibir-.  
-Es perfecta Quinton-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, una enorme sonrisa, la que extrañaba tanto.

Me dio el colgante y se levantó el cabello dándome la espalda. Dios, cuanto amaba su cuello, quise besarlo en ese instante.

-Listo, ya está-. Caminamos a la puerta y hacia el coche.

En el trayecto hablamos de glee y de las regionales de nuevo. Me mencionó que estaba cada vez más nerviosa por la audición para NYADA, las ganas que tenía de que Kurt fuera con ella y comenzó a hacer planes para cuando estuviéramos uno cerca del otro en la universidad.

Me hablaba de tickets para tren, de rutas, de horarios y distancias y yo la escuchaba atento y divertido porque en realidad sí podía imaginarlo en mi mente.

Sí me veía yendo a visitarla a NYADA, quedándome en su dormitorio o quizás en el piso que rentara en la ciudad. O ella viniendo a Yale, quedándose conmigo, dormir con ella, abrazarla la noche entera.

En verdad que adoraba esos planes.

-Qué emoción!-. Dijo cuando estábamos en nuestros asientos –Gracias por cumplirme el capricho-. Me reí.  
-Venga, era una mejor idea, en el cine no hay películas que valgan la pena-. Se recargó en mi hombro y me tomó de la mano.  
-Cómo ha tomado Demy el hecho de que ahora estamos intentando algo tú y yo?-. Me recargué en su cabeza.  
-Está bastante contenta con el asunto, después de todo fue ella quien me dijo que prefería que siguiéramos siendo amigos así que no creo que tenga demasiada bronca-.  
-Y Kitty?-.  
-Kitty es otro cuento, claro… pero espero se quede tranquila-. Tuve ganas de besarle la coronilla… lo hice.

Ver la combinación de baile moderno con una música tan antigua como lo era la obra de Carmina Burana era… asombroso. En varias ocasiones mi piel se erizaba y creía que iba a quedarme sin aliento; Rachel estaba atenta a lo que veía, parecía que no iba ni a parpadear.

En algunos momentos me apretaba la mano sin darse cuenta, y luego al voltear a verla tragaba saliva, ausente de que la estaba observando.

Y cuando terminó y los actores se pusieron al frente del escenario para las ovaciones y demás Rachel se puso enseguida de pie y aplaudió con muchas ganas, si no hubiera sido tan formal el asunto estoy seguro que hubiera chiflado.

En el auto, cuando íbamos al restaurante iba completamente entusiasmada hablando de los movimientos de las bailarinas, de los músculos de los bailarines, de la sincronización en cada paso; el conjunto de ellos con la música y lo mismo que había pensado yo, cómo algo tan antiguo se había mezclado con una forma tan moderna de modo que había quedado maravillosamente deslumbrante.

De nuevo estaba atento a todo lo que tenía que decirme.

-Sabes?-. Dijo –Me gusta mucho que me escuches, aparte de mis padres poca gente lo hace-.  
-Bueno, hablas mucho-. Bromeé –Pero todo lo que hablas me parece interesante y por eso te escucho, no lo hago por quedar bien contigo, sino porque de verdad quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir-. Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla. –Si te pido un beso en los labios… me lo darías?-. asintió.

Nos acercamos y volvimos a besarnos como lo hicimos en el campo de Football; me perdí en el beso, me perdí tanto que no desperté sino hasta que alguien tocó su claxon y me gritó una maldición.

Nos echamos a reír y yo arranqué fascinado por cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos, nunca me iba a cansar de besarla.

La hostess nos asignó nuestra mesa.

-Mesa para dos-. Dije y me parecía tan ajeno, como de sueño. Mesa para dos… yo con Rachel Barbra Berry en una cita, cenando los dos solos con aspiraciones a ser pareja. Pff nada podía ser más perfecto.

Siempre quise decir mesa para dos, como Jack Dawson siempre quiso besar la mano de una dama en la película Titanic.

-…Entonces todos estábamos cantando y bailando en el sótano de mi casa, así como está el sótano en casa de tú tía… bueno, ya algún día te invitaré a pasar allá. El punto es que para la madrugada todos estábamos bastante ebrios y Santana lloraba por una cosa, Britt estaba subida en la lavadora bailando sin playera mientras Artie le tiraba dinero-. Me estaba contando la fiesta que había hecho en su casa, yo ya sabía lo que había sucedido, pero lo estaba contando de una forma tan agradable que me estaba haciendo reír bastante.

Que me contara las cosas desde su perspectiva era sin duda muy interesante.

-…Luego Quinn se peleaba con Puck por cómo quedó su cuerpo después del embarazo-. Me tensé en el asiento… -Pero honestamente a mi el cuerpo de Quinn me parecía precioso… Mercedes… dios! Mercedes reía tan fuerte y Tina le hacía segunda… definitivamente fue una gran fiesta-.  
-Lo creo-. Estábamos a la mitad de la cena pero comíamos y conversábamos con naturalidad.  
-Y las fiestas allá, cómo eran?-.  
-Prácticamente lo mismo solo que sin karaoke y con mucha marihuana-. Dejó de masticar.  
-Fumas marihuana-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-No, sólo fumo tabaco-. Vi que se relajaba.  
-Las fiestas eran como en el programa de SKINS?-. Tuve que recordar los pocos capítulos que había visto.  
-Si, algo así… menos clasificación C y más clasificación B-15, pero sí, algo así-. Me sonrió.  
-Apuesto a que tenías muchas chicas detrás de ti-.  
-No, bueno… quizás… no lo sé-.  
-No extrañas estar allá?-. _no, nunca estuve allá._  
-En realidad no, aquí he conocido gente que vale la pena… sobre todo que… pues, aquí estas tú-. Agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.  
-Eres así de lindo gracias a tu madre o a tu padre?-.  
-Supongo que a mi madre-.

Cuando la cena terminó y fue momento de llevarla de nuevo a casa yo sentía que la noche había pasado como un holograma, había pasado en verdad?

Sí, la mano de Rachel sobre mi pierna era prueba de ello, sólo esperaba que no la subiera más porque estaba empezando a sentir cosas en partes donde no debía sentirlas por el momento. Quizás si la bajara más hacia la rodilla y menos hacia mi entrepierna todo estaría de maravilla.

Estacioné el auto frente a su casa, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y las luces del segundo piso estaban encendidas, eso quería decir que ni Hiram ni Leroy estaban aún presionando porque Rachel entrara, tampoco estarían husmeando por detrás de las cortinas, o al menos eso esperaba.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y volteé a verla.

-Gracias por esta noche Rach-. Me sonrió.  
-Gracias a ti y gracias por la estrella que me regalaste-.  
-Es para que no olvides a dónde perteneces y lo que puedes lograr; creo en ti, sé que vas a lograrlo, sé que Carmen te aceptará-. Jugó con su manga.  
-Eso espero-.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, no decíamos nada pero no hacía falta. Necesitaba besarla de nuevo.

-Quiero besarte otra vez-. Dije con toda sinceridad.  
-Yo quiero lo mismo-. Contestó.

Volvimos a acercarnos como cuando estábamos en el semáforo, sólo que ahora no habría autos que nos sacaran de nuestro trance.

Sentí su lengua con la mía y sus manos en mi rostro y en mi pierna, me dio un apretón y yo sentía que no podía contenerme más. Gimió un poco en mi boca, no había hecho nada, no la había acariciado en ningún lugar pero supuse que había sido involuntario.

El beso se tornó apasionado y el calor en mi cuerpo comenzó a subir. Parecía que me estaba intoxicando de ella, había soñado tantas veces con besarla de este modo frente a su casa, después de dejarla de una encantadora cita… y estaba pasando. Su mano subió un poco más.

Brinqué y me separé. Le sonreí apenado y estaba seguro que tenía la cara roja.

-Bueno definitivamente no necesito pensar en el cartero pero…-.  
-Dios lo lamento… no quise hacerlo-. Negué con la cabeza.  
-Descuida… es sólo que si hubiéramos seguido… no estoy tan seguro de que hubiera podido parar-.  
-Me pasa igual…-.  
-P-p-pero no voy a presionar-. Estaba refiriéndome al sexo.  
-Te creo; descuida, a ti no te haré esperar hasta los veinticinco-. Tragué saliva. Gracias dios! –Ahora debo irme-.

Bajamos del auto y la acompañé a la puerta, cuando nos despedimos volvimos a besarnos del mismo modo y sólo nos separamos cuando de verdad sentí que Little Quinton comenzaba a ponerse extraño.

Era demasiado sentir sus senos contra mi pecho y su centro con mi centro… me estaba mareando de tantas sensaciones.

La abracé fuerte y la cargué, olí su cabello y luego la puse en el piso.

-Te veo mañana-. Tenía las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas.  
-Si, hasta mañana-.

Abrió la puerta y se giró a mi, se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo y volvió a besarme. Entre más me besara de ese modo, más perdería el control y me sería difícil soltarla, lo mismo le estaba pasando a ella.

-Bien… ahora sí… ahora sí debo entrar o…-. Dijo.  
-Lo sé-.

Cerró la puerta y me marché… pff, el mejor día de mi vida!


	15. Novios

**Que divertido leer sus reviews, gracias a las que dejan uno cada capítulo :D Me encanta ver todos los comentarios que hemos logrado hasta ahora, eso motiva mucho a un escritor; es muy entretenido ver a las que quieren más Quitty y las que agradecen que ya no hay. Por ahí hay una Guest que me pregunta si sé Alemán… poco, al menos allá no me muero de hambre :P, aunque nunca he ido.**

* * *

Estoy modorro, completamente modorro; después de haber terminado mis deberes sentí que las pilas se me bajaban casi hasta el agotamiento.

No pasó nada fuera de lo rutinario en la preparatoria: acompañar a clases a Rach, ir a las mías, desayunar con los de Glee y ahora se nos han unido las amigas de Demy a las que dice: he dejado muy abandonadas; ir a glee para escuchar las cosas que tenga que decir Will y de regreso a casa.

Hablando de él… dijo que tomaría en consideración que cantemos en otro idioma aunque sea una de las canciones, la otra podría ser algo más 'amable' para los escuchas de las regionales.

Sigo con los ojos cerrados, si los abro me arden y me es imposible mantenerlos así. Me los tallo y luego dejo caer mis brazos a los lados, parece que soy un naufrago flotando en mi cama, gruño e intento moverme, pero aunque hice un poco de esfuerzo con el abdomen sé que no me moví ni un centímetro.

Abro un ojo y veo el reloj digital que tengo sobre el buró, son las cinco de la tarde y vuelvo a querer moverme… pero otra vez no logro moverme.

Recuerdo la cita que tuve con Rachel, fue perfecta, fue como la había imaginado, tal y como la quería, incluso los besos del final (que aunque nunca los imaginé tan apasionados para la primer cita) me parecen de ensueño, irremediablemente mágicos y siento cosquillas en el estómago y sonrío.

Al fin sé cómo son esos besos con Rachel, ya dejé de imaginarme sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, dejé de imaginar sus manos en mi rostro manteniéndome en mi lugar para besarnos, dejé de imaginar los abrazos fuertes, su mano entre la mía y sus juegos pícaros de poner su mano donde no debe.

Rachel, la Rachel que yo conocía, o creía conocer se llevaba las cosas con calma, pero hasta Puck me ha contado que en poco tiempo el tuvo la oportunidad de estar en su cama para una sesión de besos. Evito los celos aunque no del todo, no es lindo imaginar a Rachel con Puck, sobre todo porque Rachel es la mujer que amo y Puck es el padre de mi hijo… entonces pensarlo e imaginarlo es más bien… bizarro? Incomodo? Quizás ambas.

Los últimos dos días parece que he flotado en una nube, siento como… si estuviera borracho, que lo veo todo lejano e irreal, como en cámara lenta… y todo se lo debemos a la enana; los químicos en mi cerebro están trabajando al mil y esta sensación de estupidez me invade de una forma que no sé describir.

Sé que aun le preocupa Finn, pero cuando me mira y me sonríe, que sus ojos brillan cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo o que siento su mano en la mía, me doy cuenta de que está cómoda con la decisión que tomó; quiero apostar que su alma ya reconoció a la mía aunque por un momento la confundí con eso del cambio de cuerpo.

No hicimos planes para este fin de semana, ella dijo que me llamaría porque tenía extracurriculares y no sabría a qué hora se desocuparía; así que espero paciente por su llamada o por su mensaje.

Pareciera que la consola de videojuegos me llamara, pero mis extremidades siguen sin reaccionar, al menos ya abrí los ojos y volteo hacia afuera para ver cómo se mueven las ramas del árbol que está cercano a mi ventana.

Antes escapaba por ahí para salir con Santana y con Britt, antes, cuando Russell aún estaba en esta casa y quería hacer de ella un condenado convento o una prisión. Lo extraño… y no lo extraño.

Es como si todo lo que construimos como padre e hija se hubiera esfumado cuando me embaracé de Beth; es verdad que cometí una gran estupidez, que nunca debí de haberme acostado con Puck, pero jamás admiró mi decisión de seguir adelante con ella y dar a luz aunque después me fuera a "deshacer" de mi hija. Nunca se sentó a pensar cómo era que me sentía yo con todo eso y lo difícil que fue para mí vivir en otro lado, tener tantas emociones, sufrir de ese modo.

Aún así me las arreglé para salir adelante y volví a escalar en la cadena, de modo que no sólo recuperé mi figura sino que también volví a ser la capitana de las porristas y ese esfuerzo él jamás lo vio.

Si creía que el divorcio lo haría más sensible y atento a las demás personas me equivoqué total y completamente.

Muchas veces quise buscarlo para hablar y arreglar las cosas, no es que tengamos miles de padres por ahí o no es que vayas a la tienda y compres uno nuevo para reemplazar al que te dejó atrás, las cosas así no funcionan, sería muy fácil, pero no es así.

Lo extraño, pero ahora ya sería inútil buscarlo para arreglar las cosas; y no lo extraño porque sé que no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Por fin me animo a levantarme, ya que se me quitó la flojera y me puedo mover me tallo los ojos y me rasco la cabeza con mis diez uñas a modo de masaje, me levantó y me quedo sentado en la cama. Quizás vea una película o juegue un poco, Judy está fuera con James (como ya se está haciendo costumbre) y me ha dicho que la próxima cita será una cita de tres; yo aún no sé si quiero conocer más a profundidad a este tipo.

Escucho el timbre y me decido por fin a quitar mi trasero del colchón, me estiro hacia arriba, sintiendo como se despiertan mis músculos, luego me pongo los tennis y bajo las escaleras gritando que ya voy, la casa es grande y espero que quien quiera que esté afuera me escuche.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo (bueno bueno, al menos para mí) junto con Milla, Amanda, Julianne, Megan, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley…

-Decidí venir en lugar de llamarte-. Tiene en cabello mojado, seguramente se dio una ducha en sus clases de baile o en donde sea que estaba. Le sonrío ampliamente.  
-Es bueno que lo hayas hecho-. Me hago a un lado para que pase y tomo su mochila –Yo me acabo de despertar de mi siesta-. Le señalo que suba a mi habitación.  
-Cuánto tiempo dormiste? Te envidio-.  
-Una hora-. No puedo evitar subir la mirada y observar su trasero.  
-Lo recomendable es dormir cuarenta y cinco minutos; pero hay gente que con cinco o diez tiene para descansar-. Se para fuera de la habitación y la vuelvo a invitar con la mano para que pase.  
-Creo que yo no puedo recargar mis energías con tan poco tiempo-. Dejo su mochila en la silla del escritorio y la sigo al sillón.

Me acuesto en sus piernas y ella en seguida me acaricia el cabello, sonrío contento y cierro los ojos.

-Vas a dormirme si sigues de ese modo, ya lo sabes-. Su mano se detiene.  
-Es que me gusta tu cabello-.  
-A mí me gusta el tuyo-. Abro los ojos. Creo que el look que más me ha gustado de Rach fue el del semestre pasado.  
-Ya pensaste en alguna canción en otro idioma para las regionales?-. Me levanto y me le quedo viendo.  
-No… pero podría ver qué tengo por ahí a ver si algo nos gusta-.  
-Por dios no salgas con Rammstein o algo de eso que escuchas tan extraño, cómo dices que se llama el género?-.  
-Industrial-. Me hace cara de no querer escucharlo nunca más y yo me río.  
-Venga, no es malo-.  
-No, no es malo, es pésimo-. Me acerco a ella y le doy un pico, luego me levanto y abro la gaveta de los discos.  
-Podemos cantar a Lacrimosa-. Bromeo, ni siquiera tengo tantos discos de ellos.  
-No sé ni siquiera quienes son-.  
-Bueno… conozco música decente, Silbermond son alemanes y son como… rock bastante ligero, algo así como es Flyleaf-. Me ve y me voltea los ojos.  
-Quinton no conozco a ninguno de los que me dices-. Se para y me abraza por detrás, siento su mejilla sobre mi espalda.  
-Pero te los enseñaré, así verás que hay mucho más allá de lo que para el club glee es "cantable"-.

Saco varios discos para ver qué me ofrecen.

-El punto es Rach, que al menos yo estaría harto de escuchar a Selena Gomez o Katy Perry o todos a los que han cantado en las regionales; digo, no tendría ya suficiente con encender el radio y escucharlas como para que aparte un coro de cierta escuela me la vuelva a cantar?-.  
-Pero nunca lo hemos hecho y no sé si eso agrade a los jueces-.  
-Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es que no les agrade porque no saben lo que dice la letra, podemos imprimir dípticos con la traducción… no saldría muy caro si lo hacemos en papel bond-.  
-Te esfuerzas mucho por la competencia-. Me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.  
-Quiero que ganemos-. Saqué una caja –Qué te parece Émilie Simon?-.  
-Tampoco la conozco-.  
-Eso es imposible-. Digo indignado, pero bromeando.  
-Deja de ser así conmigo y muéstrame las canciones-. Me pega en el brazo y regresa a sentarse en el sillón.

Le pongo Durch die Nacht de Silbermond y también la de Bel Amour de Emilie Simon. En ésta última hay una parte en la que estoy segura que la voz de Rachel estaría perfecta, no le sale mal el francés así que supongo que estaría bastante bien en ella.

Ya no recordaba lo que decían las canciones, por supuesto que no hablo otro idioma aparte del inglés y un poco del español que nos da Shuester, así que nos pongo la letra en la laptop y leemos con atención lo que dicen, no le parecen mal, pero le gustaría que lo platicáramos con nuestros compañeros para ver qué dicen ellos; no parece mala idea que alguno de los que toca el piano acompañe a Rachel.

Tenemos que impresionar a los jueces, Vocal Adrenaline siempre sale con un sinfín de bailarines que se saben la coreografía más que su propio cumpleaños el de su madre, se mueven por el escenario como si fuera de ellos y no conformes con eso son increíbles, hacen piruetas en el aire… y nosotros creemos que con salir al escenario con una coreografía simplona vamos a ganar?

Hasta ahora ha sido un milagro que pasemos a las nacionales con lo que hemos presentado; sí, la voz de Rachel es magnífica, y la presencia que tiene cuando está frente al público es indescriptible, pero fuera de ahí no hacemos nada que de verdad valga tanto la pena… o al menos ese ha sido mi parecer desde que entré al club.

Terminamos de escuchar las canciones.

-Me convencen. Dice –Pero necesitamos ver qué opinan los demás-.  
-O podemos cantar esta-. Le pongo 'The Trial" de Pinkfloyd ya que lo habían mencionado con anterioridad y le pongo también el video. –Tú te vistes de la cosita que sale con tacones, yo salgo desnudo, Santana puede ser la cosa larga con piernas rara y a Mercedes la ponemos de la madre-.

Comienza la canción y yo le canto, se me queda viendo extraño pero se divierte, frunce el ceño cuando llego a la parte donde dicen que me han encontrado con las manos en la masa demostrando sentimientos de naturaleza casi humana y luego me muevo como loco por el tapete haciendo más pantomima de la que quisiera.

Termino agitado y me siento a su lado respirando con dificultad. _Quinton Fabray tienes que dejar de fumar… seh, en unos diez años, con gusto._

-A mi padre le gustaba mucho y cuando era pequeño me sentaba a ver el concierto en vivo donde salen con botargas enormes y canta Cindy Lauper y artistas de esa época, Sinead O'Connor, etc. Entonces digamos que le tengo cariño al disco de The Wall-.  
-Yo cuando era pequeña tenía una grabadora con micrófono de color rosa que aparte tenía brillantes; era feliz con ella y la llevaba a todos lados-. Así que ya nos estamos poniendo confidentes.  
-Qué más me puedes contar?-. Pregunté. Estas eran cosas que ignoraba de ella y las quería saber.  
-Ok, esto es asqueroso pero prefiero contártelo yo a que te lo cuente papi cuando vuelvas a ir a la casa-. Es bueno saber que tiene en mente que vaya de nuevo a su casa.  
-Bien, te escucho-.  
-Cuando tenía un año mis padres compraron una alfombra hermosa que les había costado mucho, no estaban muy seguros de dejarla en la sala porque yo iba a crecer y podría mancharla, pero vieron que era muy organizada desde entonces y decidieron dejarla ahí. Cuando cumplí cinco años me dio una gripa con tos horrible, así que el doctor me recetó un jarabe que sabía horrendo.

Creo que ya sabía por dónde iba su anécdota.

-Entonces mis padres me dieron el jarabe en la cocina y me dio muchísimo asco, así que corrí lejos de ellos y estúpidamente vomité todo en la alfombra-. Me eché a reír. –Pero eso no es todo, como parecía interminable mi papá puso las manos para que no siguiera vomitando en ella-. Y luego puse cara de asco.  
-Puaj! No creo que hubiera podido hacer eso yo si tú fueras mi hija-.  
-Estoy segura-. Reía por mi reacción –Tú tienes algo que contarme así?-. Me quedé pensando.  
-Si, creo que tenía la misma edad que tú… y fuimos a visitar a los abuelos de unos tíos… ya sé, ni siquiera había real parentesco con ellos pero de todas formas los visitábamos al menos dos veces al año… como sea, tenían un jardín muy peculiar con flores, plantas y cactus; estaba afuera jugando solo cuando me llamó la atención un cactus pequeñito que parecía que tenía pelitos rubios en el. Pensé que se sentiría como apretar las patitas de un gato-.

Se echó a reír tan fuerte que comencé a reírme por ella.

-Entonces lo apreté con mi mano entera pero yo no sabía que eso no eran pelillos sino espinas… así que mi madre pasó buena parte de la tarde quitándome las espinas con unas pinzas a contra luz. Fue la experiencia más traumática de mi vida-.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan raro-.  
-Es parte de mi encanto primor-. Dije en tono seductor, pero sabía que no era en serio.  
-Quinton?-. La seriedad de su tono de voz me puso nervioso.  
-Dime?-.  
-Por qué contigo me siento tan cómoda? Como que puedo ser yo, simplemente yo y a ti no te molesta-. Suspiro, cómo puedo responder a eso?  
-Supongo que se debe precisamente a que conmigo puedes ser Rache Barbra Berry. Y si soy sincero, me gusta saber eso-.

Se acercó a mí y me besó, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje más hacia mi, lo suficiente para que nuestros pechos se juntaran.

En un segundo su respiración se aceleró y la mía no fue la excepción, volvíamos a besarnos como el día en el que tuvimos nuestra primer cita.

No sé explicarlo, y estoy seguro de que ella tampoco, pero cuando estamos juntos es imposible no tocarnos aunque sea sólo para tomarnos de la mano; pero ahora que las cosas suben de tono, que el calor va creciendo dentro de nuestros cuerpos es como si… la mente se nos nublara y no tuviéramos noción de nada más que de las hormonas que hacen que nos hierva la sangre.

No puedo creer cómo nuestra libido crece y crece con cada beso que nos damos, al paso que vamos llegaremos a segunda base en menos de lo que creo.

Quizás sea porque ya estuvo con Finn que sabe cómo funcionan las cosas respecto al sexo, que no está tan nerviosa acerca de por ejemplo, quedar embarazada o que le duela tener relaciones, supongo que siente que ya que no esperó a los veinticinco sería absurdo abstenerse tanto.

Seré sincero… o en este caso: sincera. Una vez que estuve con Puck fue como si un Switch se me hubiera encendido y entonces me era mucho más difícil soportar o aguantar esos impulsos. No nos engañemos, la mayoría somos seres sexuales y si al menos no practican la masturbación antes o después de acostarse por primera vez con alguien, seguramente sí sienten la necesidad de hacerlo de vez en cuando, por lo menos aseguro que un par de días están que ni ustedes se aguantan.

Bueno, así estaba yo siendo Quinn y así estoy ahora siendo Quinton. Claro, como Quinton podría decirse que sigo siendo "virgen", lo que sucedió con Kitty no cuenta y venga que me costó un trabajo inmenso no hacérselo en ese preciso momento; creo que nunca he tenido más autocontrol en toda mi condenada vida.

Y entre tanta verborrea me doy cuenta que me estoy excitando, me estoy excitando muchísimo; pero no soy eyaculador precoz como Finn. Lo único que me abochorna es que Rachel se dé cuenta con tan solo bajar la mirada a mi entrepierna.

Quiero pensar en algo que no me excite, pensar quizás en que estoy besando a… Sue. Pero por dios que hacerlo es un desperdicio de lo que está pasando en estos momentos, yo quiero concentrarme en Rachel y sólo en ella sin consecuencias bochornosas.

Malditos hombres y sus penes! Era tan sencillo besar a alguien y ponerte tan caliente que creías que ibas a perder la conciencia pero que tu compañero no se diera cuenta, tan sencillo cuando era mujer.

La acuesto en el sillón, estoy casi sobre ella, hago fuerza en mis brazos, piernas y abdomen para que nuestros centros no vuelvan a juntarse, sino perdería el control.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda e involuntariamente sube las caderas un poco, no puedo evitar un gemido de placer y mi mente se nubla un poco más… no en realidad, mucho, mucho más.

Ahora lo único que quiero es sentir su cuerpo entero bajo el mío, así que dejo de hacer fuerzas y me caigo un poco sobre su cuerpo, lo necesario para no aplastarla… y entonces ella gime cuando siente lo que tengo dentro de los pantalones.

No puedo más, los quiero fuera, quiero los pantalones en mis tobillos y su falda subida hasta su cintura. Pero no me atrevo a tocarla más allá de lo permitido: los brazos, el cuello y la cara.

Quisiera tener sus senos en mis manos al menos por encima de la playera pero ella no dice nada y yo temo preguntar porque no hace ni una semana que comenzamos a salir; es normal que vayamos tan rápido? He escuchado que algunas parejas así van de rápido… pero nosotros no somos pareja aún.

Mete los dedos índices a las presillas del pantalón y me jala hacia ella, adivinen, sí, volvemos a hacer contacto en las partes que nos están volviendo locos. Mis labios están en su cuello, en su oreja, le muerdo el lóbulo y vuelve a gemir un poco, apenas audible, regreso a sus labios y su lengua me busca desesperada.

Siento que me jala la playera hacia arriba y me hinco en el sillón para quitármela, no sé si era eso lo que quería hacer pero el calor en esta habitación es mil grados mas alta que cuando entramos; me acaricia el abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos y veo que se lame los labios, nunca la había visto con las pupilas tan dilatadas.

Tengo una mano en sus costillas, masajeando en círculos su piel, el otro brazo lo uso para no caer completamente sobre su cuerpo. Puedo tocar la orilla de su bra y comienzo a salivar más de la cuenta.

-Creo que…-. Comienzo a decir con la respiración agitada –Creo que debemos detenernos… o no podré hacerlo-.  
-Ni yo-. Me dice entre besos.  
-Pero es que tampoco quiero detenerme-. Y Seguimos besándonos, me animo a rozar apenas su seno con la palma de mi mano.  
-Yo tampoco-. Tiene los ojos cerrados aún y me atrae hacía sí cada vez más fuerte, con las palmas de sus manos sobre mi espalda desnuda. En qué momento me puse en medio de sus piernas?

Oh dios oh dios.

Hago el intento de volver a tocar su seno y me deja, no lo aprieto demasiado, sólo quiero sentirlo un poco más. Gime en mi boca y siento que me pongo cada vez más duro.

-Ya no quiero detenerme-. Digo.  
-Pero debemos hacerlo-. Suena agitada y sexy, me separo de ella y abre los ojos, tiene los labios rojos en hinchados y sé que estoy del mismo modo que ella porque su mirada está en ellos.

Estamos respirando agitadamente, yo aun no me quito de encima de ella y ella aún no me suelta la espalda. Me agacho y le beso muy tranquilamente el cuello, la siento suspirar debajo de mí y me acaricia la hendidura que se me hace en la columna y cómo me toma de los omóplatos.

Me levanto cuidadosamente y me pongo la playera para cubrir mi erección. Baja la mirada.

-Lo lamento-. Me dice mientras su rostro se pone completamente rojo.  
-Está bien… si fueras chico seguramente estarías igual-. Se ríe.  
-Si yo fuera chico serías un homosexual muy lindo-. Le niego con la cabeza, me divierte su comentario.  
-Voy a sentarme a tu lado y me pondré la playera, pero se prohíbe ver mi entrepierna, luego me pondré este cojín-. Lo tomo –Y hablaremos de… algo que me distraiga-. Me sonríe con ternura.  
-Voy a decirte algo y espero que no te moleste-. Frunzo el ceño –Finn y yo no podíamos besarnos de ese modo sin que pasara lo que ya sabes… era muy molesto-.  
-Me imagino-. _Como lo que pasó en el jacuzzi, qué asco!_  
-Gracias por detenerte-.  
-Gracias por dejarme… supongo-. Le sonrío y me avienta otro cojín en la cara.  
-No sé qué me pasa contigo… es como si encendieras algo dentro de mí con tan solo abrazarme o darme un beso pequeño-. Se acerca un poco, de estar los dos en un extremo del sillón ahora está en medio.  
-Se llama pasión Rach-.  
-Esa pasión la teníamos Quinn y yo para discutir-. Me dice y sonríe. Yo le sonrío de vuelta porque es verdad, nunca había más chispa alrededor de nosotros que cuando discutíamos (o cuando cantamos).  
-Suele pasar con ciertas personas-. Le acaricio la mejilla y cierra los ojos. -Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor-. Abre los ojos y se queda petrificada, apuesto a que no pensó que fuera tan directo –Pero puedo esperar-. Noto que se relaja.  
-Vamos muy rápido, no es que me moleste… sólo que… nunca he ido tan rápido con nadie-.  
-Comprendo-. Digo con toda honestidad.

Me da la espalda y se recarga en mi pecho, paso mi brazo por su cuello y le beso la cabeza.

-Creo que sí puedo enamorarme de ti-. Dice, yo sonrío.  
-Apenas te das cuenta de eso?-. Bromeo.  
-Me causaba demasiado conflicto que fueras familiar de Quinn, su parecido, las cosas que hacen que parezca que son la misma persona-. Me tensé en el sillón.  
-Es malo?-.  
-No, bueno al principio sí… pero después me acostumbré a ti y a tu forma de ser conmigo y creo que… pudiste hacerme ver que aunque familiares y parecidos, no son la misma persona-. _Em... seh bueno._  
-Qué tienes con Quinn?-.  
-A qué te refieres?-.  
-Siento que… hay más de lo que dejas ver-. Se quedó callada y supongo que al no estarnos viendo a la cara, le era más fácil hablar de eso.  
-Recuerdas que preguntaste que si alguna vez me imagine besando a una mujer, cómo se sentiría?-.  
-Era Quinn a quien imaginabas-. Se cubre el rostro con mi brazo.  
-Oh dios, es tan obvio?-.  
-Para algunos observadores como yo, sí-. _No, pero Kurt me lo dijo._  
-Es tan bochornoso-.  
-A mi me parece lindo-. Se separó de mi y me vio a la cara.  
-Por qué?-. estaba sombrada.  
-Porque eran como archyenemigas y aún así de entre todas decidiste que era Quinn Fabray a la que querías besar-.  
-Era extraño, no sabría explicarlo-. Le sonrío.  
-No hace falta que lo expliques-.

Tuvimos un momento en el que nos vimos directamente a los ojos, sabía que podía enamorarla, eso no era una duda. Iba a besarla cuando sonó el celular.

-San, qué pasa?-.  
-Hola, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-. Me levanto ya que la emoción dentro de mis pantalones pareció ceder y me pongo rápidamente la playera.  
-Sé que estás bien-. Contesto.  
-Vamos al mirador?-.  
-Qué hora es?-. pregunto mientras volteo al reloj –Las siete-. Decimos al mismo tiempo.  
-Irán Puck, Britt, Demy, tú y yo-.  
-Estoy con Rachel-. Digo mientras volteo a verla y le guiño un ojo, ella me sonríe y me manda un beso.  
-Aún mejor, tráela, hay luna llena y llevaremos cervezas y buena música-.  
-No tendremos problemas con la policía?-.  
-Nop, el mirador ya sabes que es de los padres de Britt; buen lugar para construir una casa de campo a las afueras de Lima-. Era verdad, aunque yo hubiera construido la casa en otra ciudad.  
-Espera-. Tapo el celular con la mano –Quieres ir a la casa de campo de Britt?-.  
-Necesito avisar a mis padres-. Asiento.  
-Si dejan ir a Rachel vamos los dos-.  
-Sino vienes tú-. Dijo Santana.  
-OK-.  
-Bien, por cierto, dice Puck que no traigas condones, que él tiene-.  
-Yo… eh… no, yo no…-. Escucho la risa de santana al otro lado de la línea.  
-Calma, sólo juego contigo… pero es verdad lo que me dijo-.  
-Bye San-.  
-Hasta luego rubio-.

Un par de minutos mas tarde Rachel estaba llamándole a sus padres, la idea era dormir en la casa de campo, pero no estaban muy de acuerdo porque el fin de semana pasado había dormido fuera también.

-Dicen que la única condición es que también vaya Kurt-. Dice… será que Burt se pondrá lindo y lo dejará salir? Esperemos.  
-Kurt, hola, soy quinton…. Verás, tenemos una invitación a la casa de campo de los papás de Britt, Santana dice que hay un mirador y que habrá luna llena… no creo que alcancemos ya a verla salir… tienes que ir-.  
-Pero es ya muy tarde-.  
-Si no vas tú Rachel no va-. Tenía el celular en la mano sana y con la otra intentaba abrir la botella con agua… imposible.  
-Bien, bien, pero también irá Blaine-.  
Si, si, como sea, sólo asegúrate de ir-.

Finalmente íbamos los cuatro hacia donde nos estaban esperando los demás, no teníamos que llevar casas de campaña porque generalmente dormíamos en las habitaciones que estaban listas para visitas.

Donde estábamos podíamos ver la ciudad entera, la luna se veía a lo lejos grande y amarilla, no la vimos salir, pero aún no estaba en lo alto cuando por fin nos instalamos cerca de la fogata y nos sentamos en los troncos a platicar.

Estábamos asando malvaviscos y salchichas, todos menos Rachel y Kurt teníamos una cerveza en la mano, pero al menos yo estaba bebiendo con calma.

Contamos historias de terror y conforme contábamos más y más, Rachel estaba cada vez más cerca de mi, recargada de nuevo en mi pecho con sus manos sobre mis rodillas y con cara de pánico.

-Bien, vas Quinton-. Dijo Britt.  
-No, no por favor, no podré dormir-.  
-Descuida Rachel, dormirás con él, así que puede cuidarte-. Respondió ella.  
-Qué?-. Pregunté.  
-Si, vamos a dormir en parejas… bueno, el único que dormirá solo será Puck… lo siento Puck, Demy es nuestra-. Santana asintió apoyando a su novia –Pero Kurt y Blaine pueden juntarte-. Nos echamos a reír.  
-Gracias Brittany pero creo que prefiero dormir solo; no se ofendan muchachos, sólo que no son mi tipo-.  
-Bueno ok-. Comencé con mi historia –En la casa en la que vivía antes pasaban cosas realmente extrañas… la verdad es que a mí en realidad nunca me pasó nada, pero a mi… a mi primo sí… a Frank-. Los que sabían la verdad estaban conscientes de que Frank era en realidad mi hermana. –Alguna vez vio a un niño sentado en la cama entre mis padres; ese día habíamos dormido los cuatro en la misma habitación porque habíamos pasado la noche jugando así que mis padres durmieron en su cama y nosotros en un colchón que habíamos puesto a los pies-.

Sentí que Rachel se aferraba con mas fuerza a mí.

-Otro día dijo que no era lo único que veía, sino también varias sombras que se paseaban de vez en cuando por la casa y una sola vez mientras dormía le jalaron la cobija-.  
-Ok, ok, basta no puedo más-. Dijo Rachel –Puck, necesito una cerveza-.  
-A la orden preciosa-.  
-C-creo que yo también-. Dijo Kurt y los demás sonreímos entretenidos por su reacción.

Pasamos las horas bebiendo y cantando como un grupo de locos que le canta a la luna, parecíamos un montón de licántropos esperando la transformación. Pero la verdad es que sólo eramos un grupo de chicos que se habían unido de modo inesperado desde que me había convertido en Quinton.

La noche estaba cálida y no habíamos bebido demasiado.

-A las tres tomas a Demy y yo a Santana y las echamos a la piscina-. Sonreí cual demonio.  
-Hecho-.  
-Una, dos… tres!-. Corrí hacia Demy y la cargué, llevándola hacia la alberca y aventándola; salió con rapidez quitándose el cabello de los ojos.  
-Maldito!-. Gritó, Santana salpicando agua.

Corrí por Rachel mientras Britt cargaba a Blaine y Puck a Kurt.

Brinqué a la piscina con Rachel aferrada a mi cuello gritando una y otra vez 'no'.

Estar bajo el agua siendo alumbrados por la luz de la luna era irremplazable con cualquier otra experiencia, nunca lo habíamos hecho y aunque el agua estaba algo fría al cabo de unos minutos nos aclimatamos y los chicos nos quitamos las playeras para que el frío no fuera tan fuerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos las mujeres se quedaron en bra dejando ver de vez en cuando sus pezones duros por el frío, a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

Estábamos entretenidos y jugábamos.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, con las extremidades entumidas y los dedos arrugados decidimos salir y meternos a la casa corriendo para evitar enfriarnos de más. Nos dimos una ducha con agua caliente por turnos (menos Kurt y Blaine) y después nos fuimos a la cama.

No era broma cuando dijeron que dormiría con Rachel.

Estaba parado frente a la cama matrimonial, agradecía que no fuera individual, pero no estaba preparado aún para dormir con Rachel.

-Segura que no quieres que duerma en la sala?-. Dije, aún tenía frio y sólo me cubría el cuerpo con un pants de color gris.  
-Tengo miedo-.  
-Y si te traigo a Kurt?-.  
-Kurt estará demasiado entretenido con Blaine-.  
-Y si… te traigo a Demy?-.  
-Demy está entretenida con Santana y Britt-.  
-Entonces dormiré en el suelo-. Dije con seguridad.  
-Nada de eso, no dejaré que duermas incómodo; podemos dormir en la misma cama, no pasará nada-.

Tenía en el bolsillo de la pijama un condón que Puck me había dado unos minutos antes de entrar a la habitación con Rachel, sabía que no lo iba a usar… verdad?

-De qué lado duermes?-. Pregunto.  
-Del derecho y tú?-.  
-Izquierdo-. Le sonrío cuando ella me sonríe.  
-Perfecto!-. Cuidadosamente saco el condón de mi bolsillo y lo escondo debajo de un libro que alguien había dejado en el cuarto en su última visita a la casa de Britt.

No quiero que lo vea o pensará que eso es lo único que quiero… y lo quiero… entre otras cosas.

Me acomodo en mi lado de la cama y le doy la espalda, ella hace lo mismo y parece que se ha quedado dormida, pero en realidad está más despierta que yo.

-Quinton?-.  
-Mmm-. Contesto adormilado.  
-Podrías… pegarte a mi? De verdad tengo mucho miedo-.  
-Te abrazo?-. iba a ser incomodo para mi, pero al menos cuando se quedara dormida yo podría quitarme del abrazo y dormir por fin.  
-Eso sería muy lindo-.

Entonces me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella se acurruca junto a mí y noto que poco a poco su cuerpo se va relajando hasta que se queda dormida.

… y entonces intento zafarme… no puedo… no puedo quitarme sin despertarla, no sé cómo demonios me tomó el brazo que es casi imposible moverme de ahí.

Hago un último esfuerzo y no lo consigo así que me decido por quedarme cerca de Rachel. La escucho reírse.

-Sabía que lo harías-. Me dice y se voltea a verme con la luz de la luna.  
-Qué? Quitarme del abrazo?-. Asiente –Es que… no sabes lo difícil que es… esta posición para… mi-.  
-Entonces me acostaré en tu pecho-. Me volteo y quedo sobre mi espalda, en seguida siento el peso de su cabeza y su brazo sobre mi cintura.

Y como buen chico me digo: esa mano… tan lejos y tan cerca.

Por qué no puedo pensar en algo que no sea sexo? Eso ayudaría bastante, sabes?

-Podemos esperar hasta las regionales-. Al principio no sé de lo que me está hablando pero luego comprendo y me quedo sin palabras –Si quieres-. Dice al ver que no obtiene respuesta.  
-Si, sí quiero… sí quiero-. Sueno más emocionado de lo que quisiera, casi como un niño al que le prometen un juguete.  
-Te molesta que… con Finn me haya tomado mi tiempo y contigo todo sea tan… apresurado?-. Niego con la cabeza y digo  
-No, para nada… tenemos menos de un año para disfrutarnos como se debe y es normal… cuando estemos en Nueva York no sé qué tan seguido podamos vernos-.  
-Lo sé-. Suena adormilada.  
-Rachel?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-No es la situación más romántica y sé que te gustan los clichés, pero ya no puedo esperar por ello-.  
-Te dije que hasta las regionales-. Dice en broma.  
-No es eso… Quiero que seas mi novia-. Se levanta un poco para verme, tiene los ojos pesados pero sé que está atenta a lo que digo y que no puede creer lo que le digo.  
-Es verdad, me gustan los clichés, pero mi respuesta es sí… aún exijo que me cantes mañana en glee-.

Y así sin más se queda dormida sobre mi pecho; al cabo de unos minutos cedo yo también al dios morfeo y me quedo dormido con mi novia entre mis brazos.


	16. Beth

Es hora de glee y estuve vuelto loco pensando en una canción para Rachel, estamos desvelados, pero logramos levantarnos a clases ; mi cerebro no ha descansado demasiado y juro que pasé toda la mañana pensando en una canción que fuera linda, pero las dos que más quería mostrarle ya se las di, así que tengo que pensar en otra.

Me impresiona el montón de canciones tristes que tengo en mi repertorio, repaso y repaso los discos que tengo en casa y no hay una sola que pueda recordar que no tenga un tinte oscuro, pienso en Anneke Van Giersbergen con una canción que se llama Beautiful One, pienso también en Costanza que canta I've been waiting for you… estoy desesperado.

Will no ha llegado pero sólo es cuestión de minutos para que aparezca por la puerta y nos ponga a cantar, tenemos que hablarle también sobre las canciones que hemos pensado para las regionales y si aceptará que cantemos en otro idioma.

Estoy moviendo la pierna con desespero y aunque no me muerdo las uñas en realidad, estoy jugando con la orilla entre mis dientes. Siento la mano de Rachel, que ahora se sienta a mi lado, volteo a verla y me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, le sonrío de vuelta y recuerdo que ya es mi novia, saberlo me brinda confianza pero también diez rayas más de presión.

Hay una canción que no canto muy bien y que está en otro idioma, puede servir para animar a Shuester a que lo hagamos para las regionales y que con ello impresione a Rach, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero necesito que sepa lo que dice.

Saco mi celular y busco la traducción de la letra. Está atenta a mis dedos en la pantalla pero la escondo para que no vea qué es lo que estoy haciendo en realidad. Es lenta y no tiene palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar, la he cantado bastante así que creo que puedo hacerlo bien.

Will empieza a hablar pero no lo escucho, sigo nervioso, esto tiene que salirme bien, voy a cantarle a Rachel nuestra primer canción como pareja y todo debe de ser si no perfecto, por lo menos algo que se le acerque.

Capta mi atención cuando me pregunta si alguien quiere empezar con su práctica y yo levanto la mano, le doy el celular a Rachel y le digo que lea lo que dice ahí cuando empiece a cantar. Me levanto de la silla y respiro profundo, bajo los escalones y me paro frente al salón. Finn está ahora en glee y eso me pone aún más nervioso, no sabrá lo que dice a canción, pero sabrá que ahora no cabe duda que la canción es para Rachel.

-Bueno, primero: creo que ahora que soy el "capitán" en glee, es mi deber proponer cosas nuevas para las regionales. Así que pensé que podríamos cantar en otro idioma la primer canción y escoger una en inglés para la principal… eso quizás impresionaría a los jueces… dos: la canción es para Rachel-. Volteo a verla y tiene una sonrisa n el rostro, puedo ver que tiembla un poco porque el celular no para de moverse en su mano y cuando nota que Finn se mueve un poco en su asiento pareciera que se incomoda.

Luego vuelve a verme a mí y la melodía comienza lenta y armoniosa.

Se llama Ja, si en alemán, el grupo que la canta es Silbermond, no sé por qué siempre escojo canciones con vocalistas mujeres… será que me gusta más cómo suena la voz femenina.

Comienzo con un ich bin, eso es fácil de pronunciar, y cuando llego a geändert me trabo un poco. Sé que Rachel no me está viendo porque tiene la vista puesta en la traducción de la letra y comienza a sonreír cada vez más mientras la canción avanza.

Ya no me siento tan pesado en el banco en el que estoy sentado y no veo que mis compañeros se burlen de mí, así que eso me da más confianza de seguir con la canción.

Cuando llego a la parte donde no hay letra Rachel levanta el rostro y me mira, ya no me sonríe y me asusto porque no sé cómo describir su semblante.

Al terminar están los siempre presentes aplausos, pero Rachel sigue sin mostrarme lo que pensó de la canción. Creo que ese Ich Liebe dich la asustó.

-Bien Quinton-. Comienza a decir Will –Nos pareció una demostración bastante buena, qué dicen muchachos, debemos arriesgarnos a cantar algo en otro idioma para las regionales?-.  
-Mientras no sea en ruso-. Dijo Mercedes.  
-Yo creo que no estaría mal hacer algo diferente para variar-. Agregó Puck. Todos los demás asintieron.  
-Muy bien, entonces la siguiente tarea será que cada uno traiga una canción en otro idioma y la presente, ensayen mucho y la que quede por letra y melodía será ensayada por el grupo entero, no escojan idiomas muy raros, necesitamos profesores que nos ayuden con la pronunciación y fuera del Francés y Español no hay muchos otros que puedan ayudarnos-.

Regresé a mi lugar y Rachel seguía sin decir nada, me regresó el celular y me besó en la mejilla, pero el ambiente estaba raro, casi podía empezar con: that awkward moment.

Cuando la clase terminó tomé sus cosas y salimos en silencio del salón.

-Lo hiciste bien-. Rory me golpeó el hombro y salió de la escuela de la mano de Sugar.  
-Estás muy callada… no te gustó la canción?-. No volteó a verme, seguía con la vista en el piso.  
-Me encantó-. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Lo que pasa es que…-. Comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida por Britt.  
-Qué te parecería que cantara en brasileño?-. Ahogué un gruñido de frustración.  
-Es portugués Britt-. Le eché una mirada de que se fuera y comprendió el mensaje –OK… te veo en la tarde?-. Asentí –Bueno, bye, bye Rach-.  
-Bye Britt-. Contestó ella.  
-Decías?-. Urgí.  
-Me amas?-. así que sí era esa parte la que la había incomodado.  
-Te quiero-. La verdad te amo desde hace dos años o más. La vi relajarse.  
-Es que todo va tan rápido que pensé que ya estabas declarándome tu amor y eso me puso nerviosa, yo… porque yo también te quiero, pero nada más aún-.  
-Entiendo-. La tomé de la mano con duda pero al sentir que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos respiré con más calma –Aún no te declaro mi amor, bueno o sea… sí pero no… me entiendes?-. Negó con la cabeza –Pues… me haces sentir muchas cosas pero es verdad lo que dices, es muy pronto para un te amo, así que… respira tranquila-.  
-Tú también me haces sentir muchas cosas-. Sonreí.  
-Buenas o malas?-.  
-Buenas…-. Recargó la cabeza en mi brazo y luego la quitó.  
-Crees que estuvo mal que saliera contigo en seguida de cortar con Finn?-. Fruncí el ceño; llegamos al auto y le abrí la puerta, puse nuestras cosas en el asiento trasero y antes de que subiera le contesté.  
-Tú lo crees?-.  
-No puedes contestarme con una pregunta Quinton-. Iba a contestar pero me arrepentí, respiré y solté pesadamente el aire, pensando. Cerré su puerta y caminé al otro lado; una vez dentro del coche seguí pensando.  
-Creo que… no estuvo mal, pero dime, cuando estás conmigo, piensas sólo en mi?-. agachó la mirada.  
-Es sólo que tenemos unas horas de haber formalizado, sólo le guardé respeto una semana Quinton-.  
-Dime Rach… cuánto tiempo te guardó respeto él antes de tener sexo con Santana?-.  
-Poco-.  
-Tú y yo no lo estamos haciendo, sí nos atraemos muchísimo y a veces nos besamos por bastante tiempo… tampoco se trata de venganza… pero si te incomoda… podemos retroceder en el paso que dimos-. Aunque en realidad no quiero, claro.  
-Podríamos… podríamos ser menos cariñosos frente a él? Al menos por un par de semanas-. Pfff! Dejé de verla y volteé al frente.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio con la mano apretada en el volante. Sentí su mano en mi brazo.

-Estás bien? Perdona si te herí o te hice enojar, yo…-.  
-Estoy bien, está bien… supongo que se lo debo por… porque sí-. Por engañarlo por semanas con que él era el padre de Beth. Por engañarlo con su mejor amigo. –No más de dos semanas?-.  
-No más de dos semanas-. Repitió. Puso su mano sobre la mía y poco a poco me soltó los dedos que se ponían blancos alrededor del volante. –Aparte…-. Comenzó a decir –Estoy… estresada-nerviosa-enojada-triste-etc, etc, porque Shelby viene por unos días a Lima gracias a Puck, crees que se traigan algo entre manos de nuevo? Además… no sé si estoy lista para tenerla de nuevo en la misma ciudad-. Volví a hacerme el loco aunque por dentro el corazón se me quería salir.  
-Quién es Shelby?-.  
-Pensé que Puck te lo habría contado, te ha contado todo! O Quinn-.  
-Ah…-. Guardé silencio y luego fingí sorpresa –La madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn-.  
-Así es!-. Respondió.  
-Y tu madre biológica-.  
-Exacto!-.  
-Y entonces de verdad no sabes a qué viene-. Negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, le preguntaré a Puck si viene a una sesión de besos con él-. Bromeé a fuerzas.

Metí la llave y encendí el auto.

-Ahora te llevaré a casa a que descanses-.

Xxxxxx

me recargué en el escritorio, tenía las manos apretadas en la orilla con la mirada fija en ningún punto, tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no sabía ordenarlas, era una telaraña sin principio ni fin, y más que eso, miles de millones de nudos que unían más telarañas.

Comencé a morderme la mejilla por dentro hasta que sentí que me sangraba. Me pasé la mano por la frente y hacia abajo pasando por el ojo y la mejilla, estaba estresado; retiré la silla del escritorio y me senté, recargándome tan fuerte que el respaldo se hizo hacia atrás con violencia.

Palpe los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué el celular, me temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el número del idiota padre de mi hija.

-Hola Q!-.  
-Cuándo pensabas decirme que Shelby viene a Lima? Cuando ya la tuviera enfrente?-. Sonaba enojado y en realidad estaba furioso.  
-Ya está aquí y sí, planeaba decírtelo cuando ya la tuvieras enfrente-.  
-Por qué le dijiste que viniera?-. giraba la silla una y otra vez.  
-Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, viene por cuestiones de trabajo pero no viene a quedarse, sólo a ver a alguien… le dije que quería ver a Beth-.  
-Y por qué Rachel lo sabía y yo no?!-. Grité.  
-Porque es su madre le dije que vendría-.  
-Nosotros somos los padres de Beth!-. Estaba tan enojado.  
-Relájate Q. No vas a verla si no quieres; yo la extraño e iré a ver a mi pequeño chango-. Me entristecí.  
-Claro que quiero verla-. Puck lo notó, estoy seguro.  
-Acompáñame, le diremos lo que le hemos dicho a todos: eres el primo de Quinn. Dudo que se niegue a que estés conmigo para cuidarla-. Respiré profundo.  
-Ok, lo haré-.  
-Bien… y Q?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Relájate-.  
-Lo intentaré; a qué hora te veo y dónde?-.  
-En el motel en el que se quedaba Sam con su familia. A las cinco-.  
-Bien… ahí te veo Puckerman-.  
-Hasta entonces, Fabray-. Bromeó, pero yo no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

Quería ver a Beth, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y de tenerla conmigo, extrañaba su mirada de niña enojada y su cabello rubio contra mi mejilla, su manita tomando mi dedo índice, incluso su llanto.

No puedo creer cuánto la quiero a pesar de que no la tengo en mi vida y no la quería en mi vida. Pero es que es parte de mí, es mi pequeño milagro, fui yo (en conjunto con Puck) quien la hizo. Fue dentro de mí que creció y fue de mí de quien se alimento.

Nunca olvidaré mi sonrisa cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y cuán tibio se sintió su cuerpo pequeño cerca mí. El que me pateara de vez en cuando, cuando aún estaba dentro de mí. Tener un hijo es la experiencia más aterradora y maravillosa que jamás experimentaremos las mujeres… creo.

Me levanté la playera y pude ver que en algunas partes aún se me notaban las estrías, aunque tuviera cuerpo de chico mi piel no había olvidado que alguna vez fui mujer y que en ese ser mujer también fui madre, soy madre. Lo soy?

Eso me crea demasiado conflicto como has podido ver.

Me quedé otro rato sentado en la silla del escritorio, girando y girando, como para concentrarme y calmarme, para pensar con claridad y refrescarme el corazón que se me había aumentado mil grados con la noticia. Pensar y sentir fríamente no hace daño.

Encendí el reproductor con el control aprovechando que no quité el ipod de su lugar, necesito algo tranquilo para que mis niveles de estrés bajen más, la silla y sus movimientos no pueden hacer todo el trabajo; de hecho creo que cuando Judy llegue a casa para comer tendré que platicar con ella.

Comenzó a sonar surface of atlantic, cantan parecido a Raised By Swans y aún no logro definir cuáles son mis favoritos.

Abrí la venta y aspiré el aire ligero que olía a verano, saben cómo huele el verano? Es fresco y te trae olor a pasto y a hojas de árboles, también a veces huele a lluvia y a tierra, cada estación huele distinto y así me huele a mí el verano.

Volteé a ver la foto de Beth, es hermosa… quizás no fue concebida bajo los mejores términos, pero tiene un padre que tiene un alma fuerte y una madre que… qué soy yo? Me es tan difícil resaltar mis cualidades que mejor decido quedarme callado. Hay silencio en mi mente.

Decidí echarme sobre la cama, rebotando un par de veces sobre el colchón, comencé a acariciar la colcha, sintiendo cómo rozaban mis manos la tela. Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa.

Faltaba media hora para que llegara Judy así que por el momento no tendría un consejo a lo que estaba pasando, por ende quise pensar en algo-alguien más: Rach.

Solo recordarla me hace sonreír.

Tenerla entre mis brazos fue irremplazable, no había sabido lo gratificante que es tener otro cuerpo junto a ti; a ratos despertaba porque mi propio cuerpo me decía: hey! Despierta no se supone que dormimos solos?

Uno no se acostumbra tan rápido a dormir con alguien más así como así por las noches, menos cuando se despierta pensando que se encuentra en su habitación y luego se confunde porque la ventana la cambiaron de lugar y la puerta no está donde se supone que estaría.

Pero solo era cuestión de segundos para que recordara que era Rachel quien estaba conmigo en la misma cama y me acurrucaba cerca de ella, olía su cabello y me quedaba dormido, contento junto a ella.

Entiendo que se sienta un poco culpable por no haberle guardado ese espacio a Finn… pero tampoco lo entiendo… cínicamente los humanos no siempre creemos que el dolor sea tan grande como para guardar una especie de luto. A mí me pasó varias veces, que pensaba que amaba a ese chico y cuando me dejaba me daba cuenta que en realidad ni siquiera lo quería tanto.

Sorprende que Rachel esté conmigo porque todos creían que el compromiso se consumaría y estarían casados antes de que terminara el año escolar. Pero Finn fue mermando la relación que tenía con ella y creo que al final Rach estaba consciente de que lo suyo no iría a ningún lado; creo que ya estaba hecha a la idea de perderlo y por eso no le ha dolido tanto como pensábamos que le dolería… no lo sé, son sólo suposiciones mías.

Al principio creí que ser hombre sería genial, luego me estresé y tuve mi momento en el que todo se me ponía gris… pero ahora la tengo conmigo que era lo que quería y supongo que el condenado 11:11 no se equivocaba, quería tener a Rach? Pues he aquí mi deseo hecho realidad.

Sé que la hubiera tenido de haber sido Quinn, también hubiéramos sido una pareja… si me hubiera animado a decirle lo que sentí y… con toda honestidad… nunca se lo iba a decir porque yo no sabía que Rachel estaba enamorada de mí. De Quinn sí que está enamorada… tengo que hacer que se enamore de mí, de mi otro yo… ah qué confuso, parecen juegos de palabras.

Cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo me quedé dormido. Desperté cuando escuché a mi madre gritándome que bajara a comer.

Había macarrones con queso, me encantan, chuletas y ensalada más puré de papa. Olía delicioso y el apetito se me abrió mil veces más.

Últimamente he visto a Judy radiante y contenta, sonríe más de la cuenta y no miento, me da miedo, es una faceta de mi madre que nunca había visto. Será que de verdad la vida no te aprieta por siempre? Supongo que ya se había cansado de ahorcarnos y ahora nos brindaba un poco de estabilidad y felicidad.

Pero yo seguía serio y lo notó.

-Todo bien?-.  
-Si y no-. Dije con la boca casi llena.  
-Qué pasa? Esa cara hacía mucho que no la tenías-.  
-Shelby viene a Lima, creo que ya está aquí. Puck irá a ver a Beth y yo quiero ir con él… no sé, ya sabes que ese tema me irrita y confunde-. Le di un sorbo a mi agua, sentía que se me atoraba la comida.  
-Creo que es momento de que tengamos esa conversación-. Asentí. –Qué sientes cuando se te cruza por la mente Beth?-. su nombre saliendo de los labios de mi madre parecía irreal.  
-Entiendo que… que soy su madre… padre… madre, lo que sea… pero aún si no fuera Quinton ella no me reconocería como su madre porque nunca estuve con ella; la ley me permite verla siempre y cuando sea prudente, suponiendo que Shelby me hubiera dejado verla… me reprocharía que la di en adopción? Me aborrecería por el resto de sus días cuando supiera que su madre no la quiso en su momento?-.

Judy dejó su tenedor en el plato y me miró.

-Continúa-.  
-El punto es… que la quiero y la extraño y las cosas no debieron de ser de ese modo-.  
-Pero lo fueron-. Dijo Judy cuando vio que no iba a agregar nada más –Tú tomaste tus decisiones y debes de afrontarlas; tú no podías darle lo que merecía porque no estabas lista. Shelby se encarga de ella y por lo poco que sé no es mala madre-.

Comencé a jugar con mi comida.

-Esperemos que Beth cuando crezca sea lo suficiente madura como para no recriminártelo y ojalá que si te ve como el tio y no como la madre, puedan ser cercanos y tengas un papel importante en su vida; ahora que eres hombre has cambiado tu perspectiva de la vida, no porque seas hombre, sino porque te has relajado un poco, has bajado tu guardia y te has quitado las máscaras. Aprovecha eso para estar cerca de ella, no sé si decírselo a Shelby funcione, no sé si te lo crea… pero si nota la bondad en tu corazón, entenderá que eres una persona que le hará bien a su hija, la hija de ambas-.

No sabía qué mas decir, estaba entre llorar o gritar, pero no me saldrían palabras, eso era seguro.

-Tú la trajiste al mundo y por ello eres su madre, ella es quien la cuida y por eso es su madre-.  
-Puck la tiene más fácil-.  
-No la tendría si se hubiera convertido él en chica-. Reí.  
-Es verdad-.

Hablar con mi madre a últimas fechas me relajaba y me sacaba del hoyo; cuando estaba con Russell no era así, la opacaba, la oprimía, esa no era la verdadera Judy, pero ésta sí que lo es.

Y me ayuda bastante.

Al término de la comida subí a bañarme y ponerme presentable, cuando llegáramos Shleby estaría ahí para decirnos las nuevas cosas que debíamos cuidar de Beth, quizás si estaba enferma, quizás si ya comía más cosas o si necesitaba otros cuidados y diversiones.

Xxxxxx

No esperé mucho antes de que Puck estacionara su camioneta en el estacionamiento del motel de Lima. Reconocí el auto de Shelby enseguida pero no me bajé, no estaba preparado para estar frente a ella yo solo y mucho menos como Quinton.

Cuando me bajo me aliso la camisa y los pantalones, me miro en el vidrio del auto por si el cabello no se me ha desacomodado. Estoy sudando y eso que el calor no es tan intenso a esta hora de la tarde.

-Estas bien?-. Me dice Puck mientras se acerca a mí, también se le nota nervioso y sé que es más por lo que tuvo con Shelby que por Beth, él está mas acostumbrado a ella y ella él, así que ahí no hay conflicto.  
-Estoy muy nervioso… y emocionado por verla-. Sonríe cuando por fin he admitido algún sentimiento positivo hacia Beth.  
-Le dirás a Shelby quien eres en realidad? No ahora… pero después cuando quieras seguir viendo a Beth?-.  
-No lo sé… no quiero pensar en eso aún-.  
-Bien-. Me empuja de la espalda y caminamos a la habitación.

Escucho la televisión encendida y a Shelby hablarle sin obtener respuesta más que unos balbuceos. Beth ya es grande pero no ha querido aprender muchas palabras.

Cuando toca a la puerta me doy cuenta de que esto es más real de lo que quería pensar y sólo estoy a unos minutos de tener a mi hija de nuevo en mis brazos.

Shelby nos abre con una sonrisa muy amplia, la misma sonrisa que tiene Rachel, vaya, es mi suegra y la madre de mi hija, y yo salgo con su hija la hermanastra de mi hija, más juegos de palabras, complicado!

-Él es Quinton, te dije que traería al tío para que conociera a Beth-. Me mira y me brinda su mano.  
-Hola Quinton, soy Shelby, la madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn… vaya si se parecen!-. Dice un tono más arriba de su voz normal.  
-Pues… ya sabe, genes Fabray, la mayoría de los primos tenemos algún parecido-.  
-Y no eres de aquí-. Responde.  
-Nop… Glasgow-.  
-Ah interesante; bueno pasen, estarán de niñeros por un par de horas-. Es muy poco tiempo.  
-Se regresan hoy?-. Pregunto esperando que la respuesta sea 'No'.  
-Mañana por la mañana-. Que viene siendo un 'si'.  
-Volverán pronto?-.  
-Quizás no, todo de pende de los asuntos que tenga que manejar aquí-. Hubiera querido preguntar cuáles eran esos asuntos, pero ella apenas y me conoce y no creo que deba hacerlo.

Entonces bajó la mirada y ahí está ella, dentro de su cubo en el que la acostábamos para que durmiera, tiene un par de juguetes, uno en cada mano, por su mirada sé que ha reconocido a Puck y a mí me mira con curiosidad.

-Hola changuito-. Le dice mientras la carga y la saca de ahí. Ella se abraza a él con una mano mientras en la otra ha conservado un juguete –Quieres cargarla?-. Me pregunta y yo asiento sin pensarlo dos veces. Muero por cargarla.

Huele a talco y crema para bebé, así como olía la última vez que la vi, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permito sentir a mi hija como mi hija, viva o no viva conmigo, sé que es parte de mí. Ya no tengo barreras.

Shelby vuelve a sonreírme y yo vuelvo a recordar a Rachel; claro que la belleza de ambas mujeres es deslumbrante.

-Debe comer de nuevo a las ocho, si se inquieta pueden salir a dar la vuelta para que se distraiga y se canse un poco; su cena ya está preparada y la tengo la mesa-. Señaló la mesa redonda que estaba al lado de la puerta. –Yo espero estar de regreso a las nueve-.

Nos echa un último vistazo y cierra la puerta.

-No preguntó mucho por Quinn-. Digo y luego le beso la cabeza a Beth.  
-Ya sabe que Quinn no está aquí, le he contado la historia que todos saben-.  
-Ok.

Pasamos el resto de la noche jugando con ella, mimándola, contándole cuentos. Hacía tanto que la escuchaba balbucear o soltar una palabra, sentía que eran siglos los que habían pasado desde que le había dado de comer o que la había visto ponerse en pie.

El no querer quitársela a Shelby sino más bien pensar en una forma de aprovechar mi tiempo en estar con mi hija me hacía bien y parecía que me quitaban otro enorme bloque de la espalda.

-Gracias-. Le digo cuando Beth se queda dormida en mis brazos, pegada a mi pecho.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Por Beth-. Contesto.

En otro momento se hubiera acercado a abrazarme, pero ahora ese momento tan íntimo nos incomoda a los dos, de cierto modo el hecho de que yo sea hombre lo confunde y no se acerca demasiado de forma afectiva.

-Fue un error bastante lindo, no crees?-. Me dice mientras ve cuan apacible está.  
-Ya no sé si debemos llamarle error; descuido suena mejor?-. Sonrío.  
-Suena mucho mejor-. Le acaricia suavemente el cabello y Beth se mueve en mis brazos como queriendo despertar –No te sientes extraño sosteniendo a tu hija como hombre, sabiendo que quien es su madre adoptiva es la madre biológica de tu novia?-.  
-Es la situación más bizarra Puck-. Ahoga la risa para no despertarla.  
-Lo sé-. Susurra.  
-Y que el padre de tu hija se hubiera tirado a tu suegra…-.  
-Cállate Puck, eres un idiota sin vergüenza-.

Me agacho para poner a Beth en la cama donde la encontramos jugando, la cubro con una cobija de color amarillo claro y nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar a Shelby, no nos atrevemos siquiera a prender la televisión para no perturbar el sueño de la bebé.

Antes de irnos, ya que ha llegado de donde quiera que estuviera le doy un ultimo vistazo a Beth y le acaricio la cabeza con mi mano, es hermosa. No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga que pasar antes de verla de nuevo.

-Un gusto conocerte Quinton-.  
-El gusto ha sido mío Shelby… será que puedo verla después? Visitarlas o algo?-. Se sorprende ante mi petición.  
-Cuando gustes siempre y cuando me avises con tiempo-.  
-Lo prometo-. Respondo entusiasmado.

Shelby y Puck se brindan una ultima mirada pícara y nos marchamos.

-estarás bien?-. Pregunta. Antes fue en presente, ahora es un futuro.  
-Si, me ayudó mucho verla y pensar de otra forma al momento de tenerla íe tranquilo y camina a la camioneta.  
-Te veo mañana en la escuela-. No se gira para verme, sé que él se siente tan vulnerable como yo al dejarla en ese cuarto de motel.  
-Si-. Respondo y me subo al auto.

De regreso a casa no lloro, estoy triste, pero tampoco lo estoy y estoy contento, aunque no del todo.

Cuidar de ella y pasar ese tiempo con ella fue gratificante, quizás no pueda remediar haberla dejado, el pasado no puedo cambiarlo, pero el futuro es algo que definitivamente puedo construir y yo quiero un futuro en el que pueda verla más de tres horas en determinado lapso de meses. Y lo tendré.

Le mando un mensaje a Rachel.

Beth es hermosa, tu madre también, ya sé a quién saliste, :* .-Q  
_beth es hermosa porque su madre lo es… y yo lo soy… porque así me ven tus ojos.- R_

Fruncí el ceño, Rachel Barbra Berry es hermosa no porque yo la vea así, sino porque en realidad lo es, tengo que hacer que se lo crea.

Por el momento estoy cansado y sólo quiero llegar y meterme en la cama, no es tarde, pero la tarde fue exhaustiva y mi energía se agotó.

Al entrar en las sábanas me siento como un ser humano distinto, más maduro, menos pesado. Sé que fue gracias a todo lo que pensé mientras veía a Beth. Beth que es una extensión de mí.


	17. Perdiendo la magia parte 1

**acuario88mz: muchas gracias por tus reviews que dejas siempre con cada historia y cada cap. Ademas de las ideas que me das y de la promoción que le das a lo que escribo. Un abrazo.**

**Andre.B: a ti gracias también por los reviews y sí, el gusto musical de Quinton es el mio, sobre todo lo he metido porque estoy cansada de leer las mismas canciones en los fics y creo que podía meterles musica nueva.**

**katgreene134, andrusol, ikuga, juanita fantasy, junih, lazarofv (el chico italiano viviendo en españa), malop, jess-sel, japoscl, cynthia.338, gbrujndl, acheleboy muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y gracias por disfrutar el fic.**

** : No te enamores de mi, enamorate de mis letras :P hhaha pero gracias por ese review, me halagó mucho.**

**y los demas que sé que me faltaron, gracias infinitas y ya pondré a todos cuando este fic acabe.**

**Con enorme cariño desde mi corazón ya no tan 'darks'. N.**

* * *

No es de remarcar las canciones que cantaron mis compañeros en glee, pero debo admitir que algunos lo hicieron bastante bien y otros pesimamente mal.

Santana por ejemplo que cantó en español y si de por sí con ese 'tú eres loca' en lugar de 'tú estás loca' se hizo ver que de Lopez sólo tiene el apellido y la sangre latina, pues de español sabe poco menos que el señor Shue. Y aún así cantó La Isla Bonita. Es mi segunda morena favorita (primero está Rach) pero por dios que no puedo con ello.

Hasta Mercedes lo hizo mejor con 'No voy a perderte' de gloria Estefan; Blaine… ay Blaine, mejor ponte a bailar como si te estuvieran electrocutando en lugar de cantar Bamboleo; los demás creo que lo hicimos decentemente bien, hasta Finn que creí que no iba a participar en la idea que había tenido en conjunto con su ex novia (qué bien se siente decir ex), cantó Protege Moi de Placebo.

Nunca creí que lo escucharía cantar algo de Placebo.

Por un instante creí que Le rois du monde de Puck se llevaría la ovación, pero como siempre fue Rachel quien se la llevó con aquella canción que le recomendé de Emile Simon.

Mi corazón no cabía de felicidad de saber que la chica que estaba parada frente al salón, a la que todos aplaudían era mi novia. Era la que me besaba en los pasillos y la que me tomaba la mano, era yo quien ahora movía demasiadas cosas en su interior, amor o no, me permitía estar con ella y eso me contentaba. Había dicho que me quería, no me importaba demasiado, su razón la hace quererme porque ella no sabe que soy Quinn, de saberlo quizás ya me hubiera dicho te amo, como yo se lo dije en esa canción… disfrazado de te quiero.

Necesito aprovechar este tiempo que nos queda en la preparatoria para estar con ella, después unos será muy difícil estar tan cerca el uno del otro, quiero hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer antes de marcharnos cada quien por nuestro lado.

Se que más tarde cuando ella esté en NYADA y yo en Yale, nos comunicaremos por skype entre semana y eso cuando las clases no nos llenen de tareas, y viajaremos para encontrarnos cada fin de semana… cuando no sean las semanas de exámenes.

La vida de un universitario es muy distinta y por ello debo aprovechar que aún soy un chico sin tantas preocupaciones, un chico que está todavía en la preparatoria… y es novio de Rachel Berry.

Como siempre que termina Glee, tomo sus cosas y caminamos al auto, le abro la puerta, mando nuestras cosas al asiento trasero y la llevo a su casa.

Hoy, después de un mes de relación la rutina no ha cambiado; pero hay una cosa, ha estado particularmente pensativa como… como que algo revolotea en su cabeza y no se atreve a decirme qué es lo que sucede, tal vez fue el otro regalo que le di por este mes… o quizás que no le canté; he querido preguntar, pero temo lo que pueda ser, me ha puesto nervioso, y entre que me imagino lo peor, también me imagino que está en esa semana del mes donde las mujeres nos ponemos difíciles y sentimentales (qué bueno que yo ya no tengo que pasar por eso).

-Está todo bien?-. Digo por fin después de haber pasado el día entero pensando en que algo malo esta pasando. Voltea y me sonríe.  
-Si, sólo que, estoy pensativa-.  
-Y en qué piensas? Si se puede saber-. Desvía la mirada de mi perfil y posa sus ojos en la ventana viendo las casas pasar.  
-Que ya no le he escrito a Quinn y… Quinn tampoco lo ha hecho, está bien?-.  
-Sí, por lo que me ha contado sigue estudiando, ha visitado España y Francia y sigue con Cameron-. Traga saliva y se acomoda el cabello.  
-Cameron es chico o chica?-. Me sentí avergonzado por la pregunta sin siquiera saber por qué y se me subió el color a la cara.  
-Es… es… bueno… mmm… qué te hace pensar que sea chica?-.  
-Evitas ponerle género a su pareja cuando hablas de esa persona-.  
-Es…-. Debo decirle? Debo sacarme del closet? Supongo que no estaría mal… haría daño a alguien? Después de todo Quinn no va a regresar jamás… y… Rachel ya está conmigo. –Es chica-.

Casi puedo apostar porque Rach se quedó sin aire y se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Lo pude ver en su rostro.

-Y… mmm… y desde cuando… es… es gay?-.  
-No mucho; en realidad no lo sé-. Desde que te conoció, claro, soy tan lesbiana que por una estupidez me convertí en chico y mira que ahora ya no me arrepiento tanto.  
-Nunca te lo contó?-.  
-Yo lo adiviné algún día en todas esas pláticas que teníamos por skype y cuando comenzó a hablar de Cameron supe que no era un él sino una ella-. Se lamió los labios y volteó a verme.  
-Y si son tan parecidos, tú no saldrás bisexual?-. Me reí con nervios, pero no los notó.  
-No, no… a mí no me gustan los hombres y si fuera mujer, te juro que me haría lesbiana-. Ahora fue su turno de reír, la vi relajarse y olvidar el asunto de Quinn.  
-Quinton?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-No es eso lo que tengo en la mente dándome vueltas-.  
-No?-. me negó con la cabeza. –Qué pasa?-.  
-Voy a confesarte dos cosas-. Dios, qué podrá ser. Tragué saliva y no quité la vista del camino, ella no habló.  
-Te escucho-. Dije.  
-Prefiero decírtelo cuando lleguemos a casa, mis padres no están y así podremos hablar con más calma y sin interrupciones-.  
-D-d-dónde están tus padres? Llegarán más tarde?-. una casa sin padres es un peligro.  
-No, se fueron de viaje, ayer cumplieron diez años de casados e hicieron su "segunda" luna demiel-. Sonreí divertido.

En este mes había tenido oportunidad de conocer mucho más a Hiram y de introducirme poco a poco a la vida de Leroy, que era el que se veía un poco más difícil en el hecho de que saliera con su hija; claro que estaba agradecido de que ya no estuvieran juntos Finn y Rachel pero creo que nunca le gustó demasiado mi look de chico malo.

No me percaté que estaba sudando sino hasta que estacionamos frente a su casa y que quité las manos del volante, las piernas me temblaban y eso que no me había dado ni siquiera una pista de lo que tenía que decirme; pero era como un presentimiento, como que iba a darme información valiosa y yo tendría que aprovecharla de un modo que fuera el apropiado.

Una vez dentro me invitó a su habitación, cosa que sólo había hecho un par de veces y nada más para que me prestara un par de libros y un cuaderno. De ahí en más, no he pasado de cinco minutos aquí dentro y, cuando lo estoy está estrictamente prohibido que tengamos la puerta cerrada.

La primera vez que vine ella la cerró y se me echó encima para besarme y fue cosa un segundo que nos quitamos antes de que su padre la abriera sin tocar.

Pero ahora la casa está sola y aun así ha cerrado la puerta; estoy sentado a la orilla de la cama con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y el pulso cardiaco al mil por hora. Después de aquel día en la casa de campo de Britt no volvimos a tocarnos con tanta soltura, en primera porque las tareas eran demasiadas y a veces sólo nos veíamos en la preparatoria, en segunda porque presentía que quería ir mucho más despacio y en tercera porque… sabía que una cosa llevaría a otra y me daban muchos, pero muchos nervios hacerlo con Rachel porque… pues seamos honestos, en esto sí soy virgen…

Se para entre mis piernas y yo subo la mirada para verla, me esta sonriendo y se agacha para besarme la frente, yo cierro los ojos y luego se cuelga a mi cuello y se sienta en una de mis piernas.

-Prométeme que me querrás aún después de lo que voy a decirte y prométeme que me querrás después de que lo hagamos-. Abro los ojos y clavo mi mirada en la suya.  
-Rachel… siempre te he querido y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-. Vuelve a sonreírme y me acaricia el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas. –Te escucho-.  
-Necesito decirte esto porque así será mucho más fácil para mí dejar eso en mi pasado y vivir mi presente contigo, quiero que… no lo tomes a mal… y no pienses que estoy contigo por eso…-. No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando pero seguramente llegará a la parte importante que me dejará completamente anonadado.

Se levanta de mi regazo y se sienta junto a mí en la cama. Me toma la mano y yo se la aprieto con fuerza para animarla a decirme lo que tiene que decirme.

-Yo… pues… verás… creo que… estuve enamorada de Quinn… en el sentido de… que quería estar con ella como estoy contigo-. Dios! Lo ha confesado. Ohdioohdiosohdios. Si siguiera siendo Quinn ya la tendría sobre la cama llenándola de besos… pero por el momento debo quedarme quieto y escucharla.  
-Y-. me aclaro la garganta… no tengo voz, no puedo pensar –Por cuánto tiempo lo estuviste?-.  
-Mucho… casi desde que tuvo a Beth-. Siento la garganta seca y me aferro a su colcha, siento que voy a caerme, no porque lo ignorara (kurt ya me lo había dicho), sino porque no hay nada como escucharlo de labios de Rachel y así todo parece más real. Como una cubeta de agua fría. Por fin tomo conciencia de que Rachel estaba enamorada de mi, Rachel Barbra Berry quería tener una relación con Quinn Fabray.

Me aflojo el cuello de la playera, me siento sofocado.

-Sabía que te enfadarías, sabía… sabía que no ibas a pensar lo mismo de mi-. Se levantó pero la detuve de la mano y volvió a sentarse.  
-No estoy enfadado, estoy sorprendido y para nada he dejado de pensar lo que pienso de ti. Y… y ahora… la amas?-.  
-La quiero-. Contesta –Bueno, no lo sé en realidad… se fue tan así que… no tuve tiempo de asimilar nada-. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. –No estoy contigo porque te parezcas a ella o huelas a ella o parezca que eres ella-.  
-Ok-. Dije intentando seguir su conversación.  
-Al principio quizás me gustaste por eso, pero luego me di cuenta que aunque te muevas como ella o te rías como ella, no eres ella y me demostraste que a pesar de ser Fabray tienes un corazón enorme… no que ella no lo tenga, seguro lo tiene… solo que lo escondía y tú no… tú no te preocupas por esconderlo-.  
-Entonces me quieres por ser Quinton y no por parecer Quinn-.  
-Así es-. Levanto su mano que está entre la mía y le beso los nudillos, luego sonrío enternecido.  
-No… no he dejado de verte como la mujer maravillosa que eres, de acuerdo? Y, gracias por quererme por ser Quinton… mira que me costó trabajo-. Siento sus labios sobre mi mejilla.  
-Gracias por lo de mujer maravillosa, tu eres un caballero-. Sonrío.  
-Con o si armadura?-. la escucho reírse aunque no le veo el rostro.  
-Con una musculatura increíble, pero si quieres tener armadura, entonces te ponemos armadura-.  
-Excelente, quiero ser un caballero de armadura negra-.

Se acuesta y me jala hacia arriba en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acostarme aquí, su colchón es cómodo las almohadas huelen a ella. Me giro y quedo de lado, pasando mis manos por debajo de un cojín y aspiro fuerte. Ella ríe un poco.

-Qué haces?-.  
-Huelo tus almohadas-. Siento su mano pasando por mi cabello. –Rach?-.  
-Qué pasa?-.  
-Qué era eso otro que ibas a decirme?-.  
-Estoy lista… para las regionales, me refiero a que… confío en ti… quiero hacerlo-. Podía sentir el corazón dentro de mi pecho latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a romperlo. Podía escucharlo en los oídos.  
-Rach? Hay algo que quiero decirte y… no espero que me creas pero es verdad-. Recarga el codo sobre el colchón y apoya la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, viéndome fijamente.  
-Dime-.  
-Soy… soy…-. Soy Quinn –Soy virgen-. Se queda paralizada, no dice nada y yo me pongo mucho más nervioso.  
-Estas bromeando, no?-. Siento que me he sonrojado.  
-No-. Me sale ahogado, casi un susurro. Como si ella midiera diez metros mas que yo y yo hablo como un enano.  
-No pareces del tipo que es virgen-. Por su mirada puedo decir que le gusta saber que lo soy.  
-Bueno… pues… a veces las apariencias engañan-.  
-Me alivia que lo seas-. Frunzo el ceño y me siento más tranquilo.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque creí que sí la tenías y yo en realidad no la tengo… bueno, sí me acosté con Finn pero… no lo hicimos muchas veces y…-.  
-Hermosa-. Cuando digo esto voltea a verme y le brillan los ojos –No tienes que explicarme nada-. Se acerca a mí y pone su cabeza cerca de mi pecho, la abrazo por la espalda y se pega a mi cuerpo.  
-Y alguna vez has acariciado a una mujer…-.  
-Te refieres a si… hemos llegado a poco más de segunda base pero menos que tercera?-.  
-Si-.  
-P-p-pues sí… sí-. Siento que su mano jala mi playera y su pierna choca con mi entrepierna. Oh no.  
-Podemos hacerlo con la luz apagada, si quieres-.  
-Quieres que nos toquemos con la luz apagada?-. Asiente sobre mi pecho. –Por qué?-.  
-Porque no estoy aún lista para que me veas desnuda-.  
-Rach, tu sabes que…-.

No puedo terminar con lo que he empezado a decir cuando siento sus manos a los lados de mi torso poniéndome encima de ella. Me quitaron la férula hace un par de semanas así que ahora puedo recargarme bien en los brazos para no aplastarla.

Nuestro beso comienza lento y dulce, sin prisa, sin batallas de lenguas; puedo sentir la suavidad de sus labios, los rozo suavemente con los míos y con la mano izquierda le acaricio el brazo, puedo sentir cómo los vellos se le erizan y casi puedo asegurar que se ha estremecido bajo mi cuerpo, abre las piernas y me poso con más facilidad entre ellas, nuestros centros chocan y siento un gemido en mi boca cuando siente lo que tengo dentro de los pantalones.

Siento que se aferra a mi playera y hace la mano un puño, manteniéndome cerca de ella.

Entonces el beso se vuelve más apasionado y necesitado, no hay forma de que pueda quitarme de encima de ella, no hay forma que deje de besarla o de acariciarla, tenerla debajo de mí y sobre todo, tener su olor en la colcha y en las almohadas, en toda la habitación, me está volviendo loco.

Su pecho sube y baja con mayor frecuencia y nuestras respiraciones invaden la atmósfera, siento cómo la primera capa de sudor se nos forma en la piel.

Exploro con cautela su cuerpo, tocando las partes más inocentes: sus brazos, su cadera, su cintura, su cuello o su cabello, pero es debajo de su playera donde realmente quiero estar y aunque ya tengo el permiso para tocarla e incluso desnudarla siento que mas que no poder, no debo.

Es porque la he tenido siempre en un pedestal, como intocable, que ahora que la tengo de este modo temo que sea un sueño y si me paso del "limite" despierte y me dé cuenta que todo fue parte de una ilusión. Pero no existe tal límite porque ella es quien me ha pedido que pase, hoy cumplimos un mes y aunque para algunos pueda parecer rápido que ya esté pasando esto, a mi me parece que con toda la tensión sexual que tuvimos, ya era la maldita hora de que sucediera algo como esto.

Quizás el hecho de que sea Quinton hace el efecto de que debemos frenar las cosas un poco, pero por dios que como Quinn la desee tantísimo que este es el momento en el que digo: por fin!

No me dice nada, pero me está jalando la playera hacia arriba, lo que indica que la quiere afuera tanto como yo; vuelve a pasar como en mi habitación, me hinco y me saco la playera, sus ojos vuelven a posarse en mis abdominales y cuando me agacho para besarla me acaricia el antebrazo con las yemas de sus dedos.

La erección que tengo es cada vez más grande, siento que me endurezco mucho más. Pero también me concentro en ella y en cómo está respirando, en sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda, y en cómo vuelve a jalarme de las presillas del pantalón mientras nuestros centros chocan de nuevo. Es casi instintivo moverme arriba y abajo y casi puedo asegurar porque ya está húmeda en el lugar correcto.

Desabotono un poco su blusa y dejo de besarla para verla a los ojos y pedir permiso por quitarla, me mira con ternura y me asiente. Así que lentamente voy quitando botón por botón; no quiero hacerlo rápido, sé que no vamos a hacerlo, que de hecho cuando vaya a ser tengo que ser extra cuidadoso pero hoy, que puedo desnudarla necesito tomarme mi tiempo para recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo.

La blusa está por fin abierta y puedo ver su escote y el bra de color morado, parece asustada pero también confiada, es extraño describirlo, ya! Han visto la película de Cruel Intentions, esa parte donde Sebastian llega a la habitación de Anette y se besan? Ella comienza a desabotonarse la pijama y se la abre apenas para dejar su vientre descubierto pero sus senos no se ven… la cara que tenía Reese en esa escena es muy parecida a la de Rachel en estos momentos. Quizás estaría menos nervioso si de fondo se escucha algo como Cownting Crows, pero luego entonces no tendría oportunidad de escuchar los ruidos que hace Rach mientras nos besamos.

-Eres hermosa-. Le digo cuando la blusa está por fin en el piso; con sus propios pies se quita los zapatos y yo tengo que sentarme un momento para quitarme los botines que tienen cierre y una hebilla.

Caen con un sonido seco contra la alfombra y regreso a su encuentro; me atrae a su boca besándome con más insistencia, su lengua con la mía, ahora ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

Lleva sus manos a mi pantalón y lo desabrocha, me le quedo viendo, de pronto me da pudor que vea esa parte de mi cuerpo; si hubiera sido Quinn lo más seguro es que hubieran sido las estrías, pero en este caso con ella sí siento pena de que vea mi erección, cosa que no sucedió con Kitty.

Escucho un cierre y no es el mío, sino el de su falda que está casi arriba; levanta la cadera y baja la falda hasta donde le alcanzan las manos, luego yo ayudo a dejarla únicamente en ropa interior… y es verdad, Rachel es perfecta.

-Wow-. Digo. Estoy sin más palabras y ella me sonríe con rubor en la cara, sé que quisiera taparse pero la luz es tenue y es la que entra de la calle, así que eso le brinda un poco de privacidad a ella. Y sólo me parece justo que yo también me quede en ropa interior, no sería equitativo si me dejo los pantalones sólo para ocultar lo excitado que estoy de tenerla de este modo.

-Te duele?-. Me pregunta señalándome la entrepierna con la mirada.  
-No, sólo me incomoda-. La verdad es que yo siempre había creído que si un hombre no eyaculaba tenía dolor, la verdad sólo es una incomodidad bastante peculiar en los testículos.

Sonrío con vergüenza, es tan extraño tener que contestar a esa pregunta con Rachel cuando yo siempre imaginé que estas caricias nos las daríamos como chicas.

-Te parece cuerdo que nos calentemos sin… tú sabes?-. Ambos estamos rojos por esa pregunta.  
-Hay otras formas de acabar sin tener sexo-. Cierto. Pero eso conllevaría tocar… esas partes. Estoy tan nervioso y tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que soy Quinton.  
-C-c-claro… claro-. Me sonríe y sé que de nuevo le ha dado ternura mi nerviosismo. Me agacha la cabeza con su manos y me gira para que mi oído quede cerca de sus labios.  
-No pienses, sólo siente-. Y así con su voz tenue y el aliento en mi oído me dejo caer en el hoyo del conejo.

Comienzo a besarle el cuello y los huesos de la clavícula, el mentón y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja, gime y me aprieta la cintura con sus piernas, vuelvo a moverme hacia arriba y adelante, sé que estoy rozando el punto exacto en mi erección dentro de los calzoncillos por cómo se mueve al compás mío.

Paso mi mano por detrás de su espalda y me detengo cuando estoy a punto de desabrochar su brasier.

-Puedo?-. Pido permiso y me asiente con la vista llena de vulnerabilidad.  
-Prométeme que no le darás detalles de esto a nadie-. Recuerdo cuando en las duchas la mayoría de los chicos contaban todo acerca de cómo lo hicieron con sus novias y sus conquistas. Le beso la sien y la punta de la nariz.  
-Te lo prometo, no lo haré-. Levanta la espalda y puedo quitarle por fin lo que me estorbaba para llegar a sus senos; tengo ganas de llevarlos a mi boca, pero eso me parece aún más intimo, así que sólo los acaricio con delicadeza.

Rachel se retuerce debajo de mi y el pezón se le pone duro en un segundo. La beso entre los senos y bajo hasta su ombligo, no voy a bajar más, esas partes me las reservo para cuando vayamos a hacerlo; además, tengo entendido que el sexo oral no a todas las chicas les parece adecuado para la primera vez que se pasa uno de la segunda base.

Y cuando tensa las piernas me doy cuenta que ella es una de esas. Regreso hacia arriba con una sonrisa en los labios. Vuelvo a moverme del modo en el que me estaba moviendo hace unos minutos, pero no sé si con ello Rachel pueda llegar.

Bajo cuidadosamente la mano esperando que me detenga, pero está tranquila y sigue besándome, siento sus dedos entre mi cabello y en mi espalda, me atrae hacia ella jalándome del elástico del bóxer color gris.

Me detengo apenas en su pubis para poner a prueba de nuevo mi suerte y ella vuelve a quedarse callada, sus labios siguen ocupados en los míos.

Cuando mi dedo medio hace contacto con su ropa interior yo mismo no puedo evitar gemir en su boca, esta mojada y puedo sentir como resbala en la tela; se mueve un poco cuando toco lo que debo de tocar y gime como no la he escuchado gemir, entre el beso y lo que siente parece no tener suficiente aire, así que rompemos el beso y yo recargo la cabeza al lado de la suya, con mi respiración en su cuello y con la suya en mi oído.

Una de sus manos está en mi brazo y la otra en mi espalda y luego la que tenía en mi brazo va bajando lentamente hasta que toma mi miembro, no lo mueve para masturbarme, solamente está sobándolo por encima de la tela y aunque es un gesto que no se compara con lo que yo le estoy haciendo, siento delicioso el calor de su mano en mi pene.

-Detente-. Le digo; ahora sí me está incomodando demasiado la erección dentro y si sigue así me sentiré más y más excitado y los testículos me dolerán un poco más.  
-Te hice algo?-. Sonrío.  
-No, bueno, nada malo-. Le beso los labios y continúo con más precisión mis movimientos. Ella se estremece de nuevo y me abraza.  
-Quiero tocarte-. Y por dios que no creí que esas palabras me calentaran mil rayas más.

Mete la mano a mi ropa interior y lo toca con cuidado, primero de la base a la punta y luego se detiene ahí, tocándome la punta con su pulgar, se siente tan bien que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, de nublarme y de no poder pensar en otra cosa, estoy a punto de perder el control y rogarle porque lo hagamos ya. Pero si ella me ha pedido esperar hasta las regionales, entonces… qué tanto son dos días? No es nada.

Empieza a moverse dentro de mis bóxers y los dos comenzamos a gemir en la boca del otro dejo de tocarla para regresar a sus senos y juego con ellos un poco para luego regresar a donde estaba.

Su otra mano está aferrada fuertemente a mi brazo y sé que está a punto de llegar. Sus uñas se me clavan en la piel y tras tensar todo su cuerpo se afloja y olvida sus movimientos en mi miembro; no lo tomo como algo malo, en realidad estoy bastante contento de que por fin Rachel Barbra Berry tuvo un orgasmo conmigo.

Respira rápidamente y lo hace profundo para regresar a su ritmo normal; parte de mi se sale de la ropa interior, así que lo acomodo y lo pongo de nuevo dentro de los bóxers. Luego le beso los hombros y las mejillas mientras recupera la respiración y abre los ojos… estoy increíblemente caliente y de pronto extraño su mano, la quiero de vuelta…

Cuando abre por fin los ojos le sonrío y la beso en los labios.

-Voy al baño-. Contesto, y me levanto con urgencia porque necesito hacer algo con toda la presión que siento en el cuerpo.

No sé cómo funcione esto de hacernos caricias intensas en la cama, cuando eyaculo lo hago en mi silla y me acompaño de varios pañuelos, cuando pasó lo que pasó con kitty también corrí al baño, así que si ella me ayuda… no sé, siento que me sería bochornoso, así que antes de que pueda decir eso yo ya estoy encerrado en el baño y tras poner el seguro en la puerta comienzo a masturbarme.

No tardo demasiado en llegar y limpio mi "desastre".

Regreso con las manos tapándome, pero al ver que Rachel no se ha puesto el bra, sólo se ha puesto boca abajo, yo me quito las manos y me dejo caer sobre la cama también boca abajo.

No decimos nada, sólo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, no sentimos la necesidad de desviar la mirada ni de sonreír con vergüenza, al contrario, sentimos que esto que acaba de pasar es sólo una prueba más de la conexión que tenemos, yo vuelvo a reconocer que su alma sabe quién soy, aunque su cuerpo le siga diciendo que soy Quinton.

-Estas bien?-. Me pregunta.  
-Si-. Me hago más hacia ella y nuestros brazos se tocan, están tibios y piel con piel es reconfortante. –Y tú?-.  
-También-. Contesta con una sonrisa.

Se pone de lado y yo hago lo mismo, acotándose en mi brazo se pega a mí y yo la abrazo pasando una pierna por encima de las suyas; le acaricio la espalda en silencio y nos quedamos así mucho tiempo; cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño. No sé en qué punto me quedo dormido y ella lo mismo en mis brazos.

Mi celular suena y me levanto desorbitado y confundido, dónde estoy? Cuarto de Rachel. Corro al escritorio y veo la pantalla, es Judy.

-Hola?-.  
-En dónde estás?-. Volteo a ver a Rachel que se cubre el pecho con un cojín.  
-En… en casa de Rachel… estamos estudiando-.  
-Ya es tarde, deberías de venir a casa-.  
-Estas con James?-.  
-No hoy no nos vimos-. Sé que le incomoda que no acepte del todo a su interés romántico.  
-Entonces llego en media hora-.  
-No más de media hora-.  
-No… tía-.  
-Y Quinton?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Se cuidan-. Luego se echó a reir.  
-Por dios, Judy-. Rachel sonreía también al verme completamente rojo.

-Me quiere en casa-.  
-Lo sé-. Contestó, buscaba su brasiere pero no podía moverse porque sólo se cubría con un cojín.

Caminé hacia ella y recogí su ropa interior.

-Buscas esto?-. Lo ve y me lo arrebata.  
-Puedes volearte para ponérmelo?-.  
-En serio?-. Contesto, no cabe duda que la lujuria acaba con el pudor y cuando el pudor regresa tienes que esconder la cara para no ver al otro. Me mira con determinación. –Ok ok-. Me agacho para recoger mi pantalón y me lo pongo mientras le doy la espalda.  
-Ya puedes volteo tiene toda la ropa puesta. Tomo la playera y la llevo conmigo aún sin ponérmela, me siento a su lado y le beso la mejilla.  
-En serio eres hermosa-.  
-Gracias? Supongo-. Vuelvo a besarle la mejilla y me levanto para ponerme la playera y los botines.  
-Dormirás sola?-. Me niega con la cabeza.  
-Kurt se quedará conmigo-. Se me queda viendo. –Listo para las regionales?-. No sabía si me preguntaba exactamente por eso o por lo que pasaría después de las regionales.  
-Listo-. Más para una cosa que para la otra. Tomo mi mochila y volteo a verla. –Vamos a arrasar con todos, verás e iremos a las nacionales y luego de que ganemos las nacionales iremos tú a NYADA y yo a Yale y nos visitaremos de vez en cuando para más sesiones como la que acabamos de tener-. Su sonrisa es amplia y se ha ruborizado.  
-Te acompaño a la puerta-.

Bajamos las escaleras entre sonrisas y bromas, entre caricias pícaras y un beso aquí y otro allá, cuando llego a la entrada no quiero irme, pero si tardo entonces Judy pensará que efectivamente estábamos haciendo lo que creía que estábamos haciendo.

-Te veo mañana en clases?-.  
-Y el sábado en la competencia-. Contesta. La beso de nuevo en los labios, nos abrazamos…  
-Te… te quiero, ok?-.  
-Y yo te quiero también-. Vuelvo a darle un último beso y camino al auto.

Aquella vez con Kitty fue emocionante, fueron sensaciones demasiado carnales… pero con Rachel… con Rachel todo es distinto y aunque carnal, también me gusta todo el corazón que pongo entre nosotros, corazón que no pude poner cuando era Quinn.

No puedo quitarme la sonrisa del rostro y mejor aún, sé que en dos días lo haré con Rachel.


	18. Perdiendo la magia parte 2

**aquí el tan esperado capítulo de las regionales... disfrutenlo y difruten más el final del capítulo jojojo muahahahaha (risa de hamster de la película de Bolt) Saludos lectores, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar reviews. N.**

**karen: NadjaA0, Twitter.**

* * *

Todo el día he traído un enorme hueco en el estómago, como un presentimiento extraño, ese sexto sentido que se aloja en el plexo solar y no te deja estarte en paz; estoy ansioso y camino de aquí para allá en casa, ya estoy jugando y luego me levanto, ya estoy comiendo algo en la cocina parado y luego salgo a fumar al jardín trasero, es… como un temor no infundado, no sé qué me pasa, pero no es lindo sentirlo.

Creo que es por las regionales, sí, son hoy. Ya tengo mi traje listo, mi pantalón y camisa negros junto con unos tirantes dorados y un moño a la Blaine. Zapatos nuevos, brillantes.

Rómpete una pierna me la paso pensando todo el tiempo, esto nos tiene que salir bien, ensayamos de acuerdo a lo establecido, tenemos una buena selección de canciones, la coreografía no tiene ni un solo error, nada puede salir mal; entonces por qué me siento tan nervioso?

No es la primera vez que estoy en un escenario frente a cientos de personas y no es la primera vez que Judy me ve cantar, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hago como Quinton y mi seguridad está flaqueando terriblemente.

Y no sólo eso, hoy es mi noche con Rachel Barbra Berry, hoy es la noche en la que perderé mi virginidad de hombre y lo haré (por fin) con Rachel… y no es para menos que esté aterrado, no señores, estoy en realidad que quiero salir corriendo y esconderme en el closet o debajo de la cama o cavar un hoyo y meterme ahí hasta que tenga cuarenta años.

Ya sé, estoy exagerando, pero siento el estómago en el suelo y los huevos pequeñitos, pequeñitos, asustados como cabeza de tortuga dentro del caparazón. Una cosa es tener una sesión intensa de caricias y besos y otra muy, pero muy distinta es tener relaciones sexuales, no es cosa a la ligera y sobre todo tengo que ser muy, pero muy precavido.

No tengo idea de si pueda embarazar a Rachel, yo por mí, me ponía cien condones y le llenaba a ella la boca de pastillas, suena agresivo y poco romántico, pero no sería absurdamente irónico que volviera a salir embarazado?! Quiero hijos con Rachel, pero no ahora, no en cinco años siquiera.

Bueno basta! Estoy divagando demasiado, hasta las manos me están sudando. Me siento a la orilla de la cama, como hago casi siempre cuando quiero calmarme y pensar bien las cosas, estoy moviendo la pierna con rapidez y me paso la mano por el cabello, me levanto y checo por millonésima vez si mi traje y lo demás está en orden, hasta a ropa interior debe de ser del mismo color: negra.

Tocan a la puerta y no creo que sea Rachel, ella ha de estar también vuelta loca vocalizando o quién sabe qué cosas haciendo para las regionales, puede ser Judy.

-Adelante-. Es Demy, me mira con una sonrisa enorme y lleva consigo una rosa amarilla.  
-Hola guapo-. Le sonrío de vuelta.  
-Hola guapa-. Se acerca a mí y me entrega la flor.  
-Te notas nervioso y supongo que esto te vendrá bien-.  
-Una rosa-.  
-No es cualquier rosa, las rosas amarillas simbolizan la amistad y eso significa la nuestra, estaré ahí para apoyarte, aplaudirte mucho y poner pulgares arriba cuando ganes las regionales-. Le beso la mejilla y tomo la flor; es hermosa, grande y muy amarilla.  
-Esto me anima mucho, en serio-. Caminamos al sofá. –Demy… hay algo que debo y quiero contarte, tú me has brindado confianza y apoyo… así que necesito decirlo-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Está todo bien?-. me encojo de hombros.  
-Depende de cómo lo tomes-. Digo con mi acento americano. Frunce el ceño aún más.  
-Te escucho-.  
-Qué pensarías si te dijera que en realidad no soy chico, sino chica?-. Se queda inmóvil y me mira pero no dice nada.  
-Eres transgénero?-.  
-Qué? No, no, no soy transgénero, ni transexual, no sé si haya diferencia en ambos, pero no, nada de eso… no-.  
-Entonces? No entiendo nada Quinton y… por qué ya no hablas con tu acento inglés?-.  
-Lo que pasa es que…-. Me levanto del sillón y comienzo a caminar de aquí para allá –Mira… soy… soy Quinn-. Por su mirada puedo ver que no le ha hecho nada de gracia.  
-Quinn es tu prima, qué diablos te metiste? Estás drogado?-. ahora se nota preocupada.  
-No Demy… soy Quinn, yo soy Quinn en el cuerpo de un hombre-.  
-No te creo-. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y luego me abrazo el pecho.  
-Ok, escucha… hace unos meses, estando en casa de Santana yo estaba bastante deprimida por Rachel, por mi padre y por Beth, mi hija, estuvimos bebiendo y cantando y… cuando fueron las once once de la noche pedimos un deseo, no pedí ser hombre- Dije antes de que me hicieran la pregunta de siempre –Deseé reencontrarme con Quinn, pero como antes había pensado que ser hombre sería más fácil y así tendría a Rachel… pues… desperté siendo… esto-. Me señalé con la mano de arriba abajo.  
-No es una buena broma niño, me estas confundiendo-.  
-Soy Quinn Demy! Mira… no sé cómo hacer para que me creas, las que saben son Britt y Santana, Puck, Blaine y Kurt… pero obvio las primeras en enterarse fueron, tus.. qué son? Amantes?-. Intento bromear ahora sí pero no le hace gracia.  
-Dame tu celular-. Me ordena.  
-Qué? Para qué?-.  
-Dámelo, yo no tengo servicio porque me lo cortaron en castigo, tengo que llamar a Santana-. Se lo entregó y marca su número con manos temblorosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que puedo escuchar a Santana confirmándole lo que le acabo de confesar cuelga y me mira.

-Y… y decidiste estar con nosotras, Rache y yo… porqueeee…-.  
-Porque como Quinn soy lesbiana-. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Por dios… lo sabe Rachel?-. niego con la cabeza –Menudo secreto Quinn!-. cuando me nombra así me sorprendo.  
-No estás enojada?-. ríe burlona.  
-Para nada! Es una situación tan fascinante que podrías hacer una historia al respecto, podrías ser presentado en la televisión como la chica que aplicó las estupideces de las películas a la vida real, cambiaste de cuerpo, qué Rob Schneider ni que nada! Quinn Fabray!-. No sé si reír u ofenderme porque entre líneas me ha llamado freak –Además, sabes una cosa?-.  
-Qué?-.  
-Me hacías babear por ti cuando eras Quinn-. El color se me sube a la cara instantáneamente y me tapo el rostro con las manos.  
-Oh dios-. Se levanta y me quita las manos de la cara  
-Qué es lo que siempre te digo?-.  
-Que me relaje?-. Sonríe.  
-Exacto! Planeas decírselo a Rachel?-.  
-No… no puedo, que tal que se enoja, que… que me deja… tengo miedo de decirlo Demy-.  
-Regresarás a ser Quinn?-. Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.  
-Ya lo intenté y nada funcionó, supongo que sí estaré así siempre-. Me abraza, pone su mejilla sobre mi pecho y yo recargo mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.  
-Y pensar que Rachel babeaba por ti cuando eras Quinn-. Me río.  
-Lo sé, qué cosas, no?-.  
-Sí, lo bueno es que ya está contigo-. Se separa de mí y vuelve al sillón.

Me senté a su lado y la tomé de la mano.

-Gracias por no ponerte loca-.  
-No soy como las demás chicas, recuerdas?-. Sonrío.  
-Lo cual agradezco-.  
-Si alguna vez regresas a ser Quinn y estas soltera, llámame-. Me guiña un ojo y me golpea quedo la rodilla.  
-No lo dudes ni un momento Demy, eres muy sexy, sobre todo cuando haces eso-. Se había lamido los labios.  
-Hacer que?-.  
-Lamerte los labios, eres como una copia de Kaya Scodelario y… pff aparte estas en el periódico escolar-.  
-No me parezco a ella-. Se sonroja.

Permanecemos unos minutos en silencio, como procesando lo que acababa de pasar, luego suspiramos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos porque nos damos cuenta de que nos sincronizamos en eso, pero no volteamos a vernos, seguimos con la mirada en el piso.

-Hoy voy a hacerlo con Rach-. Entonces voltea a verme en seguida, como rayo.  
-Wow-.  
-También por eso estoy nervioso-. Me muerdo el labio.  
-Bueno, yo también lo estaría de ser tú, supongo que no has estado con ninguna chica…-.  
-Con Kitty por poco-.  
-Con Kitty?-. Asiento –Diablos Fabray! Yo sí me hubiera dejado rasguñar por la gatita-. Río.  
-Hablas como hombre-.  
-Soy casi lesbiana, qué esperabas?-. me encojo de hombros, tiene razón.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Pues sólo sé tú, eso es lo que le ha gustado a Rachel, no? por eso está contigo, mira que dejar a Finn por ti es cosa grande, no creo que ella sea una experta en la cama, así que para una primera vez sólo debes ser dulce y tierno y lo demás se dará con naturalidad. No siempre nos interesa el sexo, sino la conexión que se sienta en el momento-.  
-Y si le duele?... y si me duele a mi?-. Se echa a reír tan fuerte que me sobresalto.  
-Si sólo ha estado con Finn seguramente sí le va a doler y a ti… seh, también te dolerá, no en el momento, mañana estarás como incómodo de tu partecilla privada… eres grande?-.  
-Dicen que sí-.  
-Quién lo dice?-.  
-Santana, Britt y Puck-. Me golpea el hombro.  
-Entonces les creemos-.  
-Demy?-.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Qué sucedió entre tú, Britt y Santana?-. Se sonroja tanto que ahora es mi turno de echarme a reír.  
-P-p-pues tú sabes… lo que pueda pasar con tres chicas…-. Me le quedo viendo indignado –O.k, ok, sí, lo hicimos-. Comienzo a aplaudir divertido.  
-Quiero detalles Demy-. Digo entre risas.  
-Pues Britt lo propuso y creo que a Santana no le pareció mala idea… así que ya ebrias y calientes hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer en tu habitación de invitados. Primero nos besamos las tres, luego nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa y ya desnudas (debo decir que tienen cuerpos de diosas)-. Le otorgo el comentario, lo tienen –Entonces pues… dejé que me tocaran las dos, luego Britt y yo a Santana y luego Santana y yo a Britt-. Me quedo sin habla.  
-Wow!-.  
-Lo has visto todo en tu mentecita perversa, verdad sucio?-. Me avienta con la mano.  
-Sí… aunque ya me lo había imaginado quería escucharlo de tu voz-.  
-Te gustó?-.  
-Duh!-.  
-Claro, claro-. Contesto –Y lo harán de nuevo?-.  
-No creo, lo hicimos por probar, yo no quiero entrometerme en esa relación que tienen-.  
-Pero no dudo que te inviten para otra sesión de besitos y arrumacos-. Nos echamos a reír, sabe que tengo razón.

Mira el reloj y se levanta para estirarse.

-Debo irme para bañarme y eso… tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, hueles a una combinación de desodorante con sudor-.  
-Estuve haciendo ejercicio-. La aviento, pero no mido mi fuerza y cae en la cama. Se levanta y me empuja de vuelta, pero apenas y me mueve de mi lugar.  
-Bien, no necesito decirlo, pero suerte y no estés demasiado nervioso, te irá bien, en las dos cosas-. Le sonrío en agradecimiento –Oh por cierto, tu selección de música es tuya o… se la copiaste a alguien para creerte niño rudo?-.  
-Es mía-.  
-Ahora eres mucho más sexy Quinn, recuerda llamarme si se da la oportunidad-. La miro y le saco la lengua.  
-Largo o me pondrás nervioso de nuevo-. Me da un último abrazo y se marcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, estoy listo. Me he afeitado, puesto loción, calzoncillos nuevos, desodorante, calcetines limpios, traje planchado, camisa en orden, tirantes ajustados y moño (estúpido) en su lugar.

Volteo a mi buró, aparte de mi celular está una caja de condones, los primeros condones que he comprado, los que me dio Puck no me dan confianza, si esos usó cuando se acostó conmigo… pues creo que no son demasiado fiables.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y aparece Judy con una sonrisa en el rostro y una cámara en la mano.

-Sonríe-. Me dice y yo obedezco *flash* y me siento como conejo deslumbrado en la carretera. Luego se acerca a mí y nos toma una foto.  
-No quieres irte al baño y tomarla en el espejo?-. Bromeo un poco.  
-Te ves tan guapo, dónde será la fiesta después de que ganen las regionales?-.  
-En… -. En un hotel madre; me aclaro la garganta –En casa de Puck-. En seguida caigo en cuenta que no escondí la caja de condones y justo cuando la quiero tomar con cautela ella les echa un ojo. Yo siento que se me va la sangre a los pies.  
-Así que mi niño tiene intenciones de portarse mal-. Me he quedado sin palabras –Más te vale que realmente te cuides, pero sobre todo la cuides-.  
-Mamá-. Dijo quejándome por el bochorno de lo que acaba de ver.  
-Promételo-. Me mira con determinación, sé que está hablando con seriedad.  
-Lo prometo-.  
-Bien, listo?-. Asiento, pero con duda –Vamos pues-. Me da una nalgada y me saca de la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxx

Se me va el aliento cuando veo a Rachel en el vestido que escogieron para las mujeres en las regionales, se ve hermosa, se ve adorable, se ve todo lo lindo que se me pueda ocurrir.

Al verme se le ilumina la cara y apuesto a que la mía está igual, corre hacia mí y se abraza a mi cuerpo mientras yo la abrazo de vuelta y la cargo, damos una vuelta y nos vemos fijamente aún sin soltarla, luego me da un pequeño beso en los labios y se recarga en mi mejilla.

-Te ves tan guapo-. Mi corazón brinca dentro de mi pecho cuando la escucho decirme eso y tan cerca.  
-Y tú te ves más que hermosa-. La pongo en piso. Insisto, es tan pequeñita.

Levanto la mirada y ahí está el T-Rex viéndonos con cara de perro regañado, quien sabe si quiere llorar, lo más seguro es que se hizo en sus pantalones del coraje.

-Gracias-. Su respuesta me regresa a ella.  
-Estás lista para cantar?-. me dice que sí con la cabeza y vuelve a abrazarme, suspira profundo y yo hago lo mismo, nunca podré cansarme de su perfume y del olor de su shampoo.  
-Y tú? Estás listo para bailar y cantar?-.  
-Estoy nervioso, pero listo, muy listo-. Me agacho y le beso la mejilla.

Will nos convoca a la reunión de siempre para aclarar ciertos puntos y darnos seguridad, ánimos. Estamos en el camerino y escuchamos los performances de los demás coros. No puedo creer lo mucho que me aburren los Warblers, aún así hagan la canción más maravillosa del universo seguirán aburriéndome, yo no le veo el caso a hacer música con sus bocas, con sus uniformes de colegio japonés o de anime, lo lamento, honestamente no los soporto.

Los siguientes contrincantes suenan bastante bien, me ponen nervioso, pareciera que van a ganar, la gente está vuelta loca y les aplauden fuerte. Respiro, siento el corazón muy acelerado, Rachel y yo cantaremos solos la primera canción, que es la que está en otro idioma y luego saldrán las troubletones, para que terminemos con una canción que cantará Rachel.

Bien, estamos detrás de la cortina y me acerco a ella para darle un beso, luego nos acomodamos rápidamente en nuestro lugar y comienza la canción por la que todos votaron y que ya habíamos cantado en Glee. Ja, de Silbermond.

Los espectadores y jueces ya tienen el papel con la traducción de la canción, Judy nos mira con una sonrisa amplísima y está sentada junto a los papás de Rachel… me pongo más nervioso.

Suena la música, el auditorio entero está callado, nuestros compañeros nos miran por los lados y Will que está sentado junto a Emma nos mira con alegría, tiene su confianza puesta en nosotros.

Empiezo yo, me acerco a ella y le canto el primer párrafo, siento las palabras, sobre todo porque sé lo que dice, cuando es su turno la lámpara la ilumina a ella y el público sigue callado, saben que escucharla a ella es lo que realmente vale la pena.

El coro es mío y de las chicas, que hace un poco de contraste con mi voz grave y sus voces agudas, cuando me vuelvo a mover Santana me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, luego vuelvo la mirada al público y ubico a Demy que me esta sonriendo, sé que esa sonrisa es de apoyo, me da animos, me brinda seguridad.

Es una chica excepcional, sí, de no tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado, seguramente sería ella con la que estuviera, es hermosa también, pero somos muy buenos amigos, ese es el amor que siento por ella, por Rachel… y sí, respiro a Rachel y ardo por Rachel, vivo por ella todos los días. Ja, ich liebe sie. (si, la amo).

Las guitarras suenan, estamos en una parte que es sólo música, hacemos una coreografía y la cargo, la deposito en el suelo y se acerca a mí recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, luego volvemos a esparcirnos por el escenario y termina con los dos caminando tras bambalinas.

Las luces se apagan y los aplausos retumban en las paredes, Demy, mi madre y los padres de Rachel aplauden y chiflan. Están contentos, pero sobre todo están orgullosos.

Se abraza a mí, está tan contenta que pareciera que realmente brilla.

-Nos quedó perfecto! Viste cómo nos aplaudieron? Se escucharon más que con los coros anteriores-. Su respiración está agitada, la mía también.  
-Los vi, ya verás que ganaremos la competencia-. Vuelve a abrazarme y luego nos tomamos de la mano mientras vemos a las Troubletones con What doesn´t Kill you.

Amo la forma en la que baila Britt, siempre ha sido la mejor de todas, su voz no es tan potente como la de Santana, pero sus movimientos enamoran, entre ella y Mike podrían hacer una escuela de baile, seguro que les iría muy bien.

Sugar es graciosa, no canta, pero sabe apoyar al equipo, Mercedes también es una diva; nunca he entendido por qué no tiene el reconocimiento que tiene Rach, sé que no debería estar diciendo esto, Rachel es mi novia, pero no creo que haga daño a nadie aceptar la realidad y Mercedes también tiene una voz increíble.

Se ven completamente sexys en esos vestidos, es pecado bailar así de bien, es pecado lucir tan bien como ellas. Diablos! Sí que somos hermosas y maravillosas las mujeres.

Esa canción termina y volvemos a ocupar nuestro lugar todos, es hora de escuchar a Rachel, aquí viene la mejor de todas, mi hermosa… mi novia. Qué linda se ve con ese liston en su cabello, me recuerda más a la Rachel que en verdad es y no la que quiso ser por Finn.

Con cada nota me enamora más, con cada movimiento, con cada gesto, no puedo creer que "sea mía", no es mía… más bien no puedo creer que esté conmigo, que por fin está conmigo.

Me sorprende que no haya preguntado por Quinn, pero aún así cuando cantamos la buscó por si acaso llegaba de sorpresa. Aunque obviamente no iba a llegar no la vi decepcionada y eso es una muy buena señal, Quinn ya no es tan fuerte como lo era antes y yo he estado reemplazando ese lugar.

Es tan extraño decirlo, como si fueramos dos personas distintas cuando en realidad somos la misma solo que en diferente cuerpo.

La presentación se termina, tenemos a todas las personas del lugar de pie, aplauden y gritan, la ovación es increíble, magnífica, estridente. Sé que vamos a lograrlo, sé que ganaremos e iremos a las nacionales. Hoy es nuestro día.

Reunidos todos, tomados de las manos, con nuestros corazones acelerados, los cuerpos sudados, esperamos el veredicto de los jueces; vuelvo a ver a mi madre y a Demy, luego a Emma que está junto a Sue… Sue, la mujer que tiene el corazón casi tan grande como Beiste, sólo que se encarga de encerrarlo tras capas y capas de hielo y metal… y recuerdo que así era yo… qué bueno es decir: era.

-Y los ganadores son: New Directions!-. No puedo creer la emoción y alegría que me invaden, abrazo a Rachel y volvemos a besarnos, luego abrazo a Santana y Britt e incluso a Blaine y Kurt, estrecho la mano de Puck y de los demás menos Finn.

Demy desde su asiento me levanta los pulgares y me sonríe contentísima. Judy está diciéndose algo con los padres de Rachel y están tan felices como todos nosotros. Los vencimos, lo hicimos. Ahora sólo queda venderlos a todos también en las Nacionales, el reto que no hemos podido ganar en dos años.

Estamos en los pasillos de la preparatoria, la gente sigue en el auditorio pero comienza a disiparse.

-Iré al baño, ok?-. Me dice Rachel.  
-De acuerdo, te esperaré con tus padres y mi tía-. Asiente y se marcha, pero por alguna razón me quedo en el pasillo y me asomo lentamente y con cuidado… sí, ahí está Finn.  
-Rachel?-. ella se da media vuelta y se queda callada frente a él. Quiero aparecer y hacerle ver que ahora está conmigo, pero no hago nada, quiero ver qué estupidez le dirá.  
-Qué pasa Finn?-. No está seria, aún tiene la adrenalina y la felicidad de haber ganado, así que le está sonriendo.  
-Cuando estabas cantando esa canción, pensabas en Quinton y solo en Quinton, cierto?-.  
-Finn yo…-.  
-Sólo dilo-. Noté dolor en la voz de Finn y pena en la de Rachel.  
-Si-. Agachó la cabeza y Finn apretó las manos en un puño.  
-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-. Se acercó a ella y yo estaba dispuesto a aparecer, le besó la mejilla y la dejó sola.

Se quedó inmóvil por segundos, recobró la compostura y se metió al baño.

Me sentí inseguro, qué si eso le hacía recordar que… Finn fue su amor por mucho tiempo? Qué si regresa y me dice que quiere tiempo?

Nada de eso, necesito, como dijera Demy, siempre Demy, relajarme.

Regresa y platicamos con nuestros padres, nos abrazan y felicitan, nos ven con orgullo y se despiden; saben que es costumbre que se haga una fiesta post regionales, sólo que nosotros dos no tenemos intenciones de ir a casa de Puck.

Santana se me acerca.

-Estas bien? Te notas incomodo, pasó algo?-.  
-Solo Finn que se le ha aparecido a Rachel para incomodarla un poco con una pregunta-.  
-Qué pregunta?-. Cruza los brazos.  
-Que si cuando estaba cantando la canción la estaba cantando para mi y solo para mi-.  
-Y ella qué contestó?-. Creo que esperaba una respuesta mala.  
-No la dejó terminar, ella solo dijo: Finn, yo… él se marchó y la dejó pensativa unos segundos en el pasillo-.

Iba a decirme algo más cuando se acercó Rachel, tomándome del brazo mientras nos sonreía.

-Nos vamos?-. Santana sonrió contenta y se encogió de hombros, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.  
-Si… em…si-. Ahora comenzaba a tartamudear como un cobarde.  
-Se cuidan!-. Gritó Santana cuando nos alejamos de ellos.

**Recuerda, sé tú y sólo tú. Eres magnific .- D**

Magnifico, magnifica… pff… sólo espero no ser un tarado.

En el auto vamos callados, estamos nerviosos, siento que sudo el volante y a ella la he visto limpiarse las manos en el vestido un par de veces, mínimo. Pongo música para tratar de calmarnos, han escuchado la canción de Coin Operated Boy? Es muy chistosa y la empiezo a cantar, pero en lugar de decir boy, digo girl, es sobre una chica que se ha comprado un hombre de "juguete" y funciona con monedas, de modo que es mucho más fácil estar con él que con uno real. Es de The Dresden Dolls, cantan dark cabaret.

-Escuchas música muy extraña-. Se ríe por la canción y porque la estoy cantando.  
-Amanda Palmer es una compositora muy buena y las canciones de la banda son bastante interesantes, deja que se acabe esta para ponerte Girl Anachronism, me recuerda a…-. No sé si deba traerla al tema… traerme al tema.  
-A quién?-. Me pregunta curiosa.  
-A Quinn-.

Cuando la escucha se ríe de nuevo.

-Quinn no está tan loca-.  
-Tan? Esa es la palabra clave, tan-. Con las bromas la atmósfera se está aligerando, pero al estacionarnos en el hotel volvemos al silencio.

Pedir la habitación fue vergonzoso, sentí como que todos nos miraban, que todos estaban al pendiente de nosotros. Como que te señalaran: esos jovencitos rentaran un cuarto para tener relaciones premaritales!

Descuiden, pretendo casarme con ella.

Abro la puerta y ella pasa primero, se nota mucho más nerviosa y entra lentamente, como inspeccionando el lugar, entro tras ella y prendo la luz de la habitación. Huele a sábanas limpias y a aire acondicionado mas desodorante para alfombras.

Me quito el condenado moño y lo pongo en el tocador, me desabotono también la camisa, sólo el primer botón, comienzo a sentirme asfixiado. Ella se sienta en la cama con las piernas juntas y las manos en las rodillas, mira todo menos a mí y yo me siento junto a ella viéndola a ella nada más.

Le tomo la mano y le beso los nudillos, es entonces cuando me mira y le sonrío.

-Está bien si ya no quieres-. Pienso en lo que sucedió con Finn.  
-Estoy nerviosa-. Me dice mientras se moja los labios y yo no puedo quitar mi mirada de ellos.  
-Ya somos dos-. Nos sonreímos –No… pues ya sabes que no sé cómo…-.  
-Lo sé-. Me dice cuando se da cuenta que no sé cómo terminar lo que empecé a decir. –Pero ya he dicho que el que seas virgen me alivia, si hubieras sido un experto estaría mucho más nerviosa-.

Tomo si cara entre mis manos y la beso, despacio, muy despacio, acaricio sus mejillas con ms pulgares y ahí nos quedamos por varios minutos, sólo besándonos, con su rostro entre mis manos y sus manos en mi torso.

Al separarme ya tiene las pupilas dilatadas y puedo apostar que las mías también lo están, tengo el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, comienzo a sudar. Me levanto y me quito los tirantes, y me desabotono un poco más la camisa, ella se levanta y me abraza, volviendo a poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy lista, quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo si se nos permite, digo uno hace planes y la vida se encarga de hacer otros y…-.  
-Rachel?-. Interrumpo.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Comenzarás con tu verborrea-. Sonríe y siento su aliento sobre mi camisa.  
-Lo sé, lo siento-. Le beso la coronilla y nos separamos lo suficiente como para que me quite la camisa.

Mi respiración se corta más y creo que voy a hiperventilar, se me queda colgada de las muñecas y lentamente desabotona los puños así que ahora tengo el torso desnudo, me acaricia el pecho y el vientre, pasa sus manos de mis hombros a mis manos y se acerca para besarnos de nuevo.

Ahora que tenemos la noche entera hacemos las cosas con mucha más calma, ahora que sabemos que lo que queremos va a pasar.

Le quito el listón dorado del cabello y mientras lo hago ella se quita los tacones, viéndose aún más pequeñita. Le bajo el cierre del vestido y se lo quita, un tirante y luego el otro y cae al suelo con un el mismo sonido con el que cayó mi camisa.

Quiere cubrirse el cuerpo, y se tapa el pecho con los brazos, trae un strapless bra de color negro y la parte de abajo es del mismo color, de encaje, así que puedo ver sus vellos púbicos. Está nerviosa y se siente vulnerable, siento que quisiera saltar a la cama y taparse con las sábanas.

-Está bien Rachel, eres perfecta para mí-. Me sonríe y poco a poco deja de cubrirse el cuerpo. Yo mientras me quito los zapatos con los pies.

Veo sus manos dirigirse al botón de mis pantalones y lo desabrocha, baja el cierre y caen hasta mis tobillos, estoy tan nervioso que aún no se me nota que también estoy excitado.

Entonces nos besamos y esta vez nos besamos con ganas, con mucha pasión, quiero sentir su lengua quiero morderle los labios y que me los muerda, succionarle la lengua… y lo hago, hago todo eso y comienza a gemir en mi boca, mientras yo gimo también en la suya.

La cargo y laza su piernas alrededor de mi cadera, me hiere un poco la fuerza que aplica y luego sus uñas se me clavan en el cuello, seguimos besándonos y camino con ella a la cama, agachándome con cuidado para depositarla lentamente sobre el colchón, su mirada aún me demuestra vulnerabilidad pero sé que sí está lista para hacer esto.

Mientras la beso le acaricio el cuerpo: los brazos, los costados, el cuello, los hombros, las piernas y no hay como sentir que se le eriza la piel, que se estremece debajo.

Dejo de besarla para verla, tiene el cabello desplegado sobre la almohada, los labios rojos e hinchados y rubor en las mejillas, puedo ver a través de la tela del brasiere que tiene los pezones erectos.

Paso mi mano izquierda por debajo de su espalda, acariciándola primero y luego le desabrocho la prenda, levanta la espalda y lo aviento al piso, apenas suena la caída sobre la alfombra. Sé que quiere cubrirse de nuevo, le beso la mejilla y le hablo al oído.

-Quieres que apague la luz?-. Pregunto.  
-Enciende la lámpara del tocador y apaga la de la habitación-. Cuando me levanto ella se cubre con la almohada; hago exactamente lo que me pide, así que ahora el cuarto está a media luz, sólo veo unos detalles de su cuerpo, lo demás me lo ha dejado a la imaginación.

Regreso a la cama y vuelvo a ponerme sobre ella, recargo mi peso en su cuerpo y vuelve a gemir cuando nuestros puntos se tocan, yo comienzo ya a ponerme duro y vuelvo a sentir esa necesidad de quitarme de una vez por todas toda la ropa y quitársela a ella.

Le beso el cuello, acariciando con mi mano su mejilla mientras con la otra me sostengo, luego mi mano baja a su otro lado del cuello y hacia la parte de arriba de su pecho, cuidadosamente toco su seno y juego con su pezón que estaba erecto desde antes de que lo tocara, se me hace agua la boca.

Su respiración es cada vez más rápida, siento sus manos en mi espalda y dejo su seno para seguir por su vientre, pasar por los huesos de su cadera y hasta sus muslos.

-Quítalos-. Me dice, y no tiene que hacerlo dos veces, me hinco y le quitó la ropa interior. Los bajo y ella se levanta para que pueda deshacerme de ellos. Estoy por regresar a su boca cuando me dice –Dije quítalos-. Se refiere también a los míos. Me paro y los quito.

Yo también me quiero cubrir con algo cuando siento su mirada en mi parte. Está medio erecto.

Vuelvo a la cama, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocan, tengo mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza y le acaricio el cabello mientras nos besamos, sus piernas ya están alrededor de mi cintura y sus talones en mi baja espalda, sus manos me acarician y comenzamos a hacer fricción.

Puedo escuchar sus gemidos y puedo escuchar también los míos; qué extraños me parecen mis gemidos de hombre, no son tan melodiosos, son más bien penosos… nunca me gustaron los gemidos de los hombres, ni siquiera los míos me parecen agradables.

Cuando siento sus manos en mis nalgas me enciendo.

-Tienes protección?-. me pregunta con la voz entrecortada y mi respiración es agitada y sonora.  
-Si-. Digo como si hubiera corrido mil vueltas.

Me levanto temblando y busco en los bolsillos del pantalón, saco la caja y saco un empaque, es negro con letras doradas, ja! Como nuestros uniformes de hace un rato, pudiera hacer una broma al respecto, pero estoy tan nervioso que no puedo.

Intento abrir la envoltura pero no puedo, me fallan las manos, me lo llevo a la boca y me detengo, si hago eso puedo dañar el condón con los dientes… y batallo un poco más con el envoltorio.

Escucho a Rachel moverse en la cama y acercarse a mí hincada.

-Permíteme-. Dice paciente. Lo toma y lo abre con facilidad… lo hizo parecer pan comido y yo no podía. –Quieres que lo ponga-.  
-Por…-. Trago saliva –Por favor-. Sigo temblando. Cuando lo toca para ponerlo me estremezco.  
-Listo-. Regresa a la cama y me jala consigo.

No entro aún, llevo mi mano a su sexo y juego con su clítoris para humedecerla más de lo que ya está; cuando siente mi dedo índice jugando con él me encaja las uñas en el brazo y yo siento delicioso. Gime fuerte y me atrae hacia ella tomándome del cuello.

Su boca está cerca de mi oído.

-Tendrás que ser cuidadoso-. Asiento.  
-Si te duele dilo y me salgo-. Ahora es su turno de asentir.

Podría hincarme de nuevo para verla e introducirme, pero no creo que esté lista para eso, si apenas pudo lograr detenerse para no cubrirse los senos, dudo que quiera que le vea esa parte.

Tomo mi miembro con una mano y lo llevo a donde debo llevarlo, pero sigo temblando y no doy con la parte donde debe entrar, siento su mano y quito la mía, mi prepucio está en su entrada y me empujo lentamente para entrar, veo que le incomoda y le duele, se aferra mucho más fuerte a mi brazo y espalda y aprieta las piernas en mi cintura.

-Quieres que me detenga?-. Tiene la cara roja y el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Me niega con la cabeza.  
-Sólo hazlo muy despacio-. Vuelvo a empujarme y se queja un poco.

Siento su calor a mi alrededor y también como que me lo apretaran, se siente bien, así es estar dentro de una mujer.

El prepucio, podría hacer la parte del clítoris, es demasiado sensible.

Estoy mitad adentro de Rachel y sigo empujando despacio, le veo el rostro y sé que le está doliendo.

-Estás bien?-. Pregunto mientras me empujo un poco más, ella gime.  
-S-si-. Hunde su cara en mi hombro y me muerde. Me quejo, pero se siente bien.

Cuando estoy dentro de ella comienzo a moverme despacio, bajan las piernas de mi espalda y posa la planta del pie en el colchón. Le beso la sien, juego un poco con su lóbulo de la oreja para distraerla, le beso el cuello y la punta de la nariz, luego le doy un beso esquimal y me sonríe, yo lo hago de vuelta y la beso en los labios.

Nos besamos mientras comienzo con los movimientos de cadera, son pausados, lentos, cuidadosos de no lastimarla, de no hacer de esto una mala experiencia, una pésima primera vez.

-Eres hermosa-. Le susurro y siento cómo se abraza fuertemente a mí –Y te amo-.

No espero respuesta y no me siento mal cuando no llega, simplemente vuelve a hundir su rostro en mi hombro y me besa esa parte del cuerpo. Me detengo un poco y vuelvo a poner ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza.

Mis movimientos se vuelven un poco (solo un poco) más rápidos y cuando veo que no se queja asumo que está bien… pero prefiero preguntar.

-Te duele que vaya a este ritmo-.  
-No, estoy bien, el placer esta reemplazando al dolor-. Le sonrío, me gusta saber eso. Es bueno saber que le doy placer a Rachel.

Yo sigo sintiendo demasiado en el pene, con cada entrada y salida siento magnífico. Ahora entiendo por qué los hombres están tan desesperados por sexo en ocasiones, masturbarse es rico, pero estar dentro de una mujer es mil veces mejor.

Abrazo a Rachel, tengo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y me muevo más y mas rápido, mis gemidos se combinan con los suyos, nuestros besos son frenéticos, nuestras lenguas se pelan por dominio, le muerdo el labio y ella me muerde a mi mucho más fuerte, me toma de las nalgas y me empuja, de ese modo estoy más adentro de ella, siento su mano que me acaricia los testículos y no puedo describir cuán estimulante es eso. Me levanto con los brazos, tengo las palmas extendidas en el colchón y empiezo a menearme más y más.

Paso mis manos por sus muslos, obligándola a levantar las piernas y pegarlas a mi cuerpo, siento una mordida en mi hombro y con la otra mano hago lo mismo con su muslo izquierdo.

-Segura que estás bien?-. digo entre gemidos con la voz cortada, nuestros cuerpos sudan y resbalan.  
-Segura-. Estoy convencido de que me dice la verdad y me agacho para llevarme un pezón a la boca, juego con mi lengua y siento sus manos aferradas a mi cabello, me mantiene ahí por unos minutos y se estremece y contorsiona bajo mi cuerpo. Tengo la piel erizada y siento que me voy a volver loco de placer, estas sensaciones son tan nuevas que voy a explotar. Espera, explotar? No no puedo hacerlo aún no si ella no llega.

Con la euforia del momento se me olvida el pudor y me hinco aún estando dentro de ella, me mojo el pulgar con sus jugos y le estimulo el clítoris.

-Oh por dios-. Dice cuando siente lo que estoy haciendo –Sigue así-. Me ordena.

Nos movemos a la par y estamos frenéticos, me llevo sus senos a mis manos y los aprieto con cuidado, jugando luego con sus pezones, se levanta un poco y me jala de nuevo de las nalgas. Me voy a su boca y nos besamos tanto que perdemos la noción del tiempo y sólo vuelvo a tener conciencia cuando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura me hacen quejarme un poco y se me encajan sus uñas en la espalda, suelta un gemido largo y me abraza más fuerte.

-No pares- Gime rápido y mas fuerte y yo sigo moviendo las caderas, siento que me aprieta más estar dentro de ella y entonces explota, cuando lo hace me muevo mucho más rápido, la fricción es mucho más deliciosa ahora que nos movemos con frenesí. Siento mi orgasmo próximo, mi explosión es inevitable y gimo fuerte en su oído.

Me salgo lentamente y no sé si su cara es de placer o de dolor pero cuando mi prepucio siente la presión vuelvo a gemir un poco, me derrumbo sobre ella sin hacer demasiado peso y le beso el cuello.

Nuestras respiraciones siguen agitadas y me acaricia la espalda y las nalgas, creo que tiene una fijación con ellas.

Comienzo a sentir el miembro flácido y me levanto al baño para quitarme el condón, al regresar a la cama sin sentirme avergonzado de mi desnudez y ver que ella tampoco lo está, miro el reloj, son las diez de la noche.

Me acuesto a su lado y ella se acurruca junto a mi poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, suspira y presiento que ha cerrado los ojos, yo hago lo mismo mientras le acaricio la espalda suave y lentamente.

Nos quedamos dormidos quince minutos y luego me despierto cuando ella se mueve y se quita de mi pecho, se levanta un poco y me besa el cuello y juega con mi oído, luego vuelve a mi cuello y yo me estremezco, el cuello es mi punto débil, sino sólo hay que recordar lo que hizo Kitty en los vestidores.

Siento su mano acariciándome el miembro y sonrío cuando se me eriza la piel de los brazos y las piernas, abro los ojos y la veo acariciándome, lo que me pone caliente de nuevo, el espectáculo me parece increíble, sentir la calidez de su mano me hace excitarme de nuevo.

Llevo mis dedos a su clítoris de nuevo y siento que está mojada otra vez. Los dos estamos más que excitados, me besa el estómago y me acaricia las piernas, estoy boca arriba y ella esta encima de mí, siento su pubis chocando con mi pene, no estoy dentro de ella pero sus labios mayores se abren paso por mi miembro, mojándolo.

Vuelvo a ponerme duro.

Se levanta por otro condón y me lo pasa, asumo que esta vez espera que yo pueda hacer ese trabajo. Ahora no me cuesta abrirlo y lo saco con cuidado, poniéndomelo tal y como me lo puso ella; sigue encima de mí y nos volvemos a besar con deseo, nuestras mentes se nublan no podemos pensar, no hacemos otra cosa que sentir.

Se acomoda y ahora es ella quien se empuja contra mi miembro, entra un poco más fácil, pero sigo sintiendo el apretón a mi alrededor, me aferro a las sabanas y gemimos al mismo tiempo.

Cierra los ojos cuando entro más profundo y comienzo a mover un poco las caderas, aunque en esta posición es más su trabajo que el mío.

Al cabo de unos minutos me siento y doblo las piernas, teniendo así sus nalgas sobre ellas, se empuja y yo la tomo de las caderas para ayudarla con sus movimientos, así pues, los dos nos movemos al mismo ritmo, estoy tan dentro de ella que apenas puedo soportarlo, quiero hacer esto con ella por siempre.

Quiero hacerle el amor todos los días.

Nuestras pieles siguen resbalando, su pecho contra el mío y luego me encojo para alcanzar sus senos y llevármelos de nuevo a la boca, tengo uno y el otro está en mi mano.

Cuando estamos próximos al orgasmo pone su barbilla en mi hombro y me jala el cabello.

-Estoy cerca Quinn-. Yo me percato de cómo me ha llamado, pero ella no, que sigue moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, montándome.  
-Déjate llevar-. Le contesto y nos movemos con rapidez, gemimos mucho más, respiramos rapidísimo.

La abrazo por completo y llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Me acuesto y la traigo conmigo, sobre mí. No me he salido aún, no quiero, necesito sentir su calor un poco más, parece que estamos ardiendo.

Se quita de encima y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de placer cuando mi pene sale de ella. Quito el condón y lo tiro al suelo, volvemos a abrazarnos y me siento pesado y cansado, somnoliento.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, son las once doce, bueno, al menos no tengo que pedir ningún deseo esta vez, al menos mi mente estuvo en blanco la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo me preocupé por sentir a Rachel, por hacerle el amor y que ella me lo hizo a mí.

Nos metemos bajo las sabanas y nos acurrucamos de nuevo, siento que el sueño se apodera de mí con rapidez… nunca creí que tener dos orgasmos me sirvieran de sedante.

Bostezo y ella se pega a mi cuerpo un poco más, le beso el omoplato y me quedo junto a ella.

-Te amo también-. Me dice y yo sonrío contra si piel que sabe a sal. Vuelvo a besarla.

Y entonces nos quedamos dormidos.

Por la madrugada me despierta el frío, tiene las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo y me estiro un poco en la cama sólo para acurrucarme de nuevo junto a ella, la abrazo y jalo un poco de sábana para mi, paso mi brazo por su cintura y la junto a mi cuerpo.

Cuando abro de nuevo los ojos parece que el día está clareando y siento muchas ganas de orinar, le echo un vistazo y está profundamente dormida. Sonrío, parece tan frágil, es tan hermosa, repito.

Me levanto en silencio y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y camino al sanitario, cierro la puerta con llave y me llevo las manos al pene para orinar… pero no hay pene.

No hay pene? Abro los ojos, bien abiertos, ahora estoy alerta, la modorra se me ha esfumado del cuerpo y entro en pánico… soy Quinn. Corro al espejo: SOY QUINN!

No, no, no, no, pienso, esto no me puede estar pasando ahora, no ahora, no, no no, no!

No sé qué hacer, salir de la habitación? Irme? Eso sería demasiado descortés, más que eso, sería inhumano, dejarla como si fuera qué? Pero tampoco puedo salir así… necesito salir por mi celular, necesito llamar a Santana o a Demy.

Pero mi celular esta sobre el buró y si salgo temo que despierte y me vea.

Me quedo otros diez minutos en el sanitario, ya ni siquiera quiero orinar… debo salir, debo llamar a Santana… apenas me acerco a la perilla cuando la escucho moverse.

-Quinton?-. Me llama desde la cama.

Oh dios.


	19. Quinn

No puedo contestarle, cómo voy a contestarle con mi voz de mujer? Aún Así tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que… oh dios, creo que me voy a desmayar; estoy temblando peor que nunca, en este momento quisiera tener el poder de Piper de Hechiceras para congelara y al menos darme tiempo de vestirme.

Definitivamente no voy a huir, quisiera que fuera ella quien huyera de la habitación, pero eso tampoco va a suceder.

-Quinton?-. Vuelvo a escuchar y no me queda de otra más que hacer una voz grave y volver a fingir el acento.  
-Ya voy-. Busco una toalla, en los baños siempre las hay, hubiera querido una bata, pero no estamos en hotel de cinco estrellas y supongo que no las pueden costear para todas las habitaciones.

Así pues me la pongo alrededor del cuerpo tapándome de los senos hasta las rodillas, me vuelvo a ver en el espejo y es tan vergonzoso ahora que soy chica verme con la moica, me rasco la parte más corta como he hecho desde que lo tengo así, respiro profundo, siento que me ahogo, que voy a desmayarme en el piso del baño, con suerte me pego en la tina y muero de un golpe en la nuca… no, eso no sería nada bueno.

-Está todo bien?-. Carajo, está en la puerta, no puedo hablar, las palabras no me salen. –Quinton?-. toca a la puerta y gira la perilla pero no logra entrar, por suerte puse el seguro al entrar. –Responde, me estás asustando-.

Camino a paso dudoso y me paro frente a la puerta, giro la perilla lentamente y abro la puerta, el corazón me martillea los oídos, las piernas me tiemblan, las manos parecen incontrolables, parece que tiemblo como si tuviera frío pero la habitación es cálida.

Rachel no se ha preocupado por ponerse una sábana alrededor del cuerpo así que está desnuda frente a mí, viéndome con la cara llena de sorpresa, que pasa a terror y luego a bochorno.

Se agacha rápidamente tapándose las partes importantes con las piernas, pero la posición no le ayuda mucho así que vuelvo al baño con los movimientos más automáticos que puedo tener y tomo una toalla para ella.

La cubro, pero ella parece no reaccionar, me mira, pero no sabe lo que está sucediendo, apuesto a que piensa que está soñando, estoy segura que se siente como yo cuando me percaté de que era varón.

Está muda, me mira, no me ha quitado la mirada de encima.

-D-dónde…-. Su voz parece como la de alguien que ha llorado –Dónde está Quinton y… por dios! Es otro de tus planes para hacerme quedar en vergüenza?!-. Me grita, comienza a gritarme y sé que en su cabeza se están desarrollando millones de situaciones pero en todas y cada una de ellas Quinton es el desgraciado que participó en el plan.  
-Rachel, no..-.  
-No puedo creer que te hubieras tomado la molestia de que tu primo llegara a todo esto conmigo solo para llevar a cabo la mas cruel y vil de tus bromas… y… y cortarte el cabello como él!-.  
-Yo… no es… yo-.  
-Que se acostara conmigo, que me dijera que me amaba y yo decirle lo mismo, dejar a Finn!-.

Le cubro la boca con fuerza y me mira con pánico, piensa que la voy a agredir físicamente, nos movemos tan rápido que nuestras toallas caen a nuestras cinturas. No quiero voltear a ver su desnudez para no ponerla incomoda y yo ruego porque ella no me vea a mi.

-Voy a soltarte-. Me asiente; nuestras manos en seguida se ocupan en cubrirnos el cuerpo –Soy Quinton-.  
-No sigas con esto por favor-. Rompe en llanto y yo me asusto. Esta rota frente a mí, realmente cree que esto ha sido una broma cruel.

Me levanto del suelo del pasillo de la habitación y voy por mi camisa y mis bóxers, a ella le llevo la cobija delgada que está en la orilla de la cama. Sigue llorando desconsolada cuando la cubro.

Por mucho tiempo no decimos nada, todo esto es tan irreal hasta para mí, a mí que es a quien el destino le ha jugado la broma. No sé ni siquiera como empezar a explicar y ella parece que se ha privado, como que se ha perdido en su mente.

Me siento frente a ella ahora, así que levanta la mirada y me ve, pero no hay ningún rasgo de emoción en su rostro, parece que estoy viendo a un robot.

-Soy Quinton, Rachel; no… no sería capaz de hacerte una cosa así, lo juro… no…-. Se me cortan las palabras no puedo continuar, no logro hilar las palabras para que tengan sentido.  
-Esto no tiene sentido-. Dice y no sé si me lo dice a mí o a ella misma. Me acerco y le tomo la mano, cuando siente mi tacto parece despertar y me mira directamente.  
-Soy Quinton… en realidad soy Quinn que se convirtió en Quinton y ahora por extraño, bueno mucho más extraño que parezca soy Quinn de nuevo-.  
-Dónde está Quinton?-. vuelve a preguntar, como si no me hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dije.  
-Soy yo, yo soy Quinton Rachel-. Fingí mi acento para que viera que era yo, la misma persona.

Se tapa la espalda con la cobija y camina a la cama, sentándose en ella. Camino hacia ella y me saco un cigarro del bolsillo del pantalón, lo enciendo, hace mucho que no tenía tanta necesidad de fumar, de calmarme.

Esto es lo que sucede, voy a hablar de todo, cada detalle, no me queda de otra, no puedo huir, no puedo simplemente salirme de aquí así, tengo que decirle la verdad y si me la cree entonces ya estaré ganando puntos, sino me derrumbaré. No espero que diga nada, lo que espero es que me escuche.

Le cuento la historia que ya todos saben, pero cuando llego a la parte en la que digo que pensé en ella, que la quería me mira.

-… no quería ir a la preparatoria, estaba asustado, nervioso, pero Santana y Britt me animaron para tomar mi mismo lugar con la identidad de Quinton; Puck se enteró ese día y me estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo, no me fue fácil, tuve que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas, a orinar, a tener erecciones a pensar y sentir como un chico; no fue fácil…-.

Me acerqué una de las sillas que estaban ahí y me senté frente a ella.

-yo quería estar contigo, pero jamás creí que tú también quisieras estar conmigo, no lo supe sino hasta que me convertí en Quinton; no es una broma Rach, tú y yo nos unimos cuando expulsaron a Finn, mira, hay detalles que puedes decir: él te las dijo y sólo estás haciendo esto más grande; pero no, juro que no me hubiera cortado el cabello así sólo porque sí-.  
-Pero… -. Cuando comenzó a hablar me sentí aliviada, su tono de voz no era de enojo –Yo… nunca creí que esas cosas funcionaran-.  
-Pues yo tampoco-. Respondí sentándome a su lado después de haber apagado el cigarrillo. –Escucha Rach, he estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo pero nunca lo dije porque tenía miedo-.  
-Me engañaste, me hiciste decirte cosas desde el principio, cosas de ti, me mostré sin máscaras, contándote lo de la flor el día del baile, por dios! Lo de Ben Israel! Me engañaste y me heriste diciéndome que estabas con una tal Cameron!-.  
-Espera espera, estás enojándote por eso? No has escuchado lo que te estoy diciendo?-. de estar en un momento de calma, Rachel comenzó a levantar más y más la voz.  
-No solo eso, sino que todo el mundo sabía menos yo! Hasta Demy; no pudiste simplemente decírmelo?!-.  
-Decirte qué? Que me había convertido en chico? No fue fácil, Demy se enteró hasta ayer y si Kurt y Blaine lo supieron era porque definitivamente no lograba hacer que dejaras a Finn-. Se enfureció.  
-O sea que ustedes hicieron lo imposible porque Finn fuera el malo del cuento?-. se levanta aún tapándose con la cobija.  
-Qué? Todo mundo sabe que con Quinton o sin él con o sin complot Finn es un idiota que no te merece!-. Grité frustrada.  
-Y tú me engañaste-. Creo que suena herida.  
-No te engañé, oculté cosas… creí que era lo mejor; yo no pensé que volvería a ser Quinn, ya lo había intentado y no funcionó, así que me había resignado a ser chico, por eso hice lo posible por hacerte entender que Quinn no iba a regresar, por eso me inventé una Cameron, tener un motivo más para que pensaras que Quinn no iba a volver… estabas siempre pensando en ella y yo no me oponía, pero como no iba a regresar, quería que vieras que yo era Quinn en el cuerpo de un hombre-.  
-No pudiste decírmelo ni siquiera cuando íbamos a hacer el amor, qué clase de confianza es esa?! Así esperabas que tuviéramos una relación?-. En eso tiene un punto a favor.  
-Rach, dime que no estas contenta de que sea Quinn-. Se quedó callada, no esperaba esa pregunta –Dime que no lo estás y me retiro con la más grande de las disculpas, dime que ahora que regresé no vas a estar conmigo de un modo más especial-.  
-Lo que no esperaba es que con todo el amor que me tienes no hubieras tenido la atención de decirme: por cierto soy Quinn-.  
-No iba a decirlo de ese modo, como si fuera algo casual-. Está vistiéndose por debajo.

Me levanté y me paré frente a ella, deteniéndole las manos.

-Fue demasiado para mi por entender, de haber podido hacer un plan perfecto lo hubiera hecho, de ser más valiente y menos insegura te hubiera contado las cosas, pero temía perderte, temía que volvieras a los brazos de Finn, temía decírtelo porque yo pensaba que eras heterosexual y luego que me enteré que no era así ya era tarde-. La tomé de los hombros desnudos –Anoche fue la noche más linda de mi vida, fue la noche en la que tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo, en la que me permitiste verte tal y como eres, hicimos el amor… no hiciste el amor con Quinton, lo hiciste conmigo-.  
-Eras Quinton entonces, claro que lo hice con él-.  
-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando ibas a llegar al orgasmo?-. Se sonroja con la pregunta y se voltea, tratando de tapar su vergüenza. –Me dijiste Quinn; aunque hubiera seguido siendo Quinton tú hubieras seguido pensando en mí como mujer-. Se muerde el labio y se quita de mi tacto.  
-No puedo negar que por un momento era a ti a quien veía-.  
-Era yo, siempre fui yo, era mi alma la que veías cuando me mirabas a los ojos mientras estaba dentro de ti-.  
-Lo que me duele… Quinn-. Parece que le costara trabajo llamarme así, no lo cree, no puede creer que esté frente a ella en ropa interior y camisa –Es que los más cercanos a ti y a mí supieran y yo siguiera pensando que eras el primo de Quinn; no sabes la congoja que me daba sentir que me gustabas, porque yo pensaba que la traicionaba a ella, mi corazón le pertenecía a una Fabray, una, no uno. Ni Kurt tiene idea de todo lo horrible que me hacía sentir desearte tanto sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Quinn-.

Me quedo callada, viéndolo desde su punto de vista debió haber sido horrible.

-Lo lamento, en serio lamento por todo lo que te hice pasar, puedo darme una idea de lo terrible que debió de ser para ti, pero yo tampoco lo pasé de lo lindo-.  
-Debiste decírmelo-. Vuelve a repetir.  
-Por favor dime que esto no hará que me dejes-. Tengo miedo de su respuesta.  
-Me siento traicionada Quinn-. Ahora quiero llorar.  
-No me dejes Rachel, no… no lo hagas, eres a quien quiero, eres… eres parte del por qué estuve así por meses-.  
-Sabes qué es lo más irónico?-. Está molesta en verdad, muy molesta. Niego con la cabeza –Que anoche desee volver a verte y ahora simplemente no te quiero ver-. Sentí las primeras lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.  
-No me hagas esto-. Me acerco a ella pero ella retrocede un paso. Me deja verla en ropa interior cuando avienta la cobija hacia la cama y luego camina por su vestido.  
-Necesito pensar, necesito asimilar esto-.  
-Rachel, por favor no-. Estoy sollozando y me siento tan idiota.  
-Quinn, sólo déjame-.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé suplicándole que no lo hiciera, su cuerpo me parecía más alto, pero sólo era porque yo ya no lo era tanto.

No sentí sus manos a mi alrededor, yo la abrazaba con fuerza y ella estaba inmóvil, como no queriendo tocarme.

-No puedo perderte Rachel, no después de haberte anhelado por tanto tiempo, no… no me conformo con un mes de estar contigo, no es suficiente… por favor no me rompas el corazón-. Siento que se quiere quitar de mi abrazo y la suelto.  
-Sólo déjame sola, no puedo pensar ahora-.

Comienza a vestirse y yo me pongo el pantalón que me queda flojo, toda la ropa me queda grande y los zapatos mucho más.

-Puedo al menos llevarte a casa?-. Espero que me diga que sí, pero sé que me dirá que no.  
-Llamaré a Kurt-. Toma su celular y marca el número de Kurt, me da la espalda y no me mira aunque ya haya colgado.

Quiero decirle algo pero no sé qué decirle, abro la puerta y me marcho, desmoronándome en llanto silencioso cuando ya estoy afuera de la habitación; no puedo hablar, así que le mando mensaje a Santana, Britt, Demy y Puck.

**Nos vemos en casa, es de verdad urgente, muy muy urgente que estén ahí, los necesito a todos.-Q**

Xxxxx

Cuando abro la puerta espero ver a mi madre en la cocina en su estudio, pero no la veo por ningún lado, sigo llorando y lo único que quiero es que me abrace.

-Mamá!-. Grito con la voz ahogada, parpadeo fuerte para que las lagrimas no me nublen la vista –Mamá!-.

La veo por fin salir del cuarto de lavado, se quita los audífonos y se queda tan atónita como se quedó cuando se dio cuenta de que me había convertido en chico. Cuando se da cuenta de que estoy llorando se preocupa y se acerca rápidamente a mí.

-No pudo pasar en otro momento, tuvo que ser hoy por la mañana… hoy por la mañana y Rachel no quiere verme-. Me abraza fuerte y yo lloro mucho más.

Es casi un hecho que cuando las madres nos abrazan es cuando sentimos que podemos quebrarnos y ser completamente vulnerables; me hirió tantísimo la reacción de Rachel, la comprendo, supongo, pero no por eso duele menos.

-Pero qué pasó… yo creí que…-.  
-Lo mismo pensaba yo, no sé qué sucedió. Soy el maldito Angel convertido en Angelus gracias a un momento de felicidad, nada más que mi Buffy es morena y no quiere verme-. Me sostengo los pantalones con la mano para que no se caigan y por fin dejo caer los zapatos al piso.  
-Oh Quinn-. Vuelve a abrazarme –Cuéntame cómo sucedió-.  
-Pues… tú sabes… tú sabes lo que sucedió anoche con ella y… luego dormimos… nada fuera de lo normal, al levantarme al baño… ya era Quinn-.  
-No volviste a pedir un deseo? é con la cabeza.  
-Y ella?-.  
-Mamá por dios, no iba a preguntarle si había pedido algún deseo a las once once mientras estaba tratado de hacerla entrar en razón y no dejarme-. Me toco el cabello –Y ahora tengo este estúpido corte de cabello!-.  
-Así que no lo entendió-. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza.  
-No, y lo que más le ha dolido no es que vuelva a ser Quinn, sino que no se lo hubiera dicho y me hubiera inventado toda una historia al respecto-.  
-Eso también me hubiera enojado a mí-.  
-Apoyame en esto-. Digo frustrada.  
-Bueno, qué historia te inventaste?-.

Le cuento lo de Cameron, lo de dónde estaba Quinn, todo lo que sucedió.

-Se siente traicionada-. Dice.  
-Precisamente lo que me dijo-.  
-Sólo espera a que se le pase… dale tiempo y espacio-. Tengo los ojos rojos y se me va el aire, pero ya he dejado de llorar.  
-Debo quitarme este condenado traje-. No me responde nada, pero sé que siente pena por mí, que no quiere que vuelva a pasar por tantas cosas.

Cuando entro a mi habitación siento que es no soy Quinn sino Quinton, entre paredes azules con gris, con la consola de videojuegos en el librero, con mis lociones de hombre mi ropa tirada en la alfombra y sobre el sillón.

Me es tan ajeno volver a hurgar en el closet y buscar ropa de mujer.

Tomo unos pants y una playera; los pants que me quedan ajustados, excepto de la parte donde las cosas generalmente me ajustaban. Saco unos tenis que se sienten extraños y pequeños y cuando busco un brasiere y me lo pongo, me parece tan molesto.

Vuelvo a ser yo, de brazos flacos, de cara afilada, de labios menos prominentes lo mismo que la nariz, tengo vellos en las piernas, pero son más delgados y cortos, no puedo decir lo mismo de las axilas, parezco chica Alemana o Francesa.

Cuando recuerdo la frialdad con la que Rachel dejó que me marchara vuelvo a llorar, me duele el corazón, vuelvo a sollozar y me acuesto en el sillón cubriéndome la cara con el antebrazo, como si quisiera ocultarme de la mirada de alguien, pero de quién? De nadie, de la vida misma quizás, qué clase de broma cruel era esta para conmigo? Por qué?! Por qué tenía que volver a ser Quinn ahora que estaba con Rachel, ahora que todo se estaba acomodando, que comenzaba a ser mejor.

Pero es que yo deseé reencontrarme con Quinn y sucedió, arreglé las asperezas con Santana, que me ha brindado todo su apoyo, me sentí cómoda con Puck y volví a ver a Beth a quien extrañaba con toda el alma, comprendí la situación respecto a ella y me reconcilié con esa parte de mi vida, me reconcilié con muchas partes de mi vida excepto Russell, lo importante es que… mi deseo se cumplió… pero… sigo sin comprender demasiado el hecho de…

Me siento con rapidez en el sillón y el recuerdo de nuevo esa parte de la noche: Estoy cerca Quinn.

No estoy tan equivocado, logré lo que quería a las once once de la noche, fue hasta mi segundo orgasmo que dije: no puedo pedir más, me siento pleno. Y luego entonces puedo suponer que Rachel estaba pensando en Quinn alrededor de esa hora, lo que hace que el conjunto vuelva a hacer funcionar la magia… y heme aquí… fue cosa de los dos.

La puerta se abre y Santana se queda inmóvil apenas me ve, choca en su espalda Britt y escucho que Puck y Demy se quejan porque no los deja pasar.

-Oh por dios-. Dice Santana.  
-Quinton estás…-. Britt no puede terminar lo que estaba diciendo y cuando Demy y Puck se abren paso se quedan tan atónitos y mudos como mis amigas.  
-Por favor dime que no pasó mientras…-. Demy, que no dice 'Mientras tenían sexo'.  
-No, por la mañana, para variar… mientras estaba desnud…a, en el baño, ella se despierta, pregunta por Quinton y cuando por fin abro la puerta es Quinn a quien ve-. Se acercan a mí y me miran tal y como me miraron cuando me vieron por primera vez como Quinton.  
-Y cómo reaccionó?-. Pregunta Puck, que está sentado en la mesa que está frente al sillón.  
-Al principio no dijo nada, luego creyó que yo y mi primo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para hacerle una muy mala y cruel broma, luego como que comprendió que en verdad soy Quinn y después me dijo que se sentía traicionada y que quería estar sola-. Se me cortó la voz.  
-Pero traicionada por qué?!-. Demy parecía más conmocionada que yo, casi molesta.  
-Por toda la historia que me inventé de Quinton y Quinn-.  
-Pff-. Suelta Santana y se recarga en el respaldo del sillón. –Qué más ibas a hacer? Estabas asustada, era algo tan nuevo para ti, no hay un manual que te indique qué hacer en caso de convertirte en hombre-.  
-Si pero haz que eso lo entienda Rachel-. Contesto frustrada –No quiero que regrese a Finn-. Se me forma un puchero en el rostro y me oculto tras mis manos, me avergüenza que me vean así.  
-No lo hará-. Dice Britt –Porque está enamorada de ti, y ahora ya estás de vuelta… sólo es cuestión de que asimile las cosas, también ella tiene mucha información por procesar, cómo va a volver con Finn ahora que te tiene y que sabe que quieres estar con ella? Está herida, es normal lo que ha sentido, ya sabes que cuando se trata de Quinn, Rachel siente al mil, era obvio que iba a hacerte drama, así es como funciona ella a tu alrededor, dale tiempo-.

Le sonrío, bendita sea la sabiduría de Britt cuando realmente se le necesita. Estoy en medio de ella y Santana y me acerco a ella para besarle la mejilla.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que la gente cree que eres-.  
-No hay que gastarla en cosas absurdas y este es un momento delicado-. Me sonríe y me toma la mano.  
-Y ahora qué?-. Les pregunto a todos, pasando mi mirada por cada uno de ellos.  
-Nada, Figgins sabe que estabas dada de baja, pero quizás puedas regresar al semestre, te unes de nuevo a Glee… y usas peluca-. Contestó Puck.  
-Oh dios, mi cabello…-. Me llevo las manos a la moica y ellos sonríen, me gusta me aligeren la atmósfera, de estar sola en mi habitación seguiría llorando.  
-Hazle ver a Rachel que sigues siendo tan lindo, bueno linda, como Quinton, ya no te pongas las máscaras, convéncela de que vale la pena amarte; ok, ya te ama, pero te tiene miedo también por todas las cosas que la hiciste pasar desde que entraron a la preparatoria, es obvio que va a tenerte un poco de desconfianza, pero venga! Te ha perdonado muchas cosas, que no te perdone que le hayas ocultado esto-.  
-En eso tiene razón Demy-. Dice Puck.  
-Tengo como dos meses y medio o tres, antes de graduarnos…-. Es poco tiempo, pienso.  
-Lo lograrás-. Me contesta Santana que me toma de la otra mano.

Me quedo en silencio y suspiro, supongo que tienen razón, no voy a rendirme, Rachel Barbra Berry será mi novia (otra vez) y no me importa lo que me cueste, lo lograré.

-Yyyy… cómo fue el sexo?-. Pregunta… adivinen quién. Sí, Puck. Demy lo golpea en el brazo pero sé que todos quieren saber la respuesta.  
-Magnífico, fue… wow-.  
-Y es mejor hacerlo siendo hombre o mujer?-.  
-Puck, contigo estaba ebria y no fuiste lo mejor de lo mejor, por el momento te puedo decir que como hombre… espera a que lo vuelva a hacer con ella ahora que soy mujer y ya me vuelves a hacer esa pregunta-.

Está por contestarme algo más cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y entra un Kurt increíblemente apurado, trae los sentimientos de Rachel a flor de piel en la suya, como si los estuviera viviendo. Me mira y por fin lo cree.

-Ay por dios; es verdad!-.  
-Lo es-. Contesto.  
-Al principio no lo creía pero mira que cuando llegué y la vi así como estaba…-.  
-Cómo estaba?-. Pregunto.  
-Temblaba y no sabía ni por qué lloraba pero lloraba, como que tenía tantas emociones que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar-.  
-Te ha contado la historia?-. Asiente –Y… y… será que… puedo recuperarla?-.  
-Pff, claro, ella está en la posición de que por el momento no, pero dentro de toda esa verborrea de la traición y de cómo siente que no confiaste en ella y de cómo le sigues recordando a la malvada Quinn, está mas que emocionada porque has vuelto-. Se sienta a un lado de Puck recorriéndolo junto con Demy con su cadera. –Voy a pedir de deseo ser rico y famoso, no creí que el once once fuera tan eficaz-.  
-De qué hablas?-. Pregunta Santana, todos atentos a lo que está pasando.  
-Que Rachel me habló de haber pensado en Quinn mientras lo hacían, casi como un deseo y por favor que alguien me niegue lo que estoy pensando-. Están callados, no tienen aún idea de lo que habla.  
-Despues…-. Comienzo a decir, me aclaro la garganta… es… bochornoso lo que diré –Despues de venirme miré el reloj… eran las once doce, un minuto antes Rachel me llamó Quinn que era cuando estaba a punto de llegar-.  
-Uuuh, así que Quinton fue un tigre!-. Dice Puck y me pega en la pierna con fuerza.  
-Basta, ese no es el punto de todo esto, el punto es que quiero saber qué tan jodido está el asunto-. Digo, sobándome la pierna. Volteo a ver a Kurt.  
-Si tomamos en serio el drama en el que la encontré, es bastante serio, pero como sabemos que es Rachel Berry de quien se trata, sólo deja que se le pasen las ganas de andar de extremista y podrás hablar con ella de nuevo-.

Saber lo que me ha dicho Kurt me tranquiliza, sé que me va a costar trabajo y sé que fingirá que está enojada conmigo. Se portará como la diva que es, yo no le inspiro lo que le inspiraba Quinton, sobre todo porque nuestra relación estaba basada bajo otros conceptos y con Quinn las cosas siempre le fueron más difíciles.

Pero no olvido que es a mí a quien ama, a quien quería de vuelta.

De no haber pasado por estos meses siendo Quinton yo también estaría tirada al drama, llorando desconsolada, arrancándome las ropas cual loca encerrada en su habitación, creyendo que es el fin del mundo y que me ahogo en un vaso de agua.

Construí seguridad, me volví menos fatalista, vi las cosas de una forma más práctica y descubrí que tengo determinación para cosas buenas, no solo para joder, así que seré paciente y no quitaré el dedo del renglón, voy a tener a Rachel de vuelta, aún así tenga que cantarle canciones diario, aún así tenga que enviarle flores o haga el ridículo de mí misma.

La amo y me ama, sabe la verdad, ahora sólo es cuestión de que me perdone por contarle historias que la hirieron, claro que nunca pensé en cómo se sentiría cuando le contaba de Quinn feliz de la vida en otro lado, de Quinn conociendo a alguien que por cierto era chica.

Fui cruel en mis historias sin pensar que lo era, así que necesito que me perdone esa parte… necesito ser un apoyo para ella, demostrarle que lo siento y que estoy ahí y mi tarea de reconquista comienza mañana.

Después de todo esta no es una historia de drama aunque el humano es dramático por naturaleza, yo no me voy a tirar a la tristeza, tengo a mi madre conmigo tal y como debió de ser desde siempre, comprendí las cosas en cuanto a Beth, ambas somos sus madres y lucharé porque mi hija comprenda que si la di en adopción no fue porque no la amara, a Russell lo manejaré luego, tampoco es que sea indispensable, creo que lo que más me molestaba de Russell era que por su culpa había perdido a mi madre.

En fin, ahora que tengo otro enfoque de mi vida, que el camino es más claro y lo he hecho menos sinuoso gracias a estos meses en los que fui Quinton, ganarme a Rachel será más fácil, yo sé que puedo hacerlo, presiento que regresará a mí, no acaso estamos echas la una para la otra?

Lo estamos, debieron de haber visto su mirada anoche mientras hacíamos el amor, su mirada no me ha mentido…

Me levanto del sillón y me doy un baño, echando de menos unas cosas y regocijándome de tener otras de vuelta.

Por cierto, está decidido, no voy a usar peluca. Bienvenida de vuelta Punk Quinn.


	20. Misión: Reconquista

Me siento casi como me sentía el primer día que entré por estas puertas cuando era chico, vuelven a temblarme las piernas y el corazón me late fuerte.

Claro, no estoy tan nerviosa como entonces, Quinn ya tiene una reputación, ya se le conoce por lo que es o lo que fue y será reconocida por lo que será, de eso estoy segura. Ya quiero ver qué va a decir Kitty cuando se dé cuenta de que Quinton se ha ido y en su lugar estoy yo.

La tarea del libro es para hoy, ya está hecha y apenas puedo esperar para que Rachel me vea entrar por la puerta, yo apenas puedo esperar para verla sentada en su lugar, con su ropa ridículamente tierna y su cara de 'no te quiero ver'. No me importa que no me quiera ver, ya verán como a finales de semestre no podremos vivir la una sin la otra… bueno, no de ese modo enfermizo casi cayendo en la costumbre.

Además, quiero estar ahí para ella, esta semana viene Carmen para hacerle la audición a ella y a Kurt; son magníficos, estoy segura que lo lograrán y serán felices juntos en NYADA, rodeados de homosexuales, de bailarinas perras, de homosexuales-perras, quizás de lesbianas y de heterosexuales (pocos) que parecerán un chiste entre tanta gama de colores.

Bien, vuelvo a la oficina de Figgins.

-Señorita Fabray, qué gusto tenerla de vuelta, asumo que Europa no funcionó-.  
-Al contrario, me ayudó mucho estar lejos-. Tomo el folder con mi alta y autorización para reintegrarme a clases – Pero no hay nada como estar en casa-. Me sonríe y asiente.  
-Bien dicho Fabray, bien dicho-.

Me mira el cabello ya la ropa, que no es tan desgastada como la que usaba cuando me uní a las skanks, soy más bien para que te des una idea, un poco como Evan Rachel Wood con chamarra negra de piel, sin estoperoles pero sí con unos cierres en el antebrazo, una playera gris oscuro, jeans y botas. La moica, como nunca la corté, creció considerablemente en estos meses y puedo peinarme casi como ella, no es tan largo, pero ya no pasa por la moica que traía al principio.

Digo, si quiero la peino con cuidado y con gel fuerte para que quede como se supone que debía de quedar si fuera chico, pero por el momento no quiero verme demasiado ruda o pensarán que me volví una rebelde en Europa. Si superan que estuve todo el tiempo con ellos.

Siento un brazo enganchándose al mío y sé en seguida por el perfume que se me cuela por la nariz que se trata de Demy, sonrío, siempre esta cuando se le necesita y aparece así, de la nada, para calmarme, para apoyarme, Demy es como el calmante natural que necesito, Santana me da agallas y Britt me hace ver nuevas perspectivas, Puck por otro lado fue el Bro que me sacó de muchas dudas en cuanto a mi anatomía masculina y mi sentir de varón.

No pude haber pedido mejor grupo de amigos entonces y ahora que vuelvo a ser Quinn me reconforta saber que los he conocido como son y no como yo creía que eran. Todo es mejor cuando no hay máscaras de por medio, por eso sé que voy a recuperar a Rach.

Abro mi locker, el que siempre fue mío, veo la foto de mis amigos y la de Beth a quien le sonrío en seguida, nuestro Little Monkey. Siempre con la mirada enojada y el cabello rubio como el mío.

Veo a Rachel a lo lejos que me desvía la mirada y se ocupa en sacar sus libros y cuadernos para la siguiente clase, tengo ganas de acercármele y besarla como lo hacía, pero sé que no debo, necesita su espacio y en un día la traición que sintió ayer, todo, no desaparecerá.

-Estas bien?-. Pregunta Demy cuando se percata de que me ensombrecí un poco.  
-Lo estoy… es solo qué…-. Me quedo callada y sonrío; no puedo terminar lo que estoy diciendo, pero sé que ella entiende lo que quise decir.  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien pronto, ya verás-. Me acaricia el brazo –Es tan extraño tener este contacto físico contigo y no sentir tus brazos musculosos-. Me río un poco.  
-Lo sé, no te cuento cuán extraño fue para mí bañarme o… verme al espejo-. Me besa la mejilla y a pesar de que ahora son dos mujeres las que se demuestran eso en el pasillo no me parece ajeno ni extraño, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, a sus labios en mi mejilla.  
-Hey Quinn!-. Es santana que viene, como siempre, con Britt. –Sexy!-. Me dice y yo me sonrojo. Se acercan y abrazan a Demy, ella quedando en medio –Te ves bien-.  
-Gracias-. Contesto y me pego los libros al pecho.  
-Ya se han visto?-. Pregunta Britt y yo asiento con la cabeza antes de contestar.  
-Hace unos minutos que estaba sacando las cosas de su locker, pero desvió la mirada y se marchó-.  
-Sólo dale tiempo, Quinn-. Responde.  
-Lo haré-. Escuchamos la chicharra sonar y yo me encamino sola al salón.

Cuando entro claro que ya está ahí y claro que no me mira, pero tomo mi asiento, el que ocupaba cuando era Quinton, cerca de ella.

-Hola-. Le digo.  
-Hola-. Responde sin verme y se ocupa en las hojas que le entregará al profesor, no las está organizando, ya lo están, conociéndola es una tarea impecable.

De pronto de me figura a Miss Pillsbury, acomodando esto, haciendo aquello, tartamudeando y parpadeando rápidamente por la incomodidad del momento.

Me mira de reojo y se ruboriza, no sé si por la forma en la que vengo vestida o por recordar lo que pasó el fin de semana, yo no me sonrojaría, de hecho acordarme me prende.

A pesar de mi tristeza no pude evitar recordar todas las sensaciones y emociones que viví el sábado por la noche, sentirla tan cerca de mí, sudando bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo en mi oído, moviéndose al compás mío y yo sintiendo su calor alrededor de algo que ya no tengo.

De saber lo delicioso que es hacerlo con Rachel Berry y que estaba enamorada de mí hubiera desechado la idea de ser la jefa del club de celibato en un santiamén. Qué absurdo, pienso ahora, que nos privemos de hacer el amor, el sexo casual es otra cosa, no, hacer el amor es lo que realmente vale la pena.

E incluso uno hace el amor cuando besa y acaricia, cuando entrega, no tiene que conllevar el tener relaciones sexuales para llamarlo 'hacer el amor' y para el caso, Rachel y yo lo hicimos más de un par de veces.

El profesor aún no entra y quiero hablar con ella, pero conociéndola, va a ignorarme o a decirme que no le hable. Abro mi libreta de cuadro grande y saco una pluma 'Te extraño' escribo con mi letra script, me gusta mi letra pero no todos la entienden. Sería interesante que un grafólogo adivinara que significan las formas de mis letras.

En fin, arranco esa parte de la hoja, la doblo en dos y me estiro para dejársela en el pupitre. Lo mira sin tomarlo y dudosa lo abre después de unos segundos de pensar si tomarlo o no.

'Te extraño' así de simple, es verdad, la extraño y mucho.

Lo dobla en cuatro y se lo guarda, hubiera querido una respuesta, hubiera querido al menos que volteara a verme, pero no lo hace y yo me le quedo viendo a su perfil, un poco herida, un poco triste, pero sobre todo sintiéndome un poco abandonada, no es su culpa, ni mía, es culpa de la situación.

-Bien-. Dice el profesor –El que no haya traído la tarea tiene dos minutos para salir-. Les han tocado esos maestros? Son perros, pero se aprende con ellos.

Y así la mitad del salón se queda vacío, los demás se van a detención.

-Fabray, si está aquí es porque estuvo al tanto de lo que se tenía que hacer, o me equivoco?-. Niego con la cabeza y trago saliva –Entonces puedo asegurar que en sus vacaciones por Europa se leyó de nuevo el libro-. Asiento, aún en silencio –De qué va el libro?-.

Comienzo a hablar desde mi asiento y me interrumpe –Al frente por favor-. Me levanto pasando por un lado de Rachel rozándola adrede. De verdad que no hay nada que pueda ocupar el lugar de lo que tocarla significa, aunque sea como lo he hecho ahora.

-Bueno-. Me aclaro la garganta – Es la tercera entrega de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice, en este libro Lestat y Louis están separados y es cuando Lestat que ha despertado despúes de un periodo largo de sueño metido bajo tierra, sale llamado por las vibraciones de la nueva era, la música, la gente. Así pues forma un grupo musical; lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que con su música saca a la luz la existencia de los vampiros y despierta a Akasha quien es la madre de todos, se vuelven amantes y ella comienza a matar a toda su progenie-.  
-Hasta ahí-. Veo a Rachel que me mira, como hipnotizada por mi voz, como si le fuera irreal que Quinn esté parada al frente del salón –Su parte favorita?-.  
-Em…-. Dejo de verla a ella y miro el suelo –Cuando Jesse, una investigadora de vampiros descubre el diario de Claudia en la vieja casa de Louis y ella y comienza a leerlo, acto seguido se le aparece el fantasma de la niña…-. Guardo silencio, esa parte en verdad me conmovió, nunca se da uno cuenta de los personajes importantes de los libros hasta que se les extraña… lamentablemente pasa lo mismo en la vida real.

Me manda a mi lugar y vuelvo a rozarla, sé que quería que pasara de nuevo porque no se quitó, dejó el brazo salido del pupitre; al sentarme me doy cuenta que ha soltado un suspiro y sonrío porque ya no hay duda de lo que me dijeron Kurt y Britt, sólo es cuestión de que no la presione… demasiado.

Cuando pasa al frente no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima, mueve la pierna por ello sé que está nerviosa, se agarra el cabello y explica el libro de la historiadora, a ella no le hace la pregunta que me hizo a mí, estoy segura que es porque creía que no había leído nada, otro iluso, siempre estuve en sus condenadas clases.

Cuando es la clase de historia me siento con Natalie y le hablo amigablemente, ella me mira sorprendida y un poco asustada.

-Quinton ya no podrá venir… pero me dijo que eres una muy buena compañera y supongo que no estaría mal que si tú gustas trabajáramos juntas en las tareas que se puedan-. Me asiente pero no habla, le parece increíble que yo Quinn Fabray, ex HBIC le esté hablando tan lindamente, como si fuéramos amigas de largo tiempo.

En el desayuno la historia es la misma, me ve sólo de reojo pero está callada, lo cual no es costumbre en ella, está sentada al lado de Kurt, pero prefiere ignorarlo y de vez en cuando platica con Tina o Mercedes.

-Q! Cómo te fue en Europa, cuéntanos todo-. Dice Artie y Sugar asiente mientras aplaude.  
-Sí, dinos qué visitaste-. Complemente ésta.  
-Ya saben, lo mismo que se visita en Europa-. Contesto incómoda.  
-Tomaste fotos?-. Pregunta Rory.  
-No… la verdad no-. Todos me fruncen el ceño.  
-Por qué? Chica, haces un viaje largo, conoces lugares y gente y dices que no traes fotos?-. Dejen de presionar mercedes! Eso no lo había contemplado, joder!  
-Vieron la película de Inocencia Interrumpida?-. Pregunto, voy a hacer una broma y espero que cambien el tema o que se lo crean, total, lo que realmente pasó no es algo que vaya a compartir con todos.  
-Yo no-. Dice Finn. La verdad no esperaba menos . Todos los demás asienten.  
-Bueno digamos que estuve viviendo en una especie de sanatorio mental-. Se ríen, pero Rachel está seria, sabe que estoy comenzando a construir otra historia, pero, de verdad puedo decirles la verdad? No, bueno esperen, sí puedo, el punto es que no quiero y que sé que no lo entenderían –La verdad estuve haciendo bastantes cosas y no tuve oportunidad de tomar fotos ni traerles nada, lo lamento-. Puck s encoje de hombros.  
-Tampoco es que hubiera sido tu obligación Q-. Volteo a verlo y sabe que le estoy dando las gracias.  
-Pero… y Quinton? Así como así se marchó sin despedirse sin nada, no tuvimos siquiera tiempo de agradecerle la actuación en las regionales, de abrazarlo por la victoria-. Mercedes, ay Mercedes, quédate con que no va a regresar!  
-Ya les dije, tuvo que regresar por unas cuestiones personales que no puedo contarles, pero no se preocupen, le diré que lo mandan felicitar y que supongo lo extrañaran-.  
-Pues nos encariñamos con él-. Contesta Sugar. Y aunque no lo crean, yo también.  
-Vendrá de visita?-. Pregunta Mike.  
-Quizás-. Y espero que termine la platica.

Así pues parecen olvidar el asunto, pueden creer que es cierto que estuve en un manicomio o bien pueden pensar que me fui a las misiones, por mí que piensen lo que quieran, la que quiero que piense bien es Rachel, que olvide el mal sabor de boca.

Xxxxxxx

En este momento Will me da la bienvenida de nuevo a Glee y todos parecen contentos, claro, menos una que sigue contrariada a pesar del papel que le mandé por la mañana.

No me ha dirigido mucho la mirada y mucho menos la palabra, quiero llamar su atención, quiero que me perdone, pero es un proceso que me tomará tiempo, aunque si es verdad lo que dicen, conmigo actúa de distintas formas, es muy dramática y pasional, pero sé que su corazón se encuentra dispuesto a perdonarme más temprano que tarde.

-Señor Shue, si me permite quisiera cantar algo-. La veo directamente y ella hace lo mismo pero en seguida mira a la puerta y se cruza de brazos, sabe perfectamente que lo que voy a cantar es para ella.

Es la canción llamada Shelter de Birdy, espero que comprenda lo que quiero decirle con ella, espero que le guste cómo la canto.

Cuando termino y me aplauden camino a mi asiento.

Está inmóvil en su asiento, quiere ignorarme y lo está logrando, pero sé que no le está siendo fácil.

Al salir, cuando voy en el pasillo veo a Kitty, quiero hablarle, pero en realidad como Quinn nunca lo he hecho, me ve y agacha la mirada, presiento que quiere preguntarme por Quinton; la verdad el último para de semanas estuvo alejada y no me presionó con eso de ser su Rey para el baile, ups, ahora no hay posible Rey, ni siquiera posible reina, ya me he quitado esa idea de la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, creo que lo saben.

No puedo negar que me sigue pareciendo sexy y que aún no puedo creer hasta dónde llegamos en mi habitación; siento cosquillas en… el vientre y me invade un calor muy peculiar, me gustan las mujeres, me gusta Kitty, pero evidentemente aunque no estuviera enamorada de Rachel, Kitty estaría conmigo.

Mientras camino a la salida Puck se me acerca corriendo.

-Hey! Videojuegos y cerveza?-.  
-No suena mal, no tengo tarea para mañana-. Sigo caminando.  
-Q!-. Me vuelvo, es Santana que viene con Britt.  
-Qué pasa?-.  
-Agréganos al plan, a menos que sea tarde de chicos-. Bromea.  
-En ese caso las lesbianas también están invitadas-.

Nos echamos a reír; no les ha pasado que una vez que empiezas con las reuniones de un día para otro no puedes parar? Estábamos en la misma preparatoria, entrábamos a la misma hora, bien podíamos levantarnos todos a la vez para irnos juntos a estudiar.

Así que Puck, Santana y Britt fueron a sus respectivas casas para tomar ropa y llegar a la mía para la tarde de cerveza y videojuegos.

Cuando subí al auto y arranqué a la cuadra de distancia de la prepa vi a Rachel caminando; no entendía por qué no se había ido con Kurt, asumí que estaría enojada porque igual su amigo no se había tomado la molestia de avisarla de que su novio, bueno su ex novio, era más bien Quinn.

Me puse a su lado en la calle, avanzando a su paso y bajé el vidrio del auto.

-Rach?-. Pregunto y me ignora –Rach puedo llevarte?-. tiene las manos abrazadas a su cuerpo, hace un viento fresco y no trae swater.  
-No Quinn, gracias-.  
-Rach por favor, sólo te llevaré a casa, caminando te tomará veinte minutos-.  
-Que no Quinn-.  
-Por favor, anda-. Parece como una súplica; se detiene y baja los brazos a sus costados, aprieta la mandíbula y suspira.  
-Abre la puerta-. Me detengo y bajo del Beetle para abrirle la puerta; me mira desconcertada.  
-Qué haces?-.  
-Me dijiste que abriera la puerta-. Le sonrío pícaramente, ella intenta esconder su sonrisa.

Y así señores es como un gesto sincero tiro una capa de hielo. Sube al auto y cierro la puerta, me apresuro a mi lado y subo.

-Gracias-. Digo.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Por dejarme que te lleve a tu casa-.  
-Tenía frío-. Llegamos a un alto cuando me dice eso y por acto reflejo le acaricio el brazo con mi mano para darle un poco de calor con el roce, se quita en seguida.  
-Lo lamento… fue… fue-. Corto ahí.  
-Lo sé-.

Vamos en silencio y estoy a punto de dar vuelta en su calle, pero necesito hablar, necesito decir algo.

-Rachel… sabes que no me voy a dar por vencida, verdad?-. Vuelve a suspirar, pero exasperada.  
-Te conozco Quinn, sé que consigues lo que quieres, no olvides que yo también tengo determinación-. Suena enojada, pero sólo es una máscara.  
-Lo sé, pero ya verás como voy a hacer que me ames de nuevo-.  
-Por qué estas tan segura?-. Estaciono frente a su casa y entonces me doy cuenta que me mira, la miro de vuelta.  
-Porque cuando me ves, sé que lo voy a lograr; cuando…-. Trago saliva –Cuando estuvimos juntos yo supe en ese momento que pertenecíamos, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y, aún antes de ser Quinton, ahora que sé que me amabas como Quinn, sé que todas las miradas que nos brindábamos era porque nuestras almas sabían que debían estar juntas. Yo no voy a rendirme, no lo haré-.  
-Será mejor que no pongas demasiadas ilusiones en ello, me traicionaste-.  
-No te traicioné-. Digo –Tenía mucho miedo de perderte y te inventé cosas, lo sé, estuvo mal, pero no es traición-.

Tengo el seguro puesto en la puerta, si no lo quito, ella no baja del auto.

-ábreme la puerta-. Le sonrío pícara de nuevo –Y no lo hagas como lo hiciste hace un rato-.  
-Dime que tengo una oportunidad y te dejo ir-.  
-No lo voy a decir, es muy pronto, sigo dolida y enojada-. Mira al frente y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.  
-Dilo, por favor-. Estoy suplicando de nuevo.  
-No Quinn, entiéndelo-.  
-No te dejaré salir-. Se acerca a mi lado intentando presionar el botón que la liberará de mi.

No la dejo, le tomo las manos y la empujo con cuidado hacia su asiento, luego entonces le detengo las manos y quedamos en ese punto donde nuestras miradas se quedan unidas, reina el silencio, los corazones se aceleran, la sangre bombeando con rapidez.

Me llevo sus manos a los labios y le beso los nudillos. Está respirando fuerte y sigue con su mirada mis movimientos, luego le acaricio las manos con mis pulgares y me le quedo viendo fijamente; lentamente suelto su mano derecha para acercar mi mano izquierda y acariciarle la mejilla, tengo el presentimiento de que se quitará, pero cuando siente mi mano sobre su piel cierra los ojos y vuelve a suspirar, sólo que esta vez lo hace tranquila y tiernamente.

-Te amo, de haber sabido que tu corazón era mío no me hubiera metido en tantos problemas-. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y siento un apretón en mi mano –No sabes lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres para mí, increíblemente frágil, aún así fuerte; no tienes idea cuánto tiempo anhelé tenerte así, así como estamos ahora, así como lo estuvimos el fin de semana y no puedo esperar para volver a tenerte tan cerca de mí-.

Abre los ojos y por su mirada sé que quité otra capa de hielo, vuelve a verme como antes, como el momento antes de hacer el amor.

-No hay nada más que quiera en esta vida que tú… y bueno entrar a Yale, pero tú eres el primer lugar-. Vislumbro una sonrisa en su rostro y yo sonrío casi aliviada.

Volvemos a quedarnos clavadas en la mirada de la otra, siento que me hormiguea el estómago y puedo ver cómo les vellos de sus brazos se erizan, esas es una muy buena señal.

Me acerco a ella, quiero besarla, voy a besarla, estamos tan cerca, sus ojos se cierran, siento su aliento en mis labios su nariz toca la punta de la mía… tan pero tan cerca… y se quita.

-Debo irme… no… no puedo hacer esto ahora Quinn, todavía tengo muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza… abre por favor- Quito el seguro; toma su mochila y comienza a bajarse, pero se detiene antes de pararse –Ese condenado perfume tuyo me va a volver loca-. Sonrío. Está por cerrar la puerta.  
-Rach?-. Voltea –Te amo, te amo desde hace años-. Se ruboriza y su mirada no es tan dura, su semblante se ablanda un poco.  
-Bye Quinton-. Frunzo el ceño, pero cuando quiero preguntar por qué ahora me llama Quinton cuando tanto tiempo me llamó Quinn ya es demasiado tarde, está a mitad de la entrada a su casa.

**Por qué Quinton?.- Q  
**_**Porque te quedaste con su humor.-R  
**_**Es bueno o malo?.- Q  
**_**Ya lo sabrás.-R**_

No contesto más, sé que con estas demostraciones, no tan apresuradas, que no presionan demasiado, la tendré de vuelta, Rachel Berry me ama.

Tengo una sonrisa en el rostro, pongo Drive en el auto y me dirijo a casa.

Cuando llego Puck está recargado en su camioneta y de la caja del auto saca dos six pack de cervezas, le sonrío, oh, dios bendiga la cebada.

Cuando estamos en la acera escucho el claxon del auto de San, se ha cambiado de ropa y trae el cabello suelto, tengo amigas muy atractivas… yo no sé cómo aguanté tenerlas cerca cuando era Quinton, yo no sé cómo hice para no tener fantasías sexuales con ellas en mi cama.

-Ya vine mamá!-.  
-Quinn?-. Me llama desde la sala. Me acerco y la veo con James.  
-James, ella es mi hija Quinn-. Pff, en serio?  
-Hola, mucho gusto Quinn-. Apóyala, pienso.  
-El gusto es mío por fin, James-. Sueno sincera y Judy sonríe, ha sonreído tan radiante que me enternece, bien, esta es otra parte que estoy arreglando en mi vida: aceptar a los nuevos novios de mi madre –Estaremos arriba; no se porten mal-. Bromeo y los hago sonrojar. Me retiro riendo.

Yo hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de una cosa: Finn no fue con Rachel a decirle: y ahora dónde está tu Quinton?

Así que se lo pregunto a San. Me cuenta que sí la interceptó antes del desayuno y platicaron de eso en el pasillo. Él le dijo que era obvio que me iba a ir, que no era en serio, que sólo la quería para acostarme con ella, lo mejor de que la hubiera interceptado? La respuesta de Rachel: él se fue, porque tenía que irse, se despidió de mi de la manera más atenta posible, fue un gran chico y siempre lo tendré en mi corazón. Pum! En tu cara Finn.

Estoy animada por lo que cabo de saber, algo ebria, con muchas ganas de pasarlo bien.

-Yo quiero…-. Comienzo con la lengua un poco trabada –Que den los detalles que Demy no me dio-.  
-Oh si, si si por favor-. Apoya Puck. Las chicas también están algo ebrias.  
-Dios-. Comienza Britt –Es tan sexy-. Santana la apoya asintiendo, Santana… yo pudiera hacerlo con San, una vez quizás… o dos, por qué no?  
-Empezamos a besarnos todas, besa delicioso, debo admitir-. Dice San –Estuvimos tocándonos por varios minutos, yo le tocaba los senos mientras Britt le besaba el cuello-. Puck y yo atentos a lo que nos dice –Luego le quité la playera y me ocupé de sus senos mientras mi hermosa rubia novia le desabotonó el pantalón por atrás. Nos desnudamos y ya sabes, mientras yo le hacía sexo oral ella se lo hacía a Britt, luego estuve dentro de ella mientras se besaban ellas dos… y prácticamente la cosa se repitió con Birtt y conmigo, no puedo creer lo bien que lo hace, segura que no había estado con chicas?-. Me encojo de hombros.  
-Eso nunca me lo dijo, así que no puedo decir sí o no; mas detalles?-.  
-Tiene unos senos preciosos y gime como una diosa-. Responde Britt –Luego Santana nos masturbó a las dos-.  
-Ok ok, demasiado, ya… no más-. Me río, puck tiene la misma cara que hubiera tenido yo de haber sido Quinton todavía –Vete al baño Puck-. Bromeo.

Cuando pierdo mi turno me siento en el sillón y abro la lap, visito el perfil de Quinton… me doy cuenta que esta tarde me han etiquetado en unas fotos en Facebook. Son fotos del día que hicimos la fiesta en la alberca, hay muchas que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me habían tomado, es muy extraño verme en fotos.

Y luego está otra en la que me etiquetó Kurt cuando la lunada en casa de Britt. Estamos Rachel y yo sonriendo a la cámara, ahora recuerdo que esa noche posamos, nos vemos contentos, nos vemos bien, pero no tanto como nos veremos como Quinn y Rachel.

**Estoy pensando en ti… en estos momentos quisiera abrazarte.-Q  
**_**Te ves lindo en las fotos.-R  
**_**No me dirás que también quieres abrazarme?.-Q  
**_**Hoy no :P.-R**_

Busco entre mi repertorio de canciones una que se llama Lucky, de Bif Naked, la versión que escuché en un programa de televisión. Se la mando por Wpp, tal y como le mandé la de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**No me voy a cansar, tómalo como amenaza ;).-Q  
**_**Ve a dormir Quinn y déjame hacer lo mismo.-R**_

Por alguna extraña razón no lo tomé como un: dejame en paz, quieres?

Yo sabía que en su casa, con el celular frente a su rostro me estaba sonriendo.


	21. Failed

Hoy es un gran día y no precisamente para mí sino para Rachel y para Kurt, hoy es cuando Carmen viene a Mckinley a ver cantar a ambos, eso los pondrá dentro o fuera de NYADA esa decisión que ella tome, será la crucial para que vayan a Nueva York.

No tengo una sola duda de que Rachel hará un performance increíble y Carmen no dudará ni un minuto en admitirla.

Honestamente, aunque está "enojada" conmigo aún, me alivia volver a ser Quinn, si, la verdad es que las cosas cuando era chico eran mucho más sencillas, ya tenía a Rachel, mis amigos estaban mucho más unidos a mí (pero sólo porque mi cambio de actitud lo permitió, no porque fuera hombre) pero honestamente yo quería ir a la universidad por mis medios, no por el dinero que le pudiera quitar a mi padre para llenar de elogios a los grandes catedráticos de Yale y me dieran el lugar que no iba a ocupar como Quinn.

Presiento que cuando la carta llegue tendrá en su interior mi admisión a una de las mejores universidades del país y yo seré mucho más feliz de lo que de por sí soy ahora.

Anoche le mandé un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que la extrañaba y que la quería, no le puse que la amaba, no porque mi afecto hubiera disminuido, sino porque no quería abrumarla con tanto por el momento, seguramente estaría nerviosa por lo de hoy. Sin embargo yo sé que ella sabe que la amo.

En fin, ella me mandó un beso de buenas noches, dónde creen? No, en la mejilla no, tampoco en la frente, mucho menos en la punta de la nariz, nope, se tomó el tiempo de mandármelo en la boca; hubieran visto mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi brinco por toda la habitación o doy vueltas cual Novicia Rebelde cantando the hills are alive… o para el caso, casi me pongo a dar el discurso de Christian donde cual romántico- empalagoso dice que todo lo que necesitas es amor.

Por eso esta mañana estoy de buen humor. Me pongo ropa un poco más femenina para nivelar el aspecto que tiene mi cabello, el cual ha encantado a muchos y ha puesto con cara de 'que?' a otros. Sue no pudo evitar el comentario sarcástico que me ha hecho reír bastante: Europa las vuelve lesbianas. Ay Sue, tú no necesitaste de irte a Europa porque mira que yo no me trago que quisiste envolverte con el esposo de Beiste, si bien que te he visto mirándole el trasero a tus porristas.

Cuando bajo, mi madre ya me tiene un bowl con fruta, evita ponerme papaya porque sabe que la odio con todas mis fuerzas, sabe tan mal. Pero me ha puesto manzana, melón y plátano con yogurt de nuez. Se ve delicioso con la granola encima. Sí, la verdad me siento de buen humor… y hambrienta.

Termino mi fruta, pero me he quedado con hambre, así que abro el refrigerador y saco el queso philladelphia para untárselo a un pan y me sirvo otro vaso de jugo.

-Pensé que con Quinton se habían marchado esos asaltos al refrigerador-. Sonrío.  
-Nada de eso, dejó varias cosas a su paso, fue como un huracán, pero no destrozó las cosas, las reconstruyó-. Me sonríe de vuelta y por su mirada noto que le gusta que haya madurado con eso, que haya permitido cambios buenos en mí.

Le beso la mejilla y camino a la puerta.

-Recuerda que hoy cenamos con James!-. Me grita y yo agacho un poco los hombros. Es verdad, lo había olvidado y ya había quedado con los chicos de ir a casa de San.  
-Ok!-. Grito de vuelta y me marcho a la preparatoria.

A lo lejos veo a Rachel, se ve hermosa, hoy se ve mucho más hermosa, saca sus cuadernos y se marcha al salón. Yo camino a mi locker y le escribo una nota para entregársela cuando vaya a mi asiento en la clase de literatura. Me gusta esto de escribirle cosas.

Una puede creer que son estupideces, al fin y al cabo un pedazo de papel arrancado de un cuaderno con una cosa cursi, pero apuesto a que en el mundo habrá quien ha guardado en una caja desde la primer notita inocente hasta la más pícara. Nunca comprendes realmente la magnitud de algo tan insignificante que se vuelve inmensamente importante hasta que lo experimentas.

Cuando entro al salón me sonríe y sé que está contenta porque hoy será su audición, la veo confiada, la siento segura, se nota en su postura, recargada completamente en el respaldo y con la barbilla en alto, su comunicación corporal no miente. Yo le sonrío también y puedo casi asegurar que me brillan los ojos tan solo de verla.

Paso a su lado y le deslizo la nota, la toma y la abre, sonríe y me ve con cariño en la mirada. Que qué dice la nota? Bueno espera, ya voy a esa parte, la nota dice: Estarás increíble. Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

Nada después de eso es remarcable, nos dedicamos a poner atención a la clase.

Cuando salimos tomó sus cosas con rapidez y salió, tratando de evitarme aún; este juego me estaba volviendo loca, o sea que me brinda sonrisas y miradas, me manda besos por celular pero cuando se trata de estar en la misma habitación huye con rapidez y sigue pretendiendo estar enojada conmigo.

La alcanzo y la jalo del brazo metiéndola a un salón.

-Ouch, fue necesaria tanta fuerza?-. Creo que está exagerando.  
-Lo lamento pero es que venía corriendo para alcanzarte y creo que te tomé mal-.  
-Sigo molesta, lo sabes verdad?-. Deja sus cuadernos sobre el pupitres y se cruza de brazos. Yo suspiro.  
-Me encantas cuando finges que estas enojada-. Comienza a formársele una sonrisa en la cara y se lleva la mano al cabello, pero luego se pone dura y su semblante cambia.  
-No estoy fingiendo el estar enojada contigo, lo estoy!-. me grita y choca un pie en el suelo. Yo me acerco a ella.  
-Creí que habías dicho que estabas molesta, yo fui quien utilizó la palabra enojada-. Su pecho se infla y contrae con mayor notoriedad y entre más me acerco sus ojos me miran mas arriba, no es miedo lo que destilan, sino una especie de nerviosismo combinado con deseo, se lame los labios y se da cuenta que cuando hace eso yo le veo la boca.

Tengo ganas de besarla de morderle los labios, de abrazarla, me invade su aroma volviéndome loca, tan loca como la noche en la que hicimos el amor. Es como si sintiera todo a la máxima potencia, como si su cabello brillara más, o si su piel fuera más suave, como si sus ojos fueran más grandes… no había experimentado nada de esto cuando fui Quinton.

Pero recuerdo que las mujeres tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados y que nuestro olfato bien podría compararse con la de un super héroe, además vemos más colores que los hombres, en especial vemos con mayor intensidad el rojo.

Ella hoy no viene de rojo, se ve lindísima con su vestido negro y sus zapatos de tacón bajo. Personalmente Rachel me gustaba más cuando no usaba tupé pero en realidad creo que ese gustar ha aumentado con el tiempo.

-Qué vas a cantar para la audición?-. Le acaricio el brazo y ella parece que va a contestar pero lo duda, creo que se le ha ido el aliento.  
-Don't rain on my parade-. Cierra los ojos y suspira.  
-Ah nada más y nada menos que de Barbra Streisand-. Se le erizan los vellos del brazo. –Tengo algo para ti en la oficina de Miss Pillsbury-. Abre los ojos inmediatamente –La idea era que las entregaran en el salón, pero supongo que al repartidor no le dieron permiso de interrumpir la clase por algo como eso-. Le sonrío.  
-Qué es?-.  
-Es sorpresa, pero no te daré la sorpresa hasta que no retires el hecho de estar molesta conmigo-. Da un paso hacia atrás.  
-Quinn…-.  
-Rachel…-. Bromeo y me acerco el paso que ella retrocedió.  
-Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal-.  
-Lo sé-.  
-Y sabes que me heriste, sobre todo por todo lo que tú ya sabías por otros y lo que sabías por mí-.  
-Hice mal, también lo sé-. Jugué con el cintillo de su vestido.  
-Y que yo estaba enamorada de ti principalmente-.  
-De todas formas seguiste enamorada de mi, seguía siendo yo, creo que no sólo me querías por mi físico, sino por la forma cómo era yo entonces-. La veo tragar saliva.  
-No lo sé Quinn, no lo sé-. Me alejo un poco y veo que su cuerpo tiene un acto reflejo acercándose a mi.  
-No quiero que vayas a NYADA y vivas cosas con alguien más, se supone que debes vivirlas conmigo-.  
-Cómo dices?-. Se lleva las manos al pecho, pero no es de miedo, sino de que espera que le diga algo en serio por fin, algo salido de mi, de Quinn.  
-Que no quiero que estés allá pero lejos de mí, que cambies, que conozcas a algún Johnn o un Brody o a otro Finn-. Creo que está entendiendo a dónde va mi discurso. –No quiero que con ello te olvides de mi, yo… yo quiero ir a Nueva York contigo, quiero estar contigo…-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Ya lo sabes Rach-. Nos miramos a los ojos.  
-Dilo, quiero escucharlo de nuevo-. Frunzo el ceño, de nuevo? Ah sí, porque la primera vez que se lo dije estábamos en un cuarto de hotel y en ropa interior.  
-Te, te amo?-. Me sonríe.  
-Es pregunta?-. Dice y yo niego con la cabeza; me claro la garganta antes de contestar.  
-No, la verdad es una afirmación muy contundente, casi como una ley, ya no necesita comprobación… bueno… creo yo, tú quieres más pruebas?-.  
-No-. Se acerca a mí y nuestros corazones laten como locos. Casi como esa noche cuando sabíamos que estaba por suceder lo que deseábamos con tanta fuerza.

Su aliento esta sobre mis labios, puedo sentirla tan cerca, la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo a mí.

-Si me besas estaré demasiado distraída para la audición, quizás lo guardemos para después?-. Sonrío, estuve tan cerca!  
-Ok-. Le beso la mejilla.  
-Asumo que ya no estás enojada-.  
-Asumo que me he ganado ver qué es lo que me espera en la oficina de Miss Pillsbury-. Vuelvo a sonreírle y le doy mi mano, con la otra tomo nuestros cuadernos y salimos del salón.

Es un arreglo de flores enorme que apenas cabe en la oficina; di instrucciones de dejarlas ahí en caso de que no pudieran pasar con ellas hasta el salón porque sabía que la pelirroja novia de Will las cuidaría y las tendría a salvo.

-Quinn, son hermosas-. Sonrío sin decirle nada –Es enorme, cómo lo llevaré a casa?-.  
-Si me permites llevarte entonces ya tenemos el problema solucionado-. Se muerde le labio inferior y me asiente, luego me abraza.

Veo en el pasillo a Finn que nos mira contrariado y que su pudiera cambiar su rostro por algo más, sería un enorme signo de interrogación, trae en la mano un ramito de flores de color rosa y naranja que supongo que venía a darle por su audición con Carmen, lastima grandulón, te gané con la idea y mira que no es la porquería que le traes.

Se acerca y nosotras nos separamos.

-Rach?-. Voltea a verlo y mira en seguida lo que trae en las manos, veo que siente un poco de pena, lástima? Sí podría ser ésta última.  
-Finn, hola-. Y yo me quedo callada pero queriendo hacer una escena.  
-Yo pues… eh yo…-. ve de reojo lo que está en la oficina –Son tuyas?-. Las señala.  
-Si ehm… si Quinn… Quinn-.  
-Yo se las di, por cierto, lindo ramo-. Contesto con sarcasmo.  
-No entiendo… que no se supone que se odian a muerte?-.  
-Que no se supone que ibas a ser un talentoso Quarterback? No todo es lo que parece, verdad?-. No ha quitado esa cara de idiota.  
-Supongo-. Me dice –Puedo estar en el auditorio en el gran momento?-. Rachel asiente y él le da las flores, le besa la mejilla y yo siento que lo voy a golpear.  
-Sabes Finn? La verdad es que…-.  
-Quinn…-. Me detiene Rachel y me suplica con la mirada que no diga nada.  
-La verdad es que…?-. Dice Finn.  
-Estaré también ahí para apoyarla-.  
-Ok-. Sale de la oficina y se marcha sin mirara atrás.  
-Dejaste que te besara-. Digo con un dejo de celos.  
-Qué iba a hacer, quitarme?-.  
-Muy probablemente-.  
-Estás celosa?-. Sonríe y se acerca para tomarme la mano, la que no se ve, nos cubren nuestros cuerpos.  
-Sí-.  
-No aprendiste nada de lo que pasó y toda la información que te dieron?-. Pum! Me ha desarmado.  
-Es verdad… lo siento… en serio-.  
-Bien, ahora debo irme, necesito ensayar, ya sabes en la hora de Glee será la audición; nos vemos en el almuerzo?-.  
-No me darás un beso?-. Contesto juguetona.  
-En este momento… no-. Me sonríe y me besa la mejilla. Camina hacia la puerta.  
-Qué tal después del almuerzo-. Levanto la voz para que me escuche.  
-Tal vez-. Dice sin girarse y desaparece.

Me quedo contenta en la oficina, sintiendo aún sus labios sobre mi mejilla, me invade más su perfume que el olor de las flores y mientras camino a la salida de la oficina no puedo quitarme la cara de idiota que seguro tengo.

-Alguien tiene un buen día-. Dice Santana que se acerca a mí cuando guardo los libros de literatura para sacar los de la siguiente clase.  
-Pues sí, lo tengo-. Cierro el locker y caminamos juntas por los pasillos.  
-Bien, ya pediste permiso para estar conmigo y con Britt-.  
-Si, eso… no voy a poder, resulta que mi madre quiere que cenemos con James… y pues tú sabes que con eso no puedo hacer mucho para zafarme-.  
-Claro que puedes, dile que no quieres y ya-. Me río.  
-No creo que funcione-.  
-Por cierto, lindo arreglo floral señorita Fabray-.  
-Gracias señorita López-.  
-Si yo fuera tu novia me tratarías así-. Vuelvo a reír.  
-Ni en cien años tú y yo seríamos algo-.  
-Es verdad, pero ya sabes que me gusta fastidiarme, me gustan las rubias, pero no eres mi tipo-.  
-Ni tú la morena con la que quiero estar-.  
-De lo que te pierdes-. Contesta burlona –Te veo en el almuerzo entonces?-.  
-Sí-. Contesto y entro al salón.

Suena el timbre que indica que es la hora del desayuno y si ese tal vez era un sí disfrazado, entonces no puedo esperar para que acabe el almuerzo, es más, por mí que hoy durara cinco minutos.

Llego con mi desayuno y Rachel aún no llega, me siento en la orilla y comienzo a platicar con todos, que si una canción o si otra, que por qué no vino Demy hoy… y me preguntan como si viviéramos en la misma casa, pero es verdad, hoy no vino mi Kaya Scodelario saco el celular y le mando un mensaje.

**Está todo bien? Nos estamos preguntando por qué no viniste a clase.- Q  
**_Tengo una tos de los mil demonios! Alguna novedad?.- D  
_**Hoy es la audición de Rachel para entrar a NYADA y también la de Kurt, le he dado un arreglo enorme de flores y creo que ya me perdonó.- Q  
**_Con eso hasta yo te perdonaba__.-D_

-Con quien te estas mensajeando, también debo ponerme celosa?-. Es la voz de Rachel, me recorro para que se siente a mi lado.  
-No-. Me aclaro la garganta –Es Demy que no ha venido a clases porque tiene tos-. La mesa me escucha.  
-Bueno dile que se mejore-. Contesta Britt –Y que le mando un beso-. Se voltea a Santana –Podemos visitarla hoy?-.  
-No lo sé Britt, no queremos contagiarnos, o sí?-. Dice San.  
-Pero debemos cuidarla-. En ese momento comienzo a ignorar su discusión entre si van o no van o si se contagian o no blah blah.

**Mejórate pronto, tal vez Britt y San te visiten yo te mando un beso.- Q**

-Y dinos Kurt, que vas a cantar para Carmen?-. Es mercedes con su plato lleno de esas cosas que alguna vez le prohibió Sue.  
-Aún no lo sé-. Responde –Ya veré por qué me decido en el momento-.  
-Quieres que sea sorpresa o no quieres que Rachel se entere de lo que cantarás-. Pero qué ganas de meter conflicto.  
-No, nada de eso Mercedes- Dice Rachel –El y yo ya hemos platicado de nuestras canciones, pero queremos que sea algo de los dos, ya después ustedes se enterarán-. Le doy un apretón en la pierna por debajo de la mesa y se asusta un poco.  
-Quinn…-. Me regaña en susurros, muy cerca de mi oído.  
-Sólo quería darte un gesto que dijera: contrólate-.  
-Pues me asustaste-.  
-Más bien te gustó-. Se quedó callada y se sonrojó. Suavemente y casi perceptible jugué por medio minuto con su pierna y luego seguí con mi desayuno.

Miro el reloj, son cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre de término y Rachel no ha dado señales de irnos para que me de ese beso tan anhelado, el beso que nos daremos por primera vez como Quinn y Rachel.

-Me debes algo-. Le digo al oído y la mitad de la mesa se da cuenta de nuestra extraña interacción.  
-De cuándo acá ustedes se llevan así?-. Artie.  
-Mmm desde que es la ex de mi primo?-.  
-Ah sí… si…-. Parecen contentarse con la respuesta.  
-Porqué todo queda entre familia, no?-. Bromea Puck, ambas nos sonrojamos y Santana se ha reído tan fuerte que se está ahogando con el jugo.  
-No entiendo-. Escucho decir a Rory. Todos excepto unos cuantos tienen cara de no saber de qué habla Puck, sin embargo vislumbro que entre toda su estupidez, Finn parece atinar un poco.  
-Si me disculpan… voy al baño-. Dice y antes de salir de la mesa patea por debajo a Puck, se queja y se soba.  
-Yo… yo voy a… los vestidores a hablar con Sue-.

La alcanzo en el salón del coro, es el único salón que está solo al menos hasta la clase, a veces en el auditorio está Kurt o está el intendente que se encarga de pulir el piso. Rachel está parada a un lado del piano y tiene la mano sobre la madera brillante, juega con él, sintiendo la suavidad de su acabado, yo me acerco a ella y también lo toco.

-Estoy nerviosa-. Me dice.  
-Por que?-.  
-Por tratarse de ti-.  
-Imagina que es a Quinton a quien besas-. Me acerco, nuestros cuerpos están pegados, mi mano en su espalda.  
-El punto es que es mucho más emocionante ahora que eres tú-. Siento el corazón hinchado de alegría.  
-Está bien si yo soy quien te besa?-.

No me contesta nada pero comprendo que no hay problema con que lo haga, que de hecho hacerlo nos ahorraría mucho porque soy yo quien se anima a hacerlo, ella aún está nerviosa y si no lo hago puede que se arrepienta.

Ahora tengo mis manos en ella, una sigue en su cintura, la otra en su rostro y la acerco lentamente a mí, puedo escuchar su respiración y puedo sentir mis latidos en cada una de mis venas, como que se me sobrecalentara la sangre y me quemara el interior.

Luego entonces ahí está ese momento, el momento más preciado en toda la historia Faberry, ya había pasado, pero no, lo que realmente se esperaba era que Quinn y Rachel se besaran y ahora lo estamos haciendo, lentamente, con nervios, como si de verdad fuera nuestro primer beso. A mí sus labios ya me eran familiares y estoy segura que mis besos son como los que le daba antes, eso no puede cambiar, lo que sí cambia es la emoción que se tiene, las sensaciones que nos están invadiendo, como si fueran las primeras. Y sí, quizás lo sean, nuestros pechos unidos, nuestros pubis en contacto, mis manos pequeñas y delgadas, mi cuerpo menos esbelto. Sí, son en verdad sensaciones primeras y únicas.

Cuando siento que su lengua necesita tocar la mía me estremezco y dejo que nos acariciemos con ellas; me siento mareada y casi sin aire así que me separo de ella y pongo mi frente contra la suya, tengo los ojos cerrados y mi pecho se siente como en llamas.

-Wow-. Digo, wow! Todo se siente mucho más, todo!  
-Sí, wow-. Sonríe y su aliento me choca en la piel.  
-Podemos repetirlo?-.

Sus labios sobre los míos son la respuesta que necesitaba, es un beso más pasional, mas lleno de necesidad, siento sus manos trayéndome fuerte hacia ella, pegándome a ella, aferrándose a mi ropa colgándose de mi cuello y yo quisiera levantarla y sentarla en el piano pero creo que eso por el momento sería demasiado.

El tiempo transcurrido me ha parecido una eternidad, pero sé que sólo fueron cinco o tres minutos porque escuchamos el timbre y sabemos que debemos dejar de hacer lo que estamos haciendo, yo necesito controlarme porque entonces la tomaré en ese mismo momento y ella necesita relajarse porque su concentración deberá estar en una sola cosa: su audición.

Le beso la frente y nos separamos, tenemos el rostro rojo y nuestras respiraciones siguen agitadas, le acomodo un mechón de cabello y le veo los labios hinchados; me encantan sus ojos, me encanta cómo se ve ahora, como que quisiera más de mí, y que sabe que yo quiero más de ella, pero no debemos, ni aquí ni ahora.

-Es curioso, sabes?-. Dice mientras se calma un poco y nos acercamos a la puerta.  
-Qué lo es?-.  
-Que aunque eres la misma persona, besas mejor que él-. Me sonrojo, como si ahora Quinton hubiera sido alguien externo y casi le digo: Uy, escuchaste eso? Beso mejor que tú.

No creo que bese mejor porque de verdad fuimos la misma persona, lo que sucede es que la conexión se siente más cuando somos LAS dos y no LOS dos. Esa es la explicación que yo le encuentro.

-Y yo la verdad es que ya extrañaba muchísimo eso de besarte y abrazarte… será que lo podemos hacer más seguido?-.  
-Cortamos necesitas reconquistarme, llévame a una cita-.  
-Hecho-. Me da un pequeño beso en la boca y salimos del salón.

Xxxxxx

Cuando veo entrar a Carmen a la preparatoria hasta yo podría hacerme de los nervios, es una mujer de cara dura, como irrompible, hecha de acero, sin sentimientos, a Sue la deja atrás con facilidad.

Yo en el lugar de Rachel estaría muerta de miedo, ella en cambio está más que confiada, segura de sí y eso la hace mil veces más sexy.

-Estas bien?-. Pregunto, estamos tras bambalinas y esperamos que Carmen se instale en su lugar.  
-Si, la verdad es que no estoy nerviosa-. Me acerco a abrazarla, el único que nos ve es Kurt y nos sonríe cuando se percata de lo estúpidamente ñoñas que estamos siendo.

El primero en pasar es él y justo cuando pensamos que va a cantar una canción decide cambiarla a ultimo minuto: Not the boy next door.

Se desata, se mueve por todo el escenario, tiene un performance increíble y parece que fuera dueño de la pieza que está cantando, como que hubiera sido hecha para él. Yo estoy más que asombrada y divertida, de estar él en un performance completo con un teatro lleno de gente me hubiera parado sin duda a aplaudirle, es más, hasta le hubiera aventado una rosa.

A punto de terminar vuelvo a besar a Rachel en la mejilla y me voy a mi asiento. Cuando salgo veo a Finn y Kurt después de salir del escenario se sienta junto a mí.

Se encienden las luces y Carmen llama a Rachel al escenario, se presenta y dice lo que va a cantar, volteo a ver el rostro de la mujer que parece poco impresionada por la elección, pero la verdad es que la cara no le ha cambiado desde que llegó, parece que trajera una máscara.

Comienza con la canción, todo va de maravilla y entonces pasa lo que nunca creímos que fuera a pasar: Rachel olvida la canción. Se escucha un suspiro de sorpresa por parte de Kurt y mía, sé que Finn está tan asombrado como nosotros.

Se disculpa y pide otra oportunidad, comienza, tengo el corazón en la garganta, estoy al borde de mi asiento.

Y lo arruina por segunda vez, desentona.

Todo lo demás es demasiado borroso, mi sorpresa es tal que mi cerebro no puede procesar lo que ha pasado, parece como una nube de humo. Veo a Rachel implorando y a Carmen levantándose para irse, luego veo a Rachel llorando y a Kurt con una cara que seguramente es el reflejo de la mía.

Bajo rápidamente los escalones y corro a encontrarme con ella tras bambalinas, se abalanza a mi cuerpo y de derrumba en mis brazos, no dice nada, sólo llora, y yo no sé qué decir, sólo la abrazo.

Le beso la cabeza y muevo mis manos sobre su espalda para reconfortarla, al cabo de unos minutos ya no llora, pero se queda inmóvil.

-Lo eché a perder-. Su voz entrecortada.  
-Haremos lo imposible porque entres a NYADA, porque Carmen te dé otra oportunidad-.  
-No creo que vaya a suceder…-. Se separa y mira al piso –Me puedes llevar a casa?-. Asiento.  
-Si, vamos-.

Cargo con bastante dificultad el arreglo de flores y lo meto en la parte de atrás.

Aún en el auto Rachel no ha dicho una sola palabra, parece en shock, parece perdida en su cabeza. Le tomo la mano y me lo permite pero no hay fuerza en su tacto.

Cuando sus padres se dan cuenta de que he estacionado fuera salen corriendo, esperando saber cómo le fue y al darse cuenta de su rostro saben que las cosas no han ido bien. Leroy voltea a verme, yo lo encuentro familiar, para él esta es la primera vez que me ve con ella.

Rachel corre y llora en el pecho de Hiram quien la abraza y me mira como preguntando qué fue lo que pasó. Me encojo de hombros y le niego con la cabeza, comprende que las cosas no sucedieron como debían de suceder.

-Señor Berry-. Voltea Leroy.  
-Ehm… traemos… traemos unas flores que son de Rachel, me podría ayudar con ellas?-. Se acerca y las mira, chifla sorprendido.  
-Y quién se las ha dado? Finn-. Trago saliva –No por supuesto que no, debió ser alguien más-.  
-Eh si… alguien más, no sé quién la verdad-. Lo acompaño a la puerta y al no ver a Rachel creo que lo mejor es dejara con su padre.

Me despido de Leroy y voy a penas a medio camino cuando me alcanza Rachel.

-Quinn!-. Me giro y le veo los ojos hinchados y rojos, llenos de lágrimas. Me abraza y la abrazo.  
-Shhh, vas a estar bien, ya verás que estarás en NYADA al terminar el ciclo escolar, ya lo verás-. Vuelvo a besarle la cabeza y la abrazo mucho más fuerte.  
-Gracias… gracias por estar conmigo-.  
-Quieres que me quede?-. Asiente sobre mi pecho.

Subimos a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama dándome la espalda. Yo no sé cómo moverme, qué hacer, quedarme sentada? Abrazarla? Acostarme junto a ella?

Busca mi brazo y me jala hacia ella, así que su espalda queda en mi pecho las dos en posición fetal.

-Cántame-. Me dice.  
-Qué quieres que te cante?-.  
-Algo que me distraiga, que no sea lo que yo escucho, cántame alguna canción rara, de esas que tienes-. Sonrío.  
-Algo muy raro?-. La escucho sonreír un poco y eso me reconforta a mí.  
-Si-.

Comienzo a cantar Evelyn Evelyn de precisamente Evelyn Evelyn.

Cuando termino suspira. –De dónde has sacado eso?-.  
-De la manga-. Bromeo –Se llaman Evelyn Evelyn, es la vocalista de the dresden dolls, creo que ya te he cantado algo de ellos; el concepto del dueto es que son dos mellizas, que nacieron pegadas y aunque el otro integrante es hombre canta con peluca y vestido-.  
-Eres rara-. Sonrío -Te quedas hasta que me duerma?-. Miro el reloj y sé que tengo que llegar a bañarme y vestirme para la cena.  
-Si-. Respondo y le digo a Judy que llegaré tarde por medio de mensajes.

Cuando por fin se queda dormida salgo en silencio y con mucho cuidado y bajo las escaleras.

-Se ha quedado dormida?-. Me sobresalta la voz de Hiram.  
-Sí señor-.  
-Gracias por traerla y por quedarte…-.  
-Quinn-.  
-Ah Quinn, pero si eres igual a Quinton-. Me sonrojo.  
-Sí, bueno…-.  
-Le va bien allá, ya todo se ha arreglado?-.  
-Sí… creo que están mejorando, gracias por preguntar-. Contesto nerviosa.  
-Salúdamelo-.  
-De su parte… ahora debo irme… con permiso-.

Me acompañan a la puerta y me vuelven a dar las gracias, al entrar al auto y llegar a la esquina piso el acelerador.

Judy va a amatarme.


	22. Segunda primera cita

**Ahora sí, para que no me haga berrinche JuanitaAcheleFantasy (que nombre tan largo) este capítulo va dedicado a ella ;) y a todas y mi amigo italiano, que se toman el tiempo de comentar la historia, espero que disfruten este capitulo. Abrazo. N.**

* * *

Estoy cansada de Breadstix, de verdad vivimos en un pueblo tan pueblo en toda la amplitud de la palabra que el único restaurante decente es ese? No puede ser más trillado? No la llevaré a Breadstix; además Rachel es vegana y ahí no sirven tal comida.

Qué se supone que debo de hacer? Fácil, debo cocinarle algo yo y créanme que con la ayuda de Judy no es nada complicado, tengo canapés, una entrada bastante rica, un plato fuerte y un postre que estoy segura que le va a encantar.

La llevaré al lugar donde nos hicimos novios, así es, adivinaste, iremos a la casa que tiene Britt a las afueras de Lima. Ya he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema.

Tengo muchas ganas de verla, la veo diario es cierto, pero no la había visto bajo estos términos, sí como Quinton, no como Quinn, y como Quinn las cosas son aún más emocionantes, mucho más emocionantes.

Claro, sigo sintiendo que el pecho se me infla y que va a explotar, puedo sentir mis latidos en cada vena y hasta en los oídos, de pensar las cosas me tiemblan las piernas y las manos. Falta una emoción, una sensación entre las piernas que ahora se manifiesta de distinta forma, significa lo mismo, pero se siente diferente; lo lamento no puedo negarlo, Rachel me prende y me enamora en la misma intensidad cada una.

El amor no se describe, se siente, pero necesitamos ponerle palabras porque así es mucho más sencillo explicar cuan felices nos hace la persona, podemos decirle en modo que comprenda lo mucho que significa para nosotros. Yo pudiera intentar poner en palabras lo que significa Rachel para mí y no me bastarían todos los idiomas, ni siquiera los antiguos, no me bastarían los poemas que se han escrito ni las novelas de romance.

Mi madre me ve contenta, me feliz, me ve como no me había visto en muchísimo tiempo, ni cuando era Lucy, ni siquiera yo puedo recordar en qué momento me volví tan dura ni por qué, pero supongo que fue sólo un reflejo de mi padre para mantenerme a salvo.

Después de todo, vida nueva era igual a actitud nueva y yo no iba a permitir que me pisotearan de nuevo, ahora era mi oportunidad de ponerlos a todos de tapete. Lo bueno es que esa mentalidad me ha cambiado y ahora me siento mucho más humana, como si de verdad pudiera sentir al mundo junto a mí, a la par que yo.

Judy está poniendo todo en platos que pueda transportar cuando suena mi celular, no puedo no saber que quien llama es Rachel porque le tengo un tono especial: Don't rain on my parade, pero ssssh no le digan o se pondrá a llorar nada más de acordarse de la audición que falló.

Por cierto, ya he empezado con un plan para convencer a Carmen de que la acepte de nuevo para otra audición, pero eso se los contaré luego.

Corro a mi mochila por el celular y lo abro con la respiración agitada.

-Hola?-. Digo, me falta el aire y eso que sólo corrí cuatro metros.  
-Qué estabas haciendo?-. Su voz es contenta y supongo que está sonriendo.  
-Corrí por el celular y me agité-.  
-Eso no te pasaba antes, supongo-. Respiro profundo y nivelo el bombeo de mi sangre.  
-Pues supones bien, pero ya ves que he sustituido a Sue por los cigarrillos y el sedentarismo, he perdido un poco de condición física, pero no toda, aún puedo hacer muchas cosas-. Hay un silencio en la línea y asumo que piensa que le coqueteé y le quise dar a entender otra cosa –No, yo… no, no es…-.  
-Tranquila Quinn, no es que no sepa lo que eres capaz de hacer en ese aspecto-. Me sonrojo completamente, no sé en dónde esconder el rostro y luego me doy cuenta de que no tengo por qué hacerlo si ella no me ve, pero aún así me avergüenzo.

Sé a lo que se refiere, cuando lo hice con Rachel, aunque no lo mencioné porque el drama del momento no lo ameritaba, pues sentí como que hubiera ido a un Gym a hacer ejercicio, me dolían los brazos y las piernas, me dolían los hombros y el torso, incluso el pubis estaba dolorido, de haber tenido pene para la mañana seguro que hubiera estado un poco irritado.

Usarlo conlleva una serie de movimientos que sin lugar a dudas te agota, pero mi condición física entonces fue muy, muy buena, supongo que por la estamina.

-Vuelvo a quedarme sin saber qué decir-. Respiro profundo de nuevo y me cubro la cara con la mano que tengo libre.  
-Espera a que te diga el motivo de mi llamada; estás sentada?-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-Mmm no-.  
-Entonces creo que deberías de hacerlo-. Vuelve a acelerárseme el corazón, estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda decirme.  
-Ok… cuéntame-. Me echo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y abrazo con un brazo el cojín que me lastimaba el cuello.  
-Le dije a mis padres que tú y yo tendremos una cita-. Me he quedado sin respiración y por ende sin habla. –Quinn?-.  
-Si… aquí… aquí sigo-.  
-Estás molesta?-. Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.  
-Por qué habría de estarlo?-. Acaricio el cojín con la palma de mi mano para tranquilizarme con la sensación del relieve de la tela.  
-Sonaste así-.  
-No, no lo estoy; qué… qué te dijeron?-. Trago saliva.  
-Pues les preció muy extraño que después de salir con tu primo saliera ahora contigo. Les conté la historia de que yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti y que estuve con Quinton sólo porque te recordaba con él-.

Me siento aliviada, por un momento cuando llegó a la parte de: les conté la historia, sentí que iba a decir: de que tú eras chico y ahora eres chica otra vez.

-Y, qué opinan al respecto? Digo, saben que yo, Quinn Fabray solía molestarte muchísimo-.  
-Están sorprendidos pero me han dicho que ya lo sospechaban y que en realidad te prefieren a ti que a Finn-. Suelto una carcajada, me siento un poco mala por no tener ni un poco de pena por Finn y que los padres de Rachel me prefieran.  
-Entonces supongo que si te beso en la puerta de la casa Hiram no saldrá a golpearme o algo-. Se ríe y suspira.  
-No, no creo que eso pase… por qué, quieres besarme en la puerta de la casa?-.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de besarte en donde sea-. Admito con toda sinceridad.  
-En esta cita por fin vas a sincerarte y a decirme todo?-.  
-Depende de qué sea todo para ti-. Advierto que querrá que le cuente desde que me gustó hasta lo que sentí cuando fui Quinton y lo que siento ahora.  
-Sólo lo que me saque de dudas, que me responda las preguntas que tengo-. Su voz es dulce, me encanta cómo se escucha a través del teléfono, pero me gusta más cómo se escucha en vivo y muchísimo más cuando canta.  
-Entonces responderé a tus preguntas-. Escucho a mi madre que me llama desde la cocina y luego se escucha el estruendo de un plato o vaso roto.  
-Te llaman?-.  
-Sí, creo que mi madre tuvo un accidente, te veo a las siete entonces?-. Me levanto del sillón y me tallo los ojos.  
-Sí, puntual, de acuerdo Fabray?-. Sonrío.  
-Cuándo no lo he sido?-.  
-Tienes razón, entonces te veo aquí a las siete-.

Cuando cuelgo el celular sigo teniendo la cara de idiota que siempre tengo cuando de ella se trata, siempre que hablamos, que la pienso, que recuerdo los momentos que tuvo conmigo como Quinton, siempre tengo una sonrisa en el rostro, me brillan los ojos, destello, soy feliz, tengo el corazón contento.

Al entrar a la cocina veo que a Judy se le resbaló un plato porque lo había tomado con las manos llenas de jabón para trastos.

-Me asustaste, pensé que te había dado una embolia después de llamarme y habías roto lo que habíamos preparado sin antes haberlo probado-.  
-Se nota que me amas-. Contesta con el mismo tono malévolo que yo.  
-Sabes que lo hago, para qué me hablabas?-.  
-Para que probaras la comida-.  
-Odio la comida vegana-.  
-Si la llevarás a una cita donde lo único que comerán será eso y sobre todo porque tú la preparaste, creo que lo más sensato es que lo disfrutes-. Tomo un canapé. No sabe mal.  
-Pues éste sí me ha gustado-. Mi madre sonríe.  
-Esos son los que yo preparé-.  
-Madre, si sigues diciendo eso me pondré más nerviosa, quieres decir que los que yo hice no están ricos y yo quiero que le sepan todos deliciosos-.  
-Ya era hora de que alguien te fastidiara a ti, ya sabes que estoy bromeando-. Se quita el trapo del hombro y lo estira para luego soltarlo, dándome una especie de latigazo en una nalga. –Ahora vete a bañar, yo acomodaré esto en la canasta-.

Beso a Judy en la mejilla y subo las escaleras de dos escalones en dos escalones; tengo mucha energía, tengo mucha felicidad contenida.

Conecto el Ipod en el stereo y pongo la música que más me gusta, un MP3 con canciones variadas que distan mucho de un género con otro. Pero bueno, ya saben que yo escucho cosas como esas. Hay una canción en particular que hacía mucho que no escuchaba y por ende me transporta a ese tiempo de mi vida, fue más o menos para el momento en el que me di cuenta que efectivamente estaba teniendo sentimientos por Rachel Berry, no es una canción romántica, no dice cosas lindas, al menos a mí no me lo parece, pero el ritmo me gustaba y acababa de descubrirla, se llama Without you de Code 64, es un grupo parecido a Orgy; quizás conozcan a Orgy, alguna vez salieron cantando en el programa de Charmed en el P3.

Mientras siento las gotas calientes caer en mi espalda me pregunto cómo y por qué sucedió lo que sucedió esa noche en la casa de Santana, no tiene sentido, parece irreal y si no fuera porque lo he vivido no lo creería nunca en la vida.

La vida se maneja de formas particularmente extrañas y supongo que la magia después de todo no es un cuento o un invento para la entretención de las personas. Algo sucedió en el cosmos, algo en la atmósfera de mi mundo ese día. Lo agradezco y a veces, muy pocas, pero existen, me extraño, extraño ser Quinn.

Es como si hubiéramos sido personas distintas, buenos amigos y confidentes y ahora que no está siento que algo de mí falta aunque en realidad él vino a traerme esa parte para ser esa persona que quería que regresara.

En fin, me delineo los ojos con una raya negra delgada y me pongo polvo en la cara y un poco de rubor, agito el mousse y me pongo un poco en la palma de la mano para luego peinarme el cabello con los dedos; me aliso la blusa y abro la puerta de closet para verme de cuerpo entero. Nada mal.

Bajo al sótano y abro la cava, mi padre dejó al menos cuatro docenas de vinos guardados, jamás vendrá por ellos, es demasiado cobarde como para volver a ver a mi mamá a la cara, así que todo lo que él dejó aquí ya ha pasado a ser de nosotras. No hay quejas.

Al estar acá abajo recuerdo cuando tuvimos la reunión, que estuvo aquí conmigo, que se me quedó viendo y por un instante me reconoció. Rachel siempre quiso estar con Quinn y eso me reconforta, finalmente regresé a ser 'ella' porque la vida es mucho mejor de ese modo ahora, ahora que Rachel ha aceptado que de quien estaba enamorada era de mí como chica.

Demasiado divagar, tomo la botella con un vino añejado de hace unos ochenta años y vuelvo a la cocina para tomar las cosas que usaré para la cita con Rachel.

Acercándose la hora me pongo más y más nerviosa, no sólo porque esta es nuestra primera cita como chica y chica, sino porque ahora que sé que sus padres están enterados del asunto siento que me verán como bicho raro: si claro, mi hija saldrá a una cita con quien se portó como una perra casi toda la preparatoria.

Lo siento señor, cómo le explico que me quedé atascada en el Kinder y fastidiaba a su hija porque quería que supiera que existo y que la noto.

Ok, antes de abrir la puerta respiro profundo, estiro en brazo y siento el viento fresco que me choca en el rostro, despertándome a la realidad donde en veinte minutos iré camino 'al mirador'.

Por segundos, mientras voy camino a casa de Rachel me siento de nuevo como Quinton, que si debo abrirle la puerta, que si acaso le tengo que decir lo linda que se ve, si debo escoltarla brindándole mi brazo, si somos dos mujeres, qué se hace en este caso? Lo lamento, pero mira que es mi primer cita con una mujer siendo mujer también y no tengo ni idea del protocolo que se debe seguir. No habrá un manual para la primer cita lésbica? Lo dudo.

La canción de Elephant Woman de Blond Redhead deja de escucharse a la mitad porque apago el automóvil pero no me bajo aun de él. Le echo un vistazo al lily que tengo en el asiento y me pregunto si no debí mejor de comprarle una rosa roja, me están sudando las manos de nuevo y las seco con un pañuelo que tengo en la guantera.

Me veo en el espejo retrovisor y cuando veo que la luz de su habitación se apaga en la planta alta de la casa, deduzco que ya se ha asomado para darse cuenta que estoy aún en el auto más que nerviosa y asumo que ya está en el último escalón esperando a que junte fuerzas para bajar y timbrar.

Ella no saldrá a recibirme sin antes llamar a la puerta, quiere la cita perfecta, quiere que yo me baje y camine hasta su casa, toque el timbre y entonces ya sea que ella o alguno de sus padres me abran la puerta para decirme las palabras de cajón sobre el horario al que debo dejarla de vuelta y que debemos portarnos bien.

Me suena el celular en la bolsa y lo saco a medio camino de mi coche a su casa.

**Britt, Demy y yo te deseamos buena suerte.-S**

Sonrío, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa como para contestarles, las manos y las piernas me siguen temblando.

Timbro. Por fortuna me abre ella la puerta, sonrisa sello Rachel Berry, cabello planchado, sombras en los ojos y una linda falda que afortunadamente no es de cuadros.

-Hola-. Me dice y baja la mirada a la flor que le llevo. –Es para mi?-.  
-No, es para tus padres-. Bromeo –Para quién más iba a ser?-. Le pongo cara de 'duh' y se la entrego.  
-Es muy hermosa-. Me abre paso y yo entro con cautela a su casa, volteo a la sala, espero verlos sentados en el sofá dispuestos a darme la cátedra de lo que se permite y no se permite hacer; pero no están por ningún lado y sigo buscándolos. Escucho que Rachel se sonríe mientras pone la flor en agua. –No están, si es acaso eso lo que buscas-.

Le sonrío de vuelta y me relajo, siento que la sangre me corre con mayor soltura, ya no siento que es chapopote caliente.

Se gira y queda frente a mí, unos centímetros de distancia y su mirada en la mía, silencio, no hay nada que perturbe la quietud del momento, pareciera que de pronto las dos caemos en cuenta de que sus padres no están en casa, que estamos realmente solas y que si quisiéramos hacerlo, podríamos sin la mayor de las preocupaciones. Yo quiero hacerlo, yo siempre he querido hacerlo con ella y por la forma en la que sus pupilas se dilatan adivino que eso es precisamente lo que está en su cerebro, que es en eso en lo que también está pensando.

-Si te beso ahora… sería malo para la primera cita?-. Por inercia estoy bajando mi rostro al suyo, sin quitar mis ojos de sus ojos.  
-Sería malo que no lo hicieras porque pasé mucho tiempo soñando con que alguna vez lo hicieras-. Parece que sale apenas como un susurro, que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta o que no confiara en la seguridad de su voz.

La pego a mí como siempre lo hago, tomándola de la cintura y ella da un pasito para estar más cerca de mi cuerpo, me pasa una mano por la cintura también y la otra la lleva a mi brazo para aferrarse a él, como que sintiera que si no me toma se caería.

Sus labios son suaves, con sabor cereza y al sentirlos pienso: ya extrañaba esto. Esto es, tenerla cerca de mí, que me permitiera el acercamiento, que lo deseara tanto como yo; besarla es una de mis cosas favoritas, yo juro que podría besarla todo el día, a todas horas, podría vivir en sus labios y pasearme por cada curva de ellos.

Separamos nuestros rostros, pero nuestros cuerpos están tan unidos como cuando comenzamos el beso.

-Debemos irnos-. Digo. No quiero, yo quiero que me detenga y me diga que mejor vayamos a su habitación; sin embargo nos debemos una cita, pienso que al menos una, ya después de eso podemos hacer lo que sea.

Lo que diré a continuación no me pasó con Puck, pero asumo que es porque con él mucho de lo que pasó se encuentra borroso. Una vez que estás con alguien y que te ha gustado, es difícil no llegar ahí de nuevo, o sea que es muy difícil no pensar en que quiero a Rachel sin ropa sobre o debajo de mi, gimiendo, sudando, encajándome las uñas en la piel de los brazos y la espalda.

Es más fácil llegar ahí y supongo que no tardaremos tanto para volver a hacer el amor.

Le tomo una mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. –Nos vamos?-. Pregunto y ella asiente, caminado a mi lado hacia la puerta.

Estamos ya en el auto cuando habla por fin –Sabes? Mucho tiempo imaginé cómo sería que Quinn Fabray estuviera en mi casa teniendo esas muestras de afecto conmigo-. Sonrío.  
-Cuánto es mucho tiempo?-. Enciendo el motor y arranco, ella se pone el cinturón de seguridad y se acomoda bien en el asiento abriendo un poco la ventana.  
-Casi desde que te embarazaste-. Trago saliva, es bastante tiempo, no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando me pregunta a dónde iremos.  
-Vamos a la casa de Britt-.  
-Por qué a ahí?-. No suena decepcionada, sino bastante curiosa.  
-Porque… bueno ya verás-. Hay otro lapso de silencio –Dónde estaban tus padres?-. Es una conversación casual que se toma para rellenar el tiempo de un lugar a otro, las conversación profunda debemos tenerla cuando comencemos a cenar y demás.  
-Pues ya que yo t contigo decidieron salir a cenar con unos amigos que también son pareja-.  
-Noche de parejas entonces, eh?-. Giro y tomo la ruta que nos llevará a las afueras de la ciudad.  
-Así es-.

El cielo está rojo y naranja, las nubes parece que estuvieran en llamas, que el cielo ardiera completo de un lado y del otro pareciera que el mar se ha apoderado de él, es un espectáculo magnifico, no deja de impresionarme la gama de colores que nos brinda el mundo en todos los aspectos pero sobre todo en sus atardeceres, mi parte favorita del día.

Volteo a ver rápidamente a Rachel para no perder pista del camino y me doy cuenta que está concentrada en el cielo, bajo la velocidad y busco un lugar donde pueda orillarme, doscientos metros más adelante hay una salida y me hago a ella para poder bajar.

-Qué haces?-. Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido, no digo nada y me quito el cinturón –Vamos a ver el atardecer-. Le digo mientras abro la puerta y voy hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar de auto.

Toma mi mano y no me suelta aunque ya está afuera de él. Nos recargamos en el coche y nos quedamos en silencio mirando cómo se mete el sol y cómo los colores del cielo van cambiando, la temperatura baja y el viento se vuelve más fresco, los primeros puntos luminosos comienzan a verse en algunas partes y finalmente el ultimo pedazo del astro se mete tras unas montañas dejándonos en la penumbra de la carretera.

En todo ese rato nos quedamos tomadas de la mano acariciándonos suavemente con nuestros pulgares, a veces apretándola para darnos una señal sin mensaje concreto, quizás sólo decir: me gusta estar así contigo.

Cuando nos movemos por fin se frota los brazos con las manos.

-No has traído nada para cubrirte?-. Me niega con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, una vez dejaste un sweater en el auto y lo tengo en la cajuela, lo quieres?-. Vuelve a fruncirme el ceño.  
-Qué sweater?-. Sonrío.  
-Espera a que lo veas-. Lo saco y es el mismo sweater del venado que tanto odiaba y al mismo tiempo me encantaba. Se lo acerco pero luego me retracto y me lo quedo.  
-La condición para que te lo dé es que me lo regreses cuando te lleve a tu casa-. Me mira desconcertada.  
-Pero el sweater es mío-. Se lo paso por la cabeza y ella me ayuda a meter los brazos.  
-Sin embargo es una de las cosas más características de Rachel Berry y lo quiero, aparte…-. Me inclino y lo huelo –Tu olor ya se le estaba yendo, debes usarlo para que se impregne de ti por un rato más-.

No puedo descifrar la mirada que me brinda, es profunda, brillante, pareciera que se le oscurecieron sus ojos color chocolate.

-Me enamoras-. Contesta y yo no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, como que no esperaba que lo dijera y no logro procesar bien lo que me ha dicho.

Trago saliva; venga que las palabras se me atoran en la garganta y no caben porque quieren salir todas juntas.

-Es que…-. No sé cómo continuar, trago saliva –Me inspiras-. Se para de puntillas y me besa la mejilla. Es un beso distinto, más pausado, sus labios completos sobre mi piel. No me preocupa en lo absoluto que no me haya besado en la boca, lo mismo me pudo haber dicho con ese beso de habérmelo dado en la frente o en la mano.

Le abro la puerta y sube al auto cuidando que la falda no se le suba.

Xxxxx

Cuando entramos a la casa me doy cuenta que Britt se ha tomado la molestia (detalle precioso por cierto) de acomodarnos en el medio de la sala una manta y muchos cojines, dejó sobre ellos una nota, sé que ha sido ella y no santana porque está escrita con crayones: Que lo pasen bien, feliz segunda primera cita :D .

Rachel y yo sonreímos ante esto, nos sentimos conmovidas por los buenos deseos de Britt. Enciendo los focos de la sala a media luz, son de esos que se regulan y si giras un poco más el botón iluminas por completo la habitación.

Dejo la canasta y saco las cosas de ella.

-Así que Quinn Fabray me ha preparado la cena-. Se acomoda sobre un cojín con las piernas juntas para no dejar ver nada que no queremos ver por el momento para no distraernos.  
-Debo ser sincera, los mandé pedir-. Me mira como decepcionada y luego me echo a reír –La verdad es que sí los hice, aunque también ayudó mi madre-. Me sonríe y me saca la lengua, yo hago lo mismo.

Empezamos la cena, yo estoy atenta a cada gesto por si detecto que algo no le gusta pero al parecer disfruta todo bastante. Se devora cada cosa que prueba y yo descubro que también disfruto lo que hemos preparado Judy y yo.

-Y tú-. Comienza –Desde cuando estuviste enamorada de mi?-. respiro profundo.  
-Pff desde antes de embarazarme, de hecho desde que empezaste a pretender a Finn-. Doy un sorbo a mi vino.  
-Entonces no me odiabas-. Estoy recargada en los cojines, casi acostada, con el codo recargado en la suavidad de uno.  
-Que va! Yo quería que dejaras a Finn, no podía creer lo que le veías, y si te lo quitaba era para que no estuvieras con él, no porque YO quisiera estar con él-.  
-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-.  
-Bueno Rach, no es tan fácil aceptar cosas como esas y menos yo que en ese momento era la reina de las apariencias, qué iba a decir? Rachel hola, debo confesarte que me encantas aunque te vistas horrible-. Me avienta una nuez en el pecho y yo a tomo y me la como.  
-No, creo que no… pero al menos pudiste no ser tan cruel conmigo-. Me encojo de hombros.  
-En eso tienes razón-. Tengo la mirada abajo y ella me ve directamente, no parpadea si quiera, puedo apostarlo.

Se acerca un poco a mí.

-Quinn?-. Subo la mirada.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Cómo fue eso de ser chico?-. Sonrío.  
-Extraño, emocionante, excitante, desesperante, deprimente; tuve demasiadas emociones, pero me ayudó mucho para darme cuenta que la forma como estaba viviendo no era la mejor y por eso era tan infeliz-. Me acerco ligeramente a ella también.  
-Cómo te acostumbraste a tu cuerpo?-.  
-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé, creo que… Puck ayudó bastante… digo, había muchas cosas que no comprendía, por ejemplo al principio…-. Me apena lo que voy a decirle –Al principio no sabía cómo hacerme cargo de las erecciones de la mañana o… bueno, nunca te dicen como mujer lo que sienten los hombres cuando están excitados, eso sí, jamás extrañé mi periodo-. Se echa a reír y hace la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose caer en los cojines. Yo río junto con ella.  
-Creo que eso yo tampoco lo hubiera extrañado de ser tú-. Pone su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. –Entonces de verdad en ese tiempo no estuviste ni con Demy ni con Kitty?-.  
-Mmm… con Kitty casi-. Se levanta.  
-Eso no lo sabía-.  
-P-p-pues una noche mi madre salió y… creo que tanto que estaba sintiendo perdí todo poder de decisión y casi lo hago con ella-.  
-Te refieres a que estuvieron desnudos en tu habitación?-. Siento el rostro encendido, pareciera que le prendieron fuego. –Wow-.  
-P-p-pero no lo hice porque...-. Agaché de nuevo la mirada –lo quería hacer contigo… quería esperarte-. Me mira con ternura.  
-Y valió la pena?-. Suena coqueta y eso me gusta.  
-Por supuesto que la valió, debo decir que estaba muy nervioso porque pues por lo menos tú ya habías estado con Finn, pero yo no sabía nada de nada y era nuevo en eso de tener algo extra entre las piernas… así que… pues…-.  
-Me pareció que fuiste muy lindo y tierno y-. Ahora ella agacha la mirada y se sonroja antes de decir siquiera lo que va a decir, es lo que está pensando lo que la tiene así. –Me gustó mucho cómo lo hiciste, no hay muchos puntos de comparación pero, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas en el hotel-. No sé dónde esconder la cara pero estoy sonriendo.  
-Así que sí supe usarlo?-.  
-Si-. Se oculta tras un cojín y yo se lo quito.  
-Aún así pensaste en mí cuando lo estábamos haciendo-.  
-Me traicionó la mente, y no, de hecho no me traicionó, eras tú, solo que en el cuerpo de un hombre, fue cruel de tu parte-. No es reclamo.  
-No, si hubiera sabido que volvería a ser Quinn me hubiera esperado-.  
-Pero no niegues que tenías mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería hacerlo en tu forma de hombre-. Me sirvo otra copa.  
-Bueno, no lo niego, sí quería saberlo, moría por saberlo, de hecho-. Me acerca la suya y le sirvo hasta la mitad –Rach? Por qué te enamoraste de mí?-.  
-Bueno mírate, eres hermosa Quinn; pero no es tu físico lo que en realidad me atrajo-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Creo que pude ver lo que otros no veían en ti, estabas demasiado asustada del mundo como para mostrarte como eras, pero yo sabía, cuando te veía a los ojos que tenías, tienes, un corazón bondadoso y enorme y un alma que está muy conectada a su lado humano-. Wow, puedo besarla ahora?  
-Por qué te enamoraste tú de mi?-.  
-Eres talentosa, decidida, segura, tienes una sonrisa increíble, unos ojos hermosos, tus manos me matan, y me das mucha ternura con esas ropas que usas. Tú también tienes un corazón bondadoso, aún más que el mío y que el de cualquiera, perdonas y lo haces de verdad, no guardas rencores, eso es muy difícil de encontrar en una persona-. Quito la canasta de en medio y me acerco a ella con mi copa en la mano –La verdad Rach es que, me han gustado más chicas aparte de ti, pero mi corazón y mi alma me dicen que tú eres la única con la que puedo ser feliz y lo he sido desde que me permitiste estar a tu lado-.  
-Ser chico te volvió sensible y eso me gusta-. Se sienta y me mira de frente. –Por qué vinimos de nuevo aquí para la cita?-.  
-No te das una idea?-. Pregunto pícara y lo toma por otro lado.  
-Pero… tan pronto?-. Me sonrojo –Estoy bromeando, dime por qué-.  
-Aquí fue donde te pedí que fuéramos novios y ahora quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia-. Traga saliva y me mira atenta, sin parpadear.

Me siento con la espalda recta y dejo mi copa para tomarla de la mano.

-Cuando te lo pedí estábamos acostados en la cama, somnolientos y cansados, no recuerdo haber tenido muchos detalles románticos para convencerte con más puntos de que fueras mi novia y aún así aceptaste-. Tomo su otra mano y temblamos las dos al mismo tiempo. – Lo que digo es que, cuando fuiste mi novia me hiciste el ser humano más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, me sentía completo y ahora quiero sentirme completa y hacerte sentir lo mismo, pero como Quinn, que es lo que queríamos las dos desde un principio aún sin saber que la otra lo quería. Rachel, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero decirle al mundo que estoy contigo, que eres quien me completa-. Tiene los ojos cristalinos y cuando parpadea una lágrima rueda, nunca había visto llorar a alguien si no está triste así que me asusto. –Es-estas bien?-. Me asiente.  
-Es sólo que no creí que Quinn Fabray fuera a declarárseme tal y como lo había soñado-. Sonrío.  
-Ah porque ya habías soñado con este momento-.  
-Muchas veces-.  
-Puedo besarte?-.  
-Deja de preguntar que si puedes besarme y sólo bésame Fabray-. Me acerco a ella y comenzamos el beso, sonrío sobre sus labrios y agrego.  
-A la orden, Berry-.

Me jala hacia ella como me jalaba cuando era Quinton y por un momento me siento de nuevo él, pero me fuerzo a darme cuenta que ya no lo soy y que me tiene así como Quinn, con la chica con la que siempre quiso estar.

Siento su pecho bajo el mío, sus manos en mis brazos acariciándome, sus besos dulces, tranquilos, como si experimentara con ellos y yo le acaricio el rostro con mi mano.

Parece que no podemos estar separadas mucho tiempo, que nuestros labios se buscaran para hundirnos de nuevo en un mar de besos, afuera el mundo puede extinguirse, yo en este momento quiero estar con ella y sólo ella, así como estamos.

El viento golpea en las ventanas y chilla, escucho las hojas de los árboles moverse y también escucho el chasquido de nuestros besos y el roce de nuestras ropas. Poco a poco abre las piernas y yo me quedo en medio de ellas como si fuera tan natural, la diferencia es que a estar entre sus piernas ya no siento lo que sentía cuando era Quinton y me agrada no preocuparme porque se me noté que algo comienza a hacer acto de presencia porque no hay tal cosa.

Me siento excitada, eso sí, cómo me humedezco poco a poco, cada vez que se estremece bajo mi cuerpo, que me besa con más pasión, que me abraza más fuerte o que le salen pequeños gemidos de la garganta transportados de su boca a mi boca y a mi centro de nuevo para calentarme más.

Nos besamos así por mucho, mucho tiempo, nos acariciamos los brazos, los costados, el cuello, el rostro y el cabello y de vez en cuando nos separamos para tomar aire y continuar con nuestro baile de besos.

Luego nos contentamos con lo que ha pasado, me acuesto boca arriba y ella se pone sobre mi hombro pasando su brazo por mi cintura, yo tengo mi brazo en el hueco que se hace entre su cuello y el cojín y con mi mano libre entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Suspiro, no quiero decir nada por el momento, la verdad es que no hace falta. El silencio por el momento nos contenta porque sabemos que decir algo saldría sobrando, le acaricio el cabello y le beso la cabeza, ella se acurruca más junto a mi y así nos quedamos por bastante tiempo.

-No puedo creer que esté de este modo con Quinn Fabray-. Sonrío.  
-Y yo no puedo creer que esté de este modo con Rachel Berry-.  
-Le vamos a decir a los chicos de Glee?-. Abro los ojos y miro el techo.  
-Te parece que se lo digamos cerca de las nacionales?-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Porque acabas de terminar con Quinton y ellos no saben que Quinton era yo, te verán como raro por ello, podemos decirle a los que sabían de ello, Kurt, Blaine, tú sabes…-.  
-Me parece que es buena idea… no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Finn-. Y dale con Finn.  
-No es cosa que me preocupe a mí-. Me da un golpecito en la cadera –Lo lamento hermosa, pero en serio no soporto a tu ex novio el troll-.

Se queda en silencio, sabe que me molesta hablar de él, sabe que en realidad no me importa mucho lo que pueda sentir o pensar.

Pasamos otros minutos abrazadas, sin decir nada, acariciándonos inocentemente hasta que sentimos que si no nos levantamos nos quedaremos dormidas ahí hasta el amanecer y, no es buena idea que no lleve a Rachel a su casa a dormir, no quiero perder puntos por no entregarla a tiempo.

De regreso nos sentimos modorras, no conversamos demasiado pero nos hacemos cariños: nos tomamos de la mano o nos damos un pequeño beso aquí y otro allá, le acaricio la pierna o juego con su oreja.

La música suena quedo y tenemos las vidrios un poco abajo para despabilarnos.

Cuando estamos en la puerta de su casa nos quedamos viendo y me sonríe.

-En verdad eras tú-. Frunzo entrecejo.  
-Aún lo dudabas?-. Pregunto.  
-Sólo me parece demasiado extraordinario, pero sí eras tú, la cicatriz, la mirada, tu olor-. Me abraza poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho.  
-Es bueno volver a ser Quinn-.  
-Es perfecto-. Contesta.

Al despedirnos la beso en los labios y espero a que entre para marcharme; me quedo unos momentos en el coche hasta que veo que la luz de su habitación se enciende y abre la cortina para ver si sigo frente a su casa, se despide con un ademán y yo hago lo mismo, luego enciendo el motor y me marcho.

Saco el celular y pongo a Santana en marcación rápida.

-Qué pasa?-. Suena algo dormida.  
-Ya somos novias-.  
-Para eso me hablas? Para eso me despiertas?!-. Río divertida por su enojo.  
-No, quería ver cómo va el plan-.  
-Va bien, ya sabemos dónde estará Carmen mañana y localicé a St. James-.  
-Perfecto, muchas gracias-.  
-De nada rubia-.  
-Hasta mañana-.  
-Seh seh-. Vuelve a sonar más dormida y cuelga.

Mañana iremos a donde Carmen Tibideux para convencerla que tiene que ver de nuevo a Rachel en las nacionales, que vea cómo puede levantar a un auditorio entero que se deshace las manos en aplausos.

Me pesa tener que apoyarme de Jesse, pero tiene peso en el ámbito y estoy segura de que viendo que somos varios lo que estamos más que de acuerdo en que Rachel pertenece a NYADA entonces ella aceptará verla de nuevo.

No me fue fácil hacer el plan y veremos si funciona. Venga, crucen los dedos porque no nos mandé al diablo mañana Carmen.


	23. De Carmen a la cama

Me quito los lentes mientras bajo del auto, Santana va a mi lado y St. James nos espera recargado en su automóvil con una sonrisa burlona en al rostro; no me gusta para nada, quisiera borrársela de un puñetazo, pero recuerdo que ya no tengo tanta fuerza como antes y no creo que le hiciera mucho daño.

-Así que Quinn Fabray solicita mi ayuda-. Se para erguido y se pasa una mano por el cabello. Con toda sinceridad puedo soportar más a este idiota que a Finn.  
-Eres el único con bastante influencia como para hacer que Carmen cambie de opinión. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que Rachel merece estar en NYADA-. Asiente convencido de que tengo razón.  
-Y se puede saber a qué se debe tanta ayuda para con Rachel? Si bien recuerdo no perdías oportunidad para demostrarle tu desprecio-.  
-Mis motivos fueron mucho más fuertes que los tuyos cuando la llenaste de huevo, eso te lo puedo asegurar-. Santana sigue viéndonos discutir sin decir nada.  
-Ah claro, porque tú estabas enamorada de ella, no?-. Se me escapa el alma del cuerpo y estoy pálida, cómo lo sabe?  
-Cómo…?-. No puedo ni siquiera terminar la pregunta.

Voltea a ver a Santana y ésta se encoge de hombros.

-Tuve que decírselo, él pensaba que era una de tus bromas crueles-.  
-Y con toda sinceridad lo creo ahora que te he visto defenderla cual leona-. Menea la cabeza y la agacha –Quién lo fuera a decir, Quinn Fabray enamorada de una mujer, que ojo, no es cualquier mujer, sino Rachel Barbra Berry, no puedo ni imaginar cómo se puso Finnocencia cuando se enteró… no espera, sí puedo imaginarlo y me lamento no haber estado ahí para verlo en vivo-. Sonrío, al menos nuestro aborrecimiento por Finn es mutuo.  
-Descuida, aún no lo sabe, pero quizás podamos invitarte a ver su cara cuando se lo digamos-. Contesto y su sonrisa malvada me dice que le encanta la idea.

El viento que hace nos vuela el cabello y peleamos con él para mantenerlo lejos de nuestra cara, es molesto y decidimos entrar al café que está al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Rachel no sabe que he hecho este viaje a Chicago, fue un viaje largo y cansado pero sé que vale la pena, tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno vamos a sacar de esta travesía para interceptar a Carmen y rogarle, casi amenazarle con que vaya a las nacionales a ver a Rachel cantar.

Cuando me preguntó a dónde iría con Santana y por qué no la llevaba tuve que inventarle que iríamos a visitar a unos familiares de ella, que uno tenía cáncer y estaba muy mal. Yo sé que con esas cosas no se juega, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y creo que la dejé convencida.

-Bien, Carmen Tibideux está atendiendo audiciones en el conservatorio, según lo que me han informado terminará en una hora, por el momento no podemos hacer nada porque interrumpirla sería un error enorme, perderíamos cualquier punto de convencerla, sugiero que nos quedemos aquí y esperemos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para luego ir y esperarla afuera del auditorio-. Jesse levanta la mano y la mesera se acerca en seguida para tomar nuestra orden.  
-Cómo vamos a convencerla?-. Pregunta Santana.  
-Recuerdan los videos que subía a Myspace?-. Cómo olvidarlos! Las dos asentimos –Bien, los tengo en el Ipad, la idea es que Carmen vea lo que es capaz de hacer esta mujer, el talento tan enorme que tiene y, con el nombre que tengo yo por haber estado en Vocal Adrenaline entre otras cosas, se dará cuenta que si no lo hace, estará cometiendo una tontería-.  
-No está mal el plan-. Digo –Quien fuera a pensar que Jesse St. James usa su cabecita para buenos planes-.  
-Podría decir lo mismo de ti Fabray, pero acomodarlo como: quien fuera a pensar que Quinn Fabray tiene corazón, oh por dios!- Abre los ojos y finge sorpresa –No es un robot!-. Santana se echa a reír, carcajada limpia, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Ustedes dos me divierten más que si estuviera viendo una grabación de toooooodas las veces que me he peleado con Quinn-. Volteamos a verla y le sonreímos, es verdad.  
-Eso es porque mi inteligencia es mucho más grande que la tuya, ergo puedo ofender a Quinn con mayor soltura-. Santana le avienta la servilleta de tela en la cara.  
-Nadie usa la palabra ergo-. Contesto mientras siento el mantel en las yemas de mis dedos.  
-Yo uso la palabra y apuesto a que no sabes ni lo que significa-.  
-Si no lo supiera no te hubiera dicho que nadie la usa-.

Seguimos las discusiones por media hora más, entre tragos de café y mordidas de panecillos, escuchando sus planes cargados de ego, como si él fuera un dios, absurdo a veces pero otras tantas convincente.

Lo que tiene este hombre es que su narcicismo y su egocentrismo lo llevan a estar en donde está, bien puede ser un inútil para muchas cosas, pero el baile y el canto se le dan, por ello Rachel se enamoró de él , porque es como su contraparte, podría decirse que ellos sí son como almas gemelas, claro que las almas gemelas no necesariamente tienen que estar juntas o entenderse en el modo amoroso, sino en el amistoso y, asumo que incluso éste ultimo funciona más.

Yo no podría decir que alguien es mi alma gemela, creo que no he tenido el placer de encontrarla, pero sin lugar a dudas, he encontrado a ese ser que me complementa, no tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero embona conmigo a la perfección y si ya lo hizo mientras era hombre entonces no hay más dudas de ello ahora que soy mujer, tal y como me quería.

Entre risas y demás suena mi celular, no es nadie más que Rachel, mi novia (qué lindo es decirle 'mi novia', como que no me creo el hecho).

Me disculpo de la mesa y salgo a la acera.

-Hola hermosa- Digo.  
-Hola novia-. Vuelve a maravillarme la palabra.  
-A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?-. No puedo estarme quieta, bajo la mirada y veo una piedra cerca de mi pie, la pateo, rueda y choca contra el poste de la luz.  
-Bueno, para preguntar cómo está el familiar de Santana, también para ver si habían llegado con bien y saber cuándo regresas, ya quiero verte-. Me enternece esto último. Sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo.  
-Bueno sí, estamos bien, ningún altercado, el familiar de Santana, no sé, lo veremos en unos diez o cinco minutos y yo también tengo muchas, pero muchas ganas de verte-. Alguien dijo cursis? Porque están a la orden. Escucho un 'aw' al otro lado de la línea y apuesto a que ella también está sonriendo.  
-A qué hora te tengo de vuelta entonces?-. Miro el reloj, es casi la una de la tarde.  
-A media noche quizás; pero me parece muy tarde para vernos, no te regañan tus padres si paso a darte un beso a esa hora?-.  
-Si es para besarme, lo dudo-. Su voz se escucha contenta y así mismo me pongo yo.  
-Perfecto, entonces te marco cuando esté en tu puerta para que bajes por mi, a menos que quieras que suba a tu ventana, Julieta-. Se echa a reír.  
-Bajo por ti, Romeo-.  
-Perfecto-. Digo entre risas y volteo hacia el café donde veo que Jesse y Santana me hacen señas de que ya debo colgar –Preciosa, debo colgar, ya veremos a quien debemos ver-.  
-De acuerdo, te veo en la noche entonces-.  
-Sin dudarlo-.  
-Bye Quinn-.  
-Hasta pronto-. Ya estoy adentro cuando cuelgo, le doy el último sorbo largo a mi vaso y me limpio el líquido con la servilleta, no me siento ya y saco el dinero para pagar la cuenta.

Vamos caminando a toda prisa al conservatorio que queda nada más y nada menos que en contra esquina del café, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que vamos a buen tiempo.

-Ese es el auto de Carmen, así que no se ha ido-. Respiro con mayor soltura, temía que algo fuera a salir mal.  
-Cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunta Santana.  
-Baby, yo sé muchas cosas-. Voltea a verla y le guiña el ojo. Sabemos que no nos va a decir cómo lo conoce, pero tampoco le vamos a insistir.

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con un salón grande que es como la sala de espera antes de entrar al auditorio, tiene el piso pulido de color gris oscuro y brilla reflejando las cosas que hay a su alrededor, las paredes están forradas de madera color claro y huele un poco a incienso del que usan en la iglesia, se escuchan los acordes de un violín y alguien toca las mismas notas en un piano. Parece que es como un ensayo, pero no viene de la habitación donde se supone que está Carmen.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y no nos queda más que esperar.

No hemos dicho mucho porque estamos nerviosos y al menos a mí me están sudando las manos; Santana en realidad es la más calmada de todas y está entretenida con su celular checando su muro de Facebook.

Jesse está moviendo la pierna desesperadamente y sé que él también está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar ahora que salga Tibideux del auditorio.

Parece que escucháramos los segundos moverse lentamente y retumbar en nuestros oídos como si hubieran incrementado miles de decibeles, así como cuando miras el reloj en una clase y te das cuenta que ha pasado taaaaan lento.

Finalmente se escucha que abren la puerta y los tres nos paramos en seguida, como si esperáramos en un hospital y estamos esperando que el doctor nos diga: todo ha salido con éxito.

Carmen nos mira, pero no sabe que es con ella con quien vamos, así que camina al contrario de nosotros.

-Señora Tibideux?-. Dice Jesse captando su atención. Esta se detiene y lo mira de pies a cabeza, con esa mirada que pone cuando está inspeccionando algo. Trae un vestido que parece más bien una túnica de color morado y debajo un pantalón de vestir color negro.  
-Si?-.  
-Señora Tibideux- Repite –Me llamo Jesse St. James, he trabajado con Vocal Adrenaline y varios de sus integrantes han tenido el honor de audicionar para usted y quedar como alumnos en NYADA-.  
-Llegue al punto joven St. James-. La hostilidad de esta mujer es impresionante.  
-Lo que sucede, Señora, es que hace unos días usted fue a Lima Ohio- Comienzo a decir y por su mirada sé que ya sabe hacia dónde vamos –Y estuvo presente cuando Rachel Barbra Berry falló en su audición. Sabemos que cometió el error más grande, pero puedo asegurarle que usted cometerá uno enorme si no le brinda otra oportunidad, Jesse, el Ipad-.

El hombre ya tenía los videos listos y aunque pensé que Carmen nos ignoraría por completo, nos brindó la atención que queríamos para mostrarle de lo que es capaz Rachel.

Le mostramos un par de videos y ella los examinó en silencio, se dio cuenta de la forma en la que canta mi novia, cuánto corazón y sentimiento pone en cada nota, todo lo que puede lograr con su voz.

Finalmente Jesse pone la funda del Ipad y todos volteamos a ver a Carmen cuyo semblante es duro y carente de emoción.

-Dele una oportunidad, créame que no se arrepentirá, si usted deja ir a Rachel estará dejando ir a un miembro muy importante en NYADA, Rachel es lo que NYADA necesita, esa mujer nació para esto, es una estrella-. Completa él y nosotros lo escuchamos intercalando miradas con él y con Carmen para ver si sus palabras están teniendo algún efecto.  
-La invitamos a que vaya a las nacionales, ahí usted podrá darse cuenta de que le decimos la verdad, no es sólo un capricho de niños de preparatoria-. Argumento.  
-Por qué habría de darle una oportunidad a ésta niña? Falló en su audición, si paso por alto su desastrosa actuación y le doy otra oportunidad, tendría que darle una oportunidad a todos los demás que también fallaron…-. Veo que Santana se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y respira profundo.  
-Escuche-. Comienza a decir y yo me espanto porque cuando Santana se exaspera le importa poco quién esté frente a ella –No soy fan de Berry, de hecho me gustaba hacer su vida miserable los primero años, pero debo decir de forma objetiva, ya que estos dos la adoran y yo no, que tiene talento, ella brilla en el escenario, te quita el aliento cuando la ves, es una chica de 1.56 cm, pero es más grande que usted y Jesse juntos-. Oh dios, por favor díganme que no dijo eso.

Por un momento Jesse y yo nos miramos asustados, con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que Carmen se diera media vuelta y se marchara por lo que acababa de decir Santana, menospreció a Carmen sólo para engrandecer a Rachel y eso quien sabe si nos fuera a dar buenos o malos puntos.

Carmen me mira a mí, luego a Santana y finalmente a Jesse.

-Los gastos corren por su cuenta-.

No podemos creer la felicidad que nos invade, los tres estamos sonriendo y eso que no creí que Santana pudiera alegrarse por algo que le sucediera a Rach, pero bueno, si está aquí y fue ella quien consiguió a Jesse St. James entonces su simpatía por ella es nueva y honesta.

-Y tú señorita eres brutalmente honesta, no sé si te vaya a llevar lejos o llevarte a la ruina-. Se da media vuelta y luego se detiene y gira poco para terminar –Me gustas-. Y así, Carmen Tibideux se marcha sin volverse a nosotros de nuevo –mi tarjeta-.

Levanta la mano y la sostiene entre el dedo índice y el medio, Jesse camina rápido por ella y la toma; Carmen desaparece por la puerta de cristal y nosotros nos quedamos anonadados en el medio del saloncillo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una dosis de incredulidad, en serio dijo que si? Sí y sólo será cuestión de avisarla cuándo serán las nacionales para hospedarla y pagar todos sus gastos, no importa, yo por Rachel pago millones.

-Bien, ahora tengo hambre, chicas, me deben la comida-.

Santana y yo nos volteamos a ver, pero no nos importa, sino fuera por su ayuda nosotras no hubiéramos sabido encontrar a Carmen Tibideux.

-Ya me caes mejor-. Le digo mientras le doy una palmada en el hombro.  
-Podrías besarme?-. Me río burlona.  
-Ni en un millón de años-. Contesto y caminamos a la salida.

Xxxxxxxx

He dejado a Santana en su casa; no conversamos demasiado de regreso, estábamos cansadas y la comida que tomamos antes nos había dado un poco de sueño. Ella pasó el resto del camino dormida casi babeando el asiento mientras yo tenía la emoción de llegar ya y darle la buena noticia a Rachel.

Tengo la ventanilla abierta sintiendo el fresco de la noche, huele bien, huele a casi octubre. Les ha pasado que las estaciones huelen distinto? Invierno me huele a fogata, primavera en realidad me trae alergias, verano es el fresco, la lluvia, la tierra mojada, otoño me huele a tierra… y lo disfruto.

La verdad es que vengo de muy buen humor y hasta vengo tarareando una canción que me gusta mucho, Fallen Angel de l'ame Immortelle.

Veo la hora en el reloj del auto, faltan cinco para la media noche; me encanta mi puntualidad.

Cuando estaciono frete a su casa su luz esta prendida y cuando escucha que cierro la puerta se asoma por la ventana y me brinda una sonrisa enorme y sincera, esa que tanto me gusta.

El auto de sus padres no está en el garaje que está abierto, así que supongo que se encuentran ausentes de nuevo, respiro tranquila otra vez, es un enorme peso para mí esto de los suegros, me ponen nerviosa, se me atoran las palabras, comienzo a tartamudear y se me seca la boca, no es bonito, no lo es.

No hace falta que timbre, antes de llegar a la puerta Rachel ya me está esperando con la sonrisa aún en su rostro y abriéndome paso para que entre a la casa.

-Hola sexy-. Me dice y yo me río porque me recuerda a Demy.  
-Hola futura esposa-. Me frunce el ceño pero la sonrisa no se le ha quitado.  
-Te vas a casar conmigo?-. Camino a la sala y me siento.  
-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación-. Cuando lo sugiere trago saliva y me levanto del sillón.

Me toma de la mano y me jala hacia las escaleras, su mano es cálida y suave y la mía comienza a sudar tan pronto que me avergüenzo.

-Cómo está pues el familiar de Santana?-. Se sienta en la cama y yo me quedo parada frente a ella.  
-En realidad te mentí, no fuimos a ver a ningún familiar de Santana-. Me brinda una mirada extraña.  
-Entonces?-.  
-Bueno… verás… fui, fui con ella y con Jesse hasta Chicago para ver a Carmen Tibideux-. Sigue mirándome de ese modo.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Que fui con…-. Me interrumpe.  
-Si pero… Jesse? Carmen? No comprendo-. Es verdad que no comprende nada, está tan confundida.  
-Amor…-. En seguida me sube la mirada y me mira sorprendida, le sonrío porque sé por qué me mira de ese modo, es la primera vez que le digo 'amor' –No, no…-. me siento en la silla del escritorio –No me pareció justo lo que pasó en tu audición, todos estamos de acuerdo en que perteneces a NYADA y que Carmen necesita ver que así es… así que Santana me hizo el favor de contactar a Jesse para que él investigara dónde estaría Carmen hoy y entre los tres hacerle ver que tú eres una estrella y mereces otra oportunidad-.

No me dice nada, me mira y poco a poco una sonrisa se le forma en la comisura de los labios, su mirada es de puro amor y yo me enamoro más por la forma como me ve. Pareciera que la ternura se le desborda por los ojos.

-Eso hiciste?-.  
-Bueno, hicimos en realidad ellos ayuda…-. No termino lo que estoy diciendo cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, se cuelga de mi cuello y se sienta en mis piernas.

Yo no reacciono al principio, pero luego sé que no quiere que sigamos hablando, besarnos es lo único que está en su mente. La acerco a mí de la cintura y luego de la espalda.

Su rostro está más arriba que el mío y siento cómo sus manos juegan con lo corto de mi cabello y mete los dedos a mi cuero cabelludo, así como cuando era Quinton. Se me está acelerando la respiración, el bombeo de mi sangre es mucho más rápido y comienzo a sentirme caliente, como que mi temperatura hubiera aumentado mil grados más.

-Tenemos que parar-. Le digo con la voz entrecortada mientras recargo mi frente contra la suya.  
-Si-. Suena agitada y me vuelve a besar con pasión, como que no quisiera separarse nunca de mí.

Pasan varios minutos, yo no tengo prisa por irme y ella no parece querer moverse de encima de mis piernas, al contrario, se ha sentado sobre mí con las piernas abiertas y me sostiene la cara entre sus manos.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, nuestros pechos se inflan y contraen al mismo tiempo; tiene sus ojos puestos en los míos y luego me mira los labios.

-En serio tenemos que parar-. Vuelvo a decir.  
-Si-. Se levanta de mis piernas y camina a la cama –No-. la verdad no quiero que paremos.  
-P-p-pero, pero…-. Comienzo a tartamudear.  
-Nunca creí que alguien pudiera tener un gesto tan lindo como ese conmigo, lo que hiciste Quinn… hizo que mi corazón explotara de amor por ti-. Trago saliva y veo que me levanta su mano para que me acerque a ella y me acomode en la cama.  
-Dónde están tus padres?-. Si vamos a hacerlo necesito asegurarme de que sus padres no lleguen por la madrugada. Comienza a morderme la oreja y a besarme el cuello y yo pierdo una raya más de control.  
-En un curso. Mi padre tenía que tomarlo y mi papi lo acompañó-. Regresa al lóbulo de mi oreja y si estuviera parada ya tendría las rodillas completamente débiles –Quiero hacerlo Quinn-.  
-Yo-yo-yo necesito, llamar a Judy-.  
-OK-.

Me deja en paz y se aleja un poco para que yo pueda sacar mi celular e informar a mi madre que no llegaré. En realidad voy a mentirle, le diré que estuve demasiado cansada como para manejar de vuelta y me quedaré en un motel cerca de Lima.

Al cabo de un minuto cuelgo y veo a Rachel esperándome aún sentada en la cama.

-Estoy nerviosa-. Confieso.  
-Yo un poco menos que tú, supongo-.  
-Qué pasa si… bueno es que… vuelvo a sentirme como si fuera la primera vez-. Su sonrisa es tierna y se acerca a mi.

Me abraza y posa su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Abrázame-. Me ordena y yo obedezco sin pensarlo dos veces –Va a ser maravilloso porque por fin se trata de ti, tal y como te soñé, tal y como siempre te deseé-.  
-Temo no saber cómo hacerlo-.  
-Tampoco lo sabías cuando eras chico y sin embargo me encantó la forma como me trataste y cómo lo hiciste, ese instinto es el que quiero de ti, no la experiencia-.  
-Instinto. Si. Yo puedo-. Mis palabras eran cortadas, nerviosas.

Siento sus manos desabotonando mi blusa y poco a poco la siento aflojarse de mi cuerpo, la quita con cuidado y despacio, besándome la piel de vez en cuando al deshacerse de ella. Los puños se me quedan atorados en las muñecas y se desespera un poco cuando uno de los botones no quiere cooperar yo sonrío y le digo que me permita hacerlo yo.

-Me gustas tanto-. La escucho decir y cuando subo la mirada veo que sus ojos están puestos en mis senos, me sonrojo demasiado y quiero cubrirme pero no lo hago.  
-Tú también me gustas mucho-. Es lo único que se me viene a la mente como respuesta congruente.

Me jala de nuevo a la cama y me posa sobre ella.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y yo le acaricio el cabello mientras pongo mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

Le beso el cuello, y atrás de la oreja, la quijada, el mentón, le beso los labios y luego la punta de la nariz, sólo para volver a su cuello y luego a sus hombros mordiendo levemente su piel. La escucho gemir y restregarse contra mi cuerpo.

Voy subiendo poco a poco su sweater y le acaricio el estómago, siento cómo se le eriza la piel y sonrío, siempre me ha gustado la piel erizada, es mágica, no miente, uno no puede fingirlo, puede fingir un orgasmo, puede fingir sorpresa y tristeza, puede fingir el llanto, pero la piel erizada?… no lo creo.

-Quítamelo-. Se levanta un poco y yo hago exactamente lo que me ha dicho. Así pues en unos segundos Rach no tiene sweater, pero aun queda su blusa y demás prendas que las dos aún poseemos, sin embargo, con toda honestidad, no tengo prisa.

Nuestros pubis siguen chocando y yo me muevo por instinto como si fuera Quinton aún, pero la fricción que se crea es deliciosa y nos hace sentir muy bien.

Estar entre sus piernas es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

Puedo sentir sus manos acariciándome la espalda lenta y suavemente, entonces a mí se me eriza la piel en ese momento.

Su lengua se siente bien cuando acaricia la mía, nuestros besos mojados se hacen cada vez más necesitados, de bocas muy abiertas, de caricias largas, le succiono la lengua y gime en mi boca, su cuerpo se tensa y su pubis vuelve a cocar con el mío haciéndome sentir bastante excitada.

Sus manos van al botón de mi pantalón y si abrazo sobre mi cintura se afloja cuando baja poco a poco el cierre, mete las manos y me jala hacia ella de las nalgas. Ahora soy yo quien gime en su boca, me las aprieta y luego saca las manos para volver a acariciarme la espalda.

Yo levanto un poco su falda y le acarició las piernas, de la rodilla a hasta donde está su ingle.

Levanto mi cuerpo del suyo para que ella pueda despegar las nalgas del colchón y pueda quitarle la ropa interior, me hinco en la cama y le quito los zapatos y las medias, luego regreso a donde me interesa y los bajo del elástico.

Podría dejarle la falda puesta, ella ignora todas esas fantasías mías cuando desde primer semestre la veía con sus horrendas faldas, pero es verdad que a veces su vestir creaba morbo y a mí el morbo me ha durado todo el tiempo.

-Quítate los pantalones-. Sé que no puede esperar más, por la súplica en su voz estoy segura que faltan pocos minutos para que comencemos a tocarnos donde queremos ser tocadas.

Me paro y los quito, ella observándome en todo momento, recargada en sus codos. Se ríe cuando ve que uso calzoncillos de hombre.

-Me encariñé con ellos, son muy cómodos-. Contesto también con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
-Te van bien; ahora regresa a mi-.

No lo pienso dos veces, en menos de un segundo estoy de nuevo sobre ella besándola. Le levanto la blusa y la quito, paso mi mano por su espalda y sin mayor problema me deshago de su brasiere.

-Vaya, qué diestra-.  
-Urge que estés desnuda bajo mi cuerpo-. La siento temblar cuando le digo esto.

Sus dos lámparas de los burós están encendidas, me sorprende que me deje ver más de su desnudez, porque cuando le quito el bra puedo ver con detalle la forma de sus senos y el color de sus pezones. Amo sus senos.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea tenerla dispuesta para mí, en tocarla y besarla toda, me agacho y me llevo su seno a la boca, el otro lo tengo en la mano y ella se retuerce debajo de mí.

Le beso las costillas y recorro con mi lengua de su ombligo hasta el cuello para seguirla besando ahí e ir a sus labios que tanto me gustan, la boca de Rachel es tan besable, irresistible. Tan besable e irresistible como sus piernas.

-No vas a quitarme la falda?-. Me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza sin decir.  
-No, no aún-.

Entonces bajo la mano y compruebo cuan húmeda está, mis dedos resbalan y ella me abraza fuerte gimiendo cerca de mi oído.

La tengo abrazada también y le beso las mejillas y el cuello mientras sigo con mi trabajo en su clítoris; se humedece cada vez más y cuando la siento más húmeda me pongo yo igual, es insoportable el deseo, mi piel arde, mi cerebro se nubla y sólo siento una cosa: su sexo en mis dedos, mis dedos resbalando, sus gemidos en mi oído, los míos en el suyo.

No he entrado aún cuando me pide que no pare y que me mueva más rápido, siento su abrazo volverse más fuerte y hundir su rostro en mi hombro.

-Estoy cerca, no pares-. Su voz sexy y entrecortada me motiva a obedecerla de aquí al final del mundo.

Y entonces tiene un orgasmo y yo recibo el placer que merezco con sólo verla venirse debajo de mí.

Pero no tengo aún suficiente, necesito más de ella, necesito tocarla hasta que no pueda más. Sin embargo asumo que estará sensible y sólo la beso mientras su respiración se calma, mientras vuelve en sí.

La falda se le ha movido de lugar y el cierre lo tiene a un costado, así que lo bajo y le quito la falda.

-Desnúdate también-. Suena como un susurro pero la obedezco y ahora las dos estamos desnudas.

Ahora siento su piel contra mi piel, sus senos contra los míos y me encanta, no hay forma de que pueda describirlo, de que pueda poner en palabras lo mucho que me apasiona esta sensación.

Sabían que las mujeres sentimos más en cuanto a tacto se refiere? Es por eso que me parece tan nuevo esto de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, como si fuera la primera vez.

-Ya descansaste?-. Pregunto y ella asiente aún sin aliento. –Bien, porque estoy dispuesta a darte otro orgasmo-. Bajo besándole entre los senos y llego hasta su estómago.  
-Quinn, no estoy lista para sexo oral-. No era eso lo que tenía en mente.  
-Descuida, yo tampoco-.

Vuelvo a jugar con ella para lubricarla y no me cuesta demasiado trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos está tan húmeda como cuando comenzamos a tocarnos.

Introduzco un dedo y gime fuerte, hago mi trabajo por un rato ahí y luego salgo para meter dos dedos con mucho cuidado.

-Te duele?-. me niega con la cabeza y tiene el labio inferior entre los dientes. Puede verse más sexy? Siento que me roba el alma cuando la veo y no encuentro en su mirada otra cosa más que puro amor y es uno que siente por mí. Puedo vivir en ella?  
-No tengas miedo, estoy bien, puedes moverte-.

Comienzo a hacer lo que me pide y ella comienza a gemir al compás de mis movimientos, la tengo tan cerca de mí, meciéndonos, gimiendo, sudando. Diciéndonos palabras de amor cuando regresamos al planeta tierra, mordiéndonos de repente, abrazándonos con fuerza.

La siento en mí, es otra especie de sensación, no la tengo alrededor de mi miembro, la tengo alrededor de mi mano y aunque no estoy sintiendo lo que sentí cuando era chico me siento tan excitada y animada, tan unida a ella como cuando estaba de ese modo dentro de ella, tengo su calor en las yemas de mis dedos, tocando sus paredes, sintiendo su humedad en los dedos, una humedad caliente, deliciosa.

Mueve sus caderas y se empuja más contra mi mano, me toma de la muñeca y en su frenesí me da a entender que me quiere más adentro, que quiere que llegue al punto que debo llegar.

Me dejo de inhibiciones y al dame cuenta que no la voy a lastimar físicamente por hacerlo, lo hago.

-Sí, así-. Se aferra a mis hombros y me muerde, yo gimo de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo.  
-Te amo-. Le digo, quiero decirlo, quiero que lo escuche y lo comprenda, la amo, no hay más, siempre la he amado, desde que la vi.  
-Te amo también-. Se quita de mi hombro y me mira a los ojos –No sabes cuánto-.

No, no lo sé, pero lo sabré al paso del tiempo, de eso estoy segura.

Seguimos moviéndonos, y luego con más prisa, sé que está por llegar.

Me abraza fuerte y siento como sus paredes se contraen, es distinto, repito, ese apretar no lo tengo alrededor de un pene, pero aún así me gusta y no lo cambiaría, no volvería a tener uno sólo por sentirla como la sentí en el hotel.

La noto exhausta y no abre los ojos, respira profundo tratando de regular su ritmo cardiaco. Yo le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente y sus ojos cerrados.

Me pide el brazo y se acomoda en posición fetal, yo abrazándola por detrás, sus nalgas pegadas a mi vientre. Le beso el hombro y la abrazo fuerte, trayéndola a mí.

En cinco minutos se queda dormida y no pretendo perturbar su sueño, con cuidado me quito de su abrazo y nos busco una cobija, la cubro y luego me meto, abrazándola de nuevo.

Mi orgasmo? Fue el suyo. Y seguro mañana no me dejará ir sin darme uno propio.

No puedo estar mas contenta, no hay forma de que la noche en el hotel supere esta, recuerdo su humedad en mis dedos y me dan ganas de despertarla para una tercera ronda, pero yo también me siento somnolienta, un poco hambrienta, pero mucho más cansada como para levantarme a buscar algo en la cocina.

Bostezo y siento mi aliento cálido que choca sobre su piel, suspira contenta y yo suspiro también, cierro los ojos y antes de dormir le sonrío a esta nueva vida.


	24. Positivo Negativo

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus mensajes privados, JuanitaAchele, dónde andas metida, Vincenzo, espero te guste la canción. También quiero expresar lo terriblemente melancólica que me pone eso de que Dianna ha cerrado su Tumblr, de cierto modo (quizás estúpido) con él me sentía más cerca de ella, Twitter la vdd no me gusta. En fin, esperemos que esta nueva etapa para ella sea la mejor. Abrazos a todos. N.**

* * *

Rachel está sentada a mi lado en el salón del coro, nuestras sillas pegadas la una de la otra y nos rozamos el brazo. Quisiera tomarla de la mano o poner mi brazo en su respaldo, pero aún no le hemos dicho a los demás y no quiero que comiencen a vernos extraño.

Finn sigue con cara de no entender lo que pasa y cuando entra al salón nos mira y agacha la mirada, noto que Rachel se tensa un poco en su asiento y puede que se ponga un poco incómoda por lo que está sintiendo Finn en su interior. No me gusta para nada que quiera ser empática con él, pero lo entiendo y lo respeto, de ese modo nos ahorramos un problema de celos.

Después de todo, incluso estando con él pensaba en mí, así que la ventaja es y fue completamente mía.

Will ha estado platicándonos sobre sus ideas para las nacionales, dice que el hecho de haber cantado en otro idioma nos trajo puntos bastante buenos para haber ganado la competencia, que los jueces estaban contentísimos de haber escuchado cosas distintas pues nos arriesgamos a dar un giro diferente a la competencia y eso nos valió la victoria.

-Es una lástima que no podamos agradecerle en persona a quien nos dio la idea pero supongo que Quinn nos podrá hacer el favor de hacerle saber lo agradecidos que estamos por el performance de Quinton en las estatales-. Trago saliva, siguen pensando en Quinton.  
-Seguro señor Shue, yo le informaré lo agradecidos que están con él por cómo sucedieron las cosas para las estatales-.  
-También dile que es un cobarde por dejar a Rachel así nada más-. Mis ojos se clavaron en Finn que volteaba a verme desde las sillas de abajo.

Me hice hacia adelante en mi asiento, tomándome de la silla, apretando los dedos alrededor para contener el coraje que comenzó a formárseme en el interior, calentándome la sangre que en segundos me hervía en las venas.

-No nos pongamos a contar los actos cobardes Finn, porque sales perdiendo, o qué? Quieres que te recuerde todas las tonterías que hiciste estando con Rachel? Ninguno de los presentes me dejará mentir-. Sentí la mano de Rach apretándome el brazo cerca de la muñeca.  
-Tranquila, no le hagas caso-. Me dijo de modo que sólo yo la escuchara. Suspiré y apreté la mandíbula.  
-Como sea… él tuvo que marcharse no sin antes darnos una buena idea para las estatales y apuesto que esa misma nos llevará a ganar las nacionales, qué has hecho tú aparte de patear el moviliario del salón? Mmm déjame pensar-. Me llevo la mano a la barbilla y pongo cara de estar pensando, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ah sí! Nada, porque en realidad no sabes hacer nada, fracasado una vez, fracasado toda la vida, no dudo que no salgas de Lima-.

El salón entero nos miraba en silencio. Hasta que Artie rompió con él.

-Wow! Chica, te defiendes como si fueras Quinton-. Volteó a ver a Finn –No creo que sea buena idea pelearte con un Fabray-.  
-Agradece que eres mujer Quinn, o ya te tendría en el suelo con un moretón en el pómulo igual que hice con el idiota de tu primo-. Si las ganas de matarlo se me estaban quitando, con eso quise incluso cortarlo en trocitos.  
-No te detengas, sabes que no te tengo miedo-.  
-Chicos, chicos, basta-. Shuester se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sobándose las sienes –Con sus problemas personales me volverán loco, aquí venimos a trabajar en equipo, el que no quiera puede irse-. Señaló la puerta –Alguien? Alguien quiere irse? No? O.k, entonces a trabajar, alguien tiene otra canción que quiera mostrarnos en otro idioma?-.

Nadie dijo nada. Y entonces levanté la mano. Shuester me sonrió sabiendo que sería yo quien lo hiciera.

-Adelante Quinn-. Me levanto nerviosa de mi asiento y me seco las manos en el vestido, parte por el altercado que acabamos de tener Finnepto y yo, parte porque nunca he cantado en italiano.  
-Debo decir que no es muy alegre que digamos y puede que no sirva para las nacionales, pero usted preguntó si tenía una y sí… no recuerdo bien qué dice, no entiendo mucho del idioma, pero…-.  
-Sólo canta-. Me invita con poco de paciencia Will y volteo a ver a Rachel que presiento está más que emocionada por escucharme.

La versión que cantaré es acústica, por ende Puck (mágicamente como pasa en glee) me acompaña en la guitarra y omitimos la voz de chico que hago también yo.

La canción se llama Senza Fine de un grupo llamado Lacuna Coil, si lo conoces te brindo un aplauso y sino entonces no sé qué esperas para conocer a la vocal *suspiro*.

Tengo a Rachel que no parpadea si quiera, se lame los labios y parece que estuviera hipnotizada, las notas no son demasiado altas, así que logro alcanzarlas. Me gusta mucho la canción, me gusta mucho la banda, son italianos pero cantan en inglés y ésta es la única que les conozco que está en su idioma original.

Cuando termino me aplauden, incluyendo a Finn.

-Pues es verdad que no sé si podríamos cantarla en las nacionales, quizás haciendo un Mash up de ella y otra canción, sin embargo debo decir que me tienes sorprendido-. Le sonrío a Will –No creí que pudieras cantar en italiano-.  
-Yo tampoco-. Confieso y el salón se ríe junto conmigo. Me gusta no haber perdido el buen humor cuando se marchó Quinton.

Regreso a mi asiento y vuelvo a ignorar al mundo entero, Rachel me sonríe y me pierdo en eso, me absorbe como si fuera un agujero negro, me es imposible no dejarme llevar hacia ella.

-Estuvo genial-. Se acerca para besarme la mejilla pero se retracta cuando Rory se le queda viendo.  
-Creí que no terminaría la canción como debe de terminar-. Suspiro de nuevo tomando aire.  
-Qué haremos por la tarde?-.  
-Podemos ver películas-. Me sonríe. –Que no sea Funny Girl-. Deja de sonreír.  
-Pero…-.  
-No, no más, no puedo con ella, en serio que no. cuando supe de tu obsesión por Barbra la vi y no me gustó…-. Se lleva las manos al pecho.  
-No sabes lo que dices-.  
-Tenemos que ver algo distinto-. Le pico las costillas y seguimos ignorando a Will hasta que llama mi atención.  
-Quinn? Quinn, tierra llamando a Quinn-. El salón entero nos mira.  
-Perdón… qué decía?-.  
-Que si puedes hacernos el favor de presentarnos varias canciones como propuesta para las nacionales, ya que al parecer eres la única que se las saca de la manga-.  
-S-si, seguro-. Me recargo en el respaldo de la silla y Rachel se retira un poco de mí.

Al sonar la chicharra espero que tome sus cosas y nos encaminamos a la salida, pero nos intercepta Kitty que mira de arriba abajo a Rachel y la ignora, como hizo muchas veces con Demy, le brinda una mirada altiva y me voltea a ver.

-Escuché que Quinton se ha regresado a Inglaterra-. Rachel se cruza de brazos y la noto enojada.  
-Escuchaste bien-. Dios, por qué diablos tiene que gustarme tanto Kitty, notará Rachel que me está poniendo nerviosa? Me acuerdo de lo que sucedió y… basta, concentración Quinn, concentración.  
-Será que me puedes pasar su correo, necesito comunicarme con él-. Veo a Rach de reojo, está enfadándose y se enfadará más si le doy el correo.  
-La verdad Kitty es que… lo cambió y no lo recuerdo…-.  
-No me contesta ni siquiera los mensajes de Facebook y me aparece que ya los leyó-. Trago saliva.  
-Supongo que sólo entra para ver las novedades, ni siquiera a mí me ha contestado-. Me acomodo la mochila y comienzo a caminar.  
-Lo bueno es que ya no anda con tu nueva amiga-. Aunque la hemos pasado y le damos la espalda ambas nos detenemos en seco y volteamos a verla –No sé qué te vio-. Se dirige a Rachel.

Como que hoy el mundo tiene ganas de jodernos a las dos, no?

-Cómo dijiste?-. Pregunta Rachel con voz furiosa.  
-Que nunca entendí por qué te vio más a ti que a mí-. Oh dios, díganme que no escuché lo que escuché.

La piel de Rachel se enciende y pareciera que está a punto de explotar.

-Más te vale que…-. Ahora soy yo quien intenta calmarla, la hago para atrás antes de que algo más pueda pasar.  
-Escucha Kitty, lo que haya visto Quinton en ella por supuesto que no lo tienes tú, de lo contrario hubiera estado contigo; ofenderla no te dará lo necesario para que esté contigo y créeme que aunque regresara serías la última persona con quién estaría, Rachel es una persona magnífica, me lo dijo muchas veces, algo que no mencionó contigo, es más, ni te mencionó-. Rachel se me quedó viendo, nadie la había defendido como yo, creo. Dimos media vuelta y seguimos nuestro camino a la salida.  
-Supongo que a Rachel sí le dijo que casi se acuesta conmigo-.  
-Casi, pero no lo hizo y sí, me lo dijo. Lo siento, supongo que ni para eso le gustaste, ups!-. Y así es como Rachel gana la pelea de la mejor forma posible.

Nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos; con esto que acaba de pasar Rachel me gusta mucho más y Kitty mucho menos.

-Gracias por defenderme-. Me dice cuando estamos en el auto, le abro la puerta y le beso la mejilla antes de que se suba.  
-No lo agradezcas, como tu novia es mi papel, y mi placer, defenderte-. Me sonríe y yo le sonrío de vuelta, cierro su puerta y camino a la mía para ir a mi casa.

Xxxx

Judy sigue en el trabajo, me dejó una nota de que saldrá tarde y me deja congelados en el refrigerador para que los meta al horno de microondas.

Eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas, pero al menos yo tengo tarea que debo terminar y asumo que ella también… claro que por el momento no pretendo hacerla porque me siento un poco cansada y siendo honestos lo único que quiero es llegar y echarme sobre la cama y ver un poco de televisión o escuchar música, las películas vendrán después.

Dejo la mochila en el piso y me tiro en el colchón, cierro los ojos sintiendo lo blando de él en la espalda, me gusta, me viene bien y luego al abrirlos de nuevo veo a Rachel parada frente a la cama sonriéndome, no digo nada pero le señalo con la mano que la invito a que se acueste a mi lado.

Deja su mochila también y la siento acercarse a mí con lentitud, cierro otra vez los ojos y le abro mi brazo para que se acueste en mi pecho. Tengo ganas de jugar con su cabello y acariciarle la espalda.

-Estoy cansada-. Escucho decirme con flojera.  
-Yo también, te parece que descansemos una hora y luego comencemos con la tarea?-.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y se acurruca más cerca de mí, siento su mano cerca de mi pecho y huelo su perfume, me pasa una mano por la cintura y sube su pierna a la mía. Me gusta estar así de cerca, estoy cómoda más que nerviosa, como que mi cuerpo se estuviera acostumbrando a tenerla junto a mí. No por eso el corazón me late menos fuerte, pero ya no me apena que note lo emocionada que estoy de estar así con ella.

-Dime algo que no sepa de ti-. Me dice.  
-Hay muchas cosas-. Respondo y sigo con mis movimientos en su espalda.  
-Eso se siente bien-. Se refiere a lo que estoy haciendo por encima de su blusa –Dime dos entonces-. Sonrío.  
-Me gustan los vampiros-.  
-Eso ya lo sabía-.  
-Ah sí, es verdad-. Digo sin abrir los ojos, sintiéndome aletargada. –Mmm estoy enamorada de Mia Kirshner desde que la vi en The L Word-.  
-Viste The L word?-.  
-Mjm-. El sueño me está venciendo.  
-Qué otra cosa?-. Y a ella también al parecer.  
-Tengo el puente de la nariz ligeramente desviado, así que como podrás ver, mi nariz no es perfecta-. Se levanta un poco y me mira, abro los ojos y tiene la expresión sorprendida.  
-Pero no se nota-.  
-Lo sé, por eso digo que está ligeramente desviado-.  
-Pues para mí sigue siendo perfecta-. Nos sonreímos con cariño, me da un beso esquimal y vuelve a acostarse junto a mí.

Estamos en silencio, aún no logro dormir porque Rachel me pone nerviosa y temo decir algo en mi sueño, temo roncar, aunque en realidad no ronco.

Se voltea y me da la espalda, haciéndose bolita.

-Abrázame-. Me dice y yo me giro para abrazarla por detrás, junta sus nalgas con mi pubis y me pongo mil veces más nerviosa; entrelaza nuestras manos y me besa los nudillos. –Está bien si dormimos media hora y la otra media hora nos quedamos así?-.  
-Si-. Le beso el cuello y me acurruco.

Cierro los ojos, pero no duermo en seguida, me quedo despierta porque quiero aprenderme su respirar y cómo saber cuando ya la ha vencido el sueño. Le acaricio el brazo en círculos con mi pulgar, y con ese movimiento rítmico me quedo dormida también.

Al cabo de media hora suena la alarma que he puesto en el celular para que nos despertemos y despabilemos para así, comenzar con la tarea; nos movemos poco a poco sobre la cama, quitándonos del abrazo de cada una pero no separándonos por completo, sino que nos tomamos de la mano y nos estiramos un poco.

Abro lentamente los ojos y veo que el sol ya no da directamente sobre la ventana de mi balcón, pero luego siento que me pesan de nuevo los párpados y vuelvo a cerrarlos. Ella se pega a mí y me roza el brazo con su nariz, se pone los brazos sobre el pecho y suspira.

-No quiero levantarme-. Dice.  
-Yo tampoco-.

Me volteo hacia ella y quedamos las dos de lado, de ese modo me obligo a verla y por ende a terminar de despertar. Le miro los lunares de la cara, esos que tiene cerca de la boca, los labios carnosos, su color de piel, la forma en la que se depila las cejas, sus pestañas preciosas, le miro el cabello que se le viene un poco al rostro.

-Deja de verme-. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sintió mi mirada.  
-No te estoy viendo-. Miento y cuando abre los ojos nos sonreímos. Se acerca a mí y me da un pico en los labios, es un poco pausado y siento sus labios completos sobre los míos.

Me gustan, son cálidos, suaves, se ajustan perfectamente a mis labios.

-Hubieras imaginado que nuestros sueños se harían realidad?-. Pregunta mientras me acaricia la mejilla.  
-Estar contigo?-.  
-Mjm-.  
-No, digo, sí fue un sueño recurrente, tanto dormida como despierta, pero nunca creí que fueras a estar conmigo; quién sabe si de haberme convertido en chico hubiéramos tenido esta oportunidad-.  
-Me gustabas mucho de hombre, pero como mujer me derrites más-. Me sonrojo ante sus palabras y me muevo un poco sobre la cama tratando de ocultarme, me quita la mano del rostro y se ríe.

Me gusta mucho su risa.

-Jamás me había sentido tan cómoda durmiendo junto a alguien-.  
-Ni siquiera con Finn?-. De algún modo me da miedo su respuesta, pero soy curiosa como un gato y quiero saberlo.  
-No, ni siquiera con él, además tiene unos hábitos muy molestos que nunca discutiré con nadie, aclaro… contigo es como… si lleváramos años durmiendo juntas-.  
-Ya llegará el día en el que de verdad llevemos años durmiendo juntas-. Vuelvo a estirarme arqueando un poco la espalda sobre la cama y cierro los ojos muy fuerte, luego recupero la respiración y el corazón me late fuerte por la pequeña asfixia que me provoqué al hacerlo.  
-Segura que me aguantarás tantos años?-. Se sienta en la cama y se alisa la ropa.  
-Muy segura; si ya lo hice desde que entramos a la preparatoria…-. Sabe que estoy bromeando pero me pega levente en el brazo y se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su mochila.

Me le quedo viendo de nuevo, sus movimientos me parecen graciosos, lindos, casi lentos pero porque así quiero verlos yo, en realidad se mueve a una velocidad normal; ha cambiado un poco su forma de vestirse y por gusto vuelvo a verla como se vestía en primer semestre, entrecierro los ojos, pero mi mirada es de pura adoración, puedo apostarlo.

De pronto me da un sentimiento que no sé describir, temo que las cosas cambien cuando nos mudemos a Nueva York, que ella cambie, que se quiera volver glamourosa, que sea egocéntrica en el modo absurdo y grosero, que tenga groupies y esos groupies la alejen de mí y de sus verdaderos sueños.

-Por qué me ves así?-.  
-Así cómo?-. Me hago la desentendida.  
-Así como lo estabas haciendo, no sé decirte bien… tú sabes-. Me levanto de la cama y camino a ella, la abrazo y le beso la cabeza.  
-Solo a veces no puedo creer que estés en mi habitación, conmigo, como mi novia, acabada de despertar de la siesta y mejor aún, sabiendo que me amas-. Siento su abrazo hacerse más fuerte a mi alrededor.  
-A veces me dejas sin palabras-. Es lo que me contesta y esa respuesta es la que quería escuchar, me demuestra que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Por fin he podido decirle tantas cosas a Rachel, por fin todas esas tardes en las que soñaba despierta, inventándome discursos, imaginando cariños, todo eso por fin tomó forma y se hizo realidad.

No se me han acabado las palabras, y estoy segura que el día que sienta que se me agotan, buscaré más, en donde quiera que sea.

-Me amarás del mismo modo de aquí a diez años?-. Nos separamos y ella camina a los sillones en la pequeña salita donde tengo la consola de videojuegos.  
-No puedo asegurarlo, la verdad es que muy probablemente de aquí a diez años dude de nosotras y dude de ti y de mí, lo que puedo prometer es que cada vez que sienta que me pierdo en el abismo, busque la manera de regresar a ti y de buscar distintas maneras de amarte para que no me canse yo ni te canses tú-.

Hay un silencio corto, que en realidad me parece larguísimo y cuando lo que estoy esperando son palabras, es un beso riquísimo y enorme lo que recibo a cambio.

De esos besos que te quitan la respiración y hace que te tiemblen las piernas y sientas cosquillas en… lugares que no mencionamos cuando sentimos cosquillas.

-Quinn Fabray mil, Rachel Berry cero-. Responde.  
-No te cuento las veces que me dejaste hasta sin aliento, así que tú vas ganando… y, como ya fue demasiado de cursilerías, vayamos a hacer tarea-. Vuelve a reír.  
-Sólo tú sabes cómo ponerte cursi y luego tumbarlo todo con un comentario-. Me le quedo viendo preocupada, en verdad habré cagado el detalle? –Descuida, te conozco y hasta eso me gusta de ti-. Uff, vuelvo a respirar tranquila.

Pasamos como mínimo una hora concentradas con la tarea, desviándonos un poco de ella de vez en cuando con una caricia aquí y otra allá.

Tengo música de fondo, pero nada extraño para que pueda poner atención a los problemas matemáticos que está resolviendo, escuchamos algo de ERA, que es viejo pero nunca pasa de moda conmigo y luego pasamos a Dido o algún soundtrack como el de Cruel Intentions.

Le doy un vistazo al reloj de mi buró, son las 4 y comienza a darme hambre, no, esperen, no comienza, tengo muchísima hambre, pero, así mismo tengo muchísima flojera.

-Pizza?-. Pregunto, me levanta la mirada y deja el lapicero sobre la mesa.  
-Perdón?-. Sonrío, sé que no logró hilar las cosas con una sola palabra porque en su mente sólo hay números.  
-Que si quieres pizza para comer? Luego vemos una película o hacemos lo que quieras y después vamos por un helado-.  
-Las citas contigo nunca son aburridas-.  
-Ni aunque hagamos tarea?-.  
-Con tu compañía todo es mejor-. Antes de levantarme le beso la mejilla.  
-Rachel Berry un billón, Quinn Fabray mil-. Le doy mi mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

Se me han entumecido las rodillas y tengo que doblar las piernas varias veces para deshacerme del molesto dolor que se apodera de mí.

-No vamos a ordenarla?-. Me pregunta curiosa.  
-No, es más rápido si vamos por ella, recuerdas las nuevas cadenas que han estado abriendo en Lima?-. Me asiente –En diez minutos está lista, venga, prometo que tienen pizzas veganas-.  
-Por hoy puedo contentarme con una de pepperoni-. La veo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Me como el queso y tu mis pepperonis-.

La noto sincera, así que le tomo la palabra, no quería pizza vegana y cuando dijo pepperoni se me ha hecho agua la boca.

En el coche vamos cantando Grenade, la única canción de Bruno Mars que me gusta; la atmósfera es ligera, estamos alegres y es la primer cita no cita que comienza a sentirse como debe de sentirse, sin el: debo de comportarme así, debo de callar tal cosa.

El asunto es que siento que más temprano que tarde, Rachel y yo seremos autenticas la una con la otra, como debe de ser, mostrarnos como somos.

-Me gustaba cómo te veías con barba-. Me dice la nada cuando estaciono el auto y sonrío divertida.  
-Era una lata rasurarla, por eso a veces la dejaba crecer-.  
-Me gustaba aunque a veces me picaras cuando comenzaba a crecer-. De haber sido chico aún, seguro que estaría con la cara completamente roja.  
-Qué más te gustaba de él?-.  
-La forma de sus hombros cuando usaba playera sin mangas-. Le brindo mi brazo y me toma, caminado hacia el lugar.  
-Te das cuenta que estamos hablando de mí y lo mencionamos como si fuera otra persona?-.  
-Tú empezaste-. Le sonrío.  
-Tienes razón-.

Huele rico, me abre mucho más el apetito y apenas puedo esperar para devorarme una rebanada y luego otra y otra.

Decidimos comerla en casa, que no queda mas que a diez minutos de distancia, así estaremos más cómodas en la privacidad de mi cocina o mi habitación. No me puedo estar en paz y quiero estarla tocando todo el tiempo, o haciéndole caras o jugando por debajo de la mesa, tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo que Rachel Berry es mi novia, pero el mundo no está preparado para saberlo aún, al menos no el mundo que es Lima.

Así que para poder hacer todas esas cosas con comodidad, comemos en casa.

Estamos a la mitad de la pizza, vemos Amelié y lo pasamos rico sin mi madre en casa y estando como dos novias que se quieren y disfrutan de su compañía.

Me gusta que tome los pepperonis con su mano y me los ponga sobre mi rebanada, se lama los dedos sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla y continúe mordiendo su pizza de queso.

-Qué harías si algún otro día despierto siendo Quinton de nuevo?-. Rompo el silencio, es una pregunta nada más, no tengo intención de volver a pedir un deseo.  
-Quererte igual, eres muy linda como Quinton también, pero ya sabes… de mujer me encantas-. Eso era lo que quería escuchar; de pronto me mira alarmada –Pretendes regresar a ser Quinton?-. Y me hecho a reír.  
-No, sólo fue una pregunta-. Me hace un gesto con el rostro entero y luego me besa la mejilla.

Terminada la pizza, nos echamos en el sillón, yo con la espalda sobre el brazo del mismo y ella con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, es una posición muy íntima, pero después de haber estado juntos como Quinton y como Quinn creo que estamos superando las barreras que se ponen las parejas que apenas se conocen.

Y eso en realidad me parece magnífico.

Estamos en silencio viendo los últimos veinte minutos de la película, es romántica y al menos a mí, lo que más me gusta es la música, la magia que ocurre en ella y me es muy divertida la forma en la que juega con su padre y el gnomo que se le ha perdido del jardín, eso tiene muy divertida a Rachel.

Al terminarse pongo la televisión, pero no estamos buscando algo en particular, sino sólo descansando de la atención que teníamos fija en la pantalla.

Escuchamos un ruido en la entrada y pienso que es Judy, pero la puerta nunca se abre y escucho al perro del vecino ladrar con fuerza, si no me equivoco es el cartero que ha venido a traer algo a una hora que no es muy común. Miro el reloj, son las siete.

-Ahora regreso-. Digo y bajo las escaleras, por debajo de la puerta veo un sobre grande que es de color blanco con una franjas amarillas, pienso que es algo que es para Judy, quizás algo del banco o papeles bienes raíces.

Quién sabe.

Y yo lo sé en cuanto lo tomo y le doy la media vuelta. Tiene mi nombre y dirección y no sólo eso, también tiene impreso en el sobre el logo de Yale, la tipografía que ya me es demasiado familiar. Aquí dentro está mi carta de aceptación o de negación a mi entrada a Yale.

Me late con fuerza el corazón y luego escucho a Rachel que me grita desde la habitación y sale corriendo a mi encuentro, parece que hubiera visto un fantasma y así mismo parece que yo lo vi al igual que ella.

-Qué pasa?-. Nos decimos al mismo tiempo con el semblante asustado.

Luego guardamos silencio y lo que sea que le ha espantado a ella lo ignoro y no me doy idea, pero ella ve el sobre en mis manos y se le abren los ojos enormes.

-Es…es…-.  
-Si-. Contesto.  
-Ya lo abriste?-. Niego con la cabeza y trago saliva –Lo quieres abrir ya?-.  
-No… si… no… no sé, si?-.

La tomo de la mano y vamos a sentarnos a la sala, tengo en mis manos la entrada a mi futuro, o… el rechazo a mis sueños, cualquiera de las dos pueden pasar sólo que no sé si estoy preparada para el último.

Me toma la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, ella detiene el sobre mientras yo con la mano libre lo abro.

Luego me suelta y yo sostengo la hoja con mis dos manos, estoy temblando muchísimo y apenas y puedo sostenerla en los dedos. Creo que me voy a desmayar, estoy a punto de hiperventilar.

Cuando la desdoblo y comenzamos a leer: Lucy Quinn Fabray, muchas gracias por aplicar para nuestra universidad, una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, nos complace informarle que la hemos aceptado como alumna en Yale… y todo lo demás deja de importar porque en el primer párrafo he leído que estoy dentro.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a brincar abrazadas, tenemos la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apenas y puedo creerlo, siento que es un sueño, siento que no está sucediendo, pero está sucediendo y estoy acompañada del amor de mi vida.

Pero entonces recuerdo que ella bajó con un semblante de susto.

-Ibas a decirme algo antes de…-. Cuando comienzo me doy cuenta que lo había olvidado por la conmoción de hace unos minutos.

Siento que se ensombrece y comienza a temblar, hasta parece que se le va de nuevo el color del rostro.

-Es veintitrés-. No entiendo.  
-Si, es Martes veintitrés-. Se vuelve a sentar.  
-Y recuerdo que debió de haberme llegado mi periodo hace semana y media-.

Y a Quinn Fabray también parece que le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. Me siento a su lado con la mirada en el piso.

-Pero… segura que… que no eres irregular?-.  
-Segura-. Contesta.  
-Cómo se te olvida la fecha de tu periodo?-. No quiero sonar mal.  
-Cierta chica me trae idiotizada-. Me sonrojo, pero no dura mucho porque estoy demasiado nerviosa por lo que me acaba de decir.  
-O sea que… pero… usé condón-. Una chica diciendo que usó condón, qué irreal.  
-Pero no sé si el segundo lo abriste bien, no sé si lo rompiste-. Mi inexperiencia en abrir condones… claro, eso puede ser.  
-Y… oh dios-. No sé qué decir, mi mente es un torbellino.  
-Podemos ir por una prueba de embarazo?-.

Asiento en automático y caminamos en silencio al auto; cuando lo enciendo la música suena y prefiero bajar un poco el volumen, me siento como adormecida.

-Si es niño quiero que se llame Damien y si es niña quiero que se llame Danka-. Voltea a verme sin creer que estoy hablando de nombres.  
-Estoy nerviosa Quinn, no puedo pensar en eso, sólo puedo pensar en lo que le diré a mis padres, en… en…-. Quiere llorar pero no lo hace –Digo, hubiera sido lindo algo así pero en unos siete años más-.  
-Lo sé-. Es lo único que contesto y trago saliva.

Cuando estamos en el pasillo de las pruebas de embarazo recuerdo la que compré para mí y la tomo, es eficaz. Caminamos a la caja y pago, se nos quedan viendo y creo que el encargado piensa que es para mí… de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez no es así, cómo decirle que embaracé a mi novia… cuando era hombre… creo que quiero vomitar.

Llegando a casa agradezco que Judy no esté ya de vuelta, subimos rápido a mi habitación y Rachel se encierra por diez minutos en el baño, la escucho llorar y aunque le pido que me abra la puerta no me permite pasar.

Me siento en la cama, en esa orilla que uso para pensar, tengo la cabeza en las manos cuando escucho que se abre la puerta. Se queda en el umbral y a mi se me va el aire porque no me dice nada.

-Negativo-. Puedo respirar con tranquilidad, ella se nota tranquila también.  
-De todas formas podemos hacerte una de sangre-. Asiente antes de contestar.  
-Para descartar cualquier cosa y luego debo ir con el ginecólogo-.  
-Ok-. Contesto y ella se sienta a mi lado en la cama, me toma la mano.  
-En serio, de haber sido en siete años estaría más que feliz y sí, le llamaríamos Damien o Danka-. Me besa la mejilla. –Y tenemos que celebrar el fin de semana que eres un nuevo miembro de Yale-.

Su sonrisa es amplia y se nota orgullosa de mí.

-Quiero tener hijos contigo Rach-. Vuelvo al tema. Se le nota la adoración que está sintiendo por mí en estos momentos.  
-Y yo contigo Quinn-.

Nos besamos en ese momento y no hay mejor forma de llegar a la noche de un Martes veintitrés, con ella a mi lado.


	25. Prom

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, fue ayer que la prueba de sangre dio también negativo, así que el retraso de Rachel se debió a otras cosas, quizás estrés, quizás el enojo que le hice pasar cuando se entero de que yo era Quinton.

El punto es que… a pesar de que en realidad rogaba al cosmos porque Rachel no estuviera embarazada, también quería que lo estuviera porque sólo entonces hubiéramos tenido el maravilloso regalo de tener un hijo que sería biológicamente de las dos. Mis genes y sus genes y estoy segura que hubiera sido hermoso, con mi nariz y sus manos, no me importaría si su color de ojos o el mío siempre y cuando tuviera su mirada.

Pero no, Rachel no está ni estuvo ni estará embarazada de mí.

No estábamos preparadas, aún no tengo la madurez necesaria para hacerme cargo de un bebé, sobre todo no cuando está próxima mi entrada a Yale y ella estará en NYADA (porque sé que lo estará).

Además pienso en Beth, cómo después de dos años, que a mi parecer son pocos años para reunir la madurez suficiente para criar un hijo, decidí sí hacerme cargo del mío con Rach? Me preocupan los resentimientos que pudiera tener cuando sea mayor, cuando tenga que echarme en cara las cosas que no hice por ella.

Es complicado…

Rach por su parte se notó bastante aliviada cuando nos entregaron los resultados, no mintió cuando dijo que en siete años le caería de maravilla, pero no ahora.

Hoy no la he visto.

-Por qué la cara larga?-. Es mi Caya Scodelario que vuelve a mojarse los labios de la forma en la que siempre lo hace. Miro a mi alrededor y me cercioro de que no esté alguien con oídos grandes cerca de nosotras.

La tomo del codo y la jalo dentro del laboratorio de química.

-Bueno, pues… creímos que Rachel estaba embarazada-. Digo.  
-Que no utilizaste condón?-. Su pregunta me sigue pareciendo tan irreal, hace poco más de un mes que dejé de ser Quinton y que me pregunten algo como eso es… extraño.  
-Si… si usé pero no sé, creímos que algo pudo haber fallado-.  
-Entonces no lo está-. Niego con la cabeza.  
-Ya lo comprobamos con una prueba de sangre-. Parece estar tan aliviada como nosotras cuando nos dieron los resultados.  
-Pero entonces por qué no te noto tranquila?-.  
-Porque ella ha estado… distante por así decirlo-. Me abrazo el pecho y bajo la mirada –No sé, como que… me está evitando-.  
-Por qué lo dices?-.  
-Cuando llegué a la preparatoria no la vi y le llamé para ver dónde estaba y verla pero me ha desviado la llamada-. Se hace un paso hacia atrás para poder ver mejor mi semblante.  
-La llamaste sólo una vez?-. Asiento de nuevo.-Por qué no la llamas una vez más?-.

Saco el celular y marco su número, me lo acerco a la oreja esperando que me conteste, que me diga que estaba ocupada y por eso no pudo tomar la llamada… y aunque marca cuatro timbres, la llamada en seguida me manda al correo de voz.

-Nada-. Digo, y me sale la voz como si quisiera llorar aunque en realidad son los nervios.

Tengo un presentimiento y sé que es real porque lo siento en el pecho, oprimiéndomelo, no puede ser que a pocos días de haber empezado la relación ahora me sienta como que ya no camino en la nube rosa.

Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no puedo pensar en algo que haya hecho mal o algo que haya puesto a Rachel de ese modo, que me evita, que no me contesta las llamadas.

-Ayer comprobaron la de sangre?-. Me saca de mi atmósfera de miedos.  
-Si-. Es lo único que contesto, no me salen más palabras.  
-Y estaba así de distante?-.  
-No, estaba pensativa, lo mismo que yo; como que no podíamos aún quitarnos el shock de lo que había conllevado el pensar que estuviera embarazada. Además las dos estuvimos bastante aliviadas de que la prueba diera negativa-.  
-Y cuando la dejaste en su casa?-.  
-Nada, nos besamos en la puerta y nos dimos un fuerte y largo abrazo, se notaba agotada, como agotada estaba yo por el estrés, me brindó una sonrisa y volvió a besarme y entró-.  
-Eso fue todo?-.  
-Si-. Vi de nuevo el celular, como esperando que me hubiera marcado o mandado un mensaje sin haberme dado cuenta, pero no, sólo me marcaba las nueve y tres de la mañana y nada más.  
-Creo que deberías de dejarte de llamadas y buscarla, no crees? Quizás es sólo una impresión tuya y en realidad no te está evitando-.  
-Tienes razón-. Le brindo una sonrisa –Me gustas-. Y su cara se nota contrariada.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-No lo tomes mal-. Le sonrío divertida –Lo digo porque me haces entrar en razón, de pronto me pierdo entre tantos pensamientos que se vuelven telarañas-.  
-Te complicas demasiado la vida Fabray, alesbianate, perdón, aliviánate-.

Su comentario me hace reír y aún más la palabra que utilizó.

-Quieres un abrazo?-. Me pregunta y yo asiento al mismo tiempo que le abro los brazos.

Es el primer abrazo que nos damos siendo yo Quinn y me parece familiar su proximidad, pero también ajena; somos casi del mismo tamaño de estatura, pero sigo siendo más alta, recuerdo que me gusta mucho cómo huele, el perfume que usa, la forma cómo me abraza o cuando me toma del brazo.

-Qué haría sin ti?-. Pregunto mientras nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.  
-Posiblemente ya te tendrían con camisa de fuerza-.

Nos sonreímos y luego suena mi celular. Me mira y con los ojos me pregunta quién es.

-Es Rachel-. Le digo.  
-Bien, me voy-. Alcanza a decir antes de que conteste, me besa en la mejilla y camina a la puerta.  
-Hola?-. Me pone los pulgares arriba y sale del salón.  
-Quinn-. Su timbre de voz es más bajo del normal, lo cual me pone en seguida en alerta.  
-Si… estas bien?-. Hay silencio y con ello mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.  
-Si… estoy bien… es sólo que… no sé, con lo que pasó… me he sentido… extraña-.  
-OK…-. Comienzo por decir, pero luego no sé cómo continuar, yo también me he sentido así, pero no sé en realidad cómo empezar a ponerlo en palabras. –Pero… es por eso que me evitas?-.  
-No es evitarte… podemos hablar?-.  
-Lo estamos haciendo-. Contesto en tono de broma para aligerar la plática pero parece no tener efecto.  
-De frente Quinn-. Trago saliva, generalmente cuando las mujeres decimos esa condenada frase significa: esto no está funcionando, no eres tú soy yo, la verdad es que conocí a alguien más, esto no está yendo a donde yo quiero, etc.  
-S-s-si, ahora?-. Espero que sí, entre más pronto mejor… pero, por qué habríamos de terminar? No hemos tenido motivos… que no todo estaba de maravilla? Estoy pensando demasiado, ya ven, telarañas.

Quiero correr y buscar a Demy para que vuelva a calmarme.

-Ahora, podemos vernos en las gradas?-.  
-Ok-.  
-Bien, nos vemos entonces-.  
-Ok-. Vuelvo a decir y la comunicación se corta.

Mientras camino por los pasillos hacia las gradas me siento como mareada y pesada, miedosa. Como si quisiera evitar ir hacia allá, inventarle que Sue me ha detenido para platicarme sobre la hija que quiere tener o que quizás me he tropezado y me he torcido un tobillo, cualquier cosa que me retrase de llegar… porque temo mucho de lo que quiera hablar, sobre todo porque lo ha dicho en un tono muy serio y directo.

Cuando llego me está esperando sentada en una de las gradas, con el entrecejo fruncido porque la luz del sol le cala en el rostro, tiene las rodillas juntas pero no ha cruzado las piernas, trae una falda color azul marino y una blusa blanca, me quita el aliento nada más de verla y creo que el nudo en mi garganta se hace mucho más grande, no quiero llorar, pero sí tengo miedo.

Me siento en silencio a su lado y le beso la mejilla. Se ha dejado besar, es bueno, no?

-Que sucede?-. Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos porque la verdad es que el no saber qué es lo que está pasando me mata.

Voltea a verme y supongo que ha visto que estoy pálida y temerosa porque en seguida me dice que no me preocupe.  
-… estamos bien-. Me toma de la mano y por fin puedo respirar más tranquila –Es sólo que… bueno, de pronto cuando una cree que está embarazada del amor de su vida comienza a tener ilusiones que la hacen imaginar situaciones maravillosas a su lado, con ella y con su hijo y así me pasó, entonces cuando me dijeron que no lo estaba me sentí aliviada, pero también… triste-.

Tengo la mirada perdida pero la estoy escuchando.

-Quinn, si me escuchaste lo que te dije?-.  
-Me perdiste cuando escuché amor de su vida-. Comienza a sonreír y yo a la par de ella porque todo lo que yo me estaba imaginando no venía ni al caso y para rematar me ha dicho que soy el amor de su vida.  
-Concéntrate-. Me pide del modo más dulce posible.  
-Pero, podemos ya sabes, adoptar o… inseminarnos-.  
-No, ese no es el punto Quinn, yo sé que podemos hacerlo, que esas son una de las tantas opciones que tenemos para ser madres-. Guarda silencio y me es muy grato pues me da tiempo de asimilar la palabra madres, ya van dos cosas que hacen que se me inflame el corazón de amor –Lo que digo es que ese hijo hubiera sido de ambas, tuyo y mío, de nadie más…-.  
-Justo lo que yo pensé en estos días-. Contesto con honestidad y por inercia.  
-Tú también lo pensaste?-. Se le ilumina la cara.  
-Claro, por qué suenas tan impresionada?-. Pregunto curiosa y me acomodo más cerca de ella, acariciándole la mano con mi pulgar, pero muy atenta de lo que va a contestarme.  
-Porque cuando te dije que tenía retraso tu cara fue de… Oh no dios no… y cuando resultó que no lo estaba te sentiste tan aliviada… como si, como que… sentí que…-. Está hablando entrecortado y siento que se me va el aire porque no termina de decirme lo que quería decirme –No sé, quizás… pudiera ser que… tener un hijo con Rachel Berry no fuera lo que estaba en tus planes… porque… bueno… quién quisiera un hijo con mis genes, no?-.

Veo hacia el campo de americano y suspiro, no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí de sus inseguridades, porque yo fui quien más la atacó mientras pude y quise. Así que aunque esté con ella, siempre quedará en su persona esa duda de, por qué? Qué me viste? Qué haces conmigo pudiendo estar con cualquiera?

Yo puedo estar con ella, querer estarlo, amarlo incluso, pero en ella hay algo que dañé y que tomará tiempo repararlo.

-Sabes?-. Volteo a verla y mi mirada se clava en la suya –Cuando nos imaginé con un bebé, algo que tú y yo hicimos, me dije a mí misma que quería que tuviera tus manos y tu sonrisa, yo abro la boca muy grande, creo que hasta me cabe el puño- Sonríe por lo que digo y me mira con ternura –Así que no, quería que tuviera tu boca… hubiera querido que tuviera tu cabello porque es muy suave, pero con mi color- Le beso los nudillos –O sea que yo también imaginé me vi cargándolo o cargándola y llevándolo de aquí para allá en mis hombros…-. Vuelvo a suspirar y esta vez agacho la mirada –Yo también quería un hijo de las dos, pero… creo que la vida sólo nos jugó una broma de mal gusto porque… aunque lo creímos nunca lo estuviste y… sólo sirvió para darnos cuenta que…-. Ahora yo empiezo a cortar mi oración –Pues que… las dos lo queremos, sólo tenemos que esperar, qué importa que no sea biológicamente de las dos? El punto es que, lo amaremos porque sentiremos que es de las dos, algo que tú y yo hicimos-. Vuelvo a besarle la mano, como si en silencio le suplicara que me perdonara todas las humillaciones que le hice pasar.

Necesito decirlo en voz alta, pero no sé cómo acomodar las palabras, cómo decirle lo perfecta que es para mí y cómo hacerla comprenderlo, creérselo.

-Y… eres perfecta Rachel, quizás para el mundo no, o para muchos no lo vayas a ser a lo largo de tu vida, pero, para mí lo eres Rach, con cada detalle, incluso tus defectos me parecen perfectos porque te hacen ser lo que eres, jamás creas lo contrario… porque cuando yo te hacía sentir la mujer más horrible del mundo en realidad quería creerlo yo pues no quería verte como lo contrario. Fue una actitud egoísta de mi parte porque me cuidé a mí hiriéndote a ti, pero créeme cuando digo que eres hermosa y perfecta-.

Hay momentos en la vida que no precisan palabras, respuestas que no tienen que llegar en forma de letras; el beso que me brinda es lo que necesitaba para saber que ha creído en lo que le he dicho, que sabe que para mí es perfecta y que no habrá nadie en el mundo que le llegue a los talones al menos de mi parte, sólo Rachel Berry, la única, sin comparación, irremplazable.

No me importa quien pueda vernos, si alguien que no entró a clases decide ir a las gradas también o si Sue o Beiste llaman a su séquito a las canchas, no me importa que pase la ciudad entera frente a nosotras y nos encuentren besándonos, por mí que se entere el mundo entero.

-Entonces… por eso estuviste tan extraña?-. Pregunto cuando nos separamos.  
-Si, tenía la cabeza hecha rollo-. Sonrío, no era la única.  
-Yo igual, además, me asustaste cuando me dijiste que teníamos que hablar de frente-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Pensé que me darías las gracias por participar-.  
-Quién te enseñó a hablar así? No se te ha quitado para nada lo Quinton-. Me echo a reír.  
-Puck, ya sabes, él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos entonces-.  
-En fin… no, no te iba a dar las… cómo dijiste? Gracias por participar-. Le beso la mejilla y miro el reloj.  
-Hemos perdido media hora de literatura-. Se lo digo porque ella nunca falta a clases, por nada. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, cierto?  
-Eso quiere decir que me queda media hora más para que me abraces y me beses-. Me acerco a ella pero se detiene cuando vemos a Irving pasando frente a nosotras.

Nos burlamos a veces de él y le llamamos Willie, porque se parece al conserje que sale en los Simpson.

-Será mejor que no lo hagamos frente a él, si de por sí nos mira como si fuéramos comida… además… bajo las gradas se pueden hacer más cosas-. Su tono coqueto me gusta y me pone nerviosa, trago saliva y comienzo a sentirme un poco excitada.  
-Bajo las gradas también pueden vernos-. Digo, pero sé que no es cierto.  
-Entonces más te vale que te des prisa, antes de que algún alumno pueda salir antes de clases y tomarse su desayuno aquí-.

Me toma de la mano y bajamos, escondiéndonos en una de las esquinas, me atrapa los labios en un beso necesitado y le acaricio las piernas y luego le beso el cuello.

-Contigo es imposible parar-. Me dice mientras estoy ocupada con su oreja.  
-Cómo dices?-. Tengo la respiración cortada y me cuesta concentrarme.  
-Que me encantas Quinn, y es imposible no desearte-. Sonrío contra la piel de su cuello y me pierdo en ella, por qué? Porque puedo, porque quiero, porque me lo permite y porque quizás podamos hacer algo rápido antes de ir al comedor.

Xxxxxxx

En otras noticias el baile se acerca, no es que esté emocionada por él… no esperen, sí lo estoy pero ahora por motivos completamente distintos a los que tenía cuando estaba en segundo año, ya no quiero ser reina del baile y nunca quise ser rey.

Saben qué es lo que quiero ahora? Simple, quiero llevar a Rachel Berry al baile, y comprarle un ramillete que lleve en la muñeca, que bailemos juntas y lo pasemos bien, que bromeemos, nos enamoremos más.

Llegar por ella a su casa y ser parte de ese gran cliché, estilo She's All That o cualquier otra película donde la chica hermosa baja las escaleras dejando a su cita sin aliento, eso es lo que yo quiero, vivirlo, tan ridículamente romántico. Esperarla al filo de las escaleras mientras Hiram o Leroy me preguntan algo o me indican a qué hora debe de estar de vuelta en casa; mientras yo siento que me van a regañar o que me sentarán en la sala para preguntarme sobre Quinton y por qué ahora estoy yo saliendo con su hija.

Estoy en clase de matemáticas y escuchamos el clásico ding ding ding de Becky, anunciando que Sue tiene algo que decir.

-Como sabrán se aproxima el baile así que sin más preámbulo aburrido iremos directo a los nombres de los nominados a reyes y reinas-. Me estiro en mi asiento para relajar la espalda y el cuello, fue una bendición que fuéramos interrumpidos en álgebra.

Comienzo a hacer rayas en mi cuaderno de cuadrícula solo por perder el tiempo y distraerme mientras oigo los nombres de los nominados.

-Santana López-. Claro, siempre es nominada y el año pasado ganó –Brittany S. Pierce-. Y varios del salón de clases se siguen riendo de que parece que dijeran Brittney Spears –Quinn Fabray-. Qué estupidez!... esperen, qué?! Pero yo no… -Kitty Wilde-. Esa sí es otra cosa evidente, pero… yo… ah venga nadie votará por mí y no pienso hacer campaña para ganar –Rachel Berry-.

Me quedo boquiabierta en mi asiento y creo que ella está igual, si tan solo pudiera ver su cara.

**Tú la nominaste López?.-Q  
**_Bromeas, para qué habría de nominarla yo?!.-S  
_**más te vale que no estés detrás de esto o te golpearé.-R  
No amor, prometo que no fui yo, ni siquiera sé quién me nominó a mí.-Q  
**The unholy Trinity mas uno, felicidades Rach.-B  
**No soy Rach.-Q  
**Perdona Q.-B

Al final no supimos quién había nominado a Rachel, a mí me nominó Santana para fastidiarme.

La verdad es que apenas y podía esperar para que estuviéramos en Glee para discutir sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Ah, y por si te habías quedado con la duda o si te preguntabas quiénes serían los nominados a rey, bueno, Puck, Finn, el estúpido jugador de hokey con corte de cabello de lesbiana ex convicta, otro que es jugador de baloncesto cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdo y un tal Ryder Lynn que quien sabe si sea real porque no lo ubico.

Al entrar, Rachel estaba sentada en la silla que ocupaba ahora que estaba conmigo, tenía los brazos cruzados y se notaba molesta, sin duda creía que era una broma, pero, no podía ser real? Que alguien la hubiera nominado para reina del baile?

Caminé y subí el escalón para tomar mi asiento a su lado.

-Dime, júrame que no has sido tú quien me nominó-.  
-Claro que no amor, nada me costaría decirte la verdad pero juro que no he sido yo-. Le tomo la mano discretamente y le sonrío. –Pero estaría excelente que fueras reina del baile-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Para que le des una patada a todos los presentes, Rachel Barbra Berry, la nerd de la clase, reina del baile-. No es burla, lo digo bastante en serio.  
-Jamás ganaría una cosa así-.  
-Yo creo que es muy probable que puedas ganar una cosa así-.  
-No juegues-. Contesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aparte de nostras, están Santana y Britt y Sugar entretenida en su celular, todos los demás no han llegado al salón, así que me acerco a ella.

-No juego-. Estoy cerca de su oído y le acaricio la rodilla –Tú, esas piernas, esos ojos que tienes, los labios carnosos… te imagino con escote y oh dios! Claro que ganarías!-. Se quita de mí porque sé que cuando me acerco a su oído ella se prende.  
-Basta Quinn-. Me dice entre risas y Santa voltea a vernos y luego hace cara de fastidio.  
-Consíganse un cuarto-. Contesta y vemos a Sugar que sigue ignorando lo que hacemos.  
-Cállate Santana-. Digo pero no he parado de sonreír

-Tú también estás nominada-. Me contesta Rach. Y yo encojó los hombros y me cruzo de brazos porque es verdad… lo había olvidado.  
-Lo sé, qué tedio-.  
-Ya no quieres ser reina del baile?-. Me pregunta sorprendida.  
-No, son sólo coronas de plástico, ya hasta guardé las que tenía-. Digo con fastidio.  
-Tal vez si te conviertes en reina del baile, te toque bailar con Finn-. Me siento erguida en mi silla y volteo a verla molesta.  
-Insinúas que Finn tiene posiblidades de ganar?-. Me toma de la mano.  
-Tranquila Quinn, estoy fastidándote, ya era mi turno, no?-. Mi semblante se hace menos duro.  
-Si-. Le sonrío y le beso la mejilla justo antes de que entren los demás.

Finn vuelve a vernos y asumo que ya está dándose una idea… nah, la verdad tratándose de Finn puedo decir que no, es tan imbécil. Nunca en la vida me había caído tan mal alguien, mmm no, ni Russell.

-Quinn-. Me dice Shuester –Tienes ya alguna propuesta de canciones para las Nacioales?-. Volteo a ver a los chicos que tienen sus ojos sobre mí.  
-La verdad no; bueno al menos no que sean cantables para las nacionales-. La verdad es que con lo del no embarazo de Rachel y que mi cabeza definitivamente la ocupa ella al cien, olvidé hacer una lista de las canciones que podíamos presentar para las nacionales –Pero prometo que para la siguiente clase le tendré una-.

Veo que suspira y sé que es porque esto es lo que tenía preparado para la clase y ahora no sabe cómo llenar una hora de tiempo.

-Bien… entonces supongo que les daré la clase libre, alguien quiere cantar?-.  
-Rachel levanta la mano-. Hacía bastante que no la escuchaba cantar nada más por cantar, envueltas en el drama en el que estuvimos, entre que Quinton, que Quinn, que mi afán por re enamorarla… me emociona que vaya a hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos, ella ser la primera en levantar la mano.  
-Claro, Rachel-. Claro, Shuester con sus estupideces.

Baja con seguridad el escalón y se para frente a nosotros, no puedo estar mas anonadada, la observo y sé que esa es la Rachel de la que yo me enamoré, esa que cantaba, la que quería robarse los solos, ganar las competencias, llamar la atención y cómo no! si canta hermoso.

-Es una canción que pocos saben, pocos han escuchado eso puedo asegurar, no es nada salido de Boradway y me encanta poder cantarla y darme cuenta que ya no me duele hacerlo-. Frunzo el ceño, no entiendo y el salón tampoco lo entiende.

Empieza y me doy cuenta que al menos yo sí la conozco y se llama Nicest Thing de Kate Nash, me pone los vellos de punta, se me erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo y, aunque pudiera haber cantado algo mucho más impresionante, algo como lo que siempre canta, con tonos altos que te dejan sin aliento, ésta vez no se trata de dejar sin aliento a los que la están viendo, sino de dejarme a mí sin él.

Escuchar la letra de su voz me hace querer llorar, porque es verdad que es una canción triste y puedo imaginar todo el dolor que le causaba escucharla o cantarla en su habitación o en el auto.

Si tan sólo ella hubiera sabido entonces todo lo que era para mí, que de verdad la pensaba antes de irme a dormir, me enamora tanto, me siento tan llena de tantas emociones que antes de poder luchar contra ellas, mis lagrimas comienzan a salir y no sé por qué son en realidad, si de dolor, si de amor, si de pena, si de arrepentimiento… quizás de todo junto.

Rachel me mira y sonríe y está contenta por saber que entiendo las cosas, que caigo en cuenta de cómo las dos sufríamos por amor y en vano porque de haber dicho todo tal y como era, nos hubiéramos ahorrado demasiado. De haberme dicho que me amaba, de haberle dicho que no la odiaba que al contrario, la adoraba más que a mi vida… bueno… el hubiera no existe, pero estamos juntas al fin y eso es lo que debe de importar.

Cuando termina los aplausos no se pueden hacer esperar y yo le aplaudo mientras me limpio también las lagrimas. Le sonrío y ella me sonríe de vuelta, no nos abrazamos, no nos tocamos siquiera porque las miradas siguen en ella y en mí que no sé cómo justificar que he llorado.

No digo nada, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a los demás.

Es el turno de todos, cantan y nos paramos a bailar y a convivir, así como lo hacíamos el primer año de Glee, que podíamos no soportarnos fuera del salón, pero dentro participábamos todos, siendo como una gran familia.

Yo no sé qué cantar cuando llega mi turno, creo que no hay canción que supere a lo que ha cantado Rach. Hurgo y hurgo en todo el montón de canciones que tengo y no puedo dar con una que sea perfecta para el momento. Me quiebro la cabeza.

Y llego a una que no es perfecta y que quizás pueda desentonar, pero no sé que es así como me siento. All around me de Flyleaf.

Empieza la guitarra, la batería y yo comienzo a cantar, es lo que siento por Rachel ahora, así, no hay más.

Al final me siento sin aire, que alguien por favor me traiga un inhalador o mejor aún que Rachel me de respiración de boca a boca.

La tengo sin parpadear, esta sonriéndome y entiende que tengo el corazón completo por ella.

A la salida me entretengo con Santana y Puck, poniéndonos de acuerdo para otra reunión en casa, aún no sabemos si será en mi sótano o en el de Puck, o si lo haremos en la habitación de Santana, Britt dijo que en su casa no porque Lord Tubbington se ha apoderado de su habitación y prefiere que no lo molestemos pues en situaciones de estrés comienza a fumar de nuevo.

Rachel sale del salón sin mí, pero sé que me estará esperando en la puerta. Cuando me acerco vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Finn y me detengo para saber qué es lo que está diciendo.

-No sabía que te dolía esa canción, pero le dimos una oportunidad a lo nuestro… quisieras que… le diéramos otro?-. Bueno que de verdad es tonto, no por nada Finntonto.  
-Es que en realidad la canción no era para ti-. Contesta Rachel.  
-No tienes que pretender ya las cosas Rach, perdóname por lo que pasó en el estacionamiento y con Quinton, prometo que seré un Finn distinto, el Finn que mereces-. Me siento enojada.  
-Entiende que lo nuestro se acabó Finn-.  
-P-pero, pero entonces si no… quién te llevará al baile?-. Queee?! En serio preguntó eso? Como sin Finn fuera su última esperanza, su única opción de ir con alguien al baile.  
-Creo que no estás entendiendo las cosas Finn, no te necesito para ir al baile, no me estás haciendo el favor, nunca me lo hiciste, dios Finn! Por qué siempre tienes que ser un idiota?-. Wow, lo dijo.  
-Sabes que nadie te invitará al baile más que yo-. Se le nota enojado y falta poco para que llegue el modo Hulk.  
-Yo… yo la invitaré al baile-. Salí del salón, mochila en hombro, actitud de HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge).  
-No seas ridícula Quinn, tú no puedes invitarla al baile, eres mujer-.  
-Sí y tengo más huevos y pantalones que tú-. Contesto mientras me pongo al lado de Rachel y le paso mi brazo por sus hombros.  
-No puedes ir con ella Rach, con Quinn? Es Quinn, Rachel!-.  
-Iré con ella Finn, se acabó la discusión-.  
-Pero tú y yo podríamos ser Rey y Reina del baile-.  
-No me interesa-. Contesta.

Caminamos lejos pero se detiene y voltea a verlo, sigue parado en el pasillo cual tarado que acaba de ser bateado.

-Y no, por si te lo preguntabas, jamás regresaré contigo y no, ya no te amo-. Uuuuh, inserte aquí burla de cierto gato que sale en la película del gato con botas.

Se queda callado y me toma del brazo, caminamos hacia la salida y es entonces cuando rompo el silencio.

-Es verdad pues que vas a ir conmigo al baile?-.  
-Pensé que lo decías para defenderme-. Me dice y me detengo para verla directamente a la cara.  
-Rachel Barbara Berry me harías el honor de ser mi cita para el baile?-. Poco falta para que me hinque, pero no lo haré.  
-Si-.  
-Si?-.  
-Si-.  
-En serio?-. Vuelvo a preguntar.  
-Quinn!-. Me echo a reír.  
-Ok ok, ya…-. Le beso la mejilla y caminamos al auto.  
-Pero tienes que prometerme que si gano la corona no me darás una cachetada en los baños-.  
-Nada de eso, te haré el amor-. Sonríe apenada y se sonroja.  
-Quinn!-. Vuelve a regañarme, pero sé que no está molesta.  
-Es un sí?-.  
-Es un 'conduce ya que me debes una comida'-.  
-Te debo una comida?-. No recuerdo esa parte, quedamos en ir a comer?  
-No, pero muero de hambre-. Sonrío y doy marcha al automóvil.  
-Lo que quiera comer mi futura reina del baile-.

Fue un buen día, quizás al principio demasiado estresante por no saber lo que tenía Rach, pero ahora que todo está bien, que ha aceptado a ir al baile conmigo… pues por el momento no puedo pedir más… bueno sí, verla en un vestido escotado…


	26. Los naipes dicen

Las nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina, por ello Will nos tiene ensayando como esclavos las canciones una y otra y otra vez.

Escoger una para cantar en otro idioma nos fue bastante difícil, hubiera querido cantar algo de tatu en ruso, not gonna get us o alguna de Waste Management… sin embargo me topé con una un poco más… adecuada a Glee y, pudiéramos encontrar un saxofonista que nos apoye, lo cual haría del acto algo más impactante: Julia Savicheva - Esli v Serdce.

Era nueva para mí, en la vida la había escuchado, pero entre tanta canción aleatoria me encontré con ella, así como por ejemplo me encontré hace bastante tiempo con Her Name is Calla o Nachtmahr. Grupos completamente diferentes en cuanto a género pero igual de buenos, al menos para mí.

Así que después de tanto deliberar en sí debíamos cantar en Alemán de nuevo o sí debíamos hacerlo ahora en francés, decidimos que nos vendría mejor hacerlo en Ruso, todo un reto, lo sé, pero ese reto nos valió las regionales. Crucen los dedos, con un poco de suerte ganaremos las nacionales y regresaremos a McKinley con un trofeo en las manos.

Cantaremos todos esa, pero sobre todo se escuchará a Rachel y a Santana que son las que tienen una voz más potente, espero, de verdad, con todas mis fuerzas que Santana no haga el ridículo de sí misma… como lo hizo cuando cantó La Isla Bonita.

Ahora que no está Quinton creí que Finn volvería a ser el líder masculino, pero para sorpresa de unos cuantos y la no sorpresa de la mayoría, quien se lleva el premio es Blaine. El señor de los solos. Lo digo con un poco de dolo… a decir verdad sí es quien desde que ha entrado a la preparatoria canta en demasía, a veces me da flojera, a veces me aburre verlo bailar, otras tantas nada más de verle la ropa ya estoy llena de pereza… pero, eso implicó que Finn no cantara con Rachel, que no la acompañara en la voz y… nenes, eso ya es un plus.

En fin, la canción del medio será It's All Coming Back to Me Now de Celine Dion; canción que al menos a mí no me impresiona en lo absoluto habiendo unas mucho mejores, pero ya conocen a Shuester… y para finalizar tenemos Edge of Glory de la majestuosa y controversial: Gaga! Gaga para reina gay!

Es un caluroso pero nublado fin de semana, no hay sol que pase por las nubes pero me sofoca la resolana y aunque comienza a hacer un poco de viento, es cálido.

Los padres de Rachel no están, para variar, este mes se la han pasado de viaje y creo que es por el trabajo de Leroy, no recuerdo bien de qué van sus convenciones, no sé si vende medicamentos o si en realidad es doctor, algo me dijo Rachel en uno de esos días en los que estábamos echadas en el pasto del parque y lo único que tenía en mi mente era su mano entre la mía, por ende sólo la oía, pero escucharla… bueno, me era difícil.

Cuando una posa su mirada en sus labios no hay poder humano que pueda quitarme de ahí… me atrapan… y luego comienzo a imaginarla en mil y un posiciones, desnuda o semidesnuda o con ropa, pero cerca de mí, siempre.

Ya no es cuestión de hormonas masculinas o femeninas, es cuestión de que es Rachel y tratándose de ella mi libido sube y sube tanto que se me calienta todo el cuerpo.

Dejemos de divagar, ya que los padres de Rach no están en casa y volverán hasta el Lunes, nos ha invitado a ensayar las canciones de las nacionales, obviamente la mayoría, como siempre, la han mandado al diablo con aquello.

Así que sin quejarnos en lo absoluto, dejamos que Artie, Sugar, Mercedes, etc. Se larguen a casa y nos dejen a nosotros divertirnos como ultimadamente nos hemos divertido sin ellos; además, como aún no estamos demasiado listas para contarle a los otros sobre nuestra relación, preferimos estar en compañía de los que valen la pena para pasarlo bien.

Como acostumbramos desde entonces, Puck es quien lleva las cervezas, Rachel pone el día de hoy el escenario para cantar, la pantalla plana y el lugar dónde dormir, Santana las botanas y Kurt y Blaine las pizzas, yo, San y Britt las hamburguesas. Nada mal, eh?

Pero bueno, la noche aún no llega y tenemos el asador prendido y huele a carne de hamburguesa, con el hambre que tengo, mi apetito apenas y puede esperar porque estén listas (y las pizas aún no llegan). Se escucha cómo comienzan a hacerse, el humo se eleva por entre la palmera.

La mayoría estamos de shorts y sandalias, excepto Britt y Rachel que están ya dentro de la alberca.

-No extrañas ser chico?-. Me pregunta Puck; estoy recargada en la palmera y veo cómo da vuelta a las carnes y las salchichas.  
-A ratos-. Es una respuesta honesta.  
-Por qué a ratos?-. Vuelve a dar vuelta a una carne y escucho el ssss, el jugo cayendo al carbón, mi apetito se abre cada vez más y más.  
-Pues no sé, a veces siento que las cosas eran más sencillas, pero luego recuerdo que ya no estoy lidiando con Kitty y que Finn ya no me golpea en los pasillos-. Con esto Puck se echa a reír y yo junto con él –Y pues… la ropa, sabes? Creo que podía ser más como yo o sentirme más cómoda con la ropa de hombre-.  
-Si bueno, la verdad es que la ropa de hombre es más cómoda… pero te va bien la de mujer, no te vuelvas una lesbiana Butch-. No puedo creer que sepa esos términos y me le quedo viendo –Qué? Tengo una amiga lesbiana por internet, quería que iniciáramos juntos el negocio de limpieza de piscinas-.  
-Oh vaya… como sea, no, no seré butch-. Me veo las sandalias que son color verde, con un short blanco que no me queda holgado y una playera verde también, que tampoco me queda floja… así que no me veo butch –Además, ya me está creciendo el cabello-.  
-En unas semanas parecerá una melena de leoncito-. Es Demy que acaba de llegar… ah sí, ella iba a traer un par de botellas de vodka.

Me besa la mejilla y me despeina, alborotándome el cabello que me he peinado con cera.

Rachel nos mira de reojo, creo que en el fondo, siempre estará un poco celosa de esa complicidad y acompañamiento que tenemos esa y yo, que nos unimos tanto en un periodo corto de tiempo y logramos compartir varios secretos. Incluso casi ser algo más que amigos.

-Y me pondré a rugir por los pasillos de la preparatoria-. Contesto y me acomodo de nuevo el cabello que se me vino un poco a la frente.  
-Cuidado con la gatita, no la vayas a atraer-. Dice Puck.  
-Ew Kitty-. Demy no puede negar su aversión por la rubia porrista que es mi minicopia.  
-Es sexy-. Decimos él y yo al mismo tiempo y volteo en seguida a con Rachel para cerciorarme de que no me ha escuchado.

Negativo. Ella sigue jugando con Britt en la alberca y ahora se les une Santana que ya le ha echado ojo a Demy. Ambas se miran un poco y sé que son cómplices de lo que haya dicho esa mirada, mi amiga deja las botellas de Absolut en la mesa que está en la 'palapa' y camina hacia la alberca mientras se quita los shorts y la playera sin mangas.

Puck y yo la observamos sin decir una sola palabra, casi con la boca abierta. Digo, amo a Rachel y estoy con ella y soy con ella, nada más, pero eso no me quita poder ver lo que hay… o ustedes que opinan?

-Y nunca te la tiraste-. Me dice. Kurt viene hacia nosotros y escucha el comentario.  
-Estaba reservado y reservada para Rach-. Le apunto con mi cerveza que acabo de abrir.  
-Bien dicho Kurt-. Puck se encoje de hombros.  
-Aún así creo que debiste de habértela tirado, con ese cuerpo!-. Menea la cabeza y me juzga por haber sido cobarde.  
-A final de cuentas recuerda que fue ella quien me desairó-. Escucho un chapoteo y Blaine sale a la superficie, se les ha unido a las chicas en el agua.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder mi paciencia y convertirme en un Hulk hambriento estuvieron listas las hamburguesas y llegaron oportunamente las pizzas. Así que ese apetito enorme que no se me ha podido quitar desde que fui chico, comenzó a ser saciado.

Apuesto que si no me pongo a hacer ejercicio pronto ganaré bastantes kilos y no quiero que eso vaya a suceder, recuerdo los que gané cuando Beth y no puedo dejarme subir de peso, bajarlo es tedioso, exhaustivo.

-Te estaba viendo desde la alberca-. Se acerca Rachel a mi oído mientras yo mastico una salchicha –Y eres taaaan sexy que apenas puedo esperar para tenerte en mi cama-. Trago con dificultad. Y río de manera tonta, tan tonta que me avergüenzo de mí, estoy segura que me sonrojé un poco –Y aún tengo el don de hacerte sonrojar-. Creo que me sonrojé un mucho.  
-Basta!-. Digo juguetona –Me estas apenando-. Kurt y Blaine nos miran y sonríen.  
-Me gustan juntas-. Dice Blaine.  
-Sí, creo que por fin se les nota felices-. Complementa Kurt.  
-Después de toda esa maldita tensión sexual ya era hora! No podía más con ellas, lo juro, hasta yo me frustraba-. Ese comentario no pudo venir de alguien que no fuera Santana.

Yo refunfuño entre dientes pero Rachel me abraza por la cintura y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, agarrándose fuerte de mi playera y luego se levanta para besarme la mejilla.

Demy, Kurt, Blaine y Britt sueltan un 'awwww' sincero, Santana y Puck lo hacen de forma sarcástica y me hacen reír. Paso mi mano por la cintura de Rachel también y la levanto del suelo para abrazarla fuerte.

Tras esa demostración la deposito de vuelta en el suelo y seguimos comiendo hasta reventar.

Terminamos llenos, yo siento que el estómago me va a explotar, siento la comida en la garganta, cómo pude comer tanto? Estamos echados en el pasto haciendo gemidos como de dolor, quejándonos de todo lo que 'tragamos' esa es la palabra, tragar.

El día se siente más fresco y apuesto a que mas tarde lloverá, así que sólo esperaré un poco a que pueda moverme a la alberca, por moverme digo caminar, no rodar.

Siento la mano de Rachel tomar la mía y luego caigo en cuenta de que Puck está hablando de Beth.

-Me ha dicho Shelby que ya se cae menos mientras camina y que ha comenzado a decir más palabras, también ha considerado en llevarla al Kinder para que comience a socializar con más niños y me mandó unas fotos-. Siento que el corazón me corre rápido dentro del pecho y sé por qué Rachel me ha tomado de la mano tan fuerte. –Quiere que le dé un par a Quinn, claro, si ella quiere-. Me tomo unos segundos para pensar en mi respuesta.  
-Podrías enmarcarlas y dármelas?-. Respiro con mayor soltura –Y, puedes decirle a Shelby que tengo ganas de visitarlas?-.

Santana se levanta un poco recargándose en los codos y me mira con seriedad.

-Creo que he superado esa parte de mi vida, estoy muy contenta de que Shelby sea su madre adoptiva, la quiere y la cuida y creo que poco a poco debo introducirme en la vida de Beth-.  
-Es lo más sensato-. Dice Puck que tiene los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada porque le cala la luz que reflejan las nubes.

San vuelve a acostarse y sé que me ha creído, aunque no dudo que después pueda interrogarme sobre si eso fue verdad o una gran máscara para ocultar lo mucho que me duele Beth.

La verdad es que ya no me duele, las circunstancias de entonces fueron esas, yo no podía hacerme cargo de ella, no porque no tuviera los medios monetarios, sino porque no iba a saber cómo cuidar de ella y darle todo el amor de madre que merecía.

Aunque en realidad, lo que no he preguntado es, cómo se siente en estos momentos Rachel respecto a Shelby, su madre biológica. Sabía que le dolía, que no tenerla a su lado o no haberla tenido nunca era algo que le molestaba, yo la veía entristecerse de vez en cuando por eso… también enfurecer cuando llegaba sin avisar porque el sube y baja emocional la cansaba.

Permanecemos en silencio un rato más, incluso siento que me voy a quedar dormida y del otro lado escucho a Kurt roncar, lo cual me provoca una ricilla divertida lo mismo que a Rachel. Me estiro y me doy cuenta que ya no siento el estómago como una roca y entonces me siento.

Veo a Rach que sólo trae puesto el short, sus senos debajo de la tela del bikini, el vientre plano, la piel tostada, y esas piernas… me levanto y con rapidez la cargo, abre los ojos sin saber qué es lo que está pasando y se aferra a mi cuello fuertemente.

-Qué haces Quinn, qué vas a hacer? Quinn-. Pega su cara a mi clavícula y sin soltara nos damos un chapuzón.

Salimos rápido y buscando aire, después de tener la piel caliente por la resolana, el agua nos parece fría, puedo sentir cómo se me erizan los vellos y me duele un poco, quién sabe por qué.

Nos quedamos viendo mientras sonreímos y luego vemos por el rabillo del ojo que los demás brincan y en el aire se toman de las rodillas para caer de bomba en el agua, me salpican los ojos y me los tengo que tallar para que el cloro no me hiera más de la cuenta.

Pasamos una buena hora y media jugando, aventándonos agua en la cara, persiguiéndonos por debajo del agua y jugando luchitas como aquella vez en casa, sólo que esta vez Demy no se sube a mis hombros, sino Rachel y se pone bastante contenta cuando la vencemos a ella y Santana… quiero apostar a que esta noche vuelve a pasar algo entre ellas.

Estamos divertidos cuando el cielo se ilumina y se escucha un trueno, Rachel encoje los hombros y se lleva las manos al pecho, sé que se ha asustado y yo me río mientras me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Se deja mimar y eso a mí me encanta… dios! Cuánto tiempo pasé imaginándola tan cerca de mí y ahora… uff.

-No te rías-. Me regaña y hace un puchero.  
-Es que te viste muy graciosa…-. Me da una reprimenda con la mirada –Y tierna y tierna-. Agrego.

Al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia cae en forma de llovizna y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos es un aguacero. Me gusta cómo se ve la corona que se hace en el agua con cada gota, y aunque ya estamos mojados decidimos que es momento de entrar a la casa.

Tiritamos cuando llegamos al pórtico y nos cubrimos con un par de toallas que estaban lejos del alcance de la lluvia, secándonos con ellas el exceso de agua y así sentir menos frío por el viento que había llegado junto con la lluvia.

Me gusta mucho el olor a tierra mojada y el sonido de las gotas sobre la teja color terracota que nos cubre. Nos quedamos viendo hacia la alberca y cómo arrecia cada vez más, la palmera se mueve de aquí para allá y entonces decidimos entrar a la casa.

Procurando tener los pies limpios entramos a la sala que tiene una suave alfombra color gris muy claro, casi blanco y al menos a mí me parece delicioso cómo se siente en las plantas de mis pies.

-Necesito bañarme-. Digo, no es bueno dejarme por mucho tiempo el cloro en la piel y en el cabello.  
-Puedes bañarte en mi habitación; le diré a Santana y los demás dónde pueden bañarse-.  
-Ahorren agua y báñense juntas-. Dice Demy guiñándome un ojo, es muy íntimo y muy pronto para hacerlo, así que Rachel y yo sólo nos volteamos a ver, sonreímos y agachamos la mirada, yo camino a las escaleras y subo rápidamente.

A veces soy tan marica.

Cuando salgo del baño Rachel me está esperando sentada en la cama, con las manos entre las rodillas, me mira y me sonríe.

-Eres tan linda cuando te apenas-. Le sonrío y camino hacia ella mientras me seco el cabello con la toalla.  
-Y tú a todas horas, pero eso ya lo sabes-.  
-Claro que lo sé Fabray, soy irresistible-. Me echo a reír.  
-Pero sobre todo modesta… creo que ya te lo había dicho-. Le doy un pico.  
-Bueno, ahora es mi turno en el baño, San y Britt ya están en el sótano, ellas sí ahorraron agua-. Me dice de forma pícara, camina hacia la puerta y se mete sin verme.

Suspiro, en parte porque me encanta y en parte porque no sé cómo reaccionar a veces a esas formas de ser pícara conmigo, no sabía que tenía el poder de hacerme apenar y eso es increíble.

Bajo al sótano y sólo faltan Kurt y Blaine. Santana tiene una cerveza en la mano y no es sino hasta que la veo que se me antoja una, cuando se siente la lata fría en la mano el cerebro en seguida manda la sensación de que estamos a punto de refrescarnos, se me hace agua la boca tan solo de sentirla y cuando le doy el primer trago su amargo sabor y burbujeante textura en la lengua me relajan en seguida.

Veo el escenario y en recuerdo a Rachel cantando con Blaine, cuando me llamó amiga, yo de cara triste, la gente pensando que lo estaba porque Sam estaba con Santana sin siquiera sospechar que estaba así porque el estar en sus terrenos me recordaba lo cerca y lejos que estaba de mí.

Pero ahora la tengo, es mía, Rachel Berry es mi novia.

Al pasar los minutos me enfrasco en una plática con Demy y con Puck, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine aún no bajan, la música suena, comienzan a conectarse los micrófonos y entonces siento unas manos que se aferran a mí estómago y reconozco que es Rach quien está tan cerca de mí.

No puedo esperar para graduarme, mudarme a Nueva York y de ser posible vivir con ella, estar juntas mucho tiempo, platicar de nuestro día a día, tenerla así, abrazada a mí mientras le preparo el desayuno los fines de semana.

Doy un trago a mi cerveza y con la mano libre le acaricio las manos que tiene entrelazadas.

-De qué hablaban eh?-. Me besa el hombro y se pone a mi lado.  
-De las nacionales-. Contesta Puck –Tenemos que regresar con un trofeo, imagina a las chicas que traeré locas por mí de regresar como campeones-.  
-Ya las traes locas Noah, no hace falta que regreses con un trofeo… pero la verdad es que yo también lo quiero en una vitrina en el salón-.

Sonreímos, imaginando cómo se vería ese enorme trofeo en la pared de nuestro salón de coro. Hemos luchado por él dos veces, la tercera es la vencida, no podemos regresar a Mckinley como perdedores, derrotados, no una vez más, muchos de nosotros vamos a graduarnos ya y es una victoria que necesitamos…. Pero sobre todo, merecemos.

-Ya hemos pensado en la ropa que llevaremos?-. Pregunto directamente a Rach.  
-He pensado en algo rojo con negro para las mujeres y los hombres traje negro con corbata roja-. Sonreí.  
-Pues sí, dudo mucho que se vieran atractivos con un traje rojo-. Digo.  
-A mí me hubiera encantado un traje rojo-. Dice Blaine.  
-Habla por ti dude, yo no me pondría un traje rojo-. Le contesta Puck y con justa razón.

Comienzan a discutir pero en buen modo, que si mejor uno amarillo, que si con los moños que usa Blaine, o quizás con ajustes de moda que pueda sugerir Kurt, ríen y se avientan cojines en la cara, Puck no contesta sus mini agresiones porque aventarse los cojines así es cosa de chicas. Yo si siguiera siendo Quinton tampoco lo haría.

-Qué vamos a cantar hoy? Porque no nos iremos de este sótano hasta que me acompañes en una canción-.  
-Al mero estilo pretty/unpretty?-. Me echo a reír.  
-Pero sin nariz rota-. Contesto.  
-Y sin tensión sexual-. Me grita Santana desde el sillón.

Rachel menea la cabeza y le voltea los ojos pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro; me gusta que se esté divirtiendo.

-Entonces qué cantaremos?-. Me toma de la mano y se cuelga de mi brazo caminando al escenario con los micrófonos ya instalados.  
-Tengo ganas de ponerme mucho más gay que con Pretty/Unpretty-. Dejo mi cerveza cerca de la desnivel –Diamonds de Rihanna-.  
-Yei-. Britt aplaude y se acomoda en su asiento –Me gusta esa canción-.

Como siempre las notas altas son de ella, y hacemos un conjunto hermoso de voces como aquella vez, me gusta cómo nos combinamos, cómo nos entendemos en cada acorde, en cada párrafo, con cada palabra.

Cómo nos divertimos caminando de aquí para allá; cantar libera el alma y aunque yo no tengo nada que liberar por el momento, me siento contenta.

La noche pasa con más juegos, canciones, retos. Terminamos un poco ebrios porque uno de esos juegos fue meter la moneda en el vaso tequilero. Yo siempre tengo muy buena puntería, creo que algo de eso se lo debo a Sue Silvester y su equipo de porristas, mis reflejos son muy buenos gracias a ello.

-No sé… -. Comienza a decir Puck con la lengua adormecida –Por qué estoy rodeado de homosexuales… no me estoy quejando-. Reitera mientras se deja caer en el sillón y se tira media bebida encima –Pero me hace falta otro buen amigo con quien hablar de chicas y expresarme de hombre a hombre-.  
-Nosotros somos hombres-. Responde Blaine.  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-. Da un trago a su vodka –Lo que quiero decir es que, en estos momentos necesito un Quinton de vuelta-. Me llena de ternura su comentario.  
-Puedo ser Quinton-. Le contesto también con la lengua un poco adormecida –Soy Quinton-.  
-Bah! Pero como ahora eres papa casada no podemos hablar libremente de chicas-. Está haciendo un mini berrinche muy poco característico de Puck.  
-Creo que alguien ya bebió demasiado-. Escucho a Britt desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Y sé que tiene razón porque se le están cerrando los ojos y está a punto de voltear el vaso sobre el piso del sótano de Rachel.

Corro y la sostengo antes de que pueda tirarlo, Puck se hace a un lado y se deja caer sobre el brazo del sillón y muere en él, así sin más se queda completamente dormido. No habrá poder humano que lo despierte, yo lo intente varias veces cuando bebíamos en mi habitación cuando éramos bros, ahora recuerdo que hay fotos de él con la cara pintada con plumón.

Creo que las subiré a facebook y las etiquetaré.

Blaine y yo lo cargamos como podemos y las chicas abren el sofá cama que hay en el sótano, creo que dormirá solo… a mí honestamente no me gusta mucho eso de dormir en los sótanos o en lo áticos, pero bueno, el con toda su ebriedad no se dará por enterado de que está solo acá abajo.

Busco en la hielera otra cerveza, quedan tres y media botella de vodka.

-Bien chicas-. Digo –Porque a ustedes también las considero chicas-. Volteo a ver a mis amigos gays –vamos a jugar el juego de las preguntas-. Dejo las bebidas en el centro para que podamos seguir bebiendo y volteo a ver a Rach –Amor, tienes nipes?-. Me asiente y camina hacia el gabinete que está donde tiene los vinos.  
-Y eso cómo se juega?-. Pregunta Kurt.  
-La carta más grande le pregunta a la más pequeña, si a dos personas les toca un dos, y a tres les toca un as, entonces cada uno le hará una pregunta a los perdedores y tendrán que responder con la verdad-. Que al cabo el alcohol a todo mundo pone sinceros.

Nos sentamos en círculo en el piso y reburujo las cartas, luego fumo un poco y le tiro la ceniza al cigarro aventando al mismo tiempo el humo hacia arriba, evitando que incomode de más a Rachel… Rach, que ya tiene también los ojitos curiosos y un poco rojos.

-Yo te quiero tanto-. Me dice cuando comienzo a repartir las cartas que están boca abajo. Le sonrío con ternura.  
-Y yo a ti tontita-.  
-Vamos a jugar o vamos a ponernos molestas?-. Me pregunta santana y da un sorbo a su bebida.  
-Déjalas-. Es Demy, que la calma mientras le acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja.  
-Bien, destapen sus cartas-. Digo.

Tengo una jota y santana tiene un tres, los demás tiene un cuatro, dos sietes, un seis y un diez. Se escucha un 'uuuuuh' en la habitación y saben que no me tocaré el corazón en mi pregunta… pero, primero necesito pensar bien en ella… aunque en realidad, puede que si tengo suerte me toque preguntarle algo otras cinco veces.

Tengo la mano en la barbilla, fingiendo que estoy pensando muy bien en cómo destruirla…

-San… dinos… quién de todos con los que has estado es el peor en la cama-. Se atraganta con su bebida y se echa a reír.  
-En serio quieren saber?-. Los demás sonríen, curiosos por saber la respuesta.  
-Momento!-. Interrumpo –Debemos jurar que lo que sepamos se queda aquí, no es que nos vayamos a acordar de todo mañana, pero lo que recordemos no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes-.  
-Lo juramos-. Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Bien, continúa-.  
-Bueno, con toda honestidad y lo lamento-. Voltea a ver a Rachel –Bueno no tendría por qué lamentarlo pero… pues… Hudson, es malo para besar y es malo para hacerlo, no sé cómo pudiste Berry-. Rachel no contesta, pero no ha dejado de sonreír y luego pareciera como que procesa la información, se hace para tras recargándose en las palmas de las manos y agrega.  
-Tienes razón, es malo-. Yo me he quedado boquiabierta.  
-Ok, reparte rubia-. Me anima Demy.

Rachel dos, Santana cuatro, Britt seis, Blaine tiene un nueve, Kurt un diez y Demy una reina. Uff.

-Bueno, debo asumir-. Comienza sin llegar a la pregunta aún –Que entonces Quinton es mejor en la cama-. Ahora me sonrojo –Qué fue lo que más te gustó que te hiciera esa noche en el hotel?  
-Uuuuh-. Dicen pícaramente los que están a nuestro alrededor.  
-Es una muy buena pregunta!-. Dice Kurt divertido.

Rachel esta callada y pensativa, pero roja y sonriendo, parece que se perdiera en sus pensamientos, recordando esa noche y por el rabillo del ojo veo como tensa una mano y cierra un poco las piernas. Ay dios.

-Fue muy dulce y… cuando lo hizo despacio supo cómo prenderme a pesar del nerviosismo-.

Hay revuelo, unos aplauden, otros vuelven con el 'uuuuh' y otros chocan los talones contra el piso. Yo quiero esconder la cara en algún lado. Volteo a ver a Puck, mañana estará arrepentidísimo de haberse perdido esto.

Las preguntas siguen, nos enteramos de que Kurt tuvo cierto gusto por Quinton, lo mismo que Blaine. Que Blaine tiene ganas de hacerlo en un estacionamiento con Kurt, que Santana ha perdido la cuenta de los hombres con los que ha estado. Britt se masturba diario (cosa que le consta a San) Demy no ha estado con chicos :O! Rachel tenía fantasías sexuales conmigo desde segundo semestre. Describí cómo se siente hacerlo con una chica siendo hombre…

Que a Santana le gustan más si no están circuncidados o gustaban, ya no sé. Britt tiene la fantasía sexual de hacerlo sobre un Pony (WTF) y Rachel tiene la fantasía de que usemos un strap-on (más WTF) y con tanta sinceridad sexual yo siento que necesito ir a la cama con Rachel ya.

Y… cuando llegamos a su habitación, en cuanto cierra la puerta la tomo de los hombros y la aprisiono contra ella.

-Con que un Satrp on, eh?-. Me sonríe.  
-Creo que tengo esta obsesión por si lo moverás tan bien ahora que eres chica-. Uff, me caliento mucho más.

La levanto y laza sus piernas en mi cintura, nos besamos frenéticamente y nos abrazamos fuerte, camino con ella a la cama y la dejo sobre el colchón, hincándome entre sus piernas para comenzar a desnudarla y en el camino me desnudo yo también.

Siento que la piel me arde.

Se arrastra con los codos hasta la parte superior de la cama y abre las piernas para que me ponga en medio de ellas.

La beso un rato más, pero no tanto porque me urge hacerle el amor, es de esas noches en las que no puedes esperar, que no te interesa el coqueteo, las caricias, los besos largos, quieres estar dentro de ella y tenerla dentro de ti ya.

Y al bajar la mano y sentir su humedad, lo mucho que resbalan mis dedos en su sexo sé que no puedo esperar más para tocarla, así que comienzo con su clítoris mientras ella llena la habitación de gemidos.

Ahora tengo su mano entre mis piernas también y entre la dos hacemos de su cuarto una sinfonía de gemidos y sudores que nos nublan la mente y nos hacen hervir el cuerpo.

Me animo por primera vez a bajar poco a poco hasta que los vellos de su pubis me hacen cosquillas en la punta de la nariz y cuando bajo un poco más y le beso los labios vaginales y me deja estar ahí sé que tengo el permiso para usar mi lengua.

Soplo un poco y veo cómo se le eriza la piel, también puedo sentirlo en las yemas de mis dedos que le acarician las piernas. Levanto un poco la mirada, tiene las manos en el rostro y los pezones erectos.

Estoy nerviosa, nunca lo he hecho pero al olerla no puedo parar y la punta de mi lengua encuentra el lugar donde debe estar.

Jadea con cada toque de mi lengua en su sexo, la traigo más a mi cara, pasando mis manos por debajo de sus piernas y hacia sus ingles, como si le abrazara las piernas y le al estirarme le alcanzo un seno. Lo estrujo un poco y luego le pellizco delicadamente un pezón; ella se retuerce debajo de mí y siento que estoy tan mojada que no aguantaré más.

Me dice que no me detenga y que siga con mis movimientos rítmicos, reconozco que está por llegar y cuando lo hace me jala un poco el cabello y aprieta sus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza.

Tan llena de energía como está, me da media vuelta y me pone de espaldas al colchón, me abre las piernas y siento el primer ataque. La humedad de su lengua con la humedad de mi sexo hacen un conjunto delicioso y casi puedo asegurar porque se convertirá en una de mis formas favoritas.

Me aferro a las sábanas de su cama y se me acalambran los dedos de tan fuerte que las tengo sujetas, luego las suelto y me aferro a las orillas del colchón, siento que si no me sostengo me caeré, así como cuando uno se caen en un sueño, esa sensación de vacío bajo uno. Y recuerdo que es así como yo siento los orgasmos.

Tengo el corazón latiéndome fuerte en el pecho y la piel me brilla por el sudor, lo mismo que a Rachel. Se tira sobre mí, respirando rápidamente y se frota contra mi cuerpo.

-Eso fue…-. Dice entrecortadamente –Wow-.  
-Lo sé-. Respondo.  
-De haber sabido que se sentía tan bien-.  
-Lo sé-. Vuelvo a decir.

Mi respiración es sonora e intento jalar tanto aire como sea posible para que mi ritmo cardiaco vuelva a la normalidad. Le acaricio la espalda que hace un arco en donde está la espina y luego le acaricio las nalgas, tomándome la libertad, rompiendo un poco las barreras del pudor.

Gime cuando se las acaricio.

-Prende la luz-. Abro los ojos y me quedo petrificada.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Que estires la mano y prendas la luz de mi buró-. Me ordena.  
-p-p-pero…-. Me pone un dedo sobre la boca.  
-En serio, hazlo-.

La luz ilumina la habitación, puedo verla sobre mí, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos que tiene.

-Quiero hacerlo con la luz prendida-.

Y así sin decir más, lo hacemos de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que estamos demasiado cansadas y caemos rendidas una al lado de la otra.


	27. Russell

La última vez que Rachel y yo estuvimos en una competencia, estaba usando un precioso vestido negro con un listón dorado y yo un traje con tirantes.

Todo lo contrario al vestido que estoy usando ahora. No me incomoda en lo absoluto, solo es curioso ver cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde entonces y más aún, desde la primera vez que estuve en un escenario con Rachel.

Cómo de apenas voltear a verla ahora no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima y cómo ella de temerme ahora no puede dejar de sonreírme.

Me asomo por un resquicio de la cortina e inspecciono el lugar, estoy buscando a una persona en particular: Carmen Tibideux.

Ayer la llamamos, precisamente para confirmar el viaje. Número de vuelo y hora de llegada; pero la Tibideux no se ve por ningún lado e incluso Jesse –que me ha visto- se encoje de hombros y me brinda una mirada preocupada, se inclina hacia el frente y luego se levanta un poco para buscarla en los asientos de atrás.

Claro que no se sentaría atrás. Le hemos reservado un lugar en las primeras filas para que pueda apreciar mejor el show, qué digo show, apreciar a Rachel Berry. Suspiro nerviosa y cierro la cortina.

-No ha llegado ¿Verdad?-. Escucho a mi espalda y al girarme me encuentro con el tercer rostro preocupado de la noche.  
-No-. Respondo simple y llanamente… porque no sé qué más agregar para calmarla.

No creo que Carmen sea informal, no creo que juegue así con el tiempo y el dinero de las personas; pero en el creer y el ser hay una distancia considerable, así que bien pudo habernos visto la cara de tontos (por no poner una palabra más fuerte).

Me abraza y pone su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi pecho, le acaricio el cabello y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Relájate, seguramente está atorada con el tráfico-.  
-Debimos de mandar a alguien de confianza a por ella-. Se quita de mi abrazo y me mira a los ojos – Qué tal que no viene? Que no entro a NYADA-. Le tomo las manos y las sostengo fuertemente entre las mías.  
-Siempre tendrás la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, estoy segura que lo lograrás hoy, que Carmen vendrá…-. En realidad a cada segundo dudaba más y más que llegara.  
-Pero y si no?-. Interrumpió.  
-Hey! Sé positiva- Urgí –Pero si no, entonces te vas a Nueva York conmigo, rentamos un departamento y en ese tiempo tú estudias otra cosa, clases de baile o actuación en Broadway, sabemos que las hay-. Le beso la frente y al separarnos cada una inspecciona si no hay moros en la costa.

Sí, hoy les diremos a los del club, pero ya que estemos todos reunidos.

Ya quiero ver la cara de Finndejo cuando se entere, cuando sepa que su ex novia no regresó con él por estar conmigo.

Ardo en deseos de destrozarlo, de ver que sufra; venga, no soy una santa y con él me gusta más bien ser malvada.

No sé, simplemente hay personas que no soporto que entre más conozco, más las quiero lejos de mí, él es una de esas personas; hasta Jesse st. James es más simpático… creo que se debe también a que por lo menos demuestra unas cuantas señales de inteligencia. Algo que definitivamente no puedo decir de Finn.

-Estás lista para decirles?-. Me pregunta después de ver que el señor Shue pasa frente a nosotras. Trago saliva.  
-Si, aunque sumamente nerviosa-. Siento que me sudan las manos.

**Carmen Tibideux ha llegado.- D**

Sonrío a la pantalla del teléfono y me giro para ver a Rachel que sigue con el semblante preocupado y casi pálido.

-Qué pasa?-. Pregunta cuando se da cuenta que no dejo de sonreír.  
-Pues que cierta persona ya está entre el público-. Se le iluminan los ojos.  
-En serio? No estás mintiéndome para calmarme?-. niego con la cabeza.  
-Noup, Demy acaba de mandarme mensaje-.

Camina a la cortina y se asoma, yo a un lado de ella para asegurarme que Carmen está, efectivamente, sentada en el lugar que le reservamos.

-Sí está, Quinn!-. se cuelga de mi cuello y la levanto del suelo.  
-Te lo dije-.

Entretanto yo busco también a Judy y a los papás de Rachel. Los tres están sentados en las filas de en medio y están conversando animosamente quién sabe de qué cosas.

Me pregunto si Rachel ya les habrá dicho a sus padres que yo era Quinton.

Escaneo por última vez el lugar, antes de ponernos en nuestros lugares y comenzar con el performance… y entonces se me va la sangre a los pies y siento el corazón latiéndome fuerte en las sienes. A la izquierda, arriba, está Russell y no viene solo, lo acompaña su nueva novia que parece de la edad de mi hermana.

No puedo creer su osadía. Nunca había asistido y ahora que no se lo he pedido, que me he olvidado casi de su existencia, aparece de este modo tan, tan… argh.

-No puedo creerlo!-. Levanto la voz; los demás comienzan a reunirse ya en el escenario para formar el círculo.  
-Qué pasa?-. Pregunta Rachel preocupada.  
-Ahí está Russell-. Alcanza a escucharme el trío dinámico.

Se acercan a mí como si lo que acabara de decir es que tengo una enfermedad terminal, con cautela, así como manejaban el tema de Beth. Lo que sucede es que Russell es el aspecto de mi vida que aún queda inconcluso, lo que me rectifica el hecho de que si soy Quinn es porque Rachel pidió ese deseo cuando estábamos en el hotel; de lo contrario aseguro que seguiría siendo Quinton.

En fin, mis compañeros abren la cortina pesada de color rojo y ven a mi padre –cara de tirano- con su novia.

-Carajo, le gustan cada vez más jóvenes-. Dice Santana.  
-Hasta parece tu hermana-. Complementa Britt que se acerca con el labio inferior entre los dientes, nerviosa por mí.  
-Es lo que pensé Britt-. Suspiro, no sé si con resignación o simplemente por calmar el enfado que me ha invadido.

Siento la mano de Rachel y me tranquilizo al instante, me siento sostenida y el ritmo de mi corazón se calma un poco. Nos sonreímos y creo que mi semblante se suaviza.

-Bien chicos, hagan el círculo-. Anuncia Shuester, rompiendo con la magia y con ello mi calma. De pronto me viene a la mente Judy, que no sé si ya los habrá visto, espero con toda el alma, que ese orgullo de mujer no sea herido al ver a la Barbie que acompaña a mi padre. –Hagan su mayor esfuerzo, éste lo tenemos ganado, ok?-. Asentimos y llevamos las manos al frente.  
-Una- Comienza a decir Artie –Dos, tres!-.  
-A ganar!-. Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Le guiño el ojo a Rachel y la veo sonrojarse, gesto que me parece increíblemente tierno y atractivo, suspiro, pero ahora de amor. Me siento a veces ridícula, pero así es como vivo este momento con ella. Así de perfecto me parece, también irreal.

Las canciones comienzan, los bailes, tengo que recordar bien la coreografía y usar los tonos correctos para que todos juntos sonemos perfectos.

Aunque, confieso, que sabiendo que mi padre está entre el público me pongo nerviosa, titubeo a veces y espero que no se note; no puedo quitarme de la mente su presencia y como si fuera adrede, mi mente comienza a recordar los buenos momentos que me hacen un nudo en la garganta y luego los malos que me ponen la boca amarga.

Mas, como si tomara nuevas fuerzas, como si me renovara así como el fénix, me esfuerzo por hacerlo todo de maravilla, ignoro que está ahí mirándome y siento que el mundo bajo mis pies es ligero, y yo tan ligera junto con él.

Me encanta cómo suena Rachel cuando toca la canción de Julia Savicheva, se me eriza la piel, quiero explotar de emoción; y pensar que es mía, que me pertenece. No me gusta que suene como a que es un objeto, como que soy su dueña, es claro que no lo soy, pero ustedes comprenden lo que quiero decir cuando me expreso de ese modo.

Nunca me sentí realmente pertenecida, y tampoco nunca sentí realmente algo como mío; no fue sino hasta que estuve con ella, como Quinton y ahora como Quinn, que sé cómo es esa completitud, un apaciguamiento que no quisieras cambiar nunca.

Trago saliva y miro la cara de Carmen Tibideux que alza las cejas y hace grandes los ojos cuando la escucha realmente cantar, cuando se da cuenta de que hace el escenario suyo, otra cosa que sin lugar a dudas le pertenece. Es signo de aprobación, el público está callado, los tiene con el alma en un hilo, pareciera que temieran que sacara las tijeras y cortara ese delgado hilo, de ser así, morir por escucharla bien pudiera ser un privilegio. Demasiado meloso? Ríete, seguramente una vez al menos has estado de ese modo.

Lo demás sigue como lo planeado, y al terminar el público se vuelve loco y, aunque siempre se ha vuelto loco (excepto ese fatídico momento en el que Finn y Rachel se besaron) creemos que esta vez lo lograremos, aseguro que todos lo estamos sintiendo en las entrañas. Ganaremos. Regresaremos con un hermoso trofeo y lo pasearemos por los pasillos de McKinley. Dejaremos de ser los loosers que siguen soñando con ganar un buen premio.

Basta de humillaciones, slushies, apodos, seremos los héroes.

Nos dan un momento en lo que los jueces deliberan su voto, estamos en el camerino, nerviosos, unos se muerden las uñas y otros se lamen los labios. Yo me limpio las manos en el vestido, porque Rachel me mira, como si esperara que yo empezara con la confesión.

Vuelvo a sentir el corazón en las sienes y en la garganta y siento que sudo más y más, como si me fuera a convertir en cascada. Ew, una cascada de sudor, asco.

Me limpio la garganta con ese característico sonido, como si me dispusiera a dar el discurso que se espera de la dama de honor en una boda o en la presentación de un premio Nobel. Me pongo de pie y siento que me fallan las piernas. Rachel se para también y se pone en seguida a mi lado.

-Tenemos un anuncio por darles-. Empieza ella, que suena mucho más segura de lo que podría sonar yo.

En seguida captamos la atención de todos y el trío dinámico está más que inmóvil esperando que les demos la noticia que ellos saben desde el principio, incluso antes que Rachel y yo: que nos amábamos, quien sabe si con locura y pasión, pero sí, nos amábamos desde tiempos inmemorables *voz de discovery channel*.

Cuando me toma de la mano, todos bajan la mirada y juraría que la boca se les abre tanto que choca en el suelo.

-Quinn y yo…-. En este momento sí que le falla la voz –Quinn y yo… somos pareja-. Todos menos Finn sueltan un suspiro de sorpresa. Lo sueltan al unísono, mejor no pudo haberles salido, al mismo tiempo.  
-Están juntas en algún dueto que no nos han contado?-. Pregunta Finn y la mayoría voltean a verlo como si no pudieran creer su estupidez.  
-No Finn-. Suelto yo –Pareja igual a novias, de esas novias que se besan y tienen citas-.

Mi rostro está rojo, pero puedo apostar lo que sea a que no está tanto como está el de Finn ahora que ha comprendido lo que dije. Luego se pone pálido y parece que va a desmayarse.

-D-desde cuándo?-. Es Mercedes quien pregunta lo que todos tienen en la punta de la lengua.  
-Hará un par de meses-. Suelta Rachel. No dando la fecha exacta, eso da un margen para que no se pregunten si fue en seguida de que Quinton desapareciera.  
-Cómo puedes hacer eso?-.  
-Perdón?-. Le responde Rachel a su ex.  
-Primero el imbécil de Quinton y ahora su prima? Por no poner un calificativo antes de su nombre-. Mi ira crecía con rapidez. –Cómo es que puedes estar con ella después de tanto?!-. Si los gritos no se escucharon en los camerinos de los demás competidores, bien pudo haber sido un milagro, yo juraría que lo escucharon hasta la India.  
-Si bien recuerdo yo no fui quien la agredió en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, verdad?-.  
-Ese fue un puto accidente!-. Todos se exaltaron ante la palabra altisonante.  
-Bien bien, calmémonos-. Urgió Shue. –Felicidades chicas-. Responde, pero se le nota confundido, no demasiado, pues con Santana y Britt está más que acostumbrado, pero creo que no lo esperaba de nosotras.

El grupo sigue en silencio, sé que siguen procesando la información, la están digiriendo como si fuera un trozo de carne que es bastante chiclosa.

-Ya me lo esperaba-. Suelta de pronto Tina. Y todos voltean a verla –Qué? Es vedad, tanta tensión sexual era evidente, la forma como se miraban era una confesión, un secreto a voces, era cuestión de tiempo-.  
-Apoyo eso-. Dice Santana que siempre me lo decía para fastidiarme, hablándome de una verdad que yo me negaba a toda costa.

Kurt está callado, sonríe, luego la oculta por compasión a Finn. Éste, sin embargo, atina las cosas.

-Tú lo sabías?-. Kurt se encoge de hombros, su tonto hermano cada vez más y más colérico. –Contéstame!-. él asiente y Blaine se acerca como esperando un ataque que tiene que frenar. Puck se levanta también y se acerca a nosotros cuatro, dispuesto también a defendernos. –Eres un condenado traicionero!-.  
-Finn, por favor, eres mi hermano pero…-.  
-Te atreves a llamarme hermano?! Maldito maricón!-.  
-Hey!-. Avienta Blaine en seguida y con enojo.  
-Cállate tú también marica-. Voltea a vernos –No puedo creerlo, quién más? Cuatro lesbianas asquerosas y dos maricones, quién más?!-. Voltea la vista al grupo –Tú también?-. Pregunta a Puck.  
-Soy tan gay como tú-. Esa es una buena respuesta.  
-Aunque más inteligente-. Digo quedo, pero alcanza a escucharme.  
-Si no fueras mujer te enviaría al hospital, y bastante orgulloso de hacerlo-. Siento la cara caliente, sé que estoy roja, pero de coraje.  
-No creas que te tengo miedo-. Me ignora.  
-Ya se acostaron?-. Se va contra Rachel que parece que se hace chiquita (más de lo que es) y se hace hacia mí, cubriéndose un poco conmigo.  
-Finn!-. Grita Shuester, que apoya lo que pensamos todos: esa pregunta es de mal gusto, sobre todo estando ellos.  
-Contéstame! Te coge como yo?-. Wow! Pienso, wow! Escucho los sollozos de Rachel a mi espalda.  
-Finn por favor…-. Sale como súplica.  
-Si ya sabías mi reacción, por qué decirlo frente a todos? Te imaginaste alguna vez la humillación que iba a sentir?-.  
-Ese es un punto a su favor-. Nos indica Mike. Y creo que tiene razón.  
-Hubieras preferido enterarte por alguien más?-. Sale a nuestra defensa Britt con una pregunta increíblemente acertada.  
-Cállate Brittany!-.  
-Hey!-. Sale a su defensa San.  
-Cálmate Finn-. Vuelve a hablar Mercedes –Atacarlos no te servirá de nada, no hará que te sientas menos humillado, pero Britt tiene razón, era mejor de este modo, así todos nos enterábamos al mismo tiempo que tú-.  
-Apuesto a que ellos ya lo sabían-. Y señala a Kurt, Blaine y el trío dinámico.

En eso Mercedes no objeta.

-Saben qué? Al demonio, me largo-. Y así sin más toma su saco y sale del camerino. Rachel tras él.

Yo camino para alcanzar a Rach, pero siento la mano de Britt que me detiene.

-Es momento de que ellos hablen a solas-. No tolero la idea, pero creo que debo darles un momento a solas; claro está que me siento inquieta y si le pone una mano encima lo mato.

Apuesto que ellos no saben si felicitarme o qué decir, todos tienen una cara que no sé descifrar del todo, aunque unos parecen en realidad poco sorprendidos, como Tina, otros definitivamente se han quedado pensativos, con cara de que algo les doliera.

-Desde cuándo entonces?-. Pregunta en buen plan Mike.  
-Unas semanas después de que se marchara mi primo, creo que… eso nos unió sin que nos diéramos cuenta… yo… me vi celosa de él y ella creo que se vio nostálgica de mí… y pues…-Levanto las manos y las dejo caer pesadamente de nuevo a mis costados.  
-Me gustan juntas-. Atina Sugar, y yo le brindo una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

Will mira el reloj y se inquieta.

-No tardan en dar los resultados y ellos no regresan; creo que será mejor que vaya-. Es una figura de autoridad, pero no sé si eso pueda calmar a Finn, tampoco sé si pueda convencerlo de que vuelva.

Al cabo de unos minutos veo que entran los tres, ella más calmada, Shue con cara de que quiere esconderse de nosotros por un buen tiempo y descansar de nuestros dramas y Finn no me mira, no sé si ha llorado, pero tiene los ojos rojos y la vista en el piso.

-Siento haberte llamado marica-. Le dice a Kurt y voltea a ver a Blaine que acepta también la disculpa como suya.

Sin embargo, fuera de eso no dice más.

Escuchamos que nos llaman al escenario, es hora de saber la verdad y, más allá del drama, los nervios los tenemos a flor de piel por lo que puedan decir los jueces.

Ya hasta me olvidé de Russell.

Subimos y estamos callados, quiero tomar de la mano a Rachel, pero no sé si sea prudente, le rozo la piel y ella, aunque no me mira, entrelaza nuestros dedos, dándome calma de nuevo. Pero, de todas formas, todos estamos tomados de las manos, así que eso me pone intranquila otra vez.

-Estamos bien?-. Pregunto quedamente, sólo ella me escucha.  
-Lo estamos-. Responde con sinceridad.  
-Y él?-. Me refiero a Finn.  
-Al final él mismo aceptó que era algo que se veía venir-. Oímos la voz del presentador pero no lo escuchamos en realidad –Sobre todo cuando cantamos juntas pretty unpretty-. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de ese momento.  
-Y los ganadores son: New Directions!-. Siento su apretón fuerte en mi mano y su sonrisa es tan amplia que todo lo que pasó antes de esto, la discusión, Russell, etc, me parece lejano y poco importante.

Se vuelve a colgar de mi cuello y giramos sobre el escenario, Shue y Santana van por el trofeo, enorme por cierto, precioso. No quepo de la felicidad, hemos ganado las nacionales.

Nosotros, el club glee, lo hemos logrado… por fin!

Volteo a ver a Hudson quien parece olvidarse también de aquello y se le nota contento y sonriente, más al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas pareciera ensombrecerse de nuevo y yo no puedo reprimir un dejo de culpabilidad (aunque poco, muy poco). Quizás no soy tan malvada como quiero aparentar.

Estoy contenta, no puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, volteo a ver a Judy y a los padres de Rachel que no caben de la emoción, nos brindan aplausos y pulgares arriba.

Siento que alguien se toma de mi brazo y me dice al oído: felicidades. Volteo a verla, es Demy, contenta por mí, hermosa como es ella, Scodelario dándome un abrazo sincero. Creo que podría enamorarme de ella, repito. De no tener a Rachel ella sería conmigo y yo con ella. Me atrae, no puedo negarlo, me atrae bastante, y la quiero, pero no pasaría nunca de ahí.

-Me encantaron en el escenario, si no ganaban entonces la competencia estaba vendida, vendida como futbol mexicano-. Me echo a reír. A veces sabe cosas que yo no sé y me divierte. El futbol mexicano está vendido? Supongo.  
-Qué bueno que te ha gustado el espectáculo-. La abrazo fuerte –Hablando de espectáculos, el que se hizo cuando Finn se entero de Rachel y yo-. Pone cara de horror.  
-No se habrá puesto violento como siempre-. Niego con la cabeza –Menos mal-. Contesta.  
-Aunque sí, creo que Mike tuvo razón en lo que dijo-.  
-Lo cual fue…?-.  
-Que no era el momento para decirlo o algo así, la verdad es borroso lo que ha pasado.. ah! Y por cierto-. Recuerdo a mi padre –Que ha venido Russell con su nueva rubia-.  
-Quién es Russell?-. Pregunta confundida.  
-Es mi padre-.

Y apenas suelto esto cuando lo escucho decir mi nombre a mi espalda. Me quedo petrificada, trago saliva y no volteo, es Demy quien me da un pellizquito y me obliga a girar.

Ahí está él, sigue pareciéndome enorme, imponente, casi como un ario nazi, igual de severo, aunque me sonríe… yo me lo imagino con su traje negro de las SS. No me da miedo, pero tampoco me salen las palabras.

-Felicidades- Creo que es la segunda vez que lo dice, pero yo obviamente no lo escuché la primera. A su lado viene su pareja. De cerca se ve más joven.

Se incomoda cuando no le respondo y comienza a borrársele la sonrisa del rostro; por inercia volteo a donde debe de estar Judy, esta parada y preocupada, los padres de Rachel tan preocupados como ella. Me miran y adivino que tengo la cara de una chiquilla que pide auxilio, me siento como de seis años.

-Te presento a Kate-. Así, tan desfachatado me la presenta. Sigo sin decir nada. Él está más y más incomodo –Kate, ella es mi hija, Quinn-.  
-Un gusto-. Me dice ella, su voz es dulce, hubiera apostado porque era de mujer vulgar, pero no. Me estira la mano y yo en automático le doy la mía, aunque al contacto siento que quiero quitarla lo más rápido posible.  
-Qué haces aquí?-. Digo al fin, ignorando la amabilidad forzada de Kate. Es sincera y busca agradarme, lo sé, pero su esfuerzo creo que será más bien, vano. No por ella, por él.  
-Vine a verte, no es evidente?-. Río amarga y cínicamente. Me cruzo de brazos a modo de protección.  
-Y qué, te presentas con tu nueva novia-. La señalo con el mentón, levantando un poco la cara- No tengo nada contra ti, claro, solo toma en cuenta que es cuestión de tiempo para que te cambie por una más joven; déjame adivinar, es tu nueva asistente, no?-. Ella se hace hacia atrás y agacha la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda al instante.  
-Quinn, hija, este no es el momento para discutir esas cosas-.  
-Para ti nunca es el momento; y ahora vienes así como así para qué? Limar asperezas? Después de que me corriste de tu casa, que me desconociste como hija? Russell hay cosas en la vida que no se borran tan fácil-.  
-Nunca es tarde-. Me dice él y pareciera que eso lo he escuchado bastantes veces, de hecho más bien que lo he escuchado muchas, hasta me siento harta de pronto.  
-En eso no estoy tan segura, arreglé aspectos de mi vida, sin embargo no sé si quiero que tú seas uno de esos-. Se le frunce el ceño y se pone duro, como que estuviera a punto de gritarme.

Voltea a ver a mis compañeros que parece que no quieren formar parte de ello y sin embargo no pueden no estar atentos. Fingen demencia pero son todo oídos.

-Puedo verte mañana en el despacho si accedes, quizás si tú no quieres arreglar eso, yo sí quiero-. Vuelvo a soltar una risa cínica y burlona.

Los padres buscan a los hijos que han rechazado y malcuidado sólo cuando comienzan a verse realmente solos y comienzan a sentirse viejos. O cuando están ebrios o necesitan dinero (los hay). Russell sin embargo no necesita dinero, necesita sentirse joven y admirado.

Yo lo admiraba, mi padre era mi héroe y de pronto se convirtió en el extraño que me había dado la vida y nada más. Me temo que se debió también a que crecí y me di cuenta de que mi padre como ser humano que es, dista mucho de saberlo todo y de ser bondadoso.

Una voz me decía que tenía que hablar con él, perdonarlo y no precisamente por él, sino por mí, por mi paz. Bien podría no permitirle el acceso a mi vida personal, a mis momentos importantes –como éste- pero sí al menos reconciliarme con ello, sanar la herida; pues de lo contrario seguría abriéndose una y otra vez, supurando por sabe cuántos años más.

Posé mi mirada en el piso aún sin descruzar los brazos y me mordí la mejilla por dentro; al levantar la mirada vi a Judy a unos metros de mí y de él, tan pálida que su color blanquísimo era casi transparente. Por su forma de acercarse, sabía que no tenía ella ni idea de si confrontarlo o no.

Levanté la mano y la detuve, este era mi asunto, no el de ella, si había de reclamarle algo a Russell era su papel de madre, no de esposo, en pocas palabras y aunque suene muy de guerra, era mi batalla, no la suya.

Volteo a ver a Rachel cuya mirada parece preocupada, asustada. Sé que no está asustada por lo que pueda hacer él, cómo pueda explotar, así como explotó en casa cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. No, su temor es por mí y lo que pueda hacer después de que se largue mi padre. Ella sabe que no sé o más bien no controlo esto de separar una cosa de otra y a veces si estoy enojada con una persona, el mundo entero paga su error.

Soy iracunda y tan explosiva como él, ya vieron ustedes la cachetada que le propiné aquel día. y luego al instante me arrepentí. Fue un día extraño, creo que fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de cuánto la quería, en el momento en el que la herí de ese modo me herí yo diez veces más y comprendí lo importante que era en mi vida. Más, mucho más importante que una corona.

-lo pensaré, pero no te aseguro que me aparezca-.  
-Puedes pensarlo bien?-. Pregunta tan esperanzado mi padre que me parece casi infantil. Casi podría decirse que me ha ablandado un poco el corazón. Casi, porque al recordar todas sus malas acciones me endurezco de nuevo y quiero correrlo de ahí, pero a golpes.  
-Lo pensaré bien, pero por mí, no por ti, que quede claro-. Asiente sin decir nada más y se marcha. Kate me da una ultima mirada, casi apenada y se disculpa con un encogimiento de hombros.

Yo no le sonrío y doy señas de entender, los dejo irse. Judy los ve, se pone roja en su lugar y no se mueve. Se mantiene firme, los pies bien plantados sobre el escenario. No sé si los asistentes que comenzaban a irse se dieron cuenta de nuestra confrontación, creo que uno de los jueces se dio cuenta de mi descontento con la presencia de mi padre.

Ni modo, me importa poco el espectáculo que he dado.

-Estás bien?-. Se acerca Rachel y me soba el brazo.  
-Si-. Contesto. Nada más. Sé que tengo la mirada dura y es que así me siento, comenzando de adentro hacia afuera, me siento de piedra y hielo al mismo tiempo.

Rachel lo nota, no me he puesto agresiva, no soy la misma Quinn hostil que tanto temía en semestres pasados, pero sé que ha sentido mi frío. Noto que no sabe si abrazarme o no, si decirme otra cosa que pueda subirme los ánimos y bajarme el coraje.

Opto por tomarla de la mano y apretársela fuerte, así le demuestro a veces las cosas que no puedo decir o que no me salen. Se siente menos tensa al instante y le sonrío, más a fuerza que de ganas, pues en ese momento no quiero sonreír.

Me siento abrumada de pronto, como si lo que pasara con Finn y lo que ha pasado con mi padre me hubieran drenado las energías; la euforia de haber ganado un primer lugar en las nacionales me parece ahora un sueño.

Y no quiero.

No puedo permitirme arruinarme y arruinarles el momento, somos los vencedores, somos los primeros en una competencia que hemos querido ganar desde hace dos tres años. La tercera es la vencida y vencimos. Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme, debo hacerlo.

Demy se acerca a mí, cautelosa también.

-Necesitas algo?-. Voltea a ver a Rachel y ella a Demy. Su poca rivalidad olvidada por el momento.  
-Una cerveza-. Sonrío. Y esta es lo hago con ganas, úrgeme una cerveza fría, música y la compañía de mis amigos. Precisamos tener esa fiesta post nacionales.

Y esta vez, será en casa.

Carmen Tibideux se marchó antes de que pudiéramos saber el veredicto y eso nos tiene bastante nerviosas, nah, nerviosos, porque todos estaban al pendiente de lo que significaba que Carmen estuviera ahí.

-Le gusta el misterio-. Contesta Jesse que se acerca apenas a nosotros y le da un abrazo de felicitación a Rachel, no me incomoda; a decir verdad no siento nada, ex's o no confío en mi novia.  
-Pero a mí me estresa el misterio en este tipo de cosas-. Responde Rachel cuando se separan. Jesse se encoge de hombros y menea la cabeza.  
-Yo la vi bastante contenta con los resultados y con cómo aplaudía y chiflaba el público, creo que le has demostrado que vale la pena que estés en NYADA, una segunda oportunidad-.

Me tomo un respiro literal, profundo, se me hincha el pecho; camino hacia ellos.

-Y qué sigue?-. Pregunto.  
-Esperar, claro-. Contesta Jesse, como si fuera algo sencillo, sobre todo para Rachel.  
-Tienes idea de cuándo comienzan a dar las cartas de aceptación?-. La escucho intranquila.  
-No lo sé, un par de semanas-.  
-Quinn ya recibió la suya, desde hace bastante… por qué tardan tanto en NYADA?-.  
-Rach, yo no trabajo en NYADA, si lo hiciera no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por esto; amigos míos han recibido sus cartas aproximadamente en estas fechas, así que, sí! Sé paciente-. Le posa la mano en el hombro y le besa la mejilla –Ahora debo partir-.  
-No te quedas a la fiesta post Nacionales?-. No sé si quiero que le diga que no o que sí.  
-Mmm nop-. Voltea a ver al club –Me aburriría hasta la muerte-. Ríe y quiero reír con él, sí, a veces podemos ser muy aburridos; bueno, sólo si estamos todos juntos, pues los que nos reunimos desde que fui Quinton hacemos buenas fiestas.

Claro está que a la reunión asisten todos menos Finn.

Y no hay novedades, aparte de las conversaciones en grupo, de los juegos comunes, de unas cuantas canciones en karaoke (estamos cansados-un poco- de cantar) no hay novedades.

Nos observan mucho a Rachel y a mí, eso sí, como que fuéramos bichos raros o salidas del laboratorio de un científico loco.

-No es que no estén acostumbrados a ver a dos mujeres de la mano y dándose un beso-. Dice Santana –Lo que sucede es que en realidad podían apostar por cualquier par para pareja, pero no ustedes-. Y le da un trago a su cerveza.

Sé que tiene razón de ser yo cualquiera de ellos también estaría como sintiéndome en la dimensión desconocida o en un mundo paralelo.

Xxxxxx

Vuelvo a verme en esta sala de espera con piso de mármol oscuro y paredes de madera, huele igual que antes, una especie de olor a banco y boutique para ropa de hombres. Se me eriza la piel y me imagino a mi misma bastantes años atrás, cuando corría de aquí para allá y apenas y alcanzaba a ver a Mary, la secretaria, sentada en su escritorio de pino.

Me mira con dulzura y sé que se está imaginando a la misma chiquilla de siete seis años que andaba de aquí para allá siendo odiosa aunque también adorable, así como son la mayoría de los niños.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Quinn-. No se quita los lentes y se agacha para que su vista se ajuste a la lejanía.  
-Pienso lo mismo Mary, cómo has estado?-. Pregunto por interés y por sacar conversación, me parece eterno que mi padre salga de su oficina o le dé la orden a Mary de que puedo pasar.

Al final, después de haber escuchado de sus nietos y de una pregunta incómoda de Beth, escucho el timbre del teléfono y sé que está listo para verme. Es absurdo, tuve que esperar para hablar de cosas que a él le interesan.

Esto me enfría más, me pone más roca, si quería hacer méritos entonces Russell va por mal camino.

Cuando entro veo que ha cambiado de alfombra pero su escritorio sigue siendo el mismo, las estanterías siguen plagadas de libros que por supuesto nunca ha leído (son de adorno) y el busto de Mozart que cuida como si fuera su alma.

Me acerco a las sillas que parecen silloncitos tipo Luis XV y descanso los brazos a los costados, mi mirada es severa y él está nervioso, lo sé porque se pasa la mano por el cabello, un tic característico de su inseguridad repentina.

-Y bien?-. Urjo cuando no me dice nada, estoy sintiéndome incómoda y si no habla en los próximos cinco segundos me levantaré y me iré de aquí para siempre.  
-Te he extrañado, a ti y a Frankie-. Le volteo los ojos.  
-Si? Y cuánto te tomó darte cuenta de eso?-.  
-No seas tan dura conmigo, Quinn-. Sale como súplica, pero sé que en el fondo es una orden.  
-Así como NO fuiste tú conmigo hace un par de años, no?-. Agacho la mirada y me quito una pelusa del pantalón, luego vuelvo a subir los ojos y se los clavo, directamente en los suyos.  
-Tú sabías las reglas de la casa, sabías las reglas de Dios y las desobedeciste-. Casi alza la voz, pero se contiene.  
-Las reglas de la casa aplicaban a todos menos a ti, qué eras? Un dictador? Prometí que no sacaría cosas tuyas que le concernieran a mamá, pero déjame decirte una cosa: dónde quedaron las reglas de Dios cuando decidiste serle infiel?-. Se pone rojo y traga saliva –Dónde quedaron las leyes de Dios?-. Vuelvo a preguntar.  
-Yo soy tu padre-. Es lo único que le puede salir.  
-Y? Procrearme no te da carta directa para mi respeto, porque eso no basta-. Mi voz suena enojada y ha subido varios decibeles.  
-Me mereces respeto, así lo dicta un mandamiento, debes de honrarme-. Me río, divertida; luego me hago hacia adelante y entrelazo mis dedos, poniendo las manos sobre mis rodillas.  
-Escucha bien Russell, yo no me escudo tras los preceptos de ese al que tú llamas Dios, si dejé de creer en él, fue precisamente, porque todas esas reglas inventadas por el hombre son absurdas y hacen que ustedes, los poderosos, los ignorantes, los amantes del patriarcado tengan a las mujeres como unas putas y los hombres… qué? Si tú hubieras nacido mujer y hubieras engañado a tu pareja serías una cualquiera, pero acá, los amigos te aplauden, no? Señor casanova-.  
-Quinn…-. Intenta detener mi verborrea.  
-Si yo hubiera nacido hombre y hubiera embarazado a mi novia… entonces Russell hubiera dicho: bien, esperemos que sea un Fabray, ya he perdido el apellido, pero algo se ha de rescatar!-.  
-Quinn…-.  
-Claro que te fue mucho más fácil correrme de la casa que preguntarte en dónde fallaste tú como para que yo no tuviera la suficiente autoestima para no dejarme vencer por los coqueteos absurdos de un tipo que lo único que quería era quitarme la virginidad…-.  
-Quinn! Basta!-. Estaba furioso, quien sabe si un poco arrepentido.

Cierro la boca al instante, acostumbrada a que me callara, a obedecerlo. Pero recuerdo que ya no vivo en su casa ni tengo que acatar sus reglas y que está obligado por ley a darle pensión a mi madre por mí al menos hasta que me case, cosa que, adivinen, no sucederá. Así que no temo que retire el apoyo mensual.

-Querías redimirte padre? Querías limar asperezas? Dudo mucho que así sea, sigues siendo el mismo hombre de mente cerrada, nada cabe más allá de Dios y el dinero, nada más allá de los principios y los valores que tú no posees-. Comienzo a levantarme. –Por cierto, dónde está Kate? Ah ya, en la oficina reservada para las asistentes, Mary es muy eficaz, para qué quisiste desde el principio una asistente?-. Caigo en cuenta yo sola y él se encoje en su asiento.

Recuerdo a Sally, una chica hermosa que me daba dulces y chocolates cuando visitaba a mi padre, creo que alguna vez los vi rozarse las manos.

-Claro…-. Meneo la cabeza negativamente –Desde entonces?-.  
-Como hija nunca te faltó nada-. Dice queriendo defender la discusión que debía girar en torno a su paternidad y no su papel de esposo.  
-Cierto, cualquier cosa que quise la tuve. Cualquier cosa material, por supuesto-.  
-Y no te bastó?!-. Pregunta indignado.  
-Tú crees que me hubiera bastado? Si yo fuera como aquellas tontas que se te metían entre ceja y ceja con sus mini faldas, así sin escrúpulos, me hubiera importado poco lo basura que eres y te hubiera dado por tu lado con tal de que me dieras todo lo que quiero-.  
-Sigues teniendo todo lo que quieres-.  
-Si, tengo una madre increíble, que viéndose lejos de ti volvió a ser la madre cariñosa que yo conocía, tengo amigos sinceros que han estado ahí para mí en los momentos más difíciles, tengo bastantes cosas buenas en mi vida que no me has dado tú-.

Se queda callado y yo quiero salir ya de ahí, camino a la puerta.

-Lo que queda claro es lo que no quiero en mi vida y no te quiero a ti; quien sabe si de haber sido hijo y no hija las cosas fueran distintas, pero como no, entonces este es el destino que me formo tratándose de ti, no te quiero en mi vida Russell-.  
-Puedes quererme en la de Beth?-. Se me hiela la sangre y me detengo, como una estatua.  
-No te atrevas a hablar de Beth ni pretender que quieres conocerla-. Oigo que suspira, fastidiado.  
-Es mi nieta y si al menos no pude arreglar las cosas contigo, quisiera ser parte de la vida de ella-. Es absurdo, está loco?  
-Como sabrás, no vive conmigo y no vive en Ohio, así que dudo que puedas ser parte de ella-. Tomo la puerta y la abro poco.  
-Pudiste haber sido un gran hombre Russell, si hubieras puesto la misma atención a tu familia de lo que le ponías a tus cuentas bancarias y a las piernas de tus asistentes; un mínimo esfuerzo no te hubiera costado mucho y creer más en nosotras y no en algo que se escribió hace miles de años por varios locos-.

Salgo por fin de ahí, finjo un bienestar que no siento cuando me despido de Mary y le dejo mi número telefónico por cualquier percance, le digo. Sabe bien que me refiero al momento en el que algo ande mal con la salud de Russell cuyo corazón ha tenido un infarto.

Me mira con nostalgia y me sonríe apenas.

-Cuídate Mary-. La abrazo y me largo de ese edificio que me sofocaba y se sentía cada vez más frío.

Al salir a la calle lloro, y no sé si lloro por coraje, tristeza o decepción; quizás las tres cosas, camino una cuadra más y me siento en una de las jardineras que están alrededor de un parque; el aire huele a unas florecillas avainilladas cuyo nombre no sé.

Me limpio las lagrimas y saco un cigarrillo del bolso, saco también el celular y marco el único número que me apetece marcar. Cuando escucho su voz se me quiebra la mía pero trago saliva para que no lo note.

-Debiste dejarme que fuera contigo; supongo que las cosas no se arreglaron-.  
-Yo no iba a arreglarlas-. Contesto como un susurro.  
-Debías de hacerlo por ti, no por él-.  
-Lo sé, pero es más difícil de lo que crees-. Doy una calada.  
-Quinn, recuerdas que yo también tengo asuntos inconclusos con Shelby?-. Es verdad.  
-Te veo más tarde si? Ahora solo quiero darme un paseo y calmarme un poco-. Miro hacia mi izquierda y espero que la cafetería siga abierta.  
-Si, tomate tu tiempo, amor-.  
-Bien, hasta el rato-. Cruzo la calle y corro antes de que un auto me alcance. –Te amo-.  
-Yo también Quinn-.

Cuelgo y entro, me siento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la gente y me quedo pensativa, apenas y escucho al mesero que me pide mi orden.

Russell tiene razón, es mi padre y le quiero porque no todo fue malo, la mayoría de los momentos, sin embargo, estuvieron llenos de restricciones, no tenía por qué ser tan estricto, tan cuadrado, cerrado. Si él no me hubiera hecho sentir siempre mal por mi enorme peso, mis gafas y mis brakets yo hubiera tenido bases de autoestima, él era mi formador y no supo hacerlo.

Yo no sé ya ni qué decir ni qué pensar, suena a que lo culpo por mis desgracias… puede que deba culparlo, puede que no. El punto en sí es que voy a extrañarlo pero sólo extrañaré al ser que yo quise que fuera, no al que es.

No sé en qué momento me entregan mi café pero me doy cuenta de él cuando me quemo la lengua. Suspiro y me enciendo otro cigarro.

Russell después de todo es humano, lleno de miles de errores, tan castigado por su pasado que no supo vivir nunca su presente y por ello destruye su futuro.

Pero insisto, no puedo tener a alguien como él a mi lado… en silencio le perdono, aunque no esté tan segura de que realmente lo haga, me reconcilio con esa parte de mi pasado para no convertirme en él, para vivir mi presente.

Mi presente son mis amigos, mi madre, Beth, Rachel…

Rachel… y así sin más le escribo un mensaje.

**Te cambio una cena por un abrazo-.Q  
**_**Los que quieras-.R**_


End file.
